Mi Querido Profesor
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: LongFic SASU-SAKU, Sasuke decide aceptar el cargo de profesor sustituto a pesar de no querer lidiar con adolescentes ruidosos, chicas vanidosas y alumnos desordenados, pero cree poder lidiar con la situación. Con lo que el no cuenta es que cierta chica le hará ver que eso no será tarea fácil... La historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/obsceno -sexo explícito 18 -Pedofilia/Estupro/
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Hola! Que gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y asisto a la secundaria publica numero 22 en la ciudad de Tokio, tengo 15 años y vivo con mi madre la Dra. Senju Tsunade, padre no tengo bueno supongo que en algún momento tuve uno pero no se su nombre y mama no le menciona y la verdad mucho que me haya hecho falta pues… si pero me hago a la idea que no es necesario con mama basta y con el abuelo Hashirama… pero dejemos de hablar de esos detalles dejemnme contarles mi historia una historia que comenzó aquel día en el que ese hombre llego…

Esperábamos en el aula al profesor Gai, él nunca llegaba tarde de hecho era siempre el primero en llegar al aula y saludarnos al llegar, aunque era un profesor medio rarito a todos nos agradaba, era muy entusiasta a demás de ser el padre de Lee uno de nuestros compañeros. Hablamos sido un grupo algo especial con todos los profesores que habían sido asignados a nosotros, ninguno nos "entendia" por asi decirlo… el profesor Asuma renuncio solo por que le escondimos su encendedor y le propusimos encender su cigarrillo con un mechero de bunsen y se quemo las pestañas y hasta las cejas jajaja eso fue genial… la gran idea de Shikamaru, la profesora Kurenai pidió incapacidad después de que fingimos que Kira tenia un ataque por que un perro le habia mordido… hasta espuma echaba por la boca jajaja se la creyo y lloro… ok no estuvo tan cool pero nos reímos como locos… bueno en fin muchos profesores pasaron por nuestra aula y desfilaron como llegaron hacia la puerta, hasta que llego el papá de Lee… no pudimos con él, de verdad ese hombre era la llama de la juventud andando y pues Lee es nuestro amigo no podíamos hacerle eso a su padre siendo padre soltero necesitaba el trabajo… lo sé somos buenos chicos jajaja.

—Chicos! —Naruto entro agitado al salón— Les tengo malas noticias…

—Que sucede Naruto? —Kiba se adelanto—

—El profesor Gai tuvo un accidente… Lee esta herido pero a salvo, el que no la libro bien fue su papa… —Todos entramos en nervio y no había quien escuchara nada de lo que decía Naruto—

—Tranquilos! —Shikamaru entro al salón tratando de poner orden él era el delegado de la clase— Lo que dice Naruto es cierto, pero ya hay noticias del profesor Gai, tanto él como Lee estan fuera de peligro… el profesor Gemma se ofreció a llevarnos en el autobús escolar para ir a verlos al hospital.

Llegamos todos corriendo para saber del estado de salud tanto de nuestro profesor como de Lee, al llegar tuvimos que hacer grupos de cinco alumnos por visita no podíamos entrar todos al mismo tiempo… poco a poco se fue vaciando el hospital hasta que solo quedamos Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai y yo fuimos los últimos en pasar, Lee estaba bien solo tenia que llevar un yeso por mes, guardar reposo por al menos 1 semana en casa y de ahi presentarse en el colegio, pero su papá la había llevado un poco peor, había tenido varias fracturas por todo el cuerpo y debía permanecer por algunas semanas en el hospital hasta que estuviera fuera de peligro.

Salimos del hospital un poco desanimados había sido un inicio de semana algo complicado sin duda.

A la mañana siguiente Llegando al colegio había una pequeña reunión en el centro d ella clase donde prácticamente se hacia un debate entre Naruto y Shikamaru.

—Te digo que yo lo escuche!

—Naruto eso jamas ha pasado, un profesor de base no puede ser removido y menos por un profesor temporal… —Shikamaru decía con hartazgo y lo entendía cuando a Naruto se le metía una idea no habia poder humano de hacerlo echar atrás—

—Yo lo escuche, dijeron que como el profesor Gai puede quedar invalido ya no seria un buen elemento y este nuevo profesor podía ser el remplazo definitivo para la vacante que dejaría el profesor Gai!

—No, no podemos permitirlo! —Kiba se puso de pie— El papa de Lee ha estado con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas!

—Si como olvidar cuando Naruto hizo estallar la cocina y el profesor dio la cara por él… —Shikamaru lo miro serio—

—Por el grupo! —Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja—

—Sea lo que sea no podemos permitir que llegue un profesorsucho a nuestro colegio queriendo desbancar al profe Gai! —

—Sea quién sea el que llegue le haremos la vida imposible y ya veremos si decide aceptar quedarse con el lugar del profe Gai! —Naruto remato el debate antes de que Couji gritara.—

—Ahi viene el nuevo profesor! A sus puestos…

Naruto termino de acomodar algunas cosas y roció un poco de agua en el asiento del profesor, todos nos acomodamos para "disimular" la espera del tan famoso oportunista…

**Sasuke**

_FlashBack_

—No, no quiero… como que gano yo aceptando esto?

—Pues no sé, quizá un trabajo en lo que te estableces ? Jajaja solo serán unas semanas.

—Tengo cosas que hacer y por si se te olvida ya tengo un trabajo…

—Sasuke recibir dinero por tus acciones en Uchiha Technologies no es trabajo y salirte de tus seminarios de economía no te va a dañar—Kakashi me miro serio— vamos solo serán unas semanas…

—Lo que no quiero es tener que lidiar con gente tonta y si ya lo olvidaste la gente es más tonta a esa edad y no planeo lidiar con bromistas idiotas, comentarios baboso y niños pendejos.

—Vamos Sasuke no es tan difícil, hazlo por mi Gai es uno de mis mejores amigos y necesita una mano… son solo unos chicos de secundaria que podría pasar?

_Final FlashBack_

Ahí estaba yo caminando por ese pasillo con el director Sarutobi Hiruzen hacia el que seria mi nuevo grupo de alumnos, era el ultimo grado de secundaria y por lo que habia escuchado entre murmullos de los docentes era que eran un autentico infierno los malditos mocoso endemoniados, ninguno se habia atrevido a decirme que era lo que debia esperar de mi nuevo grupo, pero al ver el nerviosismo de Sarutobi me imaginaba que debían ser una maldita jauría de bestias salvajes.

—Pase profesor Uchiha —el profesor me dio el paso para ingresar, los vi a todos sentados en sus asientos muy "ordenados"—

—Gracias…

—Chicos buenos dias!

—Buenos dias director Saurotbi! —escuche a los chicos hablar al unísono para saludar.—

—Como sabrán su profesor Maito Gai tuvo un lamentable accidente que le ha dejado fuera por este ciclo escolar hasta nuevo aviso… es por eso que el profesor Uchiha Sasuke se hará cargo de su clase de ahora hasta que tengamos buenas noticias de parte de su profesor Maito Gai, por favor sean cordiales con su profesor y háganlo sentir en casa… profesor Uchiha lo dejo con su clase.

El hombre se retiró y me dejo con los mocosos que me miraban atentos, podía escuchar los susurros entre las alumnas que soltaban risitas al mirarme, los alumnos eran mas agresivos me miraban enojados, en especial un rubio con rasgos zorrunos que no dejaba de mirarme.

—Soy su nuevo profesor, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y estaré a cargo de su clase por tiempo indefinido…—coloque mi maletín en el escritorio.— Saquen una hoja y coloquen su nombre en la parte superior —escuche que comenzaban hacer lo que les pedía— escriban… Examen de evalua…

—Que?! Dijo examen?! Como que examen?! —el rubio se exalto y pego un brinco de su asiento.

—Si no escucha bien puede intercambiar su asiento por alguno de sus compañeros del frente, —lo mire fijamente.— vuelva a su lugar y anote!

—Pero profesor… —una rubia se levanto de su asiento, su falda era obvio que no era del largo permitido en el colegio, era demasiado corta y dejaba desabotonados varios botones de su camisa hasta dejar ver mas de lo que debería de sus grandes senos.— Por que no en lugar de iniciar el examen… primero nos conocemos —se contoneaba ligeramente en su lugar.— los otros profesores lo hacían…

—Si… —una castaña le a completo— el profesor nos pide que nos presentemos, cada uno dice su nombre, que le gusta, que no le gusta y que aspiraciones tiene en la vida…

—A mi no me interesa conocerlos…. Saquen una maldita hoja y escriban de una vez!

Vi a más de uno tragar en seco cuando levante la voz, comenzaron a escribir rápidamente.

—Profesor por que no se sienta… se va a cansar de estar de pie —el rubio me miro con una sonrisilla en el rostro.—

Camine hacia mi escritorio y vi la silla ligeramente abrillantada… esa era una de las razones por las cuales nos quería dar clases a unos pubertos idiotas, sus estupidas bromas de novatos estarían a la orden del día… la típica bromita del pendejo de la clase poniéndole pegamento al asiento del profesor, al parecer el baboso le habia puesto el pegamento desde hacia horas y para evitar que se secara le habia arrojado agua para mantenerlo fresco… lo único que habia logrado era formar una capa lechosa en el asiento…

Evite sentarme disimulando no haber visto su bromita y dicte las preguntas de mi examen… les di solo 45 minutos para mis 50 preguntas y mas de uno respingo pero no me importaba…

**Sakura**

Ese profesor era hermoso un sexy y divino hombre celestial, un adonis bajado del cielo o mas bien expulsado del cielo por que era un maldito, era lucifer en persona su examen era una tortura por completo eran demasiadas preguntas y tan poco tiempo, debía responder cada pregunta en menos de un minuto o de lo contrario no me alcanzaría el tiempo para responderlo todo, no tenia ni tiempo de voltear a ver a alguien que me pasara alguna de las preguntas, en la mayoría de las preguntas no entendía bien ni siquiera el planteamiento habia temas que ni siquiera habíamos visto Hinata se levanto a preguntarle algo que no entendía…

—Pro-profesor Uchiha… —se acerco timida al profesor que solo la miro con el entrecejo fruncido— no entiendo aquí —señalo alguna pregunta.—

—Y por eso se levanta? No le di autorización de levantarse —todos nos miramos, ese maestro era un maldito!— Y ahora no solo no responderá esa pregunta por que es obvio que ni explicándole entenderá sino que ya perdió segundos valiosos para responder otra pregunta…

Hinata se quedo pasmada y nerviosa sin saber que hacer.

—Que espera para volver a su lugar?! O que también le debo explicar eso?

Ok… mis dudas no se había despejado pero en definitiva no me levantaría a preguntarle nada! Lastima por que me hubiera encantado acercarme a él aunque sea un poquito…

**Sasuke**

—Se acabo el tiempo… entreguen sus hojas ahora —algunos se miraban unos a otros ninguno se levantaba aun seguían escribiendo.— Si no entregan en cinco segundos no les aceptare el examen y tendrán un cero como calificación —me miraron espantados como disfrute sus caras de terror— cinco… cuatro… tres… —todos corrieron al escritorio empujando unos a otros— dos.. uno… —todos colocaron sus hojas… excepto una chica de melena rosada que se había tropezado y yacía en el piso con su hoja, me incline para verla mejor.— cero… usted tiene cero.

—Pero profesor… —levanto su rostro era una joven de grandes ojos jade, tenia un extraño lunarsillo en su frente y unos labios carnosos.— me caí y no pude dejar mi hoja… —mordio su labio con un puchero de tristeza.—

—No me interesa tiene cero…

El rubio se levanto y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, la peli rosa se quejo, al parecer se habia lastimado el tobillo.

—Profesor déjeme llevar a Sakura a la enfermería, la mire y al parecer le dolía mucho.

—Tienes cinco minutos… —me gire y tome mi libro— Abran la pagina 29 —tome la primera hoja que vi en el escritorio y leí el nombre— Sabaku No Gaara… lee — vi que el rubio saco a la joven del salón solo los mire de reojo sin decir nada.

Estaba por finalizar la clase termine de ordenar sus examines y tome el del rubio, revise sus respuestas y sonreí venia la mía y debía terminar lo que el baboso había iniciado.

—Uzumaki? —lo vi levantarse—

—Soy yo!

—Bien… —lo mire de arriba abajo, sin duda el típico bromista del salón tendría que tenerlo bien vigilado.— Veo que en la pregunta numero 23 su respuesta quedo inconclusa… le daré la oportunidad de terminarla para que pueda tomársela en cuenta…venga…

Lo vi dar un brinco sonriente y encaminarse hacia mi, le entregue su examen.

—Resuelvalo en mi escritorio… —el rubio tomo el examen y se sentó en mi silla.—

—Nooo Naruto…

La peli rosa le grito y la observe, más de uno cerro los ojos al ver que el tonto se sentaba en su propia trampa.

—Que ocurre? —se giro a mirar a sus compañeros y fue el momento en el que recordó que había colocado el pegamento en mi asiento—

—Cuando planeen hacerme una estupida broma asegurense de hacerla a alguien con tan poco cerebro como ustedes… —le arrebate el examen y se lo rompí en la cara— tienes cero, tu la peli rosa se van a detención los dos.

—Que?! —la vi relamerse los labios de enojo— Pero por qué?!

El timbre sonó y salí de mi nuevo salón de clases sin darle importancia a esos dos… seria interesante tratar a mis nuevos alumnos…


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo1: GUERRA**

Estábamos en detención los dos… que era detención pues solo llegar mas tarde a casa y mas cansados, debíamos quedarnos ha hacer los deberes en el colegio con algún profesor que tuviera que acumular horas. En esta ocasión estaba el profesor Danzo y que horror de profesor tanto Naruto como yo le odiábamos era un pesado y aburrido de lo peor… lo vimos levantarse para ir al sanitario claro no sin antes sentenciarnos que si en su ausencia hacíamos algún imperfecto lo pasaríamos muy mal.

—Ese profesor es un maldito! —me recargue en mi pupitre— hoy tenia planeado ir al cine con las chicas…

—Ni digas yo había quedado de ir a jugar con los chicos —Naruto se recargaba en su asiento— Debemos hacer algo para sacarlo del colegio!

—Pero que? Se ve que no es tonto y me da miedo…

—No sé debemos armar un plan con Shikamaru… —Naruto se removia en su asiento— Ahora tengo el culo pegajoso, —se jalaba el pantalón lleno de pegamento y yo solo reía—

—Ay Naruto no sé como fuiste tan tonto en sentarte!

Salimos de detención para irnos del colegio, Ino me llamo para decirme que nos esperaban en su casa para ver que haríamos con ese nuevo profesor.

**Sasuke**

Llegue a casa y revise algunos de los examenes, la mayoría habia respondido un sin fin de estupideces solo algunos sobresalían pero no todos, Nara Shikamaru era bueno revise el reporte que me dieron del salón y al parecer el era el delgado de la clase, Aburame Shino también era muy inteligente, Hyuga Neji sobresalía, Sabaku No Gaara tenia bastantes respuestas buenas… de ahi en fuera los demas no entendía como demonios habían llegado hasta el ultimo grado, quería llorar de frutracion por lo que se me venia encima educando a esos mocosos, vi el examen roto del rubio por curiosidad lo revise pero en menos de la mitad lo tire a la basura ese examen no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, vi el examen de la peli rosa entre mis papeles y lo revise… no estaba mal… casi en su mayoría tenia las respuesta correctas solo le fallaba un poco biología pero de ahí en fuera tenia un muy buen resultado, revise mi listado y era la única chica con buenas notas, al parecer todas estaban mas interesadas en conseguir novio que en sus notas.

Revise mis cosas para la clase del día siguiente debía ponerles claro quién era quien mandaba en esa clase.

**Sakura**

Todos opinaban que debíamos usar más bromas para que cayera en alguna, Shikamru dijo que no, decía que engañarlo no seria tan fácil y era obvio que ese examen lo había hecho por que se había dado cuenta de la broma del pegamento.

—Entre más bromas le hagamos y las descubra mas se ensañara con nosotros… debemos actuar como si le aceptáramos y una vez que se confíe atacaremos.

—Y cómo sugieres que le ataquemos? —Neji lo miro fijamente—

—Eso lo planearos después, debemos ver cómo actúa y como se comporta, debemos analizar a nuestra presa, por lo que vimos hoy no es como los profesores que hemos tenido, primero debemos ganarnos su confianza.

—Yo puedo sugerir algo? —Ino alzo la voz— El profesor es muy guapo —ya iba de puerca la muy cínica— puedo intentar ponerlo nervioso no?

—Que estas sugiriendo? —Shikamaru la miro serio—

—Nada… solo un ligero coqueteo… —maldita cerda! No se que me enfurecía si ya habíamos recurrido a esa treta antes con otros profesores y siempre era Ino quien se encargaba de esa parte del plan, pero esta vez no me parecía tan buena idea como en veces anteriores.—

—Este maestro no es tonto y no creo que caiga en algo así—Shikamaru se giro— Debemos ser buenos estudiantes y una vez que el profesor caiga lo echaremos del colegio, por ahora el plan es ser los mejores alumnos.

Todos planeaban como echar al nuevo profesor y yo solo podía pensar en como echarlo pero a mi cama, no habia dejado de pensar en el y tener sin fin de fantasías con él…

**Sasuke**

A la mañana siguiente entre en el salón con cautela quizá ese rubio planeaba hacer algo después de la detención del dia anterior no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas, todos estaban en sus lugares en completo silencio, cuando me acerque al escritorio todos se levantaron para darme el saludo de bienvenida, Nara se acerco y me entrego una lista.

—Es el listado de asistencia profesor, en la parte trasera esta el listado de pago para la graduación estan anotados los pagos por alumno usted como profesor a cargo de la clase debe llevar el registro…

—No tienen Tesorero o algo así?

—Eh… si Sakura… —me gire a ver a la peli rosa, da apoco comenzaba a grabarme sus nombres y sus rostros— ella es la tesorera, yo el delegado, cada lunes cada alumno debe entregar la cantidad de 3000 yenes se anota en el listado y Sakura guarda el dinero.

—Esto es una cuenta de ahorro o algo asi?

—Eh… si a fin de curso iremos a un viaje escolar para el cual esperemos el profesor Gai pueda llevarnos —el muchacho me miro con serenidad aunque sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno—

—Ok… bueno supongo que como el lunes no tuvieron clase por el accidente de su profesor y ayer nadie lo menciono lo haremos hoy no?

—Eh… si —me estaba hartando con su respuesta de obviedad—

—Haruno Sakura? —la joven asintió y se acerco a mí rápidamente con la cara sonrojada— como lo hacen?

—Bueno… usted va nombrando en orden alfabético y ellos entregan el dinero lo cuenta y me lo da, yo lo guardo y anota en el nombre de cada chico si entrego la cantidad… —señalo el listado y podía ver los pagos anteriores.—

—Ok… abran su libro en la pagina 35 y resuelvan los ejercicios 39 a, b, c y d —escuche sus quejidos pero comenzaron a hacerlo— Aburame Shino pasa hacer tu pago.

Cada uno fue pasando mientras los demás respondían los ejercicios, la peli rosa deposito el dinero en una caja con cerrojo que se guardaba en la estantería del grupo bajo llave, llave que tenía el delegado y ahora yo pues Nara me había dado una copia.

—Usted tendrá la llave del cajón pero solo yo tengo la llave de la caja con el dinero —la joven me mostró una llavesita con un llavero rosado era una flor de cerezo y la metió en su camisa, al parecer la introducía en su sostén… si eran adolescentes llenas de hormonas.—

—Vuelve a tu asiento Haruno.

La vi regresar a su asiento contoneando, su falda se movía de un extremo a otro en un vaivén, esas chiquillas eran una caos existencial.

**Sakura**

La clase continuo y no podía parar de pensar en el profesor lo miraba atenta desde mí asiento, era tan hermoso, me encantaba ver como de vez en cuando se acomodaba las gafas que por el movimiento resbalaban por su nariz, hacia una mueca con los labios como de fastidio pero aun así su rostro era bello pero lo que mas me gustaban eran sus ojos, sus ojos negros eran tan hipnóticos y me habían dejado embelesada cuando estuve cerca de él, vi cuando sus ojos siguieron mi mano al introducir mi llave en mi sostén, lo vi hacer esa mueca con sus labios y pasar saliva, se había puesto nervioso y yo era la causa si Ino pensaba que me lo ganaría estaba equivocada.

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos salimos del salón, el profesor se fue al aula de profesores a tomar desayuno, yo camine con las chicas por el patio, los chicos corrían tras su balón jugando en la cancha hasta que uno de los balones fue directo hacia nosotras, balón que no note yo y dio en mis manos tirándome la soda de fresa que bebía. Quede empapada por completo mi camisa que habia sido blanca ahora tenia una gran mancha rosa fiusha en el pecho, mi sostén de color nude se alcanzaba a transparentar por el exceso de agua.

Corrí a los baños del colegio para limpiarme un poco y quitarme un poco de la sensación melosa de la piel, me quite la blusa y la moje intentando quitar un poco el colorante pero fue inútil aun quedaba ese fantasma rosado en ella, la exprimí lo mas que pude y ahora estaba peor, mojada, pintada y arrugada, el timbre solo y debía volver al salón al entrar todos estaban en sus sillas y mirándome, las chicas se reían de mi y los chicos no dejaban de mirarme el pecho, malditos!

—Srta. Haruno por que se presenta así a mi clase —me miro serio por encima de sus anteojos.—

—Lo lamento… es solo que tuve un accidente en las canchas y me vertí la sonda en cima y en el baño no pude solucionarlo… —lo vi acercarse y quitarse el saco… por dios! Pase saliva y vi como extendió su mano y me lo dió— Uselo en la clase no puede estar así dentro del aula.

Me lo puse y se giro para continuar escribiendo en la pizarra, yo solo me quede de pie mirándolo idiotizada y embriaga por el aroma a hombre que despedía su saco, era un olor exquisito que jamas había olido, si había salido con chicos d dmi edad pero él, él era diferente y hasta en su aroma se notaba esa gran y abismal diferencia.

—Srta Haruno que espera para ir a su lugar —dijo sin quitar la vista de la pizarra, salí de mi letargo y camine a mi asiento.—

Si en la mañana no ponía atención ahora menos… sin duda tener su saco sobre mi cuerpo era la sensación mas bonita que podría sentir…

—Maldita frente de marquesina —Ino cerda me lanzo su enojo en un susurro— ya vi lo que intentas con el profesor hot! Pero ni creas que te dejare que te me adelantes… —me saco la lengua y comenzamos a reirnos.—

La clase paso y veia solo al profe sexy escribir en la pizarra con su hermosa letra…

—Haruno pase a la pizarra.

—Eh?… ok —me levante y camine hasta tomar la tiza en mis manos— no le entiendo profe… —me gire y lo mire sentado en su silla observándome el culo— le gusta lo que mira profe?

—Me encanta lo que miro Haruno, pero me gustaría mas ver que hay debajo… —sus ojos barrieron mi cuerpo hasta centrarse en mi entrepierna

Me acerque lento a él con una sonrisilla y me levante la falda de forma inocente mostrandole mis bragas, él soltó un suspiro y me jalo hacia él con su mano en mi cintura, introdujo su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior y sentí su cálida mano en mi sexo y oh! Era fantástico…

—Haruno! —escuche mi nombre en un grito furioso—

—Si… —apenas y podía articular palabra—

—Haruno! —el grito hizo mas fuerte y escuche las risas—

—Que ocurre? —me desperté somnolienta—

—Como se le ocurre quedarse dormida en mi clase! Si tanto quiere dormir, espero duerma comida en detención…

Lo que me faltaba! Dos días seguidos en detención que dios me amparara! Pero que sueño había tenido solo lo mire darse la vuelta y ese culito me pedía a gritos darle una mordida… deseaba hacer realidad ese sueño delicioso! Y buscaría la forma de hacerlo…

**Sasuke**

El timbre sonó y los chicos salieron uno a uno, mientras yo guardaba mis cosas, habia sido un buen día, si bien algunos estaban muy atrasados en cuanto al temario todos habían estado atentos y no surgió ningún percance o broma, suspire un tanto aliviado tome mi maletín y salí del salón a prisa, esa tarde tenia una cita muy importante y no podía perder tiempo.

Llegue a casa y deje mi maletín camine a mi habitación para cambiarme la camisa y la corbata, el traje me gustaba era de mis favoritos era el indicado para la ocasión me cambie y busque el saco para salir… Maldición! Esa niña se había quedado con mi saco, mire mi reloj y ya era tardísimo para ir a buscar el maldito saco al colegio, me cambie los pantalones rápido y me puse otro saco…

Ya mañana le pediría mi saco a la mocosa de Haruno…

—Y cómo va todo?

Bebí mi trago —pudiste decirme que eran unas bestias salvajes que se deben domar Kakashi.

—Jaja, y quitarle la parte divertida? —me miró con su sonrisilla de burla— ya me imagino y mas con ese tal Naruto… cuídate de él

—Si ya le conocí es medio bruto pero muy persistente.

—Mmm creo que también debes preocuparte de Yamanaka… es algo "insistente"

—No soy tan idiota como para perder mi cédula profesional por una escuincla calenturienta.

—Ok… mmm que otro es peligroso… Nara es muy inteligente si se unen el será un peligro, Inuzuka es algo temperamental, Lee ya lo conocerás es muy entusiasta en el podrás tener un aliado… —Hatake pensaba en los chicos—

—Hablame de Haruno…

—Hmm…Sakura? Es buena alumna es una chiquilla muy inteligente algo temperamental con buenas notas, te ha dado problemas?

—No, solo preguntaba quiero una opinión de cada uno.

—Ya veo… no tienes de que preocuparte con esa niña, te lo aseguro.

De hecho era la que mas me preocupaba… entre el tropiezo en es primer día y que su falda se había levantado un poco me había puesto nervioso, verla introducirse su llave en su sostén me había descolocado un poco mas y rematar con llegar con una blusa mas que transparente dejando ver sus sostén por completo me habia puesto en aprietos esa mocosa… su cabello rosado con esos ojos jade me cautivaron desde el primer dia de clases que la vi… era imposible no verla con ese pelo estridente.

**Sakura**

Se me hacia tarde para ir al colegio, mamá se había quedado dormida ayer había llegado de una guardia de 24 horas seguidas y estaba molida, nos levantamos corriendo para que me llevara al colegio, entre barriendo antes de que el portero cerrara el zaguán del colegio y mama entro conmigo con la justificación de la madre doctora que tuvo un percance… los beneficios de tener una madre con fama nacional de heroina en el quirófano…

Me dejaron entrara, el director Hiruzen abogo por mí con el profesor sexy y mama volvió a casa a descansar estaba casi muerta de cansancio. El día transcurrió sin percances esta vez la libre y no hubo detención por lo que iría a casa sin problema, acomode mis libretas y me coloque la mochila para salir Ino y las chicas me esperaban en la salida, peor en el pasillo me esperaba alguien mas.

—Haruno al fin sale.

—Profe sex… Profesor Uchiha…

—Dime Profesor Sasuke… —me miro con sus grandes y hermosos ojos onix, pase saliva de nervio— la esperaba… trajo mi saco?

—Eh?… —diablos había salido corriendo que no lo había tomado— Perdón en la mañana se me hizo tarde… y lo olvide en mi casa —lo vi hacer esa mueca que me encantaba—

—Esta bien… pero mañana tráigalo sin falta

—Si lo necesita… puedo dárselo ahorita, lléveme a mi casa y se lo doy —le sonríe y relamí mi labio— no vivo lejos —le tome la mano y lo jale al estacionamiento— Trajo su coche no?

**Sasuke**

Si, si tenia de qué preocuparme con esa mocosa… pase saliva y encendí el coche.

—Solo que gire a la izquierda saliendo —se agacho por completo para no verse por la ventana—

—Pero dijiste que vivías hacia el norte, si giró a la izquierda bajare y para reincorporarme debo tomar la avenida principal tardare mas en llevarte… —me miro agachada en el asiento—

—Si pero ahí esta Ino cerda esperándome para irnos juntas… Si me ve estamos fritos, o también la quiere llevar a su casa?—me miro interrogativamente.—

No le respondí avance por el estacionamiento, efectivamente estaba la rubia a fuera del lado derecho del estacionamiento esperándola, giré a la izquierda y la vi levantarse para enderezarse.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad… —me sonrío y se lo abrocho relamiéndose los labios.—


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo2: TENTACIONES**

Llegamos a casa y baje corriendo para abrir la puerta, él se bajo y se quedo parado frente a su coche, me giré a verlo.

—Venga pase! —le hice una seña con mi mano para que me alcanzase—

—No… aquí estoy bien solo trae mi saco. —se quedo serio observándome con su impecable aspecto—

—Venga no sea tímido a mi mama le dará gusto conocerlo… venga —me metí y le grite fuerte a mí mama.— Mama! El profesor Uchiha vino a la casa —lo miré suspirar con frustración y se acerco a la puerta.—

—Será una visita breve… ve por mi saco.

—Si profesor, siéntese en la sala voy por su saco

Corrí a mi habitación y tome su saco estaba hecho pelota entre mis sabanas, porque si había dormido con ese saco como pijama para aspirar su aroma mientras dormía, lo sacudí un poco y trate de desarrugarlo un poco, tome mi perfume y le rocíe un poco para cubrir el ligero aroma a soda de frese que se le había impregnado. Baje corriendo y lo vi sentado en la sala solo.

—Y mi mama? —mire a todas direcciones.—

—No lo sé… me das mi saco?

—Eh… si —se lo devolví y vi una nota en la tv era de mamá—

_Sakura mi amor surgió una emergencia en el hospital y tuve que irme te deje dinero en la mesa para que salgas a comer algo, no tuve tiempo de cocinar._

_Te ama mama_

—Creo que tuvo una emergencia esta en el hospital —no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste mama casi nunca estaba en casa.—

—Pero ella esta bien? —se acerco a mí y coloco su mano en mi hombró— Que le sucedió?

—Ah… jajaj no se preocupe mi mama es la doctora…no lo sabía? Mi mama es la gran doctora Senju Tsunade

—Ah no, no había escuchado hablar de ella…

—Que estuvo viviendo en una cueva toda su vida?

—No, pero sí estudiando en el extranjero y acabo de volver.

—Ah… eso lo explica jajaja —el me sonrió muy ligeramente no era un hombre muy expresivo.— espéreme déje me cambio de ropa ahora bajo.—

—Será mejor que me vaya… —se encamino a la puerta.—

—Espere que no me va a llevar a comer? Tengo hambre y me lo debe…

—Yo? Pero que te debo?

—Le cuide su saco —le sonreí— bajo rápido y nos vamos —corrí a las escaleras antes de que pudiera objetar.—

Reovolotee en mi ropa para encontrar algo que ponerme, una falda corta divina y un top con un suéter ligero, unos tenis y baje corriendo, lo busque en la sala y en la cocina y no estaba se había ido? Me asome en la ventana y ahí seguía mirando su reloj, tome mis llaves y salí con mi bolsa y mi móvil.

—Lista…!— Le sonreí, me miraba fijamente a los ojos.—

—Súbete…

Sonreí triunfante y me subí a su coche, lo encendió y condujo alguna calles.

**Sasuke**

No sé por que había cedido a su petición de que la llevara a comer, conducía por el centro de la ciudad buscando un buen lugar, ella permanecía sentada hablando y hablando y hablando la verdad ya no ponía atención a lo que dijese desde hacia pos mas de 20 minutos, se había sentado arremangando sus piernas en el asiento y su maldita minifalda se había subido entre sus piernas, si bajaba mi mirada podría ver mas allá de lo legal, me concentre en el camino sin desviar la mirada a ella. Me estacione en el primer establecimiento que encontré adecuado para que comiera.

—Que? Por que aqui?—me miro furiosa—

—Que tiene de malo? A los niños les gusta comer aquí… mi hermano trae a su hijo.

—Y cuantos años tiene el niño… 3, 4 años?Que piensa que también quiero una cajita feliz —su entrecejo se frunció mas— No quiero comer en Mc Donald's! —me hizo una mueca— vamos a otro sitio, vamos unas cuadras hacia arriba conozco un lugar lindo —me sonrió—

—Esta bien —solté un suspiro de resignación—

Llegamos al sitio que ella quería, era un sitio agradable de hecho un lugar bueno, tenia un ambiente cálido y un tanto bohemio, era un sitio más para gente adulta no para una niña, se me hizo raro que quisiera un sitio así, pero no dije nada.

—Ordena…

—Mmm… que vas a querer tú?

—Tu? Desde cuando srta. Haruno le di la confianza de tutearme, soy su profesor y me respeta dentro y fuera de la escuela.

—Ay que amargado profe… —frunció el entrecejo y me hizo un puchero— si es así de enojón se va a arrugar pronto —me sonrió— pero si no quiere que le hable de tú esta bien… pediré una pasta y "usted"?

—Nada… —llame al camarero—

—Que? No va a comer? Por que?

—Que van a ordenar?

—Una pasta y un jugo de naranja para la señorita y para mi una copa de vino tinto.

—Si caballero…

—Por que no va a comer?

—No tengo hambre Haruno…

Comenzó a tratar de convencerme de comer con ella, con la historia de que debemos comer a nuestras horas y bien… al fin hija de una doctora usando ese parafraseo típico. El camarero llego con nuestra orden y ella comenzó a comer mientras yo degustaba de mi copa. La veía comer tan entusiasmada y de vez en cuando se sonrojaba porque la miraba atento, por un segundo la notaba tímida, era una chica muy inusual abierta y risueña. La vi limpiarse la comisura de los labios con la manga de su suéter era tan infantil aunque ya no era una niña, ese top marcaba a la perfección sus pechos y esa minifalda dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas.

Termino de comer pague lo que consumimos y salimos al estacionamiento, ella caminaba a un costado mío.

—Bueno Haruno un placer traerla a comer, gracias por mi saco con permiso.

Camine a mi auto y ella se quedo de pie por unos segundos hasta que corrió para ponerse delante de la puerta de mi auto impidiéndome el paso.

—Que no me va a llevar a mi casa? Profe ya es tarde no puedo andar solita por la calle a estas horas —mordió su labio esa maldita estaba flirteando conmigo? Mire al cielo y efectivamente ya empezaba a caer la noche, demonios!—

—Subete…

**Sakura**

Demonios con ese hombre! Era un maldito temprano de hielo no cedía a ninguna de mis insinuaciones no es que yo fuera una mujer fatal pero habia visto esas tácticas en Ino en mas de una ocasión y funcionaban o quiza por que Ino era Ino con esos tremendos pechos y yo… yo solo era Sakura la insípida Haruno… a pesar de que habia conseguido que me llevara a casa ya no estaba tan entusiasmaba, note su reacción cuando cedió fue mas por hartazgo y compromiso por que él era el adulto, cuando llegamos me baje y cerré la puerta de su coche sin decir nada, solo escuche que el auto arranco y ni adiós dijimos…

Entre en la casa y mama ya estaba ahí, revisaba unas radiografías, la salude y subía a mi habitación completamente desanimada, que me hacia pensar que alguien como él se fijaría en mí? escuche mi puerta abrirse y limpie mis ojos.

—Que es lo que le pasa a mi pequeña? —mi mama acaricio mi espalda, no levante mi rostro de la almohada no quería que viera mis ojos llorosos—

—Nada ma… solo que hoy no me fue muy bien en la escuela… el nuevo profesor es muy exigente y hay un tema que no se me da en matemáticas.

—Y por eso lloras? Sakura tu no eres de las que se rinden tan fácil, mi niña da todo de si por alcanzar sus metas y si ese tema es complicado mi niña encontrara la manera de entenderlo… o te vas a dar por vencida? —mi mama me giro y la mire a los ojos.— mi niña jamas se da por vencida o si?

—No mamá —me limpie de nuevo los ojos— no me doy por vencida —le sonreí—

—Pues mañana quiero que vayas a esa escuela y le demuestres a ese profesor que a ti no hay nada que te detenga y puedes con ese tema y lo que venga jaja

—Si mama… -la abrace muy fuerte y me beso la frente.—

—Te amo cariño

—Yo a ti mama…

Mama salió de la habitación y me quede tumbada en la cama mirando el techo, su consejo me habia hecho volver la carril y no desistir de que el profe sexy me mirara como yo le miraba a él… mañana le demostraría que Haruno Sakura era una chica de temer…


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo3: ACORRALADO

El director Hiruzen me había pedido que eligiera a los 5 mejores alumnos para enviarlos a las olimpiadas del conocimiento que se celebrarían en la ciudad de Osaka, como yo era el profesor a cargo del ultimo grado seria quien los llevaría para representar a la escuela en un mes… revisaba la lista de alumnos y sin duda el mejor promedio era Hyuga Neji, de ahi Nara Shikamaru quien si no fuera tan huevon tendría el mejor promedio sin duda, el otro era Aburame Shino, Sabaku No Gaara tambien tenia buenas notas y solo me faltaba uno mas… quizá si Inuzuka se apuraba con las tareas y estudiara podría ser candidato, o quizá Sai, revise mis apuntes y apareció esa chiquilla Haruno Sakura tenia mejor promedio que Sabaku No y Aburame… ella era la indicada pero no quería llevarla, prefería un equipo de puros varones tener que lidiar en un viaje con una chica era complicado y mas con ella.

Me recargue en mi sillón y me embarque en los recuerdos de esa tarde con ella, en el auto, en su casa y en el restaurant habían sido muy divertidos era una chica muy alegre, aunque no entendía por que al final se había puesto tan seria ni siquiera se había despedido de mi, sacudí mis pensamientos y me concentre en lo que debía, mañana debía entregar ese listado y debía analizar todas las opciones viables para no llevar a Haruno conmigo a ese viaje.

Llegue al salón aun no llegaban todos faltaban 15 minutos y aun no decidía a quien llevaría para completar el grupo escolar, Kira entraba al salón y le llame.

—Inuzuka venga aquí…

—Que sucede profesor?

—Que tal anda por las tardes para quedarse en sesiones de extra clase.

—Que?! No no cuente conmigo tengo partidos y no puedo faltar —brinco hasta su asiento, soltó su mochila y salió corriendo.—

—Nadie aceptara por las buenas —me miro la chica tímida del salón Hyuga era creo su apellido, casi no hablaba.—

—Por?

—Saben que por estas fechas son las olimpiadas del conocimiento y deben prepararse con clases intensivas durante un mes después de clases.

—Ya veo…

—Por lo general quienes se apuntan como voluntarios en apoyo como tutores de extra clase son Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Gaara y Sakura… —Eran quienes había pensado pero maldición que no había un sexto candidato que ocupara el puesto de Haruno?!—

Eso lejos de ayudarme me enfrascaba en un problema mayor, no importaba que les obligara si ellos no querían no se presentarían a las clases de preparación… debía elegir personas comprometidas—

Salí a la dirección y llevaba mi listado para proponer a los cinco alumnos que representarían a la escuela, al parecer Hiruzen no estaba le deje la hoja con la secretaria y salí de la dirección.

—Profesor Uchiha! —salió la secretaria.— disculpe pero el listado esta incompleto.

—

—Eh? —revise y efectivamente estaba incompleto no había puesto su nombre, tome mi bolígrafo y anote su nombre.—

_Haruno Sakura_

Camine de vuelta al aula y escuche timbrar la alarma de inicio de clases, camine por el vacío pasillo escuche una respiraron agitada detrás de mi, alguna pobre alma que llegaba tarde a clases, que esperaba no fuera un alumno mío por que no le dejaría entrar después de mi.

—Buenos días profesor! —me giré y era ellla— Anoche ya no me despedí de USTED —se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla — Lo veo en el aula— me guiño el ojo y corrió por el pasillo para entrar primero que yo.—

Se metió en el salón y me quede ahí parado, qué demonios había sido eso? Entre al salón y note su mirada desde la puerta, entre sin ponerle atención y me senté en mi silla para iniciar la clase. De vez en vez levantaba mi mirada para ver que hicieran sus deberes y estuvieran en silencio y al toparme con su mirada ella me sonreía de forma coqueta, miraba a los demás y afortunadamente todos estaban metidos en sus deberes como para notar que esa chiquilla me estaba coqueteando. Bajaba la mirada de inmediato concentrándome en mis deberes.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y todos salieron al patio o a la cafetería ella fue la primera en salir y yo el ultimo, camine al aula de profesores y ahí estaba ella.

—Hola Profesor Sasuke!

—Srta. Haruno buenos dias… —camine de largo para entrar al aula—

—Le traje una manzana —me extendió la manzana, dude un poco pero la tome— es para que se acuerde de mi… —me sonrió y se fue por el pasillo dando saltitos—

Entre en el aula de profesores y solo pedí a dios que se amparara de mí y me ayudara con esa niña! En dónde tenia la cabeza cuando había cedido en poner su nombre en el listado para ir a Osaka!

**Sakura**

Notaba que me veia de vez en cuando, que nuestras miradas se topaban, pero aun así el se ponía algo a la defensiva, necesitaba ser mas directa.

—Shion me podrías ayudar…

—Si que sucede?

—Es que fui con el oculista hace unos dias y me dice que me deben hacer lentes pero mi mama insiste que me hagan unos estudios previos ya sabes mama doctora mete su cuchara en todo jajaja… y pues quería pedirte de favor que si cambiamos sitio en clase es que no alcanzo a ver…

Si, Shion tenia el lugar mas privilegiado ahora, era quien se sentaba frente al profesor sexy y divino Uchiha, antes nadie quería ese lugar a hora todas matábamos por ese sitio.

—Si no te preocupes cambiamos después del receso te parece?

—Si quieres yo paso mis cosas y las tuyas… tu no te preocupes

—Ok, gracias Saku

—Gracias a ti Shion…

Corrí al salón para cambiar nuestras cosas, pase las de Shion a mi lugar cinco bancas al fondo y pase las mías al frente justo frente al profe sexy… cuando el timbre sonó yo ya estaba sentadita en mi nuevo lugar, lo vi entrar y verme por unos segundos ahí sentada, no dijo nada y continuo. Inicio su clase de lo mas normal, Maldito! Porque era tan frio…

Si el no cedía necesitaba plan b y en que consistía el plan b pues en ser mas directa, nos pidió que leyéramos unas paginas en silencio, todos leíamos nuestros libros, él revisaba su libreta de anotaciones muy atento, revise que nadie me mirara y subí ligeramente mi falda, lo miraba atenta con mi bolígrafo en la boca, note que levanto la mirada y vio mis piernas, levanto la mirada y me vio a los ojos, parecía furioso, pase saliva pero si ya había iniciado la guerra definitivamente yo no me rendiría y mucho menos perdería, le sonreí y mordí mi labio, desvío su mirada y se levanto para anotar algo en la pizarra.

—Realicen esa actividad vuelvo en unos minutos, no hagan ruido o tendrá tarea para no ver la luz del sol en todo el fin de semana

Salió del salón rápidamente y me quede un poco confundida con su reacción ciertamente no esperaba que huyera de mi.

**Sasuke**

Camine por el pasillo, no mas bien corrí por el pasillo para llegar a a oficina de Hiruzen, necesitaba ese listado ahora en mis manos, no me importaba si tenia que arrastrar a Inuzuka hasta los talleres extra clase pero el ocuparía el sitio de Haruno a como diera lugar. Al llegar me recibo la secretaria ya le había entregado mi listado a Hiruzen, debía hablar con él.

—Que pasa profesor Uchiha?

—Necesito el listado de alumnos que le entrego su secretaria Sarutobi.

—El listado? —el hombre removió papeles de su escritorio—aquí esta… aquí lo tiene.

—Gracias —tome mi bolígrafo y tache el nombre de Haruno y anote el de Kira Inuzuka.— Ya esta.

—Que sucede muchacho?

—Haruno ya no ira, en su lugar ira Inuzuka

—Pero eso no es posible acabo de ingresar los nombres a la plataforma y ya quedaron registrados, tiene que llevar a la alumna Haruno.

—Que?

—Si… es ella o nos descalifican del concurso….

Mierda!

—… Necesito que los prepare bien profesor Uchiha entre mas rápido inicie con los talleres será mejor para los muchachos.

—Si… los iniciare lo antes posible, gracias…

Sali de la oficina para regresar a mi salón, al entrar la mocosa me miraba con su sonrisita y la maldita falda a medio muslo, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, llevo su bolígrafo a la boca comenzó a chuparlo… hija de…! Desvíe mi mirada me centre en los deberes que aun debía ponerles a los chicos. La clase estaba por concluir y los chicos que habían terminado las actividades comenzaban a guardar sus cosas.

—Nara, Hyuga Neji, Aburame, Sabaku No y Haruno terminando la clase necesito hablar con ustedes…

Todos salieron del salón una vez que solo el timbre y me halle con el equipo que representaría a la escuela en las olimpiadas del conocimiento.

—Ustedes representaran a la escuela en la olimpiada del conocimiento que se llevara a cabo en Osaka —vi la cara de fastidio de Nara, el desinterese de Hyuga y Sabaku No, la frustración de Aburame… por lo menos Haruno mostraba entusiasmo.— necesito preprarlos durante el siguiente mes para que aprendan algunos temas que al parecer no vieron con el profesor Maito Gai que es muy probable que aborden en la olimpiada… nos quedaremos después de clase…

—Y debemos quedarnos en la escuela? No puede darnos el temario y nosotros lo estudiamos en casa? —Hyuga me interrumpió—

—Si les doy el temario puede que lo estudien… —mire a Nara— como puede que no y no planeo arriesgarme, así evaluare su aprendizaje en las sesiones.

—Que dias nos quedaremos?

—Al principio solo serán los martes y jueves d sobre la marcha veremos si basta con un día o debemos estudiar toda la semana…

Los chicos asintieron y salieron del aula, tome mi maletín y mi saco para salir del colegio camine por el pasillo y vi a la peli rosa de pie frente a uno de los pilares de la entrada, me miraba sonriente mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Me encantara pasar mas tiempo con usted profesor Sasuke — se inclino ligeramente hacia mí— espero repitamos lo de ayer…

Mire a los alrededores para cerciorarme que nadie viera esta escena.

—De que habla Haruno —la mire serio.—

—De ir a comer… —me miro fijamente— o que pensaba profesor Sasuke —me sonrió de forma coqueta—

—Srta. Haruno creo usted esta malinterpretando nuestra relación, usted es mi alumna y yo soy su…

—Yo no dije otra cosa profesor —mordió su labio y se hizo al inocente— que pasa por su mente profesor Sasuke… yo solo quiero conocer mas a mi querido profesor… —se paro de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla— nos vemos tengo que llegar a casa

La vi irse por el pasillo hasta llegar al portón, se giro y me lanzo un beso la muy coqueta… estaba jugando conmigo pero no se lo iba a permitir esa mocosa, yo no sería su juguete y mucho menos su diversión, pase saliva y camine a mi auto, encendí el coche y acomode el retrovisor mire mi rostro en el espejo y vi mi mejilla con un beso pintado en color rosa…

Tengo que ponerle un alto a esa niña!


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo4: ALTO**

Termine de abotonarme la camisa y anude mi corbata, entre a la cocina para tomar un breve lunch antes de salir al colegio, tome mi saco pero antes de colocarlo había un raro aroma en el, olía a cerezo con frutillas, era un aroma dulce y raro, yo jamas usaba esas cosas y últimamente entre la escuela, los seminarios y revisar mis acciones en la empresa no tenia tiempo para buscar una chica con la cual coger… vino a mi mente Haruno, era el saco que le había prestado y al parecer se le había impregnado su aroma, entre a mi habitación y lo deje en el sofá para llevarlo después a la tintorería y cambie de saco…

Llegue al colegio para dar la clase, los chicos ya no habían vuelto a intentar nada en contra de mi, pero lejos de relajarme eso me ponía mas tenso sabia que no eran chicos tan fácil de persuadir asi que debía esperar el golpe que prepararían en mi contra, hoy tendría la primera clase con los chicos para prepararlos.

Mientras ellos respondían terminaban las actividades que les ponía yo revisaba las lecciones a repasar, salieron a su hora de almuerzo y camine al aula de profesores, me sente en el sofa y me recargo para descansar un poco, sentí que alguien se sentaba muy cerca de mi, su brazo roso mi brazo y abri los ojos.

—Profesor Sasuke le andaba buscando —sus grandes ojos jade me miraban muy de cerca, me separe de inmediato de ella poniendo distancia entre los dos.—

—Srta. Haruno… —mire en la sala y no habia nadie mas— que hace aquí?

—Ya le dije profesor… le andaba buscando era solo para confirmar si esta tarde tendremos clase extra con usted… —me mostró su móvil— debo avisarle a mi mama para que no se preocupe..

—Si, creo ya hablamos dejado claro los horarios —me sonrió— si es todo por favor salga de la sala de profesores usted no puede estar aquí.

—Ok… gracias profesor Sasuke

Se levanto y coloco su mano en mi entrepierna para impulsarse al levantarse, sentí sus deditos en mis testiculos, me estremecí por completo me sujete del posabrazos del sofa y la maldita mocosa solo soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Ay disculpe profesor Sasuke no me fije… —se cubrió la boca con culpa fingida, conteniendo sus ganas de reir— creo le toque sus cositas… nos vemos en el salón —sonrió y se largo—

Debía ponerle un alto ahora mismo, me levante en ese momento y salí detrás de ella, pero me tope con Kakashi que entraba con su almuerzo.

—No vas a comer Sasuke?

—Ya se me fue el apetito… —mire a la mocosa brincotear por el pasillo, ya la vería después.—

**Sakura**

Corrí hasta el salón para sentarme, saque mi brillo labial y lo coloque, no sentí en que momento entro pero sentí su mano enérgica sobre mi brazo, me apretaba con fuerza y me jalo hasta él.

—No sé a que estes jugando niñita… pero no voy a permitir este comportamiento conmigo —sus ojos reflejaban tanto enojo que juraría que arrojaban lumbre, pase saliva— no me obligues a usar medidas mas drásticas mocosa.

Respire agitada enserio su mirada me daba miedo, escuche el timbre sonar y me solto de inmediato se alejo de mi y se sentó en su silla y mis compañeros entraron al salón me quede estática de pie en ese lugar sin poderme mover.

—Saskura estas bien? —Naruto sujeto mi brazo—

—Eh… si Naruto —camine con el hasta mi nuevo asiento—

No levante la mirada, no quería verlo evite encontrarme con su mirada en cualquier momento, anotaba lo que decía sin siquiera levantar el rostro, miraba la pizarra únicamente cuando él se había sentado, los chicos salieron del salón cuando la clase habia terminado.

—Bien chicos nos quedaremos en este salón y comenzaremos con la clases extras… revise que materias son las que les fallan mas y comenzaremos con Física —nos repartió unas hojas cuando se acerco a mi lugar desvié mi mirada a la ventana y no cogí la hoja, solo la dejo en mi pupitre— Respondan cualquier duda me preguntan.

Comencé a leer y no era difícil, realmente se me daban bien casi todas las materias, Todos respondimos los ejercicios uno por uno en la pizarra, el primero en pasar fue Neji, el siguiente fue Gaara, luego Shino, después Shikamaru y mi turno se llego…

—Haruno resuelva el ultimo

Escuche su voz y me levante rápido sin mirarlo, resolví el problema y el tiempo se había terminado. Solo escuche que dijo que mi ejercicio era correcto, nos dio la orden de que podíamos retirarnos, salieron todos, el primero en salir fue él, me quede un instante en el salón analizando todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Salí al pasillo y camine a la salida y ahí estaba él esperándome.

—Haruno… —desvío su mirada evitando contacto con mis ojos— Lamento mi comportamiento con usted después del receso… pero debe entender que debe haber una linea de respeto entre usted y yo…

—Y que le hace pensar que le quiero faltar al respeto… —vi que hizo una mueca estaba molesto por mi comentario— Yo no soy la que se pone nerviosa cuando me acerco a usted… no es mi culpa que usted este tan interesado en mi como yo en usted! —lo jale de su corbata y lo bese en la mejilla, lo solté y vi como me miraba asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer.—

Camine a la salida y camine lo mas rápido que pude no quería que me alcanzase y de nueva cuenta me encarara porque juraba que esta vez no soportaría esa mirada tan penetrante que tenia.

**Sasuke**

Esa maldita mocosa! Me había visto la cara de idiota en esas ultimas horas, pensé que yo habia exagerado al amenazarla hasta me sentía culpable por mi forma de tratarla, sentía que había sido un idiota con ella, al final de cuentas era una niña inmadura y yo el adulto razonable y me había comportado como un inmaduro, cuando me acerque a disculparme con ella esperaba que dijese algo como "si profesor no se preocupe entiendo y no volverá a ocurrir" o un "no se me vuelva a acercar" eso ultimo hubiera estado genial, pero no! No solo me había besado que era lo más grave de la situación y rogaba por que nadie en la escuela que estuviera a esas horas nos hubiera visto, sino que encima me había restregado en la cara que sabia que yo le correspondía y era lo que mas temía por que en efecto la maldita mocosa del infierno tenia razón.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo5: ENSEñEME**

Ese día no pude quedarme a las sesiones como habíamos quedado asi que la pase al viernes en el mismo horario, les avise a cada uno que la clase se postergaba pero sin falta ahora tendríamos la sesión. La clase ocurrió sin percances aun no me fiaba de esos babosos si bien hasta ahora no me habían vuelto a poner alguna de sus trampas notaba su hostilidad en el trato principalmente en el rubio y en el tal Inuzuka, era muy directos con sus "indirectas" en deportes notaba que tiraban el balón directo a mi, lastima siempre fui bueno en deportes y muy hábil esquivando balones, pena por ellos por que no tenian mi misma habilidad y yo si les daba de forma accidentada al devolverles el balón.

—Ahhh! Profe me dolio… —el rubio se retorcia del dolor sobándose el abdomen—

—Creo calcule mal Uzumaki… deja de quejarte y continua el juego.

Cuando observaba a las chicas trataba de no encontrarme a Haruno, era una chica muy persistente, desde aquella tarde después de la sesión la evitaba a como diera lugar, ese beso no debía haber sucedido y debía poner distancia yo, estaba claro que hablar con ella no funcionaba, termino la clase de deportes y los chicos se retiraron a sus casas a excepción de los chicos de la olimpiada, se irían a las duchas y de ahi de vuelta al salón, los esperaba sentado en mi escritorio, cuando la vi a entrar a ella, se sento enfrente de mi, sentía su mirada pero no hice contacto con ella, continue con mi trabajo en mis notas, espere unos minutos mas pero los chicos no llegaban.

—Haruno, puedes ir a buscar a tus compañeros…

—Me esta pidiendo que vaya por ellos a las duchas de chicos? —me miro asombrada—

—No, solo quiero que veas si estan en el pasillo…

—Ok profesor Sasuke… por usted hago lo que quiera… —levante mi mirada por el tono que habia usado en esa ultima parte de su frase— lo que quiera —relamio sus labios y salió del salón—

No se como demonios le haria para sobrellevar estas malditas sesiones con ella y peor llevarla a Osaka por casi una semana…

Después de unos minutos volvió con su carita de inocente fingida.

—Profe… los chicos ya se fueron —mordía su labio— creo se les olvido que tendríamos la sesión…

—Que? Pero habíamos quedado que hoy tendríamos la sesión! —comencé a levantar mis cosas completamente furioso—

—Que hace?

—No es claro? Levanta tus cosas tendremos la sesión el lunes para reponer esta.

—Pero… yo estoy aquí se me hace una falta de respeto que no valore que yo si le cumplo profe… —se contoneo mordiendo su lápiz—- o no me dará la sesión a mí?

—Haruno no puedo darte la clase solo a ti… estas no son clases privadas, son clases de reforzamiento en grupo.

—Yo lo veo igual… ya nos quedamos, por que no aprovechar el tiempo en no-so-tros…

—Haruno…

—Deme clases…

Suspire y la mire fijamente, quizá era cierto podía enfocarme en ella y después con los chicos enfocarme en las materias que ellos fallaban más y no atrasar las clases.

—Ok… siéntate, —saque mis notas y revise sus calificaciones y vi que sus fallas eran mas en biología— Qué parte del temario abarcaron con Guy?

—Hm… no mucho se enfocaba mas en deportes y en filosofía se le da bastante bien jajaja…

—Si me doy cuenta… en las demás materias el grupo en general esta muerto. Abre tu libro y resuelve la pagina 32.

—Mm… si me explica primero quizá resuelva mejor las cosas, le recuerdo el profe Guy no se enfocaba mucho en esa materia… —se deslizo levemente sobre la silla— explíqueme poquito…

—Esta bien, en qué tema se quedo Guy?

—En el sistema reproductor masculino y femenino —maldita sea!—

—En que tienes dudas?

—En todo… no se como funciona… como es… y cual es su función principal

Enserio? Me estaba viendo la cara de pendejo? Su carilla de inocente inuandoseme dejaba en claro sus obvias intenciones y las dejo más claras cuando abrió sus piernas con su ya levantada falda hasta el muslo, sus bragas rosas estaban casi expuestas.

—Haruno… siéntese adecuadamente o la clase se termina en este instante!

—Ay no me había dado cuenta profesor Sasuke es que hace tanto calor… —mordió su labio y bajo la mirada, se acomodo en sus siento y volvió a su actitud de niña buena.— ahora si ya me explica?

Maldita escuincle del demonio, abrí el libro y comencé a explicarle el sistema reproductor masculino, saque unas laminillas del archivero para enfatizar algunos puntos.

—A este acto se le llama erección que se presenta en la pubertad.

—Y como se logra una erección profe… —mi miraba atenta—

—Con estimulación sobre la zona.

—Pero cómo? —ok si me puse nervioso—

—Existen muchos tipos de estimulación que hacen que un hombre tenga una erección

—Y qué ocurre después de la erección? Como se quita?

—Es lo que mencionaba de la pagina 25, debe haber coito y una vez finalizado la erección se quita.

—Y cómo se hace el coito?

—Eso es ahondar mucho en el tema, continuemos con el sistema reproductor femenino para que termines de entender el tema…

Continue explicándole basándome en las imágenes de su libro de texto, ella lo miraba y levantaba su carita observándome con sus grandes ojos.

—Y así es cómo pasa, se logra la fecundación entre el ovulo y el esperma. Dudas?

—Como es que eso cabe en ese agujero? —casi me atraganto con mi saliva—

—Disculpa?

—Usted menciono que el pene va dentro de la vagina y cuando el coito se da y se llega al orgasmo el pene expulsa el semen lleno de espermas que buscaran llegar al ovulo y fecundarlo no? —asentí— pero como un pene cabe en una vagina… es un agujerito chiquito como metes un pepino en un anillo? Se hace pedazos el pepino o explota el anillo—casi se me salen los ojos de las orbes con su ejemplo.— debe dolor montones no?

—Haruno… no creo que

—Profe estoy muy confundida —se levanto y camino hacia mi— digamos que la teoría no es lo mío… por que no mejor me explica de forma mas… "practica" —sus grandes ojos jade me miraban con un brillo peculiar y su boquita tenia una sonrisilla picara.—

—Haruno… —escuche un ruido en el pasillo y vi que alguien se aproximaba al aula, una sombra se acercaba.—

—Profesor Uchiha, puedo hablar con usted? —me sentía nervioso, habría escuchado?— Haruno cómo estas?

—Bien profesor Asuma —la maldita estaba sentada en su asiento moviendo sus piececitos como una niña buena cuando en realidad era satan en persona, le sonreía como un angelito— Me dio gusto verlo… profesor Uchiha ya acabo nuestra sesión pero dejamos pendiente la clase para otro día… no termino de explicarme aun tengo muchas dudas —me sonrío dulcemente e hizo una reverencia—

—Cuidate mucho pequeña… —la maldita salió del salón de forma inocente y solo me quede mirándola.— Y bien profesor tiene unos minutos para conversar?

—Eh… si, que sucede?

—Es solo que la profesora Anko cumple años el lunes y le daremos una fiesta sorpresa en el aula de profesores, te anotas?

**Sakura**

Había visto el nerviosismo en sus ojos cuando me acerque a él, cuando le hable y me insinuaba, el profesor sentía lo mismo que yo sentía al estar cerca de él, pero era tan malditamente correcto, por que no simplemente me bajaba las bragas y me cogía en el salón como otros profesores se habían cogido a Ino… odiaba a ese profesor, nunca me había comportado de esta manera, yo era la primera en decirle cerda a Ino por ser tan descarada y ahora yo era la descarada y me lo quería coger! Y lo peor era que no me arrepentía de acosarlo al contrario me divertía y mucho, verlo resistirse ante mí, pero si que me desesperaba no poder acercarme a él, aquel día le di ese beso "inocente" pero moría por besar sus labios… pero no soltaría toda la carne al asador lo tentaría de apoco hasta que el me besara a mí.

Llegue al salón a primera hora el lunes quería ser la primera en darle sus buenos días a mi profesor adorado, entre y la sonrisa se me fue al piso cuando lo vi con los chicos.

—Me pueden explicar por que no se quedaron a la sesión el viernes? —el profesor Sasuke se veía muy enojado—

—Usted dijo que se cancelaba profesor —Neji lo miro irritado—

—Yo no dije nada!

—Usted mando avisarnos con Sakura… —él giro su mirada a la puerta y trague hondo—

—Lo habia olvidado… —sus ojos no se quitaban de encima— vayan a sus asientos

—Pfff quien lo entiende —Shino se sento en su lugar enojado—

—Srta. Haruno acompañe por unos libros… —paso muy sereno a mi costado y solo asentí—Camine rápido…

Le seguí temerosa de que podría pasar….


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo6: NERVIOS**

Caminamos por el pasillo, la notaba nerviosa pero no decía nada, la maldita había hecho eso a propósito, se encargo de hacer que sus compañeros se largaran y quedarnos solos en el aula, estaba que me hervía la sangre por sus estupidos jueguitos, comenzaba a perder la paciencia con esa chiquilla, ingresamos a la biblioteca y salude a la encargada.

—Necesitamos unos libros para la clase.

—Adelante profesor Sasuke, Sakurita buenos días!

—Buenos dias Señora Chiyo —la vieja la miraba con dulzura y ella adoraba su estupida pose de buena niña que todos le compraban—

Ingrese hasta el fondo de la biblioteca y la encare, la tome del brazo y la acorrale en la pared detrás de la estantería, vi que su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos parpadeaban muy rápido, me tenia miedo y oh dios! qué bien se sentía que esa maldita me tuviera miedo, sentía que volvía a tener el control de la situación.

—A qué demonios estas jugando Haruno?! —le susurre para que la vieja no me escuchara.—

—Yo… yo…

— No te hagas la inocente que ya me di cuenta que no eres para nada el angelito que todos dicen que eres!

—Yo… —se cubrió el rostro con sus manos— yo… profe… —creo había soltado en llanto—

—Sea lo que sea que trames no vas a poder conmig…

—Ah… ahhh… ahhhhh… me duele profe —me quede mudo cuando me interrumpió, comenzó a gemir, bajo sus manos y sus ojos me miraban fijamente relamió sus labios— ahhhh…

—Que demonios estas haciendo Haruno?!

—No se preocupe profe… —coloco sus brazos en mi cuello y beso mi cuello— si le gusta hacerlo rudo por mi no hay problema…

Se desabrocho el botón de su camisa y vi su piel, desabrocho otro mas y vi ese encaje rosa asomarse, desabrochaba el siguiente pero me separe de ella de inmediato, me miraba con sus grandes ojos jade estaba de lo mas divertida, que había sido ese teatrito de la chica temerosa… se acerco a mi y se recargo en mi pecho.

—Solo no sea muy rudo profe… si me deja marcas mi mama me va a regañar.

Me separe de ella y tome la primera pila de libros que había a la mano y salí corriendo de la biblioteca, entre al salón y minutos después entro ella tan tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Nara reparte los libros y comiencen a leer. —Nara camino hasta mi y levanto el primer libro—

—Pero profe ya leímos la Ileada el curso anterior…

—No me importa! Reparte los malditos libros y a leer dije!

Nara repartió los libros y comenzaron a quejarse, Haruno me miraba atenta y me lanzo un ligero beso, baje la mirada y me senté mirando el libro… por qué maldita sea intentaba ponerle un limite a esa mocosa y terminaba perdiendo la cordura yo!

**Sakura**

La hora del desayuno llego y lo vi salir casi corriendo del aula, quería salir detrás de él y acosarlo en el baño o en la maquina expendedora pero Naruto me abordo, al parecer había una nueva junta para decidir que haríamos en contra del profe sexy, al parecer Naruto ya estaba harto que no hiciéramos nada por hecharle.

—Tenemos que actuar!

—Naruto el profe no es tonto y si nos arriesgamos justo ahora podemos arriesgarnos a perder el viaje.

—Que?! Noooo no podemos arriesgarnos hemos trabajado tanto por ese viaje! —Ino fue la primera en respingar—

—Me acaban de decir en la dirección que debemos elegir el lugar al cual asistiremos para comenzar hacer las reservaciones y pagos, de lo contrario nos saldrá mucho mas caro. —Shikamaru se sentó en su lugar— Tu sabrás Naruto…

—Pero eso quiere decir que ya así nada mas lo aceptamos?

—No… —Shikamaru suspiro— quiero decir que solo elegimos el lugar, hacemos reservaciones, se hacen las transferencias de pago… y listo una vez hechos los pagos no se puede cancelar nada… aun si hacemos renunciar al nuevo profesor jaja

—Cuanto tomara eso?

—No sé… quizá dos semanas o tres.

—Ok… podremos aguantar ese tiempo, pasado esas semanas ese profe deberá cuidarse de nosotros!

**Sasuke**

Termino el almuerzo y regrese al salón en mi escritorio me aguardaban Nara y Haruno, al parecer debían elegir el destino al cual irían al finalizar el curso y como profesor a cargo debía fungir como mediador para que no se mataran en el proceso.

—Bien… Haruno tu anotaras en la pizarra las opciones que dicten e iremos descartando, Nara tu revisaras los presupuestos…

—Como?

—Si Nara… no es cómo que decidan ir a Paris y quieran hospedarse en montes elíseos no les alcanzara el presupuesto, deben buscar algo acorde a sus ahorros.

—Tenemos suficiente para el viaje —Nara sonrío— Hemos ahorrado desde el inicio de la secundaria, trabajamos en vendimias con el profesor Guy asi que tenemos dinero suficiente para elegir un viaje al extranjero.

—Yo quiero ir a Disneyland! —el primero en gritar fue Kiba—

—Nooo yo quiero ir a Milan la capital de la moda —la rubia solevanto de golpe—

—Estan locos?! Yo quiero ir Londres a la final de la copa internacional de Futbol

—No mejor a Hawai

—Yo quiero ir a Brasil!

—Australia

—Corea

—Paris!

Ahí estaban todos gritando por elegir el maldito lugar y comenzaba dolerme la cabeza, ningún lugar coincidía en lo que gritaban cada uno quería un sitio diferente, solo los escuchaba alegar cuando un aroma a cerezas me embriago, esa mocosa estaba muy cerca de mi…

—Si yo fuera usted sugeriría una playa… —escuche su susurro mientras se reclinaba simulando leer la lista de pago aun lado de mi—

—Como por que opinaría yo Haruno…

—Por que tengo un bikini divino que se le gustaría profe — levante la mirada y me encontré con sus enormes ojos jade.— es de dos piezas… y es una tanguita divina…

Se levanto y continuó escribiendo los destinos que mencionaban, yo solo me quede mirándola, maldita mocosa!

—Profe que sugiere? —Nara me miro y yo despabile—

—Silencio!… —mire a Nara— de cuánto es su presupuesto Nara?—me extendió un papel y era una cantidad muy sugerente—

—Esto es con lo que contamos para hacer los pagos de hotel, reservaciones de tickets de avión y las entradas a dos o tres sitios de interés común siempre y cuando no excedan el coste de lo que tenemos previsto.

—Aún tienen mas dinero?

—Si pero es para los pagos de traslado estando ya en el sitio, contratación de autobuses… ya sabe.

—Perfecto… lo haremos de esta manera…

Primero los hice votar por un continente, el que tuviera mas votos contra la segunda posición, después el continente que tuviera más votos de esos dos elegirían un país que les llamara la atención, el que tuviera mas votos se seleccionaría que zona visitarían. Después de un largo… muy largo rato de peleas entre todos los chicos llegaron a un acuerdo.

—Yo no quiero ir a Nueva York a hacer shopping —Uzumaki comenzó a irritarse—

—Pues yo no planeo ir escalar el gran cañón Naruto!

—Yo dije a Hawai quiero playa!

—Yo quiero ir a Alaska a esquiar!

Y ahí íbamos de nueva cuenta…

—Basta!… si lo que quieren es un sitio donde tengan todo sin tener que moverse tanto pueden ir a Florida, tienen playa, tiene Disney Orlando, Universal estudios, zonas de Shopping, zonas ecoadventure, no tendrían que gastar tanto en traslados y tu el quiere ir a Alaska… tienen clima en el hotel.

Los chicos me miraron con desconfianza.

—Eso nos ayudaría mucho chicos, si gastamos menos en traslados podríamos tener mas actividades. —Nara miro sus cuentas.— Nos sobraría algo para otras recreaciones.

—Yo voto porque vayamos a donde dice el profe Sasuke—Haruno me sonrió— me parece genial su idea!

Después de perder el resto de las clases por fin se habían puesto de acuerdo, solo que debían continuar con sus actividades para juntar mas dinero, pues los pagos se harían en las siguientes semanas y aun debían juntar para liquidar sus cuentas y los traslados. Tome mis cosas y salí del salón ya no había nadie en los pasillos, llegue hasta mi auto y ahi estaba Haruno recargada en mi auto, pase saliva y mire a todos lados esperaba que no hubiera nadie con esa niña ya no sabia que esperar.

—Profesor Sasuke! Me alegra que llegue… —estaba nerviosa? Eso era raro en ella—

—Que sucede Haruno?

—Es que… tengo un problema… y ya no hay nadie en el cole…

—Que ocurre? —la vi mirar a los lados y morder su labio—

—Se me rompió y no puedo irme así a mi casa… pensé que quizá usted podría llevarme en su coche…

—Que…? —mire sus zapatos pero estaban bien— se te rompió la mochila?

—No… —bajo sus brazos que mantenía cruzados en su pecho— se me rompió el bra…

¨Por instinto mire y se alcanzaban a notar sus pezones por debajo de su camisa blanca, estaban ligeramente duros por que se erigía la tela en esa zona en ligeros picos, levante la mirada para no tener que ver esa imagen aun que no era necesario se dibujo mas que bien en mi mente.

—…trate de arreglarlo pero es de los que se abrochan al frente y se notaba mas si lo dejaba puesto y mejor me lo quite… y los chicos me miraban, por eso me escondí aquí en el estacionamiento y le espere…

—Haruno…

—Solo lléveme a mi casa se lo suplico…

Le di mi saco por segunda ocasión y le dije que subiera a mi auto, conduje hasta su casa sin tener que desviarme, me estacione frente a su casa la vi quitarse el cinturón., abril la puerta y se salió estaba por cerrar la puerta.

—Haruno mi saco…

—Ay disculpe profe… —se lo quito y se inclino para entregármelo.— Gracias profe por traerme…

Cuando inclino su cuerpo el escote de su camisa se colgó dejándome ver sus senos, eran unos brotecitos que comenzaban a formarse con unos pezones rosaditos, sobre una piel sedosamente clara, respire hondo y pase saliva, levante rápido la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, su mirada lo decía me había visto mirarle los pechos, se relamió los labios y sonreía con picardía.

—Que tenga linda noche profesor Sasuke, espero que sueñe… con lo que vio.

Se dio la vuelta y se metió a su casa… me quede ahí estático en mi auto, ese no era un ángel era un maldito dominio torturador.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo7: MARTIRIO**

Los días habían pasado y las clases avanzaban, el concurso se realizaría esta semana, Haruno no dejaba de hacer sus travesuras mostrándome sus bragas a mitad de clase, lamiendo su bolígrafo de forma coqueta, lanzándome besos y cuanta cosa se le ocurría, a veces tenia que salir huyendo del salón para evitar topármela. Camine a la dirección para hablar con Sarutobi del concurso.

—Pasa muchacho, como ves a los chicos ya están listos?

—Bien, han estudiado bastante todos se han estado preparando arduamente.

—Me alegra —me extendió un sobre— este es el dinero de los viáticos con eso les alcanzara para el hotel y las comidas así también para la gasolina.

—Gasolina? No iremos en avión?

—No, Osaka no esta tan lejos se llevara la camioneta escolar y ahí caben bien todos, dos en el asiento del fondo, dos en los asientos intermedios y en él frente usted y un copiloto.

—Son 3 horas… en avión solo es una…

—Lo lamento profesor pero el presupuesto del colegio no es tan amplio. —saco unas llaves y me las entrego— se irán mañana a medio día para que se instalen en el hotel y puedan descansar los chicos, las pruebas serán miércoles, jueves y viernes se regresaran el viernes al finalizar la premiación…

Sali de la oficina viendo las llaves y con el sobre en la mano, les comunique a los chicos que el plan cambiaba había asumido que viajaríamos en avión el miércoles directo al concurso.

Llegado el día los chicos habían subido sus maletas a la camioneta, revise los pormenores antes de salir, cuando llegue a la camioneta ya estaban montados todos solo me esperaban a mi al parecer. Hyuga y Aburame estaban al fondo, Nara y Sabaku No en el intermedio y Satanas como mi copiloto, me subí y arranque la camioneta, las primeras horas fueron sencillas de llevar, durante el transcurso les pedí que contestaran algunas preguntas y problemas para mantenerlos ocupados o mas bien para mantener a satán con la mente ocupada, la miraba de reojo de vez en vez y hacia los ejercicios que les pedía en su libreta de apuntes, el primero que respondiera a cada problema le daría puntos extras en las clases. Después de un rato algunos se durmieron y Satan comenzó inquietarse, la vi mirarme atenta mientras se re acomodaba en el asiento, se deslizó ligeramente por el asiento y su falda se arremolino por su cuerpo subiéndosele, deslizaba su dedo indice por su pierna, se deslizo un poco mas sobre el asiento y la falda se le subió un poco mas, mire por el retrovisor, Sabaku No y Nara se habían dormido, Hyuga y Aburame estaban metidos en su consola de videojuegos, pase saliva y vi que la mocosa del infierno deslizo su dedo hasta su entrepierna y se masajeo por encima de su braguita rosa… sus ojos estaba puestos en mi, la mire y ella me sonrió, cerro sus ojos y soltó un gemido mudo, su boca se abrió y comenzó a jadear mire su mano y su dedo se restregaba con fuerza en su entrepierna, levante la mirada y divise una gasolinera acelere un poco y me estacione, poco me importo que estaban dormidos baje y azote la puerta.

—Que sucede profe… —Nara despabilaba—

—Quien quiera ir al baño aproveche… —me metí al servicio y me encerré en uno de los gabinetes.—

**Sakura**

Lo vi irse a los servicios, los chicos bajaron a estirar las piernas, yo baje a comprar unas galletas me había dado un poco de hambre, al regresar el profesor estaba en la camioneta esperándonos, me acerque con los chicos, estaba por subirme para continuar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente.

—Nara iras ahora de copilato —maldito!— necesito hablar unos detalles con usted.

—Si profe… —Shikamaru se subió y no me quedo de otra que ocupar su lugar en la camioneta.—

Escuche que hablaba con el acerca de las habitaciones que había reservado, al parecer era un hotel cerca del colegio cede, habían reservado solo 3 habitaciones una para los chicos, una para el profesor y una mas para mi… y eso beneficiaba mis planes.

Al llegar al hotel el profesor Sasuke fue a la recepción a pedir las llaves, nos asignaron nuestros cuartos y quedamos de vernos en el lobby del hotel para ir a cenar, entre rápido al baño, tome mi ducha y busque en mi arsenal lo que usaría para cenar esa noche, una minifalda y una blusita con unos tacones ligeros, me coloque mi perfume me pinte los labios, aplique un poco de rímel y baje de inmediato creo ya solo me esperaban a mi, salimos a un restaurante cercano para poder comer algo, nos sentamos mientras el profesor hacia unas llamadas, le comentaba los pormenores al director Sarutobi.

—Aquí están sus ordenes muchachos… quien pidió ramen?

—Yo —Shino cogió el bowl—

—El yakimeshi?

—Mío —Neji tomo su orden

—Okonomiyaki con una orden de Sashimi?

—Mío. —Gaara extendió sus manos para tomar su comida.—

—Yanikiku?

—Eso es mío… en tu honor Choji —Shikamaru tomo su orden y comenzó a comer—

—Y para la señorita es el sushi o los onigiris?

—El sushi es mío los oniguiris del profesor… —la señorita dejo el plato de oniguiris en el asiento del profesor.—

Comenzamos a comer, el profe llego y se nos unió a la mesa, lo vi comer sus oniguiris frente a mi no levantaba la mirada no hablaba, si alguno de los chicos le hablaba él no les miraba estaba evitando levantar el rostro no quería mirarme, mire a los chicos que estaban metidos en sus platillos me zafe la zapatilla y levante despacio mi pie roce la pierna que estaba frente a mi rogando no equivocarme de persona y supe que no había fallado cuando levanto de golpe la cabeza y me miro le sonreí triunfante, aparto su pierna y levante mi pie mas hasta ponerlo en su entrepierna, podía sentir su cosita bajo mis deditos, el profesor se atraganto con su oniguiri y los chicos se levantaron para ayudarle, Shikamaru le golpeo la espalda y Neji insistía en darle primeros auxilios, afortunadamente ya había bajado mi pie y nadie noto mi inocente travesura, me atore la zapatilla de inmediato, el profe se recompuso y su mirada me lo decía por ahora seria mejor parar y comer en paz…

**Sasuke**

El gran día llego y la primera prueba se lleva cabo sin ningún problema por lo que me contaban los chicos se les había hecho fácil todos los temas los habíamos visto en los talleres de reforzamiento, era el primer día de pruebas y al parecer iniciábamos bien. Llegamos al hotel y abordamos el ascensor, habíamos pasado todo el día en el colegio cede, nos habían atendido muy bien, comimos en un restaurante cerca del centro de Osaka y caminado por la ciudad, Hyuga decía que quería repasar unos temas en la habitación, Nara tenia sueño y quería irse a dormir, Aburame quería ver su serie de NatGeo, Sabaku No le daba igual que hacer y Haruno decía que le dolía la cabeza y quería irse a dormir, así que por hoy dejaríamos hasta ahí el día nos despedimos y los chicos se fueron a su cuarto. Camine tranquilo a mi habitación cuando escuche al mismísimo demonio acosarme.

—Profe!

—Que quieres Haruno…

—Nada… solo decirle que mi habitación es aquella del fondo… —me señaló el cuarto— es la ultima puerta

—Como para que quiero saber yo eso?

—Por si necesita algo… —me sonría— lo que necesite profesor puede ir y tocarme… pero avíseme cuando vaya por que acostumbro a dormir desnuda…

Se dio la media vuelta y camino contoneando el trasero por el pasillo… vino a mi mente la imagen de sus pechos desnudos de aquella ocasión y joder! Me metí a mi habitación casi corriendo.

Al siguiente día las cosas en el plano escolar fueron beneficiosos las pruebas en ciencias fueron buenas, todos habían obtenido buenas respuestas en sus pruebas en los laboratorios, esta vez salimos mas tarde, casi empezaba a oscurecer cuando apenas salíamos de las pruebas, los chicos estaban cansados y exhaustos, llegamos al hotel y les di autorización de que ordenaran servicio a la habitación con la condición de que no se excedieran y pudieran descansar.

Entre en mi habitación y me quite la ropa para ponerme la pijama cuando escuche que la puerta se abrió la mire y Haruno me miraba con su sonrisa coqueta, se metió y cerro la puerta colocándole el seguro.

—Haruno salga de mi habitación!

—Y que va hacer profe? Pedir ayuda para que me saquen? —comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de la escuela.— decir que me le metí a su habitación? —se quito la camisa y pase saliva.— que esta inocente chica lo acosa? —bajo su falda deslizando lentamente por su caderas.—

—Haruno vistase inmediatamente —podría jurar que la voz me tembló, sonrió y comenzó a desabrochar su sostén y ahí fue cuando el aire me faltó — Haruno…

Camine rápido evitándola y abriendo la puerta, salí de ahí azotando la puerta y buscando un poco de aire, necesitaba aire, mucho aire, si fuera posible un maldito huracán en ese momento… un tornado que me llevara lejos de esa mocosa infernal… esa mocosa que me estaba quemando con sus tentaciones.

**Sakura**

Lo vi salir huyendo de mi… maldición ese profesor si que era un huesito difícil de roer… era nuestra ultima noche en ese hotel y si ahorita que lo tenia a mi merced no caía menos regresando a Tokio, había usado la ultima carta de meterme a su habitación y ni así había cedido ante mí, me coloque mi ropa y salí de forma sigilosa a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente asistimos a la ultima prueba que no demoro antes de las once de la mañana ya habíamos terminado aunque debíamos esperar a qué dieran los resultados. Me quede sentada con Neji todo el rato el profesor conversaba con los chicos. Un hombre se acerco para decirnos que darían a conocer los resultados. Caminamos todos a la explanada y escuchamos quienes eran los ganadores.

—Gracias a todos por participar chicos, este año estuvo muy reñido debo aceptar que fue muy difícil para el jurado dar con los ganadores, fueron promedios muy cerrados y la diferencia casi fue por centésimas, de hecho tenemos un empate en uno de los resultados.

Nosotros nos miramos emocionados, queríamos saber si alguno de nosotros había ganado.

—En tercera posición en resultados individuales tenemos el empate… con 9.213 Kojima Tsubaru de la escuela publica 47 y Hyuga Neji de la escuela publica 22

Gritamos de emoción Neji había ganado lo abrazamos y paso a recoger su premio, estaba muy contento.

—En segunda posición con 9.219 Matsumoto Akane de la escuela privada de Kyoto sección 32

Aplaudimos un poco desalentados pero aun quedaba un primer lugar.

—Y en primer lugar quien se corona como campeón de las olimpiadas del conocimiento con un puntaje de 9.501 un promedio nunca antes visto es Nara Shikamaru de la escuela publica numero 22

Gritamos muy fuerte y lo felicitamos, ni Shikamaru se lo imaginaba aunque no nos sorprendía él era muy inteligente y se lo merecía, subió a recoger su premio.

—Ahora los premios por equipos… en tercera posición con un acierto de 7,640 sobre 10,000 la escuela privada de Kyoto sección 32!—Nos miramos un poco nerviosos, los ganadores subieron a recoger su premio— en segunda posición con un acierto de 8,001 sobre 10,000 la escuela publica numero 16! —En este punto estábamos mas nerviosos, si bien Shika y Neji habían logrado buenos resultados individuales no sabíamos como habíamos salido los demás.— EN primer lugar con un puntaje de 8,832 sobre 10,000 la escuela publica numero 22!

Gritamos de la emoción al saber que habíamos ganado por equipos, nos abrazamos y festejamos, el profesor Sasuke nos pidió mesura y que subiéramos a recoger el premio. Terminanda la euforia subimos a a camioneta para volver, todos en el lugar en el que habíamos llegado, esta vez no tenia muchos ánimos de acosaran profesor, el regreso fue una algarabía habíamos obtenido buenos resultados, el profesor dijo que le harían llegar a su correo el resultado de cada uno y los exámenes con las respuestas correctas, cantamos y reímos de regreso a casa. Al llegar a Tokio el profesor insistió en ser yo la primera a la que pasara a dejar, y era obvio por que, no me quería cerca de él ni un minuto mas se estaciono sobre la acera y baje, esperaron a que abriera mi mama pero eso no paso, ella no estaba y yo había olvidado coger mis llaves antes de salir de casa, le envié un mensaje para saber si vendría pero no respondió, llame al hospital y me dieron la respuesta que temía mama acababa de entrar en una cirugía de resección de glioma por neuroestimulación una cirugía que duraba casi 10 horas o más… no llegaría para abrirme la puerta ni de broma.

—Que ocurre Haruno? —el profesor me miró—

—Nada, mi mama ya viene puede ir a dejar a los demás yo aquí la espero!

—Segura Sakura? —Neji se asomo por la ventana.—

—Si, aun no es tan tarde y dice que no demora!

Los vi marcharse y de inmediato llame a la cerda para pedirle alojo, pero se había ido con sus papas de fin de semana a la playa, quería marcarle a Naruto pero al parecer se había animado a invitar a salir a Hinata y no quería arruinar su cita… maldición y ahora que hacia?, mire al cielo y ya estaba oscureciendo.

**Sasuke**

Después de dejar a Haruno fui a dejar a cada uno a su casa ya era un poco tarde y con su equipaje no podían moverse en el servicio publico. Deje al ultimo en su casa Nara me agradeció el apoyo en los talleres extras y las guías sin duda ese premio le serviría a la hora de presentar solicitud en la universidad, su padre salió a felicitarlo y me agradeció por todo lo que haya hecho por su hijo, el hombres estaba tan eufórico por el triunfo de su hijo que insistió en que bebiera con él un poco de Saque, quise negarme pero termine aceptando después de un rato me retire ya era tarde y quería descansar.

Conduje por las calles y recordé a Haruno, seguí manejando y vi la avenida que llevaba a su casa, me dio curiosidad saber si ya sabia llegado su madre y conduje a su casa, la vi ahí sentadita en la puerta de su casa, mire mi reloj y habían pasado 2 horas de haberla dejado, que no se suponía que su madre venia ya en camino? Me baje de la camioneta y camine hacia ella.

—Haruno, que hace aquí afuera?

—Eh? Profe… —se puso nerviosa— salí a tomar aire…

—Con todo y maleta? —mire su maleta que permanecía a un costado.—Y su madre?

—No esta… esta en el hospital en una cirugía y no vendrá hasta dentro de… —miro su móvil— 8 horas.

—Ya es muy tarde para que estes en la calle Haruno, no tienes un familiar con el cual te lleve? Un amigo?

—Familia no tengo cerca y amigos… la cerda se fue a la playa y Naruto… creo tiene casa ocupada…

—Casa ocupada?

—Una cita… quizá —me hizo una mueca de obviedad— ya sabe profe… esta con una chica en su casa

—Ah… —si lo olvidaba tenían 15 años… recordaba cómo era yo a esa edad— ok… y que harás? No puedes quedarte aquí?

—Si… solo esperaré a mi mamá aquí sentada. —por primera vez lo note Haruno siempre estaba sola, su madre siempre estaba en el trabajo y ahora llegando después de estar varios días fuera llegar a casa y que nadie te esperara debía ser algo triste para ella.— Anda camina.

—Que? A donde lleva mi maleta?

—Te pagare una habitación en un hotel no puedes quedarte aquí Haruno es muy peligroso.

—Pero profesor Sasuke no puedo permitirlo…

—Claro que si, yo soy responsable de ti hasta que te entregue con tus padres, no? Tu madre no esta vienes conmigo.

—Pero en un hotel no me sentiré cómoda profe, porque no mejor me llevas su casa?

—Haruno…

—Prometo portarme bien —puso su carita triste.— Se lo juro… solo no quiero estar en un hotel esta noche… quiero estar en un hogar aunque no sea el mío, me gustaría festejar mi premio —levanto su trofeo de campeones por equipo—

_Sasuke usa el sentido común dile que no y llévala a un hotel para que pase la noche lejos de ti, recuerda que es lucifer en persona._

—Esta bien Haruno.

Era un completo pendejo.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo8: TOCAME**

El profesor Sasuke subió mi maleta de nuevo a la camioneta y condujo hasta su departamento, era un lugar muy lindo y por lo que note la zona era muy lujosa, era una zona exclusiva en Tokio.

—No sabia que los profesores ganaban tan bien!

—De hecho no…

—Y cómo es que vive por aquí?

—Dijiste que te comportarias Haruno…

—Ok ya me quedo callada jaja

Se metió en el estacionamiento de un edificio enorme y subimos por un ascensor hasta el ultimo y woao! Qué departamento era genial, el metió mi aleta y la llevo por un pasillo.

—Haruno que esperas para venir.—despabile y le seguí hasta un cuarto— Esta será tu habitación… —salió del cuarto y abrió una puertecita— aquí esta el servicio— Quieres cenar?

—Si…

—Preparare algo.

Se fue al otro extremo y entro en una habitación debía ser la suya, entre en la que seria mi habitación y era espaciosa, acomode mis cosas y separe mi ropa para tomar una ducha, me asome y lo vi en la cocina, me metí al servicio y me dispuse a tomar un buen baño. Llene la tina con agua tibia, me quite la ropa y vi unas sales en la repisa eran sales de aroma a rosas con esencias relajantes, esparcí unas pocas en la tina y me introduje en el agua, estaba tan deliciosa el agua que me sentí tan bien después de esos días de estrés por el concurso, sumergí mi cuerpo entero y sentí un gran placer…

—Ahhh… — tome mi esponja de baño y talle de forma suave mi nuca— ahhh… este baño era una joya, tenia una tina gigantesca estire mis piernas y sentí mis articulaciones relajarse— Ahhh… esto es maravilloso —el agua tibia mezclada con las sales de baño se sentían tan bien sobre mi piel.—

**Sasuke**

Termine de alistar la cena y fui a buscarla a su habitación, al parecer estaba tomando un baño me acerque para avisarle que en cuanto terminara fuera al comedor y la escuche…

—Ahhhh… ahhhh… ahhh… esto es maravilloso.

Que demonios!

Me quede estático frente a la puerta, esa mocosa se estaba tocando en la ducha? Me quede mudo y camine de regreso sobre mis pasos, no pude decir nada, ella estaba en un momento intimo y si bien no estaba bien que lo hiciera en mi casa, ella estaba en su privacidad y yo era quien la estaba invadiendo, me senté en la sala y escuche que salió del baño no demoro mucho en llegar a la sala conmigo, salió con unos jeans y una camiseta, estaba muy risueña… quizá su "relajación" le había funcionado.

—Disculpe si me demore pero de verdad no quería salir de la ducha estuvo tan relajante —me sonrió—

—Me imagino… cenamos?

—Si… yo le sirvo

—No, siéntate yo me encargo.

Terminamos de cenar en paz, ella había cumplido con su pacto de comportarse y ahora que la trataba en plan de alumna y profesor se me hacia una chica agradable y muy risueña aunque era muy ruidosa ni comiendo se quedaba callada. Al finalizar lavamos los platos y cada uno se fue a su habitación, yo ocupe el servicio de mi habitación necesitaba tomar un baño para relajarme, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido hacia un momento, no podía parar de imaginarla en la ducha tocándose, dándose placer y por muy soberbio que sonara quería imaginar que se tocaba pensando en mi… cerré mis ojos y la divise metiendo sus dedos en sus pliegues, suspirando y gimiendo tocando cada detalle de su femineidad y llegando a el extasis diciendo mi nombre… abrí los ojos de golpe y despabile que demonios hacia? Por que estaba imaginando esas cosas, salí de la ducha y me encamine a mi cama, me recosté para dormir, pero no salía de mi cabeza esa imagen, me levante y heche un ojo al pasillo la luz de su habitación ya no se notaba por la rendija de la puerta al parecer ya estaba dormida, mire mi saco y lo tome, me recosté y aspire el aroma en él ese aroma a frutillas estaba impregnado por todos partes, su imagen tocándose y gimiendo llego a mi mente, metí mi mano en mi pataleen y comencé a tocarme, cuan mas la imaginaba exitada mas movía mi mano, su aroma me llenaba y su delicada voz sonaba en mi cabeza…

_—__Me encantara pasar mas tiempo con usted profesor Sasuke…_

_—__Le traje una manzana… es para que se acuerde de mi…_

_—__Ok profesor Sasuke… por usted hago lo que quiera… lo que quiera…_

_—__Por si necesita algo… lo que necesite profesor puede ir y tocarme… pero avíseme cuando vaya por que acostumbro a dormir desnuda…_

Estruje el maldito saco entre mi mano aspirando su aroma, mi mano se movia mas rápido sobre ya mi muy duro miembro, mi imaginación volaba, recordando la escena en mi coche donde le vi sus pechos, esos pezones rosaditos queria tocarlos y probarlos…

_—__Ah… ahhh… ahhhhh… me duele profe… ahhhh…_

_—__No se preocupe profe… si le gusta hacerlo rudo por mi no hay problema…_

Bombee mas duro aspirando ese suave y dulce aroma, sentí venirme en mi mano y tensarme en la cama…

—Haruno…

Aprete mi saco contra mi nariz en lo que intentaba recobrar fuerza acostado en la cama, que había hecho… me había masturbado pensando en ella y no solo eso la había nombrado...

**Sakura**

Comencé a toser y me levante corriendo, tenia la garganta muy reseca sentía que me estaba atragantando, me serví un poco de agua y la bebí de golpe, no podía dormir odiaba tener que quedarme ahí y no en casa, los últimos días en el hotel no habia dormido casi anda por repasar para los benditos exámenes ya cosas al profe y ahora en su casa menos, con los nervios de estar tan cerca de él y que él no quisiera ni saber nada de mi me tenían con el insomnio a todo lo que daba a parte que eso de dormir en casa ajena siempre me provocaba un mal dormir, camine de regreso y escuche ruidos en su habitación… me acerco lento ye escuche ruidos, Oh mi dios! Se estaba tocando! Escuchaba perfectamente travez de la puerta, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada maldito! Me quede de pie escuchándolo cuando llego al climax y la piel se me erizo…

—Haruno…

Oh mi dios! Oh mi dios! Tuve que taparme la boca para evitar gritar de la emoción, yo que pensaba que el maldito hielo no sentía nada por mi y que incluso le desagradaba… el profe se estaba tocando pensando en mí! Regrese corriendo a mi habitación y abrí mi maleta estaba de vuelta al carril y debía mover mi ultima carta lo encontré hecho pelota en el fondo donde lo había metido pensando que el profe no me soportaba, si con esto no caía no sabia con que…

**Sasuke**

Después de haberme "desahogado" en la noche me quede completamente dormido, cuando por fin abrí los ojos vi que ya era tarde el reloj marcaba las ocho treinta, me levante y fui al servicio a despabilar, salí a la cocina y vi la bandeja de trastos con dos platos y dos vasos y recordé a Haruno que debía estar en la habitación de huéspedes al parecer aun no se despertaba, comencé a preparar el desayuno y la espere un rato, mire el reloj y eran las nueve de la mañana prepare un poco de jugo de naranja natural para hacer tiempo, puse la mesa y mire el reloj nueve y treinta y ella no se levantaba, camine a la habitación y toque pero no recibí respuesta, volví a tocar pero no escuche respuesta de nuevo.

—Haruno… Haruno… ya es tarde levántate debes volver a casa con tu madre… Haruno

No escuchaba respuesta ni ruido dentro de la habitación, no quería entrar sin que ella me diera autorización recordaba sus palabras "…pero avíseme cuando vaya por que acostumbro a dormir desnuda…" espere un rato mas por su respuesta pero no escuchaba nada.

—Haruno! Haruno despierte! Haruno!

—Que ocurre?

—Despierte ya son las nueve y treinta debe volver a su casa

—Y por eso me grita?

—Pues no respondia Srta Haruno…

—Y por que no entro? Acaso si se creyó que dormía sin ropa? Jajajaja

La escuche reírse de mí y me enoje más de lo que ya estaba por tener que despertarla para que se fuera con su madre, abrí la puerta y la vi sentada en su cama… Mierda!

—Ya quiere que me vaya profe? —me sonrío y no pude ni hablar—

Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!

**Sasuke**

Note su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, vi como su respiración se agito, me percate de como paso saliva, no se movía de la puerta ni respondió mi pregunta solo me observo, me levante de la cama y deje mi almohada de foca en la cama, había querido usar ese babydoll en el hotel, ingenuamente creí que el profesor caería desde el primer día y que en las otras noches podríamos haberlo usado pero se había jodido mi sueño cuando él se había negado a mis intenciones, pero ahora con mi determinación enfocada daba gracias de no haberlo tirado en el bote de basura del hotel.

Lo vi humedecer sus labios con sus labios no se movía notaba su mirada sobre mis pechos, después bajar a mi entrepierna, estaba consciente que ese babydoll era completamente transparente miraba atenta su cara, su pecho subir y bajar con su muy agitada respiración, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mía y por fin hablo…

—Haruno… —su respiración era muy agitada— no… no…

—Shuuuu —coloque mi dedo sobre sus labios— no diga nada profesor —

Me miro por unos segundos y me jalo hasta él agarrando por la cintura y me beso como jamas lo habia imaginado, ni en mis sueños mas húmedos lo hubiera imaginado tan espectacular, su boca devoraba la mía con ansias, con vehemencia, su lengua profanaba mi boca y sus manos mi cuerpo acariciandolo, estrujando mi culo y mis senos, habia ganado me estaba besando, el me habia besado y ahora no lo soltaría… senti que se separo de mi de forma brusca.

—Esto esta mal Haruno… no, no, no…. Vistase!

—Eso quiere? —tome su mano con la mía y la levante suavemente hasta colocar su palma sobre mi seno y lo escuche gemir…—

—Haruno… —moví mi mano sobre la suya, cerro sus ojos y su respiración se acelero mas—

—Toqueme… por favor profesor solo toqueme… —levante su mano y la meti por debajo de mi babydoll y abrio los ojos de golpe— hágame suya profe…

—Haruno…


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo9: RENDICION **

Estaba tocando sus pechos, sus grandes ojos jade me miraban con un toque de inocencia y provocación, sentir su pezon completamente duro sobre mi palma, su respiración era tan agitada como la mía, su piel se erizaba con mi tacto, su corazón latía muy rápido… pero lo que mas me prendía era su temblor, estaba temblando bajo mi tacto, no pude contenerme, quería hacerlo pero no pude…

Me abalance sobre ella y la bese con ganas, con esas ganas que le había tenido desde que me había provocado en la biblioteca, con esas ganas que le había tenido cuando le vi sus pechos, con esas ganas que le tenia desde el hotel en Osaka… las ganas de abrir la puerta del baño y verla tocarse… su boquita se abrió y sentí su lengua cuando la invadí en una buscada desesperada de probarla, y que bien sabia, era dulce, era tierna, su boca era inocente lo sabia por que no sabia mover su lengua, su cabecita titubeaba para donde girar en busca de acomodarse en busca de probar mi boca con desesperación, su respiración era agitada necesitaba aire, me separa de ella para que repsirara y la cargue para llevarla a la cama, la razón me decía que parara pero al diablo la puta razón quería tomarla, ella me lo estaba ofreciendo y yo quería probar eso que tenia a la mano… la avente en la cama y me quite la camisa de la pijama y baje mis pantalones, sus ojos se abrieron mas al verme desnudo.

—Asustada Haruno?

—N-No… no profesor… —humedeció sus labios y la vi tomar equilibrio posando sus manos en el colchón—

—Mas te vale…

—Eh?

La empuje al colchón y baje sus tirantes jalandole el babydoll quería ver sus pechos de nuevo, cuando su escote libero sus brotes jadee eran hermosos, eran perfectos, mejor de lo que los recordaba, levante mis manos y las pose delicadamente sobre ellos, eran cálidos y suaves, comencé a masajearlos y ella gimió levante mi mirada que habia estado absorta en sus pezones, su carita estaba preciosa, completamente excitada, su boquita temblaba y sus mejillas sonrojadas, me incline y bese de forma suave sus labios, estaba tan duro que me empezaba a doler la entrepierna, necesitaba tomarla de ya, no podía aguantare mas, baje mi mano para palparla y oh por dios! Estaba tan humeda, tan caliente, su coño estaba hinchadito de placer estaba deseosa ya, jale las jaretas de los costados de su tanga para quitarla, me separe de ella y la baje lentamente, oh! Era una delicia esa mocosa, tenia su zona depilada, estaba completamente rosadita toque cada detalle de su vagina baje mi boca y la probé, mi lengua se deslizo por sus pliegues y la escuhe…

—Ahh!

Me imaginaba su cara, pero no quería perder detalle de lo que tenia enfrente presione mi boca a su entrepierna y comencé a chuparle como loco, estaba hecho un loco, esa mocosa me había estado tentando y ahora no podía contenerme, la sentí retorcerse pero la jale de las caderas a mi boca, gritaba de placer mientras mi lengua se colaba por su cavidad, mordisquee su clitoris y la senti venirse en mi boca, gris fuerte cuando lo hizo y su cuerpo se contrajo tanto, que se levanto y aprieto mu cabeza a su vagina, me aprisiono por unos segundo completamente temblorosa y se desplomo en la cama, me levante de entre sus piernas me limpie un poco la boca con la mano y me acerque a sus pechos comencé besarlos, ella seguía tumbada con al respiración agitada, tome mi miembro comencé a bombearlo mientras me degustaba de esos pechos deliciosos, me podía perder en ellos todo el día… pero ella me interrumpió.

—Pro-profe… ahhh…Pro-profe… es-espere… ahh… ahh…

—Que ocurre? —separe mi boca de su pezon—

—Es mi mama… —me levante de golpe—

—Que?!

—Me esta llamando —miro a la mesita de noche donde estaba su móvil— espere…

La vi levantarse de la cama, no podía quitar mi mirada de ella, ya solo tenia la parte superior del babydoll mal puesta, sus pechos y su sexo estaban completamente desnudos, tomo la llamada…

—Hola mami…si… si… no… no mami era solo para saber si estabas libre y platicarte que nos quedamos mas tiempo en Osaka… llegare mañana en la noche… si mami te amo.

Colgó y dejo el móvil en la mesita y regreso a la cama… me quede pensando, su madre le había llamado, cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había salido con una mujer que aun pidiera permiso a sus padres para salir?… hacia 10 años o más! Y hora estaba en la cama con una niña! qué demonios hacia! acaba de hacerle había hecho sexo oral a la mocosa! Se recostó sobre mí y de inmediato intente quitarmela.

—Haruno… por qué le has dicho a tu madre que llegarías hasta mañana?

—Porque no sabia como decirle dónde estaba ahorita.

—Podías haberle dicho que ya veníamos en camino y que llegabas en unas horas!

—Ay profe no me diga que no le esta gustando lo que estamos haciendo… yo me quiero quedar con usted todo el fin de semana… —se relamió los labios y se me monto— podemos hacer muchas cositas.

—Haruno eso no estuvo bien… —se agacho y me beso el cuello— esto no debió haber pasado… —sentí sus manitas llegar a mi miembro y comenzar a masturbarme— yo tengo la culpa yo soy el adulto aquí —la agarre de las manos para evitar que me tocara— Haruno deténgase!

—Y si no quiero?! —me miro furiosa— cómo usted ya se divirtió ya no quiere seguir…

—Que?

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, su vagina aprisionaba a mi miembro contra mi abdomen y lo masturbaba con su vaivén en las caderas, se veía divina montandome, lejos de detenerla al sujetarle las manos, parecía que le diera estabilidad cogiéndole las manos, echo su cabeza hacia atrás rendida de placer, restregando su coño a mi verga, sentía su humedad derramarse sobre mi, comencé a tensarme, la mente se me estaba nublando… estoy era una locura perdería mi trabajo ya hasta mi cédula profesional si esto se sabia, pero si al menos lo perdía todo que valiera la pena.

La jale con fuerza hacia mi poca jalándola de los brazos, su cuerpo cayo de golpe en mi cuerpo y la escuche gemir contra mi boca, la bese con ganas mientras acariciaba su culo, me gire en la cama dejándola bajo mi cuerpo.

—Abre las piernas… —abrió los ojos de golpe— que abras las piernas…

Lo hizo de inmediato y al vi ponerse nerviosa, puse mi miembro en su entrada, hundiendo ligeramente mi cabeza en su vagina, estaba muy húmeda, tan lubricada para recibirme, estaba tan caliente su coño y chorrean de sus jugos no pude mas y me metí de golpe, algo me había impedido entrar tan fácil, algo se había roto en ella…

—Ayyyyyyyy!

Me separe de ella de golpe y la mire llorar, era virgen?!

—Haruno… eras virgen? —sentí que el corazón se me salía, como demonios no le había preguntado, había asumido que no lo era por su comportamiento, me incline y trate de calmarla.— Haruno…

—Si…

—Pero… yo creí que… —me quede inmóvil para no hacerle mas daño— asumí que ya no lo eras… —acaricie su rostro— lo lamento…

—Sasori y yo nunca pasamos de segunda base…. —se limpio unas lagrimas—

—Sasori?…

—Un chico que se graduó el año pasado… salimos y aunque él me pedía que lo hiciéramos yo no quería, no me sentía lista después terminamos y él comienzo a salir con otra chica… se graduó y ya no lo veo mas.

—Te presionaba para hacerlo? —asintió y no supe que decir, solo atiene en besarla— nunca lo hagas con alguien que no quieras hacerlo y menos si te presionan Haruno…

—Por eso no lo hice con él… a pesar de que lo intento varias veces, recuerdo que en una ocasión cuando estábamos solos en casa el quiso…

—Haruno… no me cuente —le solté el rostro y trate de recomponerme en la cama—

—Esta celoso? —mordió su labio y me jalo a su boca— esta celoso profe?

—No Haruno y no diga tonterías…

—Esta celoso… jajajaja… si le consuela saber, salí con Sasori por cinco meses y nunca quise hacerlo con él, en cambio con usted desde que lo vi quise entregarme a usted —me beso suave y enredo sus piernas a mi torso.— vamos a continuar o quiere que sigamos conversando?

—Usted que no se calla Haruno —le sonreí y saque ligeramente mi miembro sin salir por completo de ella—

Comencé a meterme de a poco, dezlisarme en su interior era tan placentero, coloque mis manos en la cama para sostenerme, ella me sujeto de los hombros mientras me introducía, besaba mi cuello mientras gemía, era estrecha y caliente, me recosté en su cuerpo y comencé a penetrarla de forma lenta aun notaba que dolía al rozarla de a poco se fue relajando y comencé a darle mas duro, novia mi pelvis sobre su entrada y comenzó a gemir, sus manitas se aferraban a mi espalda desesperada por resistir mis embestidas, masajee sus pechos y la embestí duro, cuando se tenso y se aferro a mu cuerpo con desesperación, sus manos apretaban mi espalda con fuerza y gimió de placer en mi cuello, salí de su cuerpo masajeandome para terminar ella estaba rendida y temblorosa en la cama, bombee unas veces mas y termine en su abdomen, se veía hermosa desnuda en mi cama llena de placer y rendida por mi, me desplome a un lado de ella, se acerco a mi cuerpo y se acurruco en mi pecho, la abrace fuerte y bese su cabecita.

**Sakura**

Sin duda había sido mejor de lo que había imaginado, había sido una buena elección dejar que mi primera vez fuera con el profesor Sasuke y no con el idiota de Sasori, sin duda me había dado tremenda follada, me dolía un poco la entrepierna pero que bien se había sentido tenerlo dentro, me hubiera gustado que si viniera dentro de mi Ino me contaba que era la mejor parte de todo, sentir como te llene y te hace suya por completo aunque el profesor se habia salido y se habia venido encima de mi…

Me abrace de él y nos quedamos dormidos, después de un rato desperté y él ya no estaba, me levante y me quite el baby doll y me asome por la puerta escuche ruidos en la cocina, me acerque y estaba él con solo sus pantalones puestos, lo abrase por la espalda y se sorprendió.

—Haruno… ya se despertó, tiene hambre?

—Si, que me preparo?

—Huevos con tocino aunque ya se enfriaron… pan tostado, jugo de naranja y fruta. —se giro y me miro, le sonreí y mordí mi labio, corrí a la mesa.— Haruno… acostumbra a desayunar desnuda también?

—Si… —el coloco los platos en la mesa y los vasos, espere a que se sentara en su lugar y me acerque para sentarme en sus piernas y comer juntitos—

—Haruno… no sabe comer en su lugar?

—Si… pero me gusta mas comer en sus piernas —restregué mi culo en sus piernas, sentí que algo se tenso bajo su pantalón de seda, me picaba el culo con fuerza su pene ya estaba listo para seguir lo que dejamos en la alcoba — no le gusta tenerme en su piernas profesor? —gire mi rostro y bese su boca, el solto el tenedor y comenzó a besarme—

Su mano bajo a mi entrepierna, introdujo su dedo en mi…

—Ahhh!

Comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo tan rico, su otra mano me sujetaba de la cintura en un agarre fuerte, bajo su boca a mi pezon y comenzó a mamarlo con ansias, sentía sus labios aprisionarlo y succionarlo, su cálido aliento me erizaba toda, me agarre de su espalda y levante mi pierna hasta poner mi pie en la mesa y abrirme bien para él, quería sentir sus dedos mas adentro de mi, baje mi mano hasta la suya y la empuje mas…

—Aprendes rápido Haruno… ahhh… ahhh… —lengüeteo mi pezon—

—Usted cree profesor? … ahhhh… ahhh…

—Abrete un poco mas…

Empujo la silla hacia atrás y abrí mas mis piernas para él, comenzó a tallar mas mi vagina y comencé a sentir ese calor que recorría mi espina dorsal, esa misma sensación que había sentido en la cama, estaba por venirme…

_Ding Dong_

Levanto la mirada hacia la puerta sacando sus dedos de mi interior, me sujete de él fuerte aferrándome a su cuerpo…

_Ding Dong_

—Espera a alguien profesor? —lo mire y paso saliva—

—No… no que yo sepa…

_Ding Dong_

—Tío Sasuke! Abrenos!

Ding Dong

—Tío? —lo mire—

—Debe ser mi hermano con su hijo… —me bajo de su regazo y se levanto— Vete al cuarto ponle seguro, no hagas ruido y no salgas de ahí pase lo que pase entendido!

—Si profe —le di un besito en los labios y salí corriendo al cuarto para encerrarme—

Me encerré y levante el tiradero que teníamos en el cuarto, metí todo a mi maleta y busque una muda de ropa por cualquier cosa tenia que estar vestida.

**Sasuke**

Abrí la puerta y mi hermano me saludo, mi sobrino entro corriendo al departamento, note que Itachi me miro por unos segundos pero no dijo nada. Daisuke me abrazo pro fin y me sonrió

—Por qué no abrías tío?

—Estaba dormido

—A estas horas Sasuke? —Itachi ma miro—

—Ayer llegue de Osaka algo tarde.

—Tienes compañía?

—No…

—Y por que hay dos platos en la mesa? Estabas desayunando con alguien?

—No, desayunaba con una amiga que vino en la mañana a verme, pero al verme cansado se fue y regrese a la cama.

—Estas bien? Te noto algo tenso… si quieres me llevo a Daisuke.

—Llevartelo?

—Quedamos que lo cuidarías hoy firmo el divorcio con Izumi y debo verme con la abogado no tengo con quien dejarlo, no quiero llevarlo al juzgado Sasuke —mire a Daisuke jugar en la sala— Se te olvido?

—Si… —Itachi me miro serio— Lo lamento tuve una semana algo complicada por el concurso, pero no te preocupes yo lo cuido, ve a tu compromiso…

—Perfecto —salió del departamento y entro en seguida con una maletita— Solo sera hoy y mañana te lo prometo…

—Ok…

—Gracias hermano! nos vemos mañana. —me abrazo y salió del departamento.—

—Tío jugamos?

Daisuke me miro con su sonrisa y yo solo pude devolverle una sonrisa mas fingida que mis ganas de saltar por la ventana en ese momento, mire la puerta del cuarto de visitas, que hacia ahora con mi sobrino y con satanas en el departamento.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo10: DIVERSION**

Después de un largo rato el profesor entro en el cuarto algo nervioso, me acerque a él.

—Me llevare a mi sobrino a comprar unas cosas y regresare, te voy a llamar cuando vayamos entrando al edifico para que estes atenta, dame tu numero —saco su móvil y le di mi numero para que lo guardara— cuando te llame quiero que salgas con tu maleta y me esperes afuera, le diremos a Daisuke que te quedaras aquí entendido, no va a ser necesario darle tanta información solo tiene 5 años.

—Ok profesor… estaré atenta.

—Ahora volvemos —salía de la habitación y lo jale hacia mi de la camisa para besarlo— Haruno…

—Que… solo fue un besito inocente

—Nada de usted es inocente —me sonrió— ahora volvemos, shuuu! No hagas ruido.

Después de unos minutos escuche que salieron del departamento salí con la maleta a la sala, espere por un largo rato y mi móvil timbro, respondí y era él, estaban por abordar el elevador, colgué y salí con la maleta al pasillo, espere a que llegaran los dos. Al abrirse el elevador lo vi con el pequeñito era tan lindo se parecía mucho a él, se veía que eran muy unidos.

—Tío quien es ella? —el chico se agarro de su mano y se veía tan mono con el nenito a su lado— creo que te esta esperando…

—Haruno Buenas tardes, Dai ella es Haruno Sakura la hija de una amiga su mama me llamo para decirme que si se podía quedar hoy aquí en mi casa y como tu vas a estar aquí le dije que si, así seremos mas y podemos jugar los tres…

—Pero no me agradan las niñas tío son muy chillonas —el niño me miro feo— dile a su mama que no se puede quedar con nosotros…

—Jajaja no puedo hacer eso Dai —saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta— pase Haruno yo meto su maleta, Dai se buena anfitrión y hazla sentir en casa.

El niño no me quería podía sentirlo, me miraba feo y cada que podía se llevaba al profesor Sasuke a donde él estaba para que no estuviera conmigo. Cuando comimos por fin que ya estaba yo casi muerta de hambre el mocoso no dejo de mirarme como si me quisiera matar y soltar indirectas sobre que yo estorbaba para que ellos hicieran cosas de hombres, o cosas de tío y sobrino, el profesor solo sonreía.

Y así se fue todo el día, un día que había querido pasar de lo mas a gusto con el lindo y sexy profesor ahora se había jodido por ese maldito mocoso, cenamos pizza mientras el mocoso ponía una pelicula de transformes y jugaba con sus malditos carritos, yo intentaba meterle mano al profe pero el me sujetaba las manos con la justificación que estaba su sobrino y debía comportarme, Aburrido!

—Haruno comportese! —me hablaba casi en un susurro mientras el mocoso estaba de espaldas a a nosotros mirando la tv sentado en el suelo.—

—Ya no se haga… —metí mi mano en su pantalón y le agarre su cosita— ya dejese!

—Haruno! —saco mi mano y se recompuso, el mocosito se giro—

—Tío tengo sed

—Te traigo un jugo —se levanto de golpe y espere a que avanzara—

—Yo también quiero uno —me levante para alcanzarlo en la cocina— no cree que ya es tarde profesor? Ya es hora de irnos a la cama no cree?

—Maldición…

—Que ocurre?

—Solo tengo una habitación de huéspedes y Dai siempre duerme ahí.

—No pasa nada… el niño que duerma en la habitación y yo con usted —le sonreí—

—No… Dai dormirá conmigo

—O mejor… Dai en su cuarto, yo en mi cuarto y usted en la sala —tome mi jugo— y si en la noche no se acomoda en el sofá… se puede colar a mi habitación profe… —le cerré el ojo y me fui a la sala con el mocosito—

—Y mi jugo cabeza de chicle?

—Que?

—Que donde esta mí jugo cabeza de chicle?

—Como me llamaste mocoso cara de moco?!

—Cabeza de chicle! —el maldito se levanto y me arrojo uno de sus carritos—

—Ahh! Eso me dolió mocoso! —se lo arroje de vuelta y comenzó a llorar, maldición!—

—Ahhhhhh! Tío Sasuke me pegooo! ahhhhhh! Ahhhhh!

—Que hacen? —me miro mientras revisaba al maldito engendro—

—El empezo! Me lanzo su carrito! —le mostré el moretón en mi brazo—

—Ahhh! Ahhh! ella me dijo cara de moco! Ahhhh!—no dejaba de llorar—

—Él me dijo cabeza de chicle!

—Basta!… —miro su reloj— Ya es tarde es hora de irse a dormir, Haruno vete a tu habitación y Dai es hora de que te des un baño y a dormir…

—Pero pro..

—Haruno —me miro serio— a dormir dije, prometiste portarte bien lo recuerdas?

—Ok…

Me fui a mi habitación, esperando escuchar que saliera pero no escuche nada, entre al servicio para tomar una ducha, cuando salí todo estaba a oscuras al parecer ya se habían dormido, me metí en mi habitación espere unos minutos por si el profesor venia al cuarto pero no fue así, deje mi toalla en la silla, cerré la puerta sin seguro por si se animaba a venir y me metí en la cama. Después de un rato sentí que algo rozaba mi mejilla y me desperté asustada que fuera un bicho, pero que bicho se había metido a mi cama… era el profe sexy que se había animado a venir…

—Dai tardo en dormirse… —moví la sabana para que entrara en la cama, me miro y sonrió— No que era broma eso de qué dormías desnuda?

—No duermo desnuda… pero hoy tenia esperanzas de que viniera a buscarme, pensé en esperarlo lista para recibirlo —baje mas la sabana y le estire los brazos—

—Haruno no hagas mucho ruido… —se metió entre mis piernas y comenzamos a jugar—

Después de un largo rato jugando el profesor se levanto y se vistió.

—No se vaya… —lo sujete del brazo— quédese…

—Haruno… Dai se va a dar cuenta, si bien es un niño no es tonto.

—Por que tenían que venir hoy. —me gire dandole la espalda y me tape con la sabana— Hasta mañana.

—Haruno… —bajo la sabana y me dio un beso en los labios— hasta mañana.

Al despertar el profe preparaba el desayuno, el mocoso aun se despertaba me acerqué a él para besarlo, no se negó y comenzó a besarme mientras me acariciaba, me subió a encimera y abrió mis piernas presionando su erección entre mis piernas, masajeo mis pechos sin dejar de besarme, baje mi mano y la metí en su pantalón abrió sus ojos cuando comencé a masturbarlo, me besaba sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, le sonreía coqueta y el me besaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ahh Haruno… me estas volviendo loco… ahhhh

—Cojame profe… cojame aqui y duro…

Metió su mano debajo de mi pijama y acaricio mi pezon.

—Tío que vamos a desayunar?

Se separo de mi de un salto ya estaba a 3 metros de mifajándose el pantalón, el mendigo mocoso salía del pasillo tallándose el ojo, el profesor se giro para no vernos ni al mocoso ni a mi.

—Siéntense en la mesa y ahora sirvo el desayuno.

—Le ayudo pro…

—Haruno vaya a sentarse! —me baje corriendo de la encimera y me sentí a la mesa con el mocoso—

—Tío ella ira con nosotros al parque?

—Eh? —se acerco con los platos—

—Prometiste llevarme al parque de diversiones hoy tío Sasuke —el mocoso miraba atento y sonriente mi sex profe—

—Lo había olvidado —ame ver cómo su cara se ponía triste, tomala chamaco pendejo! Si mi fin de semana se jodia el tuyo también!— pero si lo prometo lo cumplire—joder!—

—Yupi!… —el mocoso sonrió y después me miro con desagrado— pero ella ira con nosotros? —maldito mocoso como lo odiaba— prometiste que seriamos solo tú y yo tío

—Si, ira con nosotros o si prefieres lo dejamos para la próxima

—Pues ya que… —tomo una de las papas y cuando el profesor se dio al vuelta me la arrojo—

—Ah! —maldito engendró—

—Que ocurre?

—Nada tío, creo a la niña no le gusto tu comida tiro una papa —el profesor vio la mugre papa en el piso—

—Haruno levante eso y limpie el piso, no me gusta mi casa sucia.

—Pero…

—Haruno!

Salimos de la casa en el coche del profesor al mentado parque de diversiones, que aunque no lo demostraba me emocionaba tanto como al mocosito, el profesor tomo de la mano al mocoso para que no se le perdiera y aproveche para andar tomados de la mano por todo el recorrido, metí mi manita en la suya y me miro un poco confundido.

—Es muy peligroso dejar a los niños sueltos en el parque y no me quiero perder….—aprete mi mano a la suya y le sonreí, el solo me devolvió una sonrisa ligera—

**Sasuke**

Caminábamos los tres de la mano por el parque, Dai se subíia a cuánto juego podía y yo me subía con él a los juegos que debía ir acompañado, el profe decía que era una buena hermana mayor para Dai. La verdad nos divertimos bastante el mocoso no me molesto y se porto bien, en algunos juegos él me jalaba para que me subiera con él.

—Quiero subirme al brincolin gigante! —el mocoso insistía en subirse al inflable gigante.—

—En qué consiste señor?—el profesor investigaba antes de dejarlo subir.—

—Es solo un recorrido con obstáculos de puro infable de 15 metros de largo, la entrada es por media hora de juego, esta completamente sellado para que no tengan accidentes los pequeños.

—Esta bien, Te quieres subir Dai?

—Si… Sakura te quieres subir? —el mocoso me miro—

—No Dai —la verdad si me quería subir pero no podía, baje mi mirada y el vio mi minifalda—

—Es por que se te van a ver los calzones? No importa subete a las demás niñas también se les ven los calzones pero nadie se los ve.

El señor del juego se empezó a reír al igual que el profesor, maldito mocos del demonio! Pues sí pero las otras niñas de seguro tenían su edad y yo tenia 15! A mí sí me los verían y no al igual que a esas niñas.

—Gracias Dai pero no, diviértete!

—Ya ves por que no me agradan las niñas tío Sasuke, son aburridas —se metió al juego—

Nos sentamos en una banca a esperar a que Dai bajara del juego…

Me gustaba pasar tiempo con Dai, era un chico muy inteligente y desde pequeño había sido muy afín conmigo, me gustaba tenerlo en casa y cuidarlo era como un hijo para mi, sin duda la compañía con Haruno era buena aunque se la pasaban peleando al principio pensé que era una mala idea tenerlos juntos, Dai era muy celoso de nuestro tiempo juntos pero la ver como la molestaba me alegraba, Dai se habia vuelto muy introvertido por el divorcio de sus padre y verlo interactuar con ella cuando ya no hablaba con nadie me alegraba, a su mudo se habían entendido. Haruno por su parte era extraño pero me comenzaba a gustar pasar tiempo con ella, tenerla cerca y convivir de esta manera, nucana había tenido a una mujer conviviendo con mi familia y a Haruno ya la estaba dejando convivir con una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, Dai.

Permaneciamos sentados en la banca esperando a que Dai bajara del brincolin la vi y se notaba algo cansada, ella habia cargado con mas parte del juego el día con Dai, habia corrido con el de un juego al otro, subiendo a los juegos donde debía subirse con una persona mayor y que yo obviamente no me subiría.

—Esta cansada Haruno?

—Tengo sed

—Quiere que le traiga algo?

—Aun quedan 20 minutos, vamos por un jugo —mire mi reloj y en efecto faltaba un buen rato—

—Vamos…

Nos levantaos y caminamos hasta un puesto de jugos, ella ordeno lo que queria y pague caminamos de vuelta y vimos los sanitarios, le pedí que me esperara entre al sanitario y después me lave las manos, salí y me esperaba a fuera de la puerta.

—No hay nadie.

—Que?

—Que no hay nadie —me jalo de camisa y me metido al baño de mujeres, besandome—

—Haruno… no esto… no

—Ay profe déjese llevar, deje de ser tan espantado, nos quedan 15 minutos

Bajo mis pantalones y saco mi miembro entre sus manos, para colgarse de mi.

—Todo lo voy a hacer yo?

—Que?

—Ayudeme no me puedo agarrar de usted y meterlo

—Haruno cómo sabe tanto… de sexo si era virgen!

—Porno profe nunca se ha visto una porno? —me miro confundida—

—Haruno… —me sonrió—

—Ay profe le digo que tenemos 15 minutos y usted quiere platicar!

La Cargue y mientras elle se sujetaba fuerte de mi cuello , palmee su coño no trata ropa interior!

—Me la quite mientras entro al banco, ay que ahorrar tiempo —me dio un beso—

Coloque mi miembro en su entrada y la penetre despacio, comencé a embestirla contra la puerta del baño, debo admitir que cogermela ahí y de ese modo me excitaba mucho, no es que fuera un mojigato ya había hecho cosas extravagantes con mis anteriores parejas pero con Haruno las cosas eran diferente, eran excitantes y llenas de adrenalina, era aventurera, espontánea y caliente, eso ultimo me encantaba de ella, era una chica sinica y divertida pericón un toque de inocencia muy raro.

Sus brazos se agarraban de mi cuello y yo novia mi pelvis metiéndome duro en ella, su coño era húmedo y estrecho, era el coño de una niña primeriza en esto, era una delicia follarla, estruje su culo contra mi cuerpo y la escuche gemir en mi oido.

—Ay profe!

Me encantaba que me nombrara como su profesor mientras me la cogía, la presionaba contra mi verga cada que entraba en ella, intentado meterme tan adentro de ella como la posición me lo permitía.

—Profe vengase dentro… ahhh…se lo suplico, ahhh…quiero saber que se siente— continuaba follandola y movía sus caderas a mi compas, me miraba fijamente a los ojos—

—No

—Ahhh… profe!

—No

—Profe… ahhh… ahhh… por favor…

—No

—Profe —me hacia un puchero y me daba besitos— solo una vez…

—Usted no aprendió nada en la clase de biologia, cierto? —aprete mas su culo y la folle más duro abriéndola mas de sus piernas—

—Ayyyyyyy! Profeee Sasukeeee… —se corrió y apreté los dientes para no venirme en ella.—

Sali de ella y la mantuve pegada a mi cuerpo con mi brazo apenas y se mantenía en pie, moví mi mano en mi eje hasta terminar viniéndome, la recargue en la pared y yo en su cuerpo para recobrar fuerza, nos limpiamos rápido, se puso sus interiores y salimos, Dai se estaba poniendo sus zapatos y suspire, justo a tiempo para recogerlo.

—Ay profe me ensucio la falda —agarraba su faldita de olanes, me había venido en su falda! tenia una mancha enorme de mi semen en ella, tallaba con una servilleta.— ya ni modo… lo bueno es que casi no se ve —levanto su carita y me sonrió—

—Haruno… disculpe.

—No pasa nada profe… me encanto como me cogió en el baño —relamió sus labios— ademas ni se ve… parece que me cayo mayonesa jajaja

En efecto era una niña muy sinica, pero era genial había disfrutado tanto ese breve momento de intimidad con ella, mas que noches enteras de sexo con cualquiera de las otras mujeres con las que había follado, su coquetería era tan adorable, moría por besarla en ese momento, pero debía controlarme no solo por Dai, sino por que era un espacio publico, ella tenia 15 años y yo aunque no estábamos en el colegio seguía siendo su profesor.

Estaba frito no solo me la había cogido sino que comenzaba a sentir algo por Satanas…


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo11: ARREPENTIMIENTO**

Regresamos a casa y de nuevo la paz se fue, Dai y Haruno no dejaban de pelear en el camino, me estacione en mi lugar y subimos al departamento eran mas siete y comenzaba a oscurecer debía llevar a Haruno a su casa, Itachi me había enviado un mensaje que pasaría pro Dai cerca de las 9, Haruno alisto su maleta y la llevamos a su casa, se despidió de Dai y de mi, arranque antes de su madre saliera no podía conversar con ella, y mucho menos con Dai presente, me envío un mensaje donde me confirmaba que esta vez ya estaba en su casa.

Arregle las cosas de mi sobrino y escuche el timbre, Dai abrió y en efecto era Itachi, al parecer Dai le contó los pormenores del día a su papa los dos conversaban muy animados.

—Si y me subí a montones de juego papa, el tío Sasuke me compro una espada y pude jugar con la cabeza de chicle.

—Con quién?

—La niña que se quedo con nosotros papa —metí la ropa como pude y cerré la maldita maleta para ir a la sala y callar a Daisuke—

—De que niña Dai?

—Una niña que también no tenia quien la cuidaran el tío Sasuke la trajo a dormir con nosotros era medio chillona y molesta pero se veía que quería mucho al tío Sasuke por que siempre lo estaba abrazando.

—Itachi ya llegaste —salí con la maleta y sus cosas—

—Se quedo una niña aquí? —me miro confundido—

—La hija de la amiga que vino en la mañana ese dia que dejaste a Daisuke se acaba de separar de su esposo y es una doctora... tenia guardia y no tenia con quien dejarla, como Dai estaría aquí le dije que se podía quedar, se llevaron bien los chicos, cierto Dai?

—No, ni se quiso subir al brincolin conmigo papa por que decía que se le verían los calzones —Dai hizo una mueca—

—Jajaja Dai tienes que aprender a ser mas caballeroso con las niñas, ya ves Sasuke ese trabajo tuyo te ha dado la fama de niñero —la que me libre, Itachi en serio creo que era una niña y no una de mis alumnas.—

—Si ya me di cuenta.

—Tu que no quieres a los niños y ellos que te siguen Dai solo piensa en venir a verte y al parecer esa niña te adora —mi hermano me sonrió—

—Si, algo así.

—Dai puedes ir al cuarto de tu tío un momento?

—Por qué? Van hablar cosas de adultos?

—Jajaja. Sí, ve al cuarto por favor.

Dai salió corriendo con su espada a mi cuarto y me senté en la sala con mi hermano, debía ser algo serio y concerniente al divorcio con Izumi.

—Que paso?

—Izumi pide la custodia de Dai… —se puso triste—

—Hermano, amo a Dai tanto como tú pero ella es su madre y por ley él debe estar con ella.

—Sasuke yo no se lo pelearía sé que Izumi es una excelente madre y que Dai estará bien con ella, pero ella quiere la custodia y se quiere ir a Canada, sabes cuando veré a mi hijo?! Si bien me va lo veré una o dos veces al año!…

Escuchar eso me dolía, ahora que había vuelto a Tokio veía a Dai casi todos los fines de semana y ahora no verlo me dolería, no podía imaginar el dolor de Itachi de desprenderse de su hijo.

—…Metí una contra demanda por la custodian estoy pidiendo que él se quede conmigo, si ella se quiere irse adelante pero a mi hijo no se lo lleva Sasuke.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites Itachi

—De hecho te voy a necesitar —me sonrió— en la demando alego que si bien mi trabajo me absorbe tu que eres su tío eres un soporte para mi en su educación que cuando deba viajar por negocios tu lo cuidaras. —me sonrió—

—Seré el niñero oficial —lo mire con enojo fingido—

—Si jajaja… por lo que me dijo la abogada solo debes cumplir un cierto perfil, pero no hay de que preocuparse ya lo cubres, tienes un trabajo estable, eres una persona respetable, sin antecedentes penales, no tienes una doble vida jaja eres un aburrido jajaja

—Doble vida?

—Si, ósea no es como que por las noches seas un narcotraficante o un padrote me entiendes, algo que se pueda usar en el juicio y me haga perder a Dai.

Cuando dijo eso, me quede pensando, quizá acostarme con una de mis alumnas que era menor de edad y tenerla en mi casa todo el fin de semana haciendo creer a su madre que estaba en un concurso en Hokkaido si se podría considerar como doble vida, le sonreí a Itachi y me quede callado.

—Dai depsidete de tu tío ya vámonos! —mi pequeño llego corriendo y me abrazo, los dos se fueron y me quede muy pensativo en la sala—

**Sakura**

Me aliste para salir al colegio, lo había visto todo el día de ayer, mas bien casi toda la semana 24/7 y aun así lo extrañaba mucho, solo habían pasado unas horas sin él pero le había echado tanto de menos, sobre todo en la noche, mi cuerpo le había extrañado tanto me había tenido que masturbar con el cepillo de dientes que vibraba para saciarme un poco, busque en mi cajón unas panties de encaje divinas para mostrárselas al profesor, baje corriendo para irme al colegio.

Al llegar los compañeros estaban emocionados hablando con Shikamaru, Neji y Shino sobre el triunfo en el concurso, al parecer estaban tramando algo a parte de las felicitaciones.

—Sakura! —Naruto grito emocionado— Felicidades por tu premio, deveras! —me abrazo—

—Gracias Naruto! —los demás me felicitaron—

—Los chicos quieren que festejemos el triunfo de la escuela y de nosotros con una mega fiesta y cobrar la entrada para reunir los fondos que nos faltan, —Shikamaru hablaba mientras sacaba cuentas— cada uno deberá cooperar con una cantidad x de dinero, solo tenemos un problema…

—Cual?

—Nadie querrá ir a una fiesta sin alcohol y cómo somos menores de edad no, nos venderán nada!

—Pero como le hacíamos en las otras veces? —Kiba salto hasta el centro—

—El profesor Guy nos ayudaba con eso, él era el responsable de comprarlo y venderlo solo a los mayores de edad que ingresaban a la fiesta.

—Olvidense que el profesor cara de "traigo un palo en culo" nos ayude —Naruto se recargo en su asiento—

—Buenos días —el profesor entro al salón y Naruto casi se infarta, el profesor lo miraba serio— Saquen una hoja y coloquen su nombre y la fecha...

—Ahhhh —todos comenzamos a quejarnos era obvio que nos pondría un examen sorpresa!—

Cómo se atrevía hacernos eso, ósea deberíamos estar festejando por el triunfo que habíamos tenido, pero no! A cambio nos torturaba con un maldito examen sorpresa… Dicto 25 preguntas para resolverlas en media hora, nos miraba atentos a todos, lo adoraba, era hermoso, y en la cama era tan caliente el desagraciado, pero como profesor era un maldito! De vez en vez levantaba la mirada para verlo, pero desde que había llegado en ningún momento había hecho contacto conmigo, no es que esperara que al llegar me besara o profesara al mundo nuestro amor pero por lo menos una sonrisita, una miradita o de mínimo un "Haruno acompañe a la biblioteca" y darnos un fajesito entre los libros pero nada! Ni una mirada, nada!

Entregamos nuestros exámenes y nos pidió resolver toda la pre evaluación por unidad del libro de texto en equipos de 3 en lo que él revisaba los exámenes, en eso estábamos cuando el director Sarutobi entro en el salón para felicitarnos. Felicito al profesor por los buenos resultados, si bien no era la primera vez que la escuela ganaba, si era la primera vez que se obtenían tan buenos resultados, el primer sitio por equipos y dos premios individuales un tercero y un primer sitio con resultados nunca antes vistos.

—Denle un aplauso a sus compañeros y a su profesor por tan buenos recultados—todos comenzamos aplaudir— y tengo buenas noticias… el concurso siempre trae obsequios para las escuelas ganadoras, en el premio por equipos la escuela recibe un apoyo de 250,000 yenes para su mantenimiento el cual será invertido en material para los laboratorios y en las pruebas individuales los ganadores reciben un premio de 50,000 yenes por lo que sus compañeros Neji y Shikamaru resiviran ese dinero en los próximos días…

Todos aplaudimos y Shikamaru y Neji estaban felices de recibir su dinero.

—Ademas de que el profesor recibirá un bono de 75,000 yenes por su excelente trabajo, enhorabuena profesor Uchiha…

Todos empezamos a aplaudir y a bromearlo de que ahora si le pagaban bien, recordé el sitio en el que vivía y aunó me explicaba cómo era que hacia para pagar ese sitio. El director se retiro y continuamos con nuestras actividades, el profesor revisaba los exámenes mientras los chicos bromeaban a Neji y Shikamaru.

—Como el delegado de la clase debes poner el ejemplo Shikamaru, dona tu dinero a la causa que aun nos falta mucho dinero! —Naruto trataba de convencer de que depositara su premio a la cuenta del viaje escolar.—

—Quisieras Naruto! Jajaja

—Bueno tu Neji… 50 y 50 son 100!

—Bravo! Que bueno que me lo dices Naruto no se sumar… —Neji lo miraba con ironía y todos nos reíamos de Naruto…—

—Ya saben a que me refiero… si los dos lo donan ya no tendríamos que hacer la fiesta… —Naruto se quedo callado cuando el profesor lo miro… Naruto se empezó a reír de forma nerviosa—…

—Aun tenemos que hacerla si queremos darnos la gran vida en Florida y tener un amplio presupuesto.

—Pff… demonios!

—Silencio… trabajen sin hacer ruido. —el profesor miraba a Naruto—

El timbre del receso sonó y todos salieron del salón vi que el profesor se quedo revisando las pruebas, me hice tonta por unos minutos afuera para ver si salía, me asome y vi que continuaba en su escritorio, me cerciore que nadie venia y entre para saludarlo.

Me meti corriendo y lo abrace para darle un beso en la mejilla, peor el me detuvo antes de que mis labios tocaran su piel.

—Haruno que hace —me miro serio y después miro la puerta alarmado— se da cuenta que alguien podría vernos?

—Nadie viene, me asome antes de venir —me estire para darle su besito pero se hizo hacia atras—

—Haruno, no!… —me miro serio y hasta molesto, eso me preocupo— lo que paso en mi departamento estuvo mal, no debió pasar… le voy a pedir que se comporte.

—Que?… no, esta usted bromeando, no? —me quede atónita por lo que me decía—

—Haruno no estoy jugando, se que actué mal y la responsabilidad es toda mía, pero entienda usted es mi alumna y yo soy su profesor. —suspiro— No me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros, —acaricio mi rostro— pero entienda que es complicado y debo hacer lo correcto.

Me separe de él y salí corriendo al baño, el profesor era un tonto! Pero un tonto cabeza dura, él me quería tanto como yo y si no se daba cuenta yo se lo hacia ver, era un suertudo de tenerme como enamorada, quien lo iba a comprender y a amara tanto como yo…

**Sakura**

La vi salir corriendo y me dolió haberle dicho eso, ella era una jovencita que tenia sus emociones a flor de piel, a parte de que sabia que me habia dado su primera vez las mujeres atesoraban o veían eso con mas sentimiento que nosotros los hombres… me sentía un malnacido por haberla tomado y ahora estar botándola… pero no podía darme el lujo de poner en riesgo a Itachi con Dai.

El timbre sonó y ya había terminado de revisar los exámenes, todos habían entrado al salón, solo faltaba alguien… Haruno, su asiento que era el que estaba frente a mi estaba vacío ciertamente me preocupo que no estuviera, pero no podía simplemente salirme a buscarla.

—Yamaka —esas dos siempre estaban juntas— su compañera Haruno donde esta?

—No lo se profe —me sonrio coqueta, si, sin duda eran amigas…— no la vi en todo el receso… —eso me preocupo mas—

—Yo la vi en el baño —Hyuga respondio— se encerró en el baño y no salió —me tense—

—Profe puedo pasar?

Me gire y era ella, estaba en el marco de la puerta no me miraba estaba cabizbaja.

—Pase Haruno, pero que no se vuelva a repetir al salón se ingresa cuando suena el timbre… Saquen una hoja y coloquen su nombre —todos se comenzaron a quejarse— no es un examen, iremos resolviendo unos problemas en la pizarra pero al mismo tiempo ustedes los resolverán en su hoja no quiero que los corrijan si están mal déjenlos así y escriban que es lo que se les complique para analizar como trabajar mejor como clase, entendido?

—Si profesor —todos respondieron—

—Bueno, al finalizar la clase me entregaran esa hoja…

Todos participaban ella solo se limitaba a responder las actividades en su cuaderno. Las clases transcurrieron y estábamos por salir la mire y estaba haciendo sus deberes, cuando levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mía, la vi mirar a sus compañeros y me sonrió, abrió sus piernas y levanto su faldita baje mi mirada esperando ver sus bragas como siempre lo hacia, no se por que lo esperaba quizá porque en mis adentros no quería perderla del todo y verla sonreírme me hacia sentir mejor de que no estaba triste por lo que habíamos hablado, pero no esperaba eso…

Sus piernas estaban abiertas y no tenia bragas podía ver sus pliegues, recordé las noches en mi departamento donde su coño había estado en mi boca, cuando mis manos habían palpado esa zona tan hermosa, como me había unido en ella y ella se había tensado de placer entre mis brazos, levante la mirada y me miraba sonriente, mordió su labio y me lanzo un besito. Me levante de mi asiento, casi de un brinco, no podía dejar de tronar mis dedos de lo nervioso que me había puesto.

—Conforme vayan terminando coloquen su hoja en mi escritorio y se pueden retirar… ahora vuelvo y no hagan ruido…

Sali del salón corriendo al baño, después de un rato encerrado en el baño de profesores entre al salón y acomode las hojas para meterlas en mi maletín ya no había nadie en el aula, salí y la alcance a ver caminar por la cancha de la escuela, ahí iba mi verdugo caminando como si nada sonriendo con sus amigas… baje al estacionamiento y me esperaba Nara en mi auto.

—Nara… qué hace aquí?

—Necesito conversar con usted, tiene tiempo?

—Si… que sucede?

—Podemos ir a la cafetería de la escuela?

Caminamos a la cafetería y pudimos conversar sobre lo que necesitaba, al parecer aun les hacían falta fondos para su dichoso viaje escolar, su profesor Guy siempre les apoyaba y gracias a él habían conseguido la mayor parte del dinero y ahora necesitaban mi ayuda, recordé el comentario de Uzumaki en la mañana… ese mocoso me las pagaría y vería como.

—El profesor Guy nos ayudaba con eso, por lo general es Sakura la que pone la casa ya que su madre casi nunca esta, hacemos la fiesta hacemos correr la voz en redes sociales y cobramos la entrada, el profesor Guy cobraba las bebidas pidiendo ID y nosotros supervisábamos para no meternos en problemas, al final todos ayudamos a Sakura a limpiar y listo.

—Y pretenden que yo les consiga el alcohol y ademas lo venda en su fiesta clandestina?

—Bueno si lo dice así profe suena mal… pero siempre lo hemos hecho y nunca hemos tenido problemas.

—Pero es ilegal Nara… porque no intentan otros medios?

—Porque tardaremos más en conseguir el dinero… y no sabemos si podremos conseguirlo todo.

—Porque no este fin de semana organizan un lavado de autos… una vendimia en alguna plaza o pasean perros por dinero, no ganaran lo mismo pero no corren ningún riesgo.

—Eso nos consumirá todo el fin de semana…

—Quieren o no ese viaje Nara?

—Pue si…

—El sábado a las 10 el lavado de autos, a las 6 en la plaza central, el domingo repetirán el horario y mientras unos venden en la plaza otros pasean perros… y les apuesto que juntaran el mismo dinero que una noche de fiesta clandestina, solo que será mas trabajo.

Al final Nara acepto que en lugar de su fiesta clandestina realizarían las actividades que le sugerí, si no les daba resultado buscaríamos otra actividad en la cual trabajar, ahora no solo debía verlos en clase, sino que debía cuidarlos el fin de semana en sus actividades extra clase…llegue cansado a mi edificio el portero me alcanzo en el elevador.

—Profesor, ya llego le esta esperando en su departamento —me sonrió y llamo el elevador por mi—

—Si?… —Itachi? no me había dicho nada— quién?

—La nenita que se quedo este fin de semana, me dijo que le pidió que le trajera sus libros la deje pasar por que sí que la mando cargada sr. Uchiha… es una niñita muy agradable…

Haruno!

Como demonios se había metido Satan en mi departamento?! Todo era mi culpa yo le había mostrado el camino a Satanas… y ahora estaba en mi departamento con quién sabe que plan para torturarme… pase saliva y entre en el elevador.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo12: CEDER**

Cuando llegue al edificio el portero me recibió y afortunadamente me reconoció del fin de semana con él y el mocosito.

—Hola pequeña a donde vas?

—Al departamento del profesor Uchiha, me mando con estos libros —cargaba un sin fin de enciclopedias de mama, había tomado todos los libros que pude— me ayuda llamando el elevador por favor?

—Claro que si pequeñita —le sonreí— déjame ayudarte con esos libros.

Subimos por el elevador mientras él cargaba la pila de libros.

—Si que están pesados pequeña, el profesor te envío muy cargada —me sonrió— Ya llegamos, traes la llave? —diablos! que le diría—

—Oh! Las deje en mi casa cuando pase por mi libreta de estudio! Que tonta soy —lo mire triste— el profesor me va a regañar cuando le diga que la olvide—comencé a llorar— soy una tonta…

—Tranquila pequeña… yo tengo duplicados de las llaves, espérame aquí…

Me limpie las lagrimas y me quede esperándolo en el pasillo cuando el volvió para abrirme me ayudo a meter las enciclopedias y me fui corriendo al cuarto del profe para ver que haría para hacerlo reaccionar…

Escuche cuando llego y me quede quieta en mi escondite…

**Sasuke**

Entre en mi departamento en silencio, vi una pila de libros en mi mesa y su mochila a media sala, su suéter en el sofá, sus zapatos en la entrada, camine a la cocina y luego mire la puerta de mi habitación abierta, camine despacio…

—Haruno…

Pero no recibí respuesta alguna, camine un poco mas y la volví a llamar con el mismo resultado, intente de nueva cuenta.

—Haruno se que esta aquí… será mejor que salga ahora mismo o…

—O que me hará profe? —escuche su voz del baño de mi habitación—

—Salga inmediatamente de ahí Haruno!

—Saqueme… —la puerta estaba cerrada y sabia que si la abría estaría en paños menores o incluso sin nada puesto, con ella ya no sabia que esperar…—

—Haruno no me haga…

—Que va hacer? Le va a llamar a la policia? Jajaja que les dirá? Que la niña con la que paso el fin de semana cogiendo se volvió a meter en su departamento?—maldita— Dígame porque no quiere que sigamos juntos profe? Yo si quiero repetir lo de la otra noche, usted no?

—Haruno… entienda usted es mi alumna y yo soy su profesor… —me senté en la cama y mire la puerta— esto no… no puede ser, no esta bien.

—Y eso qué? Nadie tiene por que enterarse yo no les dire nada y usted tampoco…

—Haruno no… no es tan sencillo —vi que abrió la puerta ligeramente y pase saliva—

—Claro que si es fácil… —salió del baño y pase saliva, maldito engendro del infierno estaba preciosa tenia una camiseta blanca mojada y estaba solo con una tanga, podía ver sus pechos travez de la fina tela humeda— podemos ser muy discretos

Se me monto encima y aunque debía quitarla no quise hacerlo, estaba de lo mas excitado con lo que veía, ella restregaba su cuerpo a mi cuerpo, sentía como se mojaba mi traje y como mi entrepierna se tensaba mas, sus manitas se agarraron de mi espalda y beso mi cuello.

—Haruno no puedo estar con usted —su boquita mordisqueaba mi lóbulo y me tense— Haruno alguien podría… —metió su manita en mis pantalones y sentí sus deditos en mi ya muy duro miembro, como se apresuraban a tomarlo y estrujarlo en su manita— Harunooo… ahhh…

—Le gusta profe… le gusta lo que hacemos, por que quiere parar?—me miraba atenta, desabrocho mi pantalón y saco mi miembro— puedo meterlo en mi boca si quiere… —relamió sus labios— sabe cuando deseo hacerle esto…

Se bajo de mi y se inclino en mi miembro y comenzó a lamerlo, metía todo en su boca y podía ver como la punta de mi verga se marcaba en su mejilla, mientras me miraba atenta era tan hermosa… y tan inexperta a la vez, veía como titubeaba al meterlo en su boca.

—Asi no Haruno… —sujete su cabecita por su pelo y la guíe— introduce mas profundo pero hacia tu garganta, preciosa… así… si así esta mejor —comenzó a toser y se lo saco de inmediato—

—Profe usted me quiere ahogar! —tosió un poco mas y se recompuso— esa cosa no me cabe como pretende que me lo meta hasta el fondo… aparte en el video solo se lo mete así como lo estaba haciendo!

—Haruno callese… —la empuje de nuevo— el que le va a enseñar soy yo y no se crea todo lo que ve en esos videos…

Intentaba hablar pero con mi verga en la boca no podía, me divertía tenerla así, siguió el ritmo de mi mano y comenzó a mamar mas rápido y muy rico… me hizo venirme en su boca y acabe tumbado en la cama, respiraba agitado, mientras sentía como me estaba desvistiendo rápidamente, debía detenerla pero en el fondo no quiera hacerlo, me gustaba sentir sus manitas rápidas por todo mi cuerpo desvistiéndome ágilmente, me gustaba tenerla en mi cama, me gustaba Haruno… La vi montada en mi mirándome sonriendo.

—Haruno, —la detuve en seco— Lo haremos cuando yo diga y en donde yo diga, debemos ser muy cuidadosos, no mas besitos en clase, no mas miraditas en el los pasillos y mucho menos mostrarme el coño a media clase… —eso ultimo me dolía bastante, la verdad me había puesto muy cachondo y me había encantado su "detalle" para reanimarme y vaya que lo había conseguido— entendido? —acaricie su carita—

—Si profe, —me abrazo y sentí sus pezones duros contra mi pecho— seré mas discreta, saliendo del cole me puedo venir aquí o esperarlo unas cuadras mas adelante del cole…

—NO!… aquí no, no puede volver a venir Haruno, esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos aquí… —no podía arriesgarme con el asunto de Itachi— ya pensare en donde nos veremos.

—En mi casa, mama nunca esta y vecinos no tengo casi todos trabajan a la hora de salida del cole —me beso— ahi podemos estar a gusto sin que nos molesten.

—Ya veremos Haruno… —me beso y quite su camiseta, masajeando sus pechos en mis manos, apenas y eran unos masitas que podía estrujar pero era tan hermosa. —quitate las bragas…—continue besándola, cuando sentí que se bajaba la ropa y se pegaba de nuevo a mi cuerpo sentí su cuerpo desnudo montandome, acaricie su espalda hasta llegar a su culo lo frote y acaricie—

—Profe… ya no aguanto… —besaba con ansias mi boca—

—Tranquila Haruno… —la cargue en mis brazos — nadie lleva prisa…

Me sonrió y la gire en la cama para recostarla , me quite los pantalones y los bóxers y me hundí en su cuerpo, senti como su calidez me abrazaba por completo, su humedad me recibía haciendo que mi miembro se deslizará tan bien en ella, mi verga la llenaba y rosaba cada centimentro de ella, entrando y saliendo de sus pliegues dándome tanto placer… la embestí mas duro viendo como se agarraba de mi brazos para empujarse a mi cuerpo, notaba como sus pequeñas tetas brincoteaban en su cuerpo dormís embestidas, empezó a tensarse, su vagina estaba hincándose sus piernas estaban temblorosas y sus ojitos se cerraron a la par de su grito…

—Ahhhhhh! —sus pezones estaban erectos y su cuerpo tembló por completo, sus manitas apretaron mis brazos con fuerza y solo de verla como gozaba de su placer y correrse bajo mi cuerpo me vine en ella…

Mierda!

—Haruno!

Intente salirme de ella pero estaba completamente tensado por haber eyaculado dentro que las piernas las sentía adormecidas aun, me tumbe en ella ya resignado y me abrazo a su cuerpo, sus piernitas se enroscaron en mi cintura, hundí mi cara en su cuello, era un pendejo… sabia que debía haberla sacado de mi departamento y no haber cedido con ella, respiraba con dificultad, mientras ella me daba besitos en la cabeza…

—Ahhh! Ino tenia razón se siente super rico! Hay que hacerlo de nuevo profe! —me besaba muy contenta— lo adoro profe!

—Haruno… —me separe de ella aun agitado—

—Aun no puede? — me miro atenta— todavía no se le para su cosita? quiere que se lo chupe?

—No es eso Haruno!… —me miraba atenta— Haruno que no entiende el riesgo que eso implica… Haruno usted ya no es una niña y al venirme en usted… usted podría quedar…

—Embarazada? —mordió su labio— no se preocupe de esas cosas profe… mi mama ya me hablo de eso es doctora jajaja de hecho ya tengo el implante anticonceptivo puesto —alzo su bracito y me señalo un una ligera cortada de un centímetro en la parte interna.— me lo puse hace unas semanas previo al viaje a Osaka creí que debía ir preparada para estar con ust…

—Haruno por qué no me había dicho eso?!

—Pues no me pregunto y yo le dije que se viniera dentro pero usted "no Haruno" —imitaba mi voz— y ni siquiera me dejaba decirle que ya lo tenia, mi mama trabaja en el hospital y soy muy amiga de una de las chicas que trabaja ahí le pedí que me lo pusiera sin decirle a mi mama no pasa nada Shizune es mi amiga, ella misma me lo puso.

—Haruno que voy hacer con usted?

—Hacerme el amor otra vez y venirse dentro? Jajaja —me beso— ya profe no se enoje, béseme!

Pues si le hice el amor de nuevo y me vine en ella todas las veces que pude en esa tarde… maldita mocosa del infierno como me estresaba pero me encantaba su desfachatez.

**Sakura**

Me levante de la cama y fui a buscar un jugo al refrigerador, abrí la puerta y me empine el tetrapack mi móvil sonó y me acerque a mi mochila para tomarlo.

—Bueno?… mama… si salí del cole y vine hacer una tarea en equipo… que mal mami… si no te preocupes… te amo mami… mami espera… nada, solo saber de cuanto será tu guardia para esperarte con una sorpresa mami… ok ok… de 48 hrs? Bueno mami, te mando mensajes te amo!

Colgué el móvil y vi las llaves del profesor en su mesita, mire al cuarto y aun seguía dormido, corrí al baño y tome una de las pastillas de jabón, tome la llave y la presione con fuerza, coloque sus llaves en la mesa y guarde la pastilla en el fondo de mi mochila, me gire y corrí al cuarto, estaba de pie y se acomodaba el pantalón.

—Profe aun no se puede vestir! —me sujeto de la cintura y comenzó a besarme— Jajaja profe espere… —se detuvo y me miro— mi mama va a tener guardia de 48 horas… me puedo quedar aquí con usted? —le agarre su cosita para motivarlo—

—Haruno que le acabo de decir?

—Ay profe…

Regrese a mi casa después de haber estado juntos toda la tarde, aunque insistí en quedarme a dormir, él dijo que no y que debíamos ser cuidadosos, no entendía porque ahora no quería que durmiéramos juntos cuando me había quedado todo el fin de semana.

La semana paso y aunque como decía debíamos disimular lo "nuestro" como lo llamaba no habíamos podido siquiera darnos un besito ni nada, no habíamos podido vernos fuera del colegio, decía que tenia mucho trabajo a parte del trabajo de la escuela, lo que de nueva cuenta me hacia pensar como pagaba ese departamento tan caro. El fin de semana llego y fue un respiro, habíamos quedado de trabajar extra clase para conseguir el dinero del viaje y el profe nos acompañaría en las actividades, la primera fue el lavado de autos en la casa de Neji, su casa quedaba en la esquina de una avenida muy concurrida y tenia un patio amplio para poder hacer el lavado, el profe fue de los primeros en llegar notaba como las chicas se le insinuaban al profe, empezando por la cerda de Ino, quería ahorcarla aunque al ver que el profe ni las pelaba me relajaba, por la tarde la vendimia salió super bien, vendimos todo lo que llevamos y Kiba junto con Naruto y Shino pasearon a los perritos por el lugar…

—Ganamos mas de lo que creí, sin duda fue buena idea profe —Shikamaru guardaba el dinero—

—Cuanto juntamos Nara?

—Mas de lo planeado si hacemos esto por al menos dos meses tendremos lo necesario.

—Bueno si lo hacemos por el resto del año tendremos mas y así disfrutar mas el viaje! —Ino le sonrió a Shikamaru— igual y podemos ir a un spa a consentirnos!

—No vamos a gastar el dinero en spa y esas cosas! —los chicos comenzaron a protestar—

—Silencio… ya después ven en que lo gastan primero gánense ese dinero. —el profesor se levanto—

—Nos vemos maña a la misma hora en la casa de Neji para el lavado de autos.

Al día siguiente el profe no llegaba, comenzamos con el lavado como el día anterior, Shikamaru organizaba, mientras yo cobraba a los clientes, los chicos lavaban los autos que llegaban y ahí iba Ino de cerda de nuevo, llevaba un bikini debajo de su camiseta blanca sabia las intenciones de la puerca, cuando vimos que el auto del profe venia la maldita se baño por completa y todo se le veía, notaba como los chicos no dejaban de mirarla…

—Como me veo frente de marquesina? —se giro frente a mi— crees que al profe le guste?

—No —queria meterla al tambo y taparlo con ella dentro—

—Yo creo que sí, ve a los chicos no dejan de mirarme… la verdad es que ya me resistí mucho con él y es momento de tentarlo no lo crees? —Ino me sonrió, estaba por responderle cuando el profe se acercó—

—Shikamaru cómo van?

—Profe… que bueno que llega

Lo mire hablar con Shika y con Ino no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, Ino era muy bonita y todos los chicos andaban tras de ella, tenia el cuerpo que todas quisieramos tener pechos enormes, cintura estrecha, larga cabellera... incluso Sasori había estado detrás de ella y cuando ella no le hizo caso se fijo en mi…

—Cabeza de chicle te van a robar el dinero! Pon atención

Despabile de mis pensamientos y vi a Dai me miraba paradito aun lado de mí, no lo había visto por ver al profe.

—Dai… que gusto verte…—di un saltito del susto y agarre la caja del dinero, note que todos me miraron, maldito mocoso!—

—Quien es ese chamaco? —Ino lo miraba mientras se acercaba— Sacate de aquí mocoso, no se permiten niños en este lugar!

—Es mi sobrino srta Yamanaka —el profesor se acerco a Dai— va estar conmigo, Dai ve al coche por tu espada… —el niño salió corriendo— Continuen con lo que hacían…

Shikamaru organizaba a los coches que llegaban y los que salían, yo permanecía con cobrando en la mesita con Dai jugando conmigo, el profe de vez en cuando se sentaba con nosotros y en otras ayudaba a Shikamaru cuando se le juntaba el trabajo. Ino no dejaba de restregarse al profe!

—Que tienes cabeza de chicle? —el mocosito me miraba—

—Nada… —la verdad es que no quitaba mi mirada de Ino—

—Juega conmigo —me dio un espadazo en el brazo era un maldito hijo de la patada!— jajaja te dolió?

—Si maldito —le arroje un poco de agua con todo y el bote—

—Ah! Me dolió —me dio otro espadazo—

—Dejen de pelear ustedes dos. —el profe se sentó a un lado de mi, mientras Dai jugaba con su espada frente a la mesa— No pueden estar ustedes dos sin pelear?

—Es la cabeza de chicle que siempre me molesta tío…

—No le digas así a Haruno…

—Ya ves mocoso!

—Haruno… —antes de que me regañara puse mi mano en su miembro el mantel de la mesa nos cubría muy bien— Ha-haruno… —me miro nervioso—

—Que? —acaricie suave de arriba a abajo sobre su pantalón— lo lamento Dai —mire al mocoso con semblante triste y me disculpe, aunque por dentro quería patearlo al maldito— ya no lo vuelvo hacer… —masajee su miembro haciendo un poco de presión con mis dedos, sujete el contorno de su verga en mi mano que ya se marcaba mas que bien en su pantalón— no estuvo bien decirte mocoso…

—Haruno… —lo escuche pasar saliva—

—Espero que nos llevemos mejor Dai… —el mocosito me miraba atento, le sonreí mientras masajeaba a su tío con mi mano— amigos?

—Yo no soy amigo de las niñas, menos de niñas chillonas que no saben jugar!

—Pero yo si se jugar… verdad profe —lo mire y paso saliva…—

—Ha-haruno… que cosas dice!

—Que?! Jajaja ay apoco no le gusto? —sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa— mi disculpa con Dai? Jajaja —quite mi mano y me recompuse en mi asiento— Hola bienvenido si son 200 por el lavado completo —el cliente me dio el dinero y lo guarde—

Dai siguió jugando con su espada mientras el profe me miraba atento yo solo le sonreía sabia que estaba nervioso y algo incomodo por como lo había tocado, pero me encantaba verlo nervioso jajajaja…

—Haruno que fue eso?

—Ay fue una cariñito profe jajaja —le sonreí y por un segundo creo que el me habia devuelto el gesto con una sonrisa ligera—

El día termino y Shikamaru contó el dinero preferí que se lo llevara él, no quería cargar con tanto dinero de regreso a casa, habia pensado en que el profe me llevara con el pretexto del dinero pero me pidió que no lo hiciera según entendía debía llevar al mocoso con su papa y tardaría en casa de su hermano.

—Maldición ese mocoso arruino mi intento de seducir al profe! Yo que iba a saber que era su sobrino? Viste como memoro el profe cuando le grite al chamaco?

—Jajaja es molesto el maldito jajaja por lo que veo son muy unidos.

—Si… jamas pensé que fuera su sobrino, aunque pensándolo bien… se parecen mucho el niño es muy lindo tan guapo como su tío… jajaja

—Si es muy guapo Dai a pesar de ser un nene… te imaginas cuando crezca? Tendrá novias por montón jajaja y de ver que ahora odia a las niñas jajaj

—Sakura te puedo preguntar algo?

—Si que pasa…

—Como es que el sobrino del profe te conocía?

—Eh? —maldita cerda!—

—Si el niño te conocía, el te hablo y por como vi que se llevaban en el auto lavado el niño ya te conocía, como lo conociste —la cerda se detuvo y me miro fijamente—

Quizá a mama le podía mentir, al profe incluso, a mis amigos, pero a la cerda no podía ella podía darse cuenta cuando le estaba diciendo la verdad y cuando estaba soltando mentiras al por menor, pase saliva e intente caminar.

—Lo sabia! Maldita frente de marquesina —empece a correr y la maldita cerda me atrapo— tienes que contármelo todo! ahhhhh!

—Pensé que te gustaba? —la mire confundida—

—Pues si! A quien no le va a gustar si esta bien bueno el profe, pero si ya te lo tiraste como amigas se respeta! Primero esta la amistad y despues están los hombres jajaja

—Jajaja Ay Cerdito… ahhhhh! Es genial en la cama, todo lo que me habías contado se queda corto con todo lo que hemos hecho!

—Maldita sucia! Y me criticabas a mí… pero bueno cuéntame!

—Ok, Ok, te contare pero necesito que me ayudes…

Corrimos a mi casa mama no estaba de nueva cuenta y podíamos conversar tranquilas, le conté todos los detalles mientras ella se emocionaba y se reía de lo que había hecho, contarle a la cerda me hacia sentirme mas tranquila, por lo menos ya tenia una confidente y una complice en caso e requerirlo…


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo13: PROBLEMAS**

Las siguientes semanas fueron lindas, nos escribíamos y nos llamábamos por las noches para platicar, tontear y una que otra vez tener unas conversaciones hot, ya que no habíamos podido estar juntos como quisiéramos usábamos las llamadas para darnos "amor" las únicas veces que habíamos estado juntos en mi casa, revisaba los horarios de mama y con el pretexto de revisar las cuentas del grupo y depositar el dinero el profe iba a mi casa y podíamos estar juntos, en la escuela éramos mas cuidadosos vez en cuando nos dábamos uno que otro besito pero siempre era yo quien lo buscaba, el profe como siempre era medio aburrido…

—Estas son las ultimas profe ya solo faltan las probetas pero esas las trae Sakura

—Esta bien srta Tenten retírese y dígale a sus compañeros que nos vemos mañana para el lavado de autos puntuales.

—Si profesor Sasuke —Tenten dejo la caja y me saludo— Adios Saku, —se regreso— Te esperamos Saku?

—No, me ire con Ino pasaremos a un encargo de mi mama, adios! —deje la caja en la mesa— son las probetas profesor y al fondo vienen el resto de los morteros.

—Perfecto. —terminaba de contar el material que habíamos solicitado para trabajar—

—Le ayudo?

—No la espera su amiga? —me miro por encima de sus anteojos—

—Ah? Ino? Jaja no, fue solo para poder zafarme de ellas jajaja —tome las probetas y comencé a separarlas.—

Después de un rato terminamos de contar todo y acomodarlo en su lugar, el profe reviso limpio la mesa de trabajo y revise que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, cerre la puerta y coloque el seguro, lo vi guardar sus cosas en su portafolio y lo abrace por la espalda.

—Haruno…

—No hay nadie, ya me asome y al parecer ya no hay nadie en toda la escuela… — me salte de él y me metí entre sus brazos, busque su boca, aun estaba negado a ceder pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, me senté en la mesa y lo atraje a mi boca.— Ya puse el seguro profe… ahhh… ahhh…

Me beso acariciando mi espalda y masajeando mis piernas, pero no daba ese paso a algo mas, saque mi camisa de y levante mi sostén dejando mis senos al aire, el me miro y humedeció sus labios, lo vi nervioso y dudar de continuar…

—No hay nadie… —me removí para bajarme las bragas y abra mis piernas— se que usted tambien lo quiere…

Desabrocho su cinturón y bajo sus pantalones enseguida y me penetro de golpe, comenzó a darme duro mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas, mis piernas se aferraban a su cintura, sus embestidas eran fuertes y duras, mi cuerpo temblaba ante su fuerza, me soltó de su cuerpo y me recostó en el mesa masajeando mis pechos is manos se aferraban al borde de la mesa para sujetarme, trataba de no hacer ruido para que nadie nos escuchara aunque era imposible, el choque de nuestros cuerpos era tan estruendoso que juraría que el ruido se escucharía por toda la escuela con el eco que producía, pero no me importaba quería que continuara. Salióde mi cuerpo y junto mis piernas y las levanto no sabia bien que haría, me penetro de nuevo y sujeto mis piernas a un costado de su cuerpo recargándolas en su hombro derecho y sujetándolas con sus brazos, lo sentía mas profundo y me deba con mas ganas, al parecer en esa posición tenia mejor entrada a mi cuerpo.

—Recarga tus piernas en mi hombro —asentí e hice lo que me pidió— dame tus manos —las extendí y el las sujeto con las suyas — no hagas ruido…

Me sujeto fuerte y comenzó a penetrarme duro y con sus manos me jalaba a su cuerpo para acceder hasta el fondo de mi, en efecto tuve que controlarme para no gemir como loca en el laboratorio, su verga hinchada rebozaba mi coño de placer, me embistió unas veces mas y me tense de placer, salió de mi cuerpo y me atrajo a su cuerpo llevo mi boca a su miembro y me hizo mamarlo hasta venirse en mi boca.

—Tragatelo… —lo mire con su verga en mi boca y comencé a chuparlo todo hasta tragarlo, me miro diferente, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, era un brillo que me gustaba, era como un brillo de triunfo seductor…—

Me vestí rápido y salimos del laboratorio, recordé que había dejado mi mochila en el salón, el profesor me acompaño por ella, mire en el pasillo y por lo que notamos ya no habia nadie en la escuela, me acerque para besarlo pero un ruido nos puso la piel erizada, Naruto salía del salón.

—Sakura? —me miro y miro al profesor— aun sigues aqui?

—Eh? Si ayude al profesor con el material del laboratorio…

—Que hace aun en al escuela Uzumaki? —el profesor lo miraba—

—A… bueno… oh, viene por que no encuentro mi móvil y pensé que lo había dejado.

—Que mal Naruto quieres que te timbre? —saque mi movil—

—No es necesario Sakura, mejor me voy a buscarlo a otro lado.

—OK jajaja ire yo por mi mochila —estaba por entrar al salón pero Naruto me sujeto.—

—Yo te la traigo —se metió corriendo y salió con mi mochila— te puedo acompañar a tu casa Sakura? —me sonrió—

—Eh… —maldicion Naruto!— tengo cosas que…

—Hasta mañana —el profesor dio media vuelta y se fue, mierda!—

—Te invito un ramen Sakura —me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la salida, Ay Naruto te adoraba siempre habíamos sido amigos pero tenias tan mal tino para irrumpir en momentos importantes—

**Sasuke**

Ya casi se cumplían dos meses con las actividades extra clase para recaudar dinero, este fin de semana los chicos habían conseguido el dinero que se habían fijado pero aun querían ganar mas para tener una mejor solvencia para su viaje, de vez en cuando llevaba a Dai conmigo para que se divirtiera y no tuviera que lidiar con el divorcio de sus padres, las cosas con Haruno iban bien, me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y estar juntos, si bien no podíamos estar juntos abiertamente lo poco que compartíamos me bastaba y me era suficiente por ahora, era una niña fascinante me hacia sacar ese instinto aventurero, esa cogida en la escuela se habia vuelto costumbre esperábamos los viernes de laboratorio y con el pretexto de guardar el material nos quedábamos a "jugar" como ella le decía, otras veces en la biblioteca simplemente unos besos y toqueteos, las veces en su casa debían ser muy bien planeadas no es que quisiera que su madre llegara y me encontrara en la cama con su hija. Los chicos celebraban tener su dinero y todos se fueron a sus casas yo me fui a mi departamento, prepare mi clase para el siguiente día cuando vi un correo me alegre de leerlo, sabia que los chicos se alegrarían al día siguiente cerré mi ordenador y me fui a la cama.

Llegue a la escuela y la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban en el salón, no demoraron en llegar los demás, les di el anuncio del correo de la noche anterior, por fin me habían llegado los resultados del examen en Osaka, Aburame había quedado en décima posición, Sabaku No había quedado en octava posición y Haruno había quedado en cuarto puesto por una diferencian de centésimas con Hyuga por alguna extraña razón me sentía orgulloso de ella, de saber que se había esforzado y era una finalista de la olimpiada, los chicos me hacían sentir orgulloso de ser su profesor, todos se mocionaron mucho…

—Esa no es la única noticia al parecer tres de sus compañeros se presentaran a olimpiadas internacionales del conocimiento —todos se asombraron— Nara usted fue postulado para las olimpiadas de matemáticas y razonamiento matemático

—Que problematico… apenas salgo de una y entro a otra jajaja

—Hyuga usted fue propuesto para la olimpiada de geografía

—Gracias profe! —me sonrió y sonrió a sus compañeros sin duda Hyuga era un joven muy competitivo.—

—Y… —la mire— Haruno usted fue propuesta para la olimpiada de Biología usted obtuvo un 100/100 en esa rama no tuvo ningún error… felicidades

—Kya! Shanarooo —se abrazo de su amiga la rubia—

Se dio el receso y sali a comer algo, la vi en el pasillo comprando algo en la maquina expendedora me vio y corrió para alcanzarme.

—No me va a dar un regalito por mi triunfo?

—Se premian los 3 primeros sitios no el cuarto Haruno.

—Ah! Que cruel… pero gane el 4to y nuestro pase a la Olimpiada Intenarcional… —se paro delante de mi— por que iremos juntos no —mordio su labio—

—No lo sé Haruno eso no lo determino yo… pero explíqueme como una chica con malas notas de biología que no sabia nada del sistema reproductor salió tan bien en el examen?

—Quizá usted es un excelente profesor —me sonrió—

—Haruno…

—Ay profe! Mi mama es doctora desde chiquita eh crecido entre enciclopedias y seminarios la biología se me da muy bien jajaja

—Y por que tan malas notas con el profe Guy?

—Pues ya ve como es el profe, se le iba en puro platicar y la verdad me confiaba en pasar los exámenes y no entregaba las tareas jajaja

—Osea que ese dia en la clase usted estaba fingiendo que no entendía nada?

—No se enoje jajaja fue para acercarlo a mi —la vi mirar a todas partes y me dio un beso— el fin justifica los medios no?

Salió corriendo antes de que le respondiera y solo atiene a verla brincar por el pasillo, almorcé y regrese al salón para revisar sus actividades en lo que volvían, camine por el pasillo cuando mi móvil sonó, revise y era Haruno, el pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos y decidí esperar a estar en el salón para responder deslice la puerta del salón y un golpe me dio en la cabeza…

**Sakura**

Cuando llegue con los chicos estaban Naruto y Kiba muy sonrientes, las chicas almorzaban y Shikamaru llegaba muy enojado con los chicos.

—Se supone que somos un grupo y siempre hemos sido unidos, si se hace algo es con el apoyo de todos.

—Esperamos a su bendito concurso y luego a realizar los pagos pero al parecer ya seles olvido que ese profesor pretende quedarse con el puesto del papa de Lee —kiba se levanto furioso— les recuerdo que hace 3 meses nadie lo quería aqui?

—No era para que le pusieran un bote de pintura en el salón!

—Que? —me levante de golpe—

—Pusieron un bote de pintura para que el profe cuándo entre le caiga. No debe tardar en ir el profe al salón —cuando dijo eso el corazón se me acelero—

—No es algo que no hayamos hecho antes, ya le habíamos hecho esa broma a otros profesores…

—Si pero son cubos de pintura no una cubeta completa! —Shikamaru miro Choji— vamos a ir a quitarla antes de que pase algo.

Vi como los chicos se iban a quitar aroma de los chicos y marque el numero del profe para advertirle pero no me respondió…

El profe si tuvo el percance y al parecer si fue algo complicado el incidente, se lo habían llevado al hospital, el director nos miraba enojado, mas que enojado furioso, nadie hablaba, si bien Shikamaru estaba enojado por el arranque de los chicos, ante todo éramos equipo y nadie delataba a nadie, nos quedamos castigados hasta que alguien hablara por supuesto nadie hablo y salimos super tarde no solo ese día sino toda la semana, el profesor Kakashi suplió a nuestro profesor sustituto al parecer el profesor Sasuke tenia incapacidad por el accidente yo estaba de lo mas preocupada por él, no habia podido hablar con él, no respondía mis mensajes y al llamarle me mandaba a buzón quería ir a su departamento pero el habia dicho que no podía ir… el director solo decía que debía reposar y que estaba bien pero yo quería verlo.

Llegue a casa y saque la pastilla de jabón que habia tomado aquel día en su departamento, corrí con un cerrajero y pedí que me hicieran una copia de la llave impresa en la pastilla de jabón, esta era una emergencia y ahora usaría mi llave para ir a verlo. Cuando le señor me la entrego tome un taxi que me llevara a su dirección, el portero me reconoció y agradecía que fuera tan amable conmigo, subí y metí mi llave abrí la puerta y entre, su departamento estaba en completo silencio deje mi mochila en la sala y camine a su recamara debía estar descansando, la puerta estaba abierta y me asome.

Estaba acostado completamente dormido y una mujer acariciaba su cabello mientras el descansaba en su regazo, los dos estaban acostados ella miraba la tv y le daba besos en la cien. Quien era ella?! Quería correr a despertarlo y gritarle quien era esa mujer! Pero que diría? Me metí a su casa con la llave que saque sin su permiso? Me di la me di vuelta y salí del departamento.

—Tan pronto te vas pequeña? —el portero me miro—

—Si… solo vine a dejarle los saludos de mis compañeros, el esta bien cuidado.

—Si la srta. Karin ha estado al pendiente del sr. Uhicha desde que salió del hospital, se ve que lo quiere mucho.

—Si verdad… bueno ya me voy

Sali corriendo del edificio en busca de Ino, necesitaba gritar y desahogarme y que mejor que con Ino cerda…

—Bueno Saku… tu nunca le preguntaste por que se resistía tanto a tus tentaciones, nunca te preguntaste si tenia novia? El profe es guapo y super hot

—No, la verdad nunca me paso por la mente… pero podría haberlo dicho, te juro que si yo sabia que tenia novia no le insistía tanto… ahora me siento mal por ella, y él… el es un maldito infiel!

—Que mal… jamas pensé que el profe fuera de esos, lo veía tan correcto y propio lastima no hay hombres perfectos.

—Yo creí que lo era —limpie mis lagrimas—

—Ya frentona debes aprender que tener estas aventurillas con los profesores son solo eso, aventuras no creías que el profe y tu tendrían una relación así toda linda o si? —la mire nerviosa y desvíe mi mirada— Ay Sakura! Esas cosas no pasan, son solo son cuentos, ósea el profe te lleva como el doble de edad que esperabas? —me paso el bote de helado— será mejor que lo olvides…

—No se si pueda Ino.


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 Consecuencias

Hicimos una junta mas, después de la desafortunada broma de Naruto debíamos decidir el futuro del profesor en el salón, Shikamaru decía que las cosas estaban tensas con el director después de la "bromita" y no era para mas habíamos enviado al profesor "estrella" al hospital casi descalabrado y con una afectación en los ojos por la pintura.

—Fue muy extremo Naruto.

—No pensé que fuera tan malo ya lo habíamos hecho y creí que saldría bien… —Naruto en verdad estaba arrepentido, lo conocía no es que fuera un maleante y criminal solo había querido hacerle una broma al profesor—

—Bueno ahora solo debemos esperar y ver qué pasara, en cuanto regrese el profesor y nos delate nos darán una reprimenda por lo que hicimos, esperemos no sea la suspensión.

—No lo hicieron todos, solo fuimos nosotros y tomaremos el castigo —Kiba se puso de pie— No es así Naruto? Choji? —los dos asintieron—

—Pero igual, las cosas no cambian… una cosa es que lo hayamos enviado al hospital aun debemos sacarlo de la escuala, o que haremos el viaje con él y el profesor Guy lo dejamos de lado?

—No, —Shikamaru se puso de pie— es solo que el profe Sasuke no es tan malo pero…

—No me digas que ya no quieres echarlo? —Kiba lo miro furioso—

—Quizá no sea el único —Neji se puso de pie— el profe Sasuke nos ha enseñado bastante y no es mala persona.

—Propongo que se someta a votación!

Anote en la pizarra los votos a favor y en contra de echar al profesor de la clase, uno a uno fueron votando estábamos 15 a 15 solo faltaban 3 votos el de Shikamaru, el de Ino y el mío.

—A favor o en contra Ino? A favor de que el profe se quede o en contra?

Ino me miro —En contra —me sonrió sabia porque lo hacia, anote su voto en la pizarra 15,16—

—Anota el mío Sakura a favor —Shika asintió y anote su voto 16,16— faltas tu Sakura

—En contra —anote mi voto y dio 16,17 el profe debía irse—

—Ok, denme unos días y buscare la manera de sacar al profe sin que nadie salga herido —Shikamaru se sentó—

Estaba por borrar la pizarra pero entro el director con el profesor Sasuke, se veía bastante bien parecía como si no le hubiera pasado nada, solo llevaba unas gafas oscuras, lo vi por unos segundos y corrí a mi lugar, el director explico que la luz le irritaba un poco por el solvente de la pintura que le había lastimado un poco la retina, pasamos saliva, pero afortunadamente eso pasaría y no afectaría de forma permanente al profesor.

—Ahora que esta aquí profesor Sasuke… —el director nos miro— puede explicarme qué ocurrió ese día?

—Intente levantar el bote de pintura y me venció el peso —el profesor miraba al grupo—

—Y le cayo en la cabeza? —el director no le creía— Profesor Sasuke si usted me dice quienes y cómo le agredieron serán dados de baja de la institución de forma definida —vi a Naruto tensarse— se de sobra de lo que son capaces estos chicos… así que por favor profesor dígame que ocurrió ese día?

—Lo que le dije, levante el bote y me venció el peso, el bote pintura era para una actividad extra clase para reunir sus fondos de viaje…

Ok, si todos nos sentimos mal por querer echarlo y él nos estaba cubriendo de la broma tan tonta de Naruto y Kiba.

—Ok, si usted lo dice y lo confirma pues aquí no ha pasado nada profesor, chicos sean comprensivos con su profesor que aun esta un poco convaleciente…

El director se retiro y el profesor se sentó sacando sus anotaciones, todos permanecíamos en silencio. Se levanto para anotar algo en la pizarra y se quedo viendo lo que habíamos anotado en él.

—Shikamaru como delegado de clase debe mantener el aula limpia

—Lo lamento profesor es solo que…

—Que espera para limpiarlo? Anoten las actividades de sus libros…

Se puso a dictar un sin fin de actividades de los libros, le entrego a Shikamaru un paquete de hojas para fotocopiar y qué debíamos tener, era una mega guía de estudio. Todos debíamos resolverlo para el próximo viernes y era martes solo teníamos 3 días para solucionarla y debía ser en casa! Sí el profe se estaba desquitando por lo sucedido y lo peor es que no podíamos objetar nada por que entendíamos su enojo…

Evitaba mirarlo y en todo momento permanecía mirando mi libreta para no tener que encontrarme con su mirada, cuando habia llegado las piernas se me habían hecho agua, quería abrazarlo al verlo bien pero mi corazón se oprimía por ese dolor de saber que el no había sido sincero conmigo. Escuche que una ocasión me llamo pero no levante mi mirada solo respondí me pido una tiza, saque unas del archivero del salón afortunadamente Ino se levanto y me dijo que se la alcanzaba en lo que yo cerraba el archivero, no volvió a nombrarme…

Esos malditos mocosos me la iban a pagar estaba seguro que detrás de esa bromita babosa debía estar Uzumaki e Inuzuka… ya sobre la marcha sabría si habían mas involucrados o si todo el maldito salón estaba detrás de eso, ya podía ver bien ahora solo me lastimaba un poco la luz y debía usar gafas oscuras, el oftalmólogo habia dicho que en unos dias estaría bien… en todos esos dias no podía usar mi móvil, los primeros días no veía nada y después la luz me molestaba, afortunadamente Karin me había ido auxiliar el viaje que había hecho de turista para conocer Japón se había vuelto en una especia de enfermera personal estaba de lo mas avergonzado por haberla cargado con esa situación, cuando se fue de regreso a Irlanda le prometí invitarla en otra ocasión para compensarla, el día de ayer había revisado ya mi móvil mas tranquilo y vi los mensajes de Haruno y todas sus llamadas perdidas me sentía bien de ver lo preocupada que estaba por mi, le devolví la llamada pero me envío a buzón, le mande un mensaje pero me indico que no le llego, no podía ver nada de ella… me había bloqueado? Haruno no haría eso… o si?

Esa mañana la vi frente a la pizarra y la vi mirarme feliz, me gusto ver su carita sonrojada, pero corrió a su asiento y su actitud cambio, no me miraba, no había ido al escritorio con sus pretextos habituales, cuando le hable con la justificación de la tiza evito mirarme y ni siquiera ella me lo entrego, me evito no solo en ese momento, todo el día y toda la semana, en el receso salía corriendo con su amiga la rubia, a la salida se iba junto a sus amigas y no podía ni llamarle porque me tenia bloqueado eso era claro.

El viernes llego y esperaba que pasara a mi escritorio a entregarme sus actividades, pero ni siquiera se acerco su amigua entrego su guía de estudio y la de ella, nunca estaba sola, ahora no solo eso, habia vuelto a su antiguo lugar ya no la tenia frente a mi, por que su maldita actitud ahora? Primero estaba tras de mi jodiendome al vida con sus coqueteos e insinuaciones y ahora que estaba loco por ella simplemente se alejaba la maldita?! Quién diablos se creía? Todo el fin de semana me la pase tratando de entenderla por que había tomado esa actitud, habíamos estado bien, habíamos follado en el laboratorio, luego el fin de semana en las actividades y el lunes en clase todo normal en el receso me había besado luego… ella me había llamado y no le había respondido y sucedió el accidente, seria eso? Estaría haciendo un berrinche por que no le respondí? Las mujeres luego hacían sus dramas por estupideces, pero Haruno no era así ella era insistente y eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, que no se enojaba por pendejadas era fuerte y voluntariosa… pero no entendía, quizá el que no le respondiera las llamadas en mi incapacidad, quizá si le explicaba que mi vista no estaba bien entendería pero ni siquiera me dejaba acercarme a ella!

Me desplome en la cama, aquí estaba en mi cama pensando en que mierda había hecho mal para que Satanas me repudiara de esa manera, yo que no quería complicarme la vida con nada ahora estaba desesperado porque la hija del mal volviera a mi cama y a mi lado… me levante de golpe de la cama, si Haruno no quería hablar conmigo por las buenas, lo hacia por las malas…

Entre al salón y los vi a todos muy callados, Nara se acerco para decirme que necesitaban hacer unas ventas mas para su viaje y obvio necesitaban de mi como su asesor, accedí a ayudarlos, algunos ni me miraban otros me sonreían de forma gentil y agradecida, Haruno no levantaba su vista del pupitre. La clase estaba por terminar y entregue sus evaluaciones…

—Entregare sus guías con la calificación si tienen dudas al finalizar la clase les daré solución a sus preguntas… Aburame —extendi su guía— saco 7 — la tomo y entregue los siguientes— …Haruno — no levante la vista y seguí buscando las demás guías— Cero—

—Que?! Como que cero?! —la tomo de golpe de mi mano, pero no levante la mirada—

—Siéntese! Ya dije que al finalizar la clase, no escucho? —no respondió y se fue a su asiento— Hyuga Hinata… saco 5, Hyuga Neji saco 7.5

Termine de entregar las guías y el timbre sonó, algunos se quedaron para revisar sus guías entre ellos Haruno.

—Creí que debía hacerlo con la integral que usamos en la clase profe…

—Los deje que hicieran esta guía en casa pudo usar su formulario Hyuga.

—Si pero quise hacerlo sin hacer uso de ello y ver como salía… bueno gracias profe —Hyuga tomo su examen y se retiro—

—No entiendo como saque Cero!

—Haruno su examen es el peor… déjeme terminar con sus compañeros que terminare pronto con ellos… siéntese —la vi sentarse furiosa— si le parece sino se puede ir.

Continue revisando las guías de sus compañeros hasta que era la ultima en pasar, había todavía algunos chicos arreglando sus cosas para salir.

—Su turno Haruno.

—No entiendo como saque Cero, revise mi guía y esta toda mal

—Y todavía me pregunta cómo saco esa calificación? —La mire y ella desvió la mirada me evadía—

—Estoy segura que aquí puse opción D que es la correcta y no B, pero aquí esta marcada esta opción.

—No se Haruno usted explíqueme cómo sucedió eso?

—Aquí se alcanza a ver que yo puse D pero alguien borro y puso B le juro que yo respondí bien, todas mis respuestas están cambiadas —se inclino sobre el escritorio, estaba atenta a su guía y yo no podía dejar de verla, habían pasado ya varios días y no entendía por que su actitud hacia mi— aquí yo no puse A puse B

—Quizá en efecto puso esas opciones y después borro para corregir.

—No yo no hice eso… Ino y yo respondimos la guía juntas y ella saco ocho y yo cero! No entiendo…

—Déjeme revisar —comencé a hojear su guía haciendo tiempo para que los chicos que aun estaban ahí se largaran de una maldita vez!, Satanas no dejaba de revolotear en el salón, cuando por fin los otros se largaron—

—Hasta mañana profe! Nos vemos Saku…

—Adiós chicos… —Haruno se puso nerviosa— ya vi que es lo que esta mal Haruno, en efecto cambiaron sus respuestas —la mire acercarse rápido y ver su guía—

—Ya ve que si los borraron! Solo que no se quien fue…

—Fui yo —sus ojos me miraron por primera ves en tantos días y con completa sorpresa y asombro.—

—Que?! Porque hizo eso!

—Baje la voz y no me grite Haruno.

—Como no quiere que lo haga? Me puso cero! Cero! Por qué me hizo esto?

—Porque intento hablar con usted y me evade todo el tiempo, le eh estado marcando a su móvil y al parecer me tiene bloqueado Haruno, me quiere explicar qué demonios le pasa?

—Que? Me esta reprobando en la actividad porque no le respondo? Y todavía me pregunta qué porque rayos no le hablo?! No se haga el santo ya se la verdad!

—De qué verdad me habla Haruno? —me miraba furiosa—

—No se haga… —tomo la guía— iré con el director y le dire que me reprobó a propósito! —salió corriendo a la puerta y me levante detrás de ella para atraparla por la cintura—

—No me importa, haga lo quiera Haruno, es su palabra contra la mía…

—Para lo que me importa es solo una estúpida actividad!

—Así como la reprobé en la actividad la reprobare en los exámenes y en sus tareas puedo… no se equivocarme al guardar las tareas y perder la suya…

—No haría eso… —me miro nerviosa—

—No me tiente Haruno, ahora dígame qué demonios le ocurre! —La jale hasta el escritorio, la acorrale para presionarla, se tenso de los nervios— Hable Haruno…

—Lo vi con su novia! En su cama —soltó a llorar— ese día fui a su departamento para cuidarlo pero ella estaba con usted en su cama cuidandolo! Por eso no quería que volviera a su departamento! —me quede pensando de que rayos hablaba—

—Que demonios dice? Haruno baje la voz… —la solté y mire por el pasillo no se veía nadie— de quién habla?

—De la pelirroja que estaba con usted! Yo la vi!

—Haruno Cállese! De qué rayos habla, Karin no me dijo nada de que alguien fuese a visitarme… a parte de mi hermano y Dai.

—Con qué se llama Karin!

—Si y es mi mejor amiga, estudiamos juntos la universidad en Londres vino a conocer Japón y le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa, no sabia que su clase me hiciera lo que me hizo y termino siendo mi enfermera.

—La vi besándolo!

—Que?! —Karin no haría eso… o bueno quizá, en la universidad me había declarado su amor pero yo no le correspondí—

—Usted estaba durmiendo y ella le besaba la frente! —bueno quizá si—

—Haruno estaba dormido! Y ni sabia que pasaba, ella pudo hacerlo pero no es mi novia, es solo una amiga —solo la veía llorar y hacerme pucheros— no sabia que había ido, diculpeme sí Karin la trato mal.

—Ella no me vio, me salí de su departamento sin que me viera.

—Karin no es mi novia y nunca hemos tenido algo mas que no sea una amistad, ella ya se fue a su país y no creo que venga en un buen rato este viaje lo planeo desde hace años ya hora le debo este viaje por que termino cuidándome

—Yo lo pude haber cuidado no ella —seguía enojada— Haruno ella no es mi novia y usted es mi alumna, como entro en mi departamento a todo esto? —se puso nerviosa—

—Eh.. la puerta estaba abierta y yo entre y no me voltee las cosas! No puede reprobarme solo por que lo cache con su novia!

—Haruno…! —no sabia como hacerla entender— si sigue con esa necedad la voy a reprobar todo el curso haber si así razona y entiende…—se tenso al escucharme, se giro para tomar su mochila pero la tome por la espalda—… Haruno… —deslice mi mano por su muslo hasta su entrepierna — de verdad se quieres ir?


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 Planes

Bese su oreja y la sentí temblar de las piernas, apretaba sus muslos en mi mano, su culo se restregaba en mi verga como gatita en celo, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, metí mi mano bajo sus panties y metí mi dedo en su cavidad, extrañaba tanto tenerla en mis manos, tocarla, no entendía por que estaba mi cuerpo tan necesitado de ella, no es que fuera mi primera mujer, ya había tenido otras relaciones pero su ausencia si que me había descolocado, su falta de atención me había hecho falta en esos días me había acostumbrado a tenerla tras de mi, buscándome, provocándome, seduciéndome y ahora no tenerla disponible para mi me dejaba mal, tenerla ahora en mis manos así de vulnerable a mi tacto me hacia recuperar la tranquilidad de saberla mía, acariciaba su coño con mi pulgar mientras mi dedo hurgaba su interior, desabroche mi pantalón con mi otra mano y baje mi bóxer lo necesario para sacarme la verga y penetrarla baje sus panties y la lleve hasta el escritorio.

—Abra las piernas Haruno

Ella titubeo y las abrió se recargo en el escritorio, abrió sus piernas tanto como sus bragas aun entre sus piernas se lo permitieron, me hundí en ella y comencé a follarla, sujetaba sus caderas para darle mas duro, escuche risitas en el pasillo y recordé que estábamos en la escuela y aun debían haber alumnos en los pasillos, salí de inmediato de su cuerpo y me faje los pantalones

—Haruno vistase —me asome por el pasillo y en efecto venían unos chicos de segundo caminando por el pasillo—

Me gire y se acomodaba la falda y me miraba sonrojada, estaba nerviosa.

—Lo lamento…. —me acerque a ella— Haruno de verdad es solo una amiga, cómo hago para que me crea?

—Solo hay un a forma… —me miro seria y parecía enojada—

La verdad es que le creía que fuera su amiga, quizá porque me gustaba montón y deseaba con todo el alma que no me mintiera y el profe sexy fuera solo mío, pero no podía dejar pasar mi oportunidad así que cuando la tuve la aproveche…

—Cual?

—Lléveme a vivir con usted por una semana… así sabré que no es su novia.

—Que?! Haruno —se quedo callado y vimos pasar a los chicos de segundo, cuando habían avanzado continuo— Que parte de que no puede ir a mi casa no entendió Haruno?

—No me lleva porque su novia se va a enterar —me separe de él y cogí mi mochila— ya sabia que me mentía…

—No es mi… —se tallo el rostro, sabia que se estaba desesperando por la situación y comenzaba a hartarse— no puede ir a mi departamento —Suspiro largo y me observo por unos segundos— Su madre no dirá nada? Solo me dice que se ira una semana a mi casa y ya? Que en su casa no lo notan?

—De mi mama yo me encargo —saque el móvil y marque su numero, timbro unos segundos y respondió— Mama?… Shizune y mi mama? Ah… ok…no, no es solo para decirle que me iré a dormir a casa de Ino toda la semana para estudiar… si, que me avise y ya regreso yo, besos dile que la amo. —colgué y lo mire, me observaba sorprendido— por mi no hay problema, es usted que me oculta de su novia…

—No…

—Y qué hago ahora? Ya le dije a mi mama que no dormiré en casa, que duermo en al calle? O a dónde me voy? —puse la cara de tristeza para enfatizar mi argumento—

—Ok… te quedaras en mi departamento —corrí a abrazarlo me le monte y lo agarre a besos, me sujeto de la cintura, me sonreía mientras lo besaba— Pero… debemos ser muy cuidadosos, saliendo de clases la veré en el restaurante de la plaza al que fuimos a comer la primera vez y de ahí nos iremos a mi departamento, entendido?

—Si, si, si… lo que usted diga, ya nos podemos ir a su departamento? —me miraba atento— para terminar lo que empezamos? Digo por que ya me dejo con las ganas jajaja

—Ay Haruno…—lo bese antes de que me regañara—

—Saku ya nos vam… —el profesor se giro aun me tenia encima y vimos a la cerda, afortunadamente era ella, me soltó y me baje de él—

—Señorita Yamanaka… —se puso pálido—

—Ya lo perdonaste?

—Ella lo sabe —me miro—

—Si… —lo mire y le sonreí— le cuento mas tarde bien… también a ti Ino, me voy con el profe nos vemos luego —Ino solo me ronrió—

—Ok nos vemos luego

—Ino si te llama mi mama dile que si me quedare en tu casa toda la semana —Ino miro al profe y me sonrió la muy cerda sabia que haríamos, el profe se giro sonrojado—

—Ok… pero quiero detalles luego jajaja —se fue corriendo—

El profesor se me quedo viendo muy serio sabia la que se me venia, le di un beso y salí corriendo.

—Lo veo en el restaurante debo ir por mi pijama!

Corrí tan rápido como pude sin mirar atrás no pensaba tirar por la borda lo que había logrado por culpa de Ino cerda, sin duda el profesor debía estar molesto por que le contara lo que teníamos a la cerda pero ahorita no era momento de explicarle.

Haruno me contó como su amiga nos descubrió, no contemple que la cercanía de Dai con Haruno resultara un problema al menos me decía que su amiga no nos delataría, como me sentencio ella se quedo toda la semana en mi departamento, llevo su ropa, sus cosas de aseo personal y sus uniformes, me sentí extraño al ver como metía sus cosas en mi armario y sus cosas en el servicio, era como si se fuera a instalar ya para vivir y solo seria una semana para pasar la noche… mujeres!

En las mañanas la bajaba unas cuadras antes del colegio con sumo cuidado, y al salir nos veíamos en un punto a discreción, al entrar a mi departamento lo hicimos desde el estacionamiento cuidando que nadie nos viera, aunque siempre estaba con los nervios y la paranoia a todo lo que daba estaba feliz de pasar las noches con ella, siempre me contaba alguna que otra cosa que me hacia reír con sus ocurrencias, le mostré las fotos de mi universidad y donde podía ver a Karin…

—Ella es Karin, él es Jugo y él de aquí es Suigetsu, Jugo vive en Shangai, Karin en Irlanda del Norte y Suigetsu la ultima vez estaba en Sapporo pero anda de un sitio a otro.

—Yo la vi besándolo —me abrazo—

—Es solo una amiga, siempre fue muy… cariñosa conmigo pero nunca fuimos algo más que amigos. —acaricie su cabecita—

—Pues creo ella no lo ve así —me miro enojada—

—Suigetsu —lo señale en la foto— es mi amigo y siempre ha estado enamorado de ella… jamas me fijaría en Karin por nada.

—Como con la cerda —se sentó en la cama y no entendía a que se refería— entiendo —me sonrió— código de amigos jajaja

—Algo así jaja ya vamos a dormir que es tarde y luego no se quieres levantar.

—Pero mañana es Sábado!

—Y tenemos que ir al auto lavado Haruno se le olvida?

—Ahhh! No quiero ir! Estoy harta de levantarme temprano!

El auto lavado salió bien, se junto mas dinero y los chicos estaban emocionados al parecer tendrían el viaje de sus sueños, las chicas levantaban las esponjas y los cubos, los chicos recogían las mangueras y los tinacos, ví a Uzumaki, Akimichi e Inuzuka acercarse.

—Profe podemos hablar con usted?

—Que sucede? —los mire a los tres pero ninguno me miraban mantenían la mirada baja—

—Bueno… es… queríamos, nosotros…

—Uzumaki…

—Profe lamentamos lo que hicimos… no era nuestra intención enviarlo al hospital profe, solo era una broma de veras!

—Si profe, solo queríamos mancharlo de pintura no dejarlos ciego y casi muerto…

—Akimichi? —el joven no decía nada solo seguía comiendo sus papas—

—Lo siento profe, como de nervios… lamento mucho lo que hicimos solo que queremos mucho al profesor Guy y no queremos que se quede con el puesto de él…

—Que?… quién les dijo eso?

—Escuche en la dirección que decían que el profesor Guy no volverá y que contemplan ofrecerle el puesto de profesor de planta a usted —Uzumaki me miraba—

—Chicos… reúnanse ahora —todos se juntaron con sus compañeros— Yo no planeo quedarme con el puesto de nadie, yo solo vine a cubrir a un profesor por una incapacidad creí que serian unas semanas, y ya han pasado meses… yo espero que el profesor Guy se recupere —mire a su hijo— y no planeo quedarme con el trabajo de nadie! Yo no soy profesor, tengo mi propio trabajo, solo acepte este por hacerle un favor a un amigo pero hasta ahí, entendido?

—Si profesor…

Los chicos volvieron a sus cosas y aunque aun me la debían esos tres… me dejaba mas tranquilo escuchar sus disculpas por lo que había sucedido, los chicos se retiraron a sus casas, Haruno se fue ese día a su casa por que su madre estaría esperándola, volvía a casa cuando mi móvil sonó, era Kakashi me invitaba una copa, tenia un rato que no le veía así que accedí.

—Como vas de la vista? No te has quedado ciego jajaja

—Idiota —me senté a su lado— un whisky doble. Son unos animales!

— Te dije cuídate de Naruto y Kiba jajaja

—Baje la guardia con ellos… no se pensé que ya no me harían nada.

—Quieren mucho a Guy

—Si ya me di cuenta… por cierto, sabes algo de que me están considerando para el puesto de Guy?

—Eh? —dejo de beber su trago— No, no sabia nada… pero me imagino Guy no esta bien, tengo entendido que quedara parapléjico por el accidente y así seria complicado que vuelva pronto a la escuela, ademas de que tus buenos resultados en la olimpiada dejaron al consejo asombrados y te quieren de planta en la escuela jaja

—Pero yo no puedo ser profesor de planta, en algún momento debo asumir mi puesto en la empresa… ademas este chico Lee, me dijiste que depende de su papa, no? No se puede quedar sin trabajo.

—Pues si, pero tengo entendido que la operación es muy cara y si no se opera no podrá volver al colegio…

El lunes a primera hora el profesor dejo una indicación para nosotros que nos esperaba en el auditorio del colegio. Todos entramos y el acomodaba el proyector, no nos dijo nada solo dejo que nos sentaremos una vez que todos estábamos ahi apago las luces y encendió el proyector.

—Bueno ya que están todos…

—Profe falta Lee —Shion se levanto—

—El esta con el profesor Asuma… y estamos solo los necesarios, el fin de semana hablábamos sobre que desean que vuelva su profesor —todos asentimos— bueno pues hay una forma para que el vuelva pronto…

El profesor nos mostró en diapositivas lo que sucedía con el profesor y lo grave que era su situación si no era operado lo antes posible, nos mostró el costo de la operación que era casi millonaria, el costo de la terapia de su rehabilitación y gastos que incluían el proceso.

—Saben lo que tienen que hacer, cierto? —el solo nos miró—

—El dinero que tenemos actualmente no alcanzara —Neji hablo un tanto desanimado—

—Pero si cancelamos lo que hemos pagado nos devuelven el dinero, no? —Naruto se puso de pie— con eso ya nos alcanza no?

—Si, hay que pedir que nos devuelvan el dinero —Kiba abrazo a Naruto— podremos Apgar la operación del profe Guy!

—No tan rapido —Shikamaru se levanto— algunos hoteles y aerolíneas y empresas tienen sus políticas en cuanto al reembolso… no todos devuelven el deposito integro.

—Que?!

Nos sentamos con el profesor hacer las llamadas y y cancelaciones de lo que habíamos pagado, Shikamaru revisaba la cuenta para ver los depósitos que caían, Neji y yo hablábamos a los hoteles, Shino y Hinata contactaban a las atracciones a las cuales habíamos solicitado reservaciones, después de casi todo el día escolar, revisamos la cuenta.

—Tan poquito? —Choji se desilusiono—

—Les dije que muchos cobran un porcentaje para protegerse —Shikamaru cerro el ordenador—

—Pues si pero se suponía que con eso nos alcanzaba para la operación y las terapias y si no se pagan las terapias es inútil que lo operen —sentia ganas de llorar, por el coraje, Ino me abrazo—

—Haber… no se desanimen, juntaron tanto dinero para irse de viaje… creo que pueden juntar el dinero para las terapias, por ahora les alcanza para pagar la cirugía y dar una anticipo para las terapias asi le pueden agendar la rehabilitación al profesor y nos comprometeremos en hacer el pago total antes de que venza el plazo… Enfoquemonos en lo que precisa ahora… que es la cirugía.

—El profe tiene razón! Solo debemos esforzarnos mas y juntar el dinero de veras!


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 Cuidado

Se realizo el pago de la operación y se dio el anticipo del pago de las terapias para el profesor Guy, no dijimos nada para que Lee tuviera la sorpresa, seguimos trabajando fingiendo que el dinero era para juntar mas para el viaje, cuando en realidad era para pagar lo que restaba de la operación solo que ahora debíamos juntar el dinero en menos tiempo, la cirugía se llevaría acabo el viernes y en cuanto se recuperara de la cirugía en un mes aproximadamente comenzaría con las terapias y debíamos pagar a mas tardar el resto la primera quincena empezada la terapia, teníamos solo 1 mes y medio para juntar los 430,000 yenes, los fines de semana hacíamos el lavado de autos, la vendimia en los parques y el paseo de perros, el profesor nos había conseguido diversos trabajos entre semana cuidando niños, dando asesorías a niños de primaria, vendiendo galletas… estudiábamos en clase todo lo que el profe nos ponía sin protestar a cambio no nos ponía tareas.

La operación del Profesor Guy se realizo y todo resulto para bien, ahora debía reposar y comenzar las terapias lo antes posible, después de eso ya no pudimos ocultar la decisión con Lee nos agradeció el gesto con su papa y se disculpaba por no tener el viaje que habíamos planeado durante estos casi tres años, el no nos había dicho por que sabia que le daríamos el dinero y no quería cortarnos el sueño del viaje, Shika y yo guardamos el secreto que el profesor Sasuke fue quien nos había dicho porque así lo había pedido él.

—Cuanto dinero llevamos Sakura?

—Con lo de las galletas llevamos ya 255,800 aun nos faltan 210,800 y solo nos quedan 2 semanas es casi la mitad y nos queda menos de medio mes Shika…

—No se me ocurre otra cosa por hacer…

—Yo tampoco se que mas hacer… tengo una lap vieja de mama que ya no usa le dire si la puede donar a la causa

—Exacto! Hay que hacer una venta de garage, cada uno que saque cosas que ya no usa y ver cuánto conseguimos!

—Perfecto! Cuando la haremos?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo… la haremos el Sábado durante la vendimia les avisare a los chicos para qué junten sus cosas.

Shikamaru aviso a los chicos y todos juntamos las cosas que queríamos donar y podíamos conseguir para tener mas mercancía que vender, el sábado notamos que habíamos conseguido mas de lo que pensábamos, yo había llevado cosas que los vecinos habían donado a la causa, Shikamaru llevo cosas que su familia había donado, el profe Sasuke no se quedo atrás llevo varias computadoras de modelos anteriores, no eran muy viejas y quizá por ellas nos darían suficiente dinero.

—Vas a donar tu iPad? —Shikamaru me miro—

—Si… el papa de Lee lo necesita mas, ademas tengo mi lap —rebusque mi bolsa y no encontraba el cargador— Demonios!

—Que ocurre?

—Olvide el Cargador..

—Si quieres voy por el a tu casa.

—No, no lo deje en mi casa lo deje en casa del pro… del padre de Ino me quede con ella unos días y no me acordaba, con tanto trabajo ni me acordaba de prenderla jajaja— casi la regaba diciendo que la habia dejado con el profe—

—Dile si te lo puede traer

Shika siguió acomodando las cosas y le envié un mensaje al profesor para que me trajera el cargador, estaba segura que lo había dejado conectado en el enchufe detrás de la cama. Comenzamos a vender alguna cosas, la gente pagaba bien por todo y mas cuando le decíamos que era por una buena causa donaban un poco a la causa después de unos minutos el profesor llego con Dai, yo como siempre era la encargada de cobrar, Shika iba anotando las ventas para tener un control, el profesor se acerco con Dai.

—Cabeza de Chicle! —hijo de la chin!—

—Dai!

—Haruno —extendió la mano y me dio el cargador, casi se me salen los ojos, Shikamaru se le quedo viendo al profesor— Aquí esta su cargador.

—Gracias profe… —mire a Shikamaru— Recordé que se lo había prestado…

—Si Sakura… —se dio la media vuelta y relleno los espacios vacíos con mas cosas para vender, Mierda!—

—Que ocurre? —El profesor me miro—

—Nada… Dai ven aquí ayudarme con las entregas —Dai corrió conmigo y trate de calmarme—

El profesor ayudo con la vendimia y Dai jugaba con todos, entre pasear perros, comer todo lo que podía de la vendimia y el profe pagaba todo lo que se comía hasta vender las cosas de la venta de garage como un gran comerciante, aunque el maldito me molestaba ya le tenia un gran aprecio al mocoso. Shikamaru y yo revisábamos las ventas y anotábamos todo, en un momento en el que estuvimos un poco solos decidí indagar que tanto había pensado sobre lo ocurrido…

—Shika —no levanto la mirada de sus anotaciones—

—Eh?

—Sobre lo que paso hace un rato… de mi… cargador…

—Que?

—De verdad… se lo había prestado al profe pero no me acorde cuando te dije que lo había dejado con Ino…

—Sakura —levanto la mirada— se que no te has ido a quedar con Ino en dos meses, porque a Ino la eh cubierto yo con la justificación que va a mi casa a estudiar todos los días hasta tarde y en realidad se va con un novio o lo que sea que tenga, así que no te vas a quedarte con ella, se que sales con el profe porque los vi cuando te subiste a su coche hace como un mes en la plaza en ese momento pensé que se había ofrecido a llevarte pero en aquella ocasión cuando le dijiste al profe que nos gustaría que el nos acompañara al viaje recordé aquel día de la votación en el que tu votaste para echar al profe de la escuela, debía haber algo que te hiciera cambiar de opinión de forma tan drástica… lo que me hizo pensar que el irte con él no fue algo casual sino premeditado. Ahora con la mentira de Ino y el que el trajera tu cargador solo confirmo lo que ya pensaba—me sonrió— A mi también me agrada el profe es buena persona, pero deben ser mas cuidadosos si los descubren lo echaran y el podría perder mas en todo esto, tengan cuidado yo no dire nada, pero si los ve alguien mas no estoy muy seguro que se quede callado.

—Si Shika…gracias.

Con la vendimia de ese día casi estábamos cerca de la meta, sin duda los chicos sabían enfocar sus esfuerzos para ayudar a su amigo y su padre, Dai jugaba como loco con todos, los chicos lo aceptaban bien y lo consentían mas las chicas y Dai de a poco comenzaba a aceptar a tener amigas, levantamos el desorden y Sakura se me acerco, me dijo que debíamos hablar, al parecer le había hablado a su mama para decirle que se quedaría con su amiga para pasar la noche conmigo, quede de verla a una cuadra de mi edificio aun debía ir a dejar a Dai con Itachi, al volver me esperaba donde habíamos quedado y entramos al departamento, estaba un poco nerviosa, estaba un poco inquieta.

—Ocurre algo?

—No, iré acomodar mi uniforme para que no se arrugue

—Ok, prepara la cena —solo asintió y corrió a la recamara— Haruno prepare la tina para bañarnos, estoy algo cansado y quisiera dormir temprano.

Prepare la cena y ella regreso para que nos bañáramos deje todo listo para cenar después de la ducha, Haruno se metió a la tina y yo detrás de ella, la tallaba de la espalda pero la notaba un poco ausente, como preocupada, la atraje a mi para limpiar su pecho con la esponja, la recargue en mi cuerpo y comencé a lavarla.

—Que pasa? Te preocupa tu amigo y su padre?

—Ah…si

—Todo estará bien, ya inició con las terapias incluso antes del mes que dieron de recuperación de la cirugía, es un hombre fuerte y saldrá adelante.

—Profe… por qué tiene miedo que alguien nos vea juntos? —La pregunta me descoloco, no esperaba esa conversación en ese momento.—

—Bueno… Haruno usted es menor de edad y yo soy su profesor.

—Que pasaría si alguien nos viera? Digo si alguien supiera de nosotros y todos se enteraran que estamos juntos, sé que le echarían de la escuela pero… usted podría ir a prisión?

—Si… usted es menor de edad Haruno —me tense de solo tocar ese tema— si bien usted cumple la mayoría de edad a los 18 la edad de consentimiento sexual es a los 16… solo se aprueba si los padres del menor están de acuerdo… y usted y yo estamos de acuerdo que su madre no lo sabe o si? —ella negó mirándome atenta— por eso debemos ser cuidadosos.

—Perdón profe Sasuke! —se giro y me abrazo— esta será la ultima ves que venga a su departamento, usted tenia razón y no lo quiero perder.

—Que ocurre?

—Shikamaru se dio cuenta —me tense mas de lo que ya estaba—

—Que? Cómo? Usted le dijo?

—No… él se dio cuenta solo, yo no le dije… pero fue por mi culpa, yo…

—No Haruno, es culpa de los dos… tranquila ya pensaremos en qué hacer, pero es mejor que no vuelva a mi departamento.

Terminamos de bañarnos y nos fuimos a dormir los dos estábamos muy cansados llevábamos semanas de trabajar sin descanso, nos acostamos y enseguida nos quedamos dormidos.

Bajábamos del ascensor y Haruno corrió a mi auto para irnos, escuche que alguien me hablo de las escaleras, quite el seguro de mí auto para que ella subiera y me encamine para ver quien me hablaba, era el portero del edificio que me buscaba.

—Que ocurre?

—Le llego este sobre ayer pero no lo vi cuando llego —extendió un sobre—

—Gracias

Lo mire y vi que era un citatorio para el juicio de la custodia de Dai, levante la mirada y la vi sentada en el auto pintándose los labios en el retrovisor, debíamos ser más cuidadosos… ya eran dos que nos descubrían.

Llegue a la escuela y me estacione Haruno se habia bajado unas cuadras antes, entre a la sala de profesores para dejar unas cosas y llevar material que necesitaba para la clase, ingrese al salón y note que faltaban algunas personas, entre ellas Haruno…

Era raro, ella no demoraba en llegar al salón siempre que llegaba yo ella ya estaba en su lugar conversando con su amiga, quien por cierto tampoco estaba, ni Nara… era raro ese chico no faltaba. Saque mi listado y comencé a pasar lista.

—Haruno Sakura… —era obvio que no respondería no estaba—

—Profe. Sasuke —Hinata me hablo— yo creo que llega tarde, la vi dos cuadras atrás con Ino y Shikamaru estaban platicando con unos chicos supongo ue se entretuvo

—Yo también los vi —Kiba hablo— estaban con Deidara, Sasori y Temari… jajaja seguro están buscando el recalentado esos tres… —me quede algo confundido, Sasori… donde habia escuchado ese nombre antes?—

—Es que usted no sabe profe —Uzumaki entorno una enorme sonrisa zorruna— Deidara fue novio de Ino, Sasori de Sakura y Temari novia de Shikamaru… uuuh! Jajaja

_—__Sasori y yo nunca pasamos de segunda base…._

_—__Sasori?…_

_—__Un chico que se graduó el año pasado… salimos y aunque él me pedía que lo hiciéramos yo no quería, no me sentía lista después terminamos y él comienzo a salir con otra chica… se graduó y ya no lo veo mas.…_

Cierto! El ex novio de Haruno! Pero que hacia ella con él?

Continue pasando lista y esos tres se aparecieron en la puerta pidiendo permiso para ingresar, los deje y continue con la clase.

Toda la semana paso casi en total normalidad, notaba que estaba realmente muy tenso y mas callado de lo normal el profesor, por mas que intentaba descubrir que pasaba no me decía nada, solo que debía revisar unos reportes y estaba cansado y un poco estresado, por tal motivo no habíamos estado juntos, a su departamento ya no podía ir, a mi casa se había negado asistir así que solo me quedaba la escuela para follarmelo, terminamos la clase de deportes y las chicas fueron a las duchas a cambiarse, yo les dije que debía ir a casa por asuntos familiares me despedí de ellas y corrí a buscarlo, estaba levantando los últimos balones y los metió en una red, vi que caminaba a la bodega y lo seguí, entró en ella y yo después de él… quizá el estrés se le quitaría con mis besos, puse el seguro y me escabullí para alcanzarlo.

—Haruno, que hace aquí?

—Solo venia a decirle que ya me voy —miro su reloj—

—Tan rápido? Ocurre algo?

—No, solo que como ya no pasamos tiempo juntos pues mejor iré pronto a casa solita…

—Haruno —se acerco— eh tenido mucho trabajo y sabe que es un poco complicado.

—Pues si profe pero no me ha dado ni un besito —pare mi boca para que me besara—

—Haruno, alguien nos puede ver —lo mire enojada—

—Ya puse el seguro y los chicos se están bañando… nadie nos vera —me acerque a él— ademas todos los chicos usan la bodeguita para venir a darse un faje o un rapidín… podemos hacerlo nosotros tambien…

Miro al rededor, la bodega no tenia ventanas y se inclino para besarme, me abrace de él y me jalo a su cuerpo apretándome a él, escuche como desabrocho su cinturón y bajo su cremallera, comencé a desvestirme pero me lo impidió.

—No, no te quites el uniforme… quiero cogerte con él… —levanto la mirada y en el fondo había un escritorio viejo, me jalo hasta allá — acuéstate

Me subí en el escritorio y levanto mi camisa del uniforme, levanto mi sostén y comenzó a mamarme las tetas durismo, metió su mano bajo mi falda tallándome el coño por encima de mi ropa interior, lo abrace con fuerza empujando su cabeza mas a mis pezones, me gustaba tanto que me chupara, que me diera ligeros mordiscos, succionaba mi pezon en su boca y lo sujetaba entre sus dientes estirandolo hacia él, era un dolorcito que me excitaba y él lo sabia por que en cuanto sentía sus dientes se prendían de mi pezon, yo lo miraba excitada como me mamaba y sus ojos se posaban en mi cara para verme gemir de placer, comenzaba a estirarlo y mi pezon duro se tensaba aun mas en su boca, sentía como me mojaba mas y mas, podía sentir mis panties completamente humedad por el placer de tenerlo en mis pechos mamandome con ganas…

—Estas muy húmeda Haruno —su mano se restregaba en mi coño— te gusta lo que te hago? —volvió a coger mi pezon entre sus dientes tenzandolo—

—Ahhh… aja… —sus manos comenzaron a bajar mi ropa interior, sus dedos comenzaron a masajearme —Ahhhh… ahhh…

Sus dedos tallaban mi entrada y su boca me volvían loca, con su otra mano desabrocho mi falda y sentí como la deslizo, levante mi cuerpo para que la quitara, bajo hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a besarme, temblaba con su lengua en mi interior, sentía su humedad y su larga lengua invadirme por completo…

Me tense de placer con su boca en mi coño, me retorcí en el escritorio con un orgasmo riquísimo, se separo de mi dejándome tumbada en el escritorio temblando, apenas y podía mover mis piernas no me respondían las sentía muy temblorosas, me miraba de pie frente a mi, no podía casi ni hablar aun mi respiraciones estaba agitada, me sonreía, mi cuerpo temblaba aun por ese orgasmo tan rico.

—Lista para continuar?

—Eh? —pase saliva, se saco la verga y se me jalo hacia él, se recostó en el escritorio y me jalo, estaba por montarme en él pero me detuvo—no, esta vez Haruno, te quiero montandome al revés…

Me senté sobre su verga y comencé a brincar en él, lo monte de a poco aun estaba tambaleante y mi coño palpitaba, lo metía despacio en mi…

—Ven aquí Haruno…

Me jalo de los brazos acostándome sobre él de espaldas y comenzó a follarme duro, mi cuerpo temblaba, me sujeto fuerte de los brazos para evitar que su miembro saliera de mi cuerpo y me penetro duro, sentía su pelvis golpear contra mi culo con ganas y mi coño comenzó a rebosarse de placer y dolor de lo fuerte que me estaba dando, sus brazos me sujetaban tan fuerte que podía ver sus venas marcarse en ellos, eso lejos de dolerme me estaba excitando nunca me había tomado de forma tan brusca y ruda pero me gustaba, me gustaba que mi profe me tomara duro, sus brazos se tensaron y se vino dentro de mi, llenándome tanto que en el ultimo brinco que di para venirme yo también su verga se me salió y aun expulsaba su semilla llenándome el cuerpo de su semen… me desplome llena de él y extasiada de tanto placer…

Se fajo los pantalones y aun seguía yo tumbada en la mesa, me miraba en silencio, se agacho y levanto mi ropa, vi que la sacudió y estaba por ponermela…

—Ahora me visto, solo deme unos segundos profe… —aun respiraba agitada—

—Shuuu… yo lo vestiré Haruno —me coloco las panties entre las piernas sin cubrir mi sexo, abrocho mi falda y me abrió las piernas me dio un besito en el pubis y me sonrió.— me gusta su coño Haruno es deliciosa…

Senti que me ruborice, el no me decía esas cosas, definitivamente hoy andaba mas que animado… me levante y me baje de la mesa para vestirme bien pero me detuvo.

—Aun no terminamos…

—Que?!

—Haruno, no tenemos muchas oportunidades de coger ahora y esta no la voy a desaprovechar…

—Pero profe? —me quede pasmada cuando se inclino y me separo las piernas y metio su dedo en mi vagina me masturbo mirando atento cada parte de mi cuerpo, veía mi rostro cada que metía su dedo en mi vagina, comenzó a meterlo mas y mas rápido, sentía que mis piernas me fallaban, estaba temblando, se comenzaban a doblar del palcer.

—Haruno quédese de pie— me sujete del escritorio fuerte para no caerme su dedo entraba en mi coño mientras su pulgar me frotaba el clitoris, estaba por venirme.—Haruno déjeme verle las tetas… ahhh… ahora!

Su mirada estaba fija en mi, mi cuerpo vibraba, su respiración era muy agitada, estaba segura que si me soltaba me caería, el miro mis piernas temblar y mis manos mas que agarradas del escritorio como si al sujetarme en el me aferrara a la vida, levanto su mano y me levanto la camisa hasta llevarla a mi boca.

—Muerda…

Abri mi boca temblando mi coño estaba hinchado y dolía no demoraba en venirme, sujete mi camisa y metió sus dedos hasta el fondo, los metió con fuerza en mi, quería gritar pero me reprimía para que nadie nos escuchara, froto mi clitoris con fuerza y rapidez y sus dedos se hundieron hasta el fondo de mi de golpe y me vine, sentí como si me estuviera haciendo pipí, mis jugos vaginales chorrearon y mi cuerpo se tenso en un placer tan raro, como nunca lo había sentido, sentía como si el aire me faltara y mi cuerpo temblaba de la punta de mis pies hasta el cabello mas alto de mi cabeza, chorreaba de la entrepierna, baje la mirada a él, con la boca temblando y lo vi mirarme con una enorme sonrisa, mis ojos lagrimeaban del placer aun no me podía recomponer, saco sus dedos de mi.

—Abra la boca Haruno…

Abri mi boca y el introdujo sus dedos en mi, metiéndolos y sacándolos, chupe hasta le ultimo detalle de sus dedos…

—Se ve preciosa haciendo esto... —alzo mi rostro y me beso los labios de forma suave— es mejor que sus películas porno... no?—me sonrió divertido. Sí era mucho mejor que una porno, la realidad era mejor que las películas!— No me vuelva comparar con sus compañeros Haruno... que hacia el lunes con ese tal Sasori?


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 Celos

Lo miraba verme atento, no se porque estaba tan nerviosa, aun respiraba agitada y las piernas me temblaban y sentía que aun escurría de mi entrepierna, mis pezones se mantenían erguidos, estaba segura que me caería mis piernas no me respondían se acerco y me sujeto contra su cuerpo.

—Haruno, le pregunte que hacia con ese amigo suyo?

—Profe Sasuke —intente controlar mi respiración— nada, lo encontré cuando venia a la escuela —me recargo en el escritorio y se agacho para subirme las bragas, para despues bajar mi falda—

—Vistase

Se dio la vuelta y se asomo por la puerta de la bodega al regresar ya me había fajado la camisa y abrochado el brasier, me miraba con esos ojos inquisitivos pero a la vez indiferentes de siempre pero me sentía nerviosa por tanto atención de su parte.

—Me dejo en la esquina y usted se fue, camine y me encontré con la cerda y al dar la vuelta pasaron ellos venían con Shikamaru y nos saludaron, dijeron que venían a la escuela por una constancia deportiva y caminamos juntos a la hora de despedirnos se pusieron a platicar y se nos hizo tarde

—Una constancia?

—Si, Sasori y Dei jugaban en el equipo de Baisebol de la escuela y ganaron la nacional, creo que piden la constancia para comprobarlo o no sé…

—Haruno, las constancias se expiden a la hora de graduarse para usarlas de referencia no después de graduados y años después, él no vino por esa constancia.

—Eso me dijo lo juro no sé a que vendría, nos despedimos y corrimos a su clase.

—Yo se a que vino…

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la bodega, corrí para alcanzarlo y caminamos a la salida, yo iría a comprar unas cosas que mama me había encargado y él iría por su sobrino por lo que nos despedimos, lo vi caminar al estacionamiento, afuera estaba la cerda con las chicas, al verme se sorprendieron un poco creían que ya me había ido, la cerda me miraba con cara de complicidad y yo solo evitaba mirarla para no morir de la pena, salimos de la escuela y Sasori, Deidara y Temari estaban conversando con los chicos, Sasori se me acerco a mi.

—Que hay Saku! Los chicos me dijeron que ya te habías ido

—Tuve que ir a dejar unas cosas a la bodega.

—A la bodega? —enarco una ceja— no me digas que ya tienes novio? —me miro medio serio—

—No, no por qué lo dices?

—Jajaja todos sabemos para que usan la bodega jajaja bueno tu y yo nunca la usamos por que no quisiste

—Eres un idiota! —camine de largo para irme con las chicas—

—Espera Saku —me sujeto del brazo y me jalo— vamos a tener una fiesta en mi departamento hoy en la noche… me gustaría que vinieras

—Siiii… —la cerda brinco a mi lado— serian puros de preparatoria?

—Obvio preciosa —Deidara la abrazo por la espalda—

—Vamos Saku sera divertido —Ino cerda me insistia—

—No se Ino, debo preguntarle a mi mama y últimamente le eh pedido muchos permisos ya los últimos me ha dado permiso con mucho trabajo…

—Ay! Frentona dile que iras a mi casa y vamos, será divertido.

—Saku te aseguro que te la vas a pasar genial —Saso aun me sujetaba del brazo y me acerco un poco mas a él, me senti nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca— Me vas a decir que no hermosa? —relamió sus labios y me miraba atento.—

—Haruno no la voy a esperar todo el día —me giré y vi al profesor Sasuke estacionado frente a nosotros mirándome serio— Si no va a poder cuidar a mi sobrino puedo conseguir otra niñera

—Ah?… eh… sí puedo! —se zafe del agarre de Sasori y me subí al coche del profe— Lo lamento Ino olvide que había quedado de cuidar al sobrino del profesor!

—No pasa nada Sakura nos vemos mañana… —la cerda me miro con cara de pervertida intentando controlar su risita burlona, se giro para continuar conversando con los chicos— Pero igual puedo ir contigo Dei, no?

—Por supuesto preciosa! Siempre serás mi chica favorita jajaja —El profe arranco su coche y evite ver a Sasori, no quería ver su reacción.—

Conducía por unas calles para llevarla a su casa después de haberla llevado a comprar las cosas que necesitaba su madre, teniendo que soportar sus burlas…

—Solo estábamos platicando lo juro…

—…

—No se ponga celoso profe yo solo tengo ojos para usted, de hecho Saso me pregunto que con quien fui a la bodega

—Que?! … él nos vio?

—No profe yo le dije que había ido a la bodega y él me pregunto que con quien había ido?… no le dije que ahí van todos en parejitas? Jajaja el asumió que no fui solita —me sonrió picara— obvio yo no le dije que con usted, pero me insinúo que de seguro ya tenia novio…

Se giro un poco sobre su asiento para quedar de frente a mí.

—… aunque no somos novios profe lo nuestro es casi serio, yo no me fijaría en nadie después de cómo me cogió en la bodeguita —me gire para mirarla y se relamió los labios— aunque es lindo verlo celoso por mí.

—…

—Esta celoso! Jajaja

—…

—Esta Celoso… —me miraba atenta y yo evitaba hacer contacto con ella— Esta celosito por mi… jajaja

—Haruno no diga tonterías.

—Entonces porque llego por mí?

—Por qué pensé que ese tipo la estaba molestando, solo eso.

—Seguro?

—…

—Nah! Para mi que si se puso celoso jajajaja —me miraba extasiada— ay! me encanta verlo celoso por mi profe! —se recargo en mi brazo— Solo dígalo…

—…

—Dígalo, diga que esta celoso por mi…

—…

—Bueno si no esta celoso no hay problema que vaya a la fiesta de Sasori hoy en la noche no? —sentía su mirada sobre mi— no le digo que venga conmigo por que la fiesta no es mía y se vería raro que mi profe llegara no?

—…

—Bueno… sino le importa y no esta celoso me iré a con Sasori en la noche.

—…

Se acomodo en su asiento y empezó a cantar, subió sus piernas en el asiento y su falda se subió dejando sus bragas al aire, llevo su dedo indice deslizando desde la rodilla hasta su entrepierna y froto su entrepierna…

—Aun estoy muy mojada, creo que ahora guardare un par de bragas extras en mi mochila —hizo a un lado su ropa y metio su dedo en su coño— ahhh!… ah!

Me estacione rápido en un lugar libre sin tanta gente, y ella seguía "jugando" perdida de placer en el asiento.

—Haruno!

—Ah? —giro su rostro excitado hacia mi, estaba muy excitada y estaba por llegar, lo sabia a la perfección como su respiración se agitaba y sus mejillas se tintaban cuando estaba apunto de correrse, sus ojitos comenzaban a perderse en el placer—

—Que demonios hace? —miraba en todas direcciones esperando que nadie viniera y la viera así, me quede viéndola y mi respiración se agito, me incline y la bese— Si estoy celoso de ese baboso!

—Lo sabia! —se separo de mi y me abrazo— yo también lo quiero mucho profe… le prometo no ir a la fiesta solo por que usted esta celosito por mi.

—…  
Esa cosa era un monstruo, me había manipulado tocandose? Me miraba divertida y una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro hermoso , relamió sus labios y se llevo el dedo que habia introducido en su coño a la boca  
—Todavia tengo su sabor… jajaja

—Haruno…

—A todo esto… me voy a perder la fiesta del siglo por amor a usted, —se asomo por la ventana y miro la calle— debe compensarme derecho a 3 cuadras gira a la izquierda y conduce hasta topar pared y luego a la derecha 2 cuadras mas hay un hotel… por que no vamos?

Me estacione en la acera frente a mi destino, baje para ayudar a Haruno, saque las bolsas de sus compras y le ayude a meterlas a su casa, insistía en que fuéramos al hotel pero no podía ser tan tonto para arriesgarme que me vieran con ella en un lugar así, aun debía ir por Dai para llevarlo conmigo, debía cuidarlo el fin de semana, me despedí de ella y conduje a casa de Itachi me dio la maleta de Dai y sus juguetes, mi hermano se iría por dos semanas y yo tendría que cuidarlo. Llegamos al departamento Dai se fue a mi habitación a ver la tv yo preparaba la comida, estaba mas que hambriento después de esa faena con Haruno, esa niña me exprimía hasta la ultima gota de energía, el timbre sonó y era el portero para entregarme un citatorio del juez, Izumi estaba peleando la custodia de Dai y debía declarar en la audiencia…

Organizamos en grupo hacerle una visita al profesor Guy y ver como progresaba en su rehabilitación, algunos le llevaron flores, otros globos, yo le lleve un panque que sabia le gustaba, Lee nos recibió mientras el profesor tenia su terapia, entramos todos corriendo para evrlo, sin duda se veía un poco delgado, no era ese profesor fuerte que recordábamos, pero con la terapia y fuerza volvería a ser el de antes, nuestra visita le habia caído muy bien por que se veía muy alegre y platicador…

—Ya me contaron que salieron muy bien en la olimpiada estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes chicos!

—Si profesor nos fue muy bien.

—Es sin duda gracias al gran trabajo de su nuevo profesor —el profesor Guy miro al profesor Sasuke— espero se estén portando bien con él chicos

Todos nos quedamos callados al recordar que casi le mataban Naruto y Kiba.

—Son algo temperamentales sin duda

—Lo sé profesor jajaja pero le daré un consejo cuando no se calmen ponga una video-conferencia y pidales un resumen de lo que entendieron… los mantiene ocupados y atentos…

—No!

—No!

—Profeee!

—Jajaja ya ve… lo odian jajaja se portaran mejor.

—Habermelo dicho antes… —el profesor le asintió ante el consejo—

—Bueno eh terminado —el terapeuta acomodo las piernas del profesor en la cama y comenzó a recoger sus cosas— Si todo sale bien en 6 meses estará como nuevo.

—6 meses? —Naruto se levanto— No profe debe esforzarse debe quedar bien en 4 meses y asistir a nuestra graduación!

—Cierto en 4 meses será la graduación —Shikamaru se quedo pensativo— en 4 meses nos separaremos y cada uno ira a la preparatoria que elija…

Escuche lo que decía Shikamaru y vi al profesor Sasuke se quedo pensativo y alzo su mirada y me vio, en 4 meses me graduaría y no volvería a verlo, no podía ir a su departamento, no podíamos estar en cualquier lugar para evitar problemas y el único punto en el que podíamos estar medianamente cerca era la escuela y si yo me iba que pasaría con lo nuestro? No queria dejar de verlo, pero que podíamos hacer?


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 Precaución

Fuimos a realizar el pago final de las terapias, el profesor Guy avanzaba en su rehabilitación y aunque el plazo se venció en el hospital les dieron una prorroga de un mes mas para liquidar el adeudo, afortunadamente si juntaron el dinero a tiempo para que Guy no se quedara medias con las terapias. Ahora Nara, Yamanaka, Haruno y yo salíamos del hospital los chicos iban felices de haber saldado la cuenta, a pesar de que faltaban 3 meses para la graduación y se habían quedado sin un peso para sus festejos y sin ánimos de seguir trabajando estábamos todos cansados por el trabajo sin descanso me incluía por que debía estar siempre con ellos y entre la escuela, sus trabajos extras, el trabajo de la empresa en el que ayudaba a Itachi, su hijo y Haruno no veía cuando tomar una buena siesta. Nara se despidió al parecer se vería con alguien, Yamanaka se iría con Haruno a comprar sus vestidos de graduación, yo haría lo que mas deseaba dormir toda la tarde plácidamente…

—No quiere ir con nosotras profe —Ino me sonrió muy entusiamada— Apuesto a que a Sakura le gustaría saber su opinión, no es así frentona?

—Ino! No seas cerda! —la mire y ella se sonrojo, me sorprendía cuan facile ella podía sonrojarse conmigo con cosas tan sutiles a pesar de la tan amplia intimidad que compartíamos en privado—

—Que?jajajaja si bien que anoche estuviste diciéndome que querías que te acompañara —camino por la acera dejándonos atrás— pero si no quieres que vaya dile…

—No haga caso profe la cerda solo abre su bocata de vez en cuando —la notaba nerviosa— aunque… si me gustaría que me acompañara…

—Haruno…

—Acompañarnos… a las dos no solo a mi…venga con nosotras… si vamos los tres no se vera raro, o si?

—Haruno no puedo hacer eso, como por qué la acompañaría yo? Como se justifica que un profesor acompañe a sus alumnas por sus vestidos de graduación sin que se vea enfermo…

—Por que somos algo… —bajo su mirada por un segundo— aunque no se que somos… se supone que los chicos acompañan a sus chicas por el vestido… —volvió a bajar su mirada con una mueca de molestia— olvídelo

Comenzó a caminar hasta que alcanzo a su amiga y la vi perderse en la calle, me subí a mi auto y conduje al departamento, mi movil timbro y revise era un mensaje de Haruno

**_Satanas: _**_Estaremos en la plaza comercial del centro… digo no seria raro que el profesor se encuentre con sus alumnas en la plaza, lo veo ahí… si se porta bien le doy una mamadita en los baños, love u_

Si esa era Haruno, nunca se daba por vencida, di la vuelta y conduje hasta la plaza, subí primero al área de comida y compre una bebida y le envié un mensaje para que me dijera en que tienda estaban, me dio el punto donde nos encontraríamos de "casualidad" entre a una tienda reconocida de vestidos de noches para dama y algunas vendedoras me abordaron enseguida, no veía a Haruno ni a Yamanaka, camine un poco por el lugar, estaba por salirme de lo incomodo que me sentía al estar en una tienda de damas con las vendedoras acosándome, salió Yamanaka de los probadores con un vestido de lo mas sugerente, con un escote que le llegaba al ombligo la mire un poco sorprendido.

—Profe! Qué hace aquí? —su intento de parecer sorprendida era más fingido que sus lagrimas cuando me pedía que le subiera de calificación, Yamanaka era una pésima actriz—

—Srta Yamanaka —las dependientes nos miraron— ando buscando un vestido.

—Bueno eso es obvio sí esta en una tienda que vende vestidos jajaja —se acerco— ya tiene algo en mente? Para quién es? —deseaba tanto que se abriera un maldito hoyo y se la tragara con todo y vestido— jajaja creo no tiene ni idea de que buscar… perfecto! Usted nos ayuda y nosotros a usted, Sakura! Sakura!

Salio de los probadores con un vestido en gasa como esmeralda con ligeras flores bordadas en la parte inferior se veía muy linda, se acerco corriendo a mi con sus mejillas sonrojadas…

—El profe vino a comprar un vestido… seguro es para su novia jajaja —le sonrió a ella y luego a mí— le dije que si él nos ayuda a elegir un vestido nosotros le ayudaremos con el vestido que busca…

—Nos ayudara profe —sus ojitos brillaban—

—Con la condición de que me ayuden con el vestido para mi novia

—Kya! Si le ayudaremos jajajja que tal se nos ven estos profe?

—Ese es lindo Haruno aunque creo es un tanto aseñorado para usted —mire a su amiga— usted busque algo menos provocativo Yamanaka, es un evento familiar —las vendedoras soltaron una risilla—

—Profe! Ósea que no ve que ira Deidara mi ex… y es un chico de preparatoria debo deslumbrarlo…

—Yamanaka… quiere mi ayuda sí o no?

Las dos corrieron al probador y se pusieron cientos de vestidos… algunos mas lindos que otros, salieron y Haruno tenia un vestido que se le veía precioso, era el indicado para ella, era de una tela que le dibujaba bien su silueta sin ser vulgar, su escote era el ideal para una señorita, pero lo mejor era que era fácil de quitar, fácil de levantar y no se arrugaba tan fácil… sacudí mis pensamientos de imaginar que podíamos hacer ese día…

—Este que le parece profe? —me miraba atenta—

—No Haruno

—Como que no? Se ve preciosa profe —Yamanka me miro furiosa—

—Van a probar alguno mas? —mire mi reloj— Ya es tarde chicas…

—Pues yo me quedo con el negro con morado que dijo el profesor ese me encanto y tú Sakura?

—Pues ninguno le gusto —me miraba triste—

—Hay mas tiendas Haruno —me levante—

—Ya se va? No le ayudaremos con el vestido para su novia?

—Ya me ayudaron — vayan a cambiarse y las llevo a su casa que es tarde para que anden solas—

Me acerque al mostrador y pague el vestido de Haruno.

—Me da el ultimo vestido que se probo la pelirrosa solo guárdelo y no mencione que lo compre… después vendré a recogerlo.

—Si señor, —la señorita me miraba feo— mire que quitarle el vestido a su alumna para comprárselo a su novia… a ella se le veía bonito, y le había gustado…

—A mi novia se le vera mejor …

Me devolvió mi tarjeta con una mueca de coraje y me senté para esperarlas mientras se cambiaban.

—Sasuke? Sasuke qué haces aqui?

Gire mi rostro y vi a Izumi con Dai atrás de mi, mirándome y viendo la tienda, Dai me abrazo de inmediato.

Cuando me salí del probador para apresurar a Ino vi que el profesor platicaba con una mujer que tenia de la mano a Dai, Ino salió y me miró

—Quien es esa?

—No sé… pero Dai es muy cercana a ella, quizá sea su mama.

—Creo que el profe estará en problema si no lo salvamos…

Dejamos los vestidos en el probador y salimos para encontraros con el profesor que hablaba con la mujer.

—Cabeza de chicle! —la mujer nos miro—

—Dai no le hables así a las señoritas…

—Profe debe comprarle este vestido a la profesora Anko —le extendí el vestido morado que Ino se había probado primero— se le vera de infarto…

La mujer lo miro con sorpresa y él permanecía callado mirándome.

—Ande profe no sienta pena, si ella le gusta y usted a ella, porque no ir con la profesora a la graduación… —Ino se sentó a un lado— con nuestro consejo la conquistara no es así Sakura?

—Obvio! —le sonreí y él se levanto de su asiento—

—Jaja… ay Sasuke no sabia que tenias casamenteras jajaj —la mujer sonrió—

—Son mis alumnas —él la miraba serio—

—Dai me había comentado sobre tu nuevo trabajo —nos miro—Hola chicas.

—Hola señora —Ino saludo y yo solo sonreí—

—Así que estas interesado en una profesora, con razón Dai me decía que te notaba mas contento y feliz, sin duda el amor te cambia jajaja

—No digas tonterías Izumi —nos miro—las llevare a su casa que es tardísimo, nos vemos Dai.

—Me puedo ir a dormir con mi tío mama?

—Dai esta semana te toca estar conmigo —la mujer se agacho para ver al mocoso— la semana pasada lo pasaste con papa y ahora me toca a mi..

—Pero yo quiero estar con tío Sasuke —Dai se abrazo del profe— Anda di que si mama

—Dai será mejor que vayas con tu mama, nos veremos cuando vayas con tu papa.

—Pero yo quiero ir contigo tío Sasuke podemos hacer pillamada con la cabeza de chicle —Dai me tomo de la mano— Asi nos divertimos mas como la ot…

—No Dai jaja debo ir con mi mama —me zafe nerviosa antes de que Dai nos echara de cabeza, la mujer me miraba atenta—

—Y a mí no me invitas a la pijamada Dai? —Ino intervino— ya se que tu favorita es Saku pero yo te enseñe a lavar carros jajaja

—No tu no—la miro feo— ademas a mi tío tu no le agradas

—Dai no seas grosero con la srta. Yamanaka —el profe intervino— nos veremos cuando te toque ir con tu papa te prometo que iremos a acampar los tres.

—Ira cabeza de chicle?

—Tu papa, tu y yo… —el profesor hizo énfasis en los nombres— Nos vemos Izumi

—Que les vaya bien, —el profe camino a la puerta e Ino fue a pagar su vestido— Dai quédate quieto y no toques nada, srta. me podría ayudar con un vestido formal como para una cena de trabajo? Dai comportate…

—Izumi, si quieres me llevo a Dai a dar una vuelta en lo que voy a dejar a mis alumnas y tu compras tranquila tu vestido…

—No quiero molestarte, —Dai se abrazo del profesor mientras las dependientas le mostraban vestidos— Solo me tardare unos 20 minutos no mas te lo prometo…

—Avisame cuando te lo traiga…

Salimos de la tienda corriendo era algo tarde, Ino llamo a su papa para decirle que se quedaría conmigo, creo que habíamos corrido con suerte… El profe nos dejo en mi casa y Dai no dejaba de jugar con sus carritos en el auto, vi como arranco el coche y se fué.

Conduje de vuelta a la plaza y me senté con Dai en una heladería para hacer tiempo y poder hablar con él sin la presión de su madre, esa conversación con su madre sobre Haruno me había dejado platicado, no sabia pensado en las consecuencias de que Dai conviviera con Haruno, con mi hermano había quedo en el aire el tema de Haruno pero ahora con su madre que la había visto me podía ocasionar un problema.

—Dai, sobre lo de hace un momento… —Dai me miraba mientras lamia su cono— recuerdas aquel día en que Haruno…

—Cabeza de chicle?

—Si… cabeza de chicle… se quedo en mi departamento? —asintió— bueno quería pedirte que no le digas nadie, y no lo vuelvas a mencionar… si tu mama te pregunta o alguien mas quiere saber sobre el tema, tu solo di que conociste a Haruno en el lavado de autos, si?

—Pero yo la conocí en la pijamada en tu casa tío?

—Si, lo sé… pero sí alguien sabe que ella fue a mi casa Haruno se metería en problemas y ella es mi amiga y no nos gustaría que tuviera problemas… su mama ya no la dejaría hacer pijamadas conmigo o dejarla salir con nosotros… quieres que hagamos otra pijamada?

—Si… pero, papa dice que mentir es malo tío Sasuke

—No, no estarías mintiendo solo… omitirías esa parte, es como un favor a mi, podrías hacerlo por mi? —me miraba atento con sus ojos negros— te compraría todos los helados que me pidas…

—Y nos llevarías de nuevo al parque de diversiones?

—Si, te llevare Dai

—Pero ira cabeza de chicle?

—Eh… bueno…

—Si no va le dire a mama —me sonrió—

—Si ira Haruno…

—Pero que lleve short no quiero que diga que le van a mirar los calzones —lamió su helado—

—Le dire… —mi móvil sonó, era su madre debía llevárselo— Bueno Dai es hora de ir con tu mama… quedamos en que tu y Haruno se conocieron en…

—El autolavado…

—Has visto a Haruno en mi casa?

—Yo? No… no se de que hablas tío

Me sonrió y caminamos para vernos con su mama, ahora podía respirar un poco mas tranquilo.


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 Adrenalina

El profe me había dicho que Dai guardaría silencio sobre ese fin de semana en su departamento y a decir verdad a mi me daba lo mismo hasta que comprendí el problema en el que nos pudo haber metido el mocosito si hubiera abierto de mas la boca con su mama… bueno mas el profe.

Todas las tardes salía con Ino y las chicas a buscar vestidos para la graduación, la cerda nos presumía que ya tenia el vestido indicado mientras que Tenten, Hinata y yo buscábamos sin descanso, ya solo faltaban poco menos de 3 meses para la graduación, Tenten se habia probado uno en color amarillo que se le miraba divino.

—Creen que este es el indicado?

—Si! —Ino se le acerco— nada mas levanta un poco mas el tirante y te levantara los pechos —jalo los tirantes y los pechos de Tenten se veían mas prominentes—

—Woao! Ino no hagas eso! —Tenten se cubrió el rostro de la verguenza—

—No creo que Tenten necesite eso… yo creo que Neji le gustara mas asi como se le ve… —Hinata le sonrió—

—Neji? —Ino y yo nos miramos—

—Si, Neji me invito para ir juntos, al parecer los chicos se están organizando para ir en parejas…

—Yo ire con Naruto —Hinata se sonrojo—

—Que? —Ino y yo nos miramos, acaso éramos las únicas que no sabíamos que el mentado baile seria en parejas?!— En que momento se llego a esa decisión? Soy la tesorera de clase y no sabia nada…

—Tranquila Frentona yo igual ni enterada… —sonrió— quizá sea una buena oportunidad para invitar a mi tutor de pintura… se imaginan que Deidara me vea entrar con un hombre guapo y fuerte del brazo jajaja

—Ino, te recuerdo que ahí va a estar tu papa? —la mire con un tic en el ojo—

—Que?… hubiera sido perfecto! —Ino se puso triste— tendré que ver a quién me llevo al baile…

—Jajaja Ay Ino —Tenten se reía— Creo que no puedes ir con alguien ajeno del colegio como pareja, se supone que bailaremos el vals con ellos y ya después podrás estar con tus invitados al evento.

—Que?! Ademas de que no puedo llevar a mi pintor me ponen mas penitencia! Ayyy que dolor!

—Ya cerda no seas dramática jajaja —me jalo hasta unos vestidos—

—Tu lo gozas por que lo invites o no ahi va estar tu galán maldita jajaja

—Jajaja shuuu te van a oir Tenten y Hinata —las miramos mientras reían viendo unos vestidos— a quien invitaras?

—Yo creo que a Shikamaru, invito a Temari pero como no podrá ser su pareja como tal puedo ser su comodín jajaja y cuando el show termine se ira con ella y yo vere a quien me ligo jajaja… y tú?

—No sé… ademas de que nadie me ah invitado, quizá ni debería ir no tengo ni el vestido, hemos estado buscando y nada…

—Te dije que aquel vestido cuando el profe nos ayudo te quedaba genial!

—Pero a él no le gusto…

—Y eso que?! Para mi que te mintió Frentona, hubieras visto como te miro, creo que si por el hubiera sido te lo arrancaba ahí en la tienda y te cogía en el sofá jajaja

—Cerda!

—Que? Jajaja yo creo que te lo dijo porque le gusto como se te veía y no quería que nadie mas te viera…

—Tu crees?

—Por supuesto! Si conoceré de hombres —miro su reloj— si corremos a la estación todavía alcanzamos el tren que nos deja cerca de la plaza —levanto su mochila— Chicas Saku y yo nos tenemos que ir nos vemos luego! —me jalo de la mano—

—Ino, a donde vamos?

—Por ese vestido frentona! Para que tu hombre se infarte cuando te vea sonsa!

Corrimos hasta la estación y alcanzamos el tren que nos dejaba cerca de la plaza donde lo habíamos probado, llegamos corriendo a la tienda y nos recibió al chica de ese día.

—Bu…. Bu… bu…

—Respiren chicas —la mujer nos veía con pena ajena cómo intentábamos hablar— En que puedo ayudarles?

—Buscamos… el ves-vestido que mi ami-ga se probo el dia que ve-nimos —me miro—

—Si nos recu-erda?

—Claro que las recuerdo chicas, se aprobaron casi todos nuestros vestidos jajaja pero me temo que el vestido que me solicitan ya no lo tenemos

—Que? Pero en otra talla?

—Lo lamento manejamos piezas únicas y en tallas definitivas, ese vestido ya se vendió.

—Ah… te digo cerda! Será mejor que no vaya al baile…

—Eso te pasa por mensa! Te lo hubieras comparado, ya ves te quedaste sin vestido…

—Ya lo se… —mi móvil comenzó a sonar era mi mama, Ino me miro y vio la pantalla—

—Responde veré si te encuentro otro vestido que te quede bien…

—Que paso mama?… no… no…estoy con Ino buscando el vestido… No, no mama no me voy a poner el vestido que tu usaste en tu graduación!… porque? Pues por que eso fue hace mil años mama!… ok… si… no vendrás a dormir?… tienes guardia?… ah… ok bueno te espero… si mami… te quiero…

Vi a Ino buscar entre los anaqueles algún vestido que me quedará, busque el numero del profe y marque, habíamos pasado semanas de sequía, no habíamos podido encontrarnos en la bodega o en mi casa, mama ya casi no hacia guardias para ayudarme con lo de mi solicitud para la preparatoria…

—Hola! Soy yo… qué hace?… —mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie cerca— mi mama no va a estar toda la tarde…. Vuelve en la mañana tiene una operación en la tarde noche y debe prepararse, podemos estar toda la tarde juntos —mire mi reloj—lo que queda de la tarde sin problemas… si… si… lo veo en mi casa en media hora…

Hable con Ino que tenia una emergencia con mama y que debía irme, si bien necesitaba el vestido ya después lo buscábamos con calma, pero de verdad teníamos semanas sin nada el profe y yo y de verdad ya necesitaba un poco de cariñitos de él… llegue a mi casa y aun no llegaba, corrí a la ducha para refrescarme, me terminaba de lavar el cuerpo cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre, debía ser él, me envolví en la toalla y corrí a la puerta para abrir, me asome por el mirador y era él, miraba su reloj mientras sostenía una bolsita de regalo en sus manos, me zafe la toalla y abrí la puerta…

—Por que tarda tanto en llegar profe…

Se quedo pasmado en la puerta y paso saliva, despabilo y entro rápido cerrando la puerta con el seguro, soltó la bolsita y me abrazo, me beso con ansias, sentías sus grandes manos por todo mi cuerpo recorrerlo de arriba a abajo me levanto y abrí mis piernas para montármele, me sujeto por el culo mientras me besaba sus manos buscaron mi sexo y comenzo a urgar entre mis pliegues y comencé a mover mis caderas a su tacto gimiendo en su boca, se aparto de mi y miro la casa, me volvió a besar y sentí como se dirigía a mi habitación, no era la primera vez que cogiamos en mi casa, ya se sabia la casa completa, abrió mi habitación y me arrojo a la cama, comenzó a bajarse los pantalones en lo que yo tiraba mis peluches y almohadas de mi cama.

—Abre las piernas Haruno…

Me abrí y se hundió en mi, me tense ligeramente aun no estaba tan lubricada pero no me importo lo senti llenarme riquísimo y ese ligero ardor se paso de inmediato al sentir su dura verga venosa raspar mi zona. Comenzó a embestirme, poso sus manos en el respaldo de la cama.

—…puedo? —me miro fijamente, no entendía bien a qué se refería, solo asentí con la cabeza—

Error…

Comenzó a darme recio, no fuerte, RECIO, eso era una follada recia, se sujetaba del respaldo para darse estabilidad y equilibrio y al mismo tiempo mas empuje sobre mi cuerpo, sentía como entraba y salía de mi con ganas, mi entrepierna estaba roja de como su cuerpo chocaba con el mío con fuerza, me sujetaba de los laterales de mi cama para aguantar y evitar que con esos empujones mi cuerpo retumbara en el respaldo de la cama, mis piernas estaban temblando, sentía como ese placer comenzaba a crecer en mi cuerpo calentándome de pies a cabeza y se cerraba en nuestra union, en una estocada fuerte y contundente, mi vagina se tenso de placer y me retorcí bajo su cuerpo gritando por la sensación….

—Ah mi dios! Ahhhh!

Solto el respaldo de la cama y me sujeto de las caderas y siguió embistiendo hecha yo un piltrafo, no podía ni moverme, aun no terminaba él y buscaba saciarse con mi cuerpo, me folló recio hasta que me lleno por completo, sentia su semilla caliente dentro de mi y como de a poco comenzó a desparramarse de mi centro a mis piernas. Se tumbo en la cama conmigo rendido… nos quedamos unos instantes así con la respiración agitada intentando recobrar un poco de lucidez, me recompuse él aun estaba medio desorientado, me apresure a quitarle los pantalones por completo y toda su ropa, lo quería desnudo en mi cama y continuar con nuestra ronda…

—Haruno a que hora llegara su madre —miro su reloj—

—No se preocupe, me llamo cuando estaba en la plaza con la cerda, tendrá una operación a las 9 y durara toda la noche, regresara al amanecer quizá seis o siete de la mañana —le sonreí— tenemos tiempito juntos

Me incline y comencé a mamarsela para que se le parara, el cerraba sus ojos y apretaba los dientes dejándome jugar, ya se la había puesto dura en mi boca pero seguí chupandole duro, tenso las piernas y gruño apretando mas los dientes, coloco sus manos en mi cabeza y me separo de golpe…

—Haru-Haruno… espere… espere… me voy a venir…

—Y no quiere? —me ralami los labios— a mi me gusta que se venga en mi boca

—A mi también jajaj… pe-pero estoy algo cansado… y si me vengo en su boca no creo aguantar otra mas… mejor subete —extendió sus manos y me sujeto de los brazos, me atrajo a su cuerpo y me le monte a ahorcajadas, me penetre y comencé a cabalgarlo, saltaba sobre su verga, pose mis manos sobre su pecho y me impulse con mas fuerza para hacerlo mas y mas rápido, mis pezones se pusieron duros, mi vagina sentía ese cosquilleo del orgasmo y se sentía tan rico y tentador que lo monte con mas ganas, brincaba mas duro, sus manos acariciaban mis pechos pellizcando mis pezones, tenzandolos en sus dedos, sentía tan caliente mi coño al contacto con su verga, estaba apunto de llegar, el también, lo notaba en como sus manos apretaban mis pechos, su verga estaba mas que hinchada y mi coño comenzaba a dolor del orgasmo tan rico que se me venia, le monte mas duro…

—Sakura cariño ya llegue!

Mierda!

Se tenso en la cama mientras sus ojos me miraban atentos, me quede paralizada sobre él estática del pánico, escuche cada pisada de mi mama por las escaleras, mire la puerta y estaba abierta, Mierda! Si subía y nos veía desnudos en la cama y cogiendo era nuestro fin, me levante corriendo y azote la puerta colocando el seguro de inmediato.

—Saku cariño que ocurre?

—Ah… me estoy cambiando mama pensé que estaba sola y ando en paños menores mami… —el profe se levanto corriendo y se comenzó a vestir—

—Ay amor jajaja somos mujeres tenemos lo mismo, no tienes nada que no haya visto, venga abreme, te tengo una sorpresa cariño…

Mire al profe y le hice señas de que se metiera al baño, me miro furioso y se metió muy a su pesar. Jale la sabana y me limpie la entre pierna un poco para quitar el semen de mi y el que se me había escurrido por las piernas la hice pelota y abrí la puerta del baño para arrojarla y cerré… sí en definitiva el profe debía odiarme en ese momento… ya vería como lo contentaba después, me coloque una minifalda que tenia a mano y abrí la puerta.

—Por qué demorabas Saku? —me miro— Sakura… solo por que andabas en topless no me abrías? Si aun eres una niña… ya no te acuerdas cuando de nena te ponías tus faldetas y andabas sin camiseta por la casa mí amor…

—Eso fue hace mil años ya no tengo 3 años mama y si no te abría era por que no soy una niña ya soy una mujer y merezco mi privacidad —me cubrí los pechos—

—No tienes de que avergonzarte mi amor, ya veras que crecerán algún día…

Ok quería que mi madre se callara de una buena vez, mire sus enormes, que digo enormes, gigantes senos! Por que ella parecía vaca suiza y yo ni a gata amamantando llegaba… no quería que me restregara mi falta de desarrollo con el profe en mi baño obviamente escuchando…

—…no desesperes, ademas de que no me eh olvidado del regalo que me pediste pero ahora habrá que esperar —de que demonios me hablaba?— como quedamos si a los 18 no te han crecido yo hablare con el Dr. Dan para que te haga la cirugía de implantes de senos mi amor… —lo que me faltaba!—

—Mama! Ya callate! —la empuje de mi cuarto hasta sacarla y cerré la puerta—

—Sakura? Que ocurre? Te esta bajando?

—Mama!

—Tranquila traje helado lo pondré en la nevera… por cierto traje Sushi

—Que no tenias una operación que atender?

—AH… si pero la cancelaron y me vine a pasar tiempo contigo mi amor —deja pongo el helado en la nevera…

El profe salió del baño y se me quedo mirando, no tenia cara para verlo después de las tonteras con mi madre, quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento.

—Operación? —enarco una ceja—

—Yo… ya no diga nada profe —busque algo con que cubrirme los pechos, me estaba por ponerme el croptop cuando me sujeto— qué hace?

—A mi me gustan así… ni se le ocurra operarse Haruno —se metió mi pezon a la boca y lo chupo hasta morderlo—

—Ah… —lo mordisqueo— ahh… ahhh… —dio unas lamidas suaves por encima y se separo de mi—

—Haruno tengo que salir de su casa ahora… —me miro serio—

—Tengo una idea…

Baje corriendo a la cocina con mama, ella estaba colocando la mesa, mire as escaleras en dirección en mi habitación el profe debía estar listo para salir en cuanto le diera la señal.

—Mama… me puedes hacer un favor?

—Que ocurre Saku?

—Es que… se me terminaron las tollas… y me llego el periodo mami…

—Ay Saku! Cuantas veces te eh dicho que seas cuidadosa con esas cosas, no esta bien que seas tan descuidada, —se fue a su bolsa y saco unos tampones de muestra de su trabajo— Ten ponte uno… —mierda! Necesitaba que saliera de la casa para sacar al profe de la casa—cenamos y vamos a comprar tus toallas…

—Pero mama… —piensa Sakura, piensa— no me gustan los tampones me dan cosita… me dan miedo

—Pero miedo de qué? —me miro seria—

—Pues de meterme algo por ahí… que tal si se me va hasta adentro…—rogaba que el profe no escuchara nuestra conversación ya había quedado bastante humillada en mi habitación para encima sumarle esta conversación de toallas y tampones—

—Sakura no es como si fueras a peder tu virginidad con un tapón cariño, cuando tengas tu primera vez notaras la diferencia entre un tampon y…

—Ma-ma! —ahora entendía lo necia y testaruda a quien lo había heredado… si supiera mi madre que de virgen no me quedaba nada, a estas alturas ya un tampon no me hacia ni cosquillas después de una cogida recia con el profe— me da miedo metermelo por ahí…

Si supiera lo que me andaba metiendo….

—Sakura…ya habíamos hablado de esto… solo sacas el tampon lo insertas en el aplicador, te paras y separas la pierna lo pones en tu entrada y disparas el aplicador y listo… —me miraba atenta— quieres que te lo ponga yo?

—No Mama! —dios! Como sacaba a mi madre de la casa sin perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba…—

—Sakura no es nada del otro mundo, es solo un tampon… mira que no te estoy pidiendo que te pongas la copa menstrual.

—No quiero un tampon, solo una toalla porque me llego el periodo, es mucho pedir mama!… —ya casi lloraba yo ahí con ella— solo tráeme unas toallas por favor!

—Ok… ahora vengo, termina de poner la mesa…

Tomo las llaves del coche y su bolso, la acompañe a la puerta hasta verla bajar por el ascensor, estaba por correr para avisarle que podia salir, cuando ya estaba detrás de mi, me miraba atento con esa maldita cara inexpresiva, no sabia si estaba enojado, si estaba apenado o yo que se… solo me miraba, se inclino y pensé que me besaria, pero se inclino mas y tomo la bolsa que había dejado tirada al llegar.

—Es para usted… —me beso en los labios— nos vemos mañana en clases Haruno.

—Si profe… —abrió la puerta y salió de la casa—

Levante la toalla que había dejado tirada en la entrada de la casa y corrí a levantar un poco mi habitación, esconder la sabana y medio limpiarme el cuerpo, estaba por abrir el regalo cuando mama llego, baje corriendo para recibir sus sermones por mi descuido con las toallas, no poner la mesa y ser tan distraída… pero al menos ya no estaba el profesor Sasuke para escuchar todo el drama familiar….

Llegue a mi edificio y subí a mi departamento, revise mi móvil y lo deje en la mesa de noche, me metí a la ducha para limpiarme. Sin duda había sido una tarde algo… "ajetreada" coger con Haruno de esa forma, sin cuidarla por que es una niña y darle con ganas me había gustado… desde aquella tarde en la bodega de la escuela nuestros encuentros ahora eran mas apasionados, y con no tener relaciones en unas semanas me había hecho tomarla recio… pero esa cerezita en el pastel fue su madre, que llegara cuando estábamos follando lejos de enojarme me había gustado, sentir el peligro de ser descubiertos, me había dejado con mas ganas de tenerla, escuchar como su madre la regañaba me gustaba mas, verla vulnerable… era una niña… agite mi cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para despejar esos pensamientos… me estaba excitando mas la idea de Haruno por ser quien era? Una niña?… no… debía controlar mis impulsos yo era su profesor un adulto responsable, siempre hacia lo correcto, nunca me salía de los lineamentos…intentaba corregir mi comportamiento pero en automático la imagen de Haruno venia a mi mente Haruno coqueteándome, Haruno lanzándome besos, Haruno mostrándome el coño, Haruno montandome, Haruno mamandomela… Salí de la ducha y mire mi móvil, al parecer Satan había abierto mi regalo y tenia una secuencia de mensajes…

**Satanas:** Kya!

**Satanas:** Me encantooooo profe!

**Satanas:** Gracias por mi vestido, era el que quería!

**Satanas:** De verdad ame este vestido profe!

**Satanas:** Prometo compensarlo como se debe jajaja

**Satanas:** Bueno un día que no este mi mama jeje…

**Satanas:** Lo quiero montón!

**Satanas:** XoXo

Me recosté en la cama y mirando sus mensajes, comencé a responderle.

**Uchiha:** No se dio cuenta su madre de lo que paso?

**Satanas:** No, no me dijo nada,

**Satanas:** Cenamos en calma profe

**Satanas:** No se preocupe jajaja

**Uchiha:** Aun no se duerme… es tarde Haruno

**Satanas**: Ay profe, es temprano jajaja apenas son las 12

**Uchiha:** Las doce… su madre no la regaña?

Satanas: De seguro ya se durmió, llega molida del hospital…

**Uchiha:** Haruno ya duermase mañana hay clases, descanse.

Me quede esperando unos segundos su repuesta pero no dijo nada, se salió de linea, eso me descoloco un poco siempre me daba buenas noches, sonó el móvil era una video llamada de ella, dude en responder pero tome su llamada para mandarla a dormir, di responder y mire la pantalla…

—Ya se quiere dormir profe?

Estaba desnuda frente a mi, se estaba tocando, podía ver su vagina rosadita frente a mi, verla hundir sus deditos en ella me estaba volviendo loco, la escuchaba jadear por la bocina y su respiración era hipnótica, metí mi mano entre mi pantalón de la pijama y comencé a tocarme al verla por la pantalla… no se en que demonios pensaba, después de ese encuentro en su casa con su madre debía poner fin a lo que teníamos, pero lejos de eso, no podía quitar de mi mente a Haruno, quería estar mas con ella, esa picardía suya, esa inocencia mezclada con cinismo era lo que me volvió loco de ella…

—Haruno abra su vagina con sus deditos…

Haruno me miro entre nerviosa y emocionada hundio sus dedos y abrio su compas para dejarme ver…

—Ahhh… —bombee mas dura mi miembro— introduce tu dedito de tu mano izquierda…. Si has lo que te digo… ahora chúpalo…

Esta noche me dormiría tarde con Haruno cómo culpable. El diablo me estaba tentando y yo caía sus pies como siempre…


	21. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20 nervios

Llegue a la escuela cayéndome de sueño, nos habíamos dormido algo tarde entre juegos y toqueteos a travez de la pantalla, si bien no vi que el profe se tocara, notaba su rostro ligeramente sonrojado al mirarme y su respiración agitada me lo confirmo, escucharlo respirar pesadamente y de forma pausada me había vuelto loca anoche, escucharlo gruñir en mas de una ocasión en mi oido me hizo saber que lo había hecho venirse en mas de una ocasión, llegue como pude al salón él no demoro en entrar con su maletín, se notaba tan fragante como siempre, me acomode en mi lugar y él comenzó la clase.

Ino me arrojo un papelito:

**"****A la salida nos vemos para ir por tu vestido"**

La mire y anote rapido en el papelito y se lo arroje:

**"****Ya tengo vestido, a que no te adivinas "él" me lo compro"**

Cuando lo leo me miro y yo mire al profe de forma obvia, el anotaba en la pizarra unos problemas, Ino cerda me sonrió y se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar, anoto en el papel y me lo arrojo mirando con su cara de sucia pervertida:

**"****Enserio? woao! Mira que espléndido jajaja Y te lo cobro?" **

Me quede mirando el papel y me quede pensando a que se refería con "Y te lo cobro?" Anote en el papel y se lo arroje:

**"****No, me dijo que era un regalo"**

Me miro con cara de idiota y arranco otro papelito para escribir, anoto y me lo arrojo con fuerza:

**"****No pendeja! Que si te cogió duro después? Ya sabes se cobro el vestido de otra forma?o aun no cogen? Mira que cuando lo haga te va a dar con ganas jajaja"**

Me quede pensando en como me había dado esa tarde, si había sido mas rudo, tanto que hasta se había agarrado de la cama y me dolía un poco la entrepierna, andaba acalambrada, hasta el coño me dolia… anote en el papelito y se lo arroje:

**"****Me cogió mas rico que de costumbre, te juro que me vine como nunca, aun en la noche estaba con tantas ganas que me toque por que seguía pensando en esa follada, me duele tanto el coño y ni así me arrepiento de la follada que me dio, Ino me encanta ese hombre"**

Me sonrió y se relamió los labios la sucia, arranco otro papelito, anoto y me aventó el papel:

**"****Te envidio Frentona! Si luego cuando trae esos pantalones tipo sastre pegados se le ve tremendo paquetote, no se como te cabe tremendo fierro ahí abajo jajaja"**

Agarre mi lápiz y comencé a escribir para darle respuesta:

**"****Pues si se le asoma desde el pantalón imaginatelo en vivo y a todo color! es mejor Cerda es más grande de lo que piensas… la tiene grande y gruesa como actor porno y es mio!"**

La cerda me miro y me saco la lengua y escribió para mi:

**"****Maldita suertuda! Sai la tiene grande pero no se le marca como al profe, y como coge? Del 1 al 10 si se rifa el profe? Apoco si es tan bueno con el oral? Sakura debes agradecerle el vestido pero bien por lo menos rifate con una mamada fenomenal para el profe jajaja digo para que te llegue mas regalitos jajajaja"**

Me contuve de reírme y anote mi respuesta y se la arroje, pero esta vez el papel no llego a su destino el profe lo atrapo en el aire.

—Haruno… Yamanaka —Ino levanto la mirada y vio al profe frente a ella, me quede pasmada, Ino asustada de pies a cabeza.— deme los ademas papelitos Yamanka…

—Profe… —el profe estiro la mano para que Ino le diera los papeles, ella se los entrego—

—Silencio y pongan atención…

—Profe! Las reglas son que si se andan pasando recaditos o mensajeando se leen a todo el grupo —Naruto se levanto y nos miro sonriendo—

—Ya cállate Naruto!

Porque tenia que ser tan imprudente, mire al profesor con nervios y desesperación y lo abrió para leerlo, vi cómo sus ojos se abrían más conforme leía la conversación.

—Y que dice profe? —Kiba se recargo en su silla—

—Léalo profe! —Naruto se sentó y choco puños con Kiba—

—Si léalo profe! —Choji se sumo a mi linchamiento publico—

De pronto ya todo el salón pedía leer el maldito recado, el profe nos miro y abrió el recado… se acerco a mi y me los entrego.

—Léalos a la clase Haruno…

Me levante de mi asiento y tome el papelito, mire a Ino que bajo la mirada conteniendo la risa por la situación maldita cerda! Era su culpa todo eso y yo debía asumir todo… el profe me miraba como siempre con esos ojos inexpresivos, mire el papelito y comencé a leer…

— "A la salida nos vemos para ir por tu vestido" —mire al profe— "Ya tengo vestido, a que no te adivinas "él" me lo compro" —escuche algunos murmullos de mis compañeros—

—Sakura ya tienes novio? —Naruto dio un brinco—

—Silencio —el profe me miraba atento, levante mi mirada y sonreí mas que de satisfacción de angustia y nervios— continue

—"Enserio? woao! Mira que espléndido jajaja"—el profe me miraba atento, pero esta vez frunció el ceño, obvio omití la ultima parte.— y ya es todo —hice bolita el papel y los apreté en mi puño—

—Aun faltan profe! —Kiba nos miraba burlón— son varios papelitos

—Son todos profe —lo mire desesperada y mire a Kiba— tengo la letra grande tonto!

—Bien continuemos con la clase, Haruno devuélvame los papelitos— se los entregue y el profe se dio media vuelta.—

—Todo para hablar de vestidos buuu! —Chouji se recosté en su pupitre—

—Bueno el chisme de novedad es que Sakura tiene novio, dime Sakura Chan regresaste con Sasori? Jajaja

—Callate Naruto!

La clase termino y salimos teníamos que ir al laboratorio, me hice tonta para hablar con el profe por el incidente de los papelitos, me acerque a él cuando ya estábamos solos, me acomode la bata de laboratorio y salimos del salón.

—Profe yo…

—Asi que soy bueno haciéndole oral nada más? —mantenía su vista en el pasillo—

—No… no… es bueno en todo… pero me gusta mucho cuando me da besitos en mi coño —me miro atento— lo demás también pero eso mas

—A usted no le apena nada?

—Usted me pregunto… —le sonreí— le molesto que le contara a la cerda?

—Algo… pero supongo que la perdono…ese 11 que me dió de calificación me basta y fue buena su ultima respuesta…

Entro en el laboratorio y me quede de pie a la puerta y recordé lo que había escrito en ese ultimo papelito…

**"****Le doy un 11 cerda, el profe coge como un semental, que digo como un semental como un dios, me siento tan llena cuando él me toma Ino! Y cuando me hace oral siento que me derrito, su boca es maravillosa!"**

Las clases terminaron, la mañana sin duda había sido algo entretenida y divertida con esas dos, si bien no era fan de que mi vida sexual anduviera en boca de todos, saber lo que Sakura pensaba de nuestros encuentros me dejaba mas que tranquilo, me dejaba feliz, satisfecho, por extraño que sonara el haber leído de su puño y letra que yo la satisfacía y la hacia feliz me daba satisfacción a mi, me había elevado el ego y la hombría leer sus halagos para con su amiga, como me presumía con ella. Sus comentarios tan infantiles para describirme de una u otra forma alimentaban mi ego, levante el material y Haruno me ayudaba como siempre para pasar tiempo juntos, me llego un mensaje de Suiguetsu, al parecer queria que le hiciera un favor de recoger una vasija de colección en una tienda de antigüedades del centro, me despedí de Haruno y salí por la vasija.

Demore mas de lo planeado, la vendedora tardo para entregármela y tuve que posponer mis planes con mi hermano, cuando por fin salí lo alcance en su oficina, Itachi llevaba rato esperándome y a unos inversionistas.

—Perdón por la demora, tuve que pasar por un encargo

—No pasa nada, los inversionistas aun no llegan —miro su reloj—

—Todo bien?

—Dai sale en media hora e Izumi me pidió que fuera por él… podrías?

—Si quieres ve tu y yo espero a los inversionistas yo me hago cargo de ellos, me se el proyecto completo, a puesto que a Dai le emocionara que vayas por el al colegio…

—Gracias Sasuke, —miro su reloj— no creo poder ir por Dai y regresar a tiempo… te veo en tu departamento?

—Si, será lo mejor, ya ahí te cuento bien los pormenores

—Venga, nos vemos… —me abrazo y mi móvil comenzó a sonar, se separo de mi y mire mi pantalla— contesta…

Llamada entrante de Satanas

—… woao, no sabia que el diablo tuviera móvil y menos que mi hermano tuviera linea directa con él jajaja de cuando acá Satanas te llama?

—Ja… es un colega de la universidad… luego le respondo —desvíe la llamada al buzón y apague mi móvil para que mi hermano no hiciera mas preguntas—

El profe se había ido por una emergencia de un amigo y luego se iría con su hermano o así había entendido, me había quedado pensando con lo que había dicho Ino en agradecerle al profe bien el regalo, aquí en casa no podía por que mama no tenia guardias, en la escuela menos no habíamos tenido ratitos para nosotros y no quería un rapidín quería una follada como se debía, mire mi mochila y vi la llave del departamento del profe y tome un conjunto de lencería coquetona y lo metí a mi bolsa, me cambie de ropa, llame al profe por teléfono pero no me respondió, me envió a buzón, espere unos minutos e intente de nuevo pero ahora me envio a buzón directo, me acomode la bolsa y salí corriendo de la casa.

—Vuelvo al rato mama voy con Ino!

—Ok mi amor, no tardes…

Tome mi bicicleta y llegue a la estación de tren que me dejaba cerca de la zona residencial del profe, baje y conduje con mi bicicleta hasta su edificio, aparque mi bicicleta y subí a su departamento desde el estacionamiento para que no me viera el portero, me metí y las luces estaban apagadas, camine a la habitación y me cambie de ropa para ponerme el conjunto de ropa cuando escuche que la puerta se abrió, demonios habia llegado y yo aun no estaba lista, salí para verlo y vi a Dai en el pasillo

—Cabeza de chicle!

—Dai… que haces aqui? —maldito mocoso! Otra vez me iba a joder mi plan con el profe—

—Vine con mi papa —se giro— papa ven, ella es cabeza de cichle…

Un hombre tan alto como el profe, igual de corpulento pero de cabello largo se paro en el pasillo y me miro serio, pase saliva mientras Dai me tomaba de la mano y me insistía en que jugara con él y sus carritos…

—Así que tu eres cabeza de chicle…

—Me gusta mas que me digan Sakura señor… —me miro de arriba a abajo—

—Lo lamento… tu eres Sakura… —sonrió de forma amable— es solo que mi hijo no deja de hablar de ti y siempre menciona a …

—Cabeza de chicle —a complete su frase y sonrió apenado—

—Si… tu eres la "niña" que ese día se quedo a la pijamada con mi hijo y mi hermano? —me miraba atento, pase saliva—

—Será mejor que me vaya mi mama debe star esperándome—corrí por mi mochila al cuarto del profe y metí mi ropa a ella, sentía la presencia de ese hombre en la puerta de la habitación como me observaba—

—Que hacia aquí Sakura?—me tense mas de lo que ya estaba—

—Yo… —escuche que Dai grito que su tío habia llegado y no sabia si alegrarme o comenzar a rezar mas fuerte.—

—Mira tío, papa ya me cree que cabeza de chicle es de verdad, me decía que sino era mi amiga imaginaria, por que no me creía que tu trajeras a una niña a tu casa

Mire al profe y me miraba sorprendido de estar en su departamento, su hermano nos miraba a los dos.

—Dai ve a la sala tu tío y yo tenemos que hablar a solas…

—Será mejor que me vaya… —intente escabullirme entre ellos pero fue en vano su hermano se interpuso—

—Sasuke…

—Haruno vaya a sala con Dai y espéreme ahí —el profe no quito la mirada de su hermano—

—Si profe —me escabullí y escuche los gritos tras de mi—

—Encima es tu alumna Sasuke! En que estas pensando?!

—Itachi baja la voz, Dai y Haruno están en la sala…

—Ahora si te preocupan Dai y esa "niña"… a que estas jugando con todo esto?!

El profe y su hermano discutían y Dai se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazo temblando.

—Están peleando? —sus ojitos estaban llorosos— así peleaban papa y mama y ahora casi no veo a papa… no quiero dejar de ver a tío Sasuke.

—No lo dejaras de ver Dai —lo acerque a mi, se aferro a mi cuerpo y le tape los oídos—

Me mantuve atenta a lo que decían, el hermano del profe estaba molesto con el profe, escuche como le reclamaba a pesar de que ya habían bajado la voz, Dai se habia quedado dormido en mis brazos…

—Sasuke esto te puede traer consecuencias muy graves! Las cosas te pueden salir muy mal y de paso pudiste llevarme a mi y a Dai contigo… como fuiste tan irresponsable Sasuke! Es menor de edad! Es tu alumna!

—Ya lo se… la dejare —cuando escuche eso se me oprimió el corazón—

—No Sasuke, no lo hagas solo por que vine a tu departamento y la encontré aquí, hazlo porque es lo correcto, hazlo por ti y no por compromiso conmigo y Dai, de todas formas te quitare de la custodia de Dai y hablare con papa y mama para que vuelvan de Londres y me ayuden…

Escuche que salió de la habitación y me miro cargar a Dai arrullándolo, se inclino y me lo quito de los brazos, aun seguía dormidito.

—Gracias Sakura.

—De nada señor…

El profe tardo en salir, le esperaba en la sala, nerviosa, la habia cagado en grande sin duda, no sabia que decir o hacer, despues de unos minutos salió con mi mochila y me la entrego, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo abrió la puerta y tomo sus llaves, lo seguí en silencio, bajamos en el elevador y subimos a su coche. Todo el camino transcurrió en total silencio, se estaciono cerca de mi casa no dijo nada, abrí la puerta y suspire, no me quería bajar dejando las cosas así, pero era claro que el no quería hablar nada…

—Enserio me va a dejar…. —no respondió mantuvo al mirada firme en el camino— prof…

—Baje del auto Haruno.

Me baje en silencio y cerré la puerta y camine a mi casa en silencio, cuando abrí la puerta me gire para verlo y arranco su coche. Entre en la casa y mama leía un libro, me miro y yo a ella por un buen rato, solté mi mochila y abri la puerta para irme…

—Ahora a dónde vas Sakura?

—a casa de Ino

—Que no habías ido a verla?

—Si pero no la vi bien mama —salí corriendo antes de que me dijera algo—

Al llegar con la cerda, me desahogue necesitaba sacar el nervio que tenia atorado, le conté todo lo que habia pasado, como habia pasado y como habia terminado la situación y la intriga con la que me habia dejado el profe…

—Bueno Frentona es normal, lo cacho el hermano y no es como que te cachen follando con la novia o x mujer… es que tu estabas en su casa y el hermano no es pendejo, eres menor de edad y su alumna obvio se espanto, dale chance al profe ya mañana hablan mija.

—Es que no se Ino tengo miedo que si me deje, lo escuche decirlo —me metí una bola de helado a la boca— y si si me bota?

—Calmate Frentona no te va a dejar sonsa… mañana hablas con él yo te ayudo a que se den un encerrón en la bodeguita —me sonrió y me abrazo—

—Me puedo quedar contigo?

—Si deja le aviso a mi papa que te quedaras…

—Avisale tu a mi mama por fa!

—Y eso?

—Es que cuando me fui con el profe le dije que venia contigo y cuando regrese se me olvido con tanta tensión y se dio cuenta que no estaba contigo no quiero discutir con ella…

—Ok yo le digo, no te preocupes las mamas así son…

—No, mi mama es peor, ni te eh contado la que me hizo con el profe… vergüenza mil!

—Sakura, no me hables de vergüenza a mi hablando de padres… vergüenza es que tu padre entre a tu cuarto sin tocar y te encuentre desnuda… eso sí es vergüenza frentona!

—Jajaja enserio? Jajajaja

La frentona se fue a visar a mi mama que me quedaría con ella, me tendí en la cama y tome mi móvil, revise la conversación con el profe, le envié un mensaje y espere en linea vi que lo vio y me ignoro… debía mover mis cartas mañana y rápido o él profe se alejaría de mi.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21 Decisión**

Durante los siguientes dias notaba como Haruno y su amiguita la rubia intentaban hacer que ella y yo nos quedaremos a solas en algún sitio, el laboratorio, la biblioteca, la bodega o cualquier sitio pero con cualquier pretexto me escabullía de ellas, lo que había sucedido en mi departamento había sido el punto clave para poner fin a esto.

Si bien mi hermano nos había descubierto sabia que el no diría nada a pesar de su evidente molestia era mi hermano y jamas haría algo para dañarme, pero el tenia razón que esperaba de todo esto? Ella era una niña tenia 16 años, era menor de edad y mi alumna, en unos días ella culminaría su secundaria e ingresarla a la preparatoria y conocería chicos de su edad, continuaría su camino y esto solo quedaría en el pasado como una travesura de juventud.

—Profesor al parecer no hizo la solicitud por el laboratorio —Nara me miraba desde la puerta.—

—Que?… eso no puede ser, yo mismo hice la petición por el laboratorio para el día de hoy en este horario.

—Pues esta ocupado, están los de primero B —me observaba con su cara de pesadez y hartazgo—

—Ok…

Mire a los chicos que ya tenían sus batas de laboratorio esperando mi instrucción, se suponía que este día teníamos clase de laboratorio por 4 horas y no tenia preparada la clase para quedarnos en el salón.

—…Dejen sus cosas no iremos al laboratorio, cada uno deberá ir a la biblioteca coger un libro corto, el que mas les guste y leerlo con un compañero, cada uno entregara un reporte del libro de su compañero, un reporte del por que su compañero eligió ese libro y que fue lo que mas les ha gustado.

Todos salieron por su libro y me quede esperándolos en el aula, sentí cuando Haruno entre en el salón.

—Profe Sasuke…

—Haruno será mejor que vaya por su libro, no voy a tolerar retrasos ni disculpas…

—Ya lo tengo… —levante la mirada y vi que no tenia nada— Se lo encargue a Ino, ella me lo traerá…

—Ok, siéntese en su lugar.

—Profe yo quería hablar con usted, toda la semana me ha evitado y yo… bueno yo quería decirle…

—Haruno —levante la mirada— siéntese en su lugar ahora.

—Pero profesor…

Me levante de mi asiento y salí del salón, note que algunos comenzaban a acercarse con sus libros, la rubia en efecto entro con dos libros y se sentó con ella, terminaron la actividad y aunque terminaron temprano los deje irse a sus casas no quería seguir lidiando con Haruno, notaba su carita dudosa y triste aunque siempre que me miraba me sonreía, se me caía la cara de vergüenza ante ella por la canallada que estaba haciendo, pero era lo correcto, no podía hacer mas por ella no podía decirle que estaríamos juntos, ella era una niña que apenas comenzaba a vivir y el día de mañana se enamoraría de un chico de su edad y yo… yo quedaría atrás.

El fin de semana llego y mis padres llegaron de Londres, Itachi solo les dijo que yo entraría por fin a la compañía y al estar tan ocupado como él yo ya no podía ser su soporte en el juzgado, mis padres estaban muy contentos de volver a Japon luego de años en el extranjero y mas felices por cuidar a su nieto. Haruno me enviaba mensajes pero no los revisaba, no después de un mensaje con una imagen de ella desnuda, no podía dejarme tentar por ella, enfoque mi mente en el trabajo, la empresa y mis padres.

El lunes llego y me presente como de costumbre para dar clase, entre en el aula de profesores y en mi cubiculo había una nota, al principio pensé que era una treta de Haruno, pero no podía simplemente dejarla al olvido por que podía ser una solicitud del director Sarutobi, salí del aula y entre al auditorio, estaban todos los profesores reunidos y había un pastel en el centro.

—Que bueno que llega profesor Sasuke —mire el pastel y decía felicidades, todos me miraban.—

—Hoy no es mi cumpleaños…

—Jajaja… lo sabemos profesor Uchiha, —me acerco al pastel— es solo un detalle de agradecimiento por su colaboración con nosotros, por el trabajo que ha desempeñado, queremos agradecerle que nosotros estamos agradecidos de haber aceptado el puesto de profesor sustituto con esta pequeña reunión… profesora Anko podría ir por la clase del profesor Sasuke…

—Para que? —intervine de inmediato—

—Me acaban de informar que el profesor Guy esta listo para incorporarse a su trabajo la semana que viene…

—Pensé que aun continuaba con las terapias… falta un mes para finalizar el curso

—Pues al parecer sus chicos le motivaron bastante cuando fueron a verlo por qué sorprendentemente se recupero antes y su fisioterapeuta dice que puede reincorporarse a sus labores sin problemas, por eso queríamos hacerle una pequeña reunión de despedida profesor… no leyó mi correo?

—No… no revise mi correo el fin de semana, —habia estado enfocado en los asuntos de la empresa y mis padres que no puse mucha atención a mi correo en cuanto a la escuela por evitar a Haruno—Los chicos lo saben?

—No, pensé que lo adecuado era que usted se los comunicara, le pedí al alumno Lee que no le dijese nada a sus compañeros… profesora Anko puede ir por los chic…

—No… no es momento, prefiero hablar con ellos después, gracias por el pastel pero tengo cosas que hacer antes de iniciar clase…

Sali del auditorio y camine con mi maletín hacia el salón, entre y todos estaban esperándome, vi mi reloj y en efecto ya había sonado el timbre y yo nunca llegaba tarde, la mire y ella me veía con nervios, como queriendo acercarse, desvíe mi mirada y salude a todos para iniciar clases… esta era mi ultima semana para ver a Haruno, solo una semana y todo se acabaría.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas de la vez que su hermano me había encontrado en su departamento, quería hablar con él, pero siempre me evitaba y se alejaba ese lunes habia llegado super temprano para increparlo en el aula de profesores pero había mucho movimiento y con tantos profesores cerca decidí buscar otra oportunidad en el aula pero llego super tarde, la semana no fue diferente, siempre estaba a la defensiva y con cualquier detalle me esquivaba, ya casi terminaba la semana y el día viernes en lugar de tener educación física nos cito en el jardín trasero de la escuela y nos hizo comentar el libro que habíamos leído y si podíamos aplicar la filosofía de ese libro a nuestras vidas…

—No le entiendo profe, eso esta muy enredado —Naruto se tiro en el piso— como voy aplicar la vida de Winnie Pooh en mi vida…

—Fue el libro que eligió Uzumaki?

—Usted dijo un libro corto… no?

—Libro no cuento de la sección de niños… —el profesor miro a los demás— haber Nara qué libro leyó usted?

—Tome el libro de Capitanes Intrépidos de Rudyard Kipling

—Bien… y que le pareció el libro?

—Me gusto

—Por que?

—Bueno Harvey el protagonista es un chico mimado que no entiende el sentido de la vida y luego de su travesía el encuentra su misión, y su rumbo…

—Y como lo aplicarías en tu vida?

—Bueno… creo que en algo me parezco a Harvey… en este momento no sé bien cuál es mi destino, pero supongo que con mi andar y el conocer a mas personas me orientaran y encontrare mi destino como Harvey, esforzándome y siendo un hombre honesto y decidido.

—Bien… —miro a Naruto— aunque sea un cuento toda historia tiene una moraleja y podemos aprender de ello a travez de los libros, hay libros que nos enseñan mas que las propias vivencias si se lee con intensión y dedicación y no por leer nada mas… Haruno —me miro, y no solo eso, me hablo, el corazón me latió— su turno, que libro leyó?

—Ninguna eternidad como la mía de Angeles Mastretta —lo vi pasar saliva—

—Que le pareció el libro?

—Interesante

—Por que?

—Bueno… porque no es la típica historia de amor con final feliz… Isabel es una chica decidida que gusta de bailar y esta enfocada en ser la mejor bailarina de ballet, es una chica determinada que para su mala suerte se enamora perdidamente de Javier un hombre que la hace vibrar y emocionarse como nunca pensó y aunque él en algún momento le corresponde al final la deja, sin importarle la pobre de Isabel y sus sentimientos, ella siente que la vida se le va cuando el la deja. —me miraba atento—

—Y como lo aplicarías en su vida?

—Pues a veces la ficción no esta muy lejos de la realidad… Isabel decide continuar su vida bailando porque era lo que mas amaba y aunque dolía el abandono de Javier ella no moriría por un cobarde… supongo que yo no permitiría que por algo que no funcione me deje morir aunque duela, a veces las personas prefieren el camino fácil y huyen, si yo hubiera sido Javier hubiera luchado por Isabel… pero ya quedo claro que es solo un cobarde —bajo la mirada para anotar algo en su libreta— menos mal no tome un libro donde la protagonista se suicidara —levanto la mirada e hizo su mueca de enfado esa que tantas veces había hecho por mi acoso habitual—

—Bien… Choji su turno…

La clase termino y levantamos nuestras cosas del pasto, todos entramos al salón y salimos, ya no hice nada por interceptar al profesor estaba de mas, era obvio que el no quería ya nada conmigo, camine sola a casa cuando se estaciono frente a mi casa, reconocí su auto, miré a la casa y no veía movimiento mi madre no estaba quizá. Cuando llegue él salió de su auto.

—Haruno la busque en la escuela.

—No sabia que ahora sí quería hablarme… que sucede profesor?

—Quería disculparme con usted por mi comportamiento —se recargo en su auto y bajo la mirada— Gracias por todo —sus palabras me dolían, era extraño las sentía como una despedida—

—Por que?

—Por su insistencia, por sus detalles, por su cariño —levanto la mirada pero la bajo de inmediato— por todo Haruno…

—Pero… hay un pero en todo esto, no? Por eso me ha estado evadiendo, por eso me aleja…

—No esta bien y usted lo sabe Haruno, usted es una niña es mi alumna, dentro de poco se ira a la preparatoria… le quedan muchas cosas por vivir y yo… —me sonrió de forma sarcástica— será un lindo recuerdo para los dos.— mire a los costados y no venia nadie me acerque y lo bese, él no se separo, lo miré a los ojos— deje las cosas así Haruno —acomodo mi cabello tras de mi oreja— con permiso.

Se subió al auto y se fue del lugar, entre corriendo a casa para llamar a Ino, debía contarle todo lo que había pasado.

—Espera… ósea que el fue a tu casa y se disculpo? Ya vez te lo dije! La pedrada de la historia le iba a llegar jajajaja es el cargo de conciencia lo que le impulso frentona!

—Crees?

—No lo creo estoy segura! Si fue es por que le importas Frentona! Mira te veo en 20 min en la plaza comercial…

—Para que?

—Tu ve!

Me colgó y me quede un poco confundida, me cambie rápido y sali corriendo a la plaza, cuando llegue la cerda me estaba esperando, se acerco y me jalo de la mano para arrástreme por todo el centro comercial…

—Ino… Ino… a dónde vamos? Ino… Cerda!

—Shuuu… no hagas tanto ruido, tengo un amigo que nos ayudara a entrar.

—A dónde?

—A la tienda.

—Y como para qué nos ayudaran a entrar? Podemos entrar solas no?

—No a donde vamos..

—Pues a dónde vamos?

—A una sex-shop…

Ino me arrastro hasta una puerta de acceso solo para personal y entramos a la tienda, jamas había entrado a una sex shop en mi vida, de hecho ni siquiera era de las que miraran por curiosidad al pasar, si bien sabia lo que vendían por que podía verlo por internet, nunca había entrado a una tienda así, habían cosas que ni sabia para que eran o por donde se metían. Tome una como capsulita con una bolita mas grande que se unian por un cablecito.

—Es un vibrador doble de placer, la parte inferior se introduce por el ano y la esfera por la vagina, —tomó un cuadrito con botones— este es su control remoto, tiene 5 velocidades —lo encendió y comenzó a vibrar en mis manos, lo solté de la impresión— jaja no te preocupes son resistentes, tanto a los golpes como en el agua, puedes usarlos en la bañera y tus padres ni se enteraran, son silenciosos como ya lo ves…

La dependienta me sonrió y coloco el aparato en su lugar, miro a Ino y la saludo de inmediato.

—Que haces por aquí preciosa?

—Traje a una amiga… su novio anda enojado y queremos re"animarlo" jajaja

—Algo en especial?

—Ya sabes un señor mayor y anda de santurrón dándose golpes de pecho jajaja

—Ino! —como andaba contando mis intimidades así como así—

—Es de confianza Saku… créeme nos ayudara…

—Jaja vengan chicas —nos acerco al mostrador— Es la primera vez que usas este tipo de cosas? —asentí un poco apenada— él…sabes si ya a usado este tipo de cosas?

—No sé… es muy serio y no habla mucho de esto… es mas de hacerlo al momento pero si es muy pasional…

—Ok… debe ser de los que no lo dice pero le gusta la variedad jajaja… podríamos comenzar con algo que no le asuste… has probado con la lencería?

—Si

—Y como lo viste? Le gusto?

—Si…

—Pues vamos por eso —saco un juego de lencería con unas orejitas de gato y una colita—

—Es un disfraz de gato? Como para que me vestiré de gata con el profe?

—Mensa! No es disfraz de gato sonsa jajaja…. Es un babydoll de gatita con orejitas y toda la cosa, yo tengo uno parecido… por cierto gracias Kurotsuchi por la recomendación a Sai le encanto jajaja.

—Osea que le va a gustar?

—Por supuesto chica, a los hombres les gustan las fantasías sexuales y miente el que dice que no, solo juega el Roll de la gatita indefensa que busca cariño y se volverá loquito.

Mire el empaque del producto, era un baby Doll de encaje completamente traslucido con las orejas, garras y colita, ok estaba desesperada por hacer que el profe volviera conmigo que si era necesario vestirme de gato o gusano lo haría, Ino lo pago dijo que era mi regalito de graduación adelantado, el lunes que lo viera en la escuela lo obligaría a llevarme a la casa con cualquier pretexto y le mostraría mis "garras" jajaja.

Llegue corriendo a la escuela después de todo el fin de semana planeando como sacar a mama el lunes de la casa, arreglar a fondo mi cuarto y tenerlo a doc a la ocasión con incienso, con sabanas limpias acorde a la ocasión, me depile el día anterior y me hice faciales, ese día iba perfecta a la escuela y en mi casa como en mi cuarto todo estaba listo, entre al salón y me senté a esperar que entrara, Naruto entro corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara y quería decirnos algo pero de la respiración agitada que traía no podía ni hablar…

—Chi… chi… chicos….

—Respira Naruto, que pasa?

—Él…él… vi-viene…

—Que? —algunos se sentaron—

—El pro—profe…

—Si ya es hora de la clase casi Naruto siéntate

—Buenos dias chicos!

Levante la cara y el profesor Guy estaba en la puerta con un bastón en la mano izquierda, su pierna derecha aun estaba sensible y no la apoyaba del todo, todos corrieron a abrazarlo, nos dijo que había vuelto y que oficialmente volvía a ser nuestro profesor…

—Que bueno profe! Me alegra que se haya recuperado tan pronto! De veras!

—Ustedes me motivaron a mejorarme, ustedes me inspiraron con su llama de la juventud al hacer todo por apoyarnos a Lee y a mi, si ustedes hicieron ese esfuerzo porque yo no…

—Que bueno tenerlo aquí profe —Hinata le sonrió—

—Y el profe Sasuke? —Shikamaru se levanto, al fin alguien que le recordaba a parte de mi—

—Bueno la semana pasada fue su ultima semana como su profesor… no se los dijo?

—No —me levante de mi asiento —sentí como Ino me jalo de la mano y me sentó de un golpe, sus ojos azules me miraron con fuerza, casi como si me gritaran que me calmara y me sentara—

—Bueno no sé por que no se los dijo, quizá las despedidas no son buenas para él… fue un buen profesor no es así?

—Si… —respondimos con un tono un poco desalentador—

—Bueno… creo que el curso esta por culminar y el profe ya entrego sus calificaciones finales, vamos a hablar de la llama de la juventud les parece?

El profe comenzó a platicar con los chicos de su terapia y su accidente y cuanta cosa mas, yo solo podía pensar en el profe Sasuke, se había ido y ni siquiera se había despedido de nosotros, se había ido sin decir adiós, él ni siquiera me había dicho adiós a mi en consideración a lo que habíamos tenido… recordé aquella tarde frente a mi casa… ese había sido su adiós?, sus disculpas habían sido una despedida… esa había sido nuestra despedida?

—Profe me duele mucho el estomago —me levante de mi asiento—

—Sakura que haces —Ino me susurro—

—Quieres ir a la enfermería Sakura? —el profe me miro—

—Preferiria un pase para ir a casa… es que esto del periodo me ha estado llegando muy fuerte —el profe se puso rojo sabia que odiaba hablar de esos temas y mas delante de todos— si viera los cólicos que me dan en las mañanas pro…

—Ok, ok ven que te doy un pase para que te retires…

Guarde mis cosas rápido y le cerre el ojo a Ino. No, esa no seria nuestra despedida, él y yo no tendríamos despedida, ese profesor que se creía, salí con el pase y tome un taxi para llegar rápido.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22 amor**

Llegue a la oficina, mi hermano había organizado una reunión breve en una de salas de reuniones que daba hacia la cafetería de la empresa, estaban todos los empleados reunidos esperándome al parecer.

—Te dije que no hicieras esto…

—Es solo una presentación con el personal Sasuke jaja tranquilo.

—Sabes que odio estas cosas —no pude evitar recordar el día que Sarutobi me había presentado frente a ese grupo de chicos en la secundaria 22—

—Seré breve —se acerco a la barandilla y me presento no solo como su hermano sino como el nuevo vicepresidente de la empresa Uchiha Technologies, los empleados aplaudieron y dio las instrucciones de atenderme y recibirme con el mayor entusiasmo.—

Entramos a la que seria mi oficina, estaba en el frente a la de Itachi divida por una gran antesala de recepción con una asistente en la recepción para atender diligencias, era espaciosa y muy bien diseñada, la conocía muy bien era la oficina de Orochimaru, se había jubilado hacia unos meses y yo ocuparía su lugar, mientras que Itachi ocupaba la presidencia puesto que mi padre le había dado al retirarse. Dos chicas entraron, una con una actitud mas desinhibida que la otra.

—Sr. Uchiha ya he puesto su itinerario para este día en su escritorio, —Era una chica alta de cabello corto en color azul— y ya puse al día a Sakura con las cosas…

Cuando menciono el nombre levante el rostro y note como Itachi me miro.

—Ella es Konan Amegakure mi asistente los últimos 5 años —la señalo con el dorso de la mano boca abajo— y ella es Sakura Hazhimoto fue la asistente del Orochimaru por 4 años… pero eh decidido que ahora Sakura sea mi asistente y tu seas asistido por Konan…

Entendía las palabras de Itachi y sabia por que lo hacia, no dije anda y me senté en el escritorio para comenzar a trabajar

—No será necesario… srta. Hazhimoto tiene mi itinerario?

—Si sr. Uchiha …

—Dime sr. Sasuke o tendremos un problema de confusión con mi hermano…

—Si Sr. Sasuke

—Sasuke… —levante la mirada y solo me sonrió— cualquier cosa me dices, Konan la junta del viernes pasala a las 9 no creo poder retrasar la reunión con los trabajadores…

Salió de la oficina y la chica se acerco un poco nerviosa, era una joven alta de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos miel y con pecas, tenia unos anteojos de marco grueso, algo torpe pero tranquila. La mañana transcurría de forma muy rápido la verdad es que había mucho trabajo que atender y no había tenido ni tiempo de tomar aunque sea un almuerzo…

—Sr. Sasuke —Hazhimoto se asomo por la puerta— Le traen su almuerzo

Me quede pensativo, mire mi móvil y mi agenda no había pedido ni ordenado nada… quizá me lo enviaban de la cafetería.

—Si por supuesto — acomode un poco mi escritorio, Hazhimoto se giró y le dio la indicación a la persona que traía mi comida y la vi entrar….—

Cuando llegue al edificio intente entrar por el estacionamiento hasta su departamento sin ser vista, al intentar entrar a su departamento mi llave no funciono, habia cambiado la chapa! Maldito! Intente de nuevo pero era inútil… baje corriendo por las escaleras mientras pensaba en un plan que usar, el portero tenia una copia de la llave del profesor, debía robársela, cuando me vio se sorprendió un poco.

—Que haces por aquí pequeña?

—Ah… bueno… es que… bueno se acuerda que yo venia con el profe Sasuke de vez en cuando? —me sonrió cálidamente— bueno es que en el colegio todos se preguntaron por qué no fue hoy y cómo soy la tesorera escolar me enviaron a cerciorarme de que el estuviera bien…

—Pues el esta bien, no te preocupes pequeña, salió esta mañana

El profe Sasuke había salido?, a donde se había ido? Maldicion!

—A dónde? Salió de viaje?

—No sé, salió con un portafolios y un traje muy elegante, me había mencionado algo de una empresa…

—Una empresa? —se había cambiado de trabajo? Bueno era normal, mire el sitio y realmente era un condominio de lujo, pagarlo no debía ser barato— recuerda el nombre?

—Y para que lo quieres pequeña, si quieres cuando vuelva yo le doy tu recado

—Es que mis compañeros quieren despedirse de él… ya no será nuestro profesor y le tenemos una sorpresa…

—Quisiera ayudarte pero realmente no recuerdo bien si me lo dijo, el sr. Sasuke es muy reservado con sus cosas —se comió una galleta— pero…

—Pero… que?

—El —se comió otra galleta— él no se llevo su auto, lo envío al taller el sábado y se lo entregan el miércoles —revoloteo en su escritorio y marco en el teléfono de su escritorio.— Bueno… si habla Bruno jajaja, si preciosa soy yo jajaja hazme un favor encanto… esta mañana pedí un servicio de taxi ejecutivo para un inquilino del edificio… si, si, ese… estará libre el chofer que le atendió?… es que necesito la dirección a la cual le llevo…

—Digale que necesitan que me lleven… —le sonreí y le cerré mis ojitos—

—Perfecto mándame un taxi al edificio que necesito que lleven a una niña a esa dirección… si te voy a deber una… —colgó— me dicen que te llevaran, me alegra que quieran tanto al sr. Sasuke se ve que es un hombre muy solitario y que sus alumnos se preocupen por él es un buen detalle.

—Y no sabe qué detalle le tenemos… gracias!

Sali a esperar el taxi a la calle, no demoro en llegar un coche de lujo, saque mi cartera, demonios no sabia si me alcanzaría el dinero, ya había gastado en un taxi para llegar a su edificio y ahora encima debía pagar un taxi de servicio ejecutivo a su nuevo trabajo, solo cargaba con 200 yenes, mire al taxista y tenia cara de pocos amigos… llegamos a un edificio muy grande con las letras UT enormes en color rojo y blanco, el chofer se giro.

—Me va a pagar usted o lo añado a la cuenta del sr. Uchiha?

—Si… si cargue el viaje a su cuenta —me baje corriendo y entre corriendo al edificio.—

Un guardia me miro atento, aun llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, mi mochila en la espalda y mi lonchera en la mano, camine hasta el vestíbulo y una chica me atendió.

—Hola querida en que te puedo ayudar?— me miro de pies a cabeza y me sonrió—

—Eh… buscaba al prof… al sr. Uchiha

—Al sr. Uchiha? Tu nombre?

—Sakura…Haruno, Haruno Sakura. —reviso una libreta enorme y me miro—

—No, no te tengo agendada querida el sr. Uchiha no recibe a nadie sin previa cita, lo lamento querida…

—Yo… no tengo cita, yo… yo… yo le traigo la comida —levante mi lonchera, la mujer me miro con una ceja levantada con aire inquisitivo— trabajo de medio turno en las mañanas repartiendo comida y terminando me voy a la escuela, voy a la secundaria 22 en la tarde…

—Y cómo se llama la tienda en la que trabajas?

—Bueno… no soy de un restaurante como tal… pertenezco a una app, usted solicita que alguien le recoja la comida en tal punto y se la llevan, responde el que esta mas cerca — la mujer me miraba atenta— el pidió una pasta italiana con albóndigas de cordero y una ensalada cesar…

—Es extraño… él siempre come en la cafetería… le marcare… —piensa Sakura piensa…— Konan el sr. Itachi orden…

—Me equivoque de edificio? —me miro con el teléfono en el cuello— es que no busco a un Itachi, —encendí mi móvil fingiendo buscar un dato… datos que era obvio que no tenia— el nombre del cliente es Sasuke Uchiha…

—Ahh… es el sr. Uchiha Sasuke… lo había olvidado, supongo que el debió pedir su comida… Nada Konan me confundí de Uchiha jajaja… si me imagino que te pasa igual. —colgó el teléfono y me miro— disculpa nena es que el sr. Uchiha Sasuke inicio labores hoy y la verdad aun ando medio aturdida con la costumbre de que solo había un sr. Uchiha… —me sonrió— ya sabes las indicaciones?

—No… no se en que piso debo entregar solo me dijo que preguntara en recepción el piso y numero de su oficina.

—Ok es el ultimo piso, la oficina es vicepresidencia, no te perderás sales del elevador y caminas por un pasillo hasta llegar a una recepción amplia, hay dos puertas pregunta a una de las chicas por el sr. Sasuke y ellas te recibirán el pedido…

—Gracias…

Le sonreí y entre en el pensar en como evitar a esas chicas, como si les fuera dar mi lonche a una de esas mujeres estiradas, pulse el botón del final y me dirigí al ultimo piso que me había indicado al salir vi el lugar era muy lujoso, me acomode un poco la mochila y camine hasta la recepción, había una gran sala de estar y dos escritorios uno frente al otro a un lado de dos grandes puertas, las dos chicas me observaron pero solo una me cuestiono.

—Hola pequeña… —se levanto de su asiento y se inclino un poco hacia mi— tienes una cita?

—Si… vengo con el sr. Uchiha Sasuke, —levante mi lonchera— soy de la app de repartidores de comida y traigo lo que encargo… —sonreí—

—Eh… —me miro dudosa— permíteme

Se movió de su escritorio y camino a la puerta que tenia mas cerca y se metió con discreción

—Sr. Sasuke, le traen su almuerzo

—Si por supuesto —

Ella me dio la señal de acercarme y me cole de rápido a la oficina, vi que me miro sorprendido y sonreí, la señorita nos miro.

—Con permiso…

La señorita se dio la media vuelta y cerro la puerta, me acerque rápido al escritorio.

—Haruno que hace aquí?!

—Vine a verlo… en la escuela nos dijeron que ya no nos dará clases y todos nos pusimos muy tristes de que no se despidiera… —el no dejaba de mirarme—… sobre todo… yo.

—Como entro aquí? —miro a su puerta— usted no debería…

—Pues dije que le traía el almuerzo y me dejaron pasar —sonreí— no ha comido? —abrí la lonchera de rápido—Porque traigo un sandwich de pollo una manzana y un juguito de pera… quiere? —le ofrecí el sandwich—

—Haruno…

—Lo hice yo, el pollo es de ayer sobro de la comida pero esta rico —le quite el papel y se lo di, él lo tomo y le mordió—

—No debería estar en clase?

—Si, pero el profe Guy es muy buena onda jajaja me dejo salir…

—Demasiado "buena onda" no cree…? —por un segundo lo notaba feliz, mientras se comía el sandwich de pollo—

—Bueno le dije que me dolía el estomago —mordí la manzana— y nunca ha sido muy metido en cosas de preguntar el porque del dolor…menos si es por causas femeninas jajaja —mordí la manzana— y aproveche para venir a verlo jajaja

—Como supo dónde estaba? —su mirada se puso rígida—

—Bueno… —destape el jugo y bebi— tengo mis métodos jaja

—Haruno…

—Fui a su departamento y como no le encontré le pregunte al portero de su edificio, pero el no tuvo la culpa se lo juro… —me miraba atento— yo lo presione…

—Jaja… me imagino, no se que le hace a la gente que siempre hacen lo que usted quiere —mordió el sandwich—

—No todos… —extendí el jugo para que el bebiera— usted no —levanto la mirada y me miro—

Ahi estaba sentada comiendo su manzana, con su grandes ojos verdes sobre mi, debía sacarla de mi oficina pero habían pasado días en los que estar cerca había sido un sueño, si bien la semana ultima previa a irme habíamos estado en la misma aula, tan cerca, tan próximos, aun así la había sentido tan lejos por mi afán de poner fin a lo que teníamos y este fin de semana había sido peor, alejarme de ella con esa despida que había fallado por que al sentir sus labios al besarme me había dolido tanto dejarla en su casa sin decirle nada mas que un " Deje las cosas así Haruno, con permiso". Verla entrar en mi oficina como si nada me devolvía el alma al cuerpo era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esas semanas, no existieran y solo viniera a verme a mi trabajo para darme mi almuerzo, la veía sonriente mordiendo su manzana que de apoco devoraba, sus labios jugosos por morder su manzana brillaban mientras los movía, esa era mi Haruno, una chiquilla que no se rendía y las cosas tan triviales no le afectaban, me soportaba como era…

—Ah mire traigo dos galletas —puso una frente a mi y la otra se la comió ella.—

—Haruno… no debería…

—Comerse mi almuerzo? —mire el sandwich y las cosas, las sacaba de su lonchera, no puede evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza, me estaba comiendo su almuerzo del colegio—

—Haruno yo…

—Jajaja… no se preocupe profe, yo de aquí me voy a mi casa y ya como allá

—Haruno… no cambie el tema, me refería a que no debería estar aquí… usted sabe bien porque… por que usted y yo no podemos… —su carita se puso seria unos segundos y después me sonrió—

—Ay profe usted que es muy fijado en esas cosas —se levanto y camino hasta mi, se recargo en mi escritorio a un lado de mi— mire en unas semanas cumplo años —tomo mi calendario del escritorio y señalo el día 28 de marzo, estábamos a inicios de marzo a día 2 para ser precisos— y que cree… —sonrió pícaramente— cumplo 16… la edad mágica! según la leyes del país de Japón es legal que usted y yo podamos estar juntos con el consentimiento de mis padres —me sonrió— no tendríamos de que preocuparnos…

—Y su madre va estar de acuerdo me imagino, no? Digo llego y le digo a su madre que yo un hombre mayor quiero ser el novio de su hija menor de edad….

—Bueno… no es como que le diga que vamos a coger, solo le diremos que nos queremos y que queremos ser novios y ver que pasa, pero que usted me va a respetar y esas cosas cursis jajaja ella no tiene por que saber que vamos hacer cositas… y que ya las hacíamos de tiempo atrás jajaja… solo esperamos que cumpla los 16… ademas usted ya no es mi profesor y el ciclo termina el 25 de marzo* …

(*El año académico se divide en tres semestres: del 1 de abril al 20 de julio, del 1 de septiembre al 26 de diciembre y del 7 de enero al 25 de marzo. Por lo que estarían culminando su ciclo escolar 3 días antes de que le cerezo cumpla años, que apropiado)

—… así que no será mas mi profesor en 23 días, no seré ilegal en 26 y podremos estar juntos… en poco menos de un mes.

—Haruno… las cosas no son tan sencillas es usted una niña… no verán bien que yo ande con usted.

—No esta tan viejo, que tiene 27?

—Mas…

—28?

—Mas…

—29… —me miro atenta—

—Mas…

—Tre…in… ta?

—Si…

—Y eso qué? solo me lleva 14 años a quien le va a importar jajaja

—Aunque no lo crea a muchos le importa y puedo apostar que a su madre le importara….

—De mi mama yo me encargo solo tendrá que decir lo que yo le diga —me sonrió y meció sus piernitas que colgaban de mi escritorio— Ya profe! Ya no tiene peros! Deje de estar haciéndose del rogar —me hizo un puchero—

—Mi familia es un gran pero Haruno… —y en efecto lo eran—

—Ay profe, su hermano le dijo que ya no seria referencia de Dai… ya no hay riesgos ademas si ya no soy ilegal y mi madre da consentimiento no hay problema!—brinco del escritorio, se acerco a mi y se sentó en mis piernas—no me diga que no me ha extrañado?

—Haruno…

Sentí su manita en mi cuello, sentía sus deditos acariciar mi nuca, Mis padres estaban aquí en Tokio y no sé como lo tomarían, mi padre era un hombre muy conservador, nunca les había presentado a una chica… me sentía abrumado por la situación no sabia que era lo que sentía por Haruno, era algo que me hiciera llevarlo a algo más formal? Sentí su boquita en mi clavícula, ya había desabotonado mi camisa de los primeros botones y sacado mi corbata, su móvil sonó y se separo de mi para responder, me quede con la respiración agitada en mi silla , relamí mis labios mientras ella hablaba con su madre al parecer…

—Mama… no… mama… déjame hablar… si, si pedí pase de salida por que me dolía el estomago… no… ya se… no me fui a la casa por que vine a comprar unas cosas para no salir en la tarde… pues cosas ma… cosas de la escuela… si ahorita llego… ya… ya voy

Colgó el móvil y lo metió en su mochila.

—La llamaron del cole para preguntar si ya me sentía mejor y pues no eh llegado a casa, se alarmo jajaja… me tengo que ir profe sino se pondrá como loca y es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz con ella antes de darle nuestra noticia —me sonrió—

Ella ya había dado por hecho que yo aceptaba su plan? Corrió a acomodar su lonchera con sus cositas del almuerzo, se coloco la mochila y se acerco de nuevo cuenta a mí.

—Le envió un mensaje mas tarde pero desbloquéeme que ya vi que me bloqueo, no me haga ir a buscarlo jajaja —si sonaba como una amenaza de Satanas que me sentenciaba que si no hacia lo que ella decía me buscaría a donde fuera que estuviera y me arrastraría con ella a donde quiera que quisiera… —ya veré como preparo a mi mama para que le demos la noticia— me sonrió y pude verme en esos bellos ojos verdes, como podía decirle que no a esa hermosa mujercita se inclino y me beso—

—Deje le pido un taxi Haruno… —estaba un poco aturdido por su visita, por sus palabras, por ella en general, siempre lograba descolocarme con solo un beso—

Estaba por llamar a Hazhimoto cuando tocaron la puerta y se abrió, Haruno estaba muy cerca de mi, Hazhimoto se asomo y note su desconcierto y se disculpo por la intromisión.

—Disculpe Sr. Sasuke pero su hermano pregunta si asistirá con él a la junta con los trabajadores el viernes…

—Si… dile que si. —estaba irse— pida un taxi para la srta. Haruno por favor

—Eh… si —la miro y salió de la oficina—

Me recargue en mi silla, mire mi camisa a medio abotonar y la corbata desecha, era un pendejo! la mire, me sonrió nerviosa y me dio un beso más.

—Tranquilo —me abotono la camisa— en un mes sabrá que soy su novia jajaja da igual, me tengo que ir mi amor que si no mi mama se enojara…

Me sonrió y salió corriendo de la oficina… me quede como idiota de escucharla, ni tiempo de responderle me dio, o mas bien no podía haberle respondido aunque quisiera ella me había llamado "mi amor" y yo estaba como idiota de solo haber escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca, me había dicho "MI AMOR" me sentía como puberto con novia por primera vez, tenia una sonrisa en la cara como hacia tanto no tenia una… ella por primera vez me decía mi amor y sonaba tan bonitas esas palabras salir de su boquita…


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23 Permiso**

Aunque el profe me desbloqueo de su numero y ya nos escribimos de nueva cuenta no habíamos podido vernos, pues mi mama se había molestado por que me había salido de la escuela y no sabia vuelto a casa de inmediato aunque compre algunas cosas para justificarme mama se enojo y me castigo ahora debía llegar a casa saliendo de la escuela y no tenia permisos para salir con Ino y mucho menos quedarme a dormir en su casa… justo cuando me había contentado con el profe a mama se le ocurría hacerme eso, aun tenia el negligé de gatita y los juguetes exóticos escondidos en mi armario para darle la sorpresa al profe…

**Profe Sasuke: **Debe hacerle caso a su madre.

**Sakura:** Pues si, pero se pasa

**Sakura:** No entiendo porque se enojo tanto, solo demore en llegar a casa después del colegio!

**Profe Sasuke:** Se preocupo por usted Haruno, le llaman del colegio diciendo que usted se retiro por sentirse mal y no la ve llegar a casa es claro que su madre se alarmo.

**Sakura:** Bueno si… pero —mire mi armario— es que tengo ganas de darle mi regalo profe…

**Profe Sasuke: **Regalo?

**Sakura:** Si profe es una sorpresa que le tengo…

**Profe Sasuke:** Y cuál es la prisa? Ya nos veremos más adelante.

**Sakura:** Ay profe! Como que cual es la prisa… pues su sorpresa —vi que se mantuvo en línea pero no respondió—

**Sakura: **Fui a una sex shop y nos compre juguetitos jajaja no sabia que vendían un lubricante sabor chocolate que cuando se lo ponga en su cosita se le va a poner caliente ahí

**Profe Sasuke:** Haruno, cómo es que usted entro a una tienda asi?!

**Sakura: **Yo no fuí… fue la cerda…

Apenas estaba por terminar de escribir mi siguiente mensaje cuando me entro su llamada… **Llamada entrante de Profe Sasuke **Respondí de inmediato.

—Profe Sasuke, pensé que había dicho que estaba ocupado en su trabajo

—Haruno, —escuche ruidos al rededor al parecer caminaba apresurado— no se ande metiendo en ese tipo de tiendas!

—No fui sola, la cerda me llevo con una amiguita suya

—Haruno… así vaya con su madre ese no es lugar para una chica como usted, es menor de edad! Le pudo haber pasado algo…

—Ay profe solo fuimos de rapidito y me compre unos juguetes para cuando nos veamos

—Juguetes? —escuche su voz con interés—

—Si viera todo lo que nos compre profe…

—Que tanto… —bajo la voz— Haruno… que tantas cosas compro?

—Ah, no! Tendrá que esperar a que nos veamos sino ya no será sorpresa jajaja

—Haruno que voy hacer con usted… —escuche que alguien hablo pero no entendí bien— le marco más tarde.

Colgó la llamada sin esperar que le respondiera, le envíe un mensaje para despedirme.

**Sakura: **Le mando besitos profe!

Me acomode en la cama debía pensar en algo para verme con el profesor Sasuke, si bien ya había aceptado estar conmigo no podía esperar que le diera una de sus rabietas mentales y de nuevo se le metiera en la cabeza que no podíamos estar juntos debía actuar ahora que tenia nuestra reconciliación fresca… quizá si íbamos a un hotel y ahí le daba mi sorpresa y cogíamos bien se le quitaban las dudas, brinque a mi alcancía y le abrí la panza a mi cochino, solo tenia 300 yenes, después de la colecta para el profe Guy me había quedado en ceros dando todo mi dinero, escuche que toco la puerta mi madre seguido de su voz pidiéndome paso para entrar, me acomode en la cama y me sonrió.

—Ya me voy al hospital, no demoro, solo debo revisar unos papeles y regreso.

—Ok ma, quieres que prepare la cena?

—No amor comprare algo de regreso y cenamos juntas.

—Bueno… —me beso la frente mama y yo compartimos un lunar peculiar en la frente en forma de diamante y siempre me besaba en el— te vas con cuidado mami.

—Si mi amor —estaba por salir cuando le grite—

—Mama!

—Uh? Qué ocurre amor?

—Me podrías dar dinero mami… es para unas cosas que quiero.

—Si, cuanto necesitas? —saco su cartera—

—2500 yenes

—Que?! —mi mama me miro asombrada—Para que quieres tanto dinero Sakura?

—Mama… es… —piensa Sakura, piensa— es para las zapatillas del vestido mama…

—Sakura, que te piensas? Que yo corto dinero en cirugía o que piensas? Te di dinero para el viaje, que bueno no se hizo por una buena causa pero el dinero se dio, te di el dinero para el vestido que salió carísimo por cierto…

—Ay no mama! El vestido ni me lo compraste tu… —mi mama me miro seria y entendí que la había regado—

—Entonces quien te compro ese vestido Sakura? —me quede callada y pase saliva— Sakura, quien te compro ese vestido que por cierto es muy caro… —se acerco a mi closet para sacarlo y recordé mi bolsa de la sex-shop—

Mis nervios crecieron de que mi mama la vieran me mataría en ese momento, no supe que hacer mas que evitar que se acercara mas al closet .

—Me lo regalo mi novio!

Mi mama se giro y me miró, se alejo del closet y se acerco a mi, la buena noticia era que ya no veria la bolsa con mis "juguetes nuevos" la mala era que ahora venia hacia mi hecha furia…

—No me digas que volviste con ese mocoso engreído!

—Que?

—Akazuna, Akatzuna… como se llame! El pelirrojo mamon que venia por ti el año pasado!

—Que? No! No mama! No estoy saliendo con Sasori —mi madre me miraba furiosa—

—Entonces quién es?

—Es otro… chico por así decirlo ma… no lo conoces, un día lo traje a la casa para que le conocieras pero no estabas nos fuimos a comer al centro comercial —la vi relajarse un poco.—

—Perdoname por no estar en casa amor —se sentó en la cama y ma atrajo a ella sentándome a un lado— Entonces el vino aquí? —que sí había venido a casa… ya se la sabia completa —

—Si, pero te digo no estabas, habías dejado una nota de que estabas en el hospital…

—Y desde cuándo salen? —me miro a los ojos—

—Bueno… de hecho nos hicimos novios hace una semana mama… antes solo… —cogíamos— salíamos… ya sabes nos estábamos conociendo —íntimamente— y pues apenas decidimos darnos esa oportunidad ma…

—Pero Sakura… si apenas están saliendo… por que te compro un regalo tan caro? Ese vestido vale demasiado, sus papas no dijeron nada?

—No… no, creo que tiene dinero mami…

Bueno no es como si el profe Sasuke le diera explicaciones de sus gastos a sus padres, aunque a decir verdad creo que mi mama le preocupaba mas por que pensaba que yo salía con un chico de mi edad que era obvio que no le compraría regalos así a una chica que no es su novia!

—Bueno Sakura, que tenga dinero no quiere decir que tu aceptes esos regalos, no esta bien, eres una niña…

—Es que mami te juro que me gusta mucho, el es tan lindo conmigo, siempre se preocupa por mí, es muy inteligente y es tan guapo mami!

—Enserio… bueno pinta ser un buen chico, pero bueno lo importante es que te respete y te quiera.

—Obvio me quiere mama y de respetarme —si supiera como le insistí para que cogiéramos— me super respeta mama —le sonreí—

—No pues debe ser un chico fenomenal jajaja…. Dile que venga a cenar el fin de semana.

—Que?!

—Si Sakura, quiero conocer al chico con el que sales veo que estas muy entusiasmada con él y quiero cerciorarme que es un buen chico para ti.

—Pero lo es mama… no es como que ya lo traiga pasado mañana a comer… te repito apenas nos hicimos novios hace unos días mama, no lo quiero asustar con formalismos…

—Sakura a mi no me importa si son modernos o no, si soy anticuada o no, si ese muchacho te quiere va a venir hablar conmigo y pedirme permiso para salir contigo como Dios manda! Sino no sales de esta casa con nadie, me entendiste?!

—Mama…

—Sakura, no me hagas repetir mis palabras, me entendiste?

—Si mama…

—Dile a tu novio que venga hablar conmigo el sábado preparare estofado para comer —miro su reloj—bueno me voy regreso en un rato cariño.

Beso mi frente y salió a su trabajo, agarre mi movil y le envíe un mensaje al profe Sasuke, la había regado al decirle a mama lo del vestido y ahora debía adelantar los planes con la diferencia de que aun no tenia los 16 y que aun no me graduaba de la secundaria y el profe no sabia como se lo tomaría…

Había estado conversando con Sakura cuando Itachi me pidió que le acompañara a una conferencia con unos clientes, el trabajo en la empresa era un poco pesado pues la transición de Orochimaru a mi cargo aun debía tener sus ajustes, demasiados, ese hombre usaba todavía medidas de administración ambiguas y yo quería modernizarlo por lo cual era mucho trabajo, a veces salía muy tarde de la empresa, el fin de semana pasado había tenido que trabajar el sábado y el domingo para agilizar el trance, esta semana aunque pesado sentía que faltaba menos, ademas de que gracias a Haruno el trabajo ya no se me hacia tan pesado, me enviaba mensajitos, notas de audio, me hacia llamadas para alegrarme o una que otra video llamada mientras se pintaba las uñas de verde… quien se pintaba las uñas de verde neon? Solo ella jajaja, estaba a media conferencia cuando me llego un mensaje de ella, que por supuesto abrí de inmediato.

**Satanas:** Profe tenemos un pequeño inconveniente, mi mama ya sabe que estamos saliendo… —mierda!—

**Satanas: **Y dice que quiere que venga hablar con ella el sábado en la comida…

—Mierda!

—Perdón? —el cliente Chino me miro serio junto con los otros 5 miembros de su empresa, Itachi me miraba con los ojos abiertos como paltos—

—Perdoné, lo que quería expresar es que efectivamente ustedes como empresa son un… un… excelente cliente y no podemos permitirnos perderlos —Itachi me miraba confundido— por eso mi expresión de frustración…

—Oh, entiendo, entiendo… ya ve que nuestra propuesta de exportar nano tecnología de Asia a America no están mala idea… nosotros…

Suspire un poco aliviado de haber "librado" el bochornoso momento, aunque eso no me relajaba del todo, aun tenia esos mensajes de Haruno en mi móvil y la preocupación de saber que pensaba o me diría esa mujer…

La junta termino y me dirigí a mi oficina para responderle a Haruno, tras de mi entro Hazhimoto con su tablet recordándome todos mis pendientes de lo que quedaba del día.

—Hazhimoto retirse por favor, pase mis pendientes para el día de mañana y que nadie me moleste…

Apenas salía Hazhimoto de la oficina cuando Itachi se coló sin que pudiera detenerlo ella, me miro avergonzada y la disculpe pidiéndole que nos dejara solos.

—Que fue lo que ocurrió allá? —Itachi se sentó, solo mire mi movil y lo deje boca abajo en el escritorio—

—Nada… estaba —me senté— estaba distraído

—Con la niña? —levante la mirada, Itachi solo sonrió de lado y movió la cabeza— Sasuke te vas a meter en un problema gigante…

—Cumple 16 en menos de un mes… —Itachi me miro perplejo, y en ese momento entendí mis palabras, habían sonado mejor en mi mente que en mi boca—

—Te escuchas Sasuke? Pareces pedofilo rezando porque sea legal la niña lo antes posible y seguir con lo que sea que tengan… —suspiro—

—No era mi intención decir eso Itachi…

—Y que, que sea legal? Eso no cambia en nada la situación… bueno por lo menos ya no corres riesgo de estar 25 años en prisión por violación sino 10 por estupro… —se acomodo en el asiento y jalo un poco su corbata— te imaginas si sus padres se enteran? Qué sedujiste a su hija en el colegio?! Sasuke… —Itachi respiro y se reclino sobre sus manos apoyado en sus codos—

—Su madre ya lo sabe…

—Que?! —levanto la cara de golpe— Y deja que te andes cogiendo a su hija menor de edad?! —mire a Itachi para objetarle esa parte pero me miroocn cara de obviedad— no me quieras ver la cara Sasuke… esa niña no estaba en tu departamento para hacer pijamada… no soy Dai —se recargo en el asiento— lo sabe la mama?

—No… bueno, me acaba de avisar ella que su madre ya nos descubrió o no sé solo dijo eso, estaba por llamarla…dice que su madre quiere hablar conmigo, no sabe que su hija y yo… Itachi por dios no voy hablar estas cosas contigo.

Me recline en mi sillon y pase saliva.

—Y cómo que crees que quiere hablar contigo? Otra mujer estaría en la delegación levantando una denuncia en tu contra…

—Haruno y yo lo hablamos, ella cumple 16 en un mes, le pediré permiso a su madre para salir y eso sé solucionara.

—Que sencillo suena… dime Sasuke que madre con 3 dedos de frente va a dejar que hija menor de edad salga con su profesor…

—Ya no lo soy

—Pero lo fuiste! Que crees que pensara esa mujer?! Ay Sasuke… —Itachi se levanto—

—Haruno hablara con su madre… no la conoces es muy voluntariosa

—No si me lo imagino —me sonrío— no se como habrá hecho para que te fijaras en ella, me sorprende de verdad Sasuke de los dos el mas amargado eres tu, no se como se fijo en ti… —se volvió a sentar— imaginemos que la madre te da su permiso Sasuke…que pretendes… salir con ella? Ir a los eventos de la empresa con tu noviecita a las cenas? A los eventos? No espera… jajaja la vas a llevar con nuestros padres?

—Itachi…

—Si haces eso… jajaja yo quiero estar en primera fila —se levanto de su asiento y camino a la puerta— Sasuke, piensa bien lo que haces yo no pienso volver a decirte nada sobre esto ya estas grandecito para saber lo que haces.

Salió de la oficina y llame de inmediato a Haruno…

Pues al parecer no todo estaba tan perdido Haruno me había dicho que su madre solo sabia que yo le había regalado el vestido de su graduación y que habíamos comenzado a salir días después de mi salida de la escuela, solo eso, no tenia conocimiento que su hija y yo ya teníamos un historial en la cama eso me dejaba mas tranquilo, lo que si me tensaba era que Haruno no le había aclarado que yo no era un chamaco, su madre pensaba que yo debía ser un chico de la edad de ella y eso si que me preocupaba. Sin embargo aun podíamos apegarnos a nuestro plan inicial, me estacione frente a su casa y le envíe un mensaje.

**Uchiha: **Ya llegue, estoy frente a su casa.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y la vi salir corriendo, lucia un vestido floreado muy bonito de tirantes, unas zapatillas de un pequeño tacón, estaba maquillada de forma ligera un poco de rubor y sus labios con un brillo, me sonrió y corrió a besarme, sentí su boca sobre la mía, aunque me gusto el tacto de sus labios con ese sabor a cereza de su labial la separe de inmediato y mire a mis costados para cerciorarme que nadie nos hubiera visto, se empezó a reír…

—Ay profe, relajese, mi mama ya casi nos da el permiso ya no tendremos que escondernos…

—Haruno, su madre aun no nos dice que si… y aun sigue teniendo 15 que no se le olvide… —respire agitado y me limpie la boca con mi pañuelo—

—Venga mi mama hizo estofado yo prepare el postre espero el guste…

Me sujeto de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y sentía que el corazón se me agitaba, tener que pasar por esa situación se me hacia absurdo! Tenia 30 años, Ya era un hombre adulto como porque tenia que ir a pedirle permiso a alguien para salir con una mujer?… pero ahi radicaba el problema, yo no salía con una mujer, salía con una niña!


	25. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24 Miedo

Estaba sentado completamente rígido y juraba que sudaba como animal, la mujer me miraba atenta con el entrecejo fruncido, no podía quitar de mi mente la mirada con la cual me recibió cuando llegue a su casa…

—Sakura cariño pasalo a la sala —Haruno acababa de abrir la puerta y la mujer estaba en al cocina y no nos había visto entrar pero si escuchado—

—Si mama —Haruno me sonrió y caminamos a la sala, me senté con ella—

—En un momento los alcanzo es que el estofado ya quedo pero quiero bajarle al horno para que no se queme… pero cuéntenme algo, como te llamas muchacho? Sakura no me ha dicho tu nombre…

—Se llama Uchiha Sasuke mama —Sakura me miro y me sonrió, se apretó a mi cuerpo abrazándome por el brazo dándome besos en la mejilla, mientras yo intentaba alejarme un poco y limpiarme sus besos antes de que su madre llegara con nosotros.—

—Uchiha Sasuke?… tu profesor no era Uchiha? No me digas que es de su familia —me puse mas nervioso— él los presento? Me habías dicho su nombre pero lo olvide cariño… como se llamaba tu profesor Sakura?

—Jajaja Ay mama, ya deja el estofado y ven

—Es que no recuerdo el nombre de tu profesor… ese que estuvo mientras Guy se recuperaba… ya voy…

Vi como la sombra de la mujer se acrecentaba mas conforme se acercaba, cuando llego a la sala me miro pálida con los ojos mas que sobresaltados, Sakura se levanto de un golpe sonriéndole a su madre, su mano sujetaba la mía y mis nervios querían hacer mi corazón salir, esa mujer era de verdad intimidante.

—Él es mi novio mama…

—Que?! Sakura qué demonios es esto?! Es una broma?

—No mama de verdad el prof… él es mi novio Sasuke… —apretó mi mano con fuerza—

—Es tu profesor?… el es tu profesor! —miro a su hija sorprendida y luego me miro a mi— y usted no le da vergüenza andar pervirtiendo niñas?! Por eso le compro el vestido a mi hija! Vaya a saber con qué intenciones lo hizo… de seguro fue para que mi hija y usted… largo de mi casa!

—Señora créame esa no fue mi intención…

—Callese! Mejor mantenga la boca cerrada y Larguese ahora mismo!

—Mama! —Haruno se interpuso entre la mujer y yo, que estaba más que dispuesta a darme un golpe—

—Haruno por favor… déjeme hablar con su madre —su madre me miro furiosa y ella nerviosa—

—Pero pro… pero… si me voy no se que le haga mi mama —estaba dudosa de como llamarme delante de su madre. —

—Por favor… necesito hablar con ella y ella necesita respuestas —Haruno miro a su madre— Haruno…

—Sakura ve a tu habitación… que contigo también tengo mucho que hablar jovencita!

—Esta bien… —la vi irse por las escaleras—

Y ahí estaba con ella mirándome cuál leona esperando saltar sobre el animal que intentaba devorar a su cría. La mujer se acomodo en su asiento y me fulmino con esa mirada almendrada.

—Que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo? Con que intenta justificar sus perversiones?!

—Sra. Haruno bueno… quiero explicarle mi relación con su hija… —las manos me sudaban— En efecto conocí a su hija en la escuela… y aunque ella y yo convivimos en clases… ella y yo iniciamos una relación después de que yo deje mi trabajo ahí…

Si bien no le estaba diciendo la verdad completa, no le estaba mintiendo, Haruno y yo nos habíamos alejado y habíamos comenzado esto, lo que fuera que sea después de mi trabajo en al escuela.

—Me esta usted diciendo que, mi hija y usted se conocieron en la escuela, que se gustaron pero no tuvieron nada, hasta que usted dejo su trabajo como docente… y que ya una vez fuera de la escuela usted y mi hija de 15 años comenzaron una relación? Y pretende que yo lo vea bien?

—Sra. Haruno, se que suena mal… pero de verdad estoy interesado en su hija y en hacer las cosas bien…

—Cuantos años tiene?

—Que?

—Le pregunte que cuantos años tiene?

—Eh… —pase saliva— 30

—Le lleva 15 años a mi hija! Y pretende que le diga que no hay problema con que ustedes dos salgan?! —podía ver cómo la mujer se exaltaba mas y mas conforme la conversación avanzaba—

—Sra. Haruno yo le puedo explicar…

—Que me va a explicar usted a mi!. Me va a contar cómo pervirtió a mi niña? Debería reportarlo en la escuela por andar seduciendo menores de edad!

—Sra. Haruno, créame que fui el primero en oponerme a sentir algo por su hija, a tener algo con ella, pero su hija es un maldito dolor de muelas, es tan malditamente terca y obstinada, que si no la veía hasta en la sopa, la soñaba e incluso la alucinaba en todo momento, se metió en mi vida y ahora no se que hacer sin ella, quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella por eso estoy aquí, de lo contrario ni habría venido…

—Mire…

—Déjeme terminar, Su hija es una chica maravillosa y me gustaría que usted pudiera consentir nuestra relación no solo por que es menor de edad, sino para que este segura de con quien esta su hija y sepa en donde esta, sin necesidad de que ella le mienta para vernos, yo tengo la intención de hacer las cosas bien por que su hija lo merece, es una chica muy buena y merece que yo le de su lugar… tengo la intención de llevarla con mis padres. —la mujer me miraba aun con el enfado de un rottweiler esperado atacar.— Créame que se perfectamente todos los problemas que esta relación me puede acarrear pero su hija y sobre todo yo estamos dispuestos a enfrentarlos, su hija es una chica decidida que me ah enseñado a ir por lo que uno quiere…

—No intente justificarse usando a mi niña! Sakura no levanta ni sus calzones cuando se los quita y quiere que le crea que ella le convenció a usted? Mi hija no pudo decidir de un día para otro salir con usted… desde cuando empezó a seducir a mi hija?

—Eh?…

Bueno no era como si yo fuera el que había empezado todo esto, pero tampoco me pondría a darle detalles de como su hija y yo comenzamos a tener nuestros encuentros.

—… bueno, fue cuando iniciamos los trabajos extra clase, el lavado de autos…

—Meses…

—Si… fue solo la convivencia pero trate de poner distancia con su hija por que era mi alumna.

—Trato? Quiere decir que no lo hizo? Hasta donde llego con mi hija? —sentí que las manos me temblaban— dígame la verdad….

—Salimos en algunas ocasiones… la primera vez fue a un parque de diversiones —la mujer enarco una ceja— con mi sobrino, tenia que llevarlo por que se lo prometí y la lleve con nosotros… yo respeto a su hija, Sra. Haruno yo…

—Mire Uchiha usted es un hombre de 30 años cree que le voy a creer que pretende tener una relación con mi hija de manita sudada? Mi hija es una niña —y que niña!— y no voy a consentir que usted y ella tengan una relación tan comprometedora… mi hija no esta preparada para una relación de adultos, ella es una niña!

—Ay ya mama! —Haruno estaba en la escalera mirándonos— de verdad mami yo lo quiero mucho y el profe… él me quiere, él me respeta mami, de verdad! Conozco a su sobrino Dai y hasta a su hermano… —se sentó conmigo y agarro mi mano— Mami por favor, te juro que nos portaremos bien… el profe y yo no haremos cositas…

—Sakura por el amor de dios!

—Pues es que no se porque te opones mama, que nuca fuiste joven? Que nunca te enamoraste mama? Tu y mi papa…

—A tu padre no lo saques a colación jovencita! Que si viera que sales con un hombre mayor se vuelve a morir de un infarto!

—Ay mama no exageres… yo creo que se llevarían bien hasta amigos serian mami—me miro y me sonrió, no entendía como ella estaba tan sonriente mientras yo sudaba como animal e intentaba controlar mis nervios— el profe Sasuke me respeta mucho, de verdad mama él me respeta.

—Se que si te lo prohibo mas te vas a aferrar a este hombre Sakura —la mujer miraba a su hija con enojo— pero tampoco voy a dejar que anden como si fueran lo mas normal de este mundo… —me miro— usted me va a responder por esto Uchiha —pase saliva—

—Eso quiere decir que nos das tu permiso mama?

Suspiro —Si, pero…—

Haruno ma abrazo de un brinco y me beso en los labios y yo solo esperaba que su madre no se me lanzara pero a golpes.

—Sakura! Comportate!… si bien los dejare que salgan, van a tener que cumplir ciertas normas…

—Normas? —los dos nos miramos—

—Van a salir solo en un horario apropiado y en días marcados, solo los fines de semana de 9 am a 4 pm y por supuesto que no solos, llevaran a alguien…

—Un chaperon?

—Si

—Mama…

—Déjame terminar jovencita… Se podrán ver aquí en la casa solo cuando yo este, y tu Sakura saliendo de la escuela te vendrás a casa de inmediato, le dire a tu tío Tobirama que venga una temporada a vivir con nosotros..

—Que? Mama, eso no es justo!

—Es eso o no tiene mi permiso…

—Por mí no hay problema Sra. Haruno si esas son sus condiciones yo las respeto y aprecio que sea tan considerada. —la verdad es que sus reglas me aprecian buena idea, eran los días que no debía trabajar, me podía concentrar en el trabajo sin tener que preocuparme por que Satanas se me apareciera en el trabajo o en el departamento, era un buen horario para vernos y sobre el chaperon pues era una ridiculez pero bueno podríamos salir con Dai a dar la vuelta, total le debía una salida al parque de diversiones.— cumpliremos con sus normas.

—Por mí si hay problema! —Haruno se puso de pie— Donde quedo ese choro de la confianza mama?! —Haruno estaba muy molesta— no puedo creer que me…

—Jovencita soy tu madre, soy doctora y deberías saber que esas tonteras de la psicología inversa no funciona conmigo… —se puso de pie— vamos a comer que no prepare el maldito estofado a lo tonto…

Su madre se fue y la tome de la mano para que se calmara.

—Haruno, ya es un avance enorme que ella haya aceptado… —tome su carita entre mis manos—

—Lo se jajaja solo quería presionarla un poquito mas para ver si cedía jajaja lo hizo de maravilla— se inclino y me beso en los labios, bajo su manita hasta mi entre pierna y me apretó con sus deditos el miembro— ya veremos como tener un tiempito para nosotros mi amor… solo déjeme pensar —sonrió ampliamente—

—Sakura ayudame a poner los platos en la mesa del jardín —su mama le grito desde la cocina—

—Ya voy mami! —me beso de nuevo y corrió sonriendo hacia la cocina—

Me recline en el sofá de la sala, después de ese "enfrentamiento" con su madre, cuando había sido la ultima vez que había pasado por esas cosas? 15 años, no, de hecho nunca había ido a pedir permisos para salir con una chica! Y ahora estaba ahí siendo enjuiciado por la madre de Haruno temblando de miedo por lo que esa mujer pudiera pensar o decir, me levante para ir a la cocina y ayudar en el mínimo intento de ganarme a su madre aunque sea un poco.

Comimos "tranquilos" la mujer si bien ya no me hacia caras aun no bajaba la guardia, Haruno no dejo de hablar en todo momento, mas que hablar para con su madre, me hablaba a mi, me contaba sobre la escuela y que todos los chicos me echaban de menos, en especial Uzumaki, quien lo diría? Me contó que el profesor Guy había vuelto y estaba muy feliz de poder volver a su trabajo que tanto quería.

—Lastima que ya no haremos el viaje de graduación.

—Bueno querida fue por una buena causa… ayudar a su profesor fue un acto muy noble.

—Su madre tiene razón Haruno, quizá no tendrán memorias de ese viaje pero el recuerdo de ayudar a su profesor le aseguro que será mil veces mejor que ese viaje.

—Pues si, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomamos gracias a ti amor —acarició mi mano y me sonrió, sentí la mirada de su madre sobre nuestras manos, sentí que el estofado se me iba por otro lado—

—Cof… cof…

—Tome agua —me acerco la copa— bebe despacio mi amor…

—Sakura —su madre la miro enojada—

—Que?… ósea mama no le dire por siempre profesor o sí? Ya no lo es… y ya somos novios de forma oficial… los novios se dicen cositas bonitas.

—Haruno por favor, su madre tiene razón… puede llamarme por mi nombre.

—Esta bien… —se metió un bocado y ya no hablo—

Terminamos de comer y el profe me ayudo a lavar los paltos de la cena, salimos de la casa él profe ya se iría a su casa, pero mi madre no dejaba de vigilarnos ni un solo minuto.

—Sigue en la ventana no es así? —levantó la mirada en efecto mi madre nos miraba cuál halcón peregrino mirando a la rata que osaba merodear su territorio y el profe era la rata—

—Si, creo que es su modo de despedirse de mí.

—Me encantaría agarrarlo a besos profe jajaja al fin que ya somos novios oficiales y nadie puede decirnos nada jajaja

—No Haruno, aun debe comportarse, recuerde que aun es menor de edad, aun no tiene siquiera los 16 y su graduación aun no se lleva a cabo.

—Pero usted ya no es mi profesor y no tendrían porque opinar.

—Me invitaron a su graduación como invitado de honor, seré el padrino de su generación, el director Sarutobi me extendió la invitación la semana pasada.

—Que bien! —lo abrace— estará ahí para verme con mi vestido.

—No me lo perderé por nada —acomodo mi cabello tras de mi oreja.—

—Cuando me llevara con sus papas? —note que se enderezo— yo ya lo traje con mi mama y ya la conoció, y escuche que le dijo que me quiere llevar con sus papis, cuando iremos? Tenemos libres los fines de semana según mama.

—Eh… bueno Haruno… eso será mas adelante, primero cumpla 16, salga de la escuela y lo vamos hablando…

—Esta bien… en un mes iremos con sus papas —le bese la mejilla—

Subió a su auto y condujo hasta perderse de mi vista, sin duda un día bastante largo…


	26. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Llegue corriendo a la escuela el lunes temprano, después de la comida con el profe el sábado en casa al siguiente día habíamos pasado la tarde viendo películas… con mi mama, si bien eso no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer con él por ahora me conformaba con poder vernos, Ino estaba sentada en su lugar, me senté a su lado como siempre y comencé a contarle todooo, había preferido guardarme el chisme completo para contarle los pormenores de la comida y la conversación con mama.

—Que?! Y tú mama lo acepto? Y él fue hablar con tu mama? Ahhhhh! Frentona no sabes como te tengo envidia de la buena! Tienes tanta suerte… yo no creo que Sai fuera hablar con mi papa y no creo que mi papa me diera permiso de andar con él

—Bueno es que tú tienes papa… en mi caso pues no, creo que para los hombres es mas difícil aceptar una relación así para sus hijas, no crees?

—Supongo… creo Sai es 6 años mas joven que mi papa jajaja definitivamente mi papa no lo querría jajaja

—Podrían ser amigos jajaja

—Si jajaja… oye, hablando de amigos, por que no salimos a festejar tu noviazgo con el profe… tu sales con él y yo llevo a Sai y sirve que ellos se hacen amigos —la cerda puso cara de sucia—

—Ay Ino, no sabes cómo me encantaría salir con él a festejar pero mi mama se puso mas estricta, si de por si me tenia castigada ahora los permisos me los da cuenta gotas!

—Dile que iremos hacer un trabajo en equipo yo le digo a Shikamaru que nos eche mano

—Créeme no me dejara, no te dije que hasta condiciones nos puso para salir, no podemos salir solos, y en casa solo estaremos con ella, ah! Y por si no fuera poco mi tío Tobirama llega hoy!

—Que? Es enserio que te puso niñera? Woao! Jajaja y que dijo el profe? Seguro te mando a la goma

—No dijo que estaba bien, que por el no había problema

—Que?! woao! Frentona ese hombre si te quiere! Que hombre de 30 años acepta ir a pedir permiso a la mama de su novia para que los dejen por lo menos verse y que encima permita que le pongan condiciones y horarios… sin contar la niñera y el chaperon jajaja

—Ay ya cállate cerda, deberías ver como se puso mi mama ese día no se como no me morí de la vergüenza intente disimular frente al profe que todo estaba bien, el lucia impecable al parecer le valía mi mama, yo temblaba de nervios y él… sereno como siempre, yo en su lugar hubiera estado llorando…

—Pues ya te tocara jajaja

—Eh?

—Pues no dijiste que te va a llevar con su familia?… ya te tocara estar del otro lado y que su familia te juzgue frentona jajaja

—Es verdad… ahhh! Que voy hacer Ino?! Y si no me quieren?!

—Calmate… quien no te querría sonsa, eres bonita, inteligente y buena niña… o al menos eso aparentas jajajaja

—Tonta! Jajaja

Salí de la oficina y hable un rato con Haruno al parecer hoy tenia algo de tarea y estaría entretenida la tarde noche, yo debía ir a casa de mis padres tenia una noticia que darnos, le avise a Haruno que iría con mis padres y quedamos de hablar en la noche para dormir.

Al llegar mi padre estaba en su despacho, nos esperaba a Itachi y a mi, mi madre se llevo a Dai al jardín para entretenerlo, mi padre lucia serio como siempre con su semblante estoico pero rígido a la vez, siempre fue un hombre enérgico en la educación de sus hijos pero sobre todo un hombre de honor que no dudaba en reprendernos de ser necesario. Nos sentamos y le escuchamos atentos, al parecer había llegado a una decisión en conjunto con nuestra madre. Habían decidido heredarnos en vida, Itachi y yo intentamos persuadirlo pero a papa cuando se le meta una idea en la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, dijo que podía vivir en la casa de la familia y recibir solo una pensión por parte de la empresa y lo que necesitase nos lo pediría ya fuera a Itachi o a mi, después de un rato de ver que papa no cambiaria de opinión terminamos aceptando su voluntad.

Itachi se fue con Dai para llevarlo con su madre, mi mama daba las instrucciones en la cocina para que el servicio nos sirviera la cena. Mama era una mujer muy amable y gentil, pero muy seria y estricta, papa y ella eran el uno para el otro sin duda, mi padre solo me observaba con detalle.

—Como van las cosas en la empresa?

—Bien

—Eso me dijo Itachi, los clientes Chinos se fueron muy contentos con el trato de parte de ustedes.

—Si, es una buena oportunidad de entrar al mercado Occidental de la mano de ellos…

—Me alegra que Itachi y tu hagan grandes cosas con la empresa harán buena mancuerna, aunque…

—Aunque, qué padre?

—Sasuke —Papa se enderezo y se acomodo en su asiento, recargo sus codos en el comedor, se acomodo para darme mi buen sermón, ya lo conocía— me preocupan tu y tu hermano…

—Ita… Itachi y yo?

—Si… Tu hermano con su divorcio y la pelea por la custodia de Dai, entiendo que quiera mantenerse ocupado para evitar sus problemas pero eso de que se enfrasquen tanto en la empresa no esta bien Sasuke, son mis hijos y quiero que cuiden de su patrimonio pero también quiero que sean felices, metidos todo el día en el trabajo no van a encontrar a una buena mujer…

—Papa…

—Dejame hablar Sasuke, de hecho el que mas me preocupa eres tu

—Yo?

—A tu edad yo ya tenia a tu madre y a Itachi, y mírate aun sin una mujer contigo, tu hermano por lo menos ya tiene a Dai, pero tu, ni siquiera sales con alguien ahora estas joven Sasuke —rodo los ojos hacia mi y enarco una ceja— bueno no tanto ya eres un hombre maduro, pero en algún momento vas a llegar a viejo y veras que la soledad no es buena compañera.

—Pero yo…

—… consiguete una mujer como Izumi no se en donde tenia la cabeza tu hermano cuando se separo de ella, tan buena mujer, de buena familia y de buenas costumbres, una mujer decente y de nuestro nivel… para que Itachi nos saliera con esto, lo que es que no tengan consideración….

—Pero papa…

—… tu madre también esta preocupada por ti Sasuke… en lugar de que le den alegrías a su madre le dan puras preocupaciones…

—Papa estoy saliendo con alguien…

—Eh?

—Eh estado saliendo con alguien, hace unas semanas… a penas hemos decido hacerlo mas formal…

—Tienes novia?

—Si, este fin de semana… fui… fui hablar con su madre, para… para…

—Pedir su mano? —mi papa intento terminar mi frase—

—Algo así…

—Ella te lo pidió? —sonrió ligeramente—

—Si… ella me pidió que fuera por petición de su madre…

—Mira… una mujer de buenas costumbres cómo debe de ser, pidiendo el consentimiento familiar, sin duda deben de ser personas honorables. De qué familia son?

—Ha-haruno, de los Haruno… —tome la botella y la descorche para servirme un poco de vino y lo bebí de golpe—

—Me suena el apellido… pero no recuerdo, no ubico a la familia. Como se llama tu novia?

— Haruno, Sakura.

—Bello nombre, a tu madre le va a gustar tan solo por el nombre… ya sabes son sus flores predilectas.

—Si… jaja… —bebí otra copa— no dudo que… que congenien, ella se da a querer bastante bien… no sabes como la quiere la gente —le serví un poco de vino a mi padre—

—Por que no la traes el fin de semana para conocerla, que venga ella y sus padres…

—No puede! —intervine antes de que hiciera sus planes sin mi aprobación—

—Por que?

—Esta algo ocupada ahora, tiene muchos compromisos… y justo ahora ambos tenemos mucho trabajo, yo con la empresa y ella… con —con la escuela y su graduación—… con sus deberes papa, pero mas adelante si me gustaría que la conocieran… su madre estará complacida de conocerlos y ver que, que, que… que yo quiero hacer las cosas bien con su hija.

—Me alegra —papa sonrió— me alegra que ya sientes cabeza Sasuke, ya era hora hijo —me dio una palmada en el hombro— Así es cómo habla un Uchiha, las cosas se hacen bien y de frente, que bueno que esa mujer se interese por el bienestar de su hija, mujer de valores debe ser…. Pero y el papa?

—La mujer es viuda… —creo, ni idea de que era del papa de Haruno, aunque el otro día su madre había dicho que en paz descansaba… supongo que era finado el hombre— ella solo tiene a su madre

—Que mal… bueno, ya cuando anden mas libres del trabajo los dos podemos organizar algo..

—Organizar que? —mama se sentaba en el comedor—

—Sasuke tiene novia y le dije que la traiga pronto a casa.

—Ay! Esa sí que es una buena noticia Sasuke-kun —mi madre me abrazo y beso mi cabeza— Cuando la traes?

—Mas adelante mama… ahora estamos un poco saturados de… —me jale un poco el nudo de la corbata, sentía mucho calor y que me ahogaba ahi adentro— saturados… de… de trabajo los dos.

—Por qué no la traes para la temporada de Hanami? Dan el día en la empresa para disfrutar de los cerezos…

—Y no sabes como se llama mujer —mi padre le tomo la mano y ella le miro— Sakura…

—Ahh! Qué bonito, aun no la conozco y ya la quiero… —me miro— debes traerla a casa Sasuke-kun.

—Si puede que si, puede que la traiga para esas fechas mama…

Lo bueno era que mis padres estaban emocionados por conocerla y eso era bueno, lo malo era que no sabia que tenia casi 16 años y apenas y era casi legal…

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas de que la madre de Haruno nos había dado su consentimiento de tener una relación vigilada, esta semana era la graduación de Haruno, sabia sido invitado para asistir a su graduación como un invitado de honor por mi trabajo como profesor sustituto de la clase egresada y los buenos resultados obtenidos en la olimpiada de conocimiento, por lo cual el consejo decidió que yo fuera el padrino de generación.

—Solo queda pendiente la reunión con el gerente del banco de inversiones para hoy a las 4, mañana martes 24 debe ir a la reunión con su hermano a Senju Enterprise a las 2 para la firma del contrato, el miércoles 25 a las 10 tiene la invitación para graduación de la secundaria publica 22 y por la tarde una reunión con los trabajadores del sector 17 de la fabrica del sur.

Hazhimoto me recordaba el itinerario de mis deberes, aun no sabia que les daría de regalo de generación menos sabia cual seria el regalo apropiado para Haruno si bien ya éramos novios no podía actuar de forma tan libertina en la escuela, no sabia si darle unas flores o algún libro… ya pensaría en eso después, mire mi reloj y el tiempo lo tenia encima había quedado de comer con Haruno y debía estar esperándome para irnos…

—Hazhimoto confirme mi reunión con el gerente del banco a las 4 y no me pase mas llamadas… saldré a comer.

—Entendido sr. Uchiha —hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina—

Llegue a la empresa donde trabajaba el profe Uchiha, me acomode la mochila y sacudi, mi uniforme de deportes, hubiera preferido ponerme algo mas lindo para él, pero no teníamos tiempo de que yo me quitara el uniforma de deportes, la recepcionista me detuvo antes de pasar.

—Ey… niña! Niña… —la mire— a donde vas?

—Voy a vicepresidencia señorita —le sonreí—

—Tienes cita?

—Ah? Si… Sasuke me dijo que le esperara en su oficina —me miro de forma inquisitiva—

—El SEñOR Sasuke no dejo nada dicho, déjame confirmar niña… —marco por su intercomunicador— Esta aquí una niña… es la misma del otro día… la de la comida… sí esa, dice que va a vicepresidencia… el sr. Sasuke te dijo algo?… ok…. —espero un rato en linea sin dejar de mirarme—

Esperaba de pie en la recepción cuando un hombre alto y muy serio llego, tenia una carita de pocos amigos, ni siquiera me miro, llego a la recepción y paso derecho.

—Buen día Satoro.

—Buen día Sr. Fugaku —la recepcionista le sonrió como si quisiera besarle los pies—

El hombre continuo su camino sin siquiera mirarla y camino al elevador, la recepcionista que seguía con su actitud de lamebotas por fin respondió.

—Ok entendido…. Gracias Hazhimoto… —me miró— puedes pasar niña.

—Gracias —eche a correr por el corredor, el elevador estaba apunto de cerrarse, pero alcance a colarme el hombre me miro con desagrado y solo baje la mirada oprimió el botón y comenzó a subir.—

Llegamos al ultimo piso y el señor salió de inmediato, yo corrí a uno de los sillones para esperar al profe Sasuke en lo que salía según su mensaje decía que no demoraba en salir de su oficina. El hombre fue directo con una de las chicas, todos ahí se desvivían con él, quizá era el dueño de la empresa y por eso todos estaban de lamebotas con él, por un segundo pensé que quizá le podría ocasionar un problema al profesor por ir a buscarlo a su trabajo para ir a comer, pero… si él me había citado en su oficina quería decir que no.

—Sr. Fugaku buenos días, que gusto verle por aquí —la mujer hizo una reverencia—

—Konan, Buenos días. Esta Itachi?

—No, me temo que salió a una reunión con un proveedor, necesitaba algo?

—No, solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludar… esta Sasuke? —escuche que lo nombro y levante la mirada disimuladamente—

—No sé, estaba revisando unos documentos en la oficina de presidencia… permitame, Hashimoto… —la joven que me había atendido la otra vez se acerco— ella es la asistente del Sr. Sasuke ella puede darle la información.

—Gracias Konan, —le dio una suave caricia en el hombro— me alegra verte por aquí, saludame a tu madre.

—En que puedo ayudarle sr. Fugaku —la chica temblaba—

—Se encuentra Sasuke?

—Eh… si, él termino unos pendientes y se alista para salir a comer

—Ok, pasare a verlo…

—No, él me pidió que no le molestaran… tiene prisa por salir a comer —cuando escuche eso me emocione—

—Sabes quién soy niña? —la chica se encogió ligeramente por la intimidación de ese hombre— eres nueva o algo así?

—Sr. Fugaku —intervino la otra chica— disculpe a Sakura ella trata de acoplarse con el sr. Sasuke e intenta darle su espacio… ya sabe cómo es él… ademas ella entro después de que usted se retiro… no esta acostumbrada a su forma de trabajar… dispensela.

—Sakura? —El hombre la interrogo, la chica movió la cabeza asintiendo— Sakura que?

—Hazhimoto, Sakura

—Hazhimoto?… Había entendido otra cosa cuando mi hijo me hablo de ti o quizá esta memoria de viejo ya me esta fallando, —el hombre la miro de arriba abajo— ahora veo por que tan insistente de no ir en estos días, con el trabajo que tiene la empresa deben estar ocupados por aquí…

—Si, hay mucho trabajo sr. Fugaku —la chica seguía muy nerviosa— quiere que le anuncie qué esta usted aquí?

—No… no, deben querer salir a comer, supongo que ya tienen planes para ir a comer los dos —miro su reloj— No les quito…

—Fugaku amigo! —un hombre se acerco muy entusiasmado.—

—Provecho muchacha y haber que día va a la casa, mi mujer la quiere conocer,

—A mi? —la asistente se quedo confundida, yo no había entendido nada de lo que hablaban, ese hombre si que era raro y me daba miedo—

—Como has estado hombre… jajaja —se fue con el señor que se acerco—

Mantenía mi vista en mi móvil jugando candycrush en lo que ese hombre platicaba con el otro, las dos asistentes volvían a sus cosas y yo esperaba al profe a que saliera, vi el reloj en mi movil y ya habían pasado 20 minutos de mi llegada, le envié otro mensaje para saber si ya salía porque me estaba haciendo pipi…

—Salgo en 10 minutos los baños están casi llegando al fondo en un pasillo…

Salí corriendo al baño en lo que él profe Sasuke salía, moría de hambre.

Hazhimoto se asomo por la puerta para pedirme permiso de retirarse a comer, al parecer Konan ya salía y siempre que podían comían juntas, le di permiso yo no demoraba en salir y ya no le necesitaba…

—Ella sigue ahí?

—La vi irse al tocador sr. Sasuke no debe demorar, quiere que la vaya a buscar?

—No es necesario… váyase a comer… provecho.

Termine de enviar mi correo y cerré mi laptop, tome mi saco y salí de mi oficina mi padre estaba ahí?! En qué momento había llegado y yo no sabía nada?! Mire al rededor y no vi a Haruno, mi padre se despidió del contador y se acerco a mí.

—Papa… no sabia que estabas aquí

—Pase solo a ver cómo están las cosas por aquí, desde que volví de Londres no había venido, años sin pararme por al empresa, pero pinta bien.

—Si… —mire al pasillo donde estaban los sanitarios y ni luces de Haruno— y mama?

—Se quedo en casa, vine al banco por lo del testamento y ver unos tramites y me quedaba de paso la oficina, había pensado en comer contigo y tu hermano pero ya veo que cada uno anda en sus planes…

—Si…. verdad… —le sonreí y humedece mis labios—

—No te pongas nervioso Sasuke… —me dio una palmada en la espalda— ya conocí a tu novia —me sonrió— joven la muchacha…

—Que?!

—Si, conversamos un poco aquí… medio tímida y callada para mi gusto—Haruno… tímida? callada? quizá mi padre había sido un tanto brusco con ella— pero a su modo es linda sin duda…

—Eh… supongo fue la impresión de conocerte papa, impones mucho y ella pues… es…es mas sociable papa… ya la irán conociendo mejor…

—Sasuke… solo te voy a dar un consejo, no mezcles el trabajo con la vida personal, eso no esta bien.

—Perdón papa… se que no debí, no volverá a pasar, —había sido muy arriesgado en citar a Haruno en la oficina para irnos a comer, sobre todo ahora que ella aun no cumplía los 16 pero bueno al menos ya se habían conocido y a papa al parecer se lo había tomado de buena manera.—

—Bueno te dejo iré a casa con tu madre…

—No quieres venir a comer con nosotros? —Igual si convivía mas con ella le terminaba de agradar, Haruno era una chica muy linda y si había iniciado con pie derecho con mi padre llevábamos las de ganar—

—No, no quiero hacer mal tercio Sasuke, ya después llévala a la casa ya le dije que tu madre la quiere conocer. —me apretó el hombro— Nos vemos hijo…

Lo vi entrar al elevador e irse, no demoro en aparecer Haruno a mi lado.

—Ya nos vamos, tengo mucha hambre amor —me sonrió—

—Yo también… que le pareció mi papa Haruno?

—Que? —Haruno lucia extrañada—

—Mi papa, el hombre que estaba aquí…

—Ah! Si, si… el sr. Fugaku?

—Si, él… que le pareció?

—Ah… pues muy, muy… serio, la verdad me dio miedito jajaja —me sonrió tímidamente y se abrazo de mi— pero sin duda se nota que es su papa, es muy guapo pero no tanto como usted —me incline y la bese—

—Jaja, vamos a comer… su mama viene con nosotros?

—No… mi tío es el que ira ahora, ya nos espera en el estacionamiento jajaja

Comimos tranquilos con su tío como chaperon, era incluso mas incomodo que aguantar a la madre de Haruno, ese hombre no me quería y lo demostraba cada que podía, pero bueno solo debíamos aguantarlo un tiempo, según Haruno había escuchado a su madre a escondidas hablar con su tío sobre que nos pondría esta prueba por unas semanas para ver hasta donde aguantábamos, de ahí nos dejaría un poco mas libres… mi pregunta era hasta cuando aguantaría las pruebitas de su madre?, pero toda duda se disipaba cuando miraba su carita picara y entendía que por ella aguantaría todo…


	27. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26 Tranquilidad**

Llegue a cenar a casa de mis padres mama quería que cenáramos en familia, ya casi era la graduación de Haruno y por fin había pensado en el regalo perfecto para Haruno y sus compañeros, en especial para Haruno sin verme tan obvio delante de todos. Pasamos al comedor mama, papa, Itachi y yo.

—Me decía papa que ya conoció a tu noviecita Sasuke —sonrió ligeramente e hizo énfasis en la palabra "noviecita" y sabia la maldita burla en sus palabras.—

—Si, ayer en la oficina. —no pensaba seguirle el juego—

—Y que te pareció la chica papa?

—Hmm… algo tímida… pero agradable.

—Tímida?… Solo eso? —Itachi miro a mi padre algo dudoso al igual que yo—

—Bueno, es algo joven pero si a tu hermano le gusta la muchacha pues no queda mas que apoyarle…

—Cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos yo tenia 20 años y tu padre 25, la edad es lo de menos Itachi-kun —mama me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora—

—Bueno mama no es lo mismo…—Itachi suspiro— pero bueno al parecer todos están de acuerdo, no? —Itachi me miro asombrado— ahora veo que soy el único que se puso a la defensiva…

—Tu hermano no será el primero ni el ultimo que tiene un romance poco convencional Itachi, si nosotros como familia no le apoyamos quien lo hará? Entiendo que te preocupes por tu hermano, a mi en primera instancia no lo hubiera aceptado pero —me miro— veo feliz a tu hermano y es lo que importa.

—En eso tienes razón padre… —Itachi me miro— si bien sigo sin estar de acuerdo tienes todo mi apoyo hermano.

—Gracias Itachi.

—Yo solo quiero verlos felices y si esa chica es la felicidad de Sasuke-kun ella ya es parte de la familia por eso. —mama me sujeto de la mano y me sonrió de forma cálida—

—Bueno, en vista de que todos al parecer están de acuerdo con mi relación con ella, pues… el viernes podemos ir a comer todos juntos y disfrutar del Hanami con ella.

—Me parece buena idea, le dire a Izumi que Dai pasara el día con nosotros.

—Crees que sea buena idea Itachi-kun? Ya ves como ha estado de retraído Dai y últimamente lo veo mejor, no quiero que sea un paso atrás para él…

—Ay mama… Dai y ella son muy amigos jajaja hasta juegan con los carritos juntos jajaja

—Itachi! —lo mire serio e Itachi no dejaba de reírse—

—Maravilloso! Que bueno que se lleve bien con Dai-kun, con todo el proceso de tu divorcio me preocupa mucho mi nieto.

—De hecho… si quieres yo voy por Dai con Izumi y de ahi paso por ella para vernos en un restaurante, les parece?

Sin duda usar a Dai como chaperon me ayudaría a no tener que andar lidiando con el tío insoportable de Haruno y menos andarlo cargando con mi familia de por medio. Terminamos la cena y me fui a mi departamento a descansar mañana seria un día muy largo…

Nos terminábamos de alistar, Ino me daba el ultimo retoque al maquillaje y yo le termine de acomodar el peinado, mama y el tío Tobirama nos esperaban en la sala con el papa de Ino, nos iríamos todos juntos a la escuela. Al llegar todos estaban super elegantes, los chicos lucían trajes y nosotras nuestros vestidos de gala, aunque todos hubiéramos deseado tener una cena baile al final teníamos que conformarnos con la entrega de documentos formal para lucir nuestros vestidos, ver a nuestro profesor con nosotros y casi recuperado era el mejor certificado de graduación que podríamos recibir.

Vi que llego el profe Sasuke en un traje color azul marino y una camisa blanca de seda que le lucia perfecta, su corbata azul de rayas rojas con dorado le daba ese toque de color exquisito, moría por correr a besarlo pero debía controlarme, no podíamos darnos amor aun, solo debía esperar 3 días mas y seria casi legal para él…

La ceremonia comenzó anunciaron al profesor Sasuke como nuestro padrino de generación, el profesor Guy dio unas palabras a la clase y un muy muy largo discurso de graduación…cuando por fin dejo de llorar el profe Sasuke paso al frente para darnos sus felicitaciones…

—Enhorabuena chicos. Gracias.

Si, ese fue su gran discurso, a ninguno de nosotros nos sorprendió el profe no era de mucho hablar. Nos entregaron los diplomas y cada uno paso por el suyo, al finalizar el evento el profesor Sasuke nos pidió que nos acercáramos para darnos nuestro obsequio de generación.

—Nos va a dar un libro? —Naruto se rasco la cabeza—

—No, no me diga, nos dará una libreta y una pluma para el siguiente ciclo escolar jajaja —Kiba se reía—

—No, —el profesor saco un un recibo— se que no es lo que querían, pero es algo que creo que merecen después del gesto que tuvieron con su profesor Guy. —le extendió el papel a Shikamaru—

—Profe… —Shikamaru leía el documento— Pero… —Shika miro al profesor sorprendido—

—Que es? —Naruto trataba de ver el recibo al igual que todos—

—Es un viaje —el profesor me miraba— no es en el extranjero, pero es a las playas de Okinawa, es la estancia por 3 días y dos noches en la playa de Ishigaki, cuentan con el pago del traslado y el hotel pagados… su vuelo sale en una semana el día viernes 3 de abril, les sugiero que hagan maletas…

—Que?! —La cerda grito— profe nos esta regalando un viaje?!

— Sin duda es el mejor padrino de generación! —Kiba abrazo a Ino festejando el regalo—

—Pero… no teníamos ya dinero, como es qué? —Tenten lo miro confundida—

—Conseguí el apoyo de una empresa que de forma gustosa quiso patrocinar su viaje de graduación de forma completamente anónima, les comente del acto generoso que hicieron por su profesor y quisieron darles una pequeña alegría.

—Y vaya que que alegría profe —le sonreí—

—Me alegra que su regalo les gustara…

Saliendo del evento todos salimos muy contentos, casi corriendo a nuestras casas para hacer las maletas, Mama, tío Tobirama, el profe y yo, fuimos a comer para celebrar mi graduación, ahí el profe medio nos explico que la empresa en la que trabajaba era la que se haría cargo de los gastos y que en si tenían un proyecto de asistencia social para apoyar a causas nobles como la nuestra, que la empresa deduciría de impuestos todos los gastos y nadie perdía, eso ultimo lo dijo dado que el tío Tobirama insistía en que su "regalito" era por que esperaba que se le pagara de otra forma… si insinuaba que el profe esperaba que yo le pagara con cuerpo ese gran regalo y vaya que si quería pagárselo, ya le debía el vestido, ya le debía la de nuestra reconciliación, ya le debía el viaje… nos debíamos una cogida inolvidable, pero con mama y tío Tobirama encima de nosotros ni como hacerlo.

El profe se disculpo con nosotros porque se tenia que retirar tenia una junta con no se quien, pero antes de irse le pidió permiso a mi mama para llevarme con sus padres el viernes a comer, que iría por mi con sus sobrino Dai, mama acepto un poco mas tranquila por el hecho de que el profe estaba cumpliendo su promesa de hacer las cosas bien y llevarme con su familia. Nos despedimos quedamos de vernos el viernes.

Me arregle lo mejor que pude para ir a casa de sus padres, Ino me ayudaba con el maquillaje, mama estaba que gritaba de lo enojada que estaba, el tío Tobirama se habia puesto tapones en los oídos para no escucharnos mas después de 4 horas peleando.

—No mama! Ese vestido esta muy anticuado! Me voy a parecer a la abuela Mito

—Sakura es tu vestido! Ya te lo has puesto y se te ve precioso…

—Peor tantito… no voy de ordinaria a casa de mis suegros —tome un vestido mostaza y me lo puse por encima para verme en el espejo— que horror! En que momento me lo compre?

—Sakura ponte este —Ino me extendió un vestido blanco con flores de colores en la parte baja, me llegaba a media pierna y tenia unas manguitas cortas abombachadas—

—Nooo! Ino estas loca? Con ese parece que voy hacer mi primera comunión! Quieres que me va como una niña?

—Bueno querida… eres una niña —mi mama me miro con obviedad—

—No! Ya no soy una niña mama! Ah! No se que ponerme…

—Sakura el profe viene en media hora!

—Que?! ahhhh! mama!

Después de tanto discutir, me puse el vestido que Ino me habia sugerido la verdad solo me lo habia puesto una vez y me encantaba como se me veía, me puse unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, el maquillaje ligero que Ino me hizo una trenza diadema que mama me hizo y unos aretes que eran de ella cuando joven, tome mi bolso cuando escuche que sono el timbre, el corazón se me acelero y baje para encontrarlo, Tío Tobirama ya lo interrogaba para dejarnos ir.

—Y bien… dónde esta su sobrino?

—En el auto, se quedo dormido. —tío Tobirama se asomo por la ventana y lo miro—

—Y a dónde irán?

—A un restaurant cantones a orillas del canal principal para ver los cerezos.

—Sakura me envías tu ubicación cuando llegues —mi tío me dio la indicación sin quitarle la mirada a mi amorcito—

—Si tío, lo prometo, ya me voy mama, adiós Ino gracias por todo!

Salimos de la casa y el profe me abrió la puerta del copiloto ante la mirada atenta de mama, tío Tobirama e Ino, cuando me subí me gire para saludar a Dai.

—Dai que gusto vert…

—Yo no me llamo Dai —el niño me miraba atenta y algo enfadoso— tú quien eres?

El profe se subió al auto y encendió el auto.

—Eh… Sakura… —mire al profe—

—Es Takeshi Shimura el hijo de un colaborador de la empresa, antes de venir pase por unos documentos y Danzo me hizo el favor de que su hijo me acompañara… vamos a pasar a dejarlo ahorita.

—Y Dai?

—Su clase de natación se retraso…

Al parecer el mocosito tenia clase de natación y su maestra le había retrasado la clase a dos horas por lo que debíamos ir a recogerlo en una hora mas tarde de lo acordado, dejamos al niño en la empresa y el profesor le aviso a su familia que Dai saldría mas tarde por lo que todo el plan se movía…

—Y que haremos en lo que Dai sale de clases? —le sonreí—

—Podemos ir a una plaza si quiere Haruno —condujo por unas calles—

—Y si mejor vamos a su departamento? —le sonreí—

—Haruno aun tiene 15 años…

—15 que en unas horas cumple 16… me puede dar mi regalo por adelantado. —Me miro serio y encendido el coche—

—La escuela de Dai esta muy lejos de mi departamento, no nos dará tiempo de ir y volver —de nuevo el mocoso arruinando mis planes— Tengo una idea mejor…

Arranco el coche y condujo unas calles hasta una zona un poco desolada, se estaciono en un callejón de unos viejos edificios. Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y reclino mi el asiento.

—Pero… qué hace profe Sasuke?

—Ni se te ocurra hablarme de usted y menos decirme profesor delante de mis padres Haruno…

—Pues deje de decirme "Haruno" —imite su voz y comenzamos a reír los dos— que hacemos aquí amor —me sonrió—

—Jugar como le dices jaja no tenemos mucho tiempo…

—Pero… aquí —mire al rededor—

—Le da miedo Haruno?

Me zafe los zapatos y me acomode en el asiento, se acomodo entre mis piernas y subió mi vestido hasta arremangarlo en mi cintura, acaricio mis muslos con su mano mientras besaba mi cuello y su otra mano presionaba mis pechos, sentía sus cálidos besos sobre mi cuello y como bajaba a mi clavícula, se mano comenzó a tirar de mi escote hasta hacer el elástico ceder y dejando mi sostén strapless a la vista, tiro de el y dejo mis pezones libres, su aliento cubrió mi piel cuando suspiro al verme expuesta, su dedo se coló entre mi ropa interior y comenzó a hurgar mi sexo, gemí de placer de sentir su dedo en mi interior, tanto tiempo sin estar juntos, sin sentirlo dentro de mi, aunque yo me tocaba no era lo mismo que él lo hiciera, mis dedos si bien no tenían comparación con la habilidad de los suyos, menos podía compararlo con su miembro, deseaba, ansiaba sentirlo dentro de mi, su boca toco mi pezon y comenzó a lamerlo, podía sentir como succionaba y estiraba mi piel entre sus labios y mi cuerpo cuando jalaba hacia él mi pezon, ese dolorcillo era indescriptible me hacia querer mas, estaba muy perdida en el placer que no supe que en que momento se había bajado los pantalones y ya se estaba metiendo en mi, solo había hecho a un lado mis bragas y me embestía duro sobre el asiento, sentía su respiración agitada sobre mi pecho, me sujete duro del asiento para resistir el golpeteo de su cuerpo con el mío, sentí cuando su pelvis golpeo contra la mía de forma torpe…

—Ay!

—Lo lamento… abre más las piernas.

—No puedo —la puerta del coche no me daba espacio— no tengo espacio…

—Espera, —jalo la palanca del asiento y cedió un poco mas, jalo mi pierna y me abrió por completo, se volvió a hundir en mi cuerpo y comenzó a moverse— te molesta?

—No… así estoy bien… ahhh! ahhh!

—Si te molesta dime —bajo su boca y siguió besando mis pechos—

—Muérdame… ahhhh!

—Que? —levanto su cara para verme un poco confundido—

—Que me muerda… me gusta cuando hace eso… —relamió sus labios— cuando pone mi pezon en su boca y lo mordisquea… a veces muerde fuerte y me gusta cómo se siente… podría hacerlo?

Se inclino cogió mi pezon entre sus dientes de forma suave y lo comenzó a morder mas y mas fuerte de forma dócil, me empuje a su verga moviendo mis caderas, ese dolor me gustaba, sentí que lo soltó y lo lamió un poco para suavizar su tacto, volvió a cogerlo entre sus dientes, me penetro lento y profundo, apreté mi pelvis a la suya cuando entro en mi hasta el fondo y gemí mas fuerte, sentí como salió de mi y abrió la guantera del coche y saco un condón…

—Pero tengo el implante…

—Lo se… —respiraba agitado— pero no tendremos tiempo de limpiarnos y así será mas fácil

Se lo puso y se metió en mi cuerpo, me embistió duro hasta que lo sentí tensarse, se había venido y yo con él, se quedo tumbado un rato en mi hasta que salió y se recargo en el tablero aun jadeante, alcance mi bolso como pude y busque mis toallas húmedas para limpiarme, si bien no se había venido en mi, mis jugos se comenzaban a correr y no quería manchar su coche ni llegar olían a follada con mis suegros, me limpie la entrepierna y el me miraba atento.

—Toallitas de bebe?

—Sacan a una chica de apuros —hundí un poco la toallita en mi entrepierna y limpie todo— sirven para desmaquillar, para limpiarse las manos sino hay agua al alcance y huelen rico… —me recompuse un poco y saque otra toallita, le zafe el condon con cuidado.—

—Con cuidado —gruño levemente y se tenso, aun estaba sensible—

—Déjemelo a mi… —lo saque por completo y lo amarre, lo metí en una bolsita con la demás basura, comencé a limpiarle su cosita.—

—Haruno que hace…?

—Es para qué huela rico y llegue limpiecito como bebe jajaja —lo talle bien para limpiárselo todo— Listo! Vamos con tus papi amor… le di un beso en los labios y le guarde su cosita en sus pantalones y se lo abroche.

Llegamos por Dai antes de que saliera de su clase, aprovechamos para pasar al servicio de la escuela, no podía llegar despeinada con mis suegros el día que los conocería, me arregle la trenza, retoque el peinado, me lave las manos y super limpie mi zona con mis toallas, al salir el profe conversaba con la mama del mocoso y ella se fue de inmediato, me acerque y Dai me saludo para irnos…

Llegamos a casa Dai no paro de hacer preguntas en el camino, al parecer Itachi no le comento nada, no dejo de decir que porque Haruno iba a una reunión familiar si ella no era de la familia?, que por que iba conmigo a recogerlo?l, al estacionarme Dai salió corriendo a la puerta, Haruno se quedo pasmada en su lugar.

—Haruno esta todo bien? —le tome la mano y estaba helada— Haruno?

No respondió a mi pregunta, al parecer estaba nerviosa, me daba ternura verla así, era obvio que quería causarle buena impresión a mis padres y estaba desesperada por su aprobación.

—Haruno, no este nerviosa… mis padres ya la aceptan y están felices por nuestra relación, no debe estar nerviosa.

—Que? —me miro— ellos…ellos ya me aceptan? No les importa que … —se sonrojo— que yo sea mas chica?

—No les importo… —la bese— vamos a dentro, por cierto, se ve hermosa con ese vestido blanco, parece un angelito —le sonreí— aunque no lo sea jaja

Me baje del coche y la escuche salir protestando y reclamando del porque de mi comentario, me acerque a la puerta y antes de poner la mano en el picaporte la puerta se abrió.

—Dai me dijo que ya habían llegado…. —Itachi me sonrió y miro a Haruno que se acomodaba el vestido para alcanzarme.— los estábamos esperando hace hor… —me miro extrañado y se acerco a olerme, me puse nervioso— a que huele?— me olfateo un poco mas y di unos pasos atrás…— eso es… olor a bebe?

—Eh?… —suspire aliviado que fuera eso lo que había olido— Eh… es el perfume de Haruno, debió impregnarse cuando me abrazo—

—A bebe? Ay no por favor Sasuke —comenzó a reírse— jajaja perfume de bebe? es enserio? jajaja no quisiera ni imaginar que le trajeras a presentar a papa tu novia que es una niña que encima huele a bebe jajajaja eso se vería muy enfermo, no? jajaja

—Itachi…—estaba por callarle la boca de sus burlas—

—Tranquilo… papa ya la acepta, que importa que tu noviecita huela a bebe jajaja

—Juro que te voy a matar una vez termine la cena…

—Hola! —Haruno le sonrió y lo saludo muy efusiva cuando llego a mi lado y nos quedamos callados—

—Hola Sakura, un gusto volver a verte…

—El gusto es mio sr. Itachi.

—Solo dime Itachi, vamos a ser cuñados, no?

—Esta bien Itachi… —se sonrojo y apretó mi mano nerviosa—

—Cariño dile a tu hermano que entre, no dejen a Sakura-Chan en la puerta!

Escuche la voz de mama gritar desde adentro apresurándonos. Itachi abrió la puerta y camino y nosotros tras de él.

—Sakura-chan? —Haruno me miro atenta—

—Mis papas son muy de preservar costumbres… no se sorprenda que aun me dicen Sasuke-kun y a mi hermano igual, son… muy conservadores y tradicionalistas.

—Ok… me gusta Sasuke-kun… puedo llamarlo así? —me sonrió entusiasmada—

—Llamame cómo quiera… menos profesor delante de mis padres, entendido?

—Perfecto Sasuke-kun

Camine por el pasillo con Sakura, se notaba un poco mas relajada con la bienvenida de Itachi y el saber que mi madre le esperaba con la aprobación de mis padres….


	28. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27 Instantanea**

En la sala estaba Dai viendo la tv, mi padre había ido a la cava por un vino después de cancelar la reservación en el restaurante no habíamos podido conseguir lugar, en esta época se saturaban los mejores lugares para disfrutar del Hanami, por lo que tuvimos que hacer una comida improvisada en casa de emergencia, mama supervisaba que en la cocina ya estuviera todo listo. Itachi se sentó a un lado de Dai, yo me senté con Haruno frente a ellos.

—Iré a ver a mama, para que venga a saludarte…

—Si… —Haruno me beso en los labios y me levante—

—Es tu novia? —Dai me miro con sus ojos muy abiertos—

—Eh… si, Haruno es la novia del tío Sasuke —Itachi intervino de inmediato—

—Por eso se besaban sus bocas cuando estaban solos?—Dai miraba a Itachi, mi hermano me lanzo una mirada de enojo que disimulo con una sonrisa nerviosa—

—Quieres jugar Dai? —Haruno intervino y Dai le sonrió—

—Pero con mis carritos a mi no me gustan las muñecas —Dai le tomo la mano para jugar…—

Llegue a la cocina y mama daba las ultimas ordenes para que pudiéramos pasar al comedor, la cocinera y las chicas del servicio corrían nerviosas.

—Perdón por las molestias mama…

—No pasa nada Sasuke Kun, fue un imprevisto que Dai kun tuviera un retraso en sus clases, —coloco su palma en mi mejilla— nada es una molestia si es por la felicidad de mi niño… —miro a la servidumbre— en 15 minutos quiero que sirvan el comedor principal… —me miro y tomo mi brazo— vamos a conocer a tu querida Sakura…

Caminamos a la sala para encontrarnos con Sakura, al llegar la vi sentada en el piso con Dai jugando a los carritos, Itachi miraba la tv, mama se quedo mirando a Sakura, no sabia como interpretar su mirada y su actitud, sabia que papa le había hablado de Sakura pero entendía que ella no le había visto, quizá al verla tan joven y con una actitud muy infantil la descolocaba un poco.

—Haruno… —Sakura giro su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió, se levanto de un salto y se acomodo el vestido— venga aquí quiero presentarle a mi madre.

Sentía el agarre de mi mama en mi brazo algo fuerte, como si se estuviera aferrando a mi brazo para no desfallecer.

—Buenas tardes señora Uchiha, gracias por invitarme a comer a su casa, un placer conocerle —le hizo una leve reverencia—

Mama no respondió nada, solo la miraba atenta.

—Mama…

—Un gusto en conocerte pequeña, —mama me miro un poco confundida— no entiendo quién es ella Sasuke kun, es la hermana de tu novia?

—Que?

—Ya tengo el vino para festejar —Papa se paro detrás de mama con una botella en las manos— Y donde esta Sakura?

—Buenas tardes Señor Uchiha, gracias por invitarme a su casa —Haruno le saludo sonriendo— su casa es muy bonita.

—Tu eres la niña del ascensor… como estas muchacha? —papa le dio una muy leve sonrisa— Donde esta tu novia Sasuke? Pensé que ya había llegado…

No sabia que decir ahora, si bien con mama me había confundido con papa me había quedado perplejo, porque actuaba así, si él ya conocía a Haruno.

—Yo soy la novia de su hijo Señor y Señora Uchiha —Haruno hablo e intentaba sonreír pero ya estaba muy nerviosa y de vez en vez me miraba de reojo buscando respuestas, pero ni yo sabia lo que ocurría—

—Sasuke… —papa me miró— que clase de broma es esta? —estaba muy serio y podría decir que enojado— quién es esta niña? Y de donde la sacaste?!

—Fugaku baja la voz… —mama intento apaciguar a mi padre sujentandole por la espalda—

—Papa…

—Como traes a esta niña a prestarla con tu madre! qué clase de juego piensas que es esto?!

—Itachi, por favor lleva a Dai al jardín… —mama intervino—

—Lleva a Haruno contigo…

—Pero…—Haruno intento intervenir—

—Haruno hágame caso y vaya con mi hermano…

—Si…

Itachi se llevo a Dai y a Haruno al jardín, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta papa estallo en gritos, mama estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia ni que decir, solo escuchaba como papa me reclamaba por la vergüenza que les estaba haciendo pasar y de pervertido no me bajaba.

—Pero padre la conociste en la oficina!

—Si conocí a la que me dijiste que era tu novia Sakura! Hazhimoto Sakura! Y me traes a esa niña? Cuántos años tiene Sasuke?!

—Hazhimoto? Hazhimoto es mi secretaria, se llama Sakura igual que ella, pero no es mi novia, mi novia es Haruno Sakura…

—Como va a ser tu novia?! Es una niña! Sasuke no digas estupideces!

—Tu me dijiste que la aprobabas?

—Como voy a aprobar eso?! En que cabeza cabe que yo Uchiha Fugaku acepte que mi hijo es un pervertido!

—Entonces porque dijiste que apoyabas mi relación aunque no era una relación convencional?

—Por que creí que andabas con tu secretaria! Por eso te dije que el trabajo y la vida personal no se mezclaban… La gente no ve bien que una relación entre un jefe y su subordinada, pero esto es demasiado!

Me quede callado y solo seguí escuchando los reclamos de mi padre, mama estaba sentada con la mirada baja, una de las chicas del servicio entro en la sala y papa se quedo callado e intento calmarse.

—Señora, disculpe pero nos preguntamos si ya servimos la mesa o esperamos un poco mas, tenemos ya todo listo.

Mama me miro y papa se le quedo viendo a mi madre.

—La cena se cancela, repartan la comida y llévensela, no quiero que se quede nada!. Cuando terminen retírense de inmediato —Papa dio la orden y la chica se retiro.—

Estaba en el jardín con Dai, el lugar era enorme y hermosos, tenia un estanque lleno de carpas de colores, con arboles bien podados, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de musgo, no había duda que sus padres debían tener mucho dinero, y aunque estaba en el jardín mas hermoso que había pisado en mi vida no podía dejar de pensar en el profe Sasuke y sus papas, mas en su padre se había puesto como loco, había gritado y juraría que se habría escuchado por toda la casa, aun cuando nos retiramos escuche los gritos del señor como si me estuviera gritando en el oido….

—Tranquila, Sasuke sabrá lidiar con la situación —el señor Itachi me sonrió y se inclino frente a mi— no es la primera vez que Sasuke le hace enojar jaja

—Pero su papa… él… él grito muy feo

—Papa siempre grita jaja… no te preocupes por él, Sakura-chan jajaja

—Como esta tan seguro?

—Por que Sasuke es el consentido de mama…

—Y eso es bueno?

—Siempre ha sido bueno, por que la consentida de papa es mi mama y él siempre hace todo por tenerla feliz… ella intercederá por Sasuke. —me sonrió de forma cálida— tranquila deja de estar nerviosa —me dio un carrito y él tomo uno— Jugamos?

—Vas a jugar tu también papa?

—Si, o solo tu tía Sakura puede jugar? —me miro y le sonreí—

—Juguemos a que estamos en el bosque en una expedición en nuestros carros! El ultimo en llegar al puente es tonto!

Dai empujaba su carrito por el musgo y gateaba, mientras el hermano del profe Sasuke y yo le seguíamos riéndonos por jugar a gatas con él.

— No me has respondido Sasuke, cuantos años tiene la niña?

—16 —solo faltaban unas horas y solo seria una mentira piadosa para calmar la tormenta lo mas que se pudiera, pero papa solo movió la cabeza.— pero es una chica muy madura para su edad papa, si la trataran…

—Por dios Sasuke! —papa se levanto de golpe del sima y mama le cogió la mano e intervino de inmediato—

—Dijiste que habías ido hablar con su madre? —papa la miró—

—Si, hable con ella hace unas semanas, su madre y su tío están enterados de todo.

—Y están de acuerdo con la situación? La mama de Sakura aprobó su relación?

—Si… bueno al inicio estaba a la defensiva, pero le hemos demostrado que nuestra relación es seria en todos los sentidos.

—Ahora veo porque la hija sale contigo, —papa se sentó— con una madre tan condescendiente que se puede esperar de la hija.

—Fugaku! —Mi madre hablo antes de que yo le gritara a mi padre por el comentario tan fuera de lugar—

—La madre de Sakura es la respetada Dra. Tsunade Senju es una mujer muy inteligente y temeraria, Sakura es igual que su madre y si se dieran la oportunidad de conocerla…

—Yo no voy a tratar a esa niña! Sasuke por dios donde tienes la cabeza?!

—Fugaku… —mi madre se puso de pie— Nuestro hijo trajo a esa niña con nosotros por que nosotros le dimos la confianza, fue nuestro error el haber mal interpretado la situación, entiendo tu enojo pero Sakura Chan no tiene la culpa, ahora debe estar en el jardín con quien sabe que impresiona de nosotros…

—Creeme Mikoto, lo que piense esa niña de nosotros me tiene sin cuidado.

—Ella no ha sido grosera con nosotros, esa niña no tiene la culpa de nada… si la madre de Sakura Chan acepta a mi hijo, por que yo no aceptare a su hija —se acerco a mi—

—Y porque no habría de aceptar a mi hijo? Esa mujer solo le ha de ver el signo de dinero a mi hijo!

—Sakura no es ninguna interesada!

—Los dos comportense por favor, Sasuke kun… tú respetas a esa niña?

—Si…

—Mírame a los ojos Sasuke—kun —su mirada era muy seria— tu y esa niña… han… ya sabes…

—Mama, por favor…

—Hijo, si te pregunto es por que es una niña y aunque tengas el consentimiento de la madre eso puede representar un peligro y hasta un delito…

—Mama, la mama de Haruno no nos deja salir si alguien no esta con nosotros, por eso pedí ir por Dai de lo contrario hubiera venido su madre o su tío… —habíamos tenido semanas de abstinencia… por lo que se podría decir que cumplimos con no tocarnos, claro sin contar ese "pequeño" encuentro en mi coche—

—Tu madre tiene razón Sasuke, mas que oponernos a su relación por esa diferencia abismal en edad, esto pude traer consecuencias muy graves… —mi padre se recargo en sus rodillas— sabes las consecuencias que esto puede traer?

—Papa, se a lo que me enfrento al estar con Haruno y ella esta consiente de ello… como se lo dije a su madre, pude haber hecho las cosas de forma fácil con Haruno, verla a escondidas —como ya lo hacíamos— pero de verdad la quiero y ella a mi, no creo que una chica de su edad quiera pasar por formalismos y tensiones como esta a la ligera…

—Fugaku… debemos darle una oportunidad a Sakura-chan debe ser una buena muchacha, por algo Sasuke-kun la eligió como su chica…. Debe ser una niña muy agradable…

—Mikoto, en esto no voy a ceder.

—Por favor Fugaku, hazlo por nuestro hijo… ademas creo que Dai-kun y ella son buenos amiguitos, a Itachi le agrada…

—Ahora entiendo los comentarios de Itachi debí entender por que lo decía …

—Fugaku… por que no simplemente comemos en paz y sirve que la conocemos un poco, después ya hablamos, es descortés de nuestra parte haberla invitado y correrla, esas no son las costumbres ni modales de los Uchiha…

Después de un largo rato vi que salió con su mama, su padre no se veía por ningún lado, el señor Itachi se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme, la señora me sonrió muy amable.

—Sakura-chan lamento toda esta situación pero me temo que mi esposo y yo tuvimos una ligera confusión —mire al profesor— pero eso no quiere decir que no seas bienvenida en esta casa… pasemos al comedor…

Caminamos a la casa, Dai entro corriendo mientras su papa conversaba en voz muy baja con la señora, el profesor estaba un poco nervioso y al parecer había discutido bastante con su papa…

—Esta bien… que yo… pase? No seria mejor… que … que mejor me fuera?

—No, mi madre esta… esta, abierta a conocerla.

—Y su papa? —caminábamos muy, muy lento y hablando en susurros—

—Bueno, él… él solo comerá, no le preste mucha atención a él… —suspiro— usted no se preocupe solo sea usted y enfoques en nosotros, si mi padre no le acepta es su problema, usted y yo seguiremos juntos, al final de cuentas la única aprobación que importa por ahora es la de su madre, entendido?

—Entendido —le di un besito rápido, estaba muy tenso— tus papis me van a querer te lo prometo, daré todo de mi…

Al entrar nos sentamos en el comedor, su hermano y su hijo estaban juntos, el profesor se sentó a un lado entre su hermano y su padre, quien estaba a la cabeza del comedor, yo me senté aun lado del lugar de la madre del profesor quien estaba en al cocina, podía sentir la tensión en el lugar, el único que hablaba era Dai que insistía en ir al parque de diversiones y que yo le acompañara.

—Me lo debes tío Sasuke… o ya se te olvido?

—No Dai, no lo olvide.

—Podemos ir la siguiente semana, vendrás cabeza de chicle?

—Dai no llames así a la novia del tío Sasuke… respetala y llámala Sakura entendido?

—Pero me gusta mas cabe…

—Daisuke!

—Ok papa… —me miro entristecido— vendrás con nosotros Sakura?

—Si…

—Sasuke ve a ver por que demora tu madre.

El hombre por fin hablo y las piernas me temblaron de solo pensar en quedarme ahí con ese hombre con cara de pocos amigos sin mi profesor Sasuke, de un brinco me levante de mi silla.

—Yo voy… quizá pueda ayudarle en algo… —el profesor me miro un poco confundido y luego miro a su padre que me veía con demasiada seriedad—

—Vaya Haruno…

Sali corriendo del comedor y vi a la señora sacando unos sartenes muy apurada.

—Todo bien señora Uchiha?

—Eh? —me vio desde uno de los gabinetes de la gran cocina— Sakura-chan? Si… bueno no, las chicas del servicio ya se fueron y se llevaron la comida —la mujer estaba muy apenada— se lo llevaron todo…

—No hay comida? Y no podemos prepara algo rápido?

—Tenemos en el congelador filetes y cortes, pero todo esta congelado… hay algunas verduras pero no sé que puedo hacer que sea rico y rápido… había preparado un Yakitori, Tonkatsu y unas planchas de sushi… ahora no hay nada.

Mire a la mujer que miraba su nevera de arriba abajo, tenia unos vegetales cortados.

—Tiene fideos?

—Eh? fideos? Si tengo unos paquetes —me mostró unos muy raros, al parecer no eran como los que compraba mama de los instantáneos para que me alimentara cuando ella estaba en sus guardias, estos eran "Gourmet" edición de lujo—

Revise las instrucciones y al parecer eran en crudo y debían cocinarse por mas tiempo, jale una silla y me encarame para revisar la despensa, toda buena despensa en Japon debía tener unos buenos fideos instantáneos, y esa no era la excepción vi unos paquetes en el fondo, revise la fecha de caducidad y aun no morían esos paquetitos.

—Hay que poner a hervir las verduras en agua con sal, hervir unos huevos a parte…. Necesitamos otra cacerola…

Saco una cacerola e hizo lo que le dije, puso a hervir unos huevos, una vez listas las verduras agregue los fideos y el saborizante, cuando estuvieron listos los retire del fuego y serví en un tazón colocando un poco de caldo y las verduras con cuidado, la señora partió los huevos y coloco en los tazones cada mitad, sin duda era la reina de la comida instantánea!

—Listo! La cena esta lista —la mujer me sonrió—

—Se ven deliciosos Sakura-chan…

Llevamos los platos al comedor con la ayuda de un carrito de servicio, la mama del profesor empujaba el carrito mientras yo la seguía, vi el gran comedor con una vajilla de porcelana puesta, cubiertos de plata y un juego de copas de cristal cortado.

—Por qué tardaron tanto Mikoto? —el hombre continuaba con cara de pocos amigos—

—Bueno, si no le hubieras dicho al servicio que se repartieran la comida y se fueran quizá tendríamos algo que comer… —todos miramos al señor que solo desvío al mirada— pero afortunadamente Sakura Chan nos ha preparado una comida… riquísima jajaja —me abrazo— nos preparo una deliciosa sopa instantánea con verduras…

—Sopa instantánea? —el sr. Itachi miro los platos —No recuerdo cuándo fue la ultima vez que me comí una? Quizá fue cuando estaba en la universidad… jajaja

—Cenaremos sopa instantánea papa?

—Si Dai… ya veras que saben bien…jajaja… —el hermano del profesor miro al señor Fugaku— papa sirve el vino para acompañar la sopa instantánea jajajaja

—Itachi no te rías! Jajaja —la mujer reprendió a su hijo pero también se estaba riendo—

—Bienvenida a la familia Uchiha en la cena mas elegante que tendrás Sakura… jajajaja

—Itachi! Deja de burlarte! Jajaja —el profesor se estaba riendo y no pude evitar reírme también—

—No lo tomes como burla Sakura Chan —la mujer me miro cálidamente mientras limpiaba una lagrima causada por la risa que tenia— de verdad me hubiera gustado causar una mejor impresión para ti… pero esto se nos ha salido de las manos jajaja

—Habíamos reservado en el mejor restaurante de Japon y terminamos comiendo sopa instantánea jajaja

—Ya cállate Itachi!

La mama del profesor coloco los platos en la mesa y nos sentamos a la mesa para comer.

—Sabe bien, no es así? Las verduras le dieron un buen sabor, gracias por la cena Sakura Chan —la mujer tomo mi mano y me sonrió, mire al profesor y me sonrió— esto quedo exquisito.

—No cocino como mi mama pero aprenderé lo prometo —mire al profesor— un día le haré el estofado que mama le hizo.

—Su mama te ha cocinado Sasuke?—el sr. Itachi le pregunto—

—El día que fui a pedirle permiso a su madre para salir con ella su madre preparo un estofado muy rico con una ensalada muy buena…

—Bueno ya le puedes presumir el banquete que la familia le dio a su hija jajajaja 1-0 favor los Haruno jajajaja

—Itachi ya callate! Jajaja

Todos comenzamos a reírnos incluso el papa del profesor soltó un aligera sonrisa por la situación, al parecer la tensión había disminuido un poco.

La cena transcurrió sin problema, si bien no era la cena Gourmet a la que mi familia estaba acostumbrada y con la que esperaban atender en la recepción para conocer a mi novia, la sopa instantánea de Haruno había sido lo mejor de todo el día, había disuelto la tensión que había en el comedor y nos había hecho pasar un buen rato, entre los elogios de mama por la comida a Haruno, las burlas de Itachi y al final que papa se relajara, dejaron un buen ambiente a pesar de todo… hacia tanto que no me reía tanto. Mire el reloj y era tardísimo debía llevar a Haruno a su casa, Itachi llevaría a Dai con él a su casa, ahora debía pensar como llevar a Haruno sin chaperon y evitar al tío insoportable…

—Bueno ya nos vamos mama, debo llevar a Haruno a su casa.

—Si cariño —miro a Haruno— me dio mucho gusto conocerte Sakura-chan, espero vuelvas pronto —la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente—

—A mi también me dio mucho gusto conocerla señora Uchiha…

—No me digas Señora Uchiha jajaja suena muy formal, dime Mikoto

—Esta bien… —la abrazo— gracias por todo, espero venir a verla pronto!

—Nos vemos papa

—Adiós señor Uchiha

—Mañana te espero Sasuke, lleva a la niña a su casa —papa dio la media vuelta y se metió en la casa—

—Cariño quieres que te acompañe a dejarla —mama me miro y sujeto mi hombro— comentaste algo de que la mama de Sakura-chan los deja salir solo si alguien les acompaña…

—No mama no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso, no es necesario que te moleste mas.

—Yo los acompañare mama —Itachi cargaba a Dai que ya se había quedado dormido— les seguiré en mi coche y la iré a dejar a con Sasuke.

—Gracias Itachi-kun —mama acaricio su mejilla— ma alegra que siempre sean unidos tan buenos hermanos.— se van con cuidado, cuiden de los niños… —esa ultima parte había sonado de lo mas raro pero lo entendía mi madre era así de dulce y se preocupaba por Haruno como si fuese una niña pequeña—

—Si mama… jajaja —Itachi se reía— cuidamos de los niños jajaja

—Ok mama… Itachi muévete —lo empuje—

—Adiós Mikoto! —Haruno camino conmigo—

Conduje a la casa de Haruno con Itachi siguiéndome, baje a dejarla y él me acompaño hasta la puerta, cuando el tío abrió la puerta nos esperaba el sermón de que Haruno había olvidado enviarle la ubicación de donde estaba y no había respondido los mensajes que le habían enviado.

—Perdón mama pero olvide enviar el mensaje cuando llegamos a casa de sus papas ya no tuve tiempo… sus papas se pusieron… muy contentos y pues se me olvido —Itachi la miro—

—No habías dicho que irían a un restaurante a comer?

—Fue un cambio de planes Dra. Tsunade, estuvimos con mis padres, mi hermano y mi sobrino…

—Pues sí pero se fueron desde la 5 y habíamos quedado en algo sr. Uchiha es pasada la medianoche y entiendo que se pase el tiempo pero Sakura nos tenia preocupados.

—Lo lamento…

—Ya mama, hasta su hermano nos acompaño… no estuvimos solos y ya me trajeron, Dai esta dormido en el coche de su papa…

—Bueno por esta vez lo paso Sakura, pero que no vuelva a pasar… gracias por traer a mi hija sr. Uchiha, igual gracias…

—Itachi, llámeme Itachi…

—Gracias por acompañarlos sr. Itachi…

Haruno se metió a su casa con su mama y su tío, y yo camine de vuelta al auto con mi hermano a mi lado.

—Osea que viniste por ella desde las 5… ya me imagino que hicieron en esa hora libre tu y la niña… jajaja

—Itachi no empieces…

—Ya… no aguantas nada Sasuke… jajaja esto va a ser divertido jajaja

—Itachi no seas cabrón!

—Jajaja me vas a decir que no te dio risa papa con su botella de vino Cabernet Sauvignon de reserva espacial con su sopa instantánea jajajajajaj

—La verdad si jajajajajaj la sopa instantánea en una vajilla de porcelana imperial jajajaja

—Este día no se me va olvidar jajaja… Creo que al final le agrado la niña.

—Tu crees?

—A quién no le agradaría? Es linda y tiene su encanto, Mama la adoro y creo que él a su modo la acepto pero esta en su modo digno y no te lo dirá por lo menos no por ahora, haber que te dice mañana…


	29. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28 Sorpresas**

La conversación con papa fue la misma canción del día anterior, seguía renuente a mi relación con Haruno y no estaba dispuesto ceder, mama no pudo intervenir aunque me había dejado claro que me ayudaría con papa, ella era la mas emocionada con Haruno lo notaba en su sonrisa y la calidez de sus palabras al referirse a ella, quería verla pronto aunque con mi padre con esa actitud seria imposible, manejaba de vuelta a la oficina tenia muchos pendientes por resolver si quería que mis planes salieran como quería, había adelantado muchos de mis compromisos de la siguiente semana a este fin para dejar todo solucionado, entre al edificio vacío y revise unas cosas, Hazhimoto me había dejado un listado de pendientes que resolver como se lo había pedido, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar

**Llamada entrante de Satanas**

Debía cambiarle el nickname a Haruno, pero después lo haría, presione el botón de silencio y continue haciendo mis pendientes, sabia que responderle a Haruno en ese momento seria no trabajar, pero el móvil no dejaba de sonar, si así era Haruno, nuca se daba por vencida…

—Que ocurre Haruno —coloque el altavoz y seguí trabajando—

—Donde esta?

—En la oficina resolviendo unos pendientes.

—Y no vendrá a verme? —escuchaba su voz sugerente, sabia a que se debía eso—

—Haruno, me gustaría pasarlo con usted, pero tuve que ir con mi padre y debo resolver asuntos aquí en la oficina…

—Pero es mi cumpleaños y oficialmente ya le soy medio legal jajaja

—Haruno… de verdad necesito terminar estos pendientes ya me lo agradecerá después se lo aseguro…

—Mmm… esta bien, pero… —se quedo callada— prometa que después me compensara, por que a parte de que no nos veremos no me dará regalito de cumpleaños…. —en el fondo se escucho el grito de su madre— ya voy!

—Jaja… Haruno vaya con su madre y diviértase…

—Espere…

Escuche algunos ruidos y después sonó mi movil, había recibido un mensaje.

—… le marco más tarde para saber cómo va con el trabajo, besitos.

Colgó, seguí trabajando un poco mas y revise el móvil para ver el mensaje, era de Haruno, lo abrí y era una foto de ella en topless, se había ido al baño de su habitación se subió la camiseta y el sostén para tomarse una foto. Me recline en mi asiento y contemple su foto, sonriente y ligeramente sonrojada mostrándome sus pechos… maldita escuincla del demonio como la adoraba…

Mama y tío Tobirama nos llevarían a Ino y a mí a comprar unas cosas para el viaje que eran la siguiente semana, todos estábamos muy emocionados por el regalo que nos dió el profe Sasuke. Al llegar a la plaza estaban Tenten, Neji, Hinata y otros compañeros que se habían encontrado en la plaza, todos andaban comprando bañadores, bloqueadores, y cuanta cosa para el viaje…

Mama y tio Tobirama nos esperaron en un restaurante mientras nosotras recorríamos las tiendas buscando blusitas, shorts, vestidos y cuanta cosa pudiera servirnos.

—Haber frentona ponte este vestido —me paso un vestido floreado—

—No esta muy escotado cerda?

—Dah! Ese es el punto se usa con el bañador debajo para que se note… te lo pones con ese bikini rosa que tienes…

Me lo sobrepuse para contemplarlo en el espejo, era lindo y sin duda se me veria bien, Ino me coloco un sombrerito, Ino probo algunas faldas y shorts muy lindos, unas blusas transparentosas…

—Oye… y como te fue con los suegros?

—Ay Ino ni me digas… su mama es un amor! Es tan linda, me trato muy bien aunque al inicio pensé que me odiaría pero es tan linda, de hecho el profe se parece mucho a ella,

—Debe ser muy guapa!

—Bellísima la mujer… pero su esposo ahhh jajaja ese hombre me odió, me creerás que le grito al profe?

—Enserio? No veo al profe siendo regañado jajaja

—Ya veré como me lo gano…

—Podrías intentar dandole un nieto jajaja

—Ino!

—Jajaja ya vez lo que dicen que los padres se ablandan con los nietos jajaja quiza te funcione frentona jajaja

—Ino quiero con todo mi corazón a mi profe consentido pero no como para tener un hijo ahorita cerda!

—Yo nada mas decía jajaja, como se me ve este? —la cerda me modelo un trikini morado—

—No hay en otro color? Digo todo lo llevas morado cerda

—Bueno es que este es mi color —la cerda puso una pose sexy y todos los vendedores y clientes masculinos la miraron, en definitiva era su color, pero no necesitaba eso, ella aun desnuda atraería las miradas como fuera.— Oye y él ira al viaje?

—Eh? —no lo había pensado, pero él no me habia comentado nada— no lo sé…

—Como que no lo sabes? De eso depende la ropa que vas a comprar, no es lo mismo un traje de baño para que te miren los chicos a un traje de baño para que te lo mire tu chico!

—Es que no se si el ira al viaje…

—Perro el viaje es solo para los del grupo, no? —Tenten entraba a los probadores— con quien sales Sakura?

Pase saliva, no es como que lo quisiera ocultar solo que no había podido comentárselos por el trato con el profe de ser reservados hasta la graduación, pero ahora que estaba de frente a la situación el nervio me comía como lo tomarían los chicos del salón. Hinata entro detrás de Tenten.

—Pues sale con el profe Sasuke —Ino les escupió la verdad y solo me quede callada— que frentona igual un día se iban a enterar…

—Sales con el profe Sakura?! —Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par—

—Eh.. si jaja…

—Hacen bonita pareja Sakura-chan —Hinata me sonrió— Me alegra que ya estén juntos.

—gracias Hina… tu lo sabias?!

—Jaja… Neji me dijo que los habia visto muy cercanos en una ocasión y aunque no pensé que estuvieran juntos fue imposible no sospechar cuando el profe siempre se preocupaba por ti… que llegabas tarde, que si te pedía que le acompañaras por libros… ademas de como te miraba, no era igual a como nos miraba a las demás…

—Vaya… no pensé que fuera tan obvio.

—Y no lo es… no me hubiera dado cuenta sino es por el comentario de Neji, dijo que en el viaje de las olimpiadas del conocimiento, el profe actuaba muy nervioso y mas estando tu cerca aunque creyó que era por el nervio de las pruebas… ahora veo que no jaja

Regrese a casa con mis compras y haber festejado con los chicos de manera improvisada mi cumpleaños, fue algo tranquilizador ver que las chicas tomaron bien mi relacion con el profe, ya después les contaría a los chicos… llegando a casa revise mi movil y vi un mensaje del profe…

**Amorcito:** Gracias por el mensaje de motivación.

Le marque para saber como estaba y nos despedimos para descansar, la semana fue igual el tuvo mucho trabajo y no habíamos podido vernos ni un minuto, a cambio le enviaba fotitos horno para motivarlo en su trabajo, cuando le pregunte si iría al viaje me dijo que no, que el trabajo era demasiado y no podía ir con nosotros eso me desanimo mucho aunque no me lo habia planteado cuando Ino me lo pregunto me esperance mucho pero entendía que en su trabajo no le dieran el permiso, a cambio le grabe un video masturbándome para que no me extrañara esos días, lo se soy un amor de novia solo le pedí que lo viera el viernes en la noche cuando yo no estuviera… Termine de preparar mi maleta para el viaje, según las instrucciones que el profe le dio a Shikamaru, todos debíamos salir del aeropuerto de Tokio con destino a Okinawa a las 7 am, ahí nos encontrábamos todos esperando para abordar, todos nerviosos y ansiosos, nuestros padres firmaban las cartas de aprobación para viajar al profe Guy que seria el responsable de acompañarnos como adulto responsable. Comenzamos a abordar el avión y buscamos nuestros asientos.

—El mio es el 27-E frentona y el tuyo?

—El mio es 5-A —miré mi ticket— pero no es igualar tuyo… —Ino miro el suyo y luego el mío—

—Maldita frentona con suerte! El tuyo no es clase turista es primera clase! Te odio maldita jajaja, —señalo el pasillo— el tuyo esta del otro lado.

Me separe de ella y camine buscando mi lugar, pase un descanso donde habia unos sanitarios y una pequeña vitrina y continue avanzando sin duda era primera clase, los asientos eran mas amplios, habia pocos asientos y la distribución era diferente, mire las filas y encontré mi asiento.

—Disculpe señor, me da paso por favor…

—Señor? Haruno no me vuelva a decir señor…. —levanto la mirada y me miro, era mi amorcito—

—Ahhh! —lo abrace— por qué me dijo que vendría?

—Feliz cumpleaños… —me separe de él— es la sorpresa de cumpleaños y no quería arruinarla —quito su libro del asiento y me acomode—

—Así que nos acompañara?

—Entregue el manifiesto a la escuela de que ayudaría al profesor Guy con la responsabilidad del grupo para que no fuese un trabajo tan pesado para él, a final de cuentas nadie sabe de nosotros

—Bueno… sobre esa parte jajaja… algunas personas ya lo saben jajaj

—Que?

—Solo Tenten… Hinata y creo Neji Hyuga sospecha… claro ademas de la cerda y Shikamaru…

—Nos vieron? —estaba un poco nervioso—

—Algo así… eso es malo?

—No… solo dígales qué mantengan el secreto hasta pasando el viaje o podría traerme problemas si se sabe que vine al viaje y usted y yo estamos juntos… —su móvil sonó y reviso— por cierto el video ya lo puedo ver?

—Que?

—El video que me envió y dijo que solo lo podía ver hasta el viernes en la noche, ya que estaremos juntos, lo puedo ver?

—Guardelo para otra ocasión que me exrañe profe jajaja… —me abrace de él y el sonrió—

Llegamos al hotel y las habitaciones fueron repartidas debíamos compartir, 4 por habitación era la regla, enseguida Ino, Tenten, Hinata y yo tomamos una habitación. Bajamos al comedor y algunos de los chicos se sorprendieron de ver al profe Sasuke ahí pero se alegraron, todos estaban agradecidos con el pro el regalo y ya le apreciaban…

—Que bueno que vino profe! Deberás!

—No pensé que le alegrara Uzumaki… dude en venir y me recibiera con un cubetazo… —Naruto se sonrojo y el profe lo miraba con seriedad—

—Profe… no me diga que sigue molesto, yo de verdad lo lamento…

—Es broma Uzumaki, créame me vuelve a dar un cubetazo y esta vez se lo devuelvo…

—Jajaja eso si me alcanza a su edad ya ni ah de poder correr ni 20 metros jajaja

—Naruto! —le di un golpe en la cabeza— como se te ocurre decir eso, todos se empezaron a reír y continuamos comiendo—

Todos estaban atentos a sus platos, recordé aquel viaje en las olimpiadas donde como se hizo del rogar el profe, comencé a sonreír sola de solo recordarlo, el profe levanto la mirada de su platillo y me sonrió ligeramente, le devolví el gesto y mire al rededor y todos estaban en sus asuntos, quite mi zapatilla y la coloque en su rodilla, el profe miro a los costados y me miro nervioso, paso saliva pero no dijo nada, deslice mi pie sobre su pierna y note como su respiración se agito un poco, su respiración se hizo mas profunda, la retire un poco acariciando su muslo de forma lenta, paso bocado y le sonreí, hundí mas mi pie en su pierna hasta llegar a su cosita y presione un poco con el metatarso, sentía que se ponía duro, restregué mi pie con suavidad, el profe bebió un poco de agua y suspiro, sonreí…

—Sakura estas muy sonriente…

—Uh?… jajaja es que estoy feliz Shion, de pasar estos momentos con ustedes, de tener el viaje que quisimos y pensamos que ya no tendríamos…

—Enserio? No será que… la que sola se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda? —me miro con los ojos entrecerrados de forma acusatoria—

—No… para nada… —presione mi pierna en su cosita mas fuerte y sentí su erección completamente dura bajo mi pie— yo no hago maldades… verdad profe? —lo mire y estaba completamente con la mirada baja, revolviendo el platillo con su tenedor.—

—Terminen de comer, tienen una reservación en el parque acuático para las 3 de la tarde… —no levanto la mirada en nigua momento—

—Profe! Son las 2:20! Mejor nos hubiera dicho mañana… —Naruto comenzó a pasarse el ramen sin masticar—

Todos nos apresuramos para comer rápido y subir a cambiarnos, en el parque no la pasamos muy bien, los chicos subían y bajaban por los toboganes, disfrutamos de las albercas naturales que conectaban con el mar, el profe Sasuke conversaba con el profe Guy pero sentía su mirada de vez en vez cuando estaba con las chicas en la piscina o tomando el sol, al regresar al hotel todos volvimos super cansados, algunos tuvieron ánimos de ir al restaurante como Naruto que decía que era comida gratis y aprovecharía, yo subí con las chicas al cuarto, pediríamos servicio a la habitación, cada una tomo una ducha ligera para relajarse y ordenar, me senté en la cama cuando tocaron.

—Quien será? —Ino se puso de pie y abrió la puerta— Frentona te buscan…

Me levante y me puse las pantuflas y camine a la puerta, lo vi de pie en el marco, hubiera deseado tener puesto algo más sexy y no esa estupida pijama de puerquito que me había regalado la cerda para pensar en ella… idiota! Ino se fue a sentar a la cama.

—Que ocurre? —me miraba atento, amaba esa mirada obscura sobre mí pero odiaba que fuera tan pesada, no sabia como sentirme, me ponía de los nervios, no sabia cómo interpretarla—

—Vamos a dormir…

—Si, ya me voy a dormir, solo ordenamos algo de comer y nos dormimos.

—No, me refiero a que venga a mi cuarto a dormir Haruno…

Si lo dijo tan sereno como si nada, como si Tenten, Hinata e Ino no estuvieran ahí…

—… Sus amigas ya lo saben no? Eso me dijo en el avión, no veo el problema para qué nos cubran o no?

Me quede perpleja, no estaba muy acostumbrada a que el fuera el que tomara la iniciativa y mucho menos que fuera tan abierto… pero me gustaba…

—Chicas nos vemos en la mañana!

Lo tome de la mano y sali casi corriendo de la habitación con él, estaba hospedado 6 pienso arriba del mío lo mas lejano de las habitaciones de nosotros para no tener tantos inconvenientes, abrió la puerta y su habitación era mucho, mucho mejor que la mía, tenia un jacuzzi, terraza amplia y una cama enorme, maldecía haberme puesto esa estupida bata de puerco! Le di un beso y camine a la puerta.

—A donde va Haruno?

—Eh… solo voy a mi habitación… olvide…olvide mi cepillo de dientes. —abrí la puerta—

—Aquí hay cepillos

—Bueno… mi crema… olvide mis cosas para la limpieza

—Haruno se acaba de bañar, que ocurre?

—Es que tengo esta bata de puerco… me hubiera dicho que venia y quizá hubiera empacado algo mas bonito… o me hubiera puesto algo mas sexy… —se acerco a mi y cerro la puerta— … solo iré a ponerme algo mas lindo y vuelvo rápido…

—Haruno como para que quiero que se vaya a cambiar si le voy a quitar la ropa…

—Eh…

—Pensaba ordenar algo de comer y ya después quitarle la ropa… pero sí tanto le disgusta la pijama de puerco quítesela y coma desnuda, no me molestara en absoluto.

Coloco el seguro en la puerta y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi pijama y la deslizo por mi cuerpo hasta que cayo al piso…


	30. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29 Insomnio**

Quería ordenar algo de comer, tenia mucho apetito después de estar toda la tarde en el balneario pero… tener a Haruno sin ropa acostada en la cama y semanas de no tener intimidad bien, no podía resistirme y mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado…

—Yo ordenare una hamburguesa con papas… —miraba el menú del restaurante— quizá la que viene en combo con una soda… que va a pedir?

—No sé… no eh visto el menú

Me senté a su lado en la cama recargando en el respaldo y la atraje a mí para abrazarla, se acomodo dándome la espalda mientras miraba la carta y me leía los platillos, miraba su cuerpo, era tan suave y hermoso, bese su hombro y la sentí estremecerse ligeramente pero continuo leyendo el menú, subí mi mano de mi agarre de su cintura hasta su pecho y masaje uno de sus senos, soltó una ligera risilla, la vi relamer sus labios pero continuo leyendo la carta, baje mi otra mano a su entrepierna y sentí como apretó sus piernas leyendo entre risas, coloque mi boca en su oreja lama su lóbulo y se estremeció, sus piernas temblaron y con presión metí mis dedos hasta su centro…

—Te pones difícil Haruno?

—En.. ensa.. ensalada cesar… con… ahhhhh!… ahhhh!…

Gimió ligeramente y echo su cabecita hacia atrás topándose con mi pecho, me incline ligeramente para besar sus labios y metí mas mis dedos en ella y comencé a masajearla, tense su pezon en mis dedos, masajeando su seno de forma suave…

Corve mis dedos en su interior acariciando su parte frontal, mi pulgar presionaba su clitoris, sentía sus pliegues tensarse de placer como suplicantes por que mis dedos llegaran mas y mas adentro de ella, baje mi mano a su cintura y la presione a mi cuerpo, restregando mi erección en su culo, comenzaba a dolerme la erección bajo los pantalones, que sentir esa fricción entre su cuerpo y el mío era un alivio por ahora.

Bombee mis dedos en su interior presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, su vagina se contrajo mas y mas hasta que se tenso sobre mi cuerpo y se vino en mi mano, saque mis dedos de su interior llenos de ella, se mantenía agitada sobre mi pecho sus labios temblaban, se giro buscando mi boca, sus manos se enroscaron en mi cuello y comenzó a besar, su manita bajo desesperada buscando liberar mi miembro, con desesperación zafo mii cinturón y bajo la cremallera, bajo mis bóxer ya húmedos por el liquido preseminal que ya había botado comenzó a masturbarme, la tumbe en la cama besándola, se subió encima de mi y comenzó a montarme recio, sentía sus brincos sobre mi verga, se movió muy duro y rápido, apoyándose de mi abdomen con sus manitas moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo…

—Tranquila… Haruno, —me miro— tranquila, no hay prisa, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos…

Me miro y se inclino para besarme, últimamente teníamos los minutos contados o nuestros encuentros muy improvisados que no podíamos disfrutar bien loq ue era entregarnos, la sujete a mi pecho con fuerza dejabdola inclinada ante mi, se resistió un poco…

—Profe así no puedo moverme

—No quiero que te muevas, disfrute Haruno…

Moví mi pelvis contra ella saliendo y entrado suave y lento, apretó sus manos a mis hombros, podía sentir como sus pliegues cedían a mi entrada, abrazando mi miembro por completo, como mis testiculos llegaban hasta su entrada por haberla llenado por completo y volvía a salir de ella de forma suave, quería que me sintiera todo, metí mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y talle su centro y comencé a moverme mas recio.

—Haruno, levántese un poco

—Eh… -se enderezo un poco apoyando sus manos en el colchón y comenzó a besarme, baje a su cuello e intente llegar a su pecho pero no alcanzaba.— que ocurre?

—No te alcanzo… levántate mas —la jale conmigo hacia el respaldo de la cama— sujétate del respaldo…

Me hizo caso y coloco sus manitas en el respaldo quedando mas levantada para mi, mi miembro entraba bien en ella y continue follandola, pose mi boca en su pezon, sabia cuando le gustaba que le hiciera eso, comencé a moderselo de forma suave tensando en mis dientes, y mire su carita roja y perdida de placer, pose mis manos en su culo, acariciandola, si bien Haruno era chica con pocos senos tenia un culo bien desarrollado, la apreté de los glúteos empujando hacia mi duro, comienzo a gemir mas duro.

—Ahhhh… ahhh…

Mordí mas duro su pezon y apretó sus piernas a mis costados con fuerza, sus ojitos se cerraron con fuerza, su vagina se estrecho sobre mi verga, mame con ansias sin dejar de ver sus gestos, su entrega, su placer de tenerme dentro de sentirme, volví a morderle su pezon succionando hacia mi mientras la penetre de golpe y presione su culo contra mi recio, escuche como nuestros cuerpos golpearon y ella grito

—Ayyyy! Ahhhhhhh! Ayyy profe!

Como me gustaba cogerla y sentirla mía mientras me decía profesor, era como una película porno donde el profesor se cogía a su alumna, solo que aquí no era una porno y yo si me la estaba cogiendo, seguí penetrándola duro y con fuerza la empujaba a mi cuerpo, lamía sus pezones mientras ella se retorcía de placer, estaba a punto de correrse, me salí por completo de ella, y la tome de la mano para llevarla hasta a mi.

—Que… que… ocu—curre? ahhh… ahhh… —su respiración estaba mas que agitada, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas.—

—Chupamela… —empuje mi miembro a su boca y ella obedeció metió mi miembro por completo en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo todo, jale su pierna izquierda y la atravesé quedando mi rostro en su entrepierna.— baja tu cuerpo, inclínate mas…

Bajo su cuerpo y comencé a lamerla, se estremeció pero siguió mamandome, sentía sus pechos sobre mi abdomen, su boca succionaba y su vagina quedaba respingado a la altura de mi boca, lengüetee su vulva recorriendo sus pliegues mientras ella movía sus caderas restregando su sexo en mi boca, succione cada detalle, con vehemencia mas cuando sentí como ella lamia mi pene y lo metía por completo en su boca sintiendo su estreches en su garganta la metérselo por completo a la vez que estrujaba mis bolas en sus manitas, no pude resistir y me vine en su boca apretadora del culo hacia mi boca penetrandola con mi lengua haciendo que se corriera de nuevo pero ahora en mis labios….

Nos quedamos tendidos por un rato en la cama en esa posición completamente agotados, después de un rato ella se levanto de mi cuerpo y se acomodo en mi pecho…

—Y bien qué va a ordenar para cenar?… yo quiero la hamburguesa con papas, pero después de jugar me dio mas hambre, así que pediré la doble, con queso extra jajaja

—Pide lo que quieras —bese su cabecita y tome el teléfono para pedir la orden al hotel—

Nuestro pedido llego y me coloque la bata para salir por nuestra comida, cenamos viendo la televisión acostados en la cama, yo recostado y ella sentada entre mis piernas mientras a abrazaba, era muy incomodo para comer, pero ella quería comer así y la verdad no me disgustaba del todo tenerla entre mis brazos.

—No se coma mis papas! —me miro enojada— le dije que pidiera el combo pero no quizo.

—No soy muy de comida chatarra Haruno, solo se me antojo una papa… —estire mi brazo para alcanzarle una papa mas, pero las alejo sonriéndome— no me va a dar papas?

—No! —alejo más la cajita de papas— son mías, comase sus espárragos que pidió! Iug!

—Deme papas! —me estire mas y le zafe una de su cajita, comenzó a peleármela y se me cayo sobre ella, se quedo pegada a su vientre con la catsup que tenia.—

—Vea lo que hizo!

—Igual nos vamos a bañar después… —se estiro para coger una servilleta— esperase yo la limpio…

Me incline y me comí la papa y lamí la catsup de su cuerpo, la vi ponerse nerviosa.

—…Lastima que no pedimos postre, el chocolate hubiera sido mas divertido Haruno…

La vi estirarse por el teléfono y llamar a recepción ordenando un postre que tuviera sirope de chocolate extra…

—Que hiciste Haruno? —me miro avergonzada— pediste… jajajaja

—No se ría! Usted dijo que seria mas divertido y yo pensé…

—Pero no lo dije para que lo ordenaras ahorita jajajaja ven aquí Haruno

La jale hacia mi y comencé a besarla, teníamos toda la noche juntos y comenzaría a disfrutarla con o sin chocolate…

Desperté un poco atontada por la alarma del profesor, lo vi ponerse de pie y caminar al baño, escuche que comenzó a llenar la bañera anoche ya no nos habíamos bañado estuvimos jugando hasta quedarnos profundamente dormidos ye estábamos mas que cochinos, llenos de dulce en el cuerpo y yo ni siquiera me había limpiado el semen cuando se corrió en mi de lo cansados que acabamos, nos duchamos juntos y me puse la pijama para irme de contrabando a mi habitación cuando entre las chicas aun dormían, me recosté en mi cama para dormir aunque fuera un poquito mas, me desperté con los gritos de Ino…

—Frentona! Cuantameee como te fue? Qué hicieron? A qué hora llegaste? Pensé que dormirías con él…!

—Ino… déjame dor-dormir…

—Vamos frentona, ya son las 9! Debemos bajar al comedor, el itinerario dice que a las 10:30 salimos a la playa en grupo.

—Ahhhh! Tengo sueño

Me levante como pude y me cambie de ropa, bajamos al desayunado y el profe se veia tan guapo con sus lentes de sol que sentía que me derretía de solo verlo, desayunamos todos en el comedor el profe conversaba con el profe Guy sobre las actividades y le mostraba un itinerario, yo permanecía sentada con las chicas.

—Sakura te sientes bien? —Naruto me miro—

—Eh? Si…

—Te miras muy cansada —Naruto extendió su mano y toco mi frente— No, no tienes fiebre, seguro te sientes bien?

—Sakura, esta todo bien? —El profesor Guy me hablo y lo mire, note que él profe Sasuke igual—

—Eh si…

—Te ves cansada… te sientes mal?

—No, es solo que anoche no pude dormir bien, —el profe Sasuke paso salivaba doraba ponerlo nervioso— tuve insomnio toda la noche, es por eso que ando un poco somnolienta profe jajaja pero es solo eso

—Segura? Si te sientes mal puedes quedarte a descansar en el hotel, el itinerario es algo pesado el día de hoy, iremos en el autobús hasta la playa del este y de ahi a la montaña… si quieres puedes quedarte a descansar —miro al profe Sasuke— usted puede llevar a los chicos y yo me quedo por si Sakura se siente mal y hay que llevarla al hospital.

—No creo que sea para tanto Profesor, ya le ha dicho Haruno solo es sueño, con que se duerma en el trayecto en el autobús bastara…

—Yo creo que si necesito quedarme profe Sasuke —él giro su rostro para verme— la verdad si me siento un poco mal, creo que anoche comí demasiado y eso no me dejo dormir —note como mordió su labio—

—Bueno en ese caso chicos apresuren para salir lo antes posible con el profesor Sasuke, y así no volverán tan tarde…

Me levante del comedor con las chicas, sentía la mirada del profesor sobre mi pero no me gire a verlo, me apresure a alcanzar al profe Guy en el pasillo cuando se dirigía con Lee al ascensor.

—Profe Guy puedo hablar con usted?

—Que sucede Sakura?

—En privado… por favor —Lee abordo el ascensor y me quede conversando con el profe Guy en el pasillo— lo que pasa es que de verdad me siento mal profe…

—Que? Tan mal esta… la llevare al hospital mas cercano Haruno, suba a mi espalda!

—Noooo! Profe cálmese… no es que me sienta tan, tan mal, pero si me gustaría reposar el día de hoy…pero no quiero que se quede por mi culpa, los chicos le han extrañado mucho y ellos quisieran guardar estos recuerdos con usted… si queremos al profe Sasuke pero usted siempre será nuestro profe consentido, —le sonreí y el acaricio mi cabeza— ademas Lee estará feliz de pasar estos días con usted, por mi no se preocupe…

—Pero Sakura no puedo dejarla aquí sola, usted es mi responsabilidad…

—No tengo que quedarme solita… que se quede el profe Sasuke… el también es el profesor responsable de nosotros, ademas como que también lo veo cansado a él pero creo que no le dijo nada de quedarse él por que le dio pena, como que es muy penoso…

El profe Guy se me quedo mirando y levanto la mirada en el pasillo, el profe Sasuke venia caminado con Naruto, el profe soltó un ligero bostezo y el profe Guy abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Profesor Uchiha que bueno que lo veo —el profe se adelanto para alcanzar al profesor—

—Que ocurre profesor Guy?

—Quería pedirle un favor, Lee quiere que nos tomemos unas fotos en la montaña… podría quedarse con Haruno a cuidarla por hoy? Mañana yo me hago cargo de ella, por favor profesor…

Levanto la mirada y me miro y le sonreí, aproveche que Naruto estaba tonteando con su móvil y le lance un besito mientras relamí mis labios.

—No hay ningún problema profesor… yo puedo quedarme con Haruno el día de hoy, vaya con el grupo sin cuidado, los esperaremos cuando vuelvan…

—Gracias profesor, sirve que también descansa.

El profe Guy abordo el ascensor con Naruto y el profe se acerco mas a mi.

—Haruno que le dijo al pro…

—Tenemos el día para nosotros solitos y es lo que importa mi amor—le di un piquito en la boca y me subí al elevador,— te alcanzo cuando se vayan en tu cuarto…

Se cerro el elevador y me quede de pie, mire alrededor y no había ningún alumno cerca al parecer todos habían corrido a prepararse para irse de inmediato, subí al otro elevador y me recargue en la pared, me quite los lentes tenia una ojeras enormes y un sueño del demonio, anoche no habíamos dormido casi nada y Haruno quería continuar con nuestro encuentro en mi habitación, debía tomarme algo para aguantar la faena que se me venia con mi verdugo.

Entre en mi habitación corriendo y busque en mi maleta mi maletín de higiene, busque y encontré las pastillas que necesitaba, tome el teléfono y ordene una soda de cola urgente junto con un poco de café soluble, espere a que me trajeran mi encargo, había pensado que los trucos para mantenerme despierto en la universidad jamas los volvería a usar…

No sabia como demonios le aguantaría el ritmo a Haruno.


	31. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30 Dormido**

Busque en mi maleta mi traje de baño que había comprado con Ino en el centro comercial era divino, saque mi sandalias de baño y un cambio de ropa mas seductor, los metí en mi bolsa de playa, las chicas solo me miraban atentas…

—Pero no dijiste que te sentías mal Saku? —Tenten me miraba confundida—

—Te duele algo Sakura-chan? —Hinata se levanto de la cama para mirarme de cerca— Si quieres me quedo contigo para cuidarte…

—A esta lo que le duele es otra cosa… pero apuesto que ahorita le van a dar su remedio jajaja —Ino me miraba burlona—

—Cierra la boca cerdita! Jajaja

—Es mas no le duele le pica jajajaja —Tenten soltó la carcajada al entender las insinuaciones de la cerda y Hinata solo se cubría la cara— Ay Hinata no te hagas si bien que ya le abriste las piernas a Naruto jajaja Sakura no ira a hacer nada diferente con el profe…

—Cerda, cállate!

—Ino-chan! —Hinata se cubría el rostro y todas nos reímos—

—Jajajaja, Ya vete Sakura, el profe debe estar esperándote —Tenten me abrió la puerta— nosotras te cubrimos…

Cuando llegue a la habitación del profe, los chicos habían bajado a la recepción para irse al balneario, el profe estaba recostado en su habitación cuando entre al parecer se había quedado dormido, tocaron a la puerta y abrí antes de que se despertara, había ordenado una soda de cola y café soluble… mire el tocador y vi unas pastillas, estaba planeando tomarlas para cortarse el sueño?… anoche casi no habíamos dormido, debía estar cansado apenas iba a acomodarme a su lado cuando se despertó.

—Haruno, no la sentí cuando llego—se recompuso en la cama—

—Si quiere podemos dormir un rato —me monte en la cama—

—No, solo me recosté un rato —se levanto para tomarse la soda—

—Eso lo hacen los chicos cuando quieren aguantar en las fiestas despiertos sin beber alcohol, —se detuvo en seco, se dio cuenta que había notado lo que intentaba hacer y lo vi ponerse nervioso— Vayamos a la playa… nos podemos dormir un ratito ahí… yo también tengo sueño

—Segura? —se giró y me miró—

—Muy segura —me acerque a él y tire al bote de la basura el cafe y metí la soda al frigobar— vamos a la playa y nos dormimos en el camastro amor —lo bese en los labios—

Arreglamos nuestra ropa para irnos a la playa, pedimos a uno de los empleados del hotel que nos indicaran que zona de la playa era la mas tranquila, queríamos estar solos y relajados o mas bien sin tantos mirándonos que se alarmaran por verme con el profesor, llegamos a una zona con poca gente, pusimos nuestras toallas en los camastros y nos recostamos juntos, el profe se quedo profundamente dormido mientras yo le daba besitos en el cuello y su pecho, hacia tan bonito aire y el clima era tan lindo que me quede dormida encima de él…

Desperté un poco mas relajado, sin duda la siesta me había caído bien, me removí y note que no estaba conmigo, mire el otro camastro y no la vi, donde se había metido, me senté para ver si la notaba en la zona, pero no estaba, busque mi pantalón y saque mi móvil para llamarle y sonó estaba en su bolso lo había dejado conmigo, me levante y no se notaba por ningún sitio. Me volví a sentar esperando que no demorara en volver, saque mi libro y me puse a leer un rato, escuche su voz chillona a lo lejos que provenía de la orilla de la playa, era ella venia con unos chicos muy sonriente, me sentí tranquilo de verla, pero muy incomodo de verla tan sonriente con esos chicos como si nada, me miro y me sonrió, levante mi libro y continue leyendo sin responderle, no entendía su actitud, me había preocupado por ella, y ella muy campante quien sabe donde con quien sabe quienes fueran esos tipos…

Llego corriendo conmigo y se sentó conmigo, me sonreía y respiraba agitada.

—Que bueno que despierta, vamos al agua esta riquísima!

—No…

—Pero de verdad esta riquísima, esta fresca y con este calor es tan refrescante…

—No…

—Podríamos hacer cositas bajo el agua —acaricio mi rodilla, me recline en el asiento y la quite—

—No tengo ganas Haruno…

—Casi no hay gente por aquí… podríamos jugar y lueg..

—Prefiero leer tranquilo, sí quiere irse a jugar adelante.

—Pero luego podríamos ir a..

—Haruno, no quiero, déjeme leer.

Ya no me respondió se levanto y camino a la playa, baje mi libro para mirarla y vi que uno de esos pendejos se le acerco, hablaban de algo pero no sabia de que, ella le sonreí pero era solo por cortesía la notaba algo taciturna quizá era por como le había contestado hacia unos minutos, el tipejo tomo uno de sus mechones y lo coloco tras su oreja y Haruno no le dijo nada, eso me cabreo mas, al parecer le había dicho algo de mi porque el tipo me miro y le respondió algo, los vi venir hacia mi y levante mi libro para evitarlos, pero de nada funciono…

—Buenas tardes Señor —Señor?! Me estaba hablando a mí ese mocoso pendejo con Sakura a lado? Y encima me llamaba señor?— Señor? Creo que ya se durmió de nuevo Sakura

Como se hablaban con tanta confianza, quien rayos era él para venir a hablarme y encima tutear a Sakura, baje mi libro y lo mire con fastidio…

—Quería pedirle permiso para que su hija pueda venir a una fiesta con nostros…

Cuando dijo hija sentí que me daba un infarto, Sakura lo miro nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear, cómo es que este idiota osaba decirme que era su papa?! Me levante enojado y Sakura se puso nerviosa, lo notaba por que movía la cabeza sin parar de un lado hacia otro sin poder articular palabra.

—Le dijimos que si querían venir los dos no había problema, pero me comento que usted prefiere leer su libro… por eso vengo a pedirle que deje ir a Sakura yo la cuidare y prometo llevarla a donde este hospedada a la hora que me indique señor.

Recordé cuando Sakura intentaba animarme para entrar al agua había intentado mencionar algo de hacer luego los dos, pero yo no la había dejado ni hablar.

—Él no es mi papa —Sakura por fin hablo no dejaba de observarme—

—Ah, no? —el chico la miro sorprendido— yo pensé… que era tu papa… —me miro apenado el chico, debía tener dos o tres años mas que Haruno.—

—Es mi novio —Haruno se abrazo de mi y le sonrió al chico—

—Tu que?!

—Verdad amor?

—Ella no ira a ninguna parte —me volví a recostar en el camastro y agarre mi libro—

Note que Haruno le dijo algo al chico que no escuche y volvió conmigo, él solo le sonrió y se fue, ella se recostó a mi lado abrazándome, yo seguía viendo el libro, y digo viendo por que no podía leerlo, estaba que trinaba de coraje, no solo Haruno se había ido con ese pendejo quien sabe a donde sin dercime nada sino que encima, el pendejo ese me habían dicho que era el papa de Haruno, pues cuantos años pensaba que tenia ese baboso?!. Sentí que Haruno me beso el cuello y jalo su toalla tapándonos.

—Haruno tengo calor —intente jalar la toalla para quitarla pero no pude, la sujeto fuerte— Haruno…

—Yo también tengo calor —la mire un poco molesto— solo será tantito…

Ya estaba harto de la situación y lo que menos quería era discutir con ella ahí en la playa, la deje que hiciera lo que quisiera y hojee mi libro, ella siguió con sus cosas y nos cubría bien a los dos, vi que levanto su rodilla hasta formar una pequeña carpa con la toalla a la altura de la cintura y sentí su manita meterse en mi bañador…

—Haruno… —la mire sorprendido— es un lugar publico, nos pueden ver comportese!—mire por instinto a los alrededores, pero había muy poco gente, y la que había estaban metidos en sus asuntos.—

—Eso es más excitante no lo cree profe?…

Comenzó a mover su manita y relamió su labios, sentía como bombeaba bajo la toalla, bajo un poco mi bañador y sentí como libero la erección que ya tenía, vi que se acercaban unas personas a nuestra dirección, se tumbo en mi pecho sin dejar de masturbarme.

—Haruno viene gente…

—Y le sugiero que se ponga a leer —me sonrió y se volvió a recostar en mi pecho—

Sujete mi libro y las personas pasaron cerca, demasiado cerca de nosotros y Haruno me seguía estimulando…

—Y luego qué paso? —me preguntaba como si no estuviera tocándome bajo la toalla, mientras esas personas nos cruzaban—

—El capitan Nemo… ab… a… abordó el Nautilius, junto con, con… Ned, Ned Land… para comenzar… el viaje…

Note que las personas se alejaban de nosotros con comentarios como "que bonito le esta leyendo un libro" "que linda niña" si supieran que era un monstruo esa cosa, sujetaba el libro solo por milagro, mis piernas comenzaban a temblar estaba por venirme, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes y me vine en su mano, ella beso de forma discreta mi pecho y subió mi bañador.

—Vamos a las regaderas para que se limpie… —me sonreía— y de ahí vamos al mar, ahora no me puede decir que no jajaja

Me levante como pude y la seguí estaba todo sucio, camine a los baños para limpiarme un poco mientras ella me esperaba afuera, salí y ahora si fuimos al mar a pasar un poco el rato, definitivamente ella sabia como bajarme el enojo, seguía un poco molesto pero ya no tanto, nadamos un poco hasta una parte de una profundidad media, el agua le llegaba al pecho a Haruno.

—Sabe nadar Haruno?

—Si, mama me envió a una escuela de natación cuando era niña

—Haruno usted aun es una niña… La envío ayer? Jajaja

—Jajaja… no sabia que le salía lo chistoso con el mar profe —me arrojo agua— me alegra que ya se le haya pasado el enojo profe…

—Hn?

—No se haga, estaba molesto hace un rato…

—Yo no estaba enojado —me eche un poco de agua en la cara y eche mi caballo hacia atrás—

—Entonces, porque no quería venir al agua conmigo? Cuando le pregunte me respondió muy feo —me miro seria—

—Haruno… soy responsable de usted no solo por el compromiso del viaje, también con su madre yo le di mi palabra de cuidarle, me desperté y no la vi que quería que pensara… —su carita se puso triste— y luego la veo llegar con quien sabe quien de no se donde…

Intente sonar molesto para que entendiera que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, pero al parecer había fallado Haruno se estaba riendo

—… Haruno de qué se ríe? Eso no estuvo bien…

—Jajaja… esta celoso… jajaja

—Haruno esto no es un juego, no estoy celoso.

—Claro que si… se enojo que haya ido con ese chico… por que si hubiera regresado y le hubiera dicho que había ido al servicio no se habría enojado tanto… esta celoso —se me monto agarrándose fuerte de mi, la sujete de la cintura — me gusta verlo celosos por mi

—No estoy celo… —me planto un beso—

—Una niña se perdió, —me quede mirándole— estábamos dormidos y escuche que alguien lloraba, me desperté y vi a una niña de pie cerca de nosotros, estaba profundamente dormido y no quise despertarlo me acerque a la niña y me dijo que se había perdido, la lleve a la estación de salvavidas mas cercano y ahí estaban sus familiares, en agradecimiento me invitaron a una fiesta que tendrían en su casa, les dije que no estaba sola que debía preguntar, el hermano de la niña me vino a acompañar para confirmarle la asistencia…

—Ese chico era el hermano?

—Si, —sus ojotes verdes me miraban atentos— creo que él pensó que era mi papa jajaja —ya estaba por hablar pero me volvió a besar, si que sabia callarme al instante— ya que supo que somos pareja, y que era obvio que no estaba interesado en ir y no iría yo, me disculpe con él y le di las gracias por la invitación y fue todo…

—Haruno debió despertarme…

—Estaba muy cansado de anoche y quería que pudiera dormir aunque sea un ratito —acaricio mi cabello acomodándolo— espero haya dormido bien por que esta noche no va a dormir de nuevo jajaja

Me beso y baje mi mano a su bikini metí mi mano y comence a acariciarla…

—Haruno quiere seguir aquí en el mar?

—Aja… ahhh… ahhhh —se aferraba a mi con fuerza—

—Y sí nos vamos al hotel ya?

—Vámonos ya profe por favor…


	32. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31 Decisión**

Entramos corriendo al hotel, abordamos en el ascensor jugueteando con toqueteos, cuando llegamos a nuestro piso continuamos besándonos hasta encontrar la habitación, la abrió rápido y entramos directo a la cama, me quito el sujetador y bajo mi bikini, se bajo el bañador y se me monto encima, me gustaba cuando tenia muchas ganas de jugar por que me dejaba sin aliento.

—Haruno girese…

—Eh?

—Que se voltee

Me gire rápido y me acomode en la cama, sentí que me separo las piernas y me levanto de las caderas, de inmediato me entro un terror indescriptible…

**Flash back…**

—Y que me la deja ir completa frentona te juro que me retorcí como gusano en sal como media hora del dolor.

—Te dolió mucho?

—Obvio que me dolió frentona! sentí que me desgarraba, no pude ni sentarme por una semana, hacer del baño me dolía horrores, créeme es lo peor que te puede pasar y eso que me lubrico, compramos unos botes en la farmacia y ni así evito que me doliera como me dolió…

—Pero en las películas porno no se ve que le duela…

—Frentona, las viejas esas ya están acostumbradas hasta que les den con un mazo no seas tonta

—Pero en los títulos dice "firts time" y no veo qué les duela… o sí?

—Sakura, de verdad?… creo que si te ponen un video que diga mi primera vez con un marciano tu te la compras, no seas boba! Son solo títulos cliché, que te den por el culo duelo horrible, te lo digo por experiencia, no dejes que te den por detrás!

—Si no me han dado por delante crees que voy a permitir que me den por atrás jajaja…

**Fin Flash Back**

Recordar la vez que Ino me contó como fue su primera vez por atrás me dio escalofríos, y en ese momento sentí que el profesor me acaricio el culo y entre en pánico…

—No, no, no quiero así no…

—Haruno, que ocurre?

—Por ahí no, dicen que duele mucho —sujete una de las almohadas y me cubrí, el profesor me miraba confundido—

—De qué habla Haruno?

—Que no quiero que me dé por detrás! No por ese orificio! —le arroje la almohada—

—Haruno, no le voy a dar por ahí.. —sujeto la almohada— que le pasa?

—Pero usted… me dijo que me girara y sentí que me sujetaba del culo…

—Me gusta agarraselo…. Pero no era esa mi intención de ir por ahí. —se sonrojo un poco—

—No? Ahhhh —me desplome en la cama mas que avergonzada pero de cierta forma mas relajada.— jajaja por un segundo pensé… —mire al profesor que me miraba con una ligera risilla— lo lamento arruine el momento, no es así?

—No pasa nada, me alegra que me lo comentara Haruno, se acostó a un lado de mi, por que tanto pavor a tener sexo anal?

—Usted lo ha hecho? —lo mire un poco emocionada—

—Hace años… pero no respondió por qué el miedo? No me diga que sus videos porno le dejaron un mal pensar jajaja

—No jajaja, lo que pasa es que la amiga de una amiga tuvo un encuentro así y dice que le dolió mucho y que ni se podía sentar ni para ir al baño… y le creo por que su cara de terror y miedo no eran fingidas —me beso la frente—

—Haruno, no todos los cuerpos son iguales, no todos reaccionan de la misma forma, aun así se debe tener mucho cuidado e higiene, es una zona muy sensible y si no se hacen las cosas bien se puede lastimar a la persona…

—Con la persona que lo hizo… — no sabia como demonios le estaba preguntando eso a él, saber cómo había cogido con alguien mas no era buena idea— fue difícil? Le dolió?

—Bueno… —lo vi suspirar— éramos algo jóvenes, queríamos experimentar y ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa, recuerdo que investigamos juntos sobre el tema, nos informamos sobre que cosas tener para hacer el encuentro mas placentero y sobre todo seguro mas para ella…

Si en definitiva era mala idea hablar de los encuentros sexuales del profe con sus anteriores parejas, la forma en la que hablaba de ella y como había suspirado al inicio no me agradaba…

—…que recuerde si se podía sentar y no hubo queja o amenos ella nunca me lo dijo, fue siempre muy linda y complaciente, lo repetimos en varias ocasiones y ella lo disfrutaba…

No, no era buena idea…

—… asi que no se haga ideas solo por que alguien le contó o alguien le dijo, si no quiere hacer algo o intentar cosas nuevas por que no le agradan que sea por que usted no se siente cómoda pero no deje que alguien mas decida por usted, dígale a su amiga que antes de hacer cosas que no sabe vaya con un ginecólogo o un educador sexual.

—Ok…

—Pero podemos continuar? No le tocare donde no quiera Haruno, lo haremos como hasta ahora…

—No ya no quiero.

—Eh?

—Me duele la cabeza…

Me gire sobre el colchón y busque mi bikini para ponérmelo, el profe me miraba desde la cama sin decir nada. Como con esa mujer hasta iban a buscar información para coger y conmigo tenia yo que andarle buscando para qué cogiéramos?! Todo este tiempo había pensado que él era tímido y muy chapado a la antigua y ahora me sale que se iba con su novia a buscar posiciones ya hasta el kamasutra! Habían ido hasta de compras por cositas! Y a mí me había hecho un teatrito por haber ido a una sex shop! Estaba furiosa, pero me contuve, me abroche el sujetador y agarre mi bolsa de playa…

—Se va a ir a su habitación Haruno?

—Si

—Se puede quedar aquí… Haruno todo bien?

—Si, solo que me empezó a doler la cabeza y mejor me iré a recostar a mi cuarto no deben demorar en volver los chicos, nos vemos profe!

—Haruno…

—Si? —lo mire y le sonreí—

—Descanse —lo vi levantarse y ponerse el bañador—

Salí de su habitación mas que enojada y me fui a mi habitación…

No entendía la reacción de Haruno cuando se fue, me metí al baño para limpiarme el cuerpo de la sal del mar, abrí la regadera y me metí, intente recordar lo sucedido y entender por que se había ido a su cuarto, pero no entendía… nuestra conversación había girado en torno al miedo que ella tenia por una posición sexual y de ahí se había ido, quizá mi comentario de que no se dejara llevar por miedos ajenos le había dado a entender que yo si quería hacerlo y que no me importaba su miedo? No entendía que sucedía… ademas Haruno era una chica muy inteligente y no se enojaba por cosas insignificantes, Haruno si no quería que le diera por detrae simplemente no me dejaría y haríamos lo que ella quisiera, así que esa opción no debía ser… pero por que demonios se había ido de la habitación?! Golpee la pared mientras escurría el agua, esperaba que solo fuera ese "dolor de cabeza" cómo ella decía, ya la vería más tarde y hablaríamos tranquilos.

Salí del baño y revise mi móvil tenia mensajes del trabajo, unos de Itachi, papa y mama, revise todos, el de papa me hablaba de unos tramites que quería que hiciera por él, Itachi me recordaba unas reuniones a mi regreso y preguntaba como nos la estábamos pasando Haruno y yo, mama me preguntaba cuando llevaba a Haruno de nuevo a la casa, le respondí que la llevaría el fin de semana a comer, enseguida me respondió que nos esperaría con una comida preparada por ella, sonreí y me acosté a dormir un rato, esperaba que en la noche Haruno viniera a mi habitación y terminar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente hacia unos minutos…

Desperté un poco desorientado, estaba en completa oscuridad, busque mi móvil y eran las 8 me había quedado mas que dormido, me lave la cara y revise el móvil, el profesor Guy había llegado hacia rato y habían bajado al comedor para tomar la cena hacia 20 minutos, me aliste y baje para ver a Haruno, pero al llegar al comedor no la vi por ningún lado…

—Buenas noches, srta. Yamanaka —me acerque a su amiga—

—Buenas noches profesor Sasuke —se levanto y camino con su plato a la barra del buffet—

—Haruno, se sigue sintiendo mal? —tome un plato para servirme—

—Ah… sí, si le sigue doliendo la cabeza profe y prefirió dormirse, le subió Hinata un plato de comida pero ya mañana estará bien profe… solo necesita dormir.

—Le duele la cabeza aun?

—Si, debe ser migraña… bueno si me disculpa profe debo ir a cenar, Tenten me esta esperando.

Me fui a sentar con el profesor Guy y mire el comedor, en efecto la srta. Hyuga no estaba, quizá mas noche iría a ver a Haruno para cerciorarme que estuviera bien, comencé a comer sin dejar de pensar en Haruno.

Estaba acostada con Hinata comiendo palomitas, helado y galletas, viendo una película, no tardo en subir Ino, al parecer el profe le había preguntado por mí, me gire y hundí mi rostro en la almohada.

—Frentona, estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua!

—Que?! Yo?! Enserio? —le arroje unas palomitas—

—Para empezar fue tu culpa, esas cosas no se preguntan, una nunca debe preguntar por las "ex" ni ellos por los chicos con quien hemos salido!… es como si te dijera "oye con cuantos has cogido?" Eso no se pregunta!

—Ino creo no esta a discusión si debió o no hacerlo, creo que a Sakura lo que le dolió es que él con aquella chica le ponía ganas y con ella no —Tenten me abrazo—

—Tenten si me entiende… —me abrace de ella—

—Frentona no has escuchado ese refrán que dice "lo que no fue en tu año, no te hace daño" hablado con él, te das cuenta que es la ultima noche en este paraíso y tu estas tragando palomitas y viendo —miro la televisión— estas viendo diario de una pasión, es enserio?

—Ino, es que si lo hubieras escuchado, hasta suspiro cuando la menciono y encima dijo que habían investigado juntos y habían buscado cosas para … ya sabes… y conmigo? Tengo yo que andar detrás de él… —Hinata me abrazo—

—Sakura Chan yo creo que Ino tiene razón porque no hables con el profesor, sino fueras importante para él, no haría tantas cosas por ti… el viaje no creo que nos lo haya dado por ser los mejores alumnos, recuerda que lo enviamos al hospital… lo hizo por ti.

Hinata termino de hablar cuando tocaron la puerta, Tenten fue a abrir y era él, no sabia que hacer o decir…

—Puedo pasar?

—Eh… si, Sakura te buscan

Entro y miro la cama llena de dulces y palomitas, Hinata se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta con Tenten e Ino.

—Los dejamos solos —malditas cobardes, me dejaron sola—

—Gracias… —me miraba atento—

—Ya me siento mejor…

—Me imagino… comiendo helado y golosinas se curo?

—Creo se me habia bajado la azucar… —me talle los ojos, debía tenerlos mas que hinchados—

—Haruno que ocurre?

—Nada…

—Pues vamos a dormir, traiga su pijama de puerco que ya es tarde y mañana iremos al centro de la ciudad y de ahí volvemos a Tokio…

—Me quiero quedar con las chicas —me miro un poco sorprendido— ya no las veré después de hoy, Tenten ira a la preparatoria que esta al sur de la ciudad, Hinata se ira una preparatoria privada e Ino aun no sabe… esta seria como una pijamada de despedida.

—Entiendo… —me beso la frente— descanse nos vemos mañana.

—Igual…

Salió de la habitación y las chicas entraron corriendo para saber qué ocurría.

—Que sucedió Frentona, te iras con él?

—No… aquí me tiene fácil, pero cuando volvamos yo soy siempre la que busca tener momentos juntos, veremos si el hace algo por que tengamos nuestros encuentros ahora que volvamos… ahora si quiere algo de mí le va a costar, se va a tener que esforzar.

El viaje termino, Haruno disfruto la mañana del viaje con sus amigas y lo entendía ya no se verían mas, la veía muy feliz con ellas, yo mientras tenia que soportar al profesor Guy mientras intentaba leer mi libro, salimos del hotel para ir al aeropuerto, Haruno de nuevo viajo conmigo y se durmió todo el viaje, al parecer la pijamada había durado todo la noche e iba a agotada, en el aeropuerto la esperaba su tío y no pude llevarla a su casa.

—Vendrá su tío?

—Si me envío un mensaje que me espera en el área del equipaje, nos hablamos —me sonrió y echo a correr por el pasillo—

Esa misma noche le envíe un mensaje a Haruno para saber que hacia, me respondió casi 2 horas mas tarde para avisarme que ya iría a dormir, que había ayudado a su madre con la cena y no había escuchado su móvil… al otro día me levante para ir a la oficina y durante todo el día no recibí los mensajitos que Haruno acostumbraba a enviarme, ni una llamada, nada, en un momento libre le llame y al parecer estaba con su madre en el hospital se había anotado como voluntaria visitando pacientes de la 3ra edad… toda la semana estaría metida en el hospital con su madre, se me hacia un gesto muy noble de ella y una forma muy útil de pasar sus vacaciones, así se fue casi toda la semana, hasta el viernes que le pedí que el sábado no hiciera planes pues mi madre haría una comida para nosotros al principio la sentí dudar por lo que hable con su madre para el permiso y no hubiera ningún problema, me despedí de ella…

El sábado fui por ella con Dai para evitar al tío insoportable y salimos los tres desde la mañana al parque de diversiones, se lo debía a Dai y así pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos Haruno y yo, pero lejos de eso Haruno parecia mas una niña de la edad de Dai, corría de un juego a otro con él y yo solo era el niñero, ni siquiera pudimos estar un rato juntos o poder convivir por que se la paso jugando con Dai, era un reverendo idiota por que sentía hasta celos de que pasara mas tiempo con mi sobrino que conmigo… la comida con mi madre no fue diferente, Haruno se la paso todo el rato con mi mama platicando de su servicio como voluntaria en el hospital…

—Entonces te gusta la medicina?

—Si, la verdad es que con mama eh crecido prácticamente entre hospitales y el mundo de la medicina no me es ajeno… quisiera ser tan buena doctora como mi mama…

—Tu madre es la doctora… Tsunade? —mi padre le dirigió la palabra a Haruno por primera vez—

—Si, es mi mama…

—Eh escuchado de ella en las noticias, excelente Doctora tu madre niña

—Gracias señor…

—Cariño puedes ir comprar un poco de pan, pensé que la chica del servicio había comprado y no hay…

—Si mama… —me levante para ir en el coche y tome a Haruno de la mano— Haruno quiere ir?

—No, me quedo ayudarle a su mama —se acerco a mi madre y la abrazo— quiero aprender como guisa su arroz

—Que nenita tan bonita… vamos cariño te mostrare como guiso el arroz que tanto le gusta a Sasuke kun

Las veces que podíamos aprovechar si bien no para coger, pero al menos estar un poco solos Haruno me había declinado y se la pasaba pegada a mi mama, no entendía bien por que esa actitud, al terminar la llevaba a su casa con Dai. Al llegar Dai insistió en Sakura me acompañara a dejarlo.

—Anda Sakura, te quiero mostrar el nuevo carro a control remoto que me dio mi mama…

—Es que mi mama dice que no puedo Dai..

—Ve, que te muestre el carrito y que te venga a dejar después —su madre me sonrió al parecer ya me había ganado un poco mas su confianza, claro no sabia que yo había asistido al viaje escolar—

—La traeré enseguida sra. Tsunade.

Conduje a la casa de Izumi y Dai nos mostró su carrito y estuvimos un poco con él, después regresamos en el coche podíamos ir a mi departamento rápido y decirle a su madre que Dai se había emocionado mostrándonos su carrito…

—Quiere ir a mi departamento un rato Haruno?

—Mejor en otra ocasión…

—Esta todo bien? —me estacione y la mire—

—Si… es solo… solo que me esta bajando y mucho, me empezó a bajar hoy y así no me siento muy cómoda —miro hacia la ventana—

—Ah… ok… eh… no pasa nada yo entiendo, —encendí el coche un tanto avergonzado por presionarla estando en sus días, entendía que las chicas en sus momentos no sentían del todo bien y conduje a su casa— no se preocupe, —tome su mano y la bese— trate de descansar Haruno.

Haruno entro a su casa y su madre solo me saludo y entro con ella, solo mire la puerta cerrarse cuando escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

—Me invita un café… tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Hablar?

—Si… camine


	33. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32 Juguetes**

—Me invita un café… tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Hablar?

—Si… camine

Subimos a mi auto y conduje a una de las cafeterías mas cercanas, buscamos una mesa y se sentó frente a mí.

—La verdad es que iba a verla a ella pero al verla hi, vi mi oportunidad, sabe que mi conversación con usted puede ser considerada traición?

—No sé ni porque estoy aquí con usted, srta. Yamanaka…

—No se haga, si bien que sabe… Sakura.

—Que ocurre?

—Usted sabe que Sakura esta actuando raro con usted.

—Que ocurre y hable sin rodeos Yamanaka.

—Sakura esta muy molesta con usted y a decir verdad le doy la razón a ella… si me lo hubieran hecho a mi quizá lo terminaba, pero entiendo que de cierto modo usted no tiene la culpa de forma directa… pero bueno también es su culpa porque no se en que pensaba para decirle, esas cosas no se dicen profesor…

Yamanaka hablaba y hablaba y no me decía nada en concreto o al menos no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que me decía, hablaba de que yo había hecho no se que con Haruno y ella estaba molesta por eso que yo había hecho, pero en si no me decía nada…

—Yamanaka… cierre la boca —me miro confundida— hable claro y deje de darle tanta vuelta al asunto…

—Sakura se enojo por que usted le contó que estuvo con otra novia y con ella usted si le ponía ganas y con ella no…

—Que?!

—Pue si que con esa novia hasta compraba cositas para pasarla bien y con Sakura no, dice que la primera vez ni uso condón profe… dice que ni se preocupo que fuera su primera vez casi la lastima y con esa otra novia usted si le ponía interés y se preocupaba por ella, porque no quería lastimarla y a ella se la dejo ir sin…

—Que?!

—Pue si profe pobre Saku me pongo en su lugar y hasta a mí me dolería… se nota la diferencia que hizo, pero ya viéndolo así me pongo en su lugar eso fue antes de conocerla… ahhh! pero para que le dijo, ahora Saku piensa que usted no le pone ganas a lo que tienen…

—Que?!

—Profe deje de estar diciendo "que?" "que?" "que?" No tiene otra cosa que decir?

Estaba atónito de escuchar a Yamanaka hablar como si nada de mi relación con Haruno, mas bien de nuestras intimidades como sin estuviéramos hablando de que postre pedir… aunque ahora que lo decía entendía mejor el comportamiento de Haruno conmigo, en estos últimos días, Sakura me había evadido por completo y evitaba nuestros encuentros…

—Profe… profe… —Yamanaka me miraba confundida—esta usted bien?

—Gracias por el cafe… —pague y sali de la cafeteria—

Me desperté y baje a desayunar vi a mama tomando café con el tío Tobirama y me acerque a la barra cuando lo vi sentado tomando café con ellos al profe Sasuke, no dijo nada siguió tomando café.

—Buenos días mi amor —mama me abrazo— quieres un poco de cereal?

—Si… —me acerque a la barra—

—No me va a saludar Haruno?

—Buenos días… —me senté a su lado— me aviso que vendría?

—No, por eso vine temprano para hablar con su madre, mis padres me avisaron en la noche que quieren hacer un viaje familiar a Shikoku, y venia hablar con su madre para que le de permiso de asistir, claro que si ella quiere ir no habrá ningún problema, será un viaje familiar, irán mis padre, Dai usted y yo.

—Le decía al profesor…

—Llameme Sasuke por favor —le sonrió a mi mama—

—Esta bien… Sasuke, jajaja le decía que no puedo, ahora mismo tengo varias cirugías programadas que no puedo cancelar y tu tío se le terminaron las vacaciones y debe volver a Corea, pero no hay ningún problema de que vayas si irá toda su familia…

—En serio ma? —me sorprendió al reacción de mi madre—

—Si… —mama miró al profesor— pasaran por ella rumbo al aeropuerto, no?

—Si pasaremos por ella en la tarde… mis padres quieren conocerle Tsunade. —desde cuando acá mi madre y él se tuteaban tan confiadamente, me sentía como en un sueño extraño—

—Hoy? —mire al profesor a mi mama y al tío Tobirama que era el único que no estaba muy de acuerdo pero era cierto que al otro día se regresaba a corea— el viaje es hoy?

—Si, así que haga maletas Haruno —se bebió el café de un golpe y se levanto— nos vemos a las 6 Haruno.

—Le acompaño a la puerta —camine rápido detrás de él para sacarle mas información—

—Le sugiero que empaque sus juguetes Haruno —abrió al puerta y salió sin esperar que yo le respondiera.

Subí corriendo ha hacer mi maleta, estaba muy confundida sobre ese viaje, se supone que me haría la difícil para estar con él y que ahora él hiciera lo imposible por estar juntos y venia a llevarme de viaje con su familia… me emocionaba mucho la idea de irme con él, la semana pasada nuestro viaje no había terminado tan bonito que digamos, pero donde quedaba mi orgullo herido? Así no podía yo… eso era injusto, de igual forma empaque mis juguetes…

El profe llego y toco el timbre, mama abrió y escuche que recibía a alguien más. Debian ser sus papas con Dai, baje corriendo y vi a su mama.

—Sakura-chan, que linda te miras —me abrazo— Le prometo que su hija estará muy bien cuidada sra. Tsunade…

—Dime Tsunade por favor…

—Solo si me llama Mikoto jajaja—de pronto esa escena me dio miedo mama tan sociable haciéndose amiga de la mama del profe—

—Mama perderemos el avión… —el profe intervino—

—Cierto… nos vemos cuando regresemos,

—Y su esposo? pensé que también pasaría

—Lo lamento, pero a mi nuera… la ex esposa de mi hijo Itachi se le hizo tarde llevar a mi nieto y mi marido tuvo que ir por él de emergencia, nos encontramos todos en el aeropuerto.

—Bueno pues que les vaya bien se divierten mucho, ya le conoceré en otra ocasión.

El profe subió mis maletas al coche y mi mama le entrego un documento firmado donde autorizaba que yo viajara bajo su tutela, así como también un documento donde yo quedaba bajo su responsabilidad bajo cualquier percance, al llegar al aeropuerto el profesor bajo mis maletas y las de él… su mama bajo del lado del copiloto y se subió del lado del conductor.

—Gracias mama, te debo una…

—Cuídense mucho Sasuke kun —la señora le sonrió— se divierten Sakura-Chan.

—Usted no va air? —la mire sorprendida—

—No jajaja…—encendió el auto y se fue—

—Su mama se fue… —mire como se alejaba el coche—

—Si, —tomo su maleta y avanzo— apresurese Haruno que nos deja el avión…

Le seguí rápido hacia el área de documentación de equipaje, el guardo mi pasaporte y los documentos que le dio mi mama, vi que caminamos a la sala de abordar pero no era de salidas internacionales, eran salidas nacionales.

—A dónde vamos?

—Haruno, no pregunte… —se acerco a la chica de abordaje y le entrego los tickets—

—La chica es menor de edad, que es de usted?

—Mi novia —la señorita le miro un poco consternada

—Ella no puede viajar con usted si no es con la autorización de sus padr…

—Aquí tiene —le extendió las hojas que mama le había dado— tengo la autorización de su madre—

—Pueden abordar —la mujer nos sonrió algo nerviosa—

Durante el viaje el profe se la paso dormido, solo supe que era cierto que iríamos a Shikoku porque el piloto lo había voceado al despegar pero hasta ahí, cuando aterrizamos el profe despertó y bajamos, él no me decía mas y yo solo le seguía, llegamos a un departamento frente a la playa a las afuera de la ciudad era un departamento pequeño.

—Ahora sí me va decir que es todo esto?

—Son vacaciones Haruno… —metió su maleta a la habitación y después regreso por la mía—

Camine detrás de él y vi la habitación era un departamento sencillo no tenia muchas cosas solo lo básico, no había ni camas debía extenderse el futón sobre el tatami que era plegable, solo habia una habitación y la sala con el comedor era uno solo, era un departamento de lo mas tradicional, parecía una pequeña cabaña. Me asome a la ventana y ya estaba oscureciendo habíamos viajado por poco mas de hora y media

Lo escuche que puso a llenar la tina de baño y había tendido el futón, después fue a la cocina, ninguno de los dos hablaba, si yo no iniciaba la conversación podíamos pasar horas sin hablar…

—Tengo hambre —me podía mas el hambre que el orgullo—

—Tenemos comida…

—Como es que hay comida hecha? De quién es la casa?

—Airbnb

—De quién?

—La aplicación Haruno, la rente y le solicite a la persona que de favor tuviera algo la nevera cuando llegáramos…

—Ah… no sabia que era eso, —me senté con él en la barra—

—Quiere comer antes o quiere que nos bañemos primero?

—Tengo mucha hambre…

Cenamos en silencio, él no hablaba y yo no cedería, si bien estaba que se me quemaba la piel por arrojarme a sus brazos no lo haría. Terminamos de comer y fui a sacar mi pijama y mi ropa interior, me metí a la bañera, rato después escuche que el entro desnudo.

—Hagase al frente para que entremos los dos

Me hice al frente y sentí cuando se sentó atrás de mi, sentir sus cositas en mi trasero me hicieron desearlo mas de lo que ya lo deseaba en ese momento, hubiera preferido ducharme sola para poder tocarme y saciar un poco las ganas de montármele y ahora no podía, me abrazo y comenzó a besar mi odio, acaricio mis pechos y sentí su mano bajar a mi vagina, como disfrutaba de su tacto, aunque solo fuera un ligero toqueteo ël lo hacia tan bien, sus manos eran perfectas sabían que punto tocar y a que ritmo hacerlo, sus dedos eran mágicos, ni siquiera yo alcanzaba un orgasmo como él me hacia lograrlo y eso que era mi cuerpo y yo debía conocerlo mejor… sus manos conocían mejor mi cuerpo, cada rincón y cada parte, sus manos sabían como tocarme y en este momento me lo estaba demostrando…

Hundió sus dedos en mi y me retorcí contra su pecho, comenzó meterlos y sacarlos mientras manoseaba mi pecho, restregué mi culo contra su verga y la sentí durísima, eso me ponía mas caliente… deseaba tanto montarlo, sentirlo dentro… que podía mas mi calentura o mi orgullo? sentí como saco sus dedos de mi interior…

—Haruno porque me dijo que le estaba bajando? —saco su mano del agua completamente limpia—

—Creo que ya se me quito… —me gire para verlo pero era obvio que no me creía—

—Haruno que ocurre? Y será mejor que me diga la verdad… lleva días así.

—No pasa nada

—Haruno…

—De verdad… no

—Haruno!

—No pasa nada…

Se levanto de la tina dejándome ahí, se enredo la toalla.

—Si va a estar en ese plan de niña chiquita ahora mismo nos regresamos a Tokio y hablo con su madre para terminar nuestra relación.

—No, yo no… —sentí que el corazón se me salía y me levante corriendo, brinque la tina para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo pero me resbale callándome al piso— Ahhh! Me duele

—Haruno… que le paso…

Se inclino para ayudarme a levantar y me cargo a la cama, me salía sangre de la nariz fue por un poco de papel y me reviso, al parecer solo había sido un pequeño golpe que se veía mas escandaloso de lo que era, yo no paraba de llorar, en parte por que me dolía el golpe y por que no quería que el profe me dejara, si quería hacerlo sufrir para que se esforzara por mi pero no perderlo.

—Haruno no brinque en la bañera es peligroso, debió resbalarse.

—Ah… me duele —no podía dejar de llorar—

—Déjeme terminar de limpiarle —limpio todo— iré por su ropa para que se vista —seguía desnuda tendida en el futon—

—No yo no me quiero ir, no quiero que me termine… yo solo quería que usted se esforzara por mi, ahh

—Haruno yo no la voy a terminar —se acomodo en la cama y me abrazo— disculpe por asustarla así… lo dije porque es obvio que usted no me quiere decir que le pasa y quiero que me tenga confianza… que ocurre?

Cuando decidí ponerle un limite para que se abriera conmigo no pensé que correría detrás de mi y se resbalaría ahora la tenia en la cama tratando de contenerle el sangrado, no paraba de llorar, nunca la había visto llorar y se me partía el corazón y me sentía como la mierda misma por que era mi culpa. Se había quedado callada hasta que hablo.

—Es que ese día que…hip…que me contó de su novia hip… dijo que con ella usted hip… se preocupaba por ella hip… y hasta buscaban cositas hip.. y con … con.. conmigo ahhhh

Se soltó a llorar y la abrace, sabia bien que era lo que pasaba gracias a Yamanaka, pero quería saberlo de ella, que me tuviera la confianza, había sido un tonto al hablar sin pensar, quizá había sido el calor del momento y no había pensado en ella, era como si Haruno me hubiera contado de alguna experiencia sexual con otro hombre, no me hubiera gustado oírla…

—Haruno… para empezar esa chica nunca fue mi novia — me miraba con sus ojostes verdes llenos de lagrimas— en ese entonces yo era un adolescente no sabia muchas cosas era inexperto y me daban miedo hacer cosas nuevas por eso investigaba y trataba de hacer las cosas bien para no fallar… uno como hombre siente ese compromiso de hacerlo bien… de quedar bien con la chica en cuestión… no se compare con ella, no diga que no me preocupo, usted es lo mas importante para mi y si ya no investigo esas cosas es por que es claro que ya tengo mas experiencia y se que hacer y que no hacer…

Se tallo sus ojos limpiándose las lagrimas, baje el papel y ya no le salía sangre.

—… me gustaría ir a comprar cosas con usted y hacer cosas que hacen las parejas, pero entiendo si bien ya tenemos el permiso de su madre nuestra relación no es bien vista —vi que se quedo pensando— pero podemos hacer esto —la acomode en mis brazos y alcance el móvil de la cómoda y abrí una pagina— podemos pedir por internet lo que queramos…

—Es una sex-shop en linea? —me miro atenta y miro la pagina—

—Si, llegara a mi departamento y lo pagare con mi tarjeta, si quiere pedir algo desde su ordenador puede hacerlo usando nuestra cuenta. —me beso en la mejilla y tomo mi móvil en sus manos y comenzó a revisar la pagina— aunque preferiría que encargáramos las cosas juntos, para que vea que cosas me gustan a mi, y yo ir viendo que le gusta a usted Haruno…

—A mi me gusta esto —me señalo una tanga de gomita—

—A mi no Haruno…

—Pero es de Gomita… es de cereza…

—SI Haruno pero el que se la va a comer soy yo… no usted, no soy fan de los dulces

—Eso es verdad jajajaja… que es esto? —di click en un anillo vibrador vaginal—

—Es para estimular… quiere encargarlo, podemos probarlo, quizá le guste.

—No, sigamos viendo…

—A mi me gusta este —señale un baby doll con un vibrador incluido a control remoto—

—Eso que es?

—Es un conjunto de lencería… me gustan esas cosas en una mujer… —bese su cuello— ademas trae un vibrador… nos divertiríamos mucho. —relamí mis labios—

—Yo traje mis juguetes, compre un negligé con su baby doll y otras cositas

—Bueno mañana que amanezca mejor las usaremos… —le di un besito en la mejilla—

—Pero ya me siento mejor, miré —se giro y en efecto ya no le salía sangre, solo tenia su narizita roja, parecía reno y me empece a reír de lo que pensé— de que se ríe?

—De nada amor —la bese— ponte el neglige y modelame…. —brincó de la cama para ir a buscar a su maleta— Haruno no ande brincando por favor!

—Ya no lo haré jajaja…

Después de un rato en el baño, salió y la vi, se miraba hermosa, tenia unas medias a medio muslo sujetadas por un ligero, una faldita cortita, un corsé con un escote profundo, tenia unas orejitas y una colita se veía muy linda, tierna pero a la vez seductora…

—Le gusta? —se dio la vuelta con un brinquio ligero— es de gatita la chica de la tienda me dijo que era de mi talla y se me vería bien…

NO dije nada no podía dejar de mirarla… sé acerco un poco dudosa, quizá al no recibir respuesta de mí pensó que no me había gustado.

—Venga Haruno…

—No le gusto?

—Al contrario… me encanto, se ve muy bien —se acerco rápido a mi—no… espere, regrese a donde estaba y venga a mi pero gateando… —me miro confundida pero lo hizo— Inclínese un poco mas…

Bajo mas su pecho al futón y gateo hacia mi, se veía tan seductora, agradecía haber aclarado las cosas con Haruno y que las cosas salieran bien después de todo, me quite la toalla de y la hice a un lado le extendí la mano y se acerco a mi lento, la guíe hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a lamerme, cerré los ojos y me recosté por completo en el futon, coloco sus manitas a los costados de mi piernas y lo metía por completo en su boca, la sentía su hundirme hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta, como me envolvía, mientras su lengua acariciaba mi miembro, se hundió mas profundo y tosió un poco, se levanto a brinquitos hasta su maleta y la trajo consigo.

—Que hace Haruno? —me recompuse sobre mis brazos aun recostado—

—Shuuuu… —saco un frasco y derramo algo sobre mi pene, se sentía caliente, pero no era algo que quemara, al contrario se sentía mas que bien—

—Ahhhh… —era un calor extraño que a la vez se sentía fresco— que es eso Haruno?

—Es un lubricante que sensibiliza la zona… es sabor chocolate, y este me lo voy a comer yo…

Se inclino y comenzó a chuparme con mas ganas, sentí que cada centímetro de mi miembro lo succionaba con ganas, rozando cada detalle, saboreaba cada parte de él y en efecto el calor que se sentía me daba mas placer su aliento con la fricción me hicieron venirme en menos de 3 minutos, le llene la boca de mi y me doble retorciéndome de placer, Haruno se separo de mi y se trago todo, se giro para sacar otro de sus "juguetes", agarro un antifaz de gatita y se lo puso, con el no vería nada, quito su faldita dejando solo su tanga con el ligero, me acerque a ella para quitarle el corsé, di gracias al cielo que el broche fuera de belcro y no de agujeta y tuviera que desanudarlo, se lo quite dejándola en topless…

—Puede ver que hay en la bolsa… —sonrió ligeramente y abrí su bolsita de "juguetes"—

Revise su arsenal y tenia mas lubricantes de sabores, condones comestibles de sabores, un anillo, vi una balita y la tome junto con un lubrincante sabor sandía, esperaba no estuviera muy dulce, aunque la tortura del dulce lo valía, coloque un poco en sus pezones y la noté estremecerse, le di unos ligeros besos y en efecto se sentía mas caliente apretó sus manitas al futon tratando de resistir, succione su pezon y solo un pequeño gritito

—Ahh!

La sujete de la cintura con fuerza y la presione a mi boca y continue chupando sus pechos, lamí cada parte y me separe de ella, quité los nudos de las laterales de su tanga y la quite le rocié un poco de lubricante en su vagina y me incline para besarla, no estaba mal, no estaba tan dulce, talle mi lengua y ella se estremeció, comencé a lamerla mas y mas vi que se tumbo sobre las sabanas y succione sus pliegues, ahogo un grito con sus manitas tapando su boca…

—NO haga eso Haruno —jale sus manos y las agarre con las mías, baje mi boca su coño y comencé a comerlo— estamos solos, no hay nadie cerca, nadie nos escuchara… quiero oírla gritar…

—Ahhh… ahhh…esta… seguro? —le sonreí y metí mi lengua en ella y succione sus pliegues de nuevo, ella se retorció de placer, sus piernas se tensaron a mis lados—

—Muy seguro Haruno…

Solté sus manos y metí mi dedo en ella mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con su clitoris, se sentía caliente su zona por el lubricante, ella se retorció aun mas… sus piernitas temblorosas enroscadas sobre mi cuello se tensaban con fuerza, sus manos presionaban fuerte mi cabeza hundiendo mi boca mas en ella, buscando desesperadamente que mi boca probara cada rincón de ella, y mis dedos la penetraran mas…

—Oh mi dios! Oh midios! ahhhhhh! —se tenso por completo y sus pezones se pararon por completo, sus cuerpo se arqueo erizándose por completo

La sentí venirse y perder todas sus fuerzas, me separe de ella dejándola tendida en el futon, con sus orejitas y su colita, su negligé y sus medietas toda una gatita sucia en mi cama… saque la balita de la bolsa y me acerque a su oido.

—Quieres ver lo siguiente o prefieres seguir con la mascara?

—… no sé…

—Tengo la balita…

—Quiero ver —se quito el antifaz y se relamió los labios—

—Contra la pared, —se fue hasta la parte en la que el futon pegaba con la pared y se sentó recargada de la pared.— abre las piernas… —Separo sus piernitas mirándome atenta— abre con tus deditos—

—Eh? como?

—Así —acerque mis dedos a su vagina y separe sus labios vaginales dejando su entrada libre— Hazlo tu…

Hizo lo que le pedí, abriendo con su deditos, introduje la balita en ella, se estremeció un poco, estaba nerviosa, sabia como hacerlo pero quería que ella aprendiera como metérsela y usarla, que aprendiera bien como tocarse y explorar su cuerpo…

Sujete el control remoto de la balita y la encendí… comenzó a vibrar en ella y se estremeció toda, note como la piel se le erizo y sus pezones de nuevo estaban erizados, lo tenia en la velocidad mas baja…

—Dame tu mano Haruno, —elle al extendió temblando, su respiración estaba agitada, —dame tu dedo indice… toca aquí —lo puse sobre su clitoris— tocalo al mismo ritmo que la balita… entendido? —asintió nerviosa…

Me senté frente a ella y tome mi verga con la mano izquierda y comencé a tocarme mirando a Haruno, ella veía mi miembro con sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer… sujete con mi mano derecha el control de la bala y comenzamos el juego… subí un poco de velocidad y Haruno se retorció un poco contra la pared…

—ahhhh….. ahhhh… —mordió su labio pero aun toleraba la sensación seguía masajeando su clitoris—

Bombee mas mi miembro con mi mano sin dejar de verla, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su manita se movía temblorosa mientras su otra manita trataba de darle soporte a su cuerpo apoyándose con fuerza en el piso…mire el control remoto y era momento, subí un nivel mas de potencia y se retorció mas…

—Ahhhhh! …. ahhhh… dios! dios! Ahhhhhh!

Por un segundo dejo de tocarse, hasta que se estabilizo volvió a estimularse, sus labios temblaban y sus mejillas estaban mas y mas rojas, sus ojitos estaban lagrimosos, sus caderas se movían de forma ligera , sus piernitas estaban ya regidas, tensadas le faltaba poco… acaricie un poco mas despacio mi miembro aun no quería venirme, aunque el espectáculo no me ayudaba, subí el ultimo nivel de intensidad y me acomode en el futón para terminar…

—Ahhhh! ….. ya… ya… ya no puedo… yaaaaaa… aahhhhhh! —se retorció doblandose de placer, sus piernas se apretaron por completo, su cabecita se echo hacia atrás gimiendo, sus ojitos estaban perdidos en sí misma, sus labios temblaron—- ya no puedo…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Antes de que terminara jale la balita por el cable del control, jale a Sakura hacia mí.

—Girate…

Me miro con sus ojitos temblorosos y como pudo se giro, la pentré de golpe y comencé a follarla duro, la presione de la espalda haciendo que inclinara su pecho al futon y su vagina me quedara a la altura indicada, la sujete de la colita de gato del disfraz y la folle tirándola de ella, era como una rienda de la cual tirar para darle mas duro…

—ahhh! ahhh! ahh! Ya casi… ya casi… ahhhhhhhh!

Sentí su cuerpo apretarse contra mí y su grito ahogado en un chillido de placer, le di unas veces más y me vine dentro de ella. Me tumbe a su lado y la jale hacia mi respirando un poco agitado e intente recuperar fuerza…

—Veo que trae unos juguetes interesantes Haruno… Haruno… Haruno?

La mire y se había quedado profundamente dormida… creo que comenzar con la balita habia sido demasiado para esa noche jajaja… bueno aun teníamos al semana completa para nosotros solos y con su arsenal en su bolsita…


	34. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33 Informacion**

Me desperté un poco atontada, mire la habitación y el profesor no estaba, me levante y fui a ducharme un poco, la noche anterior me había dormido enseguida y estaba llena de todos los fluidos de esa noche, abrí la regadera y me metí de inmediato, sentí que la cortina se corrió y era él…

—El desayuno esta listo Haruno, apresurese —estaba completamente listo para salir, bañado y peinado—

—Es muy temprano… —aunque el agua corría por mi cabeza aun no despabilaba—

—Haruno ya casi es medio día… apresurese.

Termine de ducharme y me vestí para desayunar y salir de inmediato, esas vacaciones eran como un sueño, la casita estaba en las afuera del pueblo y podíamos estar tranquilos, me abrazo y caminamos hasta la orilla de la carretera ahi debía pasar un autobús que nos llevaría al pueblo, en todo momento le daba besitos y me abrazaba de él, una vez en el autobús me contuve un poco, compramos algunas cosas para pasar la semana.

—Iremos a la playa?

—No… solo compraremos lo que necesitemos para estar en la casa y volveremos, desde la casa tenemos acceso al mar y será mas privado ahí —tomo algunas botellas de agua—

—Iré por unas cosas que necesito —coloque las verduras en la cesta—

—No se aleje Haruno…

—Solo estaré en la sección de farmacia.

Corrí por los pasillos buscando lo que necesitaba había olvidado que mid desodorante estaba por terminarse y lo había empacado así por las prisas, tome uno y unas cosas mas, pase a la caja para pagar.

—Encontró lo que buscaba?

—Si gracias…

—Tenemos una encuesta de este producto, si responde se le obsequiara este estuche de cerezos gratis.

—Qh que bien… y de que va?

—Es sobre su opinión de las toallas femeninas "frescura"

—Ok… si pregunte

—Ha comprado las toallas "frescura"?

—Si

—Que es lo que las hace ser de su agrado o elección frente a otras marcas?

—Que son cómodas y ligeras

—Cuantas toallas "frescura" llega a usar en un día? Y cuantos paquetes en un periodo regular?

—Eh?…. —me quede pensando— bueno últimamente no me ha bajado… así que no las eh usado…

—No te ha bajado muchacha? —la cajera me miro un poco asombrada—

—No… tiene meses que no me baja… pero creo que en un periodo regular al día me uso unas 3 toallas al día, cambiando a una nocturna por la noche y paquetes pues solo uno o uno y medio…

—… Ok… la ultima pregunta es, recomendaría la marca "frescura"?

—Si… —le sonreí— me da mi estuche?

—Si muchacha, son 290.98, el escuche es gratis, quiere bolsa?

—No así esta bien —le pague— quédese con el cambio—

Guarde mis cosas en el estuche y camine para buscar al profe, no camine mucho y lo vi en el pasillo de alado.

—Profe! Ya tengo lo que necesitaba —el miraba las galletas muy atento— profe?… profe… Profe!

—Eh?

—Que ocurre?

—Haruno…

—Llevemos también unas galletas, se me antojaron estas —agarre unas de chocolate—

Sasuke

Llegamos a la casa después de comprar algunos víveres y souvenirs en las tiendas, Haruno se compro algo de ropa y cuanta cosa veía, al llegar se fue a poner su traje de baño para ir a bañarnos, coloque las compras en la cocina y ordene todo, caminamos por el sendero del jardín hasta llegar a la playa, no había nadie, era solo para nosotros ese pedazo de playa, Haruno extendió su toalla y la mía para poder acostarnos, coloque una sombrilla y la nevera…

—Vamos al agua debe estar fresca —me sujetaba de la mano—

—En un rato quiero leer un poco… vaya usted y en un segundo la alcanzo

—Seguro?

—Si, solo un rato… que baje mas el sol

—Ok… pero si no voy a venir por usted

Salto y se fue corriendo, la vi correr por el mar y brincar las olas, daba ligeros saltitos entre ola y ola y el corazón se me desbordaba de recordar la noche anterior que se había caído por andar brincado, mire su cuerpo, sus pequeños senos, su cadera ancha, su culo redondo… pero sobre todo su aun estrecha cintura…

**Flash Back**

Camine por unos pasillos buscando un poco de yogurt, vi algunos botes pero no sabia que sabor tomar… fresa? durazno? Natural? Camine para buscar a Haruno y saber que sabor probar pero no la encontré en farmacia, la vi en la zona de cajas y la seguí cuando llegue escuche su voz…

—Cuantas toallas "frescura" llega a usar en un día? Y cuantos paquetes en un periodo regular?

—Eh?…. bueno últimamente no me ha bajado… así que no las eh usado…

—No te ha bajado muchacha?

—No… tiene meses que no me baja…

Me quede escuchando lo que decía, Haruno estaba diciendo que no le bajaba? Que no habría tenido su periodo en meses? Cuánto tiempo llevábamos cogiendo ella y yo? Meses… en todos esos meses jamas me había dicho que no y menos ponerme de pretexto que tuviera el periodo, de hecho nunca lo habíamos hecho con ella en sus días, trate de recordar de inmediato las fechas de nuestros últimos encuentros… después de eso tuvimos un receso en nuestra "relación" por que me había alejado e ella, después de que volvimos nuestros encuentros eran mas que contados, solo uno hacia 2 semanas en mi auto y era mas que obvio que no tenia el periodo, la semana pasada en la playa y de nueva cuenta no tenia el periodo y ahora que me había dicho que lo tenia pero me había mentido… Haruno estaba em…

—… profe… Profe!

—Eh? —al parecer me habia estado hablando pero hacia rato que habia dejado de escuchar mi entorno y solo escuchaba mis pensamientos, la mire y me sonreía—

—Que ocurre?

—Haruno… —mire su vientre—

—Llevemos también unas galletas, —se inclino y tomo unas galletas— se me antojaron estas

Haruno me sonrió y abrió el paquete para comerse una galleta, ya tenia antojos….

**Final Flash Back**

Sentía las gotas caer sobre mí, despabile y mire al cielo, quizá habia comenzado a llover…

—Le dije que vendría por usted —Haruno estaba empapada mirandome— vamos al agua ahora!

Me jalo del brazo y solte mi libro para ir al agua con ella, camine con ella y solo podía pensar que haríamos con un bebe los dos? Yo estaba listo para un hijo? Acababa de entrara a la empresa y tenia muchas responsabilidades que atender, viajes de negocios, reuniones que agendar, tratados que atender… no podría estar para cuidarla, mire a Haruno, ella estaba lista para ser mama? Si yo no estaba preparado ella menos, era una niña que seria mama en poco tiempo…

—Profe! Despierta —me arrojo agua— esta dormido, cierto? Jajaja

—No, solo pensaba

—Que piensa? —me abrazo—

—Cosas Haruno… —sus brazos se entrelazaron en mi cuello y yo la envolví por su cintura, sintiendo aun su estreches—

—Pues no piense mucho… —me beso y se me guindo del cuerpo— estamos solitos…

Comencé a besarla y desabroche su sostén, se pego mas a mi cuerpo y me incline mas para alcanzar mas su boca, gimió un poco, baje mi bañador y moví su traje de baño, estaba por penetrarla cuando una ola nos movió, ella comenzó a reírse sujetado su sostén para que el agua no se lo llevara, la sujete rápido de la cintura para que no se doblara…

—Haruno esta bien?

—Jajajaja, si jajaja solo fue un poco de agua profe jajaja

—Esta bien… —la separe de mi y me subí el bañador, camine a la orilla—

—Profe… a dónde va? —se acomodo el sujetador y me alcanzó— ya no vamos a seguir?

—No… vamos a la casa y ahi seguimos, aquí se puede lastimar…

Tome mi toalla y me seque un poco, Haruno debía ser mas cuidadosa en su estado como podía ser tan inconsciente, entendía que era inmadura por su edad y que fuera infantil pero, ella debía entender la magnitud de la situación… aunque lo que no entendía era por que no me habia dicho nada aun… por que no me decía que estaba embarazada y seriamos papas…

Sakura

Después de un rato en la playa regresamos a la casa mas que descansados y relajados, después de salir del agua el profe se puso a leer y yo me dormí sobre él toda la tarde, comimos tranquilos y nos duchamos, la casita no tenia televisión, no teníamos internet, ni una radio… el profe miraba su movil recostado en el sofá y yo solo revisaba mi perfil…

Ino: Donde andas?

Ino: Te fui a buscar a tu casa y tu mama me dijo que te fuiste de viaje

Ino: debes contarme todoo!

Maldecía haber abierto mi red social ahora tenia encima a la cerda.

Ino: Contesta ya te ví que estas en linea Frentona…

Sakura: Aqui estoy! Ando en la playa con él…

Ino: Que?!

Ino: Es enserio? Mandame foto!

Sakura: No te voya enviar nada!

Ino: Están cogiendo?

Sakura: Nooooo

Sakura: Eres una cerda!

Ino: Y que haces en tu perfil?

Ino: Porque no están cogiendo cómo conejos?!

Sakura: Porque…

Sakura: No todo en la vida es eso cerda!

Sakura: Nuestra relación esta mas allá de eso!

Ino: AY no seas payasa! Ve y cogetelo!

Sakura:…

Quería decirle que eso quería pero el profe estaba leyendo y era claro que no quería hacerlo, en la playa me había cortado el rollo en el mar y recostados en la arena por mas que había intentado sugerirle algo se habia enfrascado en su pinche libro como ahorita…

Ino: Qué pasa?

Sakura: Es que esta leyendo…

Ino: Que…

Ino: Que no chingue!

Ino: Ya sacaste lo que compraste?

Sakura: No todo, todavía tengo algunas cosas

Ino: Ponte la lencería

Sakura: Ya me la puse… solo me quedan los juguetes

Ino: Pues quitate todo y ataca! Pero no te quedes ahí sentada

Sakura: Ok…

Ino: Va pero luego me cuentas!

Apague mi móvil antes de que siguiera diciendo algo, mire al profesor y estaba leyendo aun su libro, me metí a nuestra habitación en busca de algo para jugar con él…

Sasuke

Terminado de comer o al menos intentar comer, no había podido pasar bocado alguno de solo pensar en la situación, Haruno no me decía nada, me tumbe en el sofá en lo que ella se pintaba las uñas, tome mi móvil y busque un par de cosas en el…

Search: Los primeros meses de una embarazada síntomas

Search: Que tan peligrosa es una caída en embarazas?

Search: Es peligroso el sexo en embarazadas?

Leí cada pagina que me aparecía y cada uno de los artículos que me abría cada pagina, por lo que entendía los primeros 3 meses eran los mas peligrosos… pero, cuanto tiempo tendría Haruno? Levante mi mirada para verle el vientre pero ella ya no estaba…

—Haruno?

—Que ocurre? —su voz venia de la habitación—

—Nada, es solo que no la vi —me levante para ir a la habitación, vi el futon ya tendido y la puerta del servicio cerrada— Ya tiene sueño?

—Eh… algo así

Me tumbe en el futon intentando relajarme, suspire fuerte y tendido estirándome en el, mire el techo…

—Que tiene?

Gire el restro y la vi de pie a mi lado en ropa interior, se sento a un lado de mi y acaricio mi rostro.

—Nada…

Quería que ella me dijera todo, porque maldita sea no confiaba en mi y debía enterarme por otro lado como se sentía o lo que le pasaba, se inclino y me beso, se separo de mi y vi que se desabrocho el sujetador, me acomode en el futon y la vi bajarse las bragas, se me monto y comenzó a besarme, la gire y la acomode recostando, le devolví los besos de forma suave, quería cogerla pero debía ser suave, los primeros meses eran riesgosos, me abrazo y entrelazo sus piernitas sobre mi cuerpo y la penetre lento, comencé a moverme suave…

—Podemos… ahhh… podemos usar la cosita de ayer?

—Eh? La bala?

—SI —me sonrió completamente sonrojada—

—Mejor para otra ocasión, Haruno… —acaricie su rostro—

—Solo un ratito… por favor…

—No creo que sea buena idea… en su estado—me mordí la lengua por haber hablado de mas—

—Mi estado?

Me salí de ella y me acomode en el futon.

—Por que no me lo dijo Haruno? Pensé que con la conversación de anoche habían quedado las cosas claras entre nosotros, la confianza…

—De qué me habla?

—Haruno ya no se haga por favor… no se cómo puede ser tan inconsciente y todavía querer experimentar, es muy peligro.

—Peligroso? No sabía…. La chica de la tienda dijo que no eran peligrosos los juguetes, que no nos harían daño —se cubrió su zona intima— no me lastimo anoche se lo juro

—No me refiero a nosotros, le puede hacer daño al bebe

—Cual bebe?

—Haruno no se haga… el bebe… el bebe que espera.

—Que?! Yo embarazada?

—Usted lo dijo

—Yo?! En que momento?! Yo no le dije eso!

—No, claro que no me lo dijo y no entiendo por que debo enterarme por otras partes de lo que sucede con nosotros..

—Pero yo no eh dicho eso! A nadie!

—Usted le dijo a la cajera que no le ha bajado en meses! Cuanto tiene Haruno?! 3-4 meses? —mire su vientre—

—Que?! Jajajajajjajaja

—De que se rie Haruno?!

—Profe no ande escuchando jajajajaja no ande escuchando conversaciones que no son con usted jajajajaja

—Haruno no estoy para jueguitos… no se ande riendo.

—No estoy embarazada jajaja

—Pero… le mintió a la mujer?

—No le mentí… no me baja desde hace meses… como unos 7-8 meses… —se monto encima de mi— fue cuando me puse el implante —levanto su brazo derecho y señalo donde lo tenía puesto— hace que no quedes embarazada y como un efecto … como decirlo, "secundario" no ocurre el periodo, ósea que no me baja en todo el año… en algún momento tendré como un ligero periodo muy ligero pero nada mas… es como no tener la regla en la vida jajaja

—Por eso no le baja? No es por un bebe?

—No, no hay bebe aqui —acaricio su vientre— es por el implante… me volverá a bajar cuando me lo quite y ahi si hay riesgo sino nos cuidamos profe jajaja pero no hay bebe jajaja

—Haruno… —suspire aliviado y mas que relajado—

—Jajaja… porque no me pregunto… por eso no quiso coger en la playa?

—Tenia miedo de que le hiciera mal… un mal golpe o algo, no se mucho del sexo con embarazadas…

—No que ya sabia qué hacer y que no hacer?… jajaja

—Haruno…—me sonrió— que voy hacer con usted…. —me dio un beso—

—Jugar conmigo esta noche…

—Vaya por su balita…

—Yupii!

Se lanzo corriendo a su bolsita de juguetes…


	35. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34 Inesperado**

Estuvimos toda la semana completa en la casita que rente, Haruno era un chica muy especial sin duda nos habíamos acoplado el uno con el otro muy rápido y entendido en las rutinas, ella corría por la playa y las olas mientras yo leía, en casa permanecíamos un rato y bajábamos al pueblo o hacer senderismo mientras ella tomaba fotos, pasar la semana juntos fue una experiencia muy buena para los dos como pareja, algo que sin duda necesitábamos…

—Mañana ya nos regresamos Haruno

—Ahhh… no me quiero ir!

—Debo trabajar, le pedí a Itachi que me cubriera esta semana…

—Y no le puede pedir otra más? Jajaja

—No

—Un día mas?

—No

—Ahhhh me gusta este lugar y la casita, ya hasta me acostumbre a no tener televisión jajajaja lo peor… a estar sin internet! Jajaja

—Que logro… —me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la casita—

—Cuando volvamos… ya no estaremos tanto tiempo juntos…

—Ya o estará su tío, no es así?

—No, tengo entendido que se fue el lunes… entonces, puedo ir a verlo a su trabajo —me sonrió— y encerrarnos en su oficina jajaja

—Suena tentador pero eso no ocurrirá

—Profe!

—Puede ir a verme pero no habrá encerrones…

—Pero ya no dormiremos juntos… ni haremos cositas, menos jueguitos con la bolsita mágica…

Me abrazo y me quede pensando, esa semana había sido muy buena pero después de mañana no quedaría más que el recuerdo de esos días hasta no sabia cuándo la volvería a tener como en esos días. Volvimos a la casa temprano para preparar las maletas y dejar la casa en orden al otro día.

—Hace mucho calor —se sentó en la terraza— ven —me estiro la mano— podemos dormir aquí?

—Si quieres —la noche era ligeramente fresca en el exterior—

Me recosté en la amaca que había en la terraza, se sentó a horcajadas en mi y se recostó en mi pecho.

—Gracias por traerme aquí… —acaricio mi pecho— lo disfrute mucho…

Se estiro y me beso, sentía sus labios moverse con suavidad, sus caderas se restregaban a mi pelvis, mi cuerpo no tardo en reaccionar y la abrace a mi, baje mis manos a sus caderas y la presione a mi entrepierna, gimió ligero al sentirme, se enderezo y se quito la blusa, se zafo su faldita por arriba y volvió a inclinarse a mi, acaricie su cuerpo casi desnudo sobre mi, su espalda suave, baje hasta su culo y lo estruje por encima de sus braguitas de encaje, gimió y restregó mas su pelvis a mi en un contoneo delicioso…

—ahhh… ahhh…

—Levantate un segundo…. —maldecia estar en la maldita amaca—

Se levanto de mi y me aparte de inmediato para quitarme el pantalón y el boxer, ella hizo lo mismo, se quito sus braguitas y me volví acomodar en la amaca, esta vez sentado en el centro para tener un poco de estabilidad, se volvió a sentar a horcajadas en mi., pero esta vez de espaldas a mi

—Reclinate hacia la amaca y sujetate fuerte

—Aja… —hizo lo que le pedí empinándose— así.?

—Si… ahora muévete…

Comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sobre mi, sentía como se impulsaba con sus piernitas, dándose estabilidad con las manos, sujete su culo y lo presione a mi cuerpo para penetrarla duro, cada que levantaba su cuerpo bajaba mas mi cuerpo como la amaca me lo permitía y cuando lo bajaba levantaba mi pelvis de golpe presionando su culo a i verga, sentí como entraba en esa cavidad estrecha y humedad, tan calida, sentía como se estrechaba su vagina al recibirme, punzando de placer, su cuerpecito temblaba con cada embestida, meti mi mano en su cintura y la atraje de golpe, pegándola a mi pecho, comencé a besarle el hombro, el cuello, la oreja mientras acariciaba sus pechos y mi otra mano jugueteaba con su clitoris mientras me montaba con ganas, sujetaba con fuerza la amaca por las laterales mientras me montaba, nuestros cuerpos golpeaban con fuerza, sujete sus piernas por los muslos y la abrí levantando sus piernas con mis brazos…

—Suéltate… y recárgate de mi…

—Pero … ahhh… ahh… me voy a caer…

—No te caes… no… yo te sujeto

Se inclino por completo en mi cuerpo, separe bien sus piernitas mientras la penetraba moviendo mi pelvis.

—Tocate… tocate

—Ahh… ahhh…

Bajo su mano y comenzó a tocarse, sus deditos rosaban con mi verga cuando entraba y salía de ella, masajeaba su clitoris con suavidad, echo su cabeza en mi hombro y se masturbo suave y lento, sentía como su pelvis comenzó ese vaivén de placer, sintiendo como la llenaba .

—Enreda tus piernas en las mías… así evitaras que cierren…

Metió sus piecitos entre mis pantorrillas y se quedo abierta para mi, la sujete fuerte por la cintura y comencé a penetrarla mas duro, gemía fuerte sobre mi oido y eso me volvía mas loco… la sujete fuerte a mi cuerpo con mi brazo y acaricie sus pechos, besando su hombro, comenzó a tensarse e intentaba cerrar sus piernas temblando, la sujete mas fuerte y la aferre a mi penetrandola mas duro, se encorvo sobre mi cuerpo y se corrió al llegar, la penetre mas duro hasta venirme yo…

—Ahhhhhhhh…. Ahhhhh…. Oooh mi Dios!

—Aggggg… —me aferre a su cuerpo, temblando en lo que me recuperaba, se hizo un ovillo en la amaca y la cubrí con mi cuerpo, los dos respirábamos con dificultad temblando por completo.—

—Pesa…

—Eh?

—Que pesa mucho, no puedo respirar… jajaja

Me quite y me tumbe sobre la amaca, después de unos minutos se levanto y se giro acomodando sobre mi, se acurruco en mi cuerpo y nos dormimos por completo, definitivamente correr en la playa, caminar por la zona y coger por las noches lejos de hacerme descansar en las vacaciones me haría volver muerto de agotamiento al trabajo.

Sakura

Regresamos a casa contentos, habíamos pasado la mejor semanas de nuestras vidas en esa casita, al llegar al aeropuerto su mama nos esperaba a los dos…

—Su mama vino por nosotros?

—Como espera que la lleve con su madre Haruno? La fui a traer con ella… la llevare con ella.

Su madre se acerco a nosotros y abrazo al profesor, y enseguida me abrazo a mi.

—Como les fue? Que tal lo pasaron? Te miras muy bronceada Sakura-chan! Te ves muy linda, bueno me cuentan en la comida…

—Mama debo llevar a Haruno a su casa…

—Primero vamos a comer Dai y tu padre nos están esperando.

—Itachi?

—Nos alcanza en la casa tuvo un contratiempo…

—Mama… Haruno debe ir a su casa, en otra ocasión comemos con papa y Dai.

—Sasuke Uchiha, te estoy diciendo que vamos a ir a comer… —me tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar— cuéntame que tanto hicieron en sus vacaciones? Hicieron shopping? nadaron? Cuéntame todo!

Solo vi que el profesor entorno los ojos y fue por nuestras maletas, la verdad es que no perdimos tanto tiempo con su papa y su sobrino, comimos en un restaurante en el centro y lo pasamos bien, aunque el sr. Fugaku aun no me aceptaba del todo ya por lo menos me dirigía la palabra.

"Niña, saludarme a tu madre"

"Muchacha, pásame la salsa"

"Niña, salud"

Ya era un avance… o eso me decía el profesor que era mas optimista con la actitud de su padre, y si el lo veía si yo también, yo hacia lo que mi amorcito decía.

—Sakura debemos ir al circo! Mis compañeros dicen que esta espectacular el show!

—Dai… no le hables de tu a la novia de tío Sasuke! Llámala Sakura-san

—Abuela…

—No pasa nada Mikoto, Dai y yo somos amigos, verdad Dai?

—Si, ya ves abuela? Sakura y yo somos amigos, fue primero mi amiga antes de ser la novia de tío Sasuke…

El profe me miro y sonrió ligeramente

—… tío nos llevaras al chico a Sakura y a mi?

— Si, solo hay que ver que días le tocan a tu papa , pídele permiso a tu mama y con gusto te llevo.

—Y nos llevaras al cine también?

—Si

—Y a la feria?

—Ah… no te puede llevar tu papa?

—Es mas divertido contigo y Sakura

Notaba la mirada del profesor y lo entendía casi no teníamos permisos de mi mama para estar juntos y gastarnos todas nuestras salidas con Dai no era nuestro plan, pero entendía que Dai quería pasara tiempo con nosotros, podíamos salir juntos y encontrar momentos para follar a escondidas…

—Anda amorcito llevanos a la feria —el profe me miro un poco sonrojado y vi que miro a su papa—

—Ya hablaremos… Dai termina de comer, nosotros ya nos vamos Haruno…

Nos levantamos y el profe me llevo a casa con su mama, el profesor conducía mientras su mama y yo viajábamos en los asientos de atrás conversando sobre el profesor de cuando bebe, su mama era tan divertida y linda, al llegar mama nos recibió muy entusiasmada.

—Que bueno que vuelves Saku, te extrañe mucho —me abrazo— me alegra que hayan vuelto con bien, que tal se lo pasaron?

—Bien Tsunade —el profesor le sonrió—

—Mikoto te noto muy bien… pero veo que no te asoleaste?

—No me gusta tomar sol jajaja, pero ellos y Dai se la pasaron el mar —su mama me sonrió — verdad Sakura Chan?

—Ah… si… si, si mama

—Bueno ya luego me contaras… pasan?

—Nos tenemos que ir Tsunade pero un día vengo a tomarme un te con ustedes con gusto…

El profesor se fue con su mamá y me quede con la mía conversando sobre el viaje imaginario que me invente para mama…

Las semanas pasaron y me inscribí en la preparatoria, coincidimos Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Ino y yo, en la preparatoria publica del centro, al menos no me sentiría tan sola en los recesos esperaba tenerlos de compañeros o al menos a uno. En todo ese tiempo no me habia visto casi con el profesor, habia tenido mucho trabajo y las pocas veces que nos vimos Dai venia con nosotros o a media cita debía irse por algún asunto pendiente.

Esta vez le esperaba en su departamento, habíamos quedado de ver una película a las 6 y ya eran las 7:45 y aun no llegaba, cuando la puerta se abrió se sorprendió…

—Haruno, que hace aquí?

—Quedamos de ver una película…

—Eh? —cerro lo ojos y me vio con un ojito abierto— lo olvide… eh tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina…

—Me imagino… la película era a las 6 y ya son casi las 8…

—Elija una película, la que quiera y la vemos, no protestare —se desanudo la corbata y puso su maletín en su mesa—

—De hecho ya debo irme, mi mama me dio permiso hasta las 8:30

—Lo lamento Haruno, se me olvido por completo —se sentó a mi lado— el trabajo ha estado un poco pesado y se me paso…

—Yo entiendo… —acaricie su cara— entro a la preparatoria el siguiente lunes

—Emocionada?

—Si, bastante… aunque algo no me agrada

—Que es?

—Que no tendré a mi profe consentido para follarmelo en el colegio jajaja …

Me mote en él y comence a besarlo mientras me movie sobre él de forma sugerente.

—… no tendré a quien mostrale mis bragas a media clase jajaja… —le di otro besito—

—Ah si?

—Ni a quien lanzarle besitos en los pasillos… —otro besito—

—Eso espero Haruno

—Ni a quien mostrarle mi coño mojado a media clase…

—Haruno…

Me tumbo en el sofá y comenzó a besarme abriéndome la blusa y metiendo su mano bajo mi falda palpándome mi ya muy húmeda vagina…

—… estas muy humeda… ah…

Sono mi movil, y me enderece para responder.

—Que ocurre mama? Si, si ya voy para allá… no, no quiero, solo pídeme un yakimeshi mama… no, un te verde… ok. —colgué— ya debo irme

Lo vi suspirar y sentarse en el sofá, se quedo mirando el televisor por largo rato y me miro.

—Sabe Haruno… esto no pasaría si usted y yo estuviéramos juntos.

—Pero ya estamos juntos no?

—No… Haruno, porque no vivimos juntos?

—Que?!


	36. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35 Madurez**

Sasuke

No había pensado lo que acababa de decir, solo lo dije, si ella y yo viviéramos juntos no tendríamos que lidiar con esos detalles de que se tenia que ir, que llegar y verla de en mi departamento me causara sorpresa, seria una solución eficaz a nuestra situación, yo la amaba y ella a mi, en el viaje había quedado mas que claro que nos complementábamos bien y podíamos vivir juntos, el detalle era que ella tenia solo 16años y recién entraba a la preparatoria, la mire quedarse atónita y caí en cuenta que debí haber meditado esa propuesta antes de lanzarla, no se que había pasado por mi mente, yo no era así, no era de comportarme de forma irracional, era un hombre si bien pragmático ante todo era un hombre racional, ahora no podía solo decirle que ya no se viniera a vivir conmigo… si se lo decía podía malinterpretarlo o quizá no, era Haruno, a ella prácticamente nada le afectaba… bueno, no, lo de la conversación del otro día si le había afectado y mucho, solo la contemple y espere esos segundos en los que no respondió como si fueran horas…

—Venir a vivir con usted? —mordió su labio y su rostro reflejaba nervios— yo… no… no sé…

—Si quiere pensarlo Haruno yo entiendo… —aproveche que dudo para calmar la situación y quizá mover su respuesta a mi favor…—

—Que? Pensarlo, que va! Yo encantada venirme a vivir contigo mi amor —se me monto y me abrazo del cuello— es solo que… no se como se lo tome mi mama

Y entonces recordé a su madre… en que demonios estaba pensando cuando le dije a Haruno que se viniera a vivir a mi departamento, conociendo a Haruno era capaz de ese mismo día mudar sus cosas a mi departamento…llegar a su casa y agarrar sus maletas para venirse conmigo, su madre me haría pedazos, prácticamente sabia esperado que el tío metiche se largara para llevarme a su hija…

—Bueno Haruno, creo que debemos pensar y meditar como decírselo a su madre… —pase saliva— debemos ser cautelosos…

—Mmmm o creo que si se alarma un pelín pero si le decimos que los dos ya tuvimos relaciones seguro nos casa y ya podemos vivir juntos sin problema…

Cuando dijo decirle a su madre que ella y yo teníamos intimidad el corazón se me acelero, y el solo hecho de obligarnos a casarnos me dejo helado, eso implicaría que mis padres intervinieran y conociendo a mi padre sería un caos todo esto, en que maldito momento había llegado a toda esta situación… recordé 10 minutos atrás teniendo a Haruno tumbada en el sofá y yo manoseandola, sí, fue la calentura la que hablo por mi, como era que Haruno podía tener ese control sobre mi? Como podía hacer que actuara sin pensar un segundo?

—… y ya le digo a mi mama. —Haruno me sonrió y se levanto, había estado hablando mientras yo pensaba y no sabia que diablos había dicho, qué demonios le diría a su mama?—

—Haruno…

—Nos vemos amor, te cuento al rato que me dijo, te amo!

Salió de mi departamento y salí como loco detrás de ella, esa conversación me había dejado aturdido, al llegar a la recepción el portero me dijo que Haruno ya se había ido en el taxi que pasaba… como había dejado que Haruno se fuera sola? Definitivamente esa conversación me había dejado idiota!

Sakura

Llegue a casa corriendo, el profe me había pedido que viviéramos juntos, estaba que me moría de la felicidad, él me estaba pidiendo que viviéramos juntos y el corazón no me cabía en el pecho, al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que mama estaba haciendo la cena y la felicidad se me iba al piso, decirle que el profe y yo ya planeábamos vivir juntos no seria una buena noticia para ella… si al profe le había dicho que no era problema era para suavizar la situación y que no se echara para atrás con su propuesta, pero sabia que lidiar con mi madre y ese tema seria complicado…

—Sakura… por que tardaste tanto?

—Ay mama… para que te miento ni vimos una película

—Entonces? Porque tardaste tanto?

—Es que se le olvido que hoy veríamos una peli, le estuve esperando todo el rato, apenas llego y ya me tenia que venir, te lo juro…

—Sakura, debes a prender a ser una persona paciente, él no es un chiquillo de tu edad que ande de vacaciones ahora, él tiene sus compromisos, trabaja y el trabajo de una persona adulta es pesado, las responsabilidades que uno tiene no las puede dejar de lado

—Lo sé mama… se olvido que nos veríamos.

—Ya no pongas esa carita, ya casi tengo la cena ve a lavarte as manos cariño.

—Si mama, iré a llamar a Ino y bajo…

Mama me sonrió y continuo preparando la cena, yo subí a llamar a la cerda y contarle todo con lujo de detalle, la cerda no me creía lo que le decía por mas que se lo juraba, al final dándome el avión me insinuó que debía ser clara con mi mama, decirle que el profe y yo queríamos dar ese paso y vivir juntos, que el profe hablaría con ella para darle formalismo al asunto para darle gusto y "calma" de cierta forma… y en dado caso que mi mama se pusiera muy a la defensiva sacando la carta de mi virginidad profanada sabía ahora mas que nunca que el profe que haría cargo… después de todo no veía tan mal el plan… por lo que contemplarlo no era tan mala idea. Estaba por entrar a clases y mama con ello intensificaba sus horas en el hospital por el asunto de los pasantes de las escuelas de medicinas así que debía mover mis cartas antes de entrar a la escuela.

Mama me llamo para bajar a cenar y era ahora o nunca, mi móvil sonó y mire era un mensaje de él, lo abrí de inmediato.

**Babe**: Haruno, primero debemos organizarnos antes de hablar con su madre, el lunes vamos a comer y lo platicamos, le parece?

Mire el mensaje y mama volvió a llamarme para cenar, no podía ponerme a explicarle la situación ahora, le respondí el mensaje y baje a comer…

Sasuke

Le envié el mensaje y me quede mirando la pantalla, la mire en linea y espere unos segundos hasta que la vi escribiendo su respuesta casi me deja sin aliento, quería agarrar mi saco y manejar hasta la casa de Haruno en ese momento y taparle la boca con cinta adhesiva.

**Satanas:** Tu déjame a mi mama mi amor y tu encárgate de tus papas, podemos organizar una comida para que pidas mi mano amor… el viernes estaría bien no? le avisas tu a tu mama o le aviso yo? Por cierto ya háblame de tu bebe que se vera raro que vivamos juntos y sigas diciéndome "Haruno" bueno bajo a cenar amor y avísame si le hablas tu a tu mami o yo… xoxo.

Me recargue en el sofá y me jale la corbata para desanudarla, necesitaba respirar, me faltaba aire, mucho aire…

Sakura

Mama ponía la mesa y me senté, la note muy contenta, demasiado…

—Que ocurre mama?

—Eh? A que te refieres? —se acomodo el cabello—

—No se.. te noto algo rara… como que muy sonriente mama

—Ah? No, que va, son figuraciones tuyas, creo que es por que tu si andas muy sonriente… que crees que no te vi cuando llegaste?

—Yo?

—Cuéntame, estas emocionada por entrar a la preparatoria?

—Eh, sí… sí, de hecho. De eso hable con Sasuke

—Ah sí? Y que te dijo?

—Que se alegraba por mí —de hecho me había dicho que viviéramos juntos pero demonios como se lo decía a mi mama?!—

—Se ve que te quiere mucho, me alegra —sentí alivio escuchar eso viniendo de mi madre— la verdad le juzgue mal, pensé al principio que era uno de esos hombres que buscan niñas para pasar el rato y aprovecharse de ellas, pero se ve que es de buenas costumbres

Pase saliva

—Y que es buenas costumbres mama?

—Pues un muchacho que te quiere bien, que te respeta y que te quiere para algo bien

—Como que algo bien?

—Pues que te respeta y te procura, que no es de hacer las cosas a la ligera, que te respeta que es de casarse.

—Si el profe me pidiera que nos casáramos tu serias feliz mama?

—Pues si hija, toda madre espera que su hija se case, que llegue al altar, que se case con un buen hombre y yo no seria la excepción

—Enserio mama? —me emocione—

—Por supuesto hija, si el profe te quiere es normal que se casen

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso mama —me levante de la mesa y la abrace—

—Y ahora tú que tienes?

—Estoy feliz…

—Por que?

—Por que el profe me pidió que nos casáramos y yo le dije que si…

—Que?!

Sasuke

Pasaban los minutos y esperaba la llamada de Haruno si las cosas salían bien o la llamada de la madre de Haruno si las cosas salían como esperaba que salieran… mal obviamente, una chica de 16 años diciendo a su madre que su novio 15 años mayor le proponía vivir juntos, el corazón se me aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba, ya eran las 11 de la noche, aun no cenaba el apetito se me había ido desde el instante en que Haruno había cruzado la puerta de mi departamento, no me había duchado aun para descansar, de hecho sentía que no podría ni conciliar el sueño sino tenia noticias de Haruno… y aun cuando las tuviera no conciliaría el sueño ni de broma.

Me levante para quitarme la ropa cuando el móvil sonó y el corazón se me agito mire la pantalla y su nombre estaba ahí y el miedo me inundo…

**Llamada entrante de Satanas**

Me acerque para responder.

—Bueno? —el corazón me latía tan rápido y fuerte que juraría que me golpeaba el pecho.— Me metí a bañar por eso ya no le respondí… qué? … Eso dijo su madre? … que?… eh?… si, si…. Yo ya me bañe… ok Haruno mañana voy a su casa, a que hora? … yo le confirmo…si dejare de tratarla de usted… lo prometo… cómo? … Si amor descansa?… así? … nos vemos mañana, descanse Haruno tengo cosas que hacer aun… que? Haruno… Lo lamento… te mando un besito… ja…mi amor…

Colgó y se fue a bañar y yo estaba que perdía la calma con cada segundo… que diablos le había dicho Haruno a su madre? Definitivamente cuando inicie una relación con ella había vendido mi alma al diablo…

Sakura

Estaba temblando por la llamada con el profe, pero sabia que si no le llamaba el lo haría y seria peor, cuando le llame debía tener mi discurso mas que ensayado para no errar, mama la tenia medio calmada… por ahora.

—Amor! Porque no me respondiste el mensaje?… Ya hable con mi mama amorcito… dice que esta de acuerdo…si, esta super de acuerdo… bueno al principio como que le tomo por sorpresa obviamente… amor ya es tarde y debo bañarme, tu ya te bañaste no? … Que bien bueno me iré a bañar y ya hablamos bien mañana por que mama quiere hablar contigo… a las 8 por que tiene que ir al hospital… ok amor, pero deja de hablarme de usted, no me gusta amor, ya vamos a vivir juntos… prometalo… pero dígame cositas lindas… algo como amor, que tengas lindos sueños algo si… ahhhh! … siiiii asi!… ahhh, pero… como que Haruno?… no te preocupes… solo dime cositas bonitas… ahhhh!…. te amo mi amor!

Colgué y respire profundo… recordé la conversación con mama…

**Flash Back**

—Por que el profe me pidió que nos casáramos y yo le dije que si…

—Que?! Sakura estas loca?!

—Pero mama… tu dijiste que estarías feliz de que el profe y yo…

—Pero a todo a su tiempo! No estoy diciendo que ya… que literal mañana se casen! Apenas llevan un mes de relación …

Sí, mi madre creía que lo del profe y yo era de un mes y semanas…. Cuando era obvio que llevábamos meses y dentro de poco cumpliríamos un año de relación o algo así.

—… no es como que te vayas y listo?, el matrimonio es algo delicado es un compromiso muy grande, que no creo que a tu edad sepas lo que implique por completo, eres una niña no tienes la madurez para ello.

—Osea que el problema es el matrimonio? Pues podemos vivir juntos para empezar muchas parejas lo hacen…

—No Sakura! Es el hecho de tener ya un compromiso tan grande, eres una niña y el vivir juntos es lo mismo que casarse y a decir verdad JAMAS te diaria que te fueras de esta casa si no es casada! Obviamente prefiero que te cases a que salgas con una mano por delante y la otra por detrás… Sakura… —mi madre me miro muy seria—

—Que pasa mama?

—Por qué la prisa por casarse?

—Eh?

—Que paso en ese viajecito qué hicieron?

—De que hablas mama… —si comencé a temblar—

—Tu y el… ese hombre, se aprovecho de ti y quiere enmendar el daño hora casándose? Es eso?! No debí bajar la guardia con él… lo sabia!

—No mama! Él me respeta pero él y yo nos amamos mami, como dices si no me quisiera no se casaría conmigo! El te ha demostrado que me quiere bien… si estuviera jugando conmigo ni me lo pediría!

—Sakura eres una niña… no se como te lo pidió, y ni te atrevas a poner mis palabras en mi contra..

—Pero tu lo dijiste, si me quiere bien se casara conmigo, él lo esta haciendo y sabe como soy y cuantos años tengo y a asi me ama mama… si quisiera solo jugar conmigo, se acostaría conmigo y dejarme, pero el se quiere casar conmigo…

—Sakura no me salgas con esa cantaleta

—Al menos escúchalo mama… el vendrá hablar contigo a pedir mi mano

—Sakura no estoy para..

—Mama… por favor, yo lo amo y el a mi, por favor…

—Ok, hablare con él… pero de una vez te digo que mi respuesta es no desde ahora!

—Promete que estarás abierta a escuchar y si tu corazón de mama sigue diciendo que no yo lo aceptare mami, pero si ves que el profe me ama tanto como te digo aceptaras

—Sakura

—Mama… te lo suplico, solo escuchado…

**Final False Back**

Ahora solo debía hacer que el profe le dijera a mama nuestros planes y la calmara con su discurso de adulto maduro y responsable, hablar con Ino y organizar mi boda, por que si el profe me había pedido que me fuera a vivir con él, era porque obviamente quería que nos casáramos, no?


	37. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36 Desesperado**

Sasuke

Llegue a casa de Haruno, después de un muy largo día en la oficina, entre reuniones y balances de estadísticas y estar pensando de que rayos hablaría con la mama de Haruno me estaban comiendo los nervios, estuve repasando todo el día como abordar el tema con Tsuande sin sonar como un idiota delante de Sakura, quizá con un:

"Si dije eso Tsunade pero creo que fue al calor del momento, pero lo eh meditado mejor y creo que Haruno aun debe crecer y ser feliz de acuerdo a su edad y no precipitar las cosas…"

no eso sonaba jodidamente mal…

"Bueno Tsunade déjeme explicarle… lo que ocurre es que su hija estaba en mi departamento pero yo olvide que nos veríamos, tenia mucho trabajo y pues si le dije que viviéramos juntos, pero no de inmediato en un futuro hacer una vida juntos, yo se y entiendo que ella es una niña aun y la apoyo… creo que lo mejor es esperar"

si eso sonaba bien…

—Eso diré —la puerta se abrió y Haruno me abrazo— Haruno?!

—Amor… en que quedamos no me digas Haruno… —jalo la puerta y la cerro un poco— amor… hay un ligero cambio de planes —me sonrió— te acuerdas que te dije que hable con mi mama sobre lo que me propusiste —me sonrió mas ampliamente— pues le dije que…

—Sakura —su mama abrió la puerta y nos miro furiosa— que hacen aquí? Pasen!

Los dos entramos y el estrés me consumía, sabia que seria una noche jodida y de ver a su madre eso me indicaba que seria peor de lo que imagine.

Me senté en la sala y la mujer miraba enfurecida, Haruno se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano, la mujer se sentó frente a mí con la mirada asesina que ya le conocía solo que ahora tenia un ligero brillo en ellos que me daba inquietud.

—Y sus padres? —por fin hablo—

—Eh? Bien gracias por preguntar

—No se haga el chistoso conmigo Uchiha… —chistoso? Pues ella había preguntado… y porque de pronto ya no era Sasuke? Ahora era Uchiha con un tono golpeado, la confianza que había ganado con esa mujer en semanas se había ido al caño en una noche.—

—Eh… no se a que se refiere Tsunade

—Sra. Tsunade… —se acomodo en el sillón echando el cuerpo hacia delante, recargando sus codos en las rodillas y mirándome de forma intimidante— en mis tiempos los padres lo acompañaban para ir a casa de la novia

—Bueno mis padres están en casa y no pensé en ir por ellos solo para venir a conversar…

—Osea que para usted esto no es serio?

—Bueno sí, si tiene toda la seriedad que deba tener, pero como para traer a mis papas no le veo el caso, basta con mi presencia, no?

—Mire Uchiha, mi hija no es el juego de nadie y no es como si vayan por ahí ninguneandomela si usted quiere algo con ella lo va hacer bien y como dios manda sino no… así que si viene para dar un paso como el que van a dar se hace bien, que cree que yo le voy a dar a mi hija para que le haga las aberraciones que quiera y luego me la bote? Eso sí que no! Quiero que venga mañana con sus padres a pedir la mano de mi hija o no vuelve a salir con ella..

—Que?!

—Mama, no me hables así…

—Espera que? —su madre había dicho que fuera a pedir su mano?!—

—Así que si no viene mañana no quiero verlo por mi casa mas….

—Pero yo…

—Mama!

—Haruno espere

—Que espera para irse… lo espero mañana a la misa hora!

—Señora Tsuande yo no dije…

—Mama no seas así, el profe y yo debemos organizarnos para la fiesta y la ceremonia..

—Haruno!

—Sakura por favor, esas cosas se ven cuando ya tiene la autorización yo aun no doy mi permiso!

—Haruno su madre tiene razón no se precipite…

—Pero quedamos que lo escucharías, ni lo has hecho mama —Haruno comenzó a llorar y yo intentaba que esas dos locas me escucharan— ni lo dejas hablar

—Haruno! —las dos me miraron, ella toda llorosa y su madre confundida— podemos hablar en privado? —estaba muy alterado, ella sintió y su madre se fue a la cocina—

—Mama no te dejo hablar amor —me abrazo— yo hablare con ella no te preocupes

—Haruno, me quiere explicar por que su madre dijo que yo tengo que traer a mis padres para pedir su mano? —baje la voz— usted me dijo que no estaba… —mire a la cocina y no vi a su madre espiando— me dijo que no estaba embarazada, por que su madre quiere que nos casemos?

—Por que tu me lo pediste —me miraba atenta con sus ojos llorosos—

—Que yo qué?

—Tu me dijiste que viviéramos juntos amor…—relamió sus labios, seco sus lagrimas con su camiseta y de paso se sonó la nariz con la manga— Si quieres que vivamos juntitos es por que quieres que sea tu esposa no? Mi mama dice que cuando un hombre te quiere bien hace las cosas bien, ósea que tu quieres que hagamos una vida juntos verdad amor —me abrazo—

La mire atónito, como demonios le iba a decir que no era así? Mierda… como le había propuesto matrimonio a una niña que se limpiaba los mocos con su camiseta?! Como le iba a decir a mis padres que me iba a casar con la niña que jugaba a los carritos con su nieto, como mierda le iba a decir a su madre que no me quería casar con ella, que todo era un malentendido si Haruno se había puestos llorar con tan solo decirle que aun no podía preparar al boda… esa mujer me iba a arrancar la cabeza…

Sentí que separo de mi cuerpo.

—…Debemos planear todo antes de que entre a la preparatoria y así casarnos en el primer feriado que haya, e irnos de luna de miel en las primeras vacaciones , ya hice un calendario con las fechas y lo cuadre con las posibles fechas de mis exámenes… amor…amor… bebe…

Me hablaba pero no podía reaccionar esa cosa ya tenia planeada mi vida por los próximos 6 meses y yo ni siquiera lo sabia, me levante del sofá y camine a la puerta, Haruno me hablaba pero no respondía, abrí la puerta.

—A dónde vas? —sus ojos verdes me miraban atentos—

—A casa… despídame de su madre

—Vendrás mañana verdad? —sus ojos se iluminaron y dejo de llorar—

—Despidame de su madre Haruno

Camine rápido y subí a mi auto quizá si aceleraba fuerte y chocaba contra un poste tenia la salida a esa situación.

Afortunadamente no choque, llegue bien a casa y me quede toda la noche en vela pensando como salir de ese lío, llegue a la empresa cansado y sin dormir, entre a mi oficina e intente poner en orden mis deberes del día a mitad de mañana entro mi hermano para leer un contrato, al verme se sentó y me miro atento…

—Esa niña te esta chupando el alma jajaja —se recargo en su asiento riéndose— ahora que paso?

—Si te digo no te ríes —lo mire serio y asintió— le propuse a Haruno que viviéramos juntos —Itachi dejo de reírse y se quedo sorprendido—

—En que demonios…

—Déjame terminar… que eso no es lo peor

—Osea hay mas? —resoplo y negó con la cabeza—

—Haruno entendió mal mis palabras… y creyó que le propuse matrimonio —sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa aun mas de lo que ya los tenia abiertos— su madre esta esperando que hoy vayan papa y mama a pedir su mano

—Que mierd…

—Cuando le propuse que se fuera vivir conmigo no pensé las cosas estaba … mas bien no estaba pensando con la cabeza

—O pensaste con la cabeza equivocada —me miro con obviedad, Itachi sabia que ella y yo si teníamos intimidad— me imagino que hacian cuando se lo propusiste…

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo su madre le esta dando la razón, ella debería decirle que es una locura!

—Sasuke… te largaste una semana con su hija solos a la playa, no creo que piense que se fueron hacer castillos en la arena… —comenzó a reírse—

—Ella… no sabe que nos fuimos solos… piensa que nos fuimos con Dai, mama y papa

—Ay Sasuke… relájate y piensa, te vas de viaje y regresan y te quieres casar, que crees que piensa la mama? pues que ya te cogiste a su hija… lo que me preocupa es que no vayas con mis papas

—Por que?

—Esa mujer puede tomárselo como que no le quieres cumplir a su hija, te pude denunciar, Sasuke esa niña es menor de edad y eso es violación por estupro, esa mujer te mete a la cárcel si quiere… —me tumbe sobre mi silla— si le dices esto a papa te va a matar Sasuke… a desheredar no por que ya hizo el testamento y nos heredo en vida… bueno, eso si ya lo firmo jajaja

—Cállate!

—Creo que hay una forma de librar todo…

—Como?

—Mama…

Salimos de la oficina temprano, Itachi me acompaño a casa para ir por mama con el pretexto de que quería comprarle un regalo a Sakura y necesitaba su opinión, papa no dijo anda y se quedo en casa, Itachi condujo a un restaurante, mire el reloj y eran las 6:48 de la tarde, me quedaban 1 hora 12 minutos, nos sentamos en una mesa discreta.

—Chicos que ocurre —mama nos miraba confundida— mentirle a su papa no esta bien, Itachi kun por que me trajeron aquí

—Mama, Sasuke esta en un problema

—Sasuke kun… —mama me abrazo— que ocurre? Te ocurre algo mi niño?

—Mama espera —me separe de ella— es sobre Haruno…

—Que le ocurre a Sakura Chan?

—Mama lo que pasa es que… hace unos días… bueno antier en la noche yo…

—Sasuke debe casarse con Sakura y necesitamos que vayas a pedir su mano, sin que papa se entere… —Itachi le soltó la información y mama nos miro sorprendida, mire a Itachi enojado— Qué? Sasuke ya casi son las 7 y esa mujer te espera a las 8

Me sentía estresado no sabia que hacer, casarme no era la solución, no era el momento ni para ella ni para mi… si me negaba no podía arriesgarme con la mama de Haruno, no sabia que suponía o pensaba de cuan lejos había llegado con su hija y si me denunciaba una investigación en mi contra no me dejaría bien parado. En donde tenia la cabeza cuando me la lleve a ese viaje solos?, donde tenia la cabeza cuando le propuse vivir juntos?, donde tenia la maldita cabeza para salir con una niña?!

—Sasuke kun —mi mama me miro confundida— tu… tu te aprovechaste de Sakura Chan en el viaje?

—Mama por favor…—que horror hablar de sexo con mi madre, y peor hablar de mi sexualidad con ella—

—Porque si te debes casara con ella, es por que… tu —me miro enojada y me dio un golpe en el brazo— yo no te di esa educación Sasuke kun! Para eso te la llevaste de viaje?!Tu padre se va a enterar de est… —se quedo callada como pensativa, me miro de nuevo y me sonrió— Sakura Chan esta esperando bebe?

—Que?!

Se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar a la salida diciendo que debíamos ri a casa de Tsunade a pedir a Sakura, diciendo que ella podía vivir en casa de mis padres en lo que se acondicionaba mi departamento para la llegada del bebe, pero de que maldito bebe hablaba? Itachi me miro y me levante corriendo para detenerla, esto era un maldito caos.

En el coche le dije a mama que Sakura no esperaba ningún bebe y aunque me dolió mentirle no estaba dispuesto hablar de mi vida intima con nadie y decidí optar por decirle que Haruno aun era señorita…

—Entonces por qué la prisa? Quiero mucho a Sakura Chan pero… no crees que van muy rápido Sasuke kun? —mama preguntaba desde el asiento trasero—

—Bue…no mama lo que pasa es que ella y yo nos queremos y habíamos pensado en solo vivir juntos..

—Eso sí que no! Sasuke kun las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen —maldita sea de nuevo esa maldita frase me hacia irritar de solo escucharla— si Sakura Chan se va a tu departamento es casada o no se va… esas cosas no se hacen, no están bien… —había olvidado lo conservadores que eran mis padres…—

—Por eso, decimos casarnos mama —mire a Itachi que solo movió la cabeza mientras conducía— queremos hacer las cosas bien

—Pero no entiendo la prisa

—Solo queremos hacer una familia pronto —intentaba sonreír pero no podía y sabia que solo había una mueca de mi rostro—

—Tu papa se va a molestar mucho Sasuke kun…

—Ahi es donde entras tu mama… —mama miro a Itachi— necesitamos que uses tu poder de la mama del novio y convenzas a la mama de Haruno que se casen pero que organicen una boda en grande… una un tanto tardada de organizar… para que la boda se pueda aplazar.

—Pero entonces para qué ir a pedirla ya? Si no hay prisas podemos esperar

—Mama, solo es como un… —Itachi comenzaba a impacientarse— apartado… serán prometidos, así Sakura y su madre ven que mi hermano esta comprometido con su relación… es solo para afianzar la relación, verdad Sasuke?

—Si

—Ah, bueno si es así yo les ayudo, qué hago? Sakura es una niña tan buena y dulce que me gustaría que un día fuera mi hija… oficial

Llagamos a la casa e Itachi repasaba con mama lo que debía decir, ella estaba muy emocionada por que decía que no era próximo pero en quizá un tiempo me casaría con Sakura y le daría nietos, estaba igual o mas emocionada que Sakura con esa tontera de la boda… ahora lo que necesitaba era tiempo para ver como acabar con esa tontera y mama me lo daría.

Sakura

Eran las 8:07 de la noche y el profe no llegaba no me había escrito y el día anterior no me había dicho si iría tenia miedo que mama lo hubiera asustado con sus presiones, la mire enojada sentada en la sala, mama solo me miraba seria enfrente de mí.

—Ya ves, ahí estaba todo su interés por ti… los hombres son así, si él no viera que yo te cuido y te procuro quizá ya se habría aprovechado de ti, él se topo con pared, tu eres una niña de casa y de valores…

—El me ama y si no vuelve es porque tu fuiste muy dura con él

—Sakura eso no fue ser dura… si con esa mentalidad te quieres casar, te apuesto a que en menos de un mes estas aquí pidiendo el divorcio jovencita… un matrimonio es mucha responsabilidad, atender a tu marido, atender tu hogar, lavar, planchar, cocinar…

—Yo no voy a ser su sirvienta… seria su esposa, si necesitamos esas cositas contrataremos una sirvienta…

—Y tu que te crees? Que yo soy tu sirvienta? —mama me encaro— quien crees que lava en esta casa? Quién hace de comer cuando esta aquí? Quién hace el que hacer? Jovencita tu ropa no aparece por arte de magia en tu armario!

—Lo hace la lavandería mama

—No siempre, cuando estoy aquí yo hago eso, por que no podemos darnos el lujo de siempre pagar servicios… sabes cuánto gana él? Porque tu no trabajas y déjame decirte que una vez que se casen el pagara tu escuela… —mama se cruzo de brazos—

—Que? Mama no seas coda!

—Te quieres casara adelante… te crees adulta pues asume la responsabilidad completa… Sabes si le alcanza para todos los lujos que quieres? Pagar lavandería, tintorería, sirvienta, tus estudios… para ser una buena esposa debes saber atender un hogar, casarse no es solo decir nos casamos, cuando lleguen los hijos, atender a tus hijos y tu marido, sabes si le alcanzara para la niñera?

Pase saliva y empece a sacar cuentas de cuánto podríamos gastar a la semana, quincena y mes en lavanderías y esas cosas, no sabia ni cuanto ganaba el profe… pero debía ganar bien para el departamento que tenía, el profe querría pagar mi escuela? El estaría de acuerdo en que contrataremos una sirvienta? Yo creo que sí, él no permitiría que yo hiciera todo, no podía… no sabia ni cocinar, no sabia ni usar bien la lavadora, planchar menos, debía planchar sus trajes? Y sus camisas? Nunca había visto a alguien en su casa que hiciera el servicio… quien lavaría el baño? A mi me daba asco…

El timbre sonó y corrí a ver, me asome or la ventana y vi a su mama conversar con el sr. Itachi, él había venido! abrí la puerta y estaba de pie ahí.

—Amor! viniste… —me abrace de el y lo bese, me gire para ver a mi mama— ya ves que si me ama…


	38. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37 Compromiso

Mama me miraba seria e invite a pasar al profesor, su madre me saludo y su hermano por igual, mama se puso de pie y saludo a Mikoto, ellas a pesar de la situación se saludaron de forma cálida y sonriente, el sr. Itachi se sentó en uno de los sofás de las orillas con su madre, él profe conmigo frente a mamá.

—Veo que vino Uchiha, y su padre, donde esta?

—Mi esposo tiene un resfriado un poco fuerte, siempre ha sufrido de las vías respiratorias mi Fugaku…

—Que mal, espero se mejore pronto Mikoto —se sonrieron y miro al profe— pero bueno esta usted con su madre aquí y…

—Itachi, me recuerda? Vine en una ocasión con mi hermano.

—Si, ya lo recuerdo… y bien —miro al profesor— cual es tu intención para con mi hija

—Eh… bueno creo que Sakura le hizo saber cual es mi propuesta… —me miraba—

—Mama, él y yo nos queremos casar ya te lo había dicho

—Quiero oírlo de él…

—Ya lo escucho señora Tsunade…—la miraba serio— quiero pedir la mano de su… hija.

—Así nada mas… —mama se inclino un poco— si esta consiente que mi hija tiene 16 años? Que apenas entro a la preparatoria? Qué es una niña que no sabe hacer nada?

—Mama!

—Sakura cállate, —mama me miro furiosa y pase saliva— porque la prisa por casarse Uchiha? —mama lo miro y torció la boca— qué le hizo hacer esa propuesta tan repentina?

—Eh…

—Tsunade —la mama del profe hablo— Mi hijo adora a Sakura Chan —me sonrió— cada que esta con nosotros no hace otra cosa que hablar de ella… nosotros la queremos mucho y a mi nada me haría mas feliz que mi hijo se case con una niña como tu hija, de buenos valores, de buenas costumbres… y… —me miro y miro a mi mama— Tsunade podemos hablar en privado?

—Eh? —mama se sorprendió un poco—Ahora?

—Si… creo que deberíamos hablar tú y yo algo que es necesario… como madres que somos.

—Si, supongo, vamos a la cocina ahí podemos hablar bien…

Mama y Mikoto se fueron a la cocina y me quede en la sala un poco confundida mas cuando el profe le pidió privacidad a su hermano para hablar conmigo, su hermano se levanto y se salió al jardín, el profe me tomo de las manos y me miro serio.

—Haru… Sakura, estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? Quieres hacerlo?… mira yo creo que igual y esa noche tu o mas bien yo, estábamos un poco…

—Amor estuve hablando con mi mama de unos detalles de cuando nos casemos —el profe se giro y se tallo el rostro— espera amor que no eh llegado a lo que quiero decirte —el seguía tallando el rostro—mama dice que un hogar es un poco complicado pero yo se que juntos lo lograremos amor, se de una lavandería que es muy buena, cuando mama se le junta la ropa yo la llevo, —él me miro—

—Haruno, se quiere casar conmigo para llevar mi ropa a su lavandería?

—No amor, escuchame… te digo que se de una lavandería barata para que ahorremos, y de comer, pues no se cocinar pero podemos comprar en alguna fonda o ese tipo… no se que te guste a ti pero ya iremos viendo yo aquí compro en un lugar cerca pero buscare un lugar cerca de nuestra casa, la ropa no se usar bien la lavadora pero tu me enseñaras a usar la tuya no amor? —el me miraba confundido— y pues de planchar no se planchar tampoco pero si no doblo la ropa no es necesario, no?…

El profe me miro confundido y me abrazo, beso mi frente y me sonrió cálidamente.

—No amor, una vez que nos casemos tú vas hacer todo, para eso nos vamos a casar, no?

—Que?

—Si, mi familia es una familia conservadora donde la mujer se dedica al hogar, tu vas a lavar mi ropa en la casa y la vas a planchar, no puedo ir a la oficina con la ropa arrugada y no me gustan mis camisas con arrugas no se ve bien en mi trabajo, la comida debe ser casera…

—Pero yo no se cocinar…

—Iras con mi madre aprender y lo harás en casa

—Pero la casa de sus papas…

—Bueno claro iras después de hacer la limpieza del departamento amor.

—Yo? Sola? Sin ayuda?

—Para eso nos casaremos, para que tú seas la señora de la casa, mi mujer no?

—Pero…

—Debes atender nuestro hogar, por cierto amor yo no tengo lavadora lo harás a mano…—me beso y se separo de mi muy sonriente, al parecer le hacia mucha ilusión casarnos pronto y que yo hiciera la limpieza en su casa— eso ahora, porque una vez que te acoples a tu vida de casada iremos a que te saquen eso —me señalo el antebrazo

—Que? El implante?

—Si, quiero hijos pronto, Dai necesita jugar con sus primitos —me talle el cuello y detrás de la oreja, luego el pecho, todo me daba comezón—

—Bebes? Pero no me va a dar tiempo

—Mi mama pudo, atendía a mi padre, a Itachi y a mi y fue muy feliz…

—Pero no se cuanto me dejen de tareas en la escu… —recordé lo que mama dijo, ella no me pagaría la escuela una vez me casara— amor…

—Que ocurre…

—Mama me dijo que… —pase saliva— una vez que nos casemos… ella ya no pagara… bueno ella…

—No pagara que?

—Mi… mi… mi escuela por que dice que..

—Perfecto!

—Que? —lo mire feliz él la pagaría—

—Ya no estudiaras, te dedicaras a nuestro hogar amor, así podrás hacer la limpieza completa durante todo el día —me beso—

—No voy a…

—No para qué? Yo soy el que trabaja y se hará cargo de los gastos, tu debes concentrarte en la casa y en mi y nuestros hijos… 5 hijos te parece?

—5?!

—Si quiero un Sasuke jr, un Sonosuke Fuugaku por mi padre, un Yoshio Madara por el padre de mi mama, una niña o dos, Ayaka como mi abuela o Hayami como la mama de mi papa… podemos tener mas hijos para los nombres que tu quieras —me sonrió—

—No son muchos… —mordí mi labio— no creo poder cuida…

—Si puedes amor, la abuela del abuelo Madara tuvo 12 hijos, las esposas de la familia Uchiha son fuertes… y fértiles.

—Yo creí que… —me recline sobre el sofá y suspire—

—Que creías amor? Ya no te quieres casar? Si es así amor dímelo yo jamas te obligaría…

Lo mire y el estaba tan sonriente, desde que habíamos hablado de matrimonio no lo había visto así de feliz, era obvio que a él la idea de casarnos le hacia tan feliz, pero a mi ya no tanto, yo no quería ser la que hiciera la limpieza en su casa, no quería dejar la escuela, no quería ir aprender a cocinar a casa de su mama… bueno eso si pero no para ponerme a cocinar como loca todos los días después de limpiar la casa…

Mama entro a la sala con Mikoto y el sr. Itachi se sentaron con nosotros, de pronto todo me picaba y sentía mucho calor, mama estaba muy sonriente con Mikoto.

—Bueno, pues hay que poner fecha

—Que?! —el profe miro a su madre—

—A que? —mire a mi madre—

—A tu boda… —mi madre miró a Mikoto— cuando será bueno para la boda, Mikoto?

—Que te parece para el otoño del año entrante hace un clima espectacular… y nos dará tiempo de planear todo…

—Pero las lluvias?

—Eso no es problema rentaremos el salón mas lujoso de toda la ciudad, la boda de mi pequeño hijo será despampanante

—Debemos ver lo del vestido —mama se quedo pensando— se dé un diseñador muy bueno.

—Mama… —mama hablaba sin parar con Mikoto, de vestidos, de lluvias y no se que mas—

—Uchiha trae el anillo? —mama miró al profe—

—Cual anillo?

—Hijo… si vas a pedir la mano de tu novia debes traer un anillo —Mikoto miro furiosa al profe— discúlpalo Tsunade, eso lo saco a su padre es muy despistado para estas cosas… me creerás que conmigo demoro en pedirme matrimonio y tuve que presionarlo un poco jaja —su mama me cerro un ojito—

—Si me paso con el papa de Saku jajaja

—Pero bueno deja voy por mí agenda y planeamos el día te parece?

—Por supuesto Tsunade

Mama y Mikoto se fueron al despacho de mi mama hablando de preparativos, el profe suspiro mirando la pared, y yo quería llorar pero me aguantaba, en que lío me habia metido, yo ya no me quería casar, yo no quería ser la sirvienta del profe en su casa, sentí que se me escurrió una lagrima

—Que ocurre? —el profe me miro sorprendido y lo mire, él tan emocionado por nuestra boda y yo ya arrepentida no quería romperle el corazón, él no se merecía eso—

—Nada, estoy muy emocionada porque mama acepto nuestro amor… —lo abrace— ya nos vamos a casar

Qué había hecho!. Mama descorcho una botella de vino y brindamos por el compromiso, mama le dijo al profe que debía llevarme mi anillo en los próximos días para que todo quedara pactado de manera formal, se fueron y corrí a mi habitación, debía pensar en como deshacer ese matrimonio a como diera lugar, quizá si hablaba con mama y usaba sus argumentos me apoyaría, ella decía que no estaba lista y si le daba la razón ella podría oponerse y yo decirle al profe que no dependa de mi… cuando escuche que mama entro en mi habitación y me recompuse en la cama.

—Ahhh que día… no lo crees? —mama se sentó en la cama—

—Mama… —me miro— pensé que tú no estabas de acuerdo… tú sabes con todo esto.

—Y no lo estoy, creo que estas muy chica para enfrentarte al matrimonio, no es cosa de juego Saku

—Lo se mama te lo juro y creo que ya entendí…

—Pero… —me acomodo el cabello— platicar con Mikoto me ayudo a entender un poco a Sasuke —oh diablos! Mama le decia Sasuke de nuevo, esto no pintaba bien si quería que ella me ayudara a deshacer el matrimonio—

—De que hablas ma?

—De lo que hable con ella en la cocina

—Que te dijo?

—Bueno le prometí que no te lo diría pero tu eres mi hija… ella me dijo que el profe te propuso matrimonio no solo porque te quiere, sino porque tiene miedo a perderte, que el sabe que entraras a la preparatoria y tiene miedo que tu te fijes en otro chico de tu edad, por eso el compromiso tan repentino de su parte… accedí a que se comprometieran y ver como avanzan las cosas cariño, eso no significa…

Ese día que se me había propuesto yo le había dicho que entraría a la preparatoria y que extrañaría estar con él en el cole follando… quizá había pensado que sino estábamos juntos yo le cambiaria…

—Mama… —la abrace— el profe de verdad me ama…

—Saku escuchame, eso no quiere decir que se casen ya de inmediato es solo un compromiso, puede ser en un año o dos años… y sirve que en este tiempo se lo piensan mejor…

Ya no sabia que hacer o decir, el profe habia hecho todo por que me quería y yo boicoteando nuestro compromiso, debía ser mas hábil en como arruinar la boda sin lastimarlo y seguir cogiendo con él como veníamos haciendolo.

—Si… el tiempo nos ayudará verdad mami. —tiempo era lo que necesitaba para arruinar la boda—

Sasuke

No sabia que demonios habia hablado mi mama con Tsunade para hacerla cambiar no solo de opinión sino de actitud conmigo por completo, ya habia logrado que Haruno se arrepintiera de la idea de la boda, lo note en su cara de miedo cuando le dije que ella se haría cargo del departamento por completo y cuando mencione los hijos vi el terror en sus ojos, sabia que eso era cruel pero no tenia otra opción era lo mejor para los dos ella era un muy joven y no estaba lista para una vida en pareja y si debía apegarme a ese rayo de esperanza lo haría, si bien Tsunade ya habia aceptado el asunto de la boda aun podia hacer que Haruno se retractara y lo haría a como diera lugar…

—Osea qué le dijiste que la sacarías de estudiar para ponerla a limpiar? Jajajaja —Itachi se reía— Sasuke, eso hasta para mi es bajo.

—Te juro que estoy desesperado…

—Si ya lo vi, pobre niña jajaja aunque debo aceptar que cuando lloro me dio ternura

—Cállate que me sentí mierda de hacerla llorar, ella emocionada por casarnos y yo boicoteando todo…

—Deberías hablar con ella de que todo fue un malentendido

—No me quiero casar con ella… aun, pero no la quiero perder… Tengo miedo que piense que no la quiero lo suficiente, si le digo que no era mi intención casarnos no sé que tanto se decepcione de mi.

—No lo sabrás sino corres el riesgo Sasuke, yo la vi muy emocionada con ese asunto de la boda.

—Si me hace ilusión algo bien con ella, pero a futuro… si ahora no quiero una boda es más por ella que por mi, ella es la que no esta preparada para esto…

—Y tú sí? Jajaja creo que el que es mas inmaduro de los dos eres tu… Sasuke… Sasuke —suspiro— lío en el que estas y mira que papa no lo sabe…

—No se que haría si papa se entera no quiero ni imaginar como se pondrá…

—Pues tienes unos meses para hacerla cambiar de opinión y hacer que la mama no haga sus reunioncitas familiares por que no se con qué pretexto evitaras que papa vaya… no puede estar resfriado siempre.

—Esta semana tengo que ir a corea no? —revise mi agenda— veré a Haruno la semana que viene y haré que vea la vida de una ama de casa… seguro se desanima por completo.

—Ok… si es lo que crees correcto…

—No creo que se lo correcto, pero no tengo de otra Itachi. —ingreso Hazhimoto—

La semana paso rápido y regrese a Tokio el domingo por la noche, en toda la semana no habia hablado con Haruno y eso si que era extraño, tenia muy pocos mensajes de ella, al parecer su ingreso a la preparatoria la había consumido un poco, en uno de sus mensajes decía que tenia mucha tarea y tenia mas materias de las que había creído, pase a su casa para verla, desde la visita con mi madre e Itachi no nos habíamos visto, me baje y toque la puerta viendo a los chicos alejarse.

—Amor! —me abrazo— porque no me dijiste que venias? Por poco no me encuentras

—Quería darte una sorpresa —mire a los chicos que se iban— de donde vienes?

—Tuve que hacer una tarea en equipo y después fui a un partido de inicio de clases

—Partido?

—Si uno de Beisbol, la escuela jugo contra otra preparatoria como un partido amistoso

—No sabia que te gustara el beisbol

—Bueno no me gusta mucho pero como debía ingresar a un club de artes o deportivo como extra clase ingrese al grupo de porristas y tuvimos que ir animar

—Ah

—Pero pasa no te quedes ahí amor… —me metió en la casa, se notaba muy animada— ganamos por 5 carreras pero hubo un momento que el partido estaba muy cerrado jajaja quieres algo de tomar?

—No

—Ojalá un día fueras a ver un partido amor—regreso de la cocina con un vaso de jugo y se sentó en mis piernas—

—Haruno su madre…

—Ella no esta amor —dejo el vaso en la mesita y me abrazo— tiene guardia de 48 horas… y se fue en la tarde —se me montó y se restregó a mi cuerpo, me beso en el cuello— tenemos la noche para nosotros y mis juguetes en mi cuarto amor…

—Haruno —intente separarla pero estaba muy agarrada de mi cuerpo— Haruno…

—Que ocurre?

Se supone que venia para decirle que mañana comenzarían sus clases con mi madre para que aprendiera a cocinar y hacer los labores de toda ama de casa, no a follar, debía poner fin a esa idea del matrimonio, que ella viera que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para dar ese paso, yo era el adulto y debía poner orden a toda esta situación…

—Nada, vamos a tu cuarto

Subimos a su habitación y me quite los zapatos y los pantalones, ella busco su bolsita con nuestros juguetes y los vacío en la cama.

—Este ya lo usamos, este también, este también… este igual… creo que este no —se giro— este no lo hemos usado no?

—No, creo que no déjame verlo —lo acerque—no, aun no

Se empezó a quitar la ropa y se metió en la cama, me quite la camisa y los calcetines y me metí tras de ella, me baje los bóxers y me acomode tras de su cuerpo.

—Lo meto yo? O se lo debe poner?

—Primero debes estar lubricada o te va a incomodar

—Ok, —me levante por un botecito de lubricante, me vacié un poco en las manos y me metí en la cama— te lo voy a poner

—Si, —baje mi mano y la metí entre sus piernas, restregué el liquido de mi palma en su vagina y metí mis dedos para untarle bien el liquido— ahhh… ahhhh se siente rico jajaja

—Si? —hundí más mis dedos bordeando su interior y ella se tendió en la cama abriendo mas sus piernas— te gusta como se siente?

—Si.. ahhh… ahhh…

Me acomode en la cama para lubricarla bien y tome el bote era un lubricante termo sensible, con la fricción de mi mano en su zona le daba el calor para activarlo y darle mas placer, me puse un poco mas y la masajee con un poco de mas presión y fricción y se retorció en la cama, la vi respirar agitada y cerrar sus ojitos llena de placer… por que no podíamos estar así sin que nadie se metiera en nuestras vidas, que si debíamos casarnos que si no, que si ella estaba lista o no, que si le faltaba vivir mas o no, ella era feliz en mis manos, en mi vida y conmigo, me incline y la bese.

—Haruno… me ama?

Ella me miro atenta y me sonrió.

—Mucho, mucho ahhhh mucho mucho ahhh ahhhh ahhhh…

—No quiero casarme —ella me miro sorprendida— no es el momento y no quiero que me malinterprete yo la amo Haruno, no lo dudes, eres lo mas importante en mi vida pero no creo que estemos listos para dar ese paso ahorita—acaricie su carita— perdoname si deje que te entusiasmaras con la idea solo que ese día en mi departamento yo…

—Me alegra que lo digas —me sonrió— yo no estoy lista para lavar y planchar, no se ni cocinar y no quiero dejar la escuela

—Jajaja… Haruno, eso no es el matrimonio, si bien lleva mucha responsabilidad cuando nos casemos yo no la tendré así, haremos las cosas juntos, no tendrás que hacerme todo, yo se lavar mi ropa y planchar mis camisas jajaja

—Yo aprenderé a cocinar jajaja

—Yo llevare nuestra ropa a la tintorería y tengo un centro de lavado… jajaja —me tumbe a su lado en la cama—

—Sobre los hijos… no quiere tantos o sí? —se recargo en mi pecho—

—No jajaja de hecho creo que con uno bastara y después de algunos años de casados, quiero que vivamos primero nuestra vida en pareja bien, los hijos a su tiempo

—Ya me había asustado ajajaja… pero una cosa —se levanto de la cama y se sentó encima de mi— quiero estudiar, quiero ir a la universidad y quiero ser una doctora como mi mama… eso lleva años, me esperara? —me miraba triste—

—Yo la esperare el tiempo que usted necesite Haruno —la jale de las manos para que se recostara en mi pecho— Si quiere estudiar la universidad esperare durante su carrera y sus guardias, si quiere hacer una especialidad la esperaré, si quiere hacer una maestría la esperaré —acaricie su espalda—

—Bueno tampoco tanto! Quiero que un día podamos estar juntos sin que tengamos que ocultarnos o poder pasar una noche solos sin que mi mama nos mate jajaja —sonreía triste—

—Una vez que cumpla los 18 no tendremos que hacerlo, podrás ir a pasar a mi departamento temporadas y quedarte cuantas veces quieras… serás mayor de edad.

—De verdad? podré ir cuantas veces quiera?

—Si, podrás tener ropa en mi casa y cosas sin preocuparte de si llevas o no ropa

—Ya quiero tener 18 ahhhhh!

—Jajaja — brincaba sobre mi haciendo drama me encantaba verla así— sobre lo de la boda… —se detuvo y me miró atenta— creo que debemos decirle a su madre que se cancela

—Si… pero… —se puso nerviosa— yo creo que deberíamos dejar pasar unas dos semanas y le decimos que lo pensamos bien y que lo mejor es esperar, porque si se lo digo mañana o en estos días me va a matar, va a decir que si para esto hice tanto alboroto jajaja

—Ok esperemos dos semanas y les decimos a su madre y a la mía, entendido?—sonrió—

—Si… bueno en que nos quedamos? —acaricio mi miembro—

—En que vamos a jugar a los casados sin estarlo Haruno…

—Jajaja —me beso y comencé acariciar su cuerpo— pero cuando nos casemos no seré tu esclava, verdad?

—No Haruno… —restregó su coño ya mas que lubricado a mi verga y me tense mas—

—Si bien yo cocinare tu me ayudaras con la ropa verdad?

—Si Haruno pero muévase… ahhh —su humedad bañaba mi miembro que estaba mas que listo para comenzar—

—Lo de que su mami me enseñe si, porque hay recetas que le quiero preparar… ella me dijo que le gusta el estofado de tomate deshidratado y me gustaría hacértelo un día —ella movía sus caderas sobre mi miembro, restregándome el coño mientras conversaba—

— Si, si, yo le digo que se lo enseñe, pero ahorita quiero que me haga otra cosa Haruno—me volvió a besar y acomode mi miembro en su entrada—

—Deja de decirme Haruno amor, dime amor, amorcito, Sakura por qué no?… oye pero tu lavaras el baño, no?… es que eso si me da cosita te lo juro

—Haruno!… —me miro nerviosa— ya cállese ya hablaremos de eso en un futuro

—Pero… —me metí de golpe y comencé a pentrarla— Aayyyyyy! —se tenso completa y apretó los puños— ahh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhh… ok… sí … si… luego hablamos ahhh… ahhhh…


	39. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38 Competencia **

Salimos temprano al departamento del profesor, se había quedado a dormir conmigo y debía irse a cambiar, eran las 5 de la mañana yo iba medio dormida en su auto con mi uniforme en las manos.

—No tenia que venir Haruno… —conducía y de vez en vez me miraba—

—Ahh… si… —intentaba responder pero el sueño me ganaba—

Llegamos a su departamento y subimos, nos metimos a bañar juntos y nos alistamos, me puse mi uniforme y él su traje, preparamos el desayuno y me iría a dejar a la escuela y él se iría a su trabajo, odiaba que no me diera clases, no verlo diario, no estar con el diario, no molestarlo diario, lo miraba conducir atento.

—Que me ve Har…

—Ni te atrevas! Ahhh! Porque no dejas de decirme Haruno?

—La costumbre quizá… —me miro y me sonrió— no le gusta? A mi gusta como suena…

—Cuando un día me case contigo será Sakura Uchiha… me seguirás diciendo Haruno?

—No jajaja no lo creo… Sa-ku-ra jajaja

—Bueno me conformo con Sakura —mire el trayecto— en la siguiente doble a la derecha y a la siguiente cuadra a la derecha de nuevo y ahí esta mi escuela

—Ok…

Condujo y se estaciono era aun un poco temprano, no se veían tantos estudiantes en las calles, algunos que habíamos visto en el camino debían venir cuadras atrás, nos quedamos unos minutos conversando sobre la semana y que podríamos hacer, que quizá ahora que mama estaba con sus guardias podía irme a pasar esas noches con él, me senté en sus piernas e hicimos un pedido a la sex shop en linea para esos días en su casa.

—Según esto llegara a mi departamento en 3 días —reviso el móvil— ya se hizo el cobró a mi tarjeta…

—Mi mama creo que tiene guardia el viernes y sábado, regresara como el domingo en la mañana o en la tarde

—Perfecto, el viernes te vas conmigo —me beso la mejilla— si quieres pedir mas cosas, solo busca la pagina y abres con nuestro usuario, ya esta registrada mi tarjeta y de inmediato se hará el cobro.

—Ok —mire que algunos chicos entraban y una que otra chicas nos miraba al pasar— Creo que debería entrar —le di un beso en los labios y me pase al otro asiento, el me alcanzo mi mochila del asiento trasero— le preguntare a mama si su guardia es hasta la tarde… quizá podamos dormir juntos de nuevo?

—Ok ten buen día, portate bien y nada de mostrarle las bragas al profesor entendido? —entrecerró los ojos—

—Para nada mi amor, jajaja —lo volví a besar y baje de su coche para entrar a la escuela.— te escribo luego

El día en la escuela paso muy rápido aunque no compartía clase con Ino, si estaba con Neji y nos reuníamos con los chicos en el almuerzo, al finalizar las clases tuve que ir a la pista de entrenamientos para una reunión con las chicas del grupo de porristas debíamos ponernos de acuerdo para hacer el pedido de los uniformes…

—Chicas debemos hacer el pedido, en las hojas que les entregue esta el listado de tallas, elijan la suya y anótense en la libreta, nombre y talla por favor y depositen el dinero en la cuenta que les di

—Una pregunta —una chica levanto la mano— se puede pedir talla chica de falda y talla grande de top? Es que no creo que la mediana me quede de busto —malditas pechugonas y yo viendo si pedía s o xs—

—Sobre eso, deben pedir el top de acuerdo a la talla de su bra porque la tela es rígida, pero en la falda no tendrán problema la pretina es de lycra y se amoldara a su cuerpo.

Me acerque al listado para pedir mis tallas, anote talla xs para mi top y falda, si al tela de la falda era lycra le quedaría a mi culo godo sin duda. La reunión termino y salí corriendo para irme a casa, tenia que preparar mi maleta para irme en la noche con mi amorcito mama me había dicho que llegaría a casa para medio día, lo espere en su departamento y llego temprano, cenamos juntos, vimos una película, después nos dormimos los estábamos algo cansados de la noche anterior y el día en la escuela y el en el trabajo… al día siguiente fue lo mismo, me llevo a la escuela y la semana fue aburrida sin él, solo con el detalle que su madre me llamaba todas las tardes para preguntarme que flores me gustaban mas para los adornos de mesa, la iglesia y el ramo, que color prefería perla mate, perla nacarado, beige imperial, beige clásico, blanco victoriano, y cuanto color desconocía que existía, me reía de la situación y rogaba que pronto le dijéramos a nuestras madres que ese asunto de la boda se cancelara, afortunadamente tuvimos un respiro el viernes que pasamos la noche juntos de nuevo con nuestra nueva reserva de juguetitos. Habían pasado casi ya dos semanas y el equipo de la escuela tenia un partido importante del inicio de temporada y el equipo tenía que ir animar para ello estrenaríamos nuestros nuevos uniformes, sería un sábado por la tarde noche el partido así que no dude ni un segundo en decirle a mi amorcito que fuera a verme en mi primer día como toda una porrista oficial, el prometio que iría, que el me llevaría al campo y me llevaría a casa.

Pasó puntual por mi a casa en su coche, se veía muy guapo, llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro un tanto ajustados, una camiseta negra que se le enmarcaba, unas botas track y el cabello ligeramente despeinado… jamas, jamas lo había visto así, siempre en su traje o sus pantalones de vestir con sus camisas y sus zapatos perfectos con su estilo impecable, pero verlo así me dio un súbito cambio de temperatura repentina y deseaba tanto que me llevara a su coche a una calle sola y me follara… pero tenia el maldito partido! salí de la casa con mi mochila y me miro confundido.

—Y su traje? —lo mire confundida— pensé que llevaría puesto ya su traje de porrista

—Ah, es que todavía no me lo entregan, creo que hubo un problema con la paquetería, la capitana estaba hecha un lío en la mañana pero esos de la paquetería dijeron que lo entregarían en los vestidores antes del partido

—Me imagino, estas nerviosa?

—Un poco jajaja pero vámonos amor que se nos hará tarde

Llegamos al campo y lo conduje hasta las gradas y las bancas donde sabia se veía perfectamente nuestra rutina.

—Te sentaras aquí amor —se sentó en la banca— no amor, aquí —señale un centímetro a lado— aquí me veras bien…

—Donde digas amor —me miraba con una sonrisa— que pena que su madre no tenga guardia hoy… —me miraba de pies a cabeza— muero por verla con su uniforme…

—Haruno! —me gire y vi a la capitana gritarme— ya llegaron los uniformes!

Baje corriendo como loca, para ponerme mi uniforme y mas después de lo que mi amorcito me había dicho, me maquillaría lo mejor que pudiera para que saliendo del partido me follara en algún lugar antes de llevarme a casa, mi noche no podía ser mejor, el se veía tan guapo, me traía ganas y yo tan dispuesta a complacerlo…

—No! Tú dijiste que la falda tenia lycra y el top no, no que la falda era rígida y el top elástico!

—Chicas el proveedor me dio esa información y ahora que llegaron los uniformes intento contactarlo pero me envía a buzón… no se

Al parecer las chicas discutían de algo de los uniformes, pero bueno ya después me enteraría primero debía maquillarme y alistarme para esta noche fabulosa!, me maquille y peine, me coloque los tenis y me metí al vestidor con mi traje, el top al meterlo entro super fácil se me ajusto muy bien, de hecho se me apretaba muy bien, se me marcaban mis pequeños pechos, la falda tenia un cierre… lo cual era raro, se suponía que tenia elástico en la pretina, me subí la falda pero no me subía, mi maldito culo gordo no dejaba que me subiera la falda, la saque y la metí por encima y afortunadamente bajo, pero venia un problema adicional, para que subiera el cierre tenia que subirla un poco, se suponía que la falda era a la cadera pero esta me quedaba ligeramente mas arriba, ni a la cintura ni a la cadera, gracias a ello cerraba el detalle era que me quedaba demasiado corta apenas y me tapaba el culo, me coloque un short tipo bóxer para que no me vieran las panties, me acomode el uniforme y salí, al parecer ya comprendía el problema de los uniformes, todas peleaban lo mismo, solo que yo era la única casi con el culo volando, me había confiado demasiado en que la tela estiraría y habia pedido la XS, era una tonta…

Salimos a animar, cuando nos colocamos en posición note que mi amorcito me miraba un poco impresionado, comenzamos la rutina y el partido transcurrió para finalizar estábamos en un punto critico pero el equipo escolar logro ganar y todos festejamos, uno de los jugadores corrió hacia mi y me cargo emocionado por haber ganado, hubo un gran griterío por la euforia y cuando por fin se calmo todo salí corriendo a los vestidores por mi mochila y salí a buscarlo para irnos, pero ya no estaba en las gradas, los busque en la parte baja de, por las escaleras pero no estaba, saque mi móvil pero no respondía sonaba ocupado, fui a buscarlo a su coche y ahí estaba hablando por teléfono me acerque y lo abrace por la espalda, me miro por un instante pero siguió hablando por el móvil…

—Si… no creo ahora la iré a dejar a su casa y voy para allá, si ok ahí los veo. —colgó—

—Pensé que podíamos ir tu y yo a jugar antes de irme a dejar

—No, quede de verme con mi hermano, tiene planeado una noche de juego con sus amigos e iré… había quedado con él.

—Yo pensé… —lo solté y se giro, y me di una vueltesita para él— te gusta mi uniforme?

—Haruno no cree que esta muy corto… —me miro serio—

—Ah… es que creí que esta seria mi talla pero me equivoque

—Pues no se lo hubiera puesto Haruno, prácticamente se le veía todo el… —se quedo callado— súbete al coche que te llevo con tu madre

—Pero, no pensé que se notara la diferencia, cuando damos las piruetas igual se alza la falda… —levante la falda— traigo un short abajo

Sasuke

Me subí al coche después de cerrarle la puerta y encendí el auto para irnos, estaba de lo mas enojado, como permitían que las estudiantes que eran menores de edad salieran con ese uniforme?! El top lo tenia mas que embarrado al pecho, se le marcaban sus senos a través de la tela y esa minifalda apenas y le tapaba el culo!, con esas piruetas pensé por un segundo que se le rompería el traje, pero el colmo había sido cuando ese idiota la cargo…

—Estas enojado?

—No

—Pero me dices Haruno… hace rato me decías mi amor —sentía su mirada—

—Sakura ya habíamos hablado de eso, es la costumbre.

—No me has dicho si te gusta mi traje…

—Si me gusta pero como para que te lo pongas solo para mi! No para que se lo andes contoneando a medio mundo… —no me dejo terminar—

—No se lo contoneaba a medio mundo amor, si me movía mas era por que sabia que tu me estabas mirando bebe

—Y por eso ese idiota te cargo?

—Que?… Kankuro? Jajaja es un chico de tercero que anda cargando a todas..

—Y por eso dejas que te cargue a ti? —la mire de reojo mientras conducía—

—Lo hizo por euforia, ademas el sabe que tengo novio —me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo de forma suave—

—Haruno siéntese y coloquese el cinturón por favor… nos puede parar una patrulla —mire el retrovisor—

—Ya voy… —se acomodo enojada— Kankuro intento ligarme en cuanto iniciaron las practicas pero le dije que no! —hizo un tono de voz serio y un poco mas grave— "alto ahí, esta chica tiene prometido" —la miré sorprendido— era cuando pensaba que nos casaríamos amor jajaja

—Ah… —me sentía bien de que anduviera diciendo que tenia un prometido… me sentía extraño pero bien—

—Amor ya…—acaricio mi mano con la suya de forma sugerente— llévame con tu hermano, le puedo decir a mama que iremos a una recepción con él y después poder jugar un rato —abrió sus piernas y me miro—

—No… —seguí conduciendo y tome la calle que nos conducía a su casa—

—Ahhh! Porque me haces esto! —se giró molesta hacia la ventanilla, si quería irme con ella, pero había quedado con mi hermano de ir a su departamento—

—Estarán los amigos de mi hermano y no creo oportuno llevarte, nadie llevara a sus novias. —ademas de que conocía a los amigos de Itachi y no quería exponerla con esos animales—

—Pero yo quería estar contigo hoy —miraba por la ventana y estaba seguro que estaba llorando— ya casi no nos vemos y tú ni me pelas, los fines de semanas son nuestros, ves a tu hermano diario y a mí? Solo cuando se puede… y hoy era nuestro día especial

—Dia especial?

—Pues quería coger con mi uniforme pero a ti te vale, si quieres irte con tu hermano a jugar vete ya no importa

—Haruno…

—Ya no importa llévame a mi casa —sonó su móvil y contesto— bueno?…

No era necesario que lo pusiera en altavoz se escuchaba el ruido por el parlante, eran sus compañeros que debían seguir en el campo

—No… no ya voy a mi casa… a donde? Para la otra ya estoy a unas cuadras de mi casa… no, no de verdad… que? En 5 minutos? quién? Kankuro? no, de verdad no… chicos…—colgó—

—Que ocurre?

—Los chicos dicen que irán a festejar y que sí quiero ir un amigo pasara a recogerme.

Y dicho eso, llegamos a su casa y ahí estaba ese pendejo que la había cargado esperándola afuera de su casa en un auto color negro, ella se bajo con su mochila y yo con ella, su madre atendía al idiota.

—Saku que bueno que llegas, este chico te ha estado esperando.

—Kakuro! Hola… me acababan de hablar los chicos… pero como sabes dónde vivo?

—Hola —me saludo pero no le respondí— si… perdón uno de los chicos me dio tu dirección… Naruto? Si él… perdón por el atrevimiento, vine para ver si vas, le preguntaba a tu madre si te dejaba ir a la fiesta de Chojuro

—Bueno…

—Tsunade, veníamos a pedirte permiso para que Sakura me acompañe a casa de mi hermano, hará una noche de juego con amigos y quería presentarles a Sakura y anunciarles nuestro compromiso, pasábamos para pedirte permiso y para que ella se cambiara… —la mujer miro a su hija—

—Ah… bueno no pensé que salieran hoy después del partido pero supongo —miro su reloj— supongo… que pueden ir pero la traes antes de las 11:30 entendido?

—Perfecto… —mire al idiota— lo siento niño, Sakura tiene planes.

—Lo siento Kankuro ya había hecho planes… con mi prometido es él… Sasuke el es Kankuro un amigo de la escuela.

—No importa Saku, en algún otro partido nos acompañaras lo sé —el pendejo me sonrió, me estaba retando?— con permiso señora.

—Adiós Kankuro, pero pasa Sasuke, Sakura ve a cambiarte no hagas esperar a Sasuke, por cierto Uchiha no has traído el anillo…

—Eh bueno…

Entramos a la casa después de su madre, sujete a Haruno de la cintura y me acerque a su oido vigilando que su madre no nos viera ni escuchara…

—Lleva tu uniforme en tu bolsa… para que te lo pongas para mí, haremos una parada en mi departamento.


	40. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39 Aprendiendo **

Llegamos a una edifico muy lindo, se estaciono, subimos al elevador y presiono el ultimo piso.

—A mi hermano ya lo conoce, sus amigos son algo… irreverentes ya los conocerá solo mantente a mi lado en todo momento.

—Ok… después iremos a tu departamento?

—Si, te lo prometo —me dio un beso en los labios— estas desesperada por ir, no? —me abrazo a su cuerpo—

—Pues… de estar con tu hermano y sus amigos prefiero estar contigo amor haciendo cositas jajaja —lo bese en los labios—

—Solo estaremos un rato para que nos de tiempo de pasarla bien amor te lo prometo…

El elevador se abrió y entramos al departamento de su hermano, nos recibió un chico peli rojo que saludo a mi amor muy entusiasmado y me miro extrañado.

—Por qué no me dijeron que podíamos traer a nuestros hijos?

—Cállate Yahiko! —mi amor le dio un puño en el brazo—

—Jajaja es Sakura la novia de Sasuke —el sr. Itachi se acerco— Hola Sakura, que gusto verte, no sabia que venías… pasa y siéntete como en tu casa —me saludo y vi que había mas chicos en la pieza—

—Tu novia? Woao Sasuke… y no tiene amigas, digo ando soltero y una chica así no me vendría mal

—Hidan comportate —un pelinegro me sonrió— no la asustes, no queremos que Sasuke se quede sin novia tan pronto, con el trabajo que le cuesta conseguirse una jajaja

—Shisui eres un idiota!

—Jajaja tranquilo primito

—Shisui ella no es su novia, es su prometida, Sasuke porque no le dices que ya se comprometieron? —dos de ellos escupieron lo que bebían ante lo que había dicho el hermano de mi amor—

—Itachi… —el profe lo miraba enojado—

—Cuantos años tienes? —el peligris me miraba atonito—

—Eh.. 16

—Sasuke eres un maldito hijo de pu…

—Eh! No malas palabras delante de mi cuñada Hidan jajaja, Sakura él es el primo Shisui —señalo al pelinegro— él es Yahiko y Nagato unos amigos de la universidad —el chico que nos había abierto la puerta y otro joven algo tímido que solo asintió cuando lo nombraron— él es Hidan compañero de facultad —el peligris— chicos ella es la prometida de mi hermanito.

—Ho-hola… —sonreí—

Sasuke

Sabia que había sido una mala idea llevarla, pero no iba a permitir que Haruno se le metiera la idea de irse con sus amigos y con ese pendejo que la había ido a traer a su casa, ahora al estar con mi hermano en su casa con Yahiko y Hidan chingando con el asunto de la "noviecita" ya estaba harto aunque Haruno estaba de lo mas divertida con Shisui y mi hermano

—Enserio se van a casar? —Yahiko seguía jodiendo con su puta pregunta en la mesa— sus papas te dieron permiso? —la miro— esta hermosa aunque no crees que esta aun un poco chica?… —Haruno se reía en la sala con mi hermano— eres un maldito bastardo con suerte!

—Sasuke tenemos que hacer una fiesta aquí y ella debe traer a sus amigas—Hidan no paraba de hablar— son igual de lindas que ella? Crees que les gusten igual mayores?

—Bueno vamos a jugar o no?! —me senté en la mesa con Nagato que era el único callado—

—Porque la prisa Sasuke —Shisui estaba sentada a lado de Haruno en la sala— Saku… te puedo decir Saku? —la miro—o prefieres prima?

—Saku esta bien…

—Bueno Saku verdad que no la estamos pasando bien? Ita alcanzame una cerveza!

—Ella no toma! —todos me miraron—

—Jajaja Sasuke la cerveza es para mi jajaja… Y pásame una leche de las que se toma Dai para la prima Saku jajaja —me miraba y el cabrón mas se reía— vamos a jugar sino a Sasuke le va a dar algo —me palmeo la espalda— relájate Sasuke siempre tan tenso…

Comenzamos a jugar Haruno se sentó aun lado de mi viendo como jugábamos y de vez en cuando la dejaba que ella sujetara las cartas y aprendiera como se hacia, se entusiasmaba mucho al lanzar una carta y me miraba emocionada en todo momento, apostábamos y hablábamos de algunas cosas… no tan libremente como lo hacíamos porque Haruno estaba ahí. En la primera ocasión que gane Haruno se emociono y me beso de alegría y junto el dinero en nuestro lado, se sentó en mis piernas y seguimos jugando…

—Así yo también ganaba jajaja —Hidan soltó sus cartas sin dejar de ver a Haruno—

—Pero tu ni novia tienes Hidan jajaja —Shisui bebió su cerveza—

—Tu tampoco idiota!

—Ey esas palabras… tenemos menores en la mesa jajaja —mire a Yahiko que se reía burlonamente— es mas Shisui deja la cerveza en el refri y saca un jugo de manzana jajaja

—No se como sigues con Konan, no se que te vio —le dio un trago a su cerveza—

—Pensé que sabias dicho que la llevarías a su casa después del partido? —mi hermano me miro y miro a Haruno—

—La lleve a su casa a cambiarse el uniforme… —antes de terminar Hidan interrumpió—

—Uniforme? De que va? Trabajas nena —bebió su cerveza mirando a Haruno—

—No, es que hoy mi escuela tuvo partido y estoy en el grupo de porritas y Sasuke me fue a ver —sentí la mirada de todos— verdad amor que me fuiste a ver animar?

—Eres un maldito… —Itachi le dio un codazo antes de que dijera algo que Haruno no debía escuchar— Auch! … No te hubieras cambiado —Hidan la miro atento— nos hubiera gustado verte… por que no para la otra nos invitas a todos a verte animar…

—Hidan —mire al pendejo serio—

—Sasuke… no seas envidioso jajaja iríamos como tus amigos, quizá sus amigas quieran que alguien las vea animar

—Créeme… publico no les falta —recordé al pendejo que andaba a rondando a Haruno—

Después de bromas pendejas sobre qué Haruno era porrista y yo quedaba como un asaltacunas pervertido, me levante para irme, era buena hora para retirarnos y estar un poco a solas en mi departamento.

—Tan pronto? —Hidan no dejaba de ver a Haruno— porque no se quedan otro rato… aun es temprano, van a dar las nueve… —se acerco a Haruno—

—No —tome su bolsa y Haruno camino detrás de mi—

—No te quieres quedar Sakura —Hidan insistió—

—Lo siento es que mi mama me dio permiso solo hasta las nueve y nos tenemos que ir, pero me la pase bien chicos, nos vemos —Haruno se despidió y salió del departamento y yo me despedí de mi hermano—

—Nos vemos Ita, te mando el correo de la junta de hoy…

—Todavía le pide permiso a sus papas! —Hidan se tumbo en el sofá— eres un cabrón con suerte Sasuke! Tenemos que hacer una fiesta con sus amigas aquí!

—No —Itachi lo miro y suspiro— sí entiendes que son menores de edad y me llevaran a la cárcel por ser un proxeneta en potencia si hago una fiesta aquí?

—Que más da… tienen 16! Piden permiso! Son colegiales y porrista! Te odio Sasuke! Te odio!

—Nos vemos… —salí del departamento con los gritos de Hidan escuchando por todo el piso, Haruno me esperaba a un lado del elevador sonriendome— lista?

—Si amor, —entramos en el elevador y encanto se cerro la puerta se me arrojo a la boca—

Sakura

El profe me llevo a su departamento y lo primero que hice fue correr a ponerme el uniforme de porrista, solo que lo puse sin ropa interior, el me esperaba en el sofá de la sala, me hice dos coletas con unos moñitos y me puse unas calcetas blancas altas, camine hacia él y me miro con una sonrisa

—Dime que pedirás otro uniforme más largo… pero conservaras este?

—Por supuesto amor —me extendió la mano y me acerco a él— te gusto?

—Siempre me gustas pero hoy me encantas —puso sus manos sobre mis caderas y me jalo un poco mas — este sin duda es el mejor juguete que tienes amor— me arrodillé sobre él, colocando mis rodillas en el sofá, bajo su mano a mi entrepierna y sintió que no traía bragas— no traigo nada jajaja

—Haruno… —suspiro largo y tendido— no dejas de sorprenderme nunca…

Subió sus manos a mi top y lo levanto hasta dejar mis pechos desnudos, lo arremango bien sobre mis senos para que no se bajara pero no lo quito lo dejo ahí, levanto mi falda y vio mi coño desnudo, no decía nada, me miraba atento, deslizó dedo indice por mi vagina acariciando los bordes sin introducirlo en mi, lo restregó por toda mi zona haciendo presión, cerré mis ojos y me deje ir por su tacto, sentía como me humedecía mas y mas, su pulgar busco mi clitoris y lo jugueteo beso mis pechos, succiono ligero uno hasta mordisquearlo, sus dedos mas se restregaban a mi zona…

—Estas tan mojada amor… —sentía su aliento chocar contra mis pezones—

—Ya quería venir a jugar… —lamió mis pechos y hundió sus dedos en mi— agggggg

—Pensé que querías quedarte otro rato con los chicos…

—No… ahhhh… ahhhh… no yo quiero esto contigo siempre amor aahhhhh…. Ahhhhh…

—No? —saco sus dedos y los volvió a hundir en mi con presión, se deslizaban tan bien, estaba de lo mas lubricada— te vi muy animada conversando… pensé que preferirías seguir jugando… —succionó mi pezon y lo mordió ligeramente jalándolo hacia él.—

—No… no… no…yo siempre voy a querer estar… ahhhhh… estar contigo amor… ahhh… —me tense, las piernas me temblaban y me sujete de sus hombros— no pares amor… me vengo…. Me vengoooo… ahhhh…. Ahhhh… —tense las piernas y me corrí—aggggggg!

Siguió fregando sus dedos con fuerza a mi coño mientras yo temblaba apoyándome a él para no caer sobre el sofá, saco sus dedos de mi y vi como mis fluidos colgaban de sus dedos y me sonrió. Lo bese aun temblorosa y comencé a desabrochar su pantalón como podía con una mano y levantaba su camisa con la otra, él me ayudo de inmediato, baje un poco sus jeans y su bóxer y sujete su miembro mi mano subia y bajaba por su eje mientras él me besaba los pechos con desesperación…

—Amor… —se separo de mí pezon ya muy enrojecido de tanto mamar— montame… —su respiración era muy agitada—

—Ajaá —me incline y lo bese, me acomode su verga en el coño y me senté de a poco, hundiéndolo en mi— ahhh… ya extrañaba esto amor… ahhhh

—Cogimos hace una semana… —masajeaba mis pechos y besaba mi cuello, mientras yo lo cogía, movía mi pelvis rápido, fregando el coño a su verga con fuerza—

—Me refiero a ahhhh… ahh… a coger con mi uniforme… —me miro a los ojos y brinque mas duro sobre él, apoyándome mas fuerte de las piernas para separarme mas de su verga y brincar por todo su eje—

—Yo también lo extraño Haruno —me sonrió— ahhh… extraño que a medio día me muestres ese coño tan rico que tiene… —acaricio mi rostro, deslizando sus manos por mi cuello, mis pechos, mi cintura y las dejo en mi cadera, presionando contra él en cada embestida— extraño follarte a media mañana en el salón…

—Profe… deme recio —le di un besito en los labios— cojame rico…

—…— daba de sentones sobre su verga de forma recia— Detente… levantate…

Me detuve y me quite de él, me tomo de la cintura y me giro, pose mis manos sobre el respaldo del sofá arrodillada, presiono mi espalda con su mano haciendo que empinara mi culo, con sus manos abrió mi compas y se inclino lamiendo mi coño, se levanto y se hundió en el con su verga muy dura, comenzó a darme despacio y de a poco fue siendo mas rápido y duro, sentía sus manos acariciar mi culo e ir subiendo hasta mi cintura, dando como un masaje sentía las yemas de sus dedos hacer presión sobre mi piel, subió a mi espalda y acaricio un poco mas, subió a mis hombros y los deslizo a mi cuello lento presionando sus dedos pulgares como si de un masaje se tratara, deslizo sus manos hacia el frente sujetándome por el cuello y me jalo hacia él levantándome completamente, sentí que mi torso se contrajo y comenzó a follarme recio, sentía mi falda del uniforme moverse bruscamente, mi cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás por su fuerte agarra y sentía como se hundía en mi por completo, escuchaba como sonaban nuestros cuerpos chocar y sentía el culo adolorido por como su pelvis chocaba contra mis nalgas, me sujete fuerte del respaldo del sofá mientras me daba, sentía sus pulgares en mi quijada tensados de lo fuerte que me tenía, no podía ni articular palabra por su agarre, solo gemía de placer.

—Agggg! ahhhhh!

Jalaba con fuerza mi cuerpo hacia él, su cuerpo me daba recio, mi cuerpo resistía como podía esas embestidas, mi cuerpo no tardo en reaccionar, sentía placer, me sentía llena por su invasión y la forma en la que me estaba follando, pero esta vez fue diferente…

—Detente… detente….—no se detuvo— amor por favor…. espera…

—Que? —siguió dándome— que ocurre? —al contrario me dio mas recio—

—Amor espera, no… Quiero hacer pis! Me voy hacer…!—me sujeto mas fuerte y me dio mas recio de loq eu ya me daba, aprecia que le habia dicho que me cogiera mas duro de loq ue lo hacia— profe! Me hagoooo! Quiero ir al baño! Pro… ahhhhh!

No termine de decir cuando me hice… senti que el coño se me habia hinchado y ala hacerme algo había explotado entro de mi llenándome de una tensión rica, que se esparcía pro mi cuerpo, me hice con fuerza, podía sentir como el chisguete salía de mi entre pierna con presión y mi cuerpo temblaba, me seguía dando recio y las piernas comenzaban a doblarse de la debilidad en ellas, mi coño se sentía caliente y como si estuviera ligeramente entumecido después de liberarse, ese cosquilleo en mi vientre se sentía mas intenso, mis pezones estaban duros, tan duros que dolían. Escuche que se vino y me abrazo por al cintura pegándose a mi cuerpo, hundido por completo en mi, sentía su respiración mas que agitada en mi oido… Después de que me recupere un poco y el igual, me soltó y se levanto, yo no quería ni mirarlo de la vergüenza de haberme hecho papi en la sala! En su sofá! Permanecía en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición, el me extendió una toalla y la tome sin verlo, vi que el coloco unas toallas en el sofá y otra en el piso, quería morirme de vergüenza, no quería verlo pero no podía permitir que el limpiara mi… mi… ahhh! Quería morirme.

—Deje… yo… yo… yo limpio —me hinque y comencé a tratar de limpiar, no entendía como había orinado tanto, él se agacho y me abrazo, beso mi mejilla—

—Que ocurre? —con otra toalla limpio—

—Nada… es… yo… yo le dije que tenia ganas! —comencé a llorar de la vergüenza y el coraje—

—Amor… tranquila —me abrazo—

—Me hice pipi ahhhh!

—Amor… —se separo de mi— esto es normal

—Que? hacerte pipi es normal?!

—Jajaja… se le llama squirting es algo que ocurre, no es que te hayas hecho pipi amor jajaja

—No?

—No jajaja, si tengo que limpiar pero no te pongas así… no hiciste nada malo, al contrario eso significa que disfrutaste de lo que hicimos amor —me beso—te gusto?

—Bueno… —me quede pensando y recordando… si se sintió rico, de hecho bastante rico…— si…aunque fue diferente

—Diferente como? —me miraba atento—

—No sé… sentí como un cosquilleo aquí —puse mis manos en mi vientre y él me siguió con la mirada atento— y luego como unas ganas de hacer pipí… por eso te dije que te detuvieras pero no lo hiciste…

—Bueno Haruno, es lo que le decía con el tiempo y la experiencia uno va aprendiendo que camino usar en determinadas situaciones, —me miraba atento algo sonriente, aun sentía mi cara roja de verguenza— pero esto no es hacerte pipi amor jajaja

—Ahora que lo pienso supongo que no… fue diferente, no fue la misma sensación cuando lo hice me sentí como cuando me haces correrme peor mas intenso, me gusto bastante

—Me alegra que te haya gustado… —me sonrió y beso mi frente—

—Podríamos repetirlo otro día?

—Si, pero creo que será mejor hacerlo en el baño —me beso los labios— hablando de baño andando a la ducha que tengo que llevarla con su madre, ponte al gorra de baño, te alcanzo en un minuto amor.

—Pero y su sofá?

—Se limpia fácil —levanto la toalla de su sofá de piel— aunque creo que después de limpiarlo pediré que vengan a darle mantenimiento a la piel por si acaso jajaja

Me metí a la ducha y él me alcanzo después, nos limpiamos y me llevo a mi casa, donde mi madre ya nos debería estar esperando, se estaciono frente a mi casa y nos quedamos un rato en su coche antes de entrar y poder tener un poco de privacidad para despedirnos, cuando mi alarma sonó que eran las 11:30 salimos para que me dejara en casa.

—Hoy aprendiste algo nuevo jajaja

—Gracias profe Uchiha por enseñarme jajaja,

—De nada srta Haruno…

Me despedí de él con una sonrisa en los labios, lo amaba tanto…

—Que aprendiste Sakura —Mama me miro al abrir la puerta—

—Hacer flor imperial mama —le sonreí—


	41. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 40 Coincidencia**

—Enserio? Woao frentona jajajaja yo ya me hacia la dama de honor, pero espera no me has dicho el primo también esta galán?

—Ino! Eres una cerda jajaja

—Que? No tiene nada de malo igual hasta primas podríamos ser… o cuñadas solo esta que me presentes al hermanito y yo hago el resto jajaja

—Pues si esta muy guapo, pero no mas que el profe, él es perfecto —le saque la lengua—

—Ay ya cállate! Que recuerdo que pudo ser mío y me dan ganas de estrangularte jajaja

—Ni modo! Te dormiste… ademas él jamas te hubiera hecho caso y tu lo habrías dejado

—Eso que? —se dio una vuelta moviendo el culo y los chicos comenzaron a decirle majadería y media— cállense babosos! Jajajaja si yo hubiera querido lo hubiera conquistado… pero Shikamaru dijo que ese no era el plan… —me miro seria— aunque no estoy segura si me hubiera propuesto matrimonio como a ti! Jajajajaja debes tenerlo loquita frente de marquesina… pero no me cambies el tema, preséntame al primo, anda!

—Y cómo le hago? No es como que ese día me diera su numero o le diga al profe que quiero ver a su primo…

—Dijiste que sus amigos te pidieron que los invitaras a verte animar no? Pues dile que vengan a verte!

—No se Ino, no creo que sea buena idea… ademas tu ni te metiste a porristas —se tumbo en el pasto— te dije que te unieras

—Pues si, pero es que el grupo de teatro se veía tan tentador —miro a los chicos de teatro que en efecto eran muy guapos— pero son tan idiotas, solo hablan de puras pendejadas todo el día jajaja yo necesito un hombre… quiero algo como lo que tu tienes con él, ayudarme Saku!

—Que no estabas con el profe de pintura? Como se llamaba?

—Sai? ahhh! Es un idiota, no entiende nada de mujeres y yo estoy harta de enseñarle, no se aplica y una chica como yo necesita mimos —me sonrió— que dices? Los invitas a verte animar?

—Hablando de animar tengo que ir a ver lo de mi uniforme —me levante y salí corriendo para cerrar la conversación y no tener que discutir con ella o terminar aceptando y discutir con mi amor—

Hable con la capitana de porristas y pedí un nuevo uniforme, ahora si lo pedí bien de mi talla y llegaría hasta para dentro de dos partidos, por lo que a votación de todas decidimos animar con el uniforme de deportes, le avise a mi amor que no se preocupara de que todos me miraran el culo jajaja, él se reía de mi y lo notaba tranquilo, desde ese día cuando habíamos follado en su departamento luego de ir con su hermano, nuestra relación había ido a otro nivel, quizá que me hiciera venirme de ese modo había terminado de eliminar la vergüenza que tenia aun en torno a nuestra vida sexual juntos, ya no me limitaba en nada y cada que cogíamos lo hacia soltándome por completo y dejándome llevar por él y mi amor lo sentía por que él también lo disfrutaba mas, cada que nos veíamos había una magia entre los dos, una complicidad y sonrisas que me encantaba y me enamoraban mas de él, este fin de semana su mama quería que fuera comer con ella y ver algunos detalles de la boda, creo que era el momento indicado para decirle que no habría boda, me dolía romperle el corazón a Mikoto de esa manera pero no podíamos dejar que ella siguiera entusiasmándose mas con una idea así cuando mi amor y yo no estábamos todavía listos para dar ese paso…

El profe paso puntual por mi a mi casa, agradecía que mama ya no pidiera un chaparon para nosotros, el conducía y yo le contaba mi semana en la escuela, las tareas y como odiaba a los profesores por dejarme tanta tarea…

—Así que me odiabas a mí? —giro para ingresar a la calle que nos llevaba a la casa de sus papis—

—No, no amor, a ti desde que te conocí te ame bebe… aunque a veces si te pasabas con tus exámenes sorpresa —se empezó a reír— los chicos decían que eran porque Naruto y Kiba te molestaban tu mas nos molestabas…

—Te digo la verdad —me miro rápido y volvió la vista a la calle—

—Si… —me gire para ver sus expresiones, se reía divertido—

—Ellos no me hacían hacerlo…

—No?

—No… eras tu… jajaja

—Yo? pero… yo?

—Si jajaja cada que me ponías nervioso tenía que encontrar la manera de tenerte ocupada

—Ahhh! Todo este tiempo culpamos a Naruto y era mi culpa?

—Jajaja si… —se estaciono en el frente de la casa y me abrió la puerta— se me olvido decirte que estarán el primo Shisui, mi hermano y Dai, mi mama quiere hacer una comida familiar… —me beso la frente—

—Ok amor

La comida fue muy acogedora, mi amor y su hermano solo hablaban del trabajo, su primo conversaba por ratos con ellos y por ratos con Mikoto y conmigo cuando podía pues Daisuke quería jugar conmigo, cuando por fin pude zafarme de él Mikoto me llevo a su habitación para hablar de la boda a escondidas de su marido, me saco un sin fin de folletos y muestrarios de cuanta cosa decía…

—Sakura chan tenemos que decidir los manteles, los centros de mesa, las servilletas, la vajilla y los cubiertos… también tenemos que ver las flores de la iglesia, de la recepción y del ramo, debemos ver que estilo adoptara la boda, si tradicional, moderno, clásico o conservador, las invitaciones pueden ser elegantes ecléctico, elegantes imperio, elegantes tradicional o quizá… —me miro— pero no hemos elegido el papel! —se apretó el rostro— Sakura nos va a comer el tiempo! Ahhhh

—Mikoto, —le tome las manos— creo que debo decirte algo… —era mejor con él pero no podía dejar que siguiera con todo eso— Sasuke y yo decidimos cancelar la boda

—Que?! No! Sakura chan, nooo! —se levanto y camino por toda la habitación— mira querida —se sentó de nuevo y tomo mis manos— ahorita es muy pronto para que digas que no es buena idea casarse…

—Es que yo no estoy lista para todo lo que conlleva casarse, yo no puedo tender a Sasuke debo estudiar y no me daría tiempo de cumplirle como su mujer no se ni cocinar—ella me miro y sonrió—

—Mira Sakura chan… por eso no te preocupes, obviamente mi hijo te pondría servicio y pobre de él si no lo hace, ademas de que puedes llevar tu vida escolar con tu vida de casada, yo cuando me case con el papa de Sasuke kun era muy joven y lleve mi universidad con mi embarazo, Fugaku fue muy lindo conmigo…

—Enserio?

—Si… me case muy joven, pronto encargamos a Itachi y años después llego a nuestras vidas Sasuke kun y fue lo mas bonito de mi vida…

—Pero creo que aun soy muy chica, no?

—Sakura, no estoy diciendo que se casen mañana… tu ahorita tienes 16… una verdadera boda lleva tiempo planearse, mi vestido lo mande hacer con 14 meses de anticipación..

—Cuanto tiempo estuvieron comprometidos? —mire asombrada a Mikoto—

—Solo 6 meses —me sonrió—-

—Y cómo les dio tiempo de tener el vestido? —las cuentas no me salían—

—Por que lo mande hacer antes de que Fugaku se me propusiera… —me sonrió y me abrazo— una chica siempre va un paso adelante —se separo de mi— mi niño es un chico muy asediado Sakura chan… que estén comprometidos no quiere decir que se casen mañana… quiere decir que están apartados

—Apartados?

—Si… si los chicos ven que mi hijo te da un anillo nadie se te acercara, yo que tu le digo a mi hijo que use un anillo igual al que te debe de dar para que nadie te lo ronde Sakura chan…

—Nadie se le acercaría a Sasuke… -me quede pensativa—

—Si mantienen el compromiso me dará tiempo de preparar todo para dentro de unos 18-20 meses a partir del momento que tu me digas que planee la boda — reviso su agenda— los manteles hay que mandar pedir que se borden con sus iniciales, las servilletas también, todo, todo será espectacular querida…

—Sasuke estaría apartado para mi… —Mikoto me sonrió y me abrazo—

—Y tú serias mi nuera Sakura chan! Tu confía en mi… yo se como son los hombres Uchiha… y se como atrapar a uno jajaja

Sasuke

Habíamos hablado de un contrato para saber la opinión de papa, luego de terminar Dai jugaba en el patio con Shisui pero no encontraba por ningún lugar a Haruno ni a mi madre, papa me ayudo a buscarlas, después de un rato Haruno bajo para encontrarse conmigo.

—Amor! —me abrazo—

—Donde estabas?

—Con tu mami conversando cositas amor… —mire a la planta alta— ella se quedo arriba con tu papa —me sonrió—

—Ve a la sala, te alcanzo en un segundo.

Haruno hizo lo que le pedí y subí las escaleras quería decirle a mama que la boda se había cancelado aprovechando que estaba en una zona apartada, vi a mi papa hablando con mama un poco bajo…

—Mikoto… no te metas

—No me estaba metiendo…

—Que es todo esto? —papa le mostraba algo a mama pero no alcanzaba a ver sin que ellos me notaran—

—Nada… solo le mostraba a Sakura chan las cosas para una boda quizá ella y Sasuke se animen pronto… —mi mama le sonreía—

—Mikoto, es una niña! Y nuestro hijo debería buscarse una mujer para que siente cabeza de una vez ya no es un niño.

—Sakura chan seria una buena nuera… piensa Fugaku, si nuestro hijo se busca una mujer de su edad a lo mucho nos darían uno o dos nietos si bien nos va… con Itachi ya perdí la fe, pero Sakura chan es joven —mama sonreía— y nos puede dar muchos nietos! Te imaginas la casa llena de niños Fugaku!

—Si, es lo que mas quisiera, pero con el divorcio de Itachi y Sasuke pensando quien sabe en que, que no se casa… ya veo ese sueño lejano mujer…

—Yo no… y tengo mi fe en Sakura chan, ella es tan…!

—Tan tú?

—Que cosas dices Fugaku jajaja

—Si no creas que no me eh dado cuenta… le solapas todo a Sasuke y veo por que…

—Y por eso te pones tan a la defensiva tu?

—No y no quiero ni imaginar cómo hace esa niña a Sasuke si es que esa niña se parece a ti!

—Y Sasuke se parece tanto a ti… jajaja… vamos que deben estar esperándonos —me escondí y mis padres bajaron—

No le di mucha importancia a la conversación de mi madre con mi papa, ya sabia de sobra las ansias de mi madre por tener mas nietos, pero no por eso me iba yo a tomar ese deseo enserio, despues hablaría con Haruno sobre lo hablado con mi madre, no era momento de decirle aun que no nos casaríamos, ya seria yo en que momento era el mas oportuno.

El resto de la tarde mama y Haruno se la pasaban juntas en al cocina, conversando y riendo, mama decía que le daba consejos de como ser una "novia ideal" y eso si que me daba miedo, Haruno escuchaba atenta a todo, jugamos un rato en el patio con Dai y la lleve a su casa con él.

—Amor, —sujeto mi mano— la siguiente semana tengo puente vacacional

—Ya? Tan pronto? —la mire rápido y volví la vista al frente—

—Si… serán 4 días festivos…

—Tienes pensado algo? —bese su mano rápido—

—Iug que asco! —Dai nos miraba desde el asiento trasero y comenzamos a reíros—

—Dai… —lo mire por el retrovisor—

—Jajaja… de hecho si había pensado algo… pero, en la escuela me dieron una noticia y yo te tengo una buena y una mala… cual quieres primero?

—Eh…

—Te doy la mala —la mire de reojo y comenzó a reírse— Ese fin de semana habrá un torneo y tengo que ir animar —suspire—

—Y la buena? —la mire rápido— me vas a invitar a los partidos?

—Jajaja… que comes que adivinas amor jajaja… pero no serán los partidos aquí amor se harán en Hokkaido… —sujeto fuerte mi mano— vamos?… bueno ve conmigo por que yo igual iré jajaja, pero acompañame amor! Por favor, por favor! Por favorcito!

—Yo también puedo ir? —Dai nos miraba con sus carritos en la mano—

—Haber esperen… los dos, si bien ustedes tienen puente escolar, no quiere decir que en la empresa nos tomemos los días, —mire a Dai— tu papa y yo tenemos que trabajar.

—Pero uno de los partidos es el viernes y el otro el sábado… puedes llegar al del sábado amor y llevarte a Dai —me sonrió—

—Si, tio por favor!

—Anda amor! Por favor!

—Veremos… entendido? —los dos gritaron en el auto—

—Si amor —me beso la mejilla—

—Haruno! El cinturón de seguridad!

—Perdón amor!

—Tio pégale! —mire a Dai sorprendido— mi mama me pega si no me pongo el cinturón,

—No me pegues amor, perdón no lo vuelvo hacer jajaja —Haruno se reía en su asiento en lo que se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad—

— Ay cabeza de chicle…! Te mereces unas nalgadas como las que me da mi mama —miré a Haruno, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, mire sus caderas anchas… tenia un culo fenomenal, no pude evitar imaginármela en cuatro con el culo levantado y yo nalgueando… solo atine en reírme por lo inocente de mi sobrino y por las cosas que yo pensaba con sus comentarios y los de ella—

Sakura

Baje corriendo las escaleras del edificio para ir a dejar mi permiso para el torneo, la capitana ya los estaba recogiendo, mañana nos iríamos a Hokkaido y debía aun hacer maletas y tener listo mi uniforme, salí de la escuela se me había hecho tardísimo y mama quería que comprara la comida de regreso a casa, saque mi móvil para hablarle a mi amorcito sobre si y había hecho las reservaciones de hotel para nosotros…

—Amor! Soy yo, ya voy a casa… no, no, aun debo pasar por un encargo de mama… no era para saber si ya hiciste la reservación?… entonces llegas hasta el viernes en la noche… cómo? Hasta el sábado en la mañana? amor! Habíamos quedado… yo me voy mañana jueves… ahhh!—no miraba el camino cuando choque con alguien.— Ahhh! fijate por dónde vas!

—Jajaja siempre tan descuidada tú. —levante la mirada—

—Que haces aquí?

—Vine con Dei, creo que saldrá con Ino y aproveche para darle un ojo al equipo de beisbol de tu escuela…

—Sigues jugando?

—Si, de hecho este fin de semana tengo un torneo

—En Hokkaido?

—Si… como sabes?

—Yo… yo también iré —Sasori me sonrió y rápido busque mi móvil que seguía en el piso— Si, sigo aquí choque con alguien MI AMOR —Sasori me miraba atento—


	42. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 41 Enlelado**

—Yo… yo también iré —Sasori me sonrió y rápido busque mi móvil que seguía en el piso— Si, sigo aquí choque con alguien MI AMOR —Sasori me miraba atento— Si ahora te marco llegando a casa… si yo igual te mando muchos besitos amor, te quiero mucho cosita, espero que termines tus cosas para vernos bebe… yo mas corazón… TE AMO MUCHO!

Colgué y Sasori me miraba con cara de hartazgo.

—Que asco —siguió caminando— que cursi te has vuelto…

—Adiós Saso! Que te vaya bien jajaja —mi plan había funcionado—

Corrí a casa y termine de alistar mis cosas para el viaje, mama me fue a dejar en la madrugada a la escuela para abordar el autobús haríamos ocho horas de camino y seria un viaje mas que cansado, me despedí de ella ya borde el autobús, busque a Ino con la mirada ella asistiría como porra en las gradas, la vi al fondo sentada con un chico en cuanto me vio se levanto y se sentó conmigo, así el viaje no fue tan cansado una vez mi amor me aviso que estaba despierto lo bombardee con mensajitos para decirle donde íbamos del trayecto o que hacíamos en el autobús, algunas veces cantábamos o jugábamos pelota con preguntas indiscretas, llegamos a la 1 de la tarde todos molidos por ir todo el camino sentados, repartieron las habitaciones dormiríamos 8 por habitación y para mi desgracia no me toco con Ino, debía dormir con las animadoras, no solo mi amor llegaba hasta el sábado en la mañana sino que mis noches serian una tortura sin la cerda.

El primer día después de dejar nuestras cosas en las habitaciones nos dieron el día para descansar del viaje, baje con Ino a para dar una vuelta por el lugar, caminamos por los alrededores del hotel ninguna conocida la ciudad y no queríamos ni perdernos ni meternos en problemas… al menos el primer día jajaja.

En la primera noches la habitación 324 del tercer piso los chicos de la preparatoria 92 hicieron una fiesta y nos habían invitado, no tenia muchos ánimos de ir mañana tendríamos el primer partido a las 9am y no quería ir tan desvelada pero Ino insistió y accedí, al llegar habían chicos de diferentes preparatorias la noche fue muy entretenida y divertida bailamos casi hasta el amanecer, cuando corrimos a nuestras habitaciones ya solo teníamos tiempo de dormir una hora y levantarnos para ducharnos e ir al partido, el resto del día fue agotador, nos fuimos nuestras habitaciones cuando pudimos para dormir un poco y prepararnos para la fiesta de esa noche. La noche fue mejor que la anterior se corrió como pólvora que varios harían mini fiestas en sus habitaciones podías ir de habitación en habitación recorriéndolas conociendo a los chicos y chicas de las otras escuelas, era como un festival cultural pero en dormitorios con botanas, el ambiente era muy bueno y nos divertimos bastante, de nuevo nos dormimos solo un momento y despertamos para listarnos e ir al partido, baje corriendo a desayunar cuando me llego el mensaje de mi amor, acaban de llegar al aeropuerto y no demoraban en llegar al hotel, le avise en que campo estaría y que me alcanzaran ahi por que estaba por salir del hotel.

Ino y yo nos fuimos al campo ella se sentó en las gradas y yo en la zona de animación, el partido comenzó, cada que miraba las gradas miraba a todos lados buscando a mi amor pero no lo veía.

Sasuke

Tomamos el primer vuelo que salía a Hokkaido, al llegar a la ciudad le avise que estábamos ahí Haruno me aviso que estaría ya animando en el campo numero 3, dejamos nuestro equipaje en el hotel corrimos con suerte con alcanzar por lo menos donde dormir cuando hicimos las reservaciones habia alcanzado a reservar y la librábamos pero ahora con el torneo ya todo estaba lleno, una vez instalados fuimos al campo, Itachi cargaba en sus hombros a Dai que estaba emocionado con todo el evento, Shisui caminaba conmigo no entendía porque había venido si ni siquiera estaba invitado, Itachi había venido para pasar tiempo con su hijo, Dai obviamente Haruno lo había invitado y me convenía que su padre viniera para que durmiera con él y yo con Haruno, pero Shisui que mierda hacia aquí… solo era un maldito colado. Subimos a las gradas y buscamos un lugar para acomodarnos.

—Hola profe! Profe! —gire el rostro y la vi, porque mierda tenia una suerte tan jodida, que maldito karma estaba pagando, ahí estaba Yamaka saludándome desde unas filas abajo de la mía, venia caminando rápido hacia mi—

—Profe? —Shisui me miro, él no sabia que yo había sido profesor sustituto y menos que había sido profesor de Haruno, sino quería que se cagara mas de risa sobre mi relación con Haruno debía callar y alejar a Yamanaka—

—Profe Sasuke! Como ha estado… Saku me dijo que vendría —no movía mas el cuerpo por que estaba seguro que el coxis se le desprendería de la espina dorsal, miraba a mi hermano y Shisui sonriente— profe? No me va a responder?

—Srta. Yamanaka…

—Haganme un ladito, así sirve que no estoy solita —comenzamos a recorrernos y se acerco a Shisui— hola, soy Ino

—Shisui, un gusto

—Hola soy Ino —se acerco a mi hermano—

—Itachi… hola

—Usted debe ser su hermano, no? —miraba a Itachi y vi sus intenciones— me puedo sentar aquí?

—Si…

—No —Dai abrazo a mi hermano— tu siéntate allá aquí no cabes

—Jaja… —cerré la boca cuando los tres me miraron y Dai me sonrió, le cerré el ojo cuando se voltearon—

—Dai no seas grosero, si siéntese, —termino sentándose entre Shisui y yo—

—Ay Dai no te acuerdas de mi? Soy Ino jajaja

—Si me acuerdo y no cabes.

—Dai… —mi hermano intento reprender a Dai pero este no dejaba de mirar mal a Yamanaka—

—Y como va el partido —Shisui hizo conversación—

—Vamos ganando, es pan comido… aunque sospecho que si ganamos y el equipo B que esta jugando en el campo 7 también gana jugaremos contra ellos mañana temprano y eso si será problema…

—Porque?

—Porque son los mejores de la liga y nos mandaran a casa en las semifinales! A nada de la final… qué aburrido!

—No hay que perder la fe.

Salieron las animadoras y la vi con su uniforme y sus pompones, tenia dos coletas y sonreía muy entusiasmada, se miraba muy bonita…

—Esa chica de cabello rosa esta preciosa, si le daba —mire al pendejo que estaba sentado a delante de nosotros—

—Si, yo a ella y a la de cabello rubio… creo es la capitana —las dos están buenísimas—

—Que buen culo tiene…

Me contuve y solo me quede callado, sentía la mirada de Shisui esperando mi reacción.

—Hola chicos… —mi hermano les hablo y los chicos se giraron— les pido que midan su lenguaje por favor —miro a Dai y los chicos solo se giraron sin decir nada—

—Dale Saku! Que ya llego el profe! Muévete nena! — Yamanaka grito y se puso de pie agitando los brazos—

Haruno miro en nuestra dirección y me miro, sonrió y me arrojo un beso, los chicos se giraron y los mire sin gesticular, se levantaron y cambiaron de lugar… quizá no era tan mala idea que Yamaka se sentara con nosotros…

Sakura

Mi amorcito había llegado y anime con mas ganas cuando ya estaba ahí, gracias a que era de las mas delgadas era una flyer y me tocaba estar en la parte superior de algunas pirámides, Dai me miraba asombrado y yo lo saludaba en la cima, el partido termino y corrí con ellos, Salude a mi amor, a su hermano y su primo, Dai me abrazo estaba emocionado por lo que había hecho.

—Y no te da miedo tirarte?

—No por que me atrapan los chicos jajaja

—Y si no? Por que pueden no alcanzar a atraparte —sus ojos tenían tanta emoción que lo abrace—

—No te preocupes, confío en mi equipo jajaja

—Ganamos frentona! —Ino me abrazo—

—Saku! —la capitana me grito— Todavía esta el partido en el campo 7 iremos para ver quién gana, vamos —me sonrió y fue a buscar al resto que ya nos habíamos esparcido.—

—Amor —lo mire y le sonreí— tengo que ir…

—Vamos —se levanto con su basura — Quieren ir o nos vemos en el hotel —miro a su hermano y a su primo—

—Yo quiero ir papa, yo quiero ir —Dai tomo su mano—

—Vamos todos… —Ino le sonreía al sr. Itachi y todos la mirábamos—

—Vamos —Shisui me sonrío— Ven aquí bodoque —cargo a Dai y bajo por las gradas—

Fuimos todos al campo 7, ellos buscaron un lugar para sentarse yo tenia que estar con las porristas y el equipo, que analizaban al equipo que seria nuestro rival mañana en las semifinales, tener que estar ahí no era cómodo, esa era la preparatoria 42 la escuela de Sasori ahí estaba como el lanzador estrella del torneo su equipo iba invicto y en parte gracias a él, no solo era buenísimo como lanzador sino como corredor era el mejor, no fue novedad que su equipo ganara, al terminar el partido el entrenador nos dio indicaciones para mañana, la capitana nos pidió animar con mas fuerza y determinación porque las porristas de esa escuela eran muy agresivas y mañana tratarían de intimidarnos…

—Viniste a animarme Sakura?

—Eh? —me gire y me separe del grupo, ya había terminado la reunión— para nada… vinimos a ver con quienes nos tocaría jugar mañana… pero jamas pensé que fueras tú

Mentira sabia que era él y me chocaba tener que enfrentarnos con su equipo en las semifinales, odiaría perder contra ellos, rogaba a dios que Kunkuro, Neji y los demás les patearan el culo en el campo, no sé como pero que lo hicieran.

—Mañana te dedicare mi triunfo nena… —camino hacia mi— nunca es tarde para cambiar de escuela, te quedaría mejor el uniforme de porrista de la 48… y se escucha mejor mi nombre en tu boca

—Tonto!

—Ey! Dónde quedo la melosa del miércoles? Jajajaj

Se fue con sus amigos y solo lo ignore…

—Que ocurre? —me gire y vi a mi amor parado atrás de mi—

—Nada amor, vámonos, que estoy hambrienta… viste que hay una piscina en el hotel —me sonrió muy insípidamente—

—Si… vámonos Dai también tiene hambre…

Sasuke

Al llegar al campo la verdad no ponía nada de atención, solo miraba a Haruno y medio jugaba con Dai que se la paso hable y hable de las piruetas que Sakura daba. Yamaka fue a comprar unas palomitas y un refresco para Dai estaba muy complaciente con mi sobrino a pesar de que Dai no daba muestra de quererla ni tantito.

—Sakura es genial! Viste papa como giro en el aire y al caer sonreía… no le teme a nada!

—Si Dai si lo vi —mi hermano le sonreía—

—Pero viste que cuando estaba en el aire se paro en un pie y su pierna hizo un arco en la espalda y la agarro con sus manos por detrás? Yo no alcanzo papa —Dai intentaba hacerlo pero no podía y nos reíamos—

—Sakura tiene una gran elasticidad… —dije eso y mi hermano y Shisui me miraron y comenzaron a reírse, me arrepentí de hablar… no era lo mismo hablar con mi sobrino de 6 años, que con mi hermano de 36 y mi primo de 40—

—Ay Sasuke jajajaja suenas como un "degenerate" (degenerado) —lo pronuncio en ingles para que Dai no entendiera—

—Eres un… ya cállate Shisui jajaja

—Que suerte tienes… —Shisui miraba a Sakura—

—Dai mira lo que te compre… —le dio un combo de palomitas con unos nachos—

—Ah yo quería catsup —Yamanaka bajo corriendo y Dai me sonrió—

—Que malo eres Dai! —Shisui se empezó a reír—

—No me agrada aparte ella me llamo mocoso —se sentó y comenzó a comerse las palomitas— y me corrió…

—Cuando?

—Cuando mi tío me llevaba al auto lavado de sus alumnos, pero yo siempre estaba con Saku

—Sakura iba con ustedes? —me miro— pues desde cuándo andan? —masticaba mis palomitas evitando su pregunta—

—Es que Sakura era alumna del tío Sasuke —escupí las palomas, olvide cerrarle la boca a Dai!, me cuide de Yamanaka pero no de él… error!— ella hizo pijamada con el tío Sasuke y conmigo es que no tenia donde dormir Scabeza de chicle

—Sasuke…. U're a big DEGENERATE! (Eres un gran DEGENERADO!) Jajajajajaj quien te viera…

Itachi se reía a carcajadas y yo solo quería matar a Shisui… Yamanaka volvió con los nachos de Dai y se sentó con mi hermano. Comenzaron ha hablar del partido en lo que yo jugaba con Dai y mirábamos a Haruno hablando de lo genial que era…

—Son buenos…

—Bueno el que realmente es bueno es su lanzador

—Como se llama el pelirrojo? No alcanzo a ver su nombre…

—Ay Itachi ya estas bien pinche ciego jaja

—Se llamo Sasori Akatzuna, por cierto fue novio de Saku

Escuche la conversación de mi hermano, Shisui y Yanaka y levante la mirada en efecto era ese cabrón que había ido, ella me había dicho que el tipo jugaba beisbol y había ido a la escuela por una carta para una beca deportiva… mire el partido y en efecto el pendejo era muy bueno, era un muy buen lanzador, su equipo estaba ganando por él de hecho… al finalizar el partido baje a buscar a Haruno y cuando la encontré la vi con ese Idota no sabia que le había dicho pero note a Haruno incomoda…

Llegamos al hotel y comimos juntos, No entendía por que Yamanka seguía con nosotros pero evite cortarla por Sakura, era su amiga y no quería acapararla ni hacerla sentir controlada. Bajamos a la piscina con Dai, Shisui e Itachi intentaron nadaron con Dai con la intervención de Yamanaka, yo nadaba con Haruno y de vez en vez jugábamos con Dai. Terminamos agotados de tanto nadar y subimos a nuestras habitaciones, antes de que se cerrara la puerta del elevador un chico detuvo el ascensor.

—Ino! Que bueno que te veo, el 572 del quinto piso harán una fiesta esta noche, te veo ahi nena! —el chico soltó la puerta y se cerro, miramos a Yamanaka—

—Que bien! Vamos? —nos miro a todos—

—Paso estoy muerto —Shisui se recargo de la pared—

—Que bien una fiesta! Y darán dulces? —Dai nos miraba, Itachi y yo nos reímos—

—Usted se va a la cama —Itachi lo cargo, Dai estaba mas dormido que despierto—lo siento srta Yamanaka, pero no cuente con mi hijo ni conmigo.

Sakura me miro, pero yo estaba realmente cansado, toda la semana atareado con el trabajo, volar a Hokaido andar de un sitio a otro sin parar, ir a la alberca y nadar toda la tarde me había dejado cansado, pero notaba que ella quería ir…

—Estoy cansado Sakura… pero si quieres ir diviértete.

—No, si no vas no pasa nada amor ya fui a las anteriores —me abrazo—

—Saku no me dejes sola… —Yamanaka le tomo la mano y me miro—se la llevo a su habitación a buena hora profe…

Shisui me miro y yo quería cerrarle la boca a Yamanaka! Sakura estaba roja por la insinuación de su amiga delante de mi familia.

—Si! Ya voy contigo cerda pero ya cállate!

—Jajajajaja —Shisui estallo en risa y todos nos reímos por el comportamiento de Sakura…—

Solo iría a la fiesta divertirse un rato con su amiga, yo no tenia que estar sobre ella todo el tiempo, servia que ella se divertía y yo descansaba un poco para cuando ella llegara a mi cama…


	43. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 42 Equivocación **

Quede con Ino de vernos en el elevador del quinto piso en media hora en lo que ambas nos arreglábamos, yo corrí a la habitación de mi amorcito me cambiaba para que el me ayudara a elegir qué llevar puesto.

—Eso esta bien —me sonrió eran unos jeans viejos algo holgados y desgastados con una camiseta rosa con estampado de unicornio, no había llevado ropa para fiestas, todo era o muy deportivo o algo cómodo para el viaje de vuelta en el autobus, parecía que iba a la tienda a comprar cloro para suicidarme me veía fatal pero el me sonreía—

—Se ve horrible…

—Te ves hermosa amor… — me cerro su ojito muy entusiasmado, pero no tenia de otra la ropa mas decente ya me la había puesto y solo me quedaba eso y el pans deportivo para volver al otro día—

—Yo creo que mejor no voy… —me senté a su lado— no quiero dejarte solito, viniste por mí….

—No amor, ve… —me sonrió— el que yo no vaya no quiere decir que tu dejes de hacer cosas que te gustan, no quiero que pienses que te limito amor, diviértete con tu amiga… solo portarte bien —sujeto mi nariz con sus dedos y me jalo para besarme—

—Ok… Bueno pues ya me llevo esto —me puse los tenis y me hice una coleta— No creo volver tarde amor… —lo bese— Ino ya debe estar esperándome… será mejor irme entonces… te amo

Me beso y salí corriendo de la habitación, me hubiera gustado que viniera conmigo, pero en efecto se miraba algo cansado me había dicho que la semana en su trabajo habia sido algo complicada y no me atrevía a insistirle en qué fuera. Ademas de que si quería ir a la fiesta con Ino, al llegar al quinto piso Ino me esperaba ahí, buscamos la habitación 571 ahora los chicos hacían una fiesta y no nos la perderíamos por nada del mundo, al llegar habían metido alcohol de contrabando Ino me miro emocionada, esa fiesta se pondría buenísima a sus palabras. Ino entro en ambiente de inmediato no me era ajeno que bebiera, se había hecho amiga de un chico de la preparatoria numero 2, comenzó a flirtear con él desde el primer día.

—Ino… pensé que te gustaba el hermano del profe…

—Ay Saku, debes aprender que una debe tener sus veletas prendidas… se te apaga una? Tienes las otras prendidas —me cerro el ojo—

—Ay cerda! Jajaja

—Ademas no voy hacer nada malo… solo serian unos besitos y ya jajaja

Ino comenzó a bailar con el chico y yo a conversar con el amigo de este, la noche avanzo y converse con otros chicos que reconocí de la olimpiada, pero no demore en sentirme incomoda cuando vi a Sasori con Deidara entrar a la habitación el lugar estaba atascado de gente y casi ni se podía caminar, busque a Ino intentando hacer que nos fuéramos de la fiesta, pero estaba con ese chico de lo mas ocupada, sentí la mano de alguien en mi cintura.

—Oyeme idiot…

—Que boquita jajaja —Sasori me sonreía—

—Suéltame quieres?

—Tranquila solo vine a saludar, que genio jajaja

—Hola! Y adiós… —lo evadí y camine quería irme pero Ino estaba tragándose al tipo de la esquina—

—Por que no te relajas? Que me cuentas… digo ademas de que tienes un novio lerdo que le gustan las novias empalagosas…

—Mi novio es todo un hombre maduro que no anda soltando comentarios ardidos como otros —me gire y me detuvo— que quieres?

—Solo pasarla bien Saku… porque tan a la defensiva?

—Porque me quiero ir… —levanto la vista en dirección hacia donde yo la tenia—

—Que bien se la pasa Ino, podrías estarla pasando bien igual que ella…

—No me interesa y si me permites ya me tengo que ir

—No será que te vas porque te provoco algo… será que te pongo nerviosa? —se acerco a mi boca— dime Sakura a que le temes de estar cerca de mi…

—No te tengo miedo!

—Y por qué tiemblas? …

—Que me sueltes! —lo empuje, pero me sujetaba fuerte de la cintura—

—Temes querer recordar viejos tiempos?

—Vete al diabl… —puso su boca sobre la mía y me jalo hacia él—

—Que me sueltes! —me separe de él de inmediato empujando su cuerpo con mis manos pero no podía—

—Que la sueltes Akatzuna! —Neji se paro detrás de mi—

—Saku no viene sola —Naruto me jalo hacia él—

—Tranquilos, solo estábamos conversando, pero creo que Saku esta algo agitada…

—No pasa nada chicos, solo estoy algo cansada y ya me quería ir, pero —mire en dirección de Ino que ya tenia mano en el área chica por parte de ese chico—necesito llevarme a Ino —no podía dejarla así ahí—

—Tranquila —Neji puso un brazo en mi hombro mirando a Sasori— Naruto encárgate de Ino ya debe estar borracha llévala a su habitación yo llevo a Saku a la suya—

—Tan aburrido como siempre Hyuga… por eso eres virgen

—Jajaja si verdad… —Neji le dio un puñetazo en la boca a Sasori que hizo que cayera de espaldas— Naruto saca a Ino! —me tomo de la mano y me jalo cuando salió corriendo— corre Sakura!

Salimos de esa habitación de suerte, todos habían comenzado una batalla campal, de todos contra todos, no quería ni imaginar que había pasado con Sasori, corrimos todo lo que pudimos escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a la recepción nos miramos y soltamos en risas, Neji estaba rojo de la risa y yo creería que estaba igual eso había sido genial.

—Que habitación tienes Saku?

—La 121 y tu?

—La 112, vamos te acompaño y me voy a la mía…

—No! Tengo que ver a Ino, debo volver..

—Estas loca? Akatzuna debe estar más que cabreado y buscándonos.

—Necesito ver a Ino…

Caminamos con sigilo a la habitación de Ino, vimos en el pasillo a Naruto cargándola con un costal de papas, corrí para ayudarle, abrí su habitación con su tarjeta y la metimos, los chicos salieron con cuidado pues sus compañeras de habitación ya dormían y si los veían ahí nos reportarían, le quite la ropa y le puse su pijama, la arrope y salí de la habitación… al menos la cerda estaba bien.

Naruto se quejaba de los golpes que Ino le había dado por no querer irse de la fiesta cuando la saco entre los golpes, se fue a su habitación y Neji me encamino a la mía, no me atrevía a decirle que dormiría en otro piso porque preguntaría el porque… estaba de mas decirle que mi novio era su profesor de secundaria, nos despedimos entre risas y comentarios sobre Sasori, sobre que era un idiota, que como había salido con él con lo arrogante que era, que era un hablador, nos sentamos en el pasillo y esa despedida se convirtió en conversación de minutos y horas, una mujer paso con un carrito de la limpieza nos miro y movió la cabeza.

—Ay muchachos no son horas de estar aquí… —siguió empujando el carrito— estos jóvenes calenturientos…

Nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos de la mujer, Neji miro su móvil y se levanto alarmado, eran las 2 de la mañana se nos había ido el tiempo conversando, el partido de hoy seria a medio día pero Neji era uno de los jugadores y debía estar descansado!

—Neji lo lamento… yo

—Tranquila Saku… —me sonrió— no seria la primera vez que juego desvelado, los exámenes a veces no ayudan con las practicas.

—Estas seguro? No estarás cansado?

—Algo… supongo que un poco… —bajo la mirada y me miro— si gritas fuerte para animarme quizá… no sienta tanto cansancio —me sonrió—

—Supongo que te lo debo… no todos los días alguien noquea a mi ex y me salva de su acoso ajajaja

—Vale… tenemos un trato jajaja

En cuanto Neji se fue entre a mi habitación por mi uniforme y mis cosas y huí como loca a la habitación de mi amor, afortunadamente había cogido la tarjeta de acceso para no despertarlo, entre y el estaba dormido, me quite la ropa y me metí en a cama, se despertó al sentirme.

—Que horas son? —se tallo los ojos—

—Algo tarde, perdón amor se me fue el tiempo platicando

—No te preocupes, como te fue?

—Mmm… bi…si… no importa te extrañe mucho amor —lo bese y él seguía un poco dormido— será mejor dormirnos amor —me abrace de él y nos quedamos dormidos.—

Me desperté temprano para bañarme el seguía dormido, de verdad debía estar cansado para no escuchar el ruido que hacia, siempre se despertaba hasta cuando me levantaba en la madrugada al baño, salí y él apenas comenzaba a despertar, me puse el uniforme y me peine.

—Ya te vas? —se sento en la cama adormilado se veia muy lindo—

—Ya amor, debo estar antes en el campo para las indicaciones del profesor y haremos un ensayo previo al partido bebe —me senté en la cama y lo bese—

—A qué horas es el partido? —se tallo su ojito—

—A las 10 en el campo 6 —le señale el tocador— te lo deje anotado ahí, aun son las 7:30 duérmete otro rato y desayunan luego me alcanzan amor.

Salí corriendo al campo con Ino, si que estábamos molidas de sueño pero bueno debía cumplir si bien Ino podía llegar con los demás espectadores no permitiría que ella durmiera mientras yo me desmañanaba por su culpa, ella iba mas que cruda pero extrañamente se le veía contenta.

—Y ahora tu que tienes… —la mire—

—Ay cerda… la que te tengo que contar… igual y si terminamos siendo familia, ni te imaginas lo que paso anoche—

—Eh?

Ensayamos y el partido comenzó mire en las gradas a mi amor con su familia e Ino muy encimosa con el sr. Itachi y él solo le sonreía… esa cerda era todo un caso jajaja, me sorprendió no ver a Sasori en la cancha al inicio, pasaron los minutos y el cambio pero Sasori no salió… el partido termino con triunfo para mi escuela y Sasori nunca salió no sabia si eso me daba alegría o incertidumbre… bueno para lo que me importo por que festejamos a tope! Y cumplí mi promesa de apoyar a Neji en todo momento, fui su porrista personal no solo porque animaba al grupo sino porque cuando eran los descansos yo le anima a él en todo momento…

Sasuke

Habia descansado como un bebe, me había dormido por completo en la noche y cuando llego Haruno a la cama mejor, sentirla a mi cuerpo me relajaba demasiado, en el partido todo salió bien el equipo de Haruno ganaba y el pelirrojo ese no salía, Sakura animaba con las chicas y animaba mucho a sus amigos, Uzumaki y Hyuga… en especial a Hyuga, él la miraba y le sonreía y ella a él, al parecer Yamanaka noto sus miradas y mi peculiar atención a esos dos.

—Son muy amigos desde que estábamos en la secundaria, ya sabe cómo es de Nerd Hyuga y Sakura igual, siempre estudiaban juntos para las olimpiadas… no se preocupe profe.

—Ah…

—Gracias por la información Ino —Shisui me miraba, cómo deseaba darle un buen golpe por cabrón pero me aguantaba— ya se acabo mi cerveza alguien quiere algo? Iré a comprar

—Yo voy contigo tío —Dai se levanto—

—Yo los acompaño —Yamanaka se levanto—

—Tomalo bien de la mano Shisui, Dai no te alejes de tu tío…

—Yo lo llevo Itachi, ven Dai yo te cuido, no te preocupes Itachi kun —le sonrió y Shisui y yo nos miramos ante las insinuaciones de ella y la obvia confianza con la que le hablaba— Quiere algo profe?

—Yo nada

Los vi bajar por las gradas con Dai entusiasmado pero aun así rehuyendo de Yamanaka era claro que no la pasaba. Mi hermano se deslizo por los asientos y se sentó a un lado de mi, miro a Haruno y a Neji.

—Su amigo, no?

—Si, le di clases es un chico muy inteligente, sensato, maduro y muy centrado.

—Ah… todo un buen chico. —Itachi se comió unas palomitas— Todos tuvimos amigos a esa edad, en nuestro caso amigas…

—Si… no eh dicho nada —no dejaba de ver como Hyuga le sonreía—

—Pues deja de mirarlos como los estas mirando Sasuke… puedo creer que hasta la amiga de Sakura se dio cuenta para que te dijera eso…

—Te recuerdo que a esa edad solo tenias un amigo en la escuela y era mujer Itachi?

—Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Que la mirabas como Hyuga mira a Haruno —lo mire— y terminaste casado con ella…

—Bueno lo de Izumi y yo…

—Confío en ella —le cerré la conversación—

—Es lo único que importa, por supuest…—bostezo fuerte que hasta lagrimeo—

—No dormiste bien?

—N-no, —miro el campo—

—Por cierto Yamanaka…

—Sasuke somos hermanos pero no tenemos las mismas mañas… jajaja no quiero una hermana para Dai —le arroje sus palomitas —Sasuke Madura! Jajajaja

—Jajaja Idiota

Si bien confiaba en Sakura no sabia las intenciones de Hyuga… al finalizar el partido los jugadores se fueron a relajar tendrían el partido final en la tarde contra la otra escuela que ahora resultara ganadora, Haruno estaba muy feliz de que su escuela pasara a la final, fuimos al restaurante para festejar el triunfo, salimos a comprar algunos recuerdos del viaje, entramos a una tienda y Haruno se probaba unas gafas

—Como se me ven?

—Bien —tome otras— prueba estas… —se las coloco pero estaban muy grandes— deja pregunto si tienen un modelo mas chico —me gire para preguntar—

—Tenemos que hablar Sakura —era el pelirrojo ese tenia unas gafas de sol enormes y un golpe en la quijada con el labio roto, jaloneo a Haruno—

—Sasori…

—Ey! Suéltala —Lo empuje jalando a Sakura conmigo—

—Tu quien eres —me miro de arriba a abajo y miro a Haruno— es tu profesor de la secundaria no? El que te pagaba por cuidar al baboso ese —miro a Dai que estaba en la tienda con nosotros con mi hermano y mi primo—

—No le digas así! —Sakura se soltó de mí y lo empujo—

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso anoche entre nosotros! —inevitablemente mire a Haruno, esa oración me descoloco—

—Yo no tengo nada… —cayo en cuenta que la estaba mirando buscando una explicación a la interrogante del pendejo ese— Déjame explicarte —Ella me miro— yo puedo explicarlo —su respiración se agito—

—Que demonios dices Sakura?! —El pelirrojo nos miraba confundido—

—Yo te puedo explicar —me abrazo, la sentía temblar estaba nerviosa—

—Anoche… llegaste tarde, no quisiste hablar de la fiesta… —recordé que entre sueños ella había llegado tarde y se había puesto nerviosa cuando le pregunte de la fiesta—

—No, no es lo que piensas

—Sakura porque demonios le das explicaciones a este idiota! —Sasori se paro detrás de ella—

—Soy su novio chamaco baboso! —le miro furioso y el pendejo se hizo hacia atrás—

—Sasuke —mi hermano me jalo del brazo—Dai esta aquí… —miré al rededor— no es ni el momento ni el lugar, controlate…

—Cuéntale lo que paso entre nosotros ayer Saku… —mire de nuevo al pelirrojo—

—No yo puedo explicar todo, Sasori ya cállate! —lo miró enojada— no pasa nada…

—Nada? Ahhh eso me duele Saku, ósea que el beso no significo nada? —le sonrió— seguro que a tu novio el abuelo le gustara saber dónde estuviste anoche…

Estaba por darle un golpe pero Itachi me detuvo.

—Sasuke no, es menor de edad… —me miro serio— sentí su mano apretando mi brazo para detenerme—

—Sakura? —la mire a ella, solo necesitaba que me dijera que ese pendejo solo estaba molestando y no me importaría estar en esa puta tienda y le partiría la cara sin importarme mi hermano por difamarla de esa manera—

—Amor yo..

—Se besaron? —ella me miró aterrada y se mordió el labio— Haruno!

—Si… no, bueno si… no significo nada!

-Oh por dios!

Sakura

Solo vi como se soltó de su hermano y le lanzo un golpe a Sasori en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y corrí detrás de él pero no se detuvo salió de la tienda y no pude alcanzarlo o mas bien no me dejo, subió a un taxi y se fue, me quede a media calle llorando, Itachi y Shisui me miraban un poco avergonzados por la escena que habían presenciado ellos y todos los que estaban en la calle, Sasori se me acerco y se quito las gafas tenia un cardenal enorme, el ojo lo tenia completamente cerrado y morado.

—Ves esto Sakura?! —apretaba los dientes y se sujetaba el estomago aun le dolía el golpe— No pude ni jugar y mi equipo quedo eliminado, yo pierdo tu pierdes! —se dio la vuelta— y dile al pendejo de tu novio que lo voy a denunciar por golpearme! —lo detuve—

—Tu lo haces y yo te denuncio por acoso! — le di una patada en la entrepierna—

Algunos chicos me aplaudieron y otros se reían de la situación, menudo show se había armado, Sasori se fue como pudo y comencé a llorar. Dai fue el único que se me acerco.

—No llores cabeza de chicle —me abrazo, agradecía que no hubiera entendido el trasfondo de la situación— mi tío a veces se enoja pero luego se le pasa… pero no entiendo porque se enojo —me miraba atento—

—Ay Dai tu tío se enojo mucho y no se como hacer para que no se enoje conmigo…

—Que ocurrió —Ino llego jadeando— escuche un escándalo en la tienda pero me estaba vistiendo…

Sasuke

No se como un día tan bueno se había vuelto una pesadilla, estábamos pasando una tarde bien con mi familia y Haruno, pero cuando ese baboso apareció pidiéndole explicaciones a Haruno sobre algo que había ocurrido anoche me altere, la situación era tan confusa, ella no dejaba te tartamudear y repetir lo mismo a cada raro, y ese idiota con su cara de pendejo riéndose de mi, aun asi intente controlarme pero cuando el idiota insinuó que se besaron el cuerpo se me estremeció y sentía cada poro caliente, cuando ella acepto ese beso la vista se me nublo hasta que di el golpe en el estomago de ese idiota, escuchar como su risa estridente se apagaba me relajo, como si se me fueran las fuerzas, lo único que atine fue salirme de la tienda, no quería estar ahí, no quería ver a ese idiota riéndose de mi, ni verla a ella.

Escuche que la puerta se abrió, gire el rostro y continue empacando mis cosas, mi hermano se sentó en la cama, solo me miraba y no decía nada en absoluto, solo permanecía callado.

—Que? —hable por fin yo—

—Te vas a ir?

—Que esperabas… —baje la maleta de la cama—

—Ella esta afuera… subió con nosotros

—Itachi…

—Que querías que hiciera? Que la dejara llorando el calle como tú lo hiciste… —lo mire enojado— Sasuke tiene 16! Tu tienes 31… alguien debe ser maduro aquí no crees?

—Dile que se vaya no la quiero ver

—Sasuke!… —se tallo el rostro— habla con ella —lo mire con hartazgo— no sé al menos que te diga como paso.

—Es absurdo… quieres que me dé detalles? Jajaja si verdad buena idea, dile que pase —me senté— y que me diga en que parte del hotel fue eso, como se lo dio y si lo disfruto, dile que pase…

—Sasuke… no seas ridículo

—No seas ridículo tú Itachi… dile que se vaya, no la quiero ver.

—Solo escuchala

—Ya te envolvió? Es muy hábil consiguiendo lo que quiere… —levante el asa de mi maleta— tiene una habilidad para que la adoren…

—No hemos hablado, Dai esta conmigo lo recuerdas? no es como si quisiera que mi hijo de seis años se entere de los detalles, Sasuke… habla con ella.

Sakura

Esperaba afuera de la habitación con Dai y el sr. Shisui, quería dejar de llorar pero no podía, siempre había sido una chillona y ahora odiaba serlo, el sr. Shisui me dio un pañuelo y me sonrió. Dai me abrazaba y no me soltaba, Ino estaba muy mal, decía que todo había sido su culpa, que ella había insistido en ir a la fiesta y ahora todo estaba así por su culpa. Salió el sr. Itachi y me sonrió por cortesía.

—Creo que igual seria mejor que hablaran después, que se calmen los dos — me extendió un pañuelo, el del sr. Shisui ya lo tenia todo mocoso—

—Gra—gracias —tome el suyo y le entregue el suyo al sr. Shisui—

—Quédatelo —me sonrió— te lo regalo…

—Lo la-lavare… se-se lo prometo —me acaricio la cabeza—

—Sakura! —mire y era la capitana que al parecer me buscaba— estas bien? Me miro asustada— que te ocurrió nena?

—Si… sí… estoy… bi-bien que- que pasa? —no dejaba de hipar por el llanto—

—El profesor dice que debemos bajar a una junta… seguro estas bien?

—Si… —mire al señor Itachi y al señor Shisui— luego vuelvo, díganle qu-que vengo des-después… nos vemos Dai.

—Adiós tía Sakura —se me partió el corazón y seguí llorando mientras bajaba a la junta—

Debíamos presentarnos en 30 minutos en el campo numero 2 para la final, yo tenia que bañarme y cambiarme aun, por todo lo sucedido me había olvidado de la final, el profesor nos pidió que hiciéramos lo que nos pedía con mesura y discreción sin correr y gritar por los pasillos del hotel al parecer se había corrido el rumor que había ocurrido un altercado en una de las habitaciones por una fiesta a altas horas de la madrugada, me hice la de lo oídos sordos, Neji me miro y me sonrió, algo me tranquilizo con esa sonrisa aunque fue una tranquilidad pasajera no podía dejar de pensar que el profe me odiaba en ese momento.

—Que ocurre? —Neji se acerco cuando la junta termino—

—Ay Neji… —rompí a llorar— él se enojo conmigo…

—Quien? —me abrazo—

—Mi novio, se entero de lo que paso anoche con Sasori y se molesto

—Tu novio? Tienes novio? —se separo de mi—

—Si —me miraba confundido— un día lo dije en clases, no recuerdas?

—Bueno sí, pero pensé que lo decías para callar a Naruto… siempre te veía sola en la escuela o con el profe Uchiha —desvíe la mirada—… Sakura?… —note el asombro de Neji al pronunciar mi nombre— No me digas que…

—Si… él es… mi novio

—Woao! —se hizo hacia atrás— woao! El profe?… el profe Sasuke? Y tú…? woao!

Me miraba mas que sorprendido y yo no paraba de llorar, subimos al elevador y me acompaño a mi habitación, Neji no decía nada solo estaba ahí conmigo.

—Y como se entero? —me miro—

—El llego ayer para estar conmigo y Sasori se lo dijo… o mas bien él lo escucho —me solté a llorar—

—Pero… no le dijiste que él te beso a la fuerza? —sentí su mano en la espalda—

—No me dejo hablar, se enojo… es que creo que fue la forma en la que Sasori se lo dijo.

—Ay Sakura… no llores… quieres que hable con él? —lo miré—

—No… él no quiere saber nada de mi

—Digamos que no le digo que quiero hablar de ti… finjo que me lo topo en el hotel y le digo de forma casual que paso ayer… —me sonrió— confía en mi Sakura

—Gracias Neji —lo abrace—

—No te preocupes, veras que me escucha… sino ya pensare en algo. Cuál es su habitación?

Le di el numero y se echo a correr por el pasillo hasta el elevador, no sabia que esperar o pensar de todo, me metí en mi habitación para apresurarme solo tenia 20 minutos para estar lista.

Sasuke

No me interesaba saber nada pero cuando Yamanaka comenzó a contar lo de la fiesta lejos de calmarme me enoje mas, habían ido a una maldita fiesta de mocosos borrachos, una de esas típicas fiestecitas donde metían alcohol y sabia cual era el propósito de meter alcohol en esas fiestas, yo también había tenido 16 años, también había asistido a esas fiestas… Yamanaka decía no recordar mucho, porque había bebido, lo que me molestaba mas, era pensar que Haruno andaba tomando en esas fiestas y porque se le habían pasado las copas se había besuqueado con ese pendejo, me sentía como un pendejo volando desde Tokio a hasta aquí para estar con ella mientras ella se había ido con él… me levante y deje a Yamanaka hablando sola, me encerré en el cuarto. Me frustraba la situación odiaba la situación quizá eso no hubiera pasado si yo hubiera asistido con ella, se suponía que teníamos una relación y pero que haría yo en esas fiestecitas de mocosos? Yo no encajaría, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme de buscar explicaciones, justificaciones… Después de un rato preferí bajar a la recepción a liquidar la cuenta para irme.

—Profe!

—Hyuga?

—Que hace aquí? —me miro serio como siempre, algo no novedoso en ese chico—

—Viaje de… negocios.

—Que bien… me dio gusto verlo profe —siguió su camino— por cierto profe, usted no tendrá una pastilla para el dolor?

—Si… tengo unas en mi maleta, le ocurre algo Hyuga?

—No, bueno no a mi… ayer hubo una fiesta en el quinto piso Naruto y yo fuimos, hubo una pelea jajaja y él no salió bien librado.

—Una pelea? —recordé al pelirrojo con el labio roto—

—Los chicos de la 571 hicieron una fiesta y metieron alcohol de contrabando, algunos bebían —noto mi mirada inquisitiva— yo no bebí profe… tenia que jugar y no tome, —se puso nervioso— no es que acostumbre a beber… no bebo enserio…

—Tranquilo Hyuga…

—Bueno… el chiste es que llego un tipo que es muy pesado que de hecho es ex novio de Sakura, si se acuerda de ella, no? Haruno —yo asentí para que no notara que ella y yo nos conocíamos bastante bien— bueno pues comenzó a molestarla, Naruto y yo intentamos intervenir pero como había mucha gente no podíamos avanzar, vimos que ese tipo la beso a la fuerza y cuando llegamos Sakura ya se había apartado de él pero seguía molestándola y lo encaramos, intentamos no causar un conflicto… pero ese tipo es tan —cerro los ojos— irritante, que le di un golpe y se cayo, inmediatamente jale a Sakura y la saque de ahí… Naruto intento sacar a Ino que estaba de lo mas ebria y en su intento Ino lo golpeo jajaja, por eso quiero las pastillas a Naruto le duele la espalda por los golpes de Ino.

—Ah… si ahora le paso las pastillas…

Subí a mi habitación por las pastillas con Hyuga siguiéndome, saque unas y se las entregue y se fue.

Mierda!

Mierda!

Mierda!

Era un pendejo, pero uno con letras mayusculas.


	44. Chapter 43

**Capitulo 43 Amarre**

Baje corriendo las escaleras para buscar la habitación de Haruno, no sabia ni en que maldita habitación estaba, corrí a la recepción para preguntar, la chica me dio el numero pero me comento que debían haberse ido ya al partido que estaba por comenzar, llame a Itachi para saber donde estaban ellos, al parecer se habían ido con Yamanaka al partido, ella quería apoyar a su amiga y Dai quería ir a ver el partido no me habían comentado nada por que pensaban que diría que no. Corrí al maldito campo como loco para llegar a tiempo, el partido ya había comenzado, busque a mi hermano y me senté con ellos, no dije nada en todo el partido, Haruno me vio y desde ahí no volvió a mirar a dónde estaba. El partido termino y baje antes de que ella subiera necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, camine entre la gente que festejaba, la mire y estaba abrazada de Uzumaki, luego la cargo Hyuga y ella sonreía, se giró para abrazar a alguien y me vio, se acerco a mi con su carita triste y antes de que dijera algo la abrace.

—Perdón… —sonreí porque los dos habíamos dicho la palabra al mismo tiempo, puse mi dedo sobre sus labios— No Amor… tu no tiene que pedir perdón, soy yo quien arruino todo, yo… no te deje hablar y solo te culpe, sin escucharte sin que me dijeras que había pasado, yo lo lamento tanto…

—Te juro que yo no lo quería besar él me beso… —se limpiaba sus lagrimas, me incline y le di un beso en sus ojitos para que dejara de llorar—

—Amor no llores, perdoname, ya se lo que paso Hyuga me explico…

—Neji… —se giro y lo miró— el me contó lo que paso, me lo encontré en el hotel y me pidió una pastilla para el dolor, no le dije que tu y yo…

—Osea que si alguien mas te lo dice si le escuchas pero a mi no! —se hizo hacia atrás enojada— si yo intento hacer que me escuches te niegas y soy de lo peor, pero si llega otra persona a esa si la escuchas y es verdad…

—Sakura no, bueno es que en su momento ese chico dijo las cosas de un modo y tus contestaciones no ayudaron… Sakura perdón, yo

—No!, me lastimaste y mucho —ella lloraba y mucho— me creíste capaz de ir por ahí con cuánto chico se pueda, no confiaste en mí —vi que venía Uzumaki hacia nosotros me había visto y agitaba su mano—

—Hola profe! Qué hace aquí? Vio que ganamos?

—Eh… si —no había visto a Sakura estar en un mar de llanto, ese chico si que era despistado— Felicidades Uzumaki… podría… podría darnos espacio un momento por fav…

—Si y ganamos gracias a la carrera que yo hice! —sonreía ampliamente—

—Sak… Srta. Haruno —Debía mantener cierta distancia con Uzumaki ahí— quiere que la acompañe a su habitación?

Por fin el rubio miro a su amiga y se alarmo.

—Que tienes Sakura! Que te paso? Te caiste te duele algo?! —ella solo me miraba, enojada—

—Sakura todo bien? —Hyuga se paro aun lado de ella—

—Srta. Haruno?… cuando te conviene si soy tu prometida, pero como ahorita el que cometió el error fuiste tu soy tu ex alumna? Bueno pues entonces eso seremos… con permiso profesor Uchiha… —se dio la media vuelta—

Me quede parado ahí con Uzumaki mirando a Sakura, él pobre no entendía nada, Hyuga me miraba enojado.

—Que? No va a decir nada?

—No tengo porque… —intentaba pensar que decir o hacer, era obvio que en ese momento ella estaba furiosa y no era opción hacer un show en el campo delante de todos.—

—Vaya tras de ella! —la vi que estaba con sus compañeras de la escuela, no era el momento.— Es un idiota! —lo miré y estaba enfadado— Naruto tenia razón… siempre con esa actitud de traer un palo en el culo! No se merece a Sakura!

Se dio la vuelta y se fue tras Sakura, Uzumaki me preguntaba que que ocurría, pero lo ignore, me di la media vuelta para volver al hotel ahí la buscaría para que habláramos en privacidad, pero me tope con Shisui, Itachi, mi sobrino y Yamanaka porque seguía pegada a nosotros?, vi el agarre que tenia en el brazo de mi hermano y entendí mejor sus intenciones…

—Tío Sasuke no tienes ningún palo en el culo… —Dai me miraba el trasero—

—Dai cállate! Qué hablamos de no repetir lo que oyes?—Itachi le tapo la boca a Dai— Que fue eso Sasuke? —mi hermano me miraba confundido—

—Que la cague Itachi…

—El tío Sasuke se cago

—Dai cállate!

Sakura

Lo vi irse del campo con su familia Ino se acerco a mi corriendo y le pedí que me dijera todo lo que había escuchado, cuando llegamos al campo ella se encargaría de investigar si él seguía enojado conmigo o no, si ya podía explicarle lo que había pasado, pero al parecer el hablar con Neji había funcionado…

—Frentona, porque lo mandaste a la goma?! —Ino me miraba sorprendida—

—Primero dime qué dijo cuando llego?

—Nada, llego y estuvo en silencio, intente que hablara pero ya sabes como es… su primo hacia conversación pero él no se integraba solo estuvo ahi sentado mirándote… ademas asi que digamos como hace conversación su hermano pues no, es igual de callado que él! Pero ya! Dime porque lo mandaste a la goma?

—Porque él no me escucho a mi… debe sufrirle un poquito

—Osea que lo vas a perdonar? —se emociono la cerda—

—Pues si… no lo voy a soltar a mi bebe… pero esto me servirá —la cerda me miro interesada— debo sacar provecho de mi papel de víctima cerdito jajaja si mi amor quiere mi tesorito le va a costar… jajaja —nos tomamos de las manos y festejamos—

Regresamos al hotel y él estaba afuera de mi habitación las otras chicas con las que compartía habitación le revoloteaban como abejas a la miel, me seguí derecho para entrar a mi habitación.

—Sakura podemos hablar?—estaba un poco cabizbajo—

—Lo conoces? —una de las chicas me miro sorprendida—

—Eh? —lo mire enojada obvio fingiendo porque verlo así de triste y cabizbajo me hacían querer montármele y comérmelo a besos y decirle que lo amaba que no me importaba los dramas que hiciera yo así lo amaba, pero debía ser fuerte— … si, es mi ex…

Me metí en la habitación con el corazón acelerado y las piernas temblando, sonó mi móvil y era él, me estaba llamando pero no respondí debía ser fuerte, me llego un mensaje y lo abrí rápido.

**Babe:** Amor, por favor vamos hablar…

**Babe:** Nuestro vuelo sale en una hora y debemos ir al aeropuerto.

**Babe:** Sakura… por favor

Una de las chicas entro a la habitación y le pregunte por él empezó a decir que estaba guapísimo y que no creía que fuera mi ex y cuanta cosa mas… para rematar con un "un chico parecido a él vino a buscarlo, creo tenían que irse al aeropuerto"

El corazón se me acelero ya se iba! No podía dejar que se fuera así, el plan era que yo le haría berrinche pero no que se fuera estando enojados! antes de volver teníamos que reconciliarnos, yo volvería a Tokio hasta mañana y la situación se complicaría, salí corriendo y subí a su piso, lo vi en el pasillo afuera de su habitación revisando su móvil corrí con todas mis fuerzas y me le aventé

—No te vayas sin mi! —me miro con miedo cuando le brinque encima— no me dejes

—Haru… amor —me cargo soltando su móvil—

—No te vayas —llore— yo te amo… no estoy enojada no me importa que haya pasado… lo juro

—Sakura espera…

—No, es solo que me dolió que tu pensaras que yo con otro hombre… —solté en llanto—

—No, no…

—El me beso a la fuerza yo no quería… yo no quiero a nadie mas, solo a ti —me abrace de él—

—Lo sé amor lo sé…

—Yo no quiero estar con otro hombre que no seas tu amor…

—Amor… hablemos en privado…

—Yo te demostré que te amo, yo me entregue a ti! —me abrace con fuerza a su cuerpo—

—Sakura… —sentí que se puso rígido—

—Yo era virgen cuando lo hicimos y tu lo sabes —lloraba—

—Haruno cállese!

Me grito y me quede muda, mire hacia atrás agarrada de él que todavía me cargaba y en la puerta de la habitación frente a su cuarto estaba abierta, su hermano y su primo nos miraban…

—Hola —el sr. Itachi me sonrió y el sr. Shisui miraba a mi amor— me alegra que se reconciliaran…

—Ay Sasuke…. Jajajaja

Me cargo a su habitación y me soltó en la cama y regreso por su móvil, demoro en volver, escuche como que hablaba con su hermano y su primo, creo que cuando había llegado estaban viendo lo de volver, volvió a la habitación y me senté en la cama.

—Ya cállate Shisui! —me miro y cerro la habitación— amor… perdón…

—Es que tú no me creíste y eso me dolió mucho… —me limpie mis lagrimas— tu no me creíste a mí.

—Amor perdón— se hinco frente a mi en la cama y me abrazo— perdoname por favor, te lo suplico…

—Me dolió mucho mucho como me trataste —me cubrí el rostro, sentí que el me soltó e intentaba quitar mis manos pero no lo deje, tenia que ser ahora o nunca— Saso me beso a la fuerza y yo solita sin poder defenderme y tu culpándome… él no me hubiera echo eso si el hubiera sabido que yo tenia novio… pero como no tengo mi anillo —quite mis manos y le mostré mi mano señale mi dedo anular— mira no tengo anillo

—Saku…

—Kankuro andaba tras de mi… pero cuando supo que estábamos comprometidos ya no me molesto… si yo tuviera mi anillito ya no me molestaría nadie y tu no te enojarías conmigo

—Amor yo no me molestare jamas contigo te lo juro —me abrazo fuerte y fingí sollozar— esto no volverá a pasar yo te prometo que siempre, siempre confiare en ti…

—Pero esto no hubiera pasado si yo tuviera mi anillito… —llore mas ahogadamente— si mi dedito tuviera un anillo, los niños entenderían que mi corazón tiene dueño —me miro dudoso— pero si no quieres yo entiendo —baje la mirada y se me escurrieron mis lagrimas—

—Si-si tu quieres un anillo te lo compro mi amor… el que tu quieras…

—No… no quiero que tu gastes por mi… —me separe de él— tu mama me dijo que ella te dará uno para mi amor —lo bese—

—Mi mama?

—Pero tú también debes usar uno… yo voy a poner de mi parte para que no vuelva a pasar esto… pero tú? —puse una cara triste y me limpie la nariz con la mano—

—Un anillo? Pero los hombres no usan anillos de compromiso amor…

—Ah… pero una argolla sí… así pensaran que eres casado y no te rondaran, —me miraba confundido— no tendrás que dar explicaciones, solo será un símbolo de nuestro noviazgo amor —se levanto— pero si no lo quieres usar yo entiendo… aquí la que fallo fui yo y de la que se desconfía es de mi —comencé a llorar—

—No, amor, no… no… si usare el anillo si quieres —lo abrace—

—De verdad amor… sí?

—Si amor —no lo solté y me abrace fuerte a él… —si quieres que lo use, lo usare amor… —ahora solo tenia que avisarle a Mikoto que ya lo había amarrado…—

—Amor ya te vas? —mire sus maletas—

—Si amor debemos volver a Tokio… pero tu vienes conmigo —se levanto y saco unas hojas de su maleta— le dije a tu mama que vendríamos y al volver vendrías con nosotros, claro si quieres amor, si quieres volver con tus amigos yo entiendo…

—Nooo! Yo me voy contigo! —Me levante de la cama y lo abrace, después de anoche ya no me le separaría ni un segundo— no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces…

—Jaja… te amo —me beso en la cabeza— vamos con tu profesor para que te deje ir.

Mi amor le había dicho a mi mama que vendría a verme animar con su hermano, Dai y su primo y le había dicho que si ella quería y autorizaba yo podía regresar en el avión con ellos para no tener que hacer el viaje larguísimo en autobús y llegar en la madrugada para que mama fuera por mi. Ella le firmo una autorización y le dio una copia de su identificación mi amor entrego una copia suya, el profesor me dejo ir con mi "tío" Sasuke y saque mi maleta y mis cosas, le envié un mensaje a la cerda para que no se preocupara y salimos del hotel.

Tomamos el avión Dai estaba con su papa en la primera fila, mi amor el sr. Shisui y yo nos toco juntos en la segunda fila, me hubiera gustado más privacidad con él… al menos con un desconocido a lado me sentía mas libre pero con su primo no podía ser tan obvia. Solo me abrace de él y le daba besitos en la mejilla, pero tantas desveladas y rutinas me habían agotado no demore y me quede dormida.

Sasuke

El regreso fue tranquilo, habia sido el viaje mas tempestuoso que había tenido en mi vida! Pasar de la felicidad al enojo y coraje, luego a la desesperación y la tristeza cuando ella dijo que era su ex, la alegría de verla correr a mi y decirme que no quería perderme, sentirme mal por verla llorar en mi habitación por ser un idiota orgulloso y ahora la paz de volar a casa con ella sujetada fuerte a mi cuerpo me daba cierta quietud a mi alma, y digo cierta porque odiaba que Shisui estuviera ahí! Que mierda hacia ahí?! No dejaba de joder en todo el puto camino aprovechando que Haruno se había dormido, intentaba ignorarlo con el libro en mi cara, intente hacerme el dormido pero seguía jodiendo…

—Te imaginas que hubiera estado el tío Fugaku en tu escénita del pasillo jajajaja… la cara que hubiera puesto de saber tus intimidades… Itachi dice que se desmayaba, yo digo que te daba una palmada en el hombro "bien hecho hijo" —imito la voz de mi papa— "eres todo un campeón, el orgullo Uchiha" jajajaja

—Ya cállate Shisui…

—Ay Sasuke… jajaja

Llegamos a Tokio y tomamos un Taxi, Shisui se fue con mi hermano y Dai, el pobre iba dormido en los brazos de mi hermano, yo debía llevar a Haruno a su casa. El taxi se estaciono y la acompañe a la puerta, toque el timbre y ella me beso rápido antes de que su madre abriera, volví a tocar pero no abría, Haruno le marco para que le abriera.

—Mama ya llegue… qué? No, estamos aquí afuera, vas a tard… no, era hoy, si mañana no tengo clases pero volvíamos hoy, no me lleve las llaves por que tu irías por mi mama… se supone que volvía hoy en la noche de Hokkaido y llegaba mañana en la madrugada no que volvía mañana… no… —tapo la bocina y fue a la casa vecina— …

Vi que siguió hablando con su mama pero estaba lejos y no escuchaba nada y regreso.

—… te digo que no esta, mejor ya mañana… Digo así no andas presionada Jajaja no mama…ahhhh! Me voy a portar bien te lo prometo… jajaja que cosas dices… nooo! El me respeta mami… ademas ya es tardísimo vengo cansada mil mama y quiero dormir no le veo el caso que vayas en la madrugada por mí ni él duerme ni yo… por favor mama! ehh! Si mami mañana pasas por mi y sirve que conoces su departamento mami, te amo mamita querida!—colgó— Dice que tiene una cirugía programada pensó que volvería mañana y no puede salir ahorita y no tengo llaves… —me sonrió— me llevas a tu departamento?

—Pero su mama… qué dijo?

—Que nos portemos bien jajajaja —me beso—

—Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh… —mordía su labio para soporta por mas tiempos su excitación—

La había hecho ponerse su traje de nuevo, estaba montada encima de mi y me brincaba delicioso, tenia sus manitas levantadas sujetando su faldita quería ver como la penetraba en cada brinquito que daba, sus pequeños senos brincoteaban en cada embestida, estaba recostado sobre la cama recargado en el respaldo viendo como me montaba mi chica, su carita estaba rojiza de sus mejillas por el placer, su frente sudorosa evidenciaba la faena que tenia, mi verga se hundía en ella a cada brinco que daba, podía ser como se hundía en su coño deslizándose a travez de ella llenadola y su faldita se estrujaba en sus manos con fuerza.

Levante mi mano y pose mi pulgar en su clitoris recargando mi palma en su vientre, comencé a tallarlo y se volvió loca de placer con el simple contacto, me brinco con mas ganas y sus pezones se pusieron erectos por completo. Dejo de brincarme y comenzó a restregar su coño a mi cuerpo moviendo sus caderas sobre su eje, sentía su culo contonearse hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, masajeo sus pechos sin dejar de mover sus caderas y eso me empezó a excitar mas y mas, la sujete de golpe de las caderas y la frene.

—Que ocurre amor? No te gusta como te lo hago? —me miraba triste—

—Me gu-gusta demasiado de… de hecho… ahhhh…—intentaba respirar— estaba por venirme… espera, espera… —intentaba calmarme, no quería venirme sabiendo que ella aun no llegaba—

—Ya?

—No… espera… —ella me miraba atenta— ya amor… Quieres que siga o intentamos otra cosa? —puso sus manos sobre mis pecho y levanto el culo, lo bajo y lo subió lento sentía como se deslizaba su coño en mí verga—

—Co-como tu quieras amor?

—Oki bebe —se inclino y me dio un besito ligero en los labios y movió su pelvis mas rápido— cuando iras por mi anillo con tu mami? —me beso en la nuca—

—No sé amor… el fin de… de semana… —movió mas rápido su pelvis y beso mi lóbulo—

—Ah, ok… pensé que irías mañana por él… y dármelo cuanto antes —movió su pelvis mas rápido—

—Ahhh… no sé si pueda… pueda ir… ahhh… amor….

—Me gustaría tener mi anillo pronto amor y que tu tengas el tuyo —se enderezo y me miró con un puchero en los labios, se detuvo y volvió a mover sus caderas restregando el coño sobre mi verga y ahhhh que bien se sentía eso— mira mi dedito bebe —señalo su dedo desnudo y me miraba con su puchero mientras el vaivén de su cuerpo era mas y mas rápido—

—Ya… ya lo quieres… agggg —aprete los dientes—… pronto…?

—Si… nada me haría mas feliz amor… —cerré los ojos del placer—

—Mañana… mañana iré… te -te lo prometo… agggg—trataba de contenerme un poco, ella se movió mas recio—

—Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, … —apretó las piernas y comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, sus gemidos sonaban por todo mi departamento, bajo su mano y metió su dedo en su zona para alcanzar su clitoris y comenzó a masajearlo al mismo tiempo que me montaba— ya me voy a venir amor… —su mano libre acariciaba su cuerpo, dándose placer en los pezones, estrujando sus pechos, chupando su dedo anular— me corro amor… me…. ahhhh… ahhh…. Ahhh…

—Si mi amor… si… si…

Ella seguía en su faena estaba por llegar, brincoteaba sin dejar de masajearse con el dedo restregando su coñito a mi cuerpo, la note que se detuvo y se quedo paralizada de placer, su boquita se abrió por completo en un gemido ahogado sus ojitos estaban cerrados de la fuerza con la que había llegado, verla alcanza el climax era lo que necesitaba yo me tense y me descargue en ella, me sentía tan liberado que me desplome en el respaldo por completo, mordí mis labios por el placer sentido y el que seguía sintiendo, mi pene aun estaba muy sensible. Acabo rendida y se tumbo encima de mí, sentía su respiración agitada sobre mi pecho y sentía el suyo subir y bajar agotada. La jale hasta la cama, saque mi miembro de ella y se escurrió de su entrepierna, me quede tumbado con ella por un rato, después me levante por una toalla para limpiarnos, arroje la toalla al piso y me metí a la cama detrás de ella que me esperaba para dormirnos, estábamos agotados, sin duda había sido un fin de semana muy caótico…

—Te amo —le bese el cuello debajo de su orejita y ella se retorció, tenia cosquillas justo en esa zona—

—Y yo a ti bebe —se giró y me beso en los labios— tengo tantas ganas de seguir jugando pero estoy tan cansada jajaja

—Mañana podemos seguir… —la bese en la boca y acaricie su culo— quede con Itachi de faltar a la oficina en la mañana y llegar en la tarde… podemos "desayunar"

—Ahh! Jajaja —cerro sus ojitos— entonces a dormir para que amanezca más rápido!

—Jajajaja… te amo, te amo, te amo —le di muchos besitos su cuello—

—Ahh! auxilio! Me comen! Jajajaja


	45. Chapter 44

**Capitulo 44 Ganamos**

Despertamos y aunque ansiaba por continuar con lo que habíamos dejado anoche no pudimos, mama me aviso que iba al departamento a recogerme a las 7 dela mañana! Así o mas inoportuna mi madre… ahhh! Nos levantamos y nos bañamos, ella llego por mi y yo saque mi maleta de la habitación de huéspedes, mama le agradeció por traerme y se ofreció a pagar el ticket del avión pero mi amor le dijo que no era necesario, nos despedimos y me fui con mi mama con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

Llegando a casa mama se fue a dormir estaba cansado de la cirugía y la guardia en el hospital, yo corrí y me encerré en mi habitación tome mi movil y mis audífonos y me encerré en el baño d dmi habitación y marque su numero…

—Sakura chan! —me respondió— como te fue?

—Bien Mikoto, muy bien, mi escuela gano el torneo!

—Y mis niños como se portaron…

Le conté a Mikoto todo de principio a fin, cuando llegaron y la fiesta, el malentendido, el enojo de Sasuke, como me había hecho llorar y yo me había hecho después la víctima, que le había dicho lo del anillo y que quería que el usara uno, nuestro regreso y omití la parte de que pase la noche brincando sobre su hijo, creo que mi suegra no necesitaba ese dato…

—Muy bien Sakura chan! Me siento muy orgullosa de ti mi niña… hiciste lo que toda mujer en esa situación haría, solo no veo bien que te hayas ido a esa fiesta sin Sasuke kun… una debe ir a donde va su amor, pero ya hablaremos de eso después Sakura chan…buscare el anillo, él vendrá a pedírmelo en estos días…

—El ira hoy

—Te lo dijo?

—Si anoche me dijo que iría hoy… que iría a verte Mikoto y yo feliz

—Esta bien, lo tendré listo para que de una vez quede todo de manera oficial… qué emoción! Aunque no se que hacer… tengo ese que me dio Fugaku cuando cumplimos 10 años de casados y me gusta… pero me gustaría que mi nuera tuviera el que me dio Fugaku cuando me pidió… pero lo tiene Izumi y si ya se están divorciando creo que lo correcto es que se lo devuelva a mi niño y lo uses tu… es un anillo con un rubí con tres diamantes negros alrededor…

—Mikoto con quien hablas

—Fugaku cielo… luego te hablo Sakura chan…

Me colgó y salí del baño, después hablaría con ella, me timbre en la cama y em dormí otro rato, me llego un mensaje de Ino que estaba fuera de mi casa, baje a abrirle y subió corriendo a mi habitación con una dotación de porquerías, papitas, galletas, helado y cuanta cosa.

—Dime como te fue con él?! Ya lo perdonaste? Cuéntame todo o yo no te cuento nada —me miro con cara de sucia, algo habia hecho esta—

—Que hiciste?

—Dime o no te digo

—Cogimos ya… cuéntame

—Quiero detalles!

—Ahh! Ayer me estaba esperando afuera de mi habitación en el hotel pero lo ignore, de hecho le dije a las chicas que era mi ex y se puso super intenso, me llamo y me envio mensajes pero… —Ino tragaba y tragaba papas toda emocionada— se fue y entre en pánico yo jajaja, salí corriendo tras de él pensando que ay se iba, y le dije que no lo quería perder que solo estaba dolida porque el se habia portado feo conmigo y ya sabes drama por todo jajaja

—Te pasas frentona

—Bueno el punto es que pues ya lo perdone soy un alma noble y piadosa jajaja y le dije que lo mejor para nuestra relación es que todos sepan que tenemos una relación

—Y qué harán anunciarlo en el periódico o qué? Jajaja

—No… —le sonreí— le dije que quiero mi anillo de compromiso —extendí mi mano y señale mi dedo anular— aquí va haber un anillito que le diga a todos que soy la futura señora de Uchiha

—Que?! —Ino salto de la cama lanzando la bolsa de papas, todos los chicharrones salieron volando— ahhh!

—Cállate cerda mi mama esta durmiendo —se tapo la boca y seguía brincando—

—Woao! woao! Y yo que pensé que era la top! La que se las podía todas… no tu me ganas frentona jajaja

—Bueno y tú que tienes que decirme?

—Lista? —rodee los ojos y agarre el bote de helado— me cogí al hermano de tu amorcito— me metí la cuchara llenísima de helado y la metí de golpe en la boca pero al escuchar lo que dijo me lo pase de golpeara para evitar ahogarme, se me congelo hasta el cerebro y las ideas—

—ahhh! Me duele— me retorcí en la cama y la cerda se reía, el frío me congelo toda— bruta esas cosas no se dicen asi jajajaja —me recompuse en la cama— cuéntame!

—Ves ese día de la fiesta —le hice cara de obviedad, como carajos olvidaría ese maldito dia— pues Naruto me saco de ahí, te juro que estaba tan peda que no reconocí a Naruto de inmediato y lo golpee al pobre jajaja pues total que me llevo a mi habitación…

—Si, yo te fui a ver para cerciorarme que estuvieras bien.

—Enserio? Jajaja no pues si estaba muy ebria jajaja, bueno el punto es que después me desperté en la madrugada y… —me miro picara—pues subí a la habitación de su hermano…

—Que?! —me tape la boca de inmediato. —Y cómo sabías cuál era su habitación?

—Le pregunte a Dai en que habitación dormía su papa y me dijo que en la 707

Cuando dijo eso de inmediato di que era la del piso de mi amorcito, su habitación era la 710, la 707 debía ser la de su hermano.

—Y qué hiciste?

—Pues toque la puerta, al principio no me habría el maldito… yo creo que estaba dormido jajaja, pero cuando vi que la puerta cedía, que me le meto antes de que me viera, quizá me daba un sermón o yo que se, una vez dentro que me le lanzo a besos y que me lo folló frentona —se tumbo en la cama— uff! Eso que me decías del profe… ya veo que es de familia por que tenia un pito del tamaño de su brazo jajaja

—Que exagerada eres cerda!

—No espera, es que enserio me lleno bien rico frentona —se retorcía en la cama— nada que ver con los pubertos con los que eh salido… es mas ninguno como él!

—Eres una cerda! Jajajaj

—Me hubiera gustado repetirlo… pero ahh! Porque tuvo que terminarse todo tan rápido! —se tapo la cara con la almohada— necesito dármelo de nuevo frentona, tienes que ayudarme te lo suplico— me imploraba con cara de borreguito a medio morir—

—Pero él no te ha buscado?

—Nooo! Y no sé porque… ayudarme Frentona, solo ayudarme a verlo una vez y yo me encargo del resto!

—Ay Ino! En que lío me metes, mi amor se va a enojar si me ve que ando de casamentera con su hermano pero veré que puedo hacer jajaja

—Ahhh por eso te adoro! —me abrazo—

—Cállate mi mama nos va a escuchar jajajaj

Sasuke

Fui como había quedado con Haruno por el anillo a casa de mi madre, me estacione y no sabia como iniciar la conversación no era como que llegar y le dijera "mama vine por el anillo para Haruno" estaba nervioso y algo ansioso a la vez, entre y mi papa me saludo converse con el sobre la empresa y eso me relajo un poco, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera como abordar a mi madre, cenamos y cuando mi padre se retiro a ducharse me acerque a mi mama…

—Mama —ella me miro con una sonrisa amplia—

—Que sucede Sasuke kun?

—Eh… emmm… bueno, si te comente que este fin de semana me vi con Sakura? —ella asintió— bueno pues… en esos días que pasamos juntos pues… emmm… decidimos pues hacer formal el compromiso con el anillo y le sugerí comprar el anillo que ella quisiera, pero ella no quiere que yo gaste en algo que…

—No amor!… no es necesario, me encantaría que ella tuviera un anillo mío, le di a tu hermano un anillo para Izumi en su momento y contigo no será la excepción me alegra que lo consultaras conmigo…

—Gracias mama…

—Así que ya están pensando en formalizar otro poco —mama me miraba emocionada sabia lo que pasaba por su cabecita NIETOS, NIETOS, NIETOS, y no era la idea, pero no le diría nada por ahora—

—Si…

Mama subió a su habitación y bajo casi corriendo amaba que mi madre fuera discreta y aprovechaba que papa se bañaba para darme la joya, saco una cajita pequeña negra y la abrió era un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante rosado en forma de corazón lo mire y miré a mi madre

—Había pensado en darle el de mi compromiso… pero es mas aseñorado, este es mas delicado y es perfecto para Sakura chan, fue la primera joya que me dio tu papa, me la dio en el primer año de conocernos… —mama miró la joya con ternura y me sonrió— es la joya perfecta para una jovencita.

—Gracias mama —la abrace— no cabe duda que ademas de hermosa eres inteligente y prudente, papa tuvo tanta suerte de conocerte.

—La suerte la tuve yo Sasuke kun —mama me sonrió y escuchamos que papa bajaba— solo dile a Sakura chan que cuando venga no lo use …

Se separo de mi y se sento en la sala.

—… y si le dije a tu hermano que me gustaría hacer un viaje con tu papa pero estamos viendo eso.

—De qué hablas mujer?

—De que quiero festejar nuestras bodas de piedra —mama le sonrió—

—Que? —papa la miro confundido—

—Es cuando se festejan 37 años de matrimonio Fugaku y debemos festejar cada año juntos… —se levanto— iré por mi revista, vi un crucero maravilloso…

—Yo ya me voy —me levante aprovechando el cruce entre mi madre y mi padre, salí de la casa corriendo con el anillo en mi pantalón.—

Ahora no sabia como dárselo a Haruno, no sabia si solo verla y entregárselo o planear esas cosas que se ven en la televisión con globos o en la cama haciendo el amor, no era alguien tan romántico y no tenia ni idea de que hacer, estaba sentado en mi oficina cuando entro Hazhimoto

—Sr. Sasuke? —se asomo— le buscan

—Quien? —que recordara no tenia juntas o citas—

—Dice que es… su prometida? —me sonrió nerviosa— la srta. Haruno

—Jaja… dile que pase y si es mi prometida Hazhimoto, cuando venga anunciala como lo que es, entendido —le sonreí—

—Si sr. Sasuke —me sonrió y salió de mi oficina para ir por ella, de a poco nos entendíamos la chica y yo, entendía que debía darme mi espacio y yo que ella era nueva en ciertas cosas, era una buena asistente—

—Amor! —entro brincando a mi oficina, venia de la escuela, me beso y se sentó en mis piernas— como va tu día?

—Bien amor, revisando unos reportes del contador, y tú?

—Bien, tengo exámenes la siguiente semana —se hizo al sufrida— y tengo practicas ahhh! Sálvame amor jajaja

—De que te salvo de los exámenes? O las practicas?

—De todo! Tengo examen de calculo el lunes!

—De calculo? Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? Soy bueno con las matemáticas y el álgebra

—No amor, contigo no estudiaría nada… —me beso en el cuello y la puerta se abrió—

—Lo lamento debí tocar —Itachi cerro los ojos, Haruno se aparto de mi—

—Pasa Itachi, lo lamento… —mire a Haruno y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada—

—Hola Saku —mi hermano la saludo y dejo unos documentos en mi escritorio— necesito que firmes esto y que por favor lo envíes al técnico.

—Ok… cómo vas con eso?

—Estuve llamando todo el día de ayer pero que dicen que no se hacen responsables… Dai sigue llorando por su iPad, ahí guardo las fotos que le tomo a Sakura.

—Que ocurre?

—Dai olvido su iPad en el hotel cuando salimos y como el checking out es a las 12 pm y salimos a las 9 del hotel el cuarto se quedo vacío hasta el otro día y cuando revisaron el cuarto dicen que no había nada.

—Pero estamos seguros que se quedo en la habitación.

—Que mal —Haruno miraba a mi hermano triste— pobre Dai

—Bueno iré a llamar de nuevo para saber qué novedad me tienen.

Mi hermano salió de mi oficina y Haruno se volvió a sentar en mis piernas, la mire serio esta niña no aprendía que no era el lugar para estar así… pero me miraba con una sonrisa… y ni yo aprendía a decirle que no, la abrace a mí y revise mi correo. Entro una llamada de mi asistente y puse el altavoz.

—Si Hazhimoto

—Sr. Sasuke, es una llamada del hotel que esta viendo el asunto de su hermano, pero él esta en una llamada y me pidió que la atendiera usted.

—Ok pasamela… —conecto la llamada—

—Bueno Sr. Uchiha?

—Si el habla —técnicamente si era el Sr. Uchiha, no Itachi pero si Sasuke Uchiha—

—Estamos revisando su solicitud de una iPad olvidada en la habitación 709, queremos informarle que sí apareció se la haremos llegar vía paquetería por favor háganos llegar la dirección a la cual enviarla.

—Perfecto mi asistente les hará llegar mi dirección.

—Gracias sr. Uchiha y lamentamos las molestias ocasionadas, estamos para servirle y esperamos tenerle pronto en nuestro hotel próximamente, no dude que buscaremos la forma de compensar el retraso en nuestra repuesta.

Colgué y llame a Hazhimoto para que enviara el correo, Haruno miraba mi ordenador aturdida, colgué y ella seguía mirando mi ordenador.

—Amor? —miraba el ordenador— amor? —ida por completo— amor… que ocurre

—Tu hermano se quedo en la habitación 709? —miraba la pantalla del ordenar ida y comenzaba asustarme—

—Si amor… recuerdas que cuando me fuiste a buscar la puerta frente a la mía estaba abierta? Era la suya 709… por qué?

No respondió estaba ida…

Sakura

Era la 709 no la 707 con quien rayos se había acostado Ino!


	46. Chapter 45

**Capitulo 45 Soborno**

Ella habia dicho que se habia follado al sr. Itachi esa noche, pero ahora descubría que el sr. Itachi habia dormido en la habitación 709 no en la 707… recordé que las habitaciones del lado de mi amor eran pares y del frente eran impares por lo cual debía ser la habitación contigua… maldito Dai! Ese engendro me habia dado la habitación mal a Ino… y ella con se habia fiado del mocoso… bueno estaba peda, ahora debía averiguar porque, si él no estaba en esa habitación quién era el hombre que se habia follado la cerda?

Shisui!

Si tenia que ser el sr. Shisui, sentí que me giraron el rostro y vi a mi amor algo consternado.

—Sakura! —me miraba atento—

—Eh?!

—Que tienes? Te quedaste ida? Esta todo bien amor?

—Eh si… solo pensaba en la iPad de Dai, yo creo que la han de haber encontrado en la habitación del sr. Shisui…

—No, Shisui durmió con Itachi y Dai, cuando hicimos las reservaciones estaba todo agotado de milagro conseguimos dos habitaciones.

—Que?!… dos?! Solo dos?!

—Si, dos… estas bien?

—Si… —me levante de sus piernas y corrí por mi mochila—

—Ya te vas? —me miraba confundido—

—Eh… si es que olvide que quede de verme con la cerdito para ir por el regalo de su papa… es que cumpleaños y le va a dar un regalo… y quiere que le ayude.

—Ok… bueno, se divierten amor —se levanto y me beso—

—Te amo!

Salí de su oficina antes de que se ofreciera acompañarme al elevador, tenia que hacer algo antes de irme, cerré la puerta y me acerque a Hazhimoto, ella me sonrió me pare frente a ella en su escritorio.

—Srta. Haruno… —me miro extrañada— le puedo ayudar en algo?

—No me digas Haruno, dime Sakura jajaja, somos amigas no? —asintió nerviosa—… necesito que me ayudes pero necesito que seas muy discreta, entendido…?

La vi pasar saliva y mirar a todos lados, al principio estaba renuente a mi plan pero la hice ver que no tenia de otra, ella debía hacer lo que yo decía, yo era la prometida de su jefe y no quería tenerme de enemiga… bueno no se lo dije así, pero entendió el mensaje.

—No creo que sea buena idea… yo.. yo podría perder mi trabajo.

—No lo perderás… si se sabe yo abogare por ti, tu me tienes de tu lado y yo te tengo del mío..

—Pero…

—Es sencillo —la interrumpí— solo envía el correo pidiendo el nombre del huésped de la habitación 707 y listo!

—Pero los hoteles tienen la política de privacidad, no me duran nada srta. Haruno

—Mira, tu diles que en compensación por el altercado con el iPad de Dai… podrían darnos el nombre —me miró algo incrédula— tu ponle así un escrito muy de los que hacen las empresas… como se dice?

—Formal?

—Si! Eso, exacto… tu sabrás que ponerle —jale sus post it y anote mi numero de telefono— cuando te respondan me avisas, oki?

—Pero señorita…

—No le vayas a decir nada a mi bebe, es una sorpresa para él —le sonreí— cuento contigo Hashimoto?

—Supongo que si… señorita Haruno

—Sakura, dime Sakura somos amigas no?

—Ok srta Sakura…

Sali corriendo para ir a casa, no sabia que esperar pero por ahora lo mejor era no decirle nada a Ino hasta no tener el nombre de ese hombre… o mujer? Con quien habia follado mi mejor amiga… maldita cerda! En qué lío se metía.

El día se complico con un problema en dos de las fabricas y termine agotado Haruno me llamo en los momentos en los que conducía para ir a una de las fabrica, estaba animada y en todo momento me insinuaba lo del anillo sin decírmelo claramente me daba risa escucharla tratando de saber si ya había ido por el anillo o no, y sobre si ya se lo daría.

—Y cuando nos veremos amor?—halaba por el parlante del movil en altavoz—

—Te parece el sábado? Vamos a cenar? —aun no tenia pensado cómo darle el anillo—

—Mmm… no puedes el viernes? Es que creo ese día mi mama tendrá guardia y pues podríamos pasar la noche juntos y pues… ya sabes… se prestaría la ocasión para… para…

—Para qué amor? —me gustaba ponerla en aprietos—

—… para… oye y ya fuiste a ver a tu mama?

—Eh? Estoy en eso, eh tenido mucho trabajo amor, pero en cuanto pueda iré… —la escuche revolotear al parecer estaba en la cama—

—Pensé que ya habías ido…! —se quedo callada— pero no importa bebe igual nos vemos el viernes?

—Lo intentaré pero no creo amor tengo mucho trabajo y seria mejor vernos el sábado

—Pero no seria lo mismo…

—Voy por ti a tu casa a las… 4 y te llevo a las 9 igual podemos ir un ratito en mi departamento…

—Pero yo queria… —bufo— ok…

—Intentare el viernes, pero considera el sábado, si?

—Pues no me queda de otra…

—Jajaja… tengo que colgar amor ya llegue…

Al volver a casa, decidí hacer una parada en su casa y verla, me estacione y note que no estaba el coche de su madre, toque el timbre y me abrió algo sorprendida, tenia una mascarilla en la cara de color negro un short holgado que le quedaba gigante y una camiseta vieja con un chongo desalineado y en los pies tenia unos calcetines afelpados, salió corriendo gritando a su habitación .

—Porque no me avisas que vendrás?! No me veas! Cierra los ojos! ahhh!

Entre y cerré la puerta, me senté en la sala, si bien no estaba el coche de su madre no quería toparme con sorpresas, escuche como corría en la planta alta, después de unos minutos bajo con un short de mezclilla y una blusa de flores y una coleta mejor hecha, me miraba enojada.

—Te veias bonita jaja

—Que horror que me hayas visto así —se cubrió el rostro—

—Y tu madre?

—Fue a comprar la cena, no debe tardar —se sentó a mi lado— se soluciono lo de trabajo?

—Si, bueno no es que se solucione hoy pero se debe revisar unas cosas y amas tardar mañana o pasado las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

—Me alegra amor, debes andar un poco estresado… —me abrazo y comenzó a besarme—

—Sakura, tu mama…

—No te preocupes, escucho cuando estaciona el auto —enredo sus brazos en mi cuerpo y beso mi cuello—

—Sakura… —la abrace, pero sonó su móvil, se levanto de una brinco y respondió—

—Bueno?…Ah! hola… no esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto… ya lo tienes?… aja… ok… enserio?!… no, no, no ya lo sabia solo quería confirmarlo… ok, ok… gracias!… ah si envíamelo en un mensaje solo la captura… gracias eres un amor! Te debo una y recuerda que somos amigas y lo que necesites yo te ayudo… jajaja adiós…

—Quien era? —se quedo un rato mirando el móvil, colgó y regreso al sofá conmigo—

—Una amiguita que me consiguió unas cosas para la escuela que debo ver con Ino… en que nos quedamos? —me sonrió y me beso—

Nos quedamos un rato en el sofá en un juego de besos y caricias… hasta que llego su madre, me quede a cenar y me fui, por lo menos note que Haruno estaba tranquila y aun no podía pensar con calma cómo darle el anillo.

Ino no habia dejado de mensajearme sobre como organizaría el encuentro entre ella y el sr. Itachi y no sabia que responderle, antes de la llamada de Hazhimoto no tenia o no sabia que pensar y menos que decirle a Ino, no sabia con quien habia pasado la noche, y con la llamada de Hazhimoto había quedado algo confundida, las cosas estaban de cabeza.

Abrí el mensaje de Hazhimoto y lei la captura del correo que me había enviado, era la contestación a su mensaje.

_Apreciable sr. Uchiha, _

Comprendemos que usted alberga cierto interés en que usted desee saber sobre el nombre al cual se registro dicha habitación dado que fue cargado a su cuenta, le hago llegar la información de recepción y espero el detalle quede aclarado, si necesita una facturación favor de hacer llegar la información a contabilidad.

Habitación 709 Uchiha Itachi $2,300

Habitación 710 Uchiha Sasuke $2,300

Habitación 707 Uchiha Shisui $2,800

Total $7,400

*El cargo es por dos dias de estancia.

*El precio de nuestras habitaciones puede variar debido a ofertas de temporada.

Lo que no entendía era como era que el sr. Shisui tuviera una habitación si mi amor habia dicho que él habia dormido con el sr. Itachi por que no habían alcanzado a reservar habitación. Algo no cuadraba ahí y debía investigar. Pero sabia como era Ino y si no le respondía los mensajes con alguna idea o en la escuela no le daba algo la tendría en mi casa presionado y no quería decirle que se habia follado al primo y no al hermano de mi amor, pero no quería decirlo sin estar segura… debía ver como investigar eso sin verme obvia, como carajos Ino se lo habia follado sin darse cuenta que tenia el pelo corto y no largo? Estaba tan ebria ella? Pero… y él?

Habia querido estar libre el viernes pero fue imposible, entre juntas y reuniones con clientes, las fabricas a tope la semana se me complico mas de lo que creí y no vi a Haruno ese día para estar juntos, mama habia organizado una comida en casa para festejar no se que y nos sito en su casa, ese día quería darle el anillo a Haruno pero obviamente a solas, decidí aplazarlo para otra ocasión y pase por ella para ir a la casa a comer con mis padres, llegue con ella y mama nos recibio con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura fue con mama a la cocina para ayudarla en los pormenores, conversaba con papa en la sala, de vez en cuando miraba hacia la cocina y mama conversaba con Haruno y se sonreían, me alegraba que se llevaran tan bien, vi que la abrazo y le acaricio el estomago y Sakura le dijo algo en el oido, se separo y mama la abrazo.

La comida con mis padres se fue rápido y si bien sabia que Haruno y mi madre se habían vuelto buenas amigas, notaba que algo no estaba bien, hoy en particular ella lucia como ausente de la reunión, subimos a mi coche para llevarla a su casa, no decía nada, conducí lento y decidí indagar un poco… coloque mi mano en su pierna pero ella no me miro, seguí manejando y deslice mi mano sobre su muslo, la metí por debajo de los pliegues de su vestido y se estremeció, se giro rapido par airarme sorprendida.

—Amor!

—Que ocurre? —la mire rápido para no quitar le vista del camino— siempre lo hacemos amor…

Y en efecto siempre la tocaba cuando íbamos en el coche y ella se dejaba que yo la tocara de formas poco, correctas… pero en efecto ahora estaba algo ausente no entendía porque.

—Si… —me sonrió y se acomodo en el asiento y abrió sus piernas— sigue…

—Y si vamos a mi departamento amor… podemos decirle a tu madre que la comida se extendió— me miro nerviosa— hoy llego nuestro pedido de la sexshop…

—Ah… es que tengo cosas que hacer —eso si que era grave ella nunca me decía que no, me estacione a la orilla—

—Que ocurre?

—Eh? Nada… —miro por la ventana— es que tengo mucha tarea…

—SI?… Sakura, que pasa?

—Es… —me miro y se mordió el labio— no te puedo decir— se miraba preocupada.—

—Sakura es que si no me dices me preocupas…

—Se lo prometi a la cerda, es promesa de amigas

—Y es algo grave?

—Pues no se… dependiendo como se mire —cerro los ojos y subio sus pies al asiento y se tallo el rostro— es que no se que hacer…

—Si yo puedo ayudar lo haré amor, —me miraba nerviosa— mira… quiza si me dices el problema de cierta forma que entienda la situación sin hacerla evidente te pueda apoyar…

—Es que no sé como hacerlo sin que te enteres de todo.. ademas sabrás que es de la cerda y eso no es de amigas andar ventilando secretos.

—Yo no se lo diría a nadie amor, me conoces… —acaricie su rostro—

—Pero ese no es el problema… se que si te digo algo no se lo dirías a nadie, tu no hablas con nadie amor— me solté a reír—

—Entonces? Cual es el problema?

—Pues que evidenciaría a Ino y a tu primo… —abrió los ojos y paso saliva—… a-amor vamos a tu departamento a jugar mejor —me sonrió nerviosa—

—Mi primo? que tiene que ver?

—Olvídalo amor… —miraba le camino algo nerviosa— llévame a tu departamento tenemos juguetitos nuevos amor…

—No! Ahora me dices que ocurre… —me miro angustiada— Sakura!

—Amor… Ino me va a matar — cerro los ojos y se recargo del asiento— Recuerdas la noche de la fiesta —me desabroche el cinturón y me gire para escucharla bien— esa noche la cerda bebió un poco… bueno bastante, bueno no, ella no toma mucho es solo que se le subió… no se que paso

—Amor, —le tome la mano— a veces en esas fiestas compran alcohol adulterado o los cocteles que dan son para que las chicas se embriaguen fácil…

—Ino se emborracho —bajo la mirada— Naruto la llevo a su habitación, Neji y yo lo ayudamos a meterla a la cama, yo la acomode y la dejamos en su cama dormidita, pero… en la madrugada se despertó y se fue a otra habitación… y… paso la noche con un chico… —giro el rostro a la ventana—

—La violaron

—No… no… no.. no, no, no… no creo…

—No te lo estoy diciendo, es una afirmación, Sakura ella no estaba sobria, sus desiciones no eran del todo conscientes.

—Bueno… pero ebria o no ella sabia a lo que iba…

—Bueno a todo esto Shisui que tiene que ver? El vio al que la agredió?

—Bueno… —respiro mas agitada, y se puso roja— se metió al cuarto de tu primo

—Que?! Shisui… —me talle el rostro— pero el durmió con mi hermano y Dai!

—Eh… no, el durmió en otra habitacion esa noche… Ino se metio a su cuarto pensando que era tu hermano —se cubrió el rostro—

—Mi primo abuso de tu amiga… ay dios!

—Amor… yo creo que Ino fue quien abuso de tu primo —me miro nerviosa y con una sonrisa nerviosa—

—No Shisui no es un santo Sakura… —encendí el carro— ahora mismo Shisui me va a escuchar!

—Bueno si lo es o no lo es… —saco la llave— tu no te metas! —me miro enojada—

—Que haces Sakura?!

—Es problema de ellos! Ino lo solucionara con él, tu no te metas! —se quito el cinturón—

—Como no me voy a meter! Como se le ocurrió…? —cerré la boca para no decir una guardada delante de ella—

—Cogérsela? follarsela? Te recuerdo que tu y yo hacemos lo mismo y tengo la misma edad que Ino! —me miro enojada— Si le dices algo a tu primo me voy a enojar contigo!

—Sakura…

—Ves porque no queria decirte nada —se abrocho el cinturón— llévame a mi casa ya no quiero ir a tu departamento.

—Sakura esto no es un juego!

—Pues ni yo estoy jugando! No se porque te pones así… Tu yo si podemos coger pero tu primo y mi amiga no? El es un hombre adulto y bueno… Ino… ella sabe lo que hace

—Es menor de ed… —cerré la boca—

—Como yo… —se desabrocho el cinturón— yo soy menor de edad y te recuerdo que empezamos a coger cuando tenia 15! Ino por lo menos tiene 16! —se bajo del coche— me voy caminando a mi casa!

Azoto la puerta y me baje del coche.

—Sakura no seas ridicula! Estamos a 9 km de tu casa —mis padres vivían a las afueras de la ciudad en una privada a un costado de la carretera, se giro indignada sin mirarme y se subio al coche, me subí yo por igual—

—Llevame a mi casa, pero sigo enojada y cuidado y le reclamas a tu primo…

—Y si lo hago que? —me miro sorprendida—

—Te olvidas de que cojamos hasta casarnos!

…..

Sakura iba enojada en el coche y conducía a su casa, no me dirigía la palabra y miraba por la ventana.

—Vas a seguir enojada?

—Tu eres el que empezó

—Yo? Me acabas de decir que mi primo se tiro a tu mejor amiga ebria!

—Y que? Ino no lo va a denunciar, porque te indignas?

—No es indignación… —ya estaba llorando, me estacione de nuevo— ahora que?

—No me hables asi! —miraba por la ventana— por que me gritas? —escuchaba que intentaba respirar pero el llanto no le dejaba— ve como me estas hablando… ahh… ahh…

—No te estoy gritando

—Si lo estabas haciendo… hace rato, ahhh…. ahhh… por eso no te quería contar, ves como te pones…

—Yo…

—Si tu!

—Es mi primo…

—Y ella mi mejor amiga y no estoy vuelta loca por que se acosto con él —me miro con sus ojos llorosos—

—Esta bien… no le dire nada a Shisui —se desabrocho el cinturón y me beso—

—Gracias amor! Gracias bebe —me besuqueaba— ahora tenemos que juntarlos…

—Perdón? —me miro confundida— que no le diga no quiere decir que se lo solape!

—Amor… es mi amiga y podríamos ser primas —me abrazo fuerte— anda amor… y te prometo que intentamos hacer eso que no hemos hecho —me sonrió— eso de lo que hablamos la otra vez… de hacer un día…

—Sakura por dios, no voy hacer eso y no me condiciones!

—Es mas vamos a tu departamento… dijiste que ya llegaron nuestros juguetes nuevos, no? —me toco el miembro… el dilatador anal debe estar en el paquete que llego… —me apretó el miembro—

—Sak… Sakura…

—Anda amor… solo seria la puntita, no? —me beso el cuello— pero si no quieres ayudarme yo entiendo… nos podemos esperar hasta que me sienta otra vez segura de hacerlo…—apreto su mano—

—Sak…

—No quieres darme duro? Yo creo que ya estoy lista para nuestra primera vez asi…

Se me nublo la vista y apreté los dientes, desde hacia un buen de tiempo le habia planteado la situación de tener sexo anal, pero ella por sus miedos no accedía a hacerlo no quería presionarla y habíamos dejado el tema por la paz, pero que ahora me saliera con eso me estaba tentando… El diablo me estaba sobornando y yo estaba cayendo…

—Si lo hacemos no va a ser solo la puntita amor…

Me miraba con sus grandes ojos fijamente, no sabia que esperar después de haberle dicho eso, se quedo ahi sin decir nada, relamió sus labios y me estudiaba, sentía como ese monstruo analizaba la situación.

—Me ayudaras? —entre cerro sus ojos—

—Mmm… veremos

—Veremos?

—Sobre la marcha

—Sobre la marcha nada! Si lo hacemos me ayudas porque me ayudas! sino no hacemos nada! —me miro furiosa—

—Sakura…

—Lo tomas o lo dejas?

—Pero será todo.. nada que te arrepientas, si te arrepientes no te ayudo —se sentó en su lugar analizando la situación— … quieres que sea tu prima si o no? —me miro con una mueca en la boca—… esta en tus manos amor…

—Ok trato hecho —extendió su mano—

—Que? —la mire extrañado—

—Para cerrar el trato… así se hace no?

—No amor, lo cerraremos cuando este dentro de ti…

Encendí el auto y conduje a mi departamento. La verdad para lo que me importaba la amiga de Sakura, quería echarle en cara al pendejo de Shisui sus putas burlas de todo el viaje, ahora venia la mía…


	47. Chapter 46

**Capitulo 46 Juegos**

En definitiva tenia que amar a esa cerdito mas que a mi vida para prostituirme por ella… llegamos a su departamento y teníamos solo 45 minutos para darnos un "rapidito" ducharme para no llegar oliendo a follada a casa y después ir a casa, corrí a su habitación y comencé a quitarme la ropa, él entro cuando me bajaba las bragas y me acoste en la cama.

—Lista?

—Si… —se metió en la cama—

—Ven aquí —se costó y me extendió las manos para ir con él—

—Y el lubricante? Y el dilatador…

—Para que?

—Me va a doler… —pase saliva— lo vas a meter asi nada mas?

—Sakura no lo vamos hacer ahorita, tranquila —se recostó en cima de mí metiendose entre mis piernas— Relajate

—No lo haremos?

—No por ese lado aun, jajaja —me beso en los labios—

—Pero… nuestro trato?

—No lo haremos por un trato amor jajaja… tu aun no estas lista, pero quizá mas adelante —me beso la nariz— abre las piernas para mi nena… jajaja

—Jajaja —abrí mis piernas y sé deslizo— ahhh…. Igual me vas ayudar… —lo bese—

—Si amor… pero solo a que se vean… ok? —comenzó a moverse adentro de mi—

—Por ahora me conformo… ahhh…

—Que… ?—lo bese para que se quedara callado—

—Ahhh… ahhhh…

Como lo pensaba al dia siguiente Ino me esperaba afuera de mi salón después de clases para saber que solución le tenia para juntarla con el sr. Itachi no sabia como resolver el detalle de que no era el hombre que ella esperaba con el que se había acostado…

—Entonces… él nos ayudara?

—Eh si… si… él esta dispuesto a cooperar en que se junten esa noche, pero no se involucrara tanto, por… porque ya sabes como es él…

—ahhh! Que emoción! Pero… —me miro intrigada— cuando haremos la fiesta? Será en tu casa?… no podríamos…

Las fiestas por lo general eran en mi casa, pero esta vez Ino quería lucirse con él y decidió poner su casa aprovecho que su papa salió de viaje y organizamos una mega fiesta en su casa, durante el viernes adornamos la casa seria una fiesta de disfraces de temática libre pero con el detalle de que todos debían asistir en parejas y confinados en disfraz, me habia encargado con ella de elegir nuestros disfraces en parejas con los de ellos.

—Debemos comprar nuestros disfraces frentona, obvio unos super sexys! —tu de gatita y yo de perrita —me cerro el ojo— vi unos hace unos días en un aparador con ligeros y collares…

—No creo que a mi amor le guste que me ponga algo asi… ademas de que dijimos que eran en pareja, de que irían ellos? De gato y perro? No se si se lo quieran poner Ino…

—Ay que tiene de malo, bueno… no veo a Itachi de perro jajaja… busquemos algo mas.

Alistábamos todo, acomodábamos los sofás, el comedor y el jardín para poner el sonido, Naruto llevo sodas y unas hieleras para mantenerlas frías, mi amor me confirmo que llevaría a Shisui, le había costado convencerlo al parecer él se tenia que regresar a Nagoya porque su viaje de negocios ya había terminado, pero había conseguido que se quedara al menos para la fiesta y que le diera la cara a Ino.

—Entonces si vendrás amor? —hablaba con mi bebe por el móvil en el altavoz—

—Si, vendrán por mi a las 9 y de ahí nos vamos a la casa de tu amiga, amor.

—Ok… te deje tu disfraz en tu cuarto ya lo viste?

—Sakura no me voy a poner eso!

—Ahhh porque?! Amor! No me hagas esto! Nuestros disfraces están coordinados…

—Sakura no me voy a poner eso…

—Y que te pondrás,

—Un traje negro y decimos que soy un vampiro?

—Nooo! Siempre andas de traje eso no se vale —escuche que se reía— ademas yo no tengo algo para disfrazarme que vaya acorde… pontelo amor… por favor! Te lo suplico bebe!

—Sakura no te has puesto el ligero —Ino me grito desde el baño—

—Ligero? Sakura que te vas a poner?

—Mi disfraz…

—Pero porque te pones ligero? —no le respondí— Sakura!

—Es un disfraz algo cortito y lleva un ligero con medias y una tanguita amor ya lo veras

—Que?! Te vas a poner eso para andar en la fiesta?! Sakura no te lo pongas!

—Y porque te voy hacer caso, si tu no me haces caso a mi, no te quieres poner el disfraz que te digo…

—Sakura no es lo mismo…

—Adiós amor que me tengo que terminar de alistar te amo! —le colgué antes de que terminara—

—Se lo pondra? —Ino me abrazo—

—Se lo pondrá y llegara antes jajaja

Sasuke

Me bañe y me puse el puto disfraz como loco y me aliste, llame a Itachi para decirle que llegara antes, quería llegar y ver qué demonios se había puesto ella, decía que era algo relacionado conmigo, yo iba de hombre lobo? Ella de qué? Mujer lobo quizá? Itachi llego con Shisui, había quedado con Haruno de que mi hermano se pusiera el disfraz de astronauta y Shisui el disfraz de momia, pero estos se lo habían puesto al revés.

—El de momia venia muy reducido —Shisui se levanto el casco— Itachi es mas delgado por eso se lo puso…

—Bueno… no creo que haya problema, creo que Sakura los compro pensando en sus tallas… da lo mismo es solo un disfraz. —Itachi se removió las vendas un poco del rostro—

—Esta cosa no me deja ni ver ni hablar jajaja

No creo que eso fuera problema, salimos de mi departamento en dirección a casa de Yamanaka, al llegar me sentía raro, hacia tanto que no asistía a una fiesta como esa, mi hermano estaba de lo mas divertido al igual que Shisui al principio me habían puesto peros de ir alegando que no tenia que arrastrarlos conmigo en mis aventuras con mi noviecita adolescente… me daban ganas de hecharle en cara al pendejo de Shisui que al menos yo si daba la cara por andar con una… pero ya me la pagaría el cabrón.

Estábamos por entrar pero el móvil de Itachi sonó y se quedo en la entrada con Shisui, ingrese para buscar a Sakura quería ver qué demonios se había puesto, Yamanaka se me acerco, lucia un disfraz de Cleopatra, un disfraz muy, muy sugerente.

—En dónde esta mi momia? —mierda! Ahora entendía por que era importante que usaran el disfraz indicado—

—Eh… bueno… —levante la vista y la vi, que demonios se había puesto— permítame —me acerque a Sakura y la sujete del brazo para llevármela hasta un lugar un poco discreto— porque demonios te pusiste esto?!

—Ah me duele —se zafo— no te gusta — me sonreía muy contenta— me lo compre para ti, mira combinamos…

Tenia un vestido ceñido al cuerpo con una maldita minifalda roja, encima un mandil blanco que dejaba ver un escote amplio, una fajilla que enmarcaba su cintura tan estrecha, una caperuza que le cubría la cabeza con una capa pequeña, unas botas hasta la rodilla con medietas de red con un ligero negro, sus labios de un color rojo intenso se relamió los labios…

—… soy Caperucita Roja… y tu mi Lobito feroz —me cerro el ojo—

—Sakura! —Un chico le grito— donde hay mas vasos?

—Espérame amor, deja les doy los vasos —me beso, solo me había jalado un poco de la camisa y ya me había besado, la vi irse y vi que sus botas tenían unos tacones altísimos, se veía preciosa al caminar con esos tacones—

Tardo en volver así que busque a Shisui y a Itachi, pero solo encontré a Shisui… recordé a Yamanaka con sus intenciones con "su momia", donde estaba mi hermano?, lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontré por ningún lugar, Shisui se quito el casco y bebió un poco.

—Donde esta Itachi?

—Eh? Esto esta buenísimo… —volvió a beber— que le pusieron?—me miraba—

—Donde esta mi hermano?

—No se… llegamos y se me perdió, y la prima Saku dónde esta?

—Ahora vuelvo

Salí al jardín a buscar a Itachi pero no lo encontré, mire a Sakura en el patio con Hyuga, él chico le sonreía y ella a él, él poso su mano en su hombro y lo deslizo por su brazo, ella le sonrió mientras bebían juntos los miraba conversar juntos muy amenos, después de un rato se le acerco Uzumaki y él se abrió para que el rubio se integrara a su conversación, Sakura le sonreía al rubio, Hyuga la abrazo y me sentí incomodo…

—Celoso?

—Eh? —me gire y vi a Itachi a mi lado— no para nada… confío en ella.

—No hablaba de ella

—Eh? —lo mire confundido—

—Hablo de que estas celoso de él… —miro a Hyuga— es un buen chico, es inteligente, es educado y hasta donde se él fue quien defendió a Sakura de ese tipo, no? — me miro pero no respondí— él estuvo ahí para defenderla y tú no, es amigo de ella y quizá le cuente cosas que a ti como su novio no… —apenas estaba por objetar— yo se lo que es ser el amigo y créeme una chica le dice cosas a un amigo que no le diría a su novio….

—No te iba a decir eso —me miro sereno como siempre— … yo no estoy celoso de él

—Estas celoso de lo que es él… algo así como envidia?—mire a Haruno— él es la clase de chico con él que ella debería estar saliendo y tú lo sabes.

—Me estas insinuando algo?

—Te estoy sugiriendo que vayas con ella en lugar de estar espiandola jajaja

—Idiota… por cierto donde estabas?

—En el baño, me hablo Izumi dice que Dai tiene fiebre.

—Iras?

—Quería ir pero me dijo que no era necesario, solo lo hizo para que este enterado.

—Iré con Sakura… —Itachi me sonrió—

—Yo con Shisui…

Itachi se perdió en la casa de Haruno y yo permanecí mirándola, Hyuga bajo su brazo a su cintura y la sujetaba, senti como un poco de molestia en mi interior pero debía comportarme "yo confiaba en ella, yo confiaba en ella", note que alguien les tomo una foto y él se acerco a ella y ella sonreía, me acerque a ellos mas rápido

—Hola…

—Hola profe! —Uzumaki me saludo entusiasmado— No sabia que habías invitado al profe Sakura?

—Si… —me miro sonriente—

—Uzumaki… estoy aquí porque —mire a Sakura— Sakura y yo estamos saliendo, es mi novia… mi prometida.

—Que?! Sakura! Es broma? —nego con una ligera risilla y me abrazo—

—No Naruto, el profesor Sauske y yo estamos saliendo y de hecho en un futuro —me miro— no muy lejano jajaja nos casaremos, verdad amor?

—Si… —me sentía algo incomodo pero sabia que eso era importante para ella—

—Es usted un viejo cochino! —Naruto comenzó a gritarme y Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza—

—Cállate Naruto!

—Jajaja… —Hyuga se reía—

—Hyuga… gracias —me miro confundido— ese día por defenderla, gracias, por ir a hablar conmigo y grac…

—No agradezca, Sakura es mi amiga.

—Tu lo sabias Neji? —Uzumaki se sobaba el golpe— porque no me dijiste nada….

—Naruto! ya! —Sakura me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi pecho un tanto avergonzada—

Conversamos un rato, escuchaba las ocurrencias de Uzumaki y como les estaba lleno en la preparatoria, un rato después se acerco Nara con su novia una rubia algo agradable, minutos después se acerco mi hermano y Sakura lo presento, Itachi y yo nos reíamos escuchando sus ocurrencias, no era tan mal rato eran divertidos y nos hacían recordar viejos tiempos, después de un largo rato se acerco Shisui, se notaba algo agitado.

—Todo bien?

—Si, hay mucha gente no? Hace mucho calor… —el móvil de mi hermano sonó—

—Bueno?… espera no te escucho… que?!… habla más fuerte Izumi… que?… ok, si, si voy para allá… —colgó— Dai no le baja la temperatura lo va a llevar al hospital y quiere que le acompañe…

—Te acompaño

—No es necesario Sasuke quédense

—Yo voy contigo —Shisui se quito el casco— ya no aguanto esta cosa…

—Estas seguro?

—Si Sasuke diviértete —me dio una palmada— Cuñada nos vemos —le sonrió—

—Nos vemos prima, otro día hacemos otra fiesta… —saco su móvil— nos podemos tomar una foto?

—Siii! —Sakura se emociono—

—Pero solo nosotros, tu y tus amigas… —Itachi lo miro confundido—

—Quiero mandarle la foto a Hidan jajajaja

Nos tomamos una foto, Shisui e Itachi con Yamanaka en medio, Tenten y la otra rubia en los costados, y yo abrazando a Sakura, él cabrón la envío al grupo donde teníamos a Hidan agregado…

Hidan: Hijos de puta y no me invitaron! Desgraciados!

Yahiko: Ahí se ven los amigos… malnacidos!

Siguieron escribiendo pero no les preste atención tenia cosas mejores que atender, ellos se fueron y me quede con Haruno en la fiesta, Yamanaka la jalo para bailar pero yo no quería así que decline y la deje que bailara con sus amiga, la miraba bailar mientras bebía un bebida de agua de frutas, la saboree y tenia un dejo de alcohol… adolescentes! me bebí solo un vaso y lo bote para no seguir bebiendo, debía llevar a Haruno a su casa y debía manejar.

La vi bailar muy sensual y de vez en cuando me miraba y me lanzaba besos, le sonreía y mas movía sus caderas… pero no era el único que la miraba había otros chicos ahí, esa minifalda de Haruno era extremadamente corta y con cada movimiento esa maldita falda se le levantaba un poco, me levante y la abrace por la espalda ella intento girarse para bailar pero no la deje…

—Que ocurre?

—Nada… quiero bailar así… —la apreté a mi cuerpo sujetándola por la cintura—

—Bueno… —se movía restregando su cuerpo al mío y comencé a reaccionar—… y si nos sentamos?

—Ok amor…

—No Baila un poco más Frentona! Ay profe no sea aburrido —Yamanaka Bailaba con nosotros y yo que quería que Haruno parara antes de que se me parara algo a mi—

—Saku… amor…

—Baila amor —movía mas sus caderas…—

—Amor…

—Profe y porque se fue su hermano? Me quede con ganas de mas —la mire— de mas tiempo con él jajaja —se mordió el labio nerviosa—

—Tuvo una emergencia —Haruno mas se movió y llevo sus manos a mi cuello sin dejar de moverse— en… en el… en… hospital

—Hospital? Paso algo grave?

—Eh… grave? No, no, no creo,… solo es algo familiar…

—Deberíamos organizar otra salida no Saku? —restregó su culo contra mí y ya estaba perdido, sentía mi erección y ahora no quería que ella se despegara de mi— una fiesta no?

—Siii amor! —intento despegarse de mí, pero la apreté a mi cuerpo con fuerza, no podía permitir que los mocosos de esa fiesta me vieran con una erección en los pantalones— amor… amor… —se jalaba para que la soltara—

—Vamos por un trago amor —comencé a caminar sin soltarla hacia la casa—

—Amor, amor… no puedo caminar bien, estas muy pegado… nos vamos a caer… ahhh… me estas encajando tu rodilla en el culo amor… —no, no era mi rodilla—

Camine con ella hasta el servicio lo abrí y me metí corriendo dejándola afuera, me esperaba afuera y yo esperaba que eso se me pasara, comento a tocar la puerta hasta que le abrí, me miro los pantalones y me sonrió…

—Yo provoque eso?… —me sonrió muy entusiasmada, solo atine a rodar ojos y suspirar, se acerco a mi y me beso— déjame ayudarte…

—Pero… aquí?

—No hay mejor lugar sr. Uchiha…

Me sonrió y la empotre en el lavabo le separe las piernas y me pare en medio, ella levanto las piernas abiertas y la apreté a mi cuerpo, ella me miraba muy ansiosa, me beso y acaricie sus senos, baje el escote de su vestido dejando sus senos descubiertos, me incline un poco y comencé a lamerlos…

—Esta ocupado? —alguien movía la manija y tocaba con desesperación— necesito entrar… quiero vomitar! —me separe de inmediato—

—Si! Esta ocupado! largate! —me jalo y me beso, enrosco sus piernas en mi torso— sigue…

—Haruno… —me separe—

—No quieres? —me miraba confundida—

—Vámonos a mi departamento… —la bese en el cuello—

—Enserio necesito el baño… —el otro idiota no dejaba de hablar, Sakura se bajo del lavabo—

—Nos quedamos solo 15 minutos y nos vamos! —me beso—

Me senté en el jardín bebiendo mientras ella bailaba con sus amigas un rato, me miraba de vez en vez y me sonreía, había bastante gente en la casa, algunos se iban otros llegaban, me levante por otro vaso, ella seguía bailando, comenzó una canción mas sensual y ella me bailaba a la distancia. Bailo un rato con una rubia de coletas y Nara, Hyuga se acerco y bailo con ella, se decían algo al oido y ella sonreía, después de un rato vino hacia mi para insistir con bailar un poco antes de irnos pero de nueva cuenta le dije que no, me levante por otro trago y continue observándola, Hyuga se pego un poco mas a ella, me tome el trago de golpe y me levante. Me pare a un lado de ellos y Sakura me sonrió

—Si seria genial Neji, a las 4?

—Si, te estaré esperando. —me miro— bueno los dejo bailar…

—No ya nos vamos —la mire— no es así amor? —la tome de la cintura y la jale hacia mi—

—Si ya nos vamos Neji, mama no me dio tanto tiempo…

—Bueno igual mañana quedamos, Nos vemos profe! —se dio la vuelva y se fue—

Se despidió de su amiga pidiéndole que si su madre hablaba le dijera que si dormiría con ella, me hice el sordo y camine a la puerta…

—Amor te espero en el coche… adiós srta. Yamanaka

—Adiós Saludeme a su hermanito y su primito! —la mire y me sonrió, si… eran amigas esas dos… pobre de mi primo—

Camine al coche y tuve que parpadear para centrar la mirada, no debí beber tanta agua de "frutas".

Sakura

Mire cómo mi amor salía casi avergonzado por la despedida de Ino, comenzamos a reirnos.

—Bueno me cubres cerda! Aunque no creo que llame le avisare mas tarde que me quedare a dormir para ayudarte a limpiar, pero si llegase a llamar tu…

—Ya se! Vete… —me abrazo— te perdono que no te quedes a limpiar porque que buena mamada me avente en el baño con mi momia —se relamió los labios—

—Que bueno que lo pasaron bien cerdito! Y no notaste algo… no se diferente a lo que esperabas? —quizá ya había notado que no era el señor Itachi, sino Shisui—

—Bueno quizá esta vez se la sentí mas grande porque estaba sobria jajajaja

—Cerda!

Salí al coche para irme con mi amor a su departamento, el conducía y de vez en cuando me acariciaba, a pesar que de que habían pasado un rato de lo del baño aun estaba ganosa de continuar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente. Entramos a su departamento y se quito las orejitas de lobo y la cola.

—No amor! Déjatelas

—Se ven ridículas no… —me gire y comencé a quitarme el corsé— No te lo quites… —me detuvo y me abrazo por la espalda—

—"Se ve ridiculo amor"… —lo imite— jajaja ponte las orejitas, anda… para mi… y la colita también…

Se empezó a reír y se las puso, lo tome de la mano y lo jale hacia su cama, pero se detuvo, y me jalo hacia la sala, se sirvió una copa de algo no sabia que era en si solo que debía ser alcohol, me abrazo y me beso en el cuello sin soltar su copa, acariciaba mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo y beso mis hombros, presionaba sus dedos en mi columna, beso mi clavícula y las piernas se me hacían agua, sentía sus labios húmedos por su bebida, se separo de mi y bebió su copa…

—De qué hablabas con Hyuga? —me presiono a su cuerpo y beso mi cuello—

—De nada amor…

—Pero quedarón mañana… —mordió mi clavícula y me apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo, sentí su muy pronunciada erección—

—Ah… si… para, jugar en línea…

—Que? —se separo de mi— jugar?

—Si… jugamos Mario Kart en linea y el me enseña algunos trucos

—Mario que?

—Es un video juego amor y la verdad soy muy mala pero Neji me tiene paciencia y me enseña muchas cosas, con el pase de nivel ahora voy mas adelante que Naruto, quedamos de jugar mañana en la tarde, él se conecta al mismo tiempo que yo y jugamos juntos…

—Cuanto tiempo llevan jugando?

—Mmmm desde antes de conocerte amor, pero ahora que estamos los dos solos en el mismo salón como que nos hemos hecho mas amigos y jugamos todas las tardes…

—Ese día que te marque para avisarte de lo de mi mama, por eso no me contestaste?

—Ah es que estaba en una partida y como es en linea no podía ponerle pause… de hecho gane ese juego porque Neji me dijo como rebasar a mi contrincante —le sonreí pero mi amor no sonreía—

—Ah… —se alejo y se sirvió otra copa y se la tomo de golpe, se volvió a servir y se sentó en el sofá— te gusta jugar esas cosas?

—Son divertidos, hay hasta torneos—mire el pasillo a su habitación y lo vi en el sofá, yo quería coger no hablar de Mario Kart—

—Y Hyuga te ayuda no?

—Si…. —lo abrace por la espalda por detrás del sofá— casi siempre… —metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa y lo acaricie— amor… vamos a tu habitación… —bese su cuello—

—No tengo tantas ganas amor —se quito las orejitas— si quieres irte a acostar ya, luego te alcanzo… —se bebió el trago—

—No vamos a jugar… —lo abrace fuerte—

—Mario Kart? Jajaja no para nada… —se levanto y se sirvió otro trago— luego te alcanzo

Me fui al cuarto y me quite las botas los tacones me estaban matando, me masajee un poco los pies, me tumbe un rato en la cama intentando pensar que hacer para traerlo a la cama, cuando lo escuche que entraba me miraba muy serio y traía aun su vaso con él.

—Voy a tomar una camiseta tuya para usarla de pijama —me levante y comencé a buscar algo que ponerme, lo sentí atrás de mi, se agacho y me apretó a su cuerpo y me beso, lo empuje enojada— No va ser cuando tú quieras!

Sasuke

Se levanto y corrió al baño para encerrarse, empuje la puerta antes de que lograra hacerlo la jale de la cintura y me la eche al hombro para arrojarla a la cama. Me miraba enojada, se levanto e intento salir corriendo de nuevo pero la agarre y la arroje de nuevo a la cama, me puse encima de ella, estaba enojado por toda la situación ese maldito disfraz, ella con Hyuga, ella bailando moviéndose como lo hacia con ese maldito disfraz! Ella hablando con Hyuga y lo bueno que era y como era un santo que le ayudaba, la cabeza me daba vueltas…

—Quitate! Me quiero dormir! —se retorcía con fuerza pero no lograba zafarse de mi—

—No que querías jugar? —me miraba enojada—

—Ya no quiero! Te dije y dijiste que no tenias ganas!

—Ahora quiero…

—Pues yo no!

La solté de las manos y la sujete del rostro con fuerza y la bese de forma brusca, presionaba con fuerza mis la labios a los de ella, se separo de mi mirándome enojada pero algo confundida, se relamió los labios…

—Tu boca… sabe rara… —saboreo sus labios—

—Es… el whisky —me miraba con la respiración agitada—

—Me gusta el whisky —se relamió los labios y me jalo hacia ella—

Me besaba de forma violenta paseando su lengua por cada rincón de mi boca, desabroche mi cinturón y mis pantalones, busque el calzoncillo blanco que tenia puesto ella y lo baje, ella no dejaba de besarme, intente bajar sus bragas pero había algo raro, no encontraba el borde, me separe de ella y la mire la entrepierna, que demonios era eso?

—Es un body… —respiraba agitada— me tengo que quitar todo para quitarlo…

Era un body de encaje, y eso significa que tenia que desanudarla toda, quitar el corsé, quitarle el mandil, el vestido y luego bajarle el mentado body, me incline en su entrepierna y metí mis dedos entre el encaje y con fuerza lo jale rasgando la prenda, dejando su coño al aire, la jale de la cadera a mi pelvis y me hundí en ella de golpe, baje el maldito escote dejándole los senos descubierto comencé a follarla recio viendo sus tetas brincar con mis embestidas, estire mis brazos y los masajee, ella apretó sus piernas a mi cuerpo abrazando mi cintura con sus piernas, me movía como loco dentro de ella, intente besar su cuello, pero ella jalo mi rostro a su boca y me besaba con desesperación con su lengua jugando en cada rincón, saboreando cada rastro del whisky que había en mi boca.

—Ahhhh! Ahhhh!

—Ya casi té vienes?

—No… no…. Aun no…

—Espera… espera…

Se hizo hacia delante haciendo que me saliera de ella, se levanto de la cama y corrió a mi armario saco nuestra cajita de juguetes y saco unas cosas venia hacia mi pero regreso y agarro mi vaso de Whisky, lo puso en la cama, me dio el lubricante y el dilatador anal.

—Estas… estas segura?

—Si… si quiero… —tomo el vaso y me hizo beber un poco y lo trague, enseguida que vio que lo pase me jalo a su boca y me beso con ansias— que bien sabes… —se relamió los labios…—

La mire con su trajecito de caperucita, con las tetas desnudas, mal vestida y el pelo alborotado, el labial medio corrido por el alcohol en mis besos y no me lo pensé dos veces le quite de la mano el dilatador.

—Ponte en cuatro y levanta el culo hacia mi —me embarre el lubricante en el miembro y lance una pequeña cantidad del dilatador en su ano— relájate… pon tu pecho en la cama

Hizo lo que le dije y me embarre el dedo con el dilatador comencé a acariciar su zona, ella empujo su culo contra mi mano, el masaje le estaba gustando, deje que se relajara y le metí el dedo pego un gritito pero mordió la sabana.

—Estas bien? —solo movió su cabecita en señal de afirmación—

Lo metí y lo saque de ella despacio en repetidas ocasiones, lo saque y volví a masajearle con el dilatador mi pulgar rosaba su entrada en círculos, la sentí relajada de nuevo, su culito ya no estaba regido, de nuevo sus piernas estaban sueltas, metí mis dedos en ella y se retorció esta vez no grito, solo se estremeció el dilatador estaba haciendo efecto, con mi otra mano me masturbaba, volví a masajear su entrada con mi dedo pulgar, restregaba de nuevo su culo a mi mano, solté mi miembro y acaricie sus nalgas, eran hermosas, redondas y blancas, me incline las bese, ella se estremeció, bese sus caderas, su espalda, me acerque mas a su cuerpo y bese su cuello, bese su nuca… tome mi miembro con mi mano izquierda y lo puse en su entrada, la sujete con fuerza por la cintura para evitar que se moviera y comencé a hundirme en ella, se retorció bajo mi cuerpo pero no la solté empuje mi cuerpo en ella y grito

—Ahhh!

Me detuve respirando agitado en su oido, ella lloraba hasta que se calmo un poco.

—Te duele mucho?

—Nunca eh sido muy buena con el dolor… espera… —jalo la almohada y la coloco debajo de su cara— Sigue… pero despacio por favor…

—Segura?

—Si… si… bueno si grito paras…

—Ok…

Afiance mi agarre en su cintura y coloque mi otra mano en la cama para darme estabilidad, ella se sujetaba del borde de la cama con fuerza y comencé a meterme en ella…

—Ahh!

—Que ocurre…?! —me detuve—

—Nada si lo tolero sigue —respiraba agitada—

—Mejor cambiemos de plan… si gritas rojo paro y no seguimos ok…

—Esta bien —me acomode para continuar— pero si grito amarillo es que me esta doliendo pero lo aguanto y lo haces mas despacio va?

—Ok…?

—Y si digo verde lo metes todo —me miraba tumbada en la cama con su carita volteada ligeramente—

—Ok… jajaja… rojo me detengo —asintió— amarillo moderarme— volvió a asistir— y verde todo…

—Sip… —me sonrió toda agitada—

Volvimos y comencé a introducirme en ella, despacio…

—Amarillo, Amarillo…. ahhh… —hundió su carita en la almohada— amarillo… —la escuchaba tranquila—

Me hundí más en ella.

—Amarillo! —me detuve un poco— y ella permaneció un poco callada con el rostro en la almohada, se relajo un poco— verde…

Me hundí en ella de golpe hasta el fondo y grito cómo loca.

—-Ahhhh! Me duele! Eso me dolió! ahhhhh! —lloraba mucho— Rojo! rojooo!

—Dijiste verde!

—Verde es siga!

—Nooo! Verde era hasta el fondo!

—No verde en el semáforo es siga… — apretaba la sabana con fuerza sus manso se veían rojas del agarre que tenia— Me duele!

Me incline y la abrace sin salir de ella, si lo hacia la lastimaría mas, me espere a que se le bajara el dolor un poco y me saldría la apreté a mi cuerpo, temblaba, ese código había sido una tontera, se relajo un poco y dejo de llorar, aun la tuve abrazada un rato mas, comencé a salirme despacio.

—Ahhhh… amarillo —la mire y al parecer ella aun quería seguir, deje de sacarlo y volví a meterlo— ahhh!

Baje mi mano a su clitoris y comencé a estimularlo para distraer un poco su cuerpo, con otra sensación adicional, salí un poco de ella y restregó su culo contra mi evitando que saliera de ella, me hundí despacio en ella y gimió alto.

—Ahhhhhh… —su culo se pego a mi cuerpo casi se la metía toda— ahhhhh!

Masajee su clitoris con círculos ligeros y suaves, salí de ella despacio y me meti en ella mas rápido, deslice mi mano de su clitoris a su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho y masajee uno de sus senos apretando en mi mano.

—Ven… —la jale con fuerza a mi cuerpo, la recargue el mi cuerpo penetrandola aun por el culo,—

Jale el vaso con el whisky y le di un trago grande, busque su boca y la hice besarme, deslice mi mano a su clitoris y me hundí en su coño, su boca me besaba ansiosa, su lengua buscaba ese sabor con desesperación en cada rincón, metía y sacaba mis dedos de su coño húmedo y mi verga entraba y salía de su culo ya con mas vehemencia, separo un poco su boca de la mía…

—Verde… ahhhhh… verde…

—Verde es hasta el fondo…

—Te quiero dentro…. Te quiero tan adentro de mi como puedas…. Ahhhhhh lléname… lléname amor… lléname toda!

La bese con fuerza y hundí mis dedos en ella, apretándola a mi cuerpo manipulándola del coño, le saque mis dedos llena de sus jugos y la empuje a la cama y comencé a darle recio, la tome de las caderas y entre y salí de ella fuerte mi cuerpo chocaba con el de ella con fuerza, apretaba sus caderas haciéndola presionar su culo contra mi pelvis, entraba por completo en ella, sus manos apretaban la sabana agarrada con firmeza en el colchón

—Verde! Verde! —salí de ella y me detuve, sujete sus caderas con fuerza y la empuje hacía a mí y me metí en ella de un solo golpe— Ayyy!

—Asi?

—Siiii así…. verde! verde!

Seguí follandola con fuerza, sus manos apretaron las sabanas, su cuerpo se puso rígido hundió su carita en la almohada.

—Ahhhhh amor! Amor! amoor! Ahhhhh…. —sofoco su gemido en la almohada mordiendo con fuerza y se corrió— aggggg!

Me vine dentro de ella, me salí de su cuerpo, la solté de las caderas y cayo desplomada en la cama, me tumbe a un lado, mi semen se escurrió de ella con un poco de sangre, espere a recuperarme y la abrace.

—Te dolió mucho? —le bese la carita—

—Un poco…mas que nuestra primera vez… pero se sintió bien —beso mis labios— solo que no creo aguantar otro mas… —se relamió los labios y miro mi vaso que aun tenia un poco de whisky— me das un poquito?

—No…

—Bébetelo tu y me das un besito —se relamió los labios—

—No… ya fue suficiente

—Uno ultimo… me lo debes

—Porque? —le apreté la nariz—

—Me duele mi colita… —no pude evitar reírme era una consentida de lo peor y lo malo es que yo tenia la culpa—

Jale mi vaso y lo bebí, la bese y la atraje a mi cuerpo presioandola a mi pecho, acariciando su espalda.

—Te imaginas que mi mama supiera que me acabas de dar por el culo y encima me estas dando alcohol jajaja

—Imaginemos que no se entera… —le bese la nariz—

—Jajaja me encanto esta noche amor… te amo —me beso—

—Te duele?

—No… bueno cuando lo metiste si, pero ahorita no, crees que mañana me duela?

—Quizá… la invasión en una zona tan sensible puede ocasionarte algo de molestias…

—Pues lo vale por que me gusto complacerte amor —me sonreía— te amo me haces tan feliz amor —me beso aun con sed de saborear mis labios—

—Esa es la diferencia entre jugar Mario Kart y jugar conmigo…. —la bese y la recline en la cama—


	48. Chapter 47

**Capitulo 47 Degenerado**

Me dolía el culo demasiado, no entendía cómo anoche no me había dolido tanto y ahora no podía ni levantarme de la cama, mi amor se terminaba de alistar y yo seguía tumbada en la cama a medio vestir sin haberme bañado. Me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Ya te vas a levantar flojita?

—No quiero —mas bien no podía—

—Me encantaría que te quedaras así todo el día— me miro son las tetas desnudas y el coño al aire tendida en la cama, el disfraz estaba roto y todo jaloneado de mi cuerpo— pero tengo que llevarte a tu casa, sino tu madre va a sospechar

—No… sabe que Ino y yo dormimos hasta tarde. —me beso en los labios—

—Que quieres que te haga de desayunar?

—Ah… lo que quieras amor

Me sonrió y salió de la habitación e intente levantarme de la cama pero me dolía mucho, como pude entre en el baño y me limpie sentada en el inodoro, no soportaba estar de pie al pasar el papel note que tenia sangre seca en mi zona, limpie un poco con agua y dolía, me ardía horrible, como pude salí y busque que ponerme no podía ponerme el body lo había roto y no podía llegar a mi casa sin calzones con una minifalda, escuche que venia y me encamine casi corriendo y llorando por el dolor a la cama, entro y yo estaba tendida boca a abajo había tenido que brincar para llegar.

—Amor, deja de jugar y vamos a desayunar ya esta listo…

—No se que ponerme… —no lo mire porque ya estaba llorando y sabia que se daría cuenta—

—La otra vez dejaste un vestido, creo que unas bragas pero sostén no tienes aquí

—Así me lo pongo y me prestas una chaqueta en lo que llegamos a casa, me los das?

Se levanto y los busco, los dejo en la cama y me miraba esperando que me cambiara, jale las bragas y sabia que tenia que levantarme, lo intente pero me dolía, sentí que puso su mano en mi espalda.

—Esta todo bien?

—Eh… si —se paro enfrente de mi y se inclino, levanto mi rostro y me vio llorando, note que se asusto y solté a llorar— me duele mucho…

—Que?! Donde?!

—Mi colita me duele, no puedo ni sentarme y para caminar me duele mucho — se levanto e intento separar mis gluteos para revisar— Nooo! No lo hagas!

—Sakura quédate quieta

—Noooo! Tu nooo! —me moría de vergüenza que estuviera revisando ahí— Saca tu dedo de ahí! No lo hagas! —no paraba de llorar— No lo metas! No mires!

—Esta un poco hinchado —lo vi que se sentó en la cama preocupado, resoplo y cerro los ojos— No se a donde llevarte, con cualquier Ginecólogo que te lleve pedirán que lleve autorización de tu madre o incluso que vaya ella…

— Yo iré con Shizune, solo ayudarme a vestirme e iré a verla después de que me lleves a casa amor.

—Sakura no vas a ir sola, y no puedes ir después vamos ahora mismo…

Se levanto y me ayudo a vestirme, me cargo a la cocina para que comiéramos algo y salimos en su coche a casa de Shizune la mejor amiga de mi mama que si bien no era ginecóloga era doctora y algo sabría, nos recibió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en el momento en el que vio que no podía casi caminar y él me acompañaba, sabia que tenia el implante y pues 1+1= 2.

Le explicamos la situación y como había pasado todo, que nuestro código fallo y el error se dio, que sospechábamos que en ese momento me había lastimado, él estaba preocupado y en todo momento estuvo atento a lo que Shizune decía, me pidió que me llevara a su habitación para revisarme, él me costó en la cama boca abajo y me levanto el vestido para bajarme las bragas. Eso era tan penoso…

—Sakura intenta levantar la pelvis y empuja hacia mi para poder revisarte —y ahi estaba yo siendo revisada por la mejor amiga de mi mama en una de las zonas donde jamas pensé tener la cara de nadie— Bueno nunca fuiste buena con el dolor… esta un poco hinchado, eres muy sensible Sakura, desde chiquita,—toco mis zonas mas intimas— tienes un ligero desgarre, por eso el sangrado… hay un poco de inflamación y la molestia que debe generar— se levanto y busco su bolso— te voy a recetar un ungüento, te lo vas a untar cada 8 horas de preferencia en la noche después de ducharte, al levantarte te aseas aunque sea la zona e igual para la tercera puesta, limpias el área y lo colocas, te daré un medicamento para el dolor así no sentirás molestias… solo es la hinchazón y la reacción de tu cuerpo ante la invasión, es normal solo debes intentar reposar y no hacer esfuerzos… —miro a mi amor— por ahora debe reposar y no tener mas actividad sexual —el solo asintió—

Se acerco y me ayudo a subirme las bragas y me acomodo el vestido, se giro y miro a mi amor.

—Gracias tía Shizune…

—Donde tu madre se entere nos mata a las dos… —se giro hacia Sasuke— a usted le voy a recetar unos ansioliticos, haber si con eso aprende a ser mas paciente…

Jajaja que graciosa era Shizune…

Me cargo y me llevo a casa no sin antes pasar a una farmacia y comprar lo que tía Shizune me había recetado, mama se sorprendió de verlo y a mi con ropa que no era mi disfraz, le explique que era ropa que había dejado en casa de Ino hace tiempo, que el me habia llevado porque anoche en la fiesta me habia caído y que ahora me dolía el pie, le dije a mama que me dolía mucho y aunque me lo reviso me dijo que reposara para evitar daños mayores… el detalle del descanso ya lo habíamos solucionado al menos aunque un buen regaño por usar tacones muy altos por parte de mama que me lleve.

—Ayer no converse con tu hermano amor

—Cuando llegamos estuvo hablando con Izumi y luego yo estuve conmigo en el jardín, él con Shisui en la casa… Dai se puso algo enfermo y se tuvo que retirar, pero te dejo saludos.

—Ni a Shisui vi por atender a los invitados jajaja me hubiera gustado ver a tu hermano con su traje de astronauta jajaja

—Eh? No, no se lo puso, le quedo muy grande y a Shisui le quedo chico el de momia y cambiaron

—Que?! Como que cambiaron?! —me sentí helada—

—Si, Itachi se puso el de momia y Shisui el de astronauta, que por cierto se sofoco jajaja

—Tu hermano era la momia?…

_"…te perdono que no te quedes a limpiar porque que buena mamada me avente en el baño con mi momia…"  
_

_La cerda se habia cogido al primo Shisui y le había hecho una mamada a Itachi?… En qué maldito enredo se había metido la cerda!_

Sasuke

Decidí quedarme todo el día con ella, me sentía un idiota! Anoche había bebido demasiado y llegando a casa había rematado bebiéndome casi media botella de whisky, sabia que ella no estaba lista para hacerlo y si bien lo habíamos disfrutado habia sido un idiota me habia dejado llevar como un animal en celo al follarla, me sentía mal por haberla lastimado, ella me sonreía mientras me abrazaba al ver la tv y decía que ya no le dolía tanto, se había puesto el ungüento y se había tomado el medicamento pero notaba que le dolía aun cuando se movía o intentaba hacer algo. Solo atinaba a abrazarla. Ya era algo tarde y aunque no quería dejarla debía irme, la ayude a subir a su habitación sin que su madre nos viera y me retire, al llegar a casa le enviaba mensajes preguntándole como estaba y si ya había puesto el ungüento y tomado su medicamento, así fue el inicio de su semana, me preocupaba sus días en la escuela debía tener practica de porristas y ella estaba convaleciente, en las mañanas si su madre no la llevaba yo pasaba por ella para llevarla, trataba de salir del trabajo para ir por ella o enviaba un taxi para que la llevara a casa a su salida.

Ese día salía de una junta y no tenia juntas programadas, me desvíe del camino a la escuela de Sakura para ir por ella, me estacione y la vi caminar hacia mi, note que ya caminaba mejor y no se notaba el malestar al caminar, venia con su amiga Yamanaka y Hyuga.

—…si, luego te cuento frentona! Jajaja —se sonreían— hola profe! —solo asentí en respuesta a su saludo—

—Nos vemos Sakura —Hyuga se despidió— adiós profe! —lo ignore—

—Adiós chicos! —se subió al auto una vez que se despidieron—

—Todo bien? —la bese—

—Si amor

—Cuéntame tu día? Tuviste practica? Te siguen las molestias? —conduje—

—Tuve examen en la mañana y siento que no me fue tan bien…

Me contó todo sobre su día, que la capitana le habia aceptado la incapacidad para entrenar hasta la siguiente semana, ya no tenia molestias y sentía que ya estaba bien, pero quería terminar su tratamiento por cualquier cosa, algo que me pareció bien. La noté de pronto algo tensa y nerviosa, quería decirme algo pero no lo hacia, me estacione.

—Que ocurre? —le tome la mano y se la bese—

—Es que… bueno…amor… ya se me termino el ungüento —mordía su labio apenada— tengo que… tu la tienes…

—Iré a comprarlo ahora… —la bese— necesitas pastillas también? —negó con su cabecita—

—Gracias amor

Tenia la receta en mi guantera, me estacione en una farmacia y compre cinco para que no tuviera que preocuparse, me estacione en su casa y note que su madre entraba con unas bolsas nos saludo extrañada pero lo soluciono Sakura diciendo que su amiga se sentía mal y me había marcado para ir a dejarla.

La deje y me fui a casa de mis padres, ese día Shisui se iría y mama le haría una comida de despedida.

Sakura

Subí a mi habitación tome una ducha ligera para ponerme el ungüento como era debido, me puse ropa cómoda y escondí los demás ungüentos y las pastillas en el fondo de mi closet, baje para ir a casa de la cerda, necesitaba que me contara el chisme que me tenía…

Llegue y su padre me recibió con una enorme sonrisa y me indico que Ino estaba en su habitación, la vi tumbada pintándose las uñas me quite los zapatos para pintarnos juntas.

—Como vas? —me miro— ya no te duele?

—No ya no tanto… me eh puesto el ungüento y me eh tomado las pastillas…

—Se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti… ha ido casi todos los días por ti y te va a dejar

—La verdad se ha portado muy bien conmigo, hace un rato compro mi medicamento por que ya se me había terminado…

—Bueno él te lastimo jajaja —me sonrió— pero me alegra que no haya sido nada grave nena, pero deben tener mas cuidado, cuando yo lo hice no me fue tan bien, el pendejo y yo inexperta… a mi si que me lastimaron

—Como olvidarlo… —recordé que yo tenia que robarme el medicamento del hospital para dárselo— Pero ya no hablemos de eso… dime el chisme! Jajaja

—Ya se porque Itachi no me había buscado —me puse pálida— Se le había olvidado nuestra noche juntos…

—Que?! Como? —sacudí mi cabeza para acomodarme las neuronas—

—Si… él no recordaba nuestra noche, pero ese día de la fiesta con esa mamada lo recordó jajajaja —tenia una sonrisa enorme en el rostro—

—Ya no entiendo nada! —me levante de la cama confundida— cómo es que no…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vi al sr. Inoichi con mi madre en la puerta, se veía muy alterada, su respiración era mas que agitada, el sr. Inoichi nos miraba lago confundido, mama abrió su bolso y sentí que los ojos se me salían del asombro, era uno de los ungüentos…

—Explicame esto Sakura?! —jamas había visto a mi mama tan enojada hasta la mandíbula le temblaba—

—Mama…

—Fui a guardar tu ropa que traje de la lavandería y me encuentro con esto en tu closet!

—Son… unos ungüentos mama…—pase saliva—

—Se que demonios es, Sakura!… porque los tienes tú?

—Eh bueno es que me… me… pegue en una rutina y… y la enfermera me la receto para el golpe…

—Sakura… —se acerco a mi— no me quieras ver la cara… soy doctora y se para que se usa… quiero que me digas por que demonios la tienes…

—Mama… —pase saliva—

—Te recuerdo que esto solo se vende con prescripción medica, no te la pudo dar la enfermera del colegio… —se acerco mas a mi— fue ese cabron Uchiha… te lastimo verdad!

—No mama —cerré los ojos, juraba que estaba temblando todo mi cuerpo—

—Y que haces con esto en tu closet?! Por qué lo tienes?!

—Mama por favor…

—Sakura que ocurre? —Ino se levanto de la cama para abrazarme—

—Sakura será mejor que me digas o te juro que voy ahora mismo a levantar una denuncia en su contra —mama bufaba de coraje—

—Tsunade calma… —Inoichi trato de intervenir—

—No te metas Inoichi, quiero que Sakura lo diga… —se acerco mas a mi— ese cabron te violo!

—No mama! —Me abrace más de Ino—, el sábado, no me quede a dormir con Ino —la mire— me quede con él… y pues… ah! Mama por favor…

Sentía que moría de pena de hablar esos temas delante de Inoichi.

—Mama nada! así como fuiste muy adulta para hacer lo que hicieron, comportarte como un adulto conmigo… qué paso Sakura? y no te lo vuelvo a preguntar

—Me lastimo un poquito mama… pero te juro que fue solo la hinchazón Shizune me dijo… —me tape la boca pero ya era muy tarde, era una idiota!—

—Shizune?… Shizune me va a escuchar!

—Mama ella no tiene la culpa, yo no sabia con quien ir y atinamos en ir con ella, ella dijo que solo era la hinchazón no me lastimo mami… te lo juro… ya no tengo nada te lo aseguro mama… por favor créeme mamita!

—Vamos a ir ahora mismo con él y me va a dar la cara…

Mama me jalo del brazo casi arrastras, Ino corría detrás de mí, se subió mama a la camioneta, Ino me abrazó en un intento de hacerme calmar un poco.

—Sakura… tranquila..

—Sakura subete ahora! —mama abrió a puerta de la camioneta, me subí y vi que Ino se subió en la parte trasera— Bajate Ino!

—No, yo voy con ustedes… —mama la miro furiosa pero Ino se mantuvo firme, me subí y cerré la camioneta—

—Dame tu móvil —me extendió la mano—

—Mama…

—Que me lo des! —se lo di y vi que lo desbloqueo, busco algo y marco—…No soy Sakura, soy Tsunade… me gustaría hablar contigo… si ahorita mismo… un evento familiar?… no te preocupes, ya te hablo después… adiós, cuídate Sasuke —colgó y la respiración me falto…— ahora mismo me vas a decir donde chingados esta la casa de sus padres y me vas a decir la verdad Sakura, porque si me llevas a otro lado de ahí me voy a la delegación y te juro que hago que te hagan una revisión para violación y ese cabrón se va a la carcel…

—Mama… —me solte en llanto—

Sasuke

Me estacione en la cochera de la casa de mis padres, ahí ya estaba Itachi conversaba con Shisui y mi padre, mama supervisaba la comida, nos sentamos al comedor en cuanto yo llegue, el animo era agradable a pesar de que Shisui se iria, habia amenazado con volver pronto y que sin lugar a dudas trataría de mudar su empresa a Tokio, pues la vida aqui le habia agradado y ya me imaginaba porque, quizá Yamanaka ya lo había convencido, mi movil sonó y vi que era ella, me disculpe y me levante de la mesa.

—Amor… Tsunade que gusto escucharla, qué ocurre?… ahorita?… mmm ahorita me encuentro en casa de mis padres atendiendo un evento familiar, quizá nos podríamos ver mas tarde, te llamo?… ok perfecto… gracias Tsunade…

Volvi a la mesa y la comida transcurrió sin problema. Después de comer nos sentamos en la sala a platicar un poco, en al menos un poco mas de una hora Shisui se iría.

—Señora, hay alguien en la puerta —la ama de llaves se acerco—

—Y quién es?

—Dice que es la Dra. Tsunade Senju y busca al niño Sasuke —me miro— se ve un poco alte…

—Me vas a responder Uchiha! —entro en la sala furiosa y gritando, se quito su bolsa y la abrió, saco el ungüento que Sakura usaba y me lo arrojo, me puse pálido— le vas a responder a mi hija y de eso me encargo! —Haruno entro en un mar de llanto detrás de su madre—

—Mama por favor deja las cosas así por favor te lo suplico…

—Quien es esta mujer y porque entra así a mi casa?!

—Papa ella es la Dra. Tsunade Senju la madre de Sakura… —papa me miro enojado—

—Que ocurre Tsunade?—mama intento tomar su brazo pero ella se quito— Sakura chan que pasa? —mama la abrazo y ella lloraba en sus brazos—

—Les explicas tu o les explico yo… —su madre me miraba cual fiera—

—Que ocurre? —Itachi me miro confundido—

—Quiere saber que hago en su casa? —miro a mi padre— Su hijo abuso de mi hija y la lastimo! —papa me miro y sentía que me desmayaba de la vergüenza—

—MAMA!—Sakura pego un grito muy fuerte delante de todos— te lo suplico… aquí no, no delante de todos por favor—abrazo a su madre llorando—

—Sasuke kun? —Mama me miraba aterrada— que le hiciste a Sakura chan? Tu la mancillaste?

—Mama por favor!

—Tsunade hable con él en privado —no había visto a Yamanaka, sujeto a Sakura y la aparto de su madre para abrazarla e intentar calmarla—

—Tu no te metas Ino! —Su madre giro y no sabia que hacer para evitar todo eso—

—Mi hijo?! —mi padre la encaro— mi hijo es hombre de bien! Nunca había estado en escándalos! Todo fue que llego su hija!

—Fugaku! No le hablas así! —mi madre abrazo a Haruno mirando a mi padre muy enojada—

—Mi niña era una buena niña hasta que su hijo el pervertido la embauco! Vaya usted a saber como enredo a mi niña?!

—Mi hijo va a responder, es un hombre cabal, es un Uchiha!

—Hasta cree que voy a permitir que mi hija se case con el animal de su hijo —Tsunade hablo y yo la mire confundido— lo que su hijo le hizo a mi hija ni un animal lo hace… — me miro furiosa— mi hija no podía ni caminar!

—Sasuke? —Papa me miro— que hiciste con la niña?

—Papa por favor déjenme hablar con Tsunade en privado… —sentía la garganta seca y el corazón me latía desesperado— yo puedo explicar todo papa…

—Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mi hija o le aseguro que lo denuncio!

—Mama no! —Haruno me abrazo llorando y yo la abrace, no permitiría que me la quitaran— él y yo nos vamos a casar te guste o no! Que te dice que yo no estoy esperando un bebe de él! —su mama abrió los ojos y me miro furiosa—

—Mas te vale que no hayas embarazado a mi niña, Uchiha! —miro a Haruno— Ahora mismo vienes al hospital conmigo y yo misma te voy a oscultar!

Sakura

Llegamos al hospital mama, ingreso para solicitar un consultorio y el material necesario me quede sentada en la sala de espera, todos habían ido la hospital, mi amor hablaba o mas bien discutía con su padre, su hermano intervenía y su primo trataba de calmar los ánimos entre ellos, Ino y Mikoto me abrazaban.

—Como se llama tu amiguita Sakura-chan?

—Ino… —se llama Ino —ellas se sonrieron—

—Querida Ino, nos podrías traer una botella de agua?

—Si señora —cerdito se fue a buscar la maquina de bebidas—

—Sakura chan —acaricio mi rostro y acomodo mi cabello— mi niña no llores —limpio mis ojos con su dedo—… tranquila… eso no le hace bien al bebe, porque si estas esperando bebe, no? —me toco el vientre.

—No Mikoto, no estoy embarazada —quito su mano de mi vientre— no lo estoy, solo lo dije para que mi mama no denuncie a Sasuke —alce mi brazo y le señale el lugar donde estaba mi implante— tengo un implante anticonceptivo..

—Que?! Sakura chan! Tu te pusiste esa cosa? —se cubrió la boca— desde cuando tu y Sasuke kun… —hablo mas bajito— desde cuándo tienen vida de pareja?!

—Desde hace unos días —intente sostener mi mentira— me lo puse para no tener…

—Sakura chan tienes que sacarte esa cosa! Eso no esta bien… quieres hacer feliz a mi hijo sí o no?

—Si… yo lo amo

—Pues quitate esa cosa… mi Sasuke sueña con tener una familia, pronto

—Pero el me dijo…

—Lo que sea que te haya dicho lo dijo porque quiere que tu seas feliz a costa de su felicidad, tu hazme caso cariño —acaricio mi rostro— sácate esa cosa y veras que tu y mi hijo serán mas felices… —me sonrió— Yo te llevare con mi ginecóloga para que te lo saque mañana mismo mi niña —me abrazo—

—Sakura ahi viene tu mama —Ino llego corriendo y me alerto—

Mama me miraba feo, Mikoto me dio un beso en la frente y entre al consultorio con mi amor. Me metí al baño para quitarme la ropa y ponerme la bata, salí y me subí a la camilla, levante mis piernas y mama arremango mi bata, por segunda ocasión tenia la cara de alguien familiar en una zona que no hubiera querido que nadie mas viera mas que mi amorcito, me hizo un ultrasonido y tomo una muestra de sangre, la envió al laboratorio con calidad de urgencia, aprovecho que me tenia ahí y me reviso para ver como iba de mi zona "afectada", me pidió que bajara y me cambiara, me dio una muestra casera de embarazo y me metí al baño, salí y se la entregue a mama aun no se mostraba el resultado.

—Desde cuando Uchiha —me senté en la silla, mama lo miraba atento— mas vale que no me mientas…

—Mama…

—Tu cállate!

—Casi un año —mama cerro los ojos—

—Casi un año saliendo o casi un año que ustedes tienen relaciones…

—Casi un año de las dos cosas —bufo de coraje mama y comencé a temer por mi vida y por la de él—

—Cuando era su profesor? —él asintió —Cuando fue que la lastimaste?

—Esa… esa noche de la fiesta, no se quedo con su amiga se fue a mi departamento, paso la noche conmigo

—Ino es tu tapadera? —mama me miro y solo baje la mirada— se da cuenta que estuvo a nada de causarle un desgarre a mi hija?

—Lo se Tsunade y créame que estoy sumamente apenado por la situación e intentado hacerme cargo de la situación, fuimos con alguien de confianza para que la revisará dijo que estaba dentro de lo normal bien y le pidió reposo, eh organizado mi agenda para llevarla y recogerla de la escuela…

—Escucha lo ridiculo que suena? Hablando de medicamentos por que lastimo a mi hija al hacerle sexo anal… pero va por ella al colegio! —bajo la mirada— No lo voy a denunciar Uchiha —levanto la vista— porque mi hija jamas me lo perdonaría, no sé que le hizo para tenerla tan sometida…

—Yo no…

—Cállese! Aun no termino, no le denunciare pero tampoco quiero volver a verlo cerca de mi hija!

—Tsunade por favor —se levanto— si entiendo fui un irresponsable por como actué, por como hice las cosas… pero tu hija es lo más importante para mi.

—Tan importante? Sakura no podía ni sentarse, soy doctora Uchiha y se que le hiciste a mi hija para que no pudiera ni mover las piernas no soy idiota!

—Mama por favor… —me abrace de él— yo se que actué mal, que traicione tu confianza y que hicimos las cosas mal… pero fue por amor, yo lo amo mama, lo amo mucho… no me alejes de él… él jamas me obligo a nada… fui yo quien lo obligo

—Sakura no digas estupideces!

—Yo fui quien lo presiono para…

—Sakura no es necesario… —él me interrumpió—

—Si es necesario, mama debe saberlo, —mire a mi mama— él profe no me pervirtió, no es un degenerado y menos un depravado, yo fui quien lo acosaba en la escuela, el huía de mi —mama me miro con una mueca de desacuerdo— no estoy mintiendo mama, yo lo acosaba, lo perseguía en el estacionamiento en los pasillos, el día que fueron las olimpiadas me le meti a su cuarto y el me respeto, huyo de mi, él no quería nada conmigo por ser su alumna y ser menor de edad, pero yo insistí mama… por que me gusto desde que lo conocí y cuando por fin logre que me mirara me decidí a no dejarlo ir nunca por que me enamore de él mama, me entregue a él porque lo amo —mama nos miraba aun muy enojada—

—Haruno —él me abrazo— desde que te conocí supe que tu eras la mujer para mi… quien dio el primer paso no importa, si huía de ti era porque sentía cosas por ti y tenia miedo de lo que me provocabas —metió su mano en el pantalón y saco una cajita— desde hace días lo eh traído en el pantalón buscando una forma en como decírtelo, —la abrió y había un anillo con un diamante rosado enorme en forma de corazón— Sakura cásate conmigo…

—Ustedes piensan que yo estoy pintada o qué?—mama se levanto de su asiento— Dije que no los quiero juntos!

—Mama! No lo arruines!

—Sakura tu madre tiene razón… —cerro la cajita y la metió en su pantalón—

—No, no, no —metí mi mano en sus pantalones— dame mi anillo —lo abrí y me lo puse— si acepto! Acepto amor —lo bese— si me quiero casar contigo!

—Sakura! Por el amor de dios quitate eso!

—Mama por favor —comencé a llorar de nuevo— mira mi anillo… él se hará responsable de mi, verdad amor —lo mire—

—Si, Tsunade créame que jamas lastimare a su hija… yo…

—Lo sé… —me miro y suspiro— Sakura no tiene nada, debió presentar una ligera irritación, siempre ha sido muy exagerada… desde niña siempre fue muy chillona —suspiro y miro a mi amor— un mes Uchiha… si en un mes no se casan se aleja de mi hija. Entendido? —miro la prueba de embarazo— Negativo…


	49. Chapter 48

**Capitulo 48 Planes**

Intente irme a mi departamento e intentar relajarme un poco después de tanto estrés pero fue imposible, Shisui habia perdido su vuelo por estar de chismoso, Papa me pidió, no bueno me exigió que fuera a casa para hablar de lo que habia pasado y ahí íbamos todos de vuelta a casa, solo me despedí de ella y quede de ir a verla en cuanto pudiera, su madre habia sido clara en que ella no tendría su móvil, ni acceso a llamadas, solo podría verla el domingo d de la tarde, con ella y mi madre vigilándonos, era absurdo pero no teníamos de otra.

Papa me grito por horas y es que no podía ni siquiera objetar algo, estaba furioso por la situación y como se había suscitado todo, pensaba que yo era un depravado que había violado a Sakura y que encima la había lastimado como si fuera un animal.

—Papa, Tsunade malinterpreto muchas cosas… ya todo quedo aclarado y Sakura y yo nos casaremos, si yo fuera el monstruo que dijo no dejaría que me casara con su hija

—No sé que hice para tener un hijo así! Aprende a tu hermano, se busco una chica y espero como era debido para hacer las cosas bien… —se tallo el rostro— que van a decir nuestras amistades cuando vean que te casas con una niña?!

—Papa…

—Dejemos las cosas por hoy Sasuke…

Papa salió del despacho y me tumbe en el sofá, escuche que la puerta se abrió y eran Itachi y Shisui, mi hermano se sentó frente a mí y Shisui a un costado. No dijeron nada por un buen rato hasta que Shisui rompió el silencio.

—En qué quedaste con la mama?

—Que tengo un mes para casarme con su hija —me talle el rostro—

—O de lo contrario? —Itachi me miraba serio—

—Me tengo que alejar de ella…

—Bueno al menos no te va a denunciar

Escuchar las palabras de Itachi no sabia si me calmaban o me dolían, que era mejor que me denunciara o dejar de verla, todos la trataban como "niña" ella no era una niña, era la mujer con quien me veía a futuro, era mi mujer y no quería dejar de verla.

—Ay Sasuke… pero es que dónde tenias la cabeza?! —Shisui me miraba confundido—

—Ja… y mira quien lo dice… —me levante y me senté mirándolo—

—Yo? Y yo por que?!

—Tu dime, que carajos hiciste en el viaje…

—Que viaje?!

—El que hicimos a Hokkaido, no te hagas idiota.

—Nada… qué pude haber hecho? Solo estuvimos dos días?

—Que te acostaste con la amiga de Sakura.

—Que?! Yo?! No, no, no! Yo no no me acosté con nadie! —nos miro confundido—

—Que?! —Itachi lo miró—

—Shisui se aprovecho de ella, Yamanaka estaba ebria y se metió a su habitación y este no fue para respetarla!

—Que? Ella dijo eso?

—Le dijo a Sakura que se acostó con Itachi, pero es imposible porque Itachi durmió con Dai..

—Oh por Dios! —miro a mi hermano—Itachi…

—Fue en la noche que nos quedamos, tu dormiste en la habitación 707 no?pues Ino entro ebria a la habitación y te aprovechaste de ella —Shisui me miro sorprendido— ya te acordaste?

—No… Shisui no durmió en esa habitación —mire a mi hermano— el que durmió ahí fui yo…

Mire a mi hermano anonadado, Itachi se sentó en el sofá y cerro los ojos…

—Dormíamos en la misma cama Shisui, Dai y yo… pero ese día Dai tomo mucha agua y se orino, mi lado de la cama se mojo por completo, no podía dormir ahí baje a la recepción a ver si tenían alguna cama que instalar en el cuarto, pero me dijeron que como el torneo ya estaba por terminar los equipos que ya habían perdido ya se habían retirado y habían habitaciones libre, pedí la de aun costado para que Shisui se pasara y yo quedarme con Dai y no tener que moverlo… pero al volver Shisui no se despertó y no quise despertar a Dai, me fui a dormir yo, con el ajetreo se me espanto el sueño y me tome una pastilla para dormir, cuando el efecto de la pastilla me estaba venciendo alguien toco la puerta, la abrí pero antes de hacerlo alguien se metió…

Se tallo el rostro

—Pensé que había sido un sueño, al despertar no había nadie en la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada y no recordaba bien quién había sido, recordaba muy poco, pero el día de la fiesta digamos que… —suspiro— digamos que recordé, Shisui no fue, fui yo Sasuke…

—Itachi… pero cómo es que la habitación, yo no supe nada al otro día? Esa habitación estaba a nombre de Shisui!

—El que dormiría ahí era Shisui por eso la puse a su nombre, y a la manaña me desperté y fui a mi habitación por mi ropa… tu nunca me viste en esa habitación y ya no la ocupe por que nos regresamos…

Su móvil sonó y vi que dudo en responder pero al final lo hizo

—Que ocurre Ino? —Shisui y yo nos miramos— si estoy con él… ok… ok… espera —tapo la bocina— Dice que es Sakura que esta en su casa y quiere hablar contigo.

Puso el altavoz y escuchamos atentos pero nadie respondía, después de un rato se escucho ruido y por fin hablo

—Amor estas ahi?

—Sakura?

—Amor! Que bueno que te localizo…

—Porque no me llamaste a mi móvil?

—Es que no me sé de memoria tu numero, pero Ino tenia el numero de tu hermano, ya me contó que somos cuñadas! Recuerdas lo que te dije jajajja yo creo que me equivoque, creo que de investigadora me muero de hambre amor jajaja —mire a Itachi y desvío la mirada— por cierto te imaginas amor, nuestros bebes serán primitos —mire a Itachi de nuevo y volvió a girar la vista—

—Para qué llamaste amor?

—Para decirte que anotes el numero de Ino ahí podemos hablar mientras este en la escuela amor, ya ves que no podremos estar comunicados… al menos así te puedo decir cuanto te quiero, mama esta muy enojada aun.

—Ahora le pido el numero a mi hermano… donde estas? Se escucha mucho eco…

—Es que la cerdito te llamo y escondió el móvil en el baño, yo me metí después de ella para que no sospechara mi mama… es que venimos a su casa porque mi mama vino acusar a Ino de ser mi tapadera…

—Sakura! —escuche el grito de Yamanaka en el fondo— ahí viene tu mama! Cuelga y esconde el móvil!

—Adios amor!

Colgó y le devolví el móvil a mi hermano, por la forma en la que mi hermano reacciono notaba que él y Yamanaka se escribían o se llamaban de forma frecuente…

—Puedo explicarlo —Itachi nos miraba nervioso—

—Empieza… —lo mire atento—

—Oigan… ellas no tiene otra amiga? Digo no quiero ser el único que no encaje con una colegiala jajajaja

—Shisui… eres un idiota! Jajajaja

Sakura

Termino la semana y ese fin de semana no pude verme con él porque mama quizo que viajaremos a casa de nuestros familiares para avisarles de mi boda, no quería ir pero no tenia de otra, el viaje se me hizo pesado no podía hablar con mi amor y mi familia pego el grito en el cielo en cuanto se entero que me casaría…

—Pero no estas muy pequeña hija? —la abuela Mito me miraba sorprendida—

—Sabía que ese tipo no era de confiar Tsunade— el tío Tobirama me miraba molesto—

—Bueno, ya, ya, calma… si ese muchacho le propuso matrimonio es porque quiere a nuestra Sakura —el abuelo Hashirama me sonrió— no debe ser un mal muchacho

—Créeme hermano cuando lo conozcas no te agradara —el tío Tobirama insistía—

—Bueno ya lo conoceré… —miro a mi mama— entonces en un mes?

—No en 3 semanas, la boda será en tres semanas

—Bueno, entonces en 3 semanas nos veremos en Tokio.

—Y le haremos despedida de soltera a Sakura? —la abuela Mito me miro ya mas entusiasmada—

—No, no es un premio, Sakura sabe porque se casa —me miro enojada— será una boda sencilla por el civil y se acabo.

—Mama!

—Sakura… —mama frunció el ceño y me levante enojada del sofá—

Mama no demoro en salir tras de mi enojada, me jalo del brazo con fuerza, no quería llorar pero como odiaba ser tan chillona.

—Que fue esa escénita delante de tus los abuelos y tu tío!

—No es justo!

—No es justo que? Que te no haga fiesta después de lo que hiciste jovencita?!

—No es justo que después de humillarme delante de Inoichi! Delante de la cerdito! De sus hermanos! De sus papas! Me sigas haciendo esto! —mama frunció la boca— Te pedí que no lo hicieras y tenias que gritarles a todos, que había hecho?, como lo había hecho? y qué me había hecho?! Viste cómo me miraron?! Si quieres el día del ensayo de la boda en tu discurso lo gritas a los cuatro vientos! Diles que me cogió por detrás y me dejo invalida! Total mas humillada no puedo estar…

Regresamos a Tokio aun molestas la una con la otra y solo podía hablar con mi amor por mensajes en la escuela, Ino me prestaba su móvil y nos mensajeabamos, aunque mama había ido a casa de Inoichi para pedirle que Ino no me solapara con mis cosas y le ayudara a ponerme en orden, Ino igual se llevaba su móvil de contrabando y yo podía hablar con mi amor y ella al parecer iba muy bien con Itachi porque me comentaba que se escribían, no habían salido pero diario se mandaban mensajes y estaban en el coqueteo…

—Bueno empezamos al revés… primero cogimos y después nos conocimos jajaja pero ah… el orden de los factores no altera el producto, no?

—De cuando acá pones tanta atención a las clases jajaja

—Ya ves… no solo pongo atención lo llevo a la practica jajaja..

La semana se paso rápido y el fin de semana por fin llego y mi hora de visita con ello eran las 4 de la tarde y el timbre sonó, era mi amor con Mikoto, venia con muchos libros y bolsas que cargaba mi amor, mi madre le abrió la puerta y los dos entraron, corrí a abrazarlo y nos sentamos en la sala…

—Sakura chan, tenemos tantas cosas que hacer y elegir y pedir y … —Mikoto estaba a punto de llorar— dos semanas es muy poco tiempo —miro a mi madre— un mes mas!

—No!, dije un mes y se acabo, si en dos semanas tu hijo no se casa con mi hija no lo quiero cerca de ella!

—Pero un mes es muy poco! —Mikoto se levanto enojada—

—No me importa, un mes dije!

—Es la boda también de mi Hijo! Y en un dos semanas no me da tiempo de organizar una boda! El vestido el diseñador me lo tiene para dentro de 3 meses!

—Lastima se casara con uno del supermercado…

—Ah! Mi nuera no se casara con un vestido de mercado!

—Pues es lo que hay… dos semanas! Y no cambiare de opinión… si te da tiempo bien y si no también!

—Pues si ayudaras a organizar la boda quizá se podría… pero como no haces nada…

—Si no ayudo es porque no es un premio para Sakura! Te recuerdo que tu hijo se aprovecho de mi hija!

—Bueno… se adelantaron un poquito, pero no me cambies el tema! Quiero boda religiosa! Y un mes más!

—No!

—Tres semanas!

—Una mas y es lo unico que te dare!

—Una? En una semana no consigo los manteles de seda persa qué quiero para las mesas!

—Para que queremos seda de quién sabe donde?!

—Mira —levanto un figurín— ve esto así se verán las mesas de la recepción y la iglesia luciría así… pero en una semana no consigo eso… —miro a mi madre— dame dos semanas mas, él es mi hijito y siempre soñé verlo casado bien con una buena mujer no me quites esa ilusión…

—Te daré dos semanas…a partir de ahora tienen un mes ni un día mas ni un día menos!

—Ahhh! No te arrepentirás Tsunade —se abrazaron—

Mi amor y yo las mirábamos asustados… él me abrazo fuerte y lo escuche pasar saliva.

Sasuke

Mama se la pasaba toda la semana con ella planeando y organizando la boda, el día que tenia para verla era únicamente para revisar lo que habían decidido que la verdad ni me importaba yo solo quería estar con ella tranquilo pero entre mi madre y su madre hacían un caos de la situación, servilletas, manteles colores, aproveche que Haruno me había dicho que su madre tenia guardia y mama iría por ella para ir a ver lo de su vestido, tome el móvil y quizá podríamos comer juntos.

—Mama soy yo…

—Sasuke kun, ahorita no puedo hablar estamos ocupadas, no, no, lo quiero más largo que cuelgue —mama hablaba con alguien mas— sí que caiga y tenga movimiento con el vestido… sí, si… que me decías mi niño?

—Mama quería ver si nos veíamos para comer… ver como van con los detalles de la boda…

—Amor ahorita estamos con el diseñador y en un rato tenemos cita con el ginecólogo…

—Con el ginecólogo? —mama se quedo callada— mama?

—Querido son cosas de mujeres, yo como mujer debo orientarla en su vida de casada —me quede callado, quizá hasta Haruno le daba orientación a mi madre en lugar de que ella a Sakura— iremos para que la revisen y este lista para su noche especial.

—Mama por favor…

—Tu déjame todo a mi, y gracias por la comida pero Sakura y yo ya comimos, te quiero Sasuke kun!

Me colgo.

Ya solo faltaba una semana para la boda, mi padrino seria mi hermano en la boda civil y en la boda religiosa mis padres serian nuestros padrinos, todas sus amigas serian las damas y nuestro paje seria Dai, Shisui volvería para la boda, hacia semanas que se habia vuelto a Nagoya y algunos otros familiares vendrían, por mas que papa y yo intentamos controlar a mama para que la boda fuese algo intimo creo que su definición de "intimo" no era el mismo que el nuestro, su recepción era para 500 invitados.

—Creo que deben ajustar un poco en la espalda —Itachi me miraba— las mangas yo las veo bien… tú que piensas? Sasuke… Sasuke?

—Eh?

—Las mangas

—Ah, si… están bien —me miraba en el espejo con el traje— ajusta un poco el talle, esta muy suelto —el sastre asintió—

—En una semana hermanito —me sujeto de los hombros— en una semana te casas, como te sientes?

—No se…. Jajaja, nervioso, un poco jajaja… mama se ha montado un circo..

—Y vaya que circo jajaja aun recuerdo mi boda jajaja lo harás bien, Sakura es joven, pero te ama sin duda y es lo único que importa…

—Si, es la indicada lo sé…

—No se te olvide que el viernes es tus despedida de soltero, viene Shisui, el primo Obito, el primo Indra…

—No quiero

—Jajaja no es de que quieras, ya la organizaron.

Sakura

Me habían sacado el implante hacia dos semanas, Mikoto me llevo con su ginecólogo y me lo sacaron, la pequeña incisión ya estaba desapareciendo, Entramos a una tienda que Mikoto quería visitar, ya solo revisábamos unos detalles, la wedding planer se estaba haciendo cargo de los detalles mas pesados, las invitaciones ya habían sido repartidas y la mayoría de los invitados que ni conocía habían confirmado la asistencia.

—Que vamos a comprar aquí —note que era una tienda de lencería algo "vintage" para mi gusto…—

—Sakura chan… tu eres inexperta en esto pero, una como mujer debe seducir a su esposo en la alcoba, debes ser… "creativa" para mantener la llama del amor viva…

—Ah… —mire un calzón de encaje que podría ser el de mi abuela— supongo —me reí de forma nerviosa—

—No tengas miedo yo te buscare un atuendo indicado para que te veas preciosa para mi hijo…

Camino por toda la tienda buscando algo que me probara, mire y eche un vistazo la verdad es que no me veía con esos camisones de abuela con encaje y satén hasta la pantorrilla, note un baby doll mas coqueto en color negro que tenia unas panties abiertas de la vagina y se me hizo el mas indicado para mi bebe, Mikoto se me acerco.

—Mira Sakura chan! —me mostraba un baby doll de vestido corto a media pierna con unas panties enormes— se te vera bonito!

—Ah… yo había pensado en uno, no se mas como… este —señale el que yo vi—

—Ah! nooo, Sakura chan eso es muy… —bajo la voz— es muy vulgar— tu serás la sra. Uchiha… esto es mas indicado —me sonrió moviendo el baby doll en sus manos—

—Yo creo que sigamos viendo…

Al final compramos lo que ella quizo después le pediría a la cerdito que me comprara unos atuendos a mi gusto a escondidas…

—Sakura chan —Mikoto conducía a mi casa para dejarme— necesito que me mandes una foto de tu pasaporte

—Ah… no lo tengo yo, lo tiene mi mama

—Pues pídeselo jijiji lo necesito hoy mismo

—Si… pero para qué?

—Como que para que mi niña? —me miro sonriendo— Para tu luna de miel tontita jajaja

—Mi luna de miel? Pero… mama dijo que no tendríamos luna de miel, dijo que no es un premio mi boda y tengo la escuela…

—De tu escuela yo me encargo —se estaciono— tu te vas a esa luna de miel porque te vas… has feliz a mi hijo en su luna de miel es lo único que importa…

Nos despedimos y entre a casa, busque mi pasaporte y le envíe la foto a Mikoto, ya solo quedaban 3 días para la boda.

—Sakura! Levántate! —mama entraba a mi habitación gritando con la tía Mito— esta niña…

—Querida levántate! Aun no te has duchado…

—Eh… que pasa…? —me desperté atontada—

—Hoy es la boda y tú sigues acostada, debes bañarte! No tardan en llegar la maquillista y el estilista… —tocaron el timbre y miro a la tía Mito— ve abrir y yo meto a esta niña a la ducha! Sakura muévete!


	50. Chapter 49

**Capitulo 49 Boda**

Ya estábamos camino a la iglesia, mama y la abuela Mito iban conmigo en el coche con el tío Tobirama él seria quien me entregaría, me sentía nerviosa por la situación por fin se había llegado el día, según lo acordado todos estarían esperándome en la Iglesia y a partir de ahí todo fluiría como lo habíamos planeado. El coche se estacionó y salió mama con tío Tobirama, mama me ayudaba a salir desde afuera para que el vestido no se estropeara, la abuela Mito hacia lo propio desde adentro, por fin cuando salí una de las chica encargadas se acerco a mi.

—El novio esta adentro ya están todos en posición para comenzar, —miro a mi madre y a mi tía— deben ir a ocupar su posición señoras.

—Si… si… si… —mama me miró— podrían darme un minuto a solas con mi hija

Los vi irse unos metros y mama me miro seria…

—Lamento como hice las cosas, lamento haber hablado ese día sin pensar bien las cosas, no debí exhibirte delante de Inoichi, de los padres de Sasuke, de… de toda su familia, es solo que la rabia me segó, el saber que ya no eres una niña y que pudieron haberte lastimado de cualquier forma me altero —acaricio mi rostro— nadie nos enseña a ser padres Sakura, quizá cuando tengas tus hijos me entiendas, solo espero que no me juzgues tan cruelmente el trabajo que hice contigo —se limpio una lagrima— intente ser una buena madre con mi trabajo que se que me absorbe y con un padre ausente…

—Hiciste un buen trabajo mama, —limpie su lagrima— eres la mejor mama del mundo… creo que ese día moría de vergüenza pero… gracias a ello estoy aquí con mi vestido y apunto de decir que acepto ser la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha —le sonreí— eres la mejor mama del mundo mami y si un día soy mama, seré como tu —la abrace— mama… puedo pedirte algo?

—Si, que necesitas?

—Quiero que tu me entregues siempre hemos sido tu y yo, y así quiero que sea…

Mama comenzó a llorar y la maquillista se acerco a regañarnos, mama hablo con el tío Tobirama para decirle el cambio de planes y el entendió, Tía Mito y el entraron buscando al Tío Hashirama que los esperaba dentro, mama y yo no pusimos en posición, estábamos en un cuartito aparte de todos, aun nadie me veía para evitar tumultos o que él me viera y arruinar la sorpresa, se escucho la música para avanzar, primero pasaría él con su madre y me esperaría en lo que pasaba la corte, después escuche la risa de Ino y sabia que era momento de pasar las damas, entro la wedding planer con Dai que me abrazo emocionado tenia un smoking negro y se veía muy guapo, ahora era mi turno debía salir, camine con mama y Dai sujetando mi cola abrio la puerta, note que todos me miraban y el nervio creció tenia pavor, tenia pánico, que pasaba si caía, si tropezaba o mama me pisaba el vestido? Por que todos me veían? Me veía mal? Mi vestido era feo? El aire era pesado, hacia mucho calor, lo vi al final del pasillo mirarme, tenia una ligera sonrisa en la cara y eso me relajo, si a el le gustaba el mundo no me importaba…

—Uchiha te entrego lo mas preciado de mi vida… cuidala, ámala y protegela.

—Prometo que lo haré Tsunade… —los dos se acercaron y se abrazaron, mama lo apretó a su cuerpo y le susurro algo— Recuerda que soy medico y si haces llorar a mi hija puedo extirpar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo… con solo un bisturí.

—Gracias Tsunade… —mama le dio mi mano y se fue a sentar— Que linda tu madre, no? Muy delicada…

—Jajaja…

La ceremonia comenzó, mi abuelo Hashirama y la abuela Mito fueron nuestros padrinos de lazo, sus padres fueron nuestros padrinos de anillos, él me puso mi anillo y yo puse el de él diciendo nuestros votos, la ceremonia culmino con un beso nuestro delante de todos, todos salieron y nos esperaban afuera para lanzar el ramo, Dai me alcanzo el ramo y salí para arrojarlo, decían que debía lanzarlo y el que lo cogiera era el siguiente en casarse… pero no sabía si funcionara si se hacia trampa, la verdad no me importaba así que hice lo que tenia acordado lanzarlo hacia mi lado derecho con todas mis fuerzas… porque ahí estaría mi cerdito atenta al ramo, lo arroje con todas mis fuerzas y escuche su grito histérico de felicidad por que lo había cogido, me gire y la vi feliz festejando el ramo en sus manos, mire a mi amor y el sonreí

—Cuanto apuestas que el siguiente es tu hermano —lo bese antes de que me respondiera—

Sasuke

La boda por el civil se realizó en el jardín donde se daría la recepción, la ceremonia fue breve y "sencilla" según el criterio de mi madre, mis testigos fueron Itachi y Shisui, por parte de ella fueron Shizune y su tío Tobirama a sus palabras "no tenia amigos mayores de edad" y eso no se si me daba gracias o me daba nervio de recordar que estaba haciendo que se casara con solo 16 años conmigo. La ceremonia culmino con nuestras firmas o mas bien con mi firma y el nombre de ella porque hasta para eso Haruno no tenia ni firma! Agradecía que los invitados no tuvieran que saber esos detalles, el maquillaje, el vestido que portaba la hacían lucir ademas de hermosa ligeramente mas "grande" con ayuda de los tacones que se puso y las habladurías eran mas disimuladas… la recepción comenzó en ese jardín, las fuentes adornadas con flores de cerezos, no se de donde había sacado las flores mi madre no era temporada de floración, el estilo campestre bohemio sin duda quedaba perfecto y se veía muy bien el lugar, mi madre había hecho un gran trabajo, nos sentamos en la mesa de los novios solo ella y yo, aunque estaban ahí cerca de 500 personas en ese espacio por fin después de mas de un mes sentía un poco de privacidad a su lado…

—Te he dicho que te ves hermosa? —tome su mano y la bese rápido—

—No, no me lo habías dicho —se sonrojo ligeramente—

—Ah… pues se ve hermosa con ese vestido sra. Uchiha —se sonrojo mas—

—Y eso que no has visto lo que hay debajo… jajajajajaja —soltó una risotada que apuesto se escucho por todo el lugar— te sonrojaste jajaja

Si me había sonrojado de solo escuchar su comentario moría por que la recepción se terminara y arrancarle el vestido. Mama vino por nosotros para una sesión de fotos, unas de nosotros dos, otras con las damas, otras con la familia y otras más con amigos cercanos… la más emocionada con la boda era mama. Llego el momento que debíamos bailar, pasamos al centro y la note mas que nerviosa, la sujete fuerte a mi y bailamos un instante, después volvimos a la mesa para comer algo, el banquete se sirvió y de nuevo estábamos en privacidad sin que nadie molestara con tomar fotos, darnos felicitaciones o demás cosas, partimos el pastel después de un rato, mama volvió a nuestra mesa de nueva cuenta…

—Que ocurre mama?

—Sasuke kun debes hacer una vuelta con nuestros invitados —miro a algunas mesas— debes presentar a tu esposa y dar las gracias por acompañar…

—Mama…

—Sasuke kun! Presume a tu esposa! —mama se dio la vuelta y se fue—

—Vamos amor, Mikoto ya me había dicho que teníamos que hacerlo —me sonrió—

—Ok… vamos

Nos levantamos e hicimos lo propio me dirigí a las mesas de los principales clientes de la empresa y algunos familiares para presentarla, notaba la mirada de excrutiño de las mujeres sobre Sakura.

—Un placer conocerla señora Uchiha

—El placer es mío —Sakura sonrió—

—Eres muy bella —le sonrió— has elegido una hermosa mujer muchacho

—Gracias Sr. Otsotsuki

—Venga muchacho dime Hagoromo

—Gracias Hagoromo…

—Te ves muy joven muchacha… —la mujer hablo— cuantos años tienes?

—Bueno… creo que eso no se le pregunta a una chica —Sakura se abrazo de mi y miro a Hagoromo— solo puedo decir que tengo la edad indicada para decirle si acepto a mi amado esposo, ni mas ni menos —me dio un beso en la mejilla— si nos disculpan mi esposo y yo tenemos que visitar otras mesas… con permiso Sr. y Sra. Otsotsuki

—Propio sra. Uchiha —Hagoromo nos sonrió—

Caminamos a las otras mesas, y yo estaba de lo más sorprendido por su tan atinada respuesta y postura ante la situación.

—Amado esposo?

—Jajaja… Mikoto me dijo que quizá me preguntarían mi edad y esa seria una buena respuesta —sonrió de forma picara— lo hice bien?

—Fenomenal…

Mi madre sin duda había pensado en todo! La noche avanzó y llego el momento de lanzar la liga la atrapo un primo que vivía en en el norte del país, la fiesta continuo y Sakura se fue un rato con sus amigas que disfrutaban de la fiesta con sus amigos que había invitado, me senté con mi hermano un rato y mis primos, conversábamos de la fiesta y la despedida de soltero.

—Con razón no le hacías caso a las stripers jajaja —Indra miraba a Sakura desde nuestra mesa—

—Te dije que la niña estaba hermosa —Shisui me cerro el ojo—

—Y no mentías en nada —Obito se bebió el trago— es hermosa y es una niña… Sasuke no te mediste jajajaja mínimo la hubieras dejado terminar la prepa jajajaja

—Idiota —mire a Shisui— tu más pendejo! Jajajaja…

—No espérense… que no solo es el primo Sasuke… Itachi

—Cállate! —Itachi miro enojado a Shisui—

—No? —Shisui lo miro riéndose— bueno si no tienes nada que ver con ella no creo que te moleste —se levanto— Ino! —Yamanaka volteo a nuestra mesa y Shisui se giro a ver a mi hermano— Seguro…

—No me digas que sales con una de sus amiguitas? Jajajaja —Indra se empezó a reír—

—Ya les dije que me presenten una pero son envidiosos —Shisui se reía con Indra—

Levante la mirada y Sakura venia a nuestra mesa con su amiga, mire a Itachi y paso saliva .

—Itachi —giramos el rostro y era Izumi— Hola Sasuke, muchas felicidades por tu matrimonio —me abrazo y Dai abrazo a su papa—

—Se te junto el mandado jajaja —Shisui se cagaba de risa con Obito—

—Que placer verte Izumi… —Izumi miro a Shisui sin entender el comentario—

—Hola Shisui, Indra, Obito que gusto verlos —miro a mi hermano— venia a preguntarte si Dai se quedara contigo o quieres que se vaya conmigo?

—Papa quiero quedarme contigo, por favor! No me quiero ir aun

—Ya te vas? —Itachi la miro—

—Si… debo preparar las maletas para el viaje a Ontario

—Ok… mañana voy por las maletas de Dai…

—Hola —Sakura llego con Ino a la mesa y todos nos quedamos callados mirando a Itachi—

—Hola! un placer en conocerte… Sakura? Si?

—Si soy Sakura —Sakura la saludo muy sonriente— tu eres Izumi no?

—Si… nos conocimos en la tienda de ropa —me miro— aun las recuerdo a las dos —miro a Ino— eran alumnas de Sasuke jajaja… que buena treta me metieron… "un vestido para la novia de Sasuke" jajaja la novia eras tu jajajaja —se abrazaron y me miro— Eres un pícaro Sasuke kun jajajaja

—Era tu alumna? —Indra y Obito me miraron— jajajajaja

—Gracias Izumi… —me gire y bebí mi trago—

—Sakura dice mi mama que ahora ya te tengo que decir Tía Sakura delante de todos —la abrazo—

—Tu me puedes decir como quieras Dai…

—A mi no me saludas Dai —Ino lo miro—

—No a ti no —se soltó de Sakura y abrazo a mi hermano— tu no me caes bien eres muy encimosa con mi papa

Itachi se atraganto y hasta yo quería reírme de la situación pero me contuve.

—Bueno me voy —Izumi se puso seria y miro a Yamanaka— te quedas con Dai mañana pasas por la maleta del niño… gracias por la invitación Sasuke

—No hay de que… —la verdad es que yo no la había invitado, ni Sakura debió ser mi madre que aun albergaba una esperanza que mi hermano volviera con ella—

Izumi se fue y Obito, Indra, Shisui y yo soltamos en risa, Sakura me miraba enojada e Ino al parecer no entendía bien la situación, pero nosotros nos burlábamos de Itachi, era una hermosa venganza a todas sus malditas burlas jajajaja

—Bueno ya cállense no? —Itahi se bebió su cerveza—

Pasamos un rato mas en la fiesta, Sakura complació a Shisui presentado a sus amigas, bailamos un rato para disfrutar nuestra boda, Itachi se animo a bailar con Yamanaka con la ventaja de que sus amigas bailaban también con mis primos así no se sentía apenado de que le vieran con una jovencita jaja.

—Ya nos vamos —le susurre al oido y sentí como su piel se erizo—

—Pero… los invitados…

—No son nuestros invitados… —la apreté mas a mi cuerpo— se encargara mi madre…

—Si, vámonos —se estrio y beso mi mejilla—

Avise a mi madre para que hablara con la encargada de la logística y preparar mi coche para irnos, Sakura se despedía de su madre, su familia y sus amigas, me despedí de mi madre y mi padre que aunque no estaba del todo contento por como se había dado la boda lo notaba mas tranquilo con saber que había "cumplido" al haber mancillado a Sakura… fui a buscar a Sakura para irnos.

—Mañana vas a la casa por tus cosas —su madre le acomodaba el vestido— no quiero que porque te casas descuides la escuela, aun seguiré al pendiente de tus calificaciones entendido!

—Si mama…

—Bueno… acuérdate de lo que hablamos la otra noche… —Sakura se sonrojo—

—Mama… ya se…

—Seguro no quieres que te lo ponga, podría..

—Mama!

—Tsunade ya nos vamos… —me miro seria— amor ya esta todo listo.

—Mañana los veo en la casa para que se lleven las cosas de Sakura.

—No le dijiste a tu madre? —la mire y desvío la mirada—

—Decirme que? —la mujer miro a su hija—

—Que salimos mañana a primera hora a nuestra luna de miel

—Que?! Quedamos que no tendrían luna de miel! Esto no es un premio Uchiha! Usted se esta haciendo cargo de lo que hizo! Y yo no quede con usted en esto… —miro a su hija— no vas a ir Sakura!

—Lo siento Tsunade pero fue el regalo de bodas de mis padres y entiendo que no estes de acuerdo pero no pienso desairar a mis padres… y a partir de ahora Sakura es mi mujer y aunque tu eres su madre, el que decide soy yo. —la mujer me torció la boca— nos vemos suegra luego volvemos por las cosas de mi esposa a tu casa.

—Uchiha…

—Mama…. —se despidió de ella— será mejor que nos vayamos luego te llamo mami.

Salimos y todos nos despidieron nos subimos a mi coche y conduje a mi departamento, ahí pasaríamos nuestra noche de bodas y al día siguiente tendríamos nuestra luna de miel. Todo el camino lo paso muy callada, debía estar nerviosa, preferí mantener el silencio, me estacione y abrí su puerta, ella salió y la cargue, hundió su carita en mi cuello y subimos por el ascensor.

Sakura

Entramos a su departamento y cerro la puerta con su pie, me llevo hasta su cuarto y me recostó en la cama, se sentó y me sonrió, no se porque me sentía rara, como nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa, no se por que estaba así, ya no era virgen no era la primera vez que estaríamos juntos en esa cama…se desanudo la corbata y se levanto, lo vi salir de la habitación y me quite los tacones, regreso y yo me acomodaba el vestido en las manos traía una botella, la misma que había estado bebiendo aquella noche en la que los dos nos habíamos… "desatado" un poco, traía un vaso con hielo y me vio mirarle un poco nerviosa.

—Esta noche no beberé mucho, solo serán unos tragos… —se bebió un trago— quieres?

Se acerco a mi y atrajo mi boca, asentí en sus manos y me beso ese sabor amargo era delicioso, al mezclase con él, me embriagaba con locura el saborearlo en él, me atrajo a su cuerpo y dejo el vaso con la licorera en el taburete de noche junto a la cama. Me pego hacia él y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, con su mano me guió para girarme, desprendió el tocado de mi cabeza para sacar el velo, lo dejo caer, sentí sus manos sobre mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos, los deslizo por mi espalda y sentí como jalaba las tiras del corsé para desanudarlo, de apoco comenzaba a sentirlo mas y mas flojo, el aire entraba mas fácil a mis pulmones, lo soltó y cayo sobre mis caderas y acaricio mis pechos desnudos desde mi espalda…

—Hoy serás mi mujer de forma oficial Sakura… —beso mi oreja— hoy todos ya saben que eres mi esposa y mi mujer —beso mi lóbulo y cerré los ojos—

Amaso mis senos en sus manos de forma suave y deslizo sus palmas presionando mi piel hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, empujando mi vestido que se resistía a caer de mi cuerpo aferrándose a mis caderas, eleve mis brazos para sujetarme de su cuello, y él empujo mi vestido con su mano, sentí mi vestido deslizarse por mis caderas y resbalar por mis piernas, me apretó a su cuerpo tirando levemente de mi cintura, levantándome del piso un poco, levante mis piernas para salir de esa gran masa de tela, me volvió a bajar y desabrocho sus pantalones, bajo su cremallera despacio, vi como bajo un poco sus pantalones y sujeto sus bóxers para bajarlos, me incline para ayudarle, me puse en cuclillas y deslice su ropa hasta el piso, zafe sus zapatos y quite sus pantalones, con sus bóxers y sus calcetines, lo mire desde abajo y mire su verga ya muy dura me acerque a ella y la tome con mis manos, el me miraba atento desde arriba, recordé que en las pelis de porno las chicas lamían los testiculos de los chicos, acerque mi boca y di una lamidita, el resoplo y comencé a mover mi mano, acerque mi boca a la punta de su verga y la hundí en mi boca, masajee con mi mano sus bolas sin dejar de mamarsela, sentía que me ahogaba pero intentaba meterla tan profundo como podía, comenzaba a salivar de tanto arquear y se deslizaba mejor en mi boca, estaba duro y lo escuchaba gruñir, su mano se poso en mi cabello pretandome con fuerza, mi ritmo ya no le satisfacía por que comenzó a moverme fuerte contra él presionando mi boca hasta la base de su verga, toda entraba hasta mi garganta, tenso su cuerpo y apreto mi cabeza a él y me lleno la boca por completo, sus piernas temblaban y me quede con a boca llena de su miembro y su semen, de a poco salió de mi me lo trague para no derramar mas de lo que ya se me habia escurrido, me habia llenado toda…

Me miro agitado y me ayudo a levantarme, me cargo entre sus brazos y me tumbo en la cama y se inclino para besarme, tenia solo unas bragas blancas con unas medias , su mano caliente se deslizo por mi cuerpo hasta sentir como bajaba mis medias, le ayude como pude para bajarlas pronto, se separo de mi y las quito con cuidado, se deshizo los puños de la camisa y arremango sus mangas, poso sus manos en mis bragas y las bajo lentamente, separo mis piernas y me miro con una sonrisa ligera, alcanzo su vaso y bebió un poco intente recomponerme para besarlo pero me empujo con su mano posada de forma contundente en mi vientre, se inclino y beso mi entrepierna, presiono mis caderas con sus manos agarradas con fuerza hacia su boca, succionaba mi sexo chupando cada detalle, cada zona, cada centímetro, su lengua se coló en mi interior, mi coño palpitaba en ese cumulo de sensaciones, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar arremolinándose en su cuello, me soltó de las aceras y apretó con sus manos mis muslos para evitar que me cerrara en él, se separo un poco y rozo con la punta de su lengua todo mi coño hasta mi clitoris jugueteando con él hasta hacerme correrme…

—Ahhhh! —me doble de felicidad, el espasmo me recorrió de arriba a abajo, sentía cada cabello electrizarse, no sentía mis piernas de lo adormecidas que las tenia—

—Le gusto sra. Uchiha? —se bebió otro trago y se acerco a mi boca— que dijo el ginecólogo?

—Que… ahhh…ahhh… —pase saliva— que ya estaba bien… pero que debía retomar mi vida sexual con calma… —me beso—

—Lo haremos despacio amor… —volvió a beber un poco de su vaso y me beso— date la vuelta mi amor… lo meteré despacio te lo prometo… —beso mi boca y lo apreté a la mía no quería un besito quería comérmelo, quería saborear bien se néctar en su boca, mi lengua se hundió en él—

Me giro con fuerza tumbándome boca abajo al colchón, levante mi culo por instinto, hacia lo habíamos hecho aquella noche pero empujo mi cadera a la cama dejándome completamente horizontal en ella, lo escuche que se levanto y abrió nuestro cajón de juguetes y volvió con el dilatador, se posiciono encima de mi casi a la altura de mi culo y sentí sus dedos comenzar a prepararme, unto un poco del dilatador y me beso en el cuello acariciando mi entrada de forma suave y delicada, sentí que separo su mano de mi culo y sentí como algo se introducía en mi vagina…

—Ahh… —me sacudí un poco— es… es…

—La balita… —beso mi cuello y la encendió, comenzó a vibrar dentro de mi—

—Ahhh!…. ahhh…!

Mi coño se sacudía con las vibraciones que le daba ese aparato en su interior, sentí como comenzó a deslizar sus dedos en mi interior, no me dolió en absoluto su invasión el dilatador esta vez ya había hecho su trabajo, sentía como metía y sacaba sus dedos de mi, subió la intensidad de la balita y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar saco sus dedos y al volver a introducirse tenia un dedo mas, sentía que al penetrarme abría un poco el compas de sus dedos para llenarme mas, beso mi cuello mientras yo gemía contra la cama, la sabana estaba muy húmeda de mi sudor, sentí que saco sus dedos y se movió en la cama, estaba por meterlo y me entro un poco de pánico de que me doliera como en aquella ocasión apreté las sabanas pero el aumento la intensidad de la balita y las piernas me temblaron y lo metió de lleno…

—Ahhhh… —aprete mis piernas con fuerza—

—Aggggg… —sentí sus manos apretando mis nalgas con fuerza cuando me invadió—

Se había sentido mejor, se haba sentido rico sentirlo llenarme, esta vez lo habíamos hecho bien… comenzó a follarme, la balita vibraba muy fuerte en mi y yo parecía la protagonista de una película porno por que no paraba de gemir como loca, pero no podía parar, mi cuerpo temblaba de placer, de felicidad, su verga me llenaba por el culo y esa maldita balita me estaba volviendo loca por el coño, sentí como me hinchaba de a poco y dolía de tanto placer, me estaba por venir…

—Sasukeeeeee… ahhhhh! —sentí como me corrí en un río por el coño otra vez parecía que me había hecho pipí, el culo me punzaba por completo—

—Agggg… — presiono su cuerpo contra el mío sintiendo su caliente semilla llenarme—

Se quedo inmóvil al igual que yo por un largo rato hasta que salió de mi cuerpo y se puso de pie, me miraba tendida en la cama cual trapo viejo, molida y completamente mojada sobre la cama mas que húmeda, sonreía contento.

—Estas feliz? —lo mire apenada había mojado la cama—

—Mucho —sonrió ampliamente— me haces muy feliz Sakura —me jalo del brazo arrastrándome por la cama— vamos a ducharnos…

—Pero debo limpiar la cama…

—Dormiremos en la otra habitación… ya mañana pido que vengan hacer él aseo amor.

Me empujo hasta el baño para asearnos, terminando corrimos desnudos a la otra habitación para dormir en la cama donde habíamos cogido por primera vez… al otro día teníamos el vuelo a una hora muy temprana.

—Descansa sra. Uchiha… —me sonrió—

—Descanse señor de la señora Uchiha jajaja


	51. Chapter 50

**Capitulo 50 Dos?**

Viajamos al día siguiente a nuestra luna de miel cortesía de Mikoto, estaba muy emocionada nunca había viajado tan lejos, siempre era a Corea o a China con mama en algún seminario que debía dar y como era muy pequeña me llevaba con ella, pero ahora iba como la sra. Uchiha a mi luna de miel a Argentina, nos había reservado una estadía por dos semanas en Bariloche, en un hotel hermoso por lo que veíamos en la publicidad del folleto, llegamos a Argentina y tomamos un vuelo que nos llevo a ese sitio…

Diría que mi luna de miel cuando Mikoto me la planteo la imagine diferente a lo que tuvimos, ella me había dicho que podíamos disfrutar del lugar con largas caminatas por el lugar con su agradable clima, habíamos comprado ropa para mi y nuestra estadía, vestidos veraniegos, zapatillas… pero no pensé que hiciera tantísimo frio! Era invierno y no teníamos ropa para pasar esa temporada, aunque compramos para poder sobrevivir nos la pasamos encerrados en el hotel yo no aguantaba tanto frio, bueno le vi el lado bueno, nos la pasamos en el cuarto, precisamente en la cama buscando darnos "calor" mutuamente, cogíamos de día, en la noche o a la hora que le decía que tenia frio jajaja…

—Si mama, si, te digo estamos a -4 centígrados —mi amor hablaba por teléfono con su mama que nos hablaba cada tercer día para saber como nos iba— si, estamos encerrados…

—Ahh! Se me olvido por completo Sasuke kun que en el hemisferio sur es invierno no saben como lo lamento se me olvido… pero bueno aprovechen el tiempo y pasen tiempo juntos… —se quedo callada— no crean que planee esto para que me den un nieto jijiji

—No mama, no, agradecemos tu noble gesto para con nosotros gracias por tu regalo, compramos ropa para estar aquí pero Sakura no aguanta el frío…

—Ah… bueno pues calienta a tu esposa Sasuke kun… pídele un chocolate caliente jijiji, ya les dejo sigan en lo que estaban… Sakura-chan! Te encargo eso que te dije! A tu vuelta quiero buenas noticias!

—Eh… si… —él me miro— adiós Mikoto… —apague la llamada—

—Que te encargo mi mama?

—Un… un… recuerdito de aquí… —me miraba confundido— amor tengo frio… —lo abrace y lo bese, cambio su cara y siguió besandome—

Volvimos a Tokio luego de esas dos semanas, los dos tuvimos un poco de complicaciones al volver, a él se le había juntado el trabajo y a mi las tareas, reportes y entrenamientos en la escuela, llegaba al departamento a hacer mis deberes como loca, cuando me daba hambre pedía una pizza o algo que comer, levantaba mi tiradero y sacaba la basura al contenedor del edificio, subía para darme un baño y ordenaba algo para la cena, en lo que llegaba juntaba mi ropa sucia, mis uniformes y la ropa sucia de él para el fin de semana llevarla a la lavandería, él llegaba se duchaba y cenábamos y a la cama… así habían pasado ya casi un mes no habíamos tenido intimidad desde nuestra luna de miel, la vida de casada si que era pesada, tener que tener el departamento limpio, sacar la basura, lavar la ropa, ordenar la comida, la escuela, mis deberes los entrenamientos… mi amor me ayudaba pero siempre llegaba tarde al departamento.

Sasuke

Que bien me la pase en mi luna de miel, pero de haber sabido que todo el trabajo que me esperaba se me había juntado me daban ganas de volver el tiempo y solo irme una semana de luna de miel, terminaba una junta para volver a mi oficina y enviar unos contratos cuando Hazhimoto me encontró en el pasillo.

—Señor Sasuke —jadeaba— que bueno… que bueno que le veo… su papa… su papa le llama…

—Que ocurre?

—Dice que quiere hablar con usted o su hermano, pero no encuentro a su hermano…

—Ok… pasa la llamada a mi oficina

Me apresure a entrar y encendí el altavoz para poder seguir trabajando sin retrasarme, toda la semana había llegado tardísimo y no había pasado casi anda de tiempo con Sakura.

—Que ocurre papa?

—Sauske… perdón que te llame, pero llevo toda la tarde esperando a tu madre y no ha vuelto.

—Desde que hora salió de la casa?

—Desde antes de medio día… —mire mi reloj y eran casi las 8 pm— así ha estado haciendo desde hace una semana, se va no me dice a dónde y vuelve como entr de la tarde pero ahora no a vuelto.

—Ya le llamaste?

—Por supuesto pero primero no me respondía y ahora me envía a buzón.

—Espera…—saque mi móvil— ahora te marco papa…

Busque su numero y le envíe un mensaje y espere, pero no me respondió, envié unos mensajes más pero no respondió, marque a su numero pero no respondió, marque al teléfono del departamento y después de varios intentos contestaron.

—Amor… porque no respondías? Te estoy llamando al móvil… esta ahí contigo?… —me talle el rostro—

Papa decía que se sabia desde antes de medio día y había estado haciendo eso durante mas de una semana, que tanto hacia mi madre con Sakura?

—…no, solo para decirte que llego tarde… esta bien… no, no le digas nada.

Colgué y apague mi ordenador y baje corriendo al estacionamiento, conduje lo mas rápido que pude para llegar al departamento y saber que hacían ellas dos todo el día juntas, Sakura se supone que iba a la escuela en donde estaba mi madre en el medio día, abrí la puerta y entre con cuidado, el comedor estaba lleno de los libros de Sakura con sus libretas estaba haciendo su tarea, las vi en al cocina y mama tenia un mandil, estaba lleno de cosas y algo le decía mama.

—No, primero agregas el pure de tomate ya condimentado y dejas que se sofría, una vez que ya esta sofrito agregas un poco del caldo donde cociste la carne y dejas que hierba y se consuma un poco… así le gusta a mi Sasuke kun

—Pero eso hice no se porque hace rato no me salió…—Sakura estaba nerviosa y llorosa—

—Mama que haces aquí? —se giró y me miro nerviosa—

—Sasuke kun! Qué gusto verte, no nos han ido a ver a la casa y pensé en venir a ver a Sakura Chan!

—Ah… —mire la cocina— trajiste eso? —mire la despensa— Sakura no sabe hacer las compras…

—Ah… si es para ayudarla un poco… —me sonrió—

—Sakura ya terminaste la tarea?

—Eh… no ahorita la termino ya casi terminamos el entomatado de res —mire a mi madre y la tome del brazo—

—Gracias por venir a visitarnos mama pero papa te esta buscando… —abrí la puerta y salí con ella hasta el ascensor, una vez que se cerro saque mi móvil y pedí un taxi— Dame las llaves..

—Que? No te voy a dar las llaves de mi coche Sasuke kun! Soy tu madre! —se indigno—

—Es tarde mama y no vas a manejar —salimos del ascensor y la encamine hasta la salida, espere con ella el taxi y la subí, le di la dirección al taxista y antes de que se fuera llame a mi padre— Ya va para allá papa… si la embarque en un taxi… placas YT-09-10… —colgué mama me miro enojada— te quiero mama y te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por nosotros pero de la puerta de mi casa hacia dentro solo somos ella y yo… un matrimonio es de dos, no de tres ni de mas… entendido?

—Si… —no me miro—conduzca…

El taxi avanzo y volví al departamento Sakura levantaba la cocina, guardaba unas verduras en el refrigerador le quite las cosas.

—Vete hacer la tarea —abrí la cesta de las verduras y las coloque, levante las cacerolas—

—Pero…

—Haz tu tarea…

—Te molesto que tu mama estuviera aquí? —no le respondí— Es que vino hace unos días y me vio comiendo pizza y dijo que si eso comíamos y yo le dije que si y me dijo que no podíamos comer porquerizas toda la vida y que me iba a enseñar a cocinar y comenzó a venir cuando yo salía de la escuela para enseñarme a lavar tu ropa, a separar la ropa de cama y la nuestra por color y que detergentes usar…

Si bien no estaba ahogada en llanto sus lagrimas nos dejaban de escurrir.

—… y ayer que vine ella ya estaba dentro del departamento y había ido a comprar cosas que nos faltaban cuando me dijo que me enseñaría a cocinar noto que no tenia nada en la despensa y hoy que vine ya estaba con todo, intente hacerlo pero no me salía y lo estuvimos repitiendo todo el día… no sirvo como esposa, soy un desastre no se hacer nada… no se cocinar, no se lavar, no se hacer nada… soy una mala esposa…

—-Eres pésima —abrió sus ojotes—

—Te vas a divorciar de mi?

—No, —me hizo un puchero— no porque coges divino jajaja

—Ya! Enserio! Estoy hablando seriamente! —siguió llorando—

—Jajaja —la abrace— termina tu tarea y yo hago la cena… terminado de cenar vamos hablar de la casa y como nos organizaremos para que no te ahogues con esto… debiste decirme que te sentías presionada amor.

Nos organizamos para tener una vida mas tranquila, yo me encargaría de lavar la ropa y atender los asuntos de la comida cuando estuviera en casa y sino ella pediría algo de comer, no la quería cerca de la estufa sino sabia cocinar, el aseo del departamento lo haría una empleada que me hacia la limpieza cada 15 días solo que ahora se haría cada semana, Sakura dejaba un desorden por toda el departamento que de a poco iría controlando, ella se encargaría de llevar mis trajes a la tintorería y recogerlos… de a poco nos acostumbraríamos a estar solos y ella aprendería a ser mas responsables de una vida en pareja.

Los días pasaron y por fin veía poco de luz en el trabajo ese fin de semana no tendría que ir a la oficina, estábamos en el departamento los dos solos tumbados en la cama, quería descansar de semanas de tanto trabajo, ella estudiaba para un examen con sus libros regados, miraba la tv y a ella estaba recostada al pie de la cama en un short diminuto mostrándome casi el culo con las piernas al aire tumbada boca abajo, tenia una camiseta vieja corta que le tapaba las tetas solamente, se le subía un poco de tanto removerse para alcanzar un libro u otro y yo disfrutaba la vista.

—Amor, —me miró— que estudias?

—Uh? Química amor tengo examen el lunes y es sobre química orgánica —deslice mi mano sobre su muslo y ella reprimió una sonrisita, me deslice mas arriba y toque su coñito, tenia unas braguitas— amor..! Estoy estudiando jajaja —se removió cuando mi dedo se coló urgando entre su ropita— ahh… tengo examen…. —meti mi dedo en su coño hasta adentro— ahhhhh! —se retorció en la cama abriendo sus piernas, quería que continuara— Amor! Déjame estudiar —empujo su coño a mi mano, Mentirosa! jajaja—

—Srta. Haruno… tomese un descanso ha estudiado mucho —comencé a meterlo y sacarlo sin quitar mi vista de ella, ella movía sus caderas sobre mi mano—

—Ahhhh… ahhhh…. —se giro del torso un poco y su camiseta estaba chueca le miraba un pezon al aire levanto una pierna, amaba que fuera porrista y tuviera tanta flexibilidad, sujeto su pierna con su mano, manteniéndola levantada— Profe me estas dando un receso?

—Sakura…

—Como puedo agradecerle que sea tan lindo conmigo…? —dejo su pierna elevada en total vertical y con su mano removió su short con sus bragas me mostraba el coño con mis dedos en ella— Ya me tienes muy mojada profe Uchiha…

Relamí mis labios de verla tan cínica para mi, me acomode en la cama sin dejar de masturbarla, mantenía su piernita levantada para mi y comenzó a masajearse la teta descubierta que tenia, hundí mi mano mas en ella y ella se sacudió y se removió, se quedo quieta y algo confundida, seguí jugando y ella se movió haciendo que mi mano se saliera de ella, bajo su piernita y dejo de tocarse los pechos, la mire y ella estaba aturdida.

—Sakura que ocurre?

—Nada… — se cubrió la boca y se giro sobre la cama, se quedo quieta—

—Sakura que pasa?

—Na.. —se levanto corriendo al baño y la escuche vomitar, me levante para ir con ella, espere a que saliera—

—Que ocurre?

—Nada… solo me dieron ganas de vomitar, creo me cayo mal la hamburguesa que me comí —limpie la pasta que tenia en la comisura de los labios—

—Estas segura? No quieres que vayamos con tu mama quizá es una infección

—No, ya se me pasara amor… —bajo la mirada—

—Estas segura que todo bien? —solo asintió— si quieres cancelo la visita con mis papas mañana…

—No, no, no… ya se me pasa, me preparare un té… pero ahorita ya no tengo muchos ánimos de jugar bebe…

—No pasa nada amor, ven te ayudo a estudiar… —la tome de la mano y caminamos a la cama— ya habrá tiempo para jugar… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo los dos solos….


	52. Chapter 51

**Capitulo 51 Pelea**

Llegamos a casa de sus padres, anoche me la había pasado toda la noche vomitando y hoy ya había amanecido mucho mejor, esa hamburguesa me había caído muy mal pero afortunadamente ya estaba bien. Mikoto había organizado una comida para unir a la familia, había invitado a mi mama para limar asperezas de aquella ocasión en la que llego gritando que él me había violado, era tan vergonzoso estar en esa casa todos reunidos pero sabia que debíamos hacerlo para hacer las cosas bien como familia, afortunadamente la cerdito se le pego a mi con la "justificación" de que ella no llegaría sola a la casa con el recuerdo de aquel día gritándole a todos y mama le dio segunda, pobre de mi mama tan inocente que era, la cerda quería ver a Itachi, la comida transcurrió bien el sr. Fugaku me hablaba de una manera más holgada y con mas confianza, creo que el estar casados a él le deba tranquilidad. Mama se quedo conversando con Mikoto en la sala, el sr. Fugaku leía el periódico sentado con ellas, mi amor y yo nos sentamos en el jardín con Ino e Itachi, la cerda me preguntaba sobre como me adaptaba a mi vida de "casada", era una idiota! Ya le había contado con lujo de detalle en la escuela, pero entendía intentaba hacer conversación…

—Haber cuando me invitas a tu casa… —me sonrió— claro si el profe no se enoja…

—Yamanaka deje de decirme profesor —miro a su hermano y entorno los ojos— dime Sasuke…

—Perdón es la costumbre… porque no hacemos una comida Saku! —miro a Itachi— vamos juntos?

Mi amor y yo nos miramos, yo quería gritar de emoción por la cerda pero me contenía por discreción, ya sabia de sobra que esos dos salían a veces, bueno follaban de vez en cuando, Itachi se puso rojo.

—Si…

—Perfecto! —mire a mi amor— el siguiente fin de semana? Podemos hacer una comida y tu hermano y la cerdito pueden venir… —mire a Itachi— Puedes llevar a Dai cuñado tiene rato que no le veo…

—Dai no sabe… —me interrumpió Ino con una mirada de terror—

—Ok…

No quise preguntar más, la cerdito no me había dicho que Dai supiera la relación que habia entre ella e Itachi, pero a juzgar su cara algo debía haber pasado, después le preguntaría.

—Bueno seremos solo nosotros cuatro —mi amor me sonrió— iré por otra bebida, Itachi quieres?

—No, todavía tengo… —miro a Ino—

—No así estoy bien…

—No te levantes amor, yo voy a ir al servicio de regreso te traigo tu bebida —le di un beso en los labios y se sonrojo, no le gustaba que lo besara delante de su familia pero a mi me valía jajaja—

Me levante para ir al servicio y camine por el jardín el día era un día muy cálido aun, tenia un vestido largo de seda floreada y unos tacones altos para no verme tan niña a lado de él, camine otro poco y el calor lo sentí mas agobiante, di un paso mas y el calor era sofocante, intente dar un paso mas y sentí que el mundo se borraba en mi horizonte, solo escuche su voz…

—Sakuraaaa!

Sasuke

La vi levantarse de su silla muy sonriente, se veía preciosa en ese vestido verde con flores, movía sus caderas al caminar con tacones, caminaba muy tranquila, pero de pronto la vi caminar titubeante, después como pensativa y tambaleante, le hable pero no me escucho, la vi detenerse e intentar dar un paso buscando equilibrio, Itachi e Ino la miraron al notarme alarmado, dio un paso mas y la vi irse de lado, le grite pero ella no respondió me levante corriendo para ir por ella, estaba tirada en el pasto, la cargue de inmediato y escuche a Yamanaka alarmada, mi hermano intentaba levantarle la cabeza estaba totalmente ida, entre a la casa mama y Tsunade se alarmaron la recosté en el sofá y mi padre se levanto por el botiquín, Sakura no despertaba, su madre comenzó a revisarla y mi madre estaba temblando, Itachi la abrazo para tranquilizarla…

—Que ocurrió? —su madre revisaba sus pupilas—

—Estábamos en el jardín ella dijo que quería ir al servicio, camino por el jardín y de pronto se desvaneció

—No te dijo que se sintiera mal?

—No… estábamos bien… bueno ayer se sintió mal en casa vomito un poco y se recostó en la cama creo que la comida le cayo mal… toda la noche estuvo vomitando.

—Ahh! —mama pego un grito emocionada y se cubrió la boca, todos la miramos confundidos, todos menos Tsunade que la miro seria— podría ser Tsunade… —mi mama sonreía muy contenta—

—Que ocurre? —mire a las dos—

—Puede que Sakura este esperando bebe —mama sonrió y papa soltó el botiquín de la sorpresa—

—Que? Mi nuera va a tener un bebe?

—Sakura… —mire a Tsunade y pase saliva—

—Por tu bien espero que no Uchiha

—No ella no puede… —mire a mi familia—, nos pueden dar privacidad

—Sasuke kun —mama me abrazo—

—Mama por favor —todos salieron y me quede a solas con Tsunade— Ella tiene el implante, me dijo que se lo puso —Tsunade me miro seria y se giro a ella, reviso sus brazos—

—No siento nada… —tanteo sus brazos, y reviso en especial uno donde se veía una ligera marquita— Sakura se saco el implante —Tsunade resoplo—

_"Amor ahorita estamos con el diseñador y en un rato tenemos cita con el ginecólogo…Querido son cosas de mujeres, yo como mujer debo orientarla en su vida de casada, iremos para que la revisen y este lista para su noche especial."_

—Mama…—suspire para calmarme poniéndome como loco ene se momento con mi madre no solucionaría nada— voy a comprar una prueba de embarazo?

—No… vamos a mi consultorio, cargala y subela a mi camioneta.

Salimos rápido para evitar que todos nos siguieran, pero un asi lo hicieron, Sakura despertó a medio camino muy aturdida, la abrazaba a mi cuerpo, me miro somnolienta aun.

—Que paso? —estaba muy sudorosa—

—Sakura me quieres decir por que te quitaste el implante?

—Uchiha no ahorita… —su madre nos miraba por el retrovisor, la miro atenta a ella por un breve segundo— tiene fiebre?

—Eh…—toque su frente y estaba hirviendo— si, tiene mucha…esta muy sudorosa

—Limpia el sudor… en mi maletín… esta ahí atrás saca el termómetro y toma la temperatura

Llegamos al hospital y la ingreso a un consultorio, entre con ellas y escuche que mi madre preguntaba por ella afuera. Tomo una muestra de sangre y aunque ella estaba consiente estaba muy débil, no dejaba de temblar le había subido la temperatura muy rápido, Tsuande daba vueltas buscando algunas cosas.

—Que courre? Es algo malo?

—No lo se Uchiha… tiene los síntomas de una infección en el estomago —le reviso las pupilas— una muy fuerte…

—Y es grave?

—Es lo que no se… tengo el antibiótico que creo le hará bien

—Pues pónselo!

—No es tan sencillo Uchiha —me miro seria— si esta embarazada no puedo darle antibiótico tan fuerte… ya envié la muestra de sangre al laboratorio para saber si esta o no en gestación…

Entro una enfermera y le colocaron un suero, me aparte para que hicieran su trabajo y Tsunade me pide que saliera no quería hacerlo pero entendía que estaba de mas ahí y solo entorpecía el trabajo de ellos.

—Que le courre a Sakura? —Yamanaka se acerco—

—No se… al parecer tiene una infección en el estomago

—Una infección? —mama me miro triste—

—Contigo quiero hablar mama —la vi pasar saliva—

Sakura

Desperté y me sentía muy pesada y cansada, mire y mama hablaba con mi amor en cuanto me vieron se dijeron unas palabras y mama salió de la habitación y él se acerco a mí algo nervioso, no dijo nada solo acaricio mi cara.

—Que paso? Do-donde estamos? —apenas y podía abrir los ojos—

—Estamos en la clínica donde labora tu madre, Sakura —acomodo mi cabello— te desmayaste en casa de mis padres…

—Ah… —intente levantarme pero me punzo el brazo, me gire y vi que tenia un suero—

—No, no te muevas se te puede zafar el catéter —me sujeto de los hombros obligándome a quedarme en la camilla—

—Me siento mal… es por la hamburguesa, no? —el me miro serio—

—Sakura, porque no me preguntaste primero antes de sacarte el implante? …

Si de por sí me sentía tonta, cuando menciono el implante me maree mas de lo que ya estaba, mareos, nauseas, desmayos… estaba embarazada? Intente levantarme pero no pude por el punzor en el brazo y lo débil que me sentía.

—… Sakura no! —me presiono a la camilla— debes reposar…

—Estoy?… —pase saliva— vamos a tener un bebe? —él me miro serio—

—No se… tu mama mando una muestra de sangre al laboratorio pero aun no traen los resultados, dice que es una fuerte infección en el estomago, pero no quiere darte medicamento hasta saber si estas o no embarazada, el medicamento es muy fuerte y podría dañar al bebe en caso de que…

—Este embarazada…

—Por que te lo sacaste Sakura?

—Yo…

—Debiste preguntarme primero a mi antes de hacer lo que mi mama te dice Sakura —comenzaba a enojarse y se aparto de mi lado buscando respirar—

—Yo… —mi mama entro y se acerco con unos papeles—

—Como te sientes? —toco mi frente—

—Muy cansada, me pesan los huesos, me duele todo —se mordió el labio y reviso los papeles—

—Te pondré el medicamento —miro a mi amor— No esta embarazada, solo es la infección… —me miro de nuevo— por eso no quisiste que te pusiera el implante, no? tu tenias uno puesto pero te lo quitaste previo a tu boda…. —mama e miraba entre enojada y preocupada—

—Mama…

—Mama nada! Sakura tienes 16 años! No has terminado ni la preparatoria! Si permití que se casaran es porque ya ustedes..

—Tsunade… —mi amor interrumpido a mi mama sin dejar de mirarme— le voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a mi madre, agradezco que se preocupe por nosotros pero esto es entre mi mujer y yo…

Mama lo miro enojada y me coloco el medicamento, mi amor ya no dijo nada ni toco el tema del implante, Ino paso a verme antes de irse, le pedí que me despidiera de todos, mama había prohibido las visitas para que descansara y el medicamento hiciera su trabajo, pase la noche en el hospital sola, él tuvo que volver a casa porque al otro día iría a mi escuela temprano a justificar mi falta y de ahí al trabajo, yo me quedaría por 48 horas en observación, durante el día mama me fue a visitar porque había entrado de guarida ese día, mi amor me fue a visitar saliendo del trabajo, esa noche se quedo conmigo a dormir aunque al día siguiente se fue en la mañana al departamento a alistarse para el trabajo… me sentía un poco rara él no había vuelto a mencionar lo del implante ni nada relacionado con ello, pero lo que era mas extraño era que Mikoto no había ido a verme, no quería preguntarle por miedo a tocar el tema y tener una discusión en el hospital.

Me dieron de alta y él paso por mi para ir a casa, llegamos y la casa estaba limpia, había una chica en la casa, entramos a la habitación sin mencionarla y me ayudo a recostarme, ya no me sentía débil pero él me cuidaba mucho, salió de la habitación y escuche que llamo a la chica.

—Si señor… si… yo me encargare… entendido —entraron los dos—

—Sakura, ella es Matsuri… se hará cargo de la limpieza y de la comida, tu madre solicito que comieras comida casera y hecha con total higiene —la chica me sonrió—

—Hola Matsuri

—Matsuri ella es mi esposa —la chica me miro nerviosa y luego a él—

—Mucho gusto señora Uchiha —me sentí tan rara escuchar que una chica que quizá era uno años mas grande que yo me llamara señora—

—Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas —miro su reloj— debo volver a la empresa… —me acerco una una memoria USB— Ino le dio a Itachi las guías que debes resolver para entregarlas el viernes así que ponte hacer tu tarea y descansa.

—Si —se giro apra irse— amor… —la chica nos miro nerviosa, él me miro serio—

La chica no se iba y nos miraba confundida y yo no sabia bien cómo hacerle ver que se despidiera de mí con un besito, y la chica no se iba!

—Que ocurre? —miro de nuevo su reloj—

—Que te vaya bien —le sonreí—

—Ok… vuelvo a la noche. —se giro para irse—

—Amor… —me miro de nuevo— te vas con cuidado…

—Si…

Se fue y me quede tumbada en la cama, me puse hacer mis deberes para tener todo lo atrasado en orden, la chica preparaba la comida y hacia todo el trabajo de la casa, yo prácticamente volvía a estar libre pero aun asi intentaba aprender de Matsuri todo lo que podía, veía como preparaba la comida, miraba sus trucos en el aseo, que si el vinagre para las ventanas, que si agua con hielos a la hora de aplicar el desodorante en los pisos para que el olor perdurara… mi amor de nuevo llegaba tarde a casa y casi siempre muy cansado, se duchaba y se dormía, así se fueron 4 semanas… entre la escuela, los entrenamientos, los partidos que tenia que animar, el departamento y mis tareas… era domingo y su familia se había reunido para el cumpleaños de un tío que no había podido venir a nuestra boda y me habría gustado ir, desde que me había enfermado no había visto a Mikoto, pero ese día tenia que animar, el equipo tenia partido de temporada y no podía faltar, el paso por mi al terminar el partido la reunión con su familia ya había terminado, llegamos a casa y se metió a bañar después de mi, en lo que se bañaba me quite el camisón de dormir y me puse un baby doll, tenia tanto, tanto! Que no teníamos nada de nada que estaba un tanto urgida y él no me buscaba, me metí en la cama y me hice la dormida cuando salió no demoro en meterse para dormir, cuando apago la lamparita de noche me acerque a él para motivarlo, presione mi pecho contra su espalda y lo abrace fuerte…

—Sakura…

—Amor… —bese su cuello— y deslice mis manos de su torso hasta su ingle, bajando con presión hasta su miembro— hace tanto que no lo hacemos…

Y en efecto era tanto! Desde nuestra luna de miel!

—Sakura… —jalo mis manos hasta sacarlas de su pantaloncillo de dormir— no…

—Que? —me separe de él, sus palabras fueron muy duras y cortantes…—… casi no hemos estado juntos… porque no quieres?

—Amor… —se giro y me tomo de la barbilla— tu y yo no tendremos intimidad hasta que no te pongas de nuevo el implante —abrí los ojos— así que si quieres jugar me dices para que yo te lleve con una ginecóloga y llevemos tu registre bien conmigo presente… mientras a dormir sra. Uchiha —me beso la frente y se giro, se tapo con la sabana y me dejo ahí en la cama mirándolo—

Sasuke

La sentí removerse toda la noche en la cama, a la mañana al despertarnos para irnos ella a su escuela y yo al trabajo, no me dirigía la palabra, no estaba enojada pero evitaba iniciar conversación seguía meditando lo de anoche. La lleve a su escuela y me dirigí al trabajo, al llegar en la noche al departamento estaba sentada en el comedor haciendo su tarea había trabajado lo mas rápido posible para llegar temprano a casa y al parecer lo habia conseguido aun no se acostaba, habían pasado ya varias semanas desde su estancia en el hospital y no habíamos hablado de lo que había hecho, por lo menos ahora sabia que mi madre se había encargado de persuadirla de que se sacara el implante para darle un nieto, pero quería que ella tomara la iniciativa para abordar la conversación, que ella me contara porque lo había hecho, quería que llegáramos a un acuerdo como una pareja y comenzar a tomar nuestras decisiones juntos.

Me puse hacer la cena mientras ella levantaba sus cosas, seguía muy callada, serví la cena y notaba que me miraba mucho, quería decir algo pero sé lo pensaba mucho.

—Que ocurre? —puse los platos en la mesa—

—Cuando sacaremos cita con el ginecólogo? —me miro seria, pero al menos ya había comenzado la conversación y estaba interesada en hablar de la planificación de nuestra familia—

—Cuando nos pongamos de acuerdo… —puse los cubiertos— cenamos? —cenamos tranquilos y al terminar nos fuimos a sofá— Ese día no me dijiste porque te quitaste el implante…

—Bueno… yo… creí que como ya nos íbamos a casar ya era momento de ser tu mujer bien, asumir mi papel y ser tu esposa, formar una familia.

—Puedes serlo sin necesidad de quitártelo

—Pero no formaríamos una familia…

—Ya lo somos —me miraba confundida— tu y yo ya somos una familia, tú y yo, nada mas… cuando nuestro hijo llegue el llegara a nuestra familia y lo recibiremos bien, apenas nos estamos adaptando a vivir juntos no se como lo haríamos con un bebe?

—Pero Mikoto…

—No… mi mama no va a poner un pie en esta casa hasta que no entienda que ella es tu suegra y nada mas, igual tu madre, que entienda que eres mi esposa y no solo su hija… Sakura no vamos a poder estar juntos si tu madre y mi madre se meten en todo, si tenemos un hijo será nieto de las dos pero será nuestro hijo, si mi mama te dijo que ella lo cuidaría no va a ser asi Sakura, lo vamos a cuidar tu y yo y si tenemos que trabajar se quedara en la guardería…

—Pero Mikoto… —se mordia el labio—

—Pero nada… —me miro enojada— mi madre no vive en esta casa, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros…

—No estoy de acuerdo! No será solo tu hijo! Si Mikoto lo quiere cuidar no le veo nada de malo que lo haga de vez en cuando!

—De vez en cuando ira a ver a mis papas, pero no sé la vivirá con ellos!

—Prefieres mandarlo a una guardería que con tu mama?!

—No le veo nada de malo a una guardería muchos niños son enviados…

—Lo sé! A mi me llevaban a la guardería y si hubiera podido estar con mi abuela lo hubiera preferido.

—Ese no es el punto ahora, no hay niño aun y no lo habrá en un tiempo cercano, primero hablaremos de cuándo tener uno y ya cuando haya un hijo hablamos de quien lo cuida o no!

—Hasta eso me vas a imponer?! Será cuando tú quieras tener a nuestro hijo? Y yo qué? No puedo decir nada? —se levanto del sofá enojada— ahora resulta que me case con un macho que dice que haré y que no haré, que se haga como él diga y cómo no!

—Sakura por dios! No digas tonterías! te recuerdo que querías estudiar, si tenemos un hijo pronto no tendremos tiempo para atenderlo… yo trabajo! Tú estudias, entrenas! No sabes ni cocinar y ya quieres un bebe! —me miro indignada cuando mencione lo de la cocina—

—Ya sé que soy una inútil! Pero no estas diciendo que lo llevaremos a la guardería? Nuestro hijo se la vivirá en escuelitas de cuidado! —si de por si ya la conversación se estaba saliendo de tono su sarcasmo no ayudaba— cómo no tendrá padres que lo puedan cuidar por que su papa se la vive en el trabajo y la madre es una inútil, y sus abuelos no son aptos pues que lo guarden en otro sitio!

—Sakura un niño no es un perro! Un bebe necesita de cuidados! De atención!Un bebe llora! Qué piensas que por las noches dormirás plácidamente? Y al otro día irte a la escuela? Tus entrenamientos olvidalos! Ni creas que tendrás el tiempo libre para estar fuera de casa! —me miro nerviosa, pero aun se notaba el enojo en sus ojos—

—Yo-yo no quiero tenerlo ahora! Estoy hablando de un… de en un futuro!

—Y por eso te quitaste el implante?! Para tener un hijo en 3 años?! Sakura hemos estado cogiendo sin protección! Pudiste embarazarte en la luna de miel! A eso le llamas planificar?!—comenzó a llorar—

—Yo quería… yo… yo ni sé porque lo hice! —me miro temblorosa— si piensas que soy una tonta! Y una inútil no se porque te casaste conmigo! —se fue corriendo a la habitación—

—Sakur…

Me talle el rostro de coraje, se suponía que lo hablaríamos bien y había sido un desastre hablar eso, sobre todo por que en efecto ella no tenia tanta culpa en la situación, mi madre había influido mucho en ella, me serví un trago después de un rato y fui a buscarla ya mas tranquilo, estaba metida en la cama llorando, me metí tras de ella y la abrace.

—Perdón… —no respondió y siguió llorando— yo… lamento como te hable no debí decirte esas cosas… lo lamento —hundí mi cara en su cuello—

—Yo también —se giro y me abrazo, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho— yo… tuve la culpa, no pensé bien cuando me lo quite pensé que hacia lo correcto y… —se quedo callada, lo notaba hacia de todo por cubrir a mi mama— lo lamento, por no decirte, por sacarlo sin consultarte, por gritarte pero me senti mal y no quería reconocer que yo tuve a culpa…

—Sakura es culpa de los dos… —le bese la cabeza— Hagamos esto —me separe de ella para verla a la cara— te pondrás el implante y esperaremos a que termines la preparatoria, si para esas fechas nos sentimos preparados para tener un hijo lo intentaremos y sino nos esperamos un poco mas… te parece?

—Casi mas de 2 años… —se quedo pensativa— me parece bien, si en dos años ya estamos listos hacemos un bebe —me sonrió—

—En dos años volveremos a plantear la posibilidad… sino estamos listos no habrá bebe aun, entendido?

—Si… —me sonrió aun lagrimosa—

Me abrazo con fuerza después de un rato tratando de calmarla nos quedamos dormidos…. Habíamos sobrevivido a nuestra primera discusión de casados, una discusión que no debió haber pasado pero habíamos librado.


	53. Chapter 52

**Capitulo 52 Aprendiendo**

Al dia siguiente le pedi a mi asistente que sacara una cita con el ginecólogo en una clínica ajena a la de Tsunade, no quería que ni ella ni mi madre interfirieran en ningún sentido de nuevo, tenia que ponerles distancia y Sakura tenia que entenderlo, aunque entendía que ella era muy apegada de cierta forma a su madre se había vuelto muy cercana a mi madre y me hacia pesar verlas distanciadas.

Después de la discusión habíamos solucionado las cosas de una u otra forma, me hubiera gustado tener intimidad con ella pero sin la prevención del implante o alguna método de por medio no quería correr riesgos, condones no tenia desde que ella me había dicho que usaba el implante la verdad es que no me habia ni molestado en pensar en ello, la cita la saco ese mismo dia por la tarde, me apresure para ir por ella a su escuela y llevarla a la consulta, me esperaba en la entrada de su escuela con Yamanaka.

—Amor! —me baje del coche para saludarla— que bueno que llegas

—Habia trafico, Yamanaka buen dia —me sonrió y devolvió el saludo— nos vamos?

—Si —levanto su mochila— nos vemos Ino!

—Nos vemos Frentona

Subimos al auto y ella se acomodo.

—Te hacia compañía? —mire a Yamana sentarse en la otra banca del transporte—

—Eh? —miro por su ventana— si… bueno las dos nos hacíamos compañia, yo te esperaba a ti y ella a tu hermano jajaja

—Itachi? Mi hermano? Vendrá por ella?

—Si… —me sonreía muy alegremente—

—Y viene seguido por ella? —encendí el auto y me puse en marcha—

—Eh… mmmm…

—Mmmm?

—No te puedo decir…

—Eres mi mujer entre nosotros no debe haber secretos —le bese la mano si soltarla—

—Ella es mi amiga y me confía sus cosas porque me tiene confianza jajaja —me devolvió el beso en mi mano— así que no insistas no te diré jajaja

—Bueno… jajaja Itachi ya hablo con su papa?…

—No te dire! Jajajaj

—Sakura!

—No insistas!

—Sra. Uchiha!

-No le dire sr. Uchiha jajajaja

Llegamos al consultorio en una "divertida" discusión intentando hacerla hablar sobre el tema, quería saber mas de los pormenores para molestar a mi hermano en la oficina jajaja, esperamos un rato en la sala de espera hasta que fue nuestro turno.

—Sr. y Sra. Uchiha —la enfermera nos llamo— su turno…

Entramos al consultorio y una doctora nos esperaba, era la doctora Terumi que llevaria el expediente de Sakura.

—Buenas tardes…. —reviso sus papeles— Sr. y Sra. Uchiha, cierto? —nos miro algo desconfiada— cuantos años tienes muchacha?

—Eh? 16 años…

—Están casados? —me miro seria—

—Si, con autorización de su madre… —se relajo un poco y se sentó pero la notaba a la defensiva—

—Sacaron consulta para colocarle el implante anticonceptivo, no? —los dos asentimos— bueno Se-ño-ra —notaba el énfasis al referirse a Sakura— un implante no es un juego, hay ciertas cosas a considerar, una vez implantado… se puede perder el periodo no siempre ocurre, se puede tener un desajuste hormonal, subir de peso, granitos, esos detalles…

—Ya lo se Doctora Terumi, ya lo tuve puesto hace unos meses y se a lo que me enfrento, mi esposo y yo queremos volver a tomar el implante como método de planificación…

Sakura me tomo de la mano y se lo agradecía si bien entendía lo que la doctora decía, no le había preguntado nunca a Sakura como funcionaba esa cosa, no me había puesto a pensar si volver a colocárselo seria sencillo, no sabia ni como se lo colocaban, era fácil? Solo la había encañonado a ponérselo sí o sí para volver a tener intimidad, prácticamente había decidido por ella…

—… verdad amor?

—Eh? —me había quedado pensando en las dudas que tenia— qué ocurre?

—Le decía a la doctora, que porque lo habíamos retirado —me sonrió y se giro a verla— queríamos probar con los condones pero se nos olvidaban y no queremos correr riesgo, así que me lo colocare de nuevo.

—Bueno pues si ya conoces los riesgos y las ventajas vamos a colocártelo

La mujer se levanto y comenzó a buscar unas cosas en sus gabinetes, Sakura texteaba algo en su móvil y yo no dejaba de ver lo que esa mujer sacaba, una jeringa enorme, con unos frascos y una flechadora con un pico de acerco algo grueso y una cajetilla, Sakura sonreía mirando su móvil.

—Sakura…

—Que ocurre amor? — seguía metida en su móvil—

—Ya te van a poner eso…

—Aja… —seguía en su móvil—

—Que tanto escribes?

—Le aviso a la capitana —seguía escribiendo— que mañana no estaré activa en el entrenamiento porque debo reposar por el implante, cierto? —hablo mas fuerte para que la escuchara la doctora.

—Si, después de aplicárselo debe guardar reposo del brazo, no hacer esfuerzo físico, no levantar cosas pesadas… al menos dos días ya después normal, los primeros días parecerá que tiene un moretón en el brazo… —miro a Sakura— ya sabes como tratar con la incisión, no?

—Si, ya se los cuidados mantener mi brazo ligero y si escurre sangre limpiar y presionar —le sonrió y volvió a mirar su móvil, había dicho que le escurriría sangre?!— no te preocupes amor podré lidiar con esto… —me miro y al parecer notaba mi cara de pánico— te amo…

—Bueno señora Uchiha subase a la camilla —Sakura me dio un beso en los labios y se levanto para subirse a la camilla—

Me levante y me coloque delante de ella.

—Colocate… si así —Sakura ya se había adelantado a la indicación de la Doctora recostándose de lado— extiende tu brazo hacia el frente… —me miro— ayúdeme

—Que? Yo?!

—Si, usted… o que hay alguien más en la habitación?

—… que hago? —pase saliva no sé qué demonios haría yo en todo eso—

—Coloquese detrás de ella…

Hice lo que me pidió la mujer y me pare detrás de ella.

—… sujétela de las caderas con fuerza.

—Para qué? —me puse algo nervioso—

—Es por si se mueve, la incisión veces les causa molestar y si mueve el brazo podría lastimarla cuando la perfore—levanto al especie de flechadora con el pico, pensaba introducir eso en el brazo de Sakura?! La iba a perforar?!—

—No me moveré amor, no te preocupes —mire a Sakura muy relajada—

La mujer lleno la jeringa con una de las soluciones y desinfecto la parte interna del brazo de ella

—Voy a inyectarte, te dolerá un poco… —introdujo la jeringa, Sakura cerro los ojos y la mujer deposito toda la solución en su brazo— perfecto esperemos un segundo a que haga efecto…

Sakura abrió sus ojos y me sonrió, la mujer tomo la flechadora y la cajita, la abrió y saco algo dentro y lo coloco dentro del canal de metal.

—Hoy podemos cenar fuera amor? —como podía pensar en comer cuando la iban a perforar?!—

—No, tienes la dieta blanda que mando tu madre, aun debes reponerte —acomode su cabello intentando tranquilizarme un poco— unos días mas y vamos a cenar donde quieras…

—Ahora vamos a colocar el implante, sujétela fuerte… —la mujer volvió con esa cosa en las manos—

—Que?! Espere que va hacer?

—Es momento de colocar el implante… debo perforar su piel, solo será un pequeño agujerito

—Agujero? Le va hacer un agujero?!

—Amor no duele… tranquilo solo será un hoyito —Sakura me sonreía—

—Podemos probar otros métodos… —mire la flechadora— no debes hacerte ningún hoyo Sakura… —sentí que hacia mucho calor—

—Que no vio cómo le pusieron el implante la anterior vez a su esposa?

—Es que me lo puso mi mama y él no estaba ese día…

—Tu mama?!

—Es que mi mama es doctora, es la doctora Tsunade Senju

—Tu mama es Tsunade Senju? tú eres Sakura?

—Si… —yo solo las miraba conversar—

—Yo estudie con tu mama en la facultad de medicina, —vi que acaricio su brazo en la zona donde la había inyectado— nos conocemos desde hace años, pero me fui a Paris y regrese hace unas semanas… —bajo la flechadora y la apunto en su brazo sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba—

—Enserio? Le dará gusto saber de usted…

—Me gustaría tanto verla…

Introdujo la flechadora perforando su brazo con la punta de acerco de un solo golpe no entendía como Sakura no se molestaba en lo absoluto es mas estaba muy sonriente conversando, la mujer disparo y se escuchó que algo entro en su bracito, quería desmayarme pero no podía debía resistir por Sakura, podía ver el pico de acero atravesar su piel tan blanca.

—Si quiere le doy su numero y se ponen en contacto doctora Terumi

—Dime Mei querida… que bueno que será tu ginecóloga… —saco la flechadora y vi el hoyo en su bracito y la sangre salir, ella coloco un algodón para limpiar y enseguida una gasa con vendas.— listo! Ya quedo…

—Gracias doctora… amor… amor… —no podía dejar de ver su brazo— amor?

—Eh?

—Estas bien? Estas muy pálido…

—Tenga! —la doctora me dio un algodón con alcohol— si así se pone con un implante no quiero saber si estuviera pariendo jajajaja Hombres! No aguantan nada…

Sakura

Salimos del consultorio y me llevo a casa el debía volver al trabajo, me dejaría para que hiciera mis deberes y descansara el brazo, estaba muy atento conmigo, la verdad es que ni me dolía ni tenia malestares era un proceso que se veía de lo mas alarmista pero muy sencillo pero sin duda él se había preocupado por mi, entramos al departamento y Matsuri estaba terminado sus deberes.

—Regreso en unas horas —me beso en los labios— no necesitas algo?

—No, en un rato se va Matsuri y te espero para cenar

—No vas a comer?

-No tengo apetito…

—Bueno… cualquier cosa me llamas… —miro mi brazo— segura no necesitas nada? Si quieres hablo con Itachi y me quedo a cuidarte, si te sale sangre te puedes desangrar Sakura…

—No amor, no pasa nada —quería reírme pero entendía su preocupación y no lo hacia— ve a tu trabajo yo te llamo si ocurre algo —lo bese—

Se fue y me quede en casa sola haciendo mis deberes… los días se pasaron pronto y casi era fin de semana, esa noche mi amor llego temprano a casa, Matsuri apenas se iba de la casa y yo ya habia terminado mis deberes de la escuela, me levante para poner la mesa en lo que el tomaba un baño, cenamos conversando sobre nuestro día.

—Ya pude hacer mi rutina con las animadoras

—No te dolio el brazo?

—No amor ya cicatrizo —levante mi brazo y arremangue mi ropa— mira

—Me alegra… solo no hagas tanto esfuerzo, ok?

—No…

—Por cierto mañana iras de compras con Izumi

—Izumi?

—Si la mama de Dai… pasado mañana tengo una cena por negocios y me acompañaras y necesito que vayas vestida para la ocasión Izumi te ayudara con lo que debes comprar

—Pero… porque no mejor con Mik…

—Sakura, en que quedamos?

—Es que me sentiría mas cómoda con ella y no entiendo como porque Izumi?

—Bueno ella acompaño a mi hermano en muchas ocasiones y sabe de lo que va la situación, solo pasara por ti a la escuela y te acompañara a comprar nada mas… creo que no te haya mal conversar con ella, no te aburrirás es mas creo que lo pasaran bien, hable con ella y creo te asesorara bien —me sonrió—

—Ok… pero bueno cuéntame de esa cena —me emocione mucha la verdad era la primera cena de trabajo que le acompañaba—

Me contó que era una cena de negocios en un restaurante muy elegante en la ciudad, irían algunas personas que recordaba de la boda, debía comprar un vestido de noche un tanto elegante y sofisticado, unas zapatillas y un bolso para la ocasión.

Al día siguiente como me dijo ella paso por mi, Ino esta vez no me acompaño al parecer Itachi iría por ella para comer y eso seria bochornoso si esos tres se encontraban, por lo que le espero en la parada del otro lado de la escuela. Izumi se porto muy bien conmigo, me acompaño a una boutique del centro muy elegante, me ayudo a elegir el vestido indicado y uno que me quedara bien.

—Creo que ese esta bien, te marca bien la silueta… el color resalta el color de tus ojos y contrasta con tu cabello —recogió mi cabello— dile a la estilista que te haga un recogido natural y un maquillaje sencillo pero con luz entendido…

—Si —le sonreí—

—Nos llevamos este señorita y la bolsa tipo clutch que le dije…

—Gracias Izumi, ahora pago

—Hay que apresurarnos debemos ir por las zapatillas —miro su reloj—

—Debes hacer algo? No te preocupes puedo ir yo por las zapatillas solo dime que color me sugieres

—Ah, no, no te preocupes es solo que deje a Dai con Mikoto y debo ir por él.

—Ah… entiendo… pero Mikoto es muy buena con Dai lo adora, no creo que le moleste cuidarlo un poco mas.

—Sin duda es su único nieto hasta ahora y lo mima demasiado por eso no me gusta dejarlo tanto con ella jajaja ya me entenderás cuando tu y Sasuke tengan sus hijos…

—Si cuando algún día tenemos hijos…. —sonreí—

—Mikoto no ha empezado contigo?

—Eh? Mikoto?

—Si… —pasamos a pagar— Mikoto comenzara a insistirte en que le des un nieto jajajaj, recuerdo cuando me perseguía en la universidad para insistirme en que me embarazara

—Y lo hiciste?

—No! Jajajaja solo le decía que Itachi y yo lo intentatabamos pero obvio nos cuidábamos…

—Porque no querías un bebe?

—Si lo quería y era lo que mas deseaba tener con Itachi pero no era el momento… los dos estudiábamos y así no disfrutaríamos a nuestro hijo, no seria justo ni para Dai ni para nosotros tenerlo de guardería en guardería o con sus abuelos y nosotros estudiando o trabajando…

—Hasta cuándo tuvieron a Dai?

—Bueno… ya teníamos 30 años los dos

—Hasta los treinta! —me cubrí la boca de inmediato—

—Jajaja… suena lejano, no? Jajaja cuando tenia tu edad pensaba que a los 25 ya tendría a mi primer hijo, pero con el tiempo vi que no era buena idea… de hecho a esas edad Itachi y yo comenzamos a trabajar y formar un patrimonio para nuestro hijo y hasta los 30 ya teníamos los dos teníamos la madurez financiera, emocional y psicológica para tener un hijo y vaya que disfrutamos de tenerlo… Itachi se tomo vacaciones para cuando nació Dai, su padre aun estaba en la empresa y yo con mi incapacidad del trabajo pudimos atender a nuestro bebe…

—Woao… no había considerado muchas cosas —mas que decírselo a Izumi pensé eso en voz alta—

—Vale la pena esperar…. —Izumi me sonrió— suena bonita la idea de tiener un hijo pero es mucha responsabilidad… ya veras que cuando llegue el momento lo sentirás…

—Gracias Izumi

Baje de su coche con todas las compras y entre al departamento, debía colgar el vestido y llamar al salón para confirmar la cita de mañana con el estilista, aun debía ponerme una mascarilla y hacerme manicura y pedicura… porque mi amor me habia avisado con tan poco tiempo! Mi amor llego a la casa con su traje de la tintorería nos sentamos a cenar y nos contamos nuestro día como de costumbre…

—Y que tal tu dia con Izumi? —me miraba sereno—

—Bien… compramos todo me ayudo bastante… de hecho…

—Si me lo imagino… —me sonrió— es una mujer muy centrada e inteligente… recuérdame darle las gracias por ayudarte.

—Si amor…


	54. Chapter 53

**Capitulo 53 Cena**

Revise mi movil y era un mensaje de Mikoto era un numero que no tenia registrado pero me decía que era ella, al parecer mi amor la habia mega regañado por ese asunto del implante y le tenia prohibido pararse por la casa sin que el estuviera y para sumar el sr. Fugaku apoyaba a mi amor y no la dejaba venir, las dos estábamos castigadas por nuestros amores, entendía el enojo de Sasuke pero tenia que encontrar la manera de solucionar ese asunto y que Sasuke no se pasara con su mama, le respondí el mensaje diciendo que iría pronto a verla y convencer a Sasuke de cambiar de opinión.

Salí para seguir conversando con Ino

La estilista llego a la hora que le indique, mi amor habia ido a la oficina a trabajar solo un rato y volvería para alistarse, la chica me había el peinado con las indicaciones que le habia dado, ya me habia maquillado, mi amor llego y me sonrio de verme maquillada el se metio a bañar y al salir la chica ya habia terminado, solo me daba las indicaciones para retocar el maquillaje, le pague y se retiro, al volver a la habitación el ya se estaba anudando la corbata, desenganche mi vestido y lo tendí en la cama, busque la ropa interior indicada para el vestido, me quite la bata y me puse la tanga sin costuras para que no se marcara en el vestido y unas pezoneras, mi vestido era algo escotado y en los hombros tenia unas transparencias no podía usar sostén, corrí a la cama por mi vestido y lo vi mirarme…

—No me veas!

—Es imposible… —me barrio con la mirada y miro su reloj— lastima que debemos irnos, pero volviendo a casa… —suspiro y relamió sus labios—

Me puse le vestido rapido

—Ayudame a subir el sierre —me acerque a él—

Salimos de casa en punto para ir a su reunión, en efecto era un restaurante muy elegante habia muchos señores con sus esposas, al parecer era la fiesta de aniversario de un proveedor de la empresa y mi amor debía asistir como representante, la verdad la noche fue muy linda, cenamos y aunque hubo un momento en el que comenzaba aburrirme porque el se la pasaba hablando de trabajo y de aqui para allá con uno que otro colega, de vez en cuando me enviaba mensajes con Ino que estaba con Itachi o como le habia dicho a su papa "estudiando" con Shikamaru jajaja… después de un rato que no me respondió supuse que debían haber entrado a una parte de estudio de anatomía jajaja…

—Sigues conversando con tu amiga? —me abrazo por al espalda—

—Ya no…

—Ya quiere irse señora Uchiha? —me abrazo mas fuerte—

—Ya nos podemos ir? —mordí mi labio emocionada—

—Solo vamos a despedirnos de unas personas y nos vamos a casa…

Dicho y hecho pasamos a despedirnos del anfitrión y otros mas de la cena, salimos del restaurante esperando que el valet parking trajera el coche, subimos y mi amor condujo unas cuadras adelante.

—Ya no te duele el brazo?

—No… ya no me duele nada —me miro y le sonreí—

—Eso me alegra… amor…

—Que ocurre?

—Bueno… hace tanto que no… que no hacemos algo diferente…

—Diferente?

—Bueno algo mas divertido

—Estas aburrido de lo que tenemos?

—No… no para anda mi amor, pero no se se me ocurre que podemos hacer algo diferente esta noche…

—Se te ocurre algo?

—Sube tu vestido… —seguia conduciendo, comencé hacer lo que me pedía, lo arremanga hasta mis muslos— … no, un poco mas… déjame verte el coño…

Me miro un instante y note su respiración mas pesada, subí el vestido hasta mis caderas y baje mi tanga deslizando por mis piernas, subí mis pies al asiento abriendo mis rodillas, mi coño desnudo estaba al aire y a la vista de él, note que miraba al camino y miraba mi coño de rápido.

—Ahhh… Sakura… —manejo con una mano y poso su otra mano en mi vagina, la acaricio y gimio— ahhh… tocate…

—Eh?

—Tocate, acaríciate para mi solo toca tus bordes amor…

Hice lo que me dijo deslice las yemas de mis dedos el contorno de mi entrada, de arriba a abajo, senti que mis pezones comenzaron a reaccionar, empezaban a taladrar mis pezoneras del placer que tenia, dolían de tan duros que se estaba poniendo, deseaba que su boca calmara ese dolor lamiéndolos.

—… mete tu dedo amor… introduce solo un dedo… mételo hasta el fondo amor… ahhh

—ahh! —metí mi dedo y gemí de sentirme ya húmeda, estaba mojada de solo escuchar su voz diciéndome que hacer—

—Mete un dedo mas amor… y penetrate con ganas amor… —comencé a meter mi dedo rápido— se siente bien amor? Te gusta como se siente?

—Aja! Si amor…

—Con tu otra manita acaricia tu clitoris amor, date placer para mi amor… —puse mi mano en mi centro y comencé a acariciarme Sin dejar de introducir mis dedos en mi vagina— introduce mas tus dedos, sientes el fondo?… te sientes llena? Corva tus deditos amor… y tocate mas…

—Ahhh… ahhh….

—Estas tan humeda mi amor… prepárate para llegar a casa amor… sientes que tan humead te pones? Me gusta que seas tan caliente amor…

Jamas habíamos hecho eso, él nunca era tan desinhibido por lo general era yo quien lo empujaba a ser mas descarado, pero esa faceta suya me estaba provocando demasiado, metía mis dedos tan adentro de mi como podía, odiaba que no fueran sus dedos largos los que me estuvieran masturbando, pero amaba escuchar su voz diciéndome cosas tan calientes, pero sobre todo trartame como si fuera yo una zorra…

—… quita tu manita… —poso su mano encima de mi mano que masajeaba mi clitoris y el poso su dedo y comenzó a darme placer— mueve mas tus dedos amor… —hice lo que me dijo y me senti al borde, ya casi me venia— te ves hermosa… me gusta como te ves dándote placer amor… me encanta tu coño…

—ahhhhhh! —me vine tan rico que sino hubiera tenido el cinturón de seguridad me hubiera ido de bruces al tablero— agggggg! —aprete las piernas con fuerza apretando mi mano aprisionada entre mis muslos por mis dedos aun en mi interior….

—Ven aqui…. —senti que desabrocho mi cinturón y jalo mis piernas en dirección hacia él, en que momento se había estacionado?!— Mi turno mi amor…

Se inclino a mi coño y sentí su boca mamarme…

—Ahhhhh!

Sasuke

Succione su zona y lamí cada detalle, estaba tan humera que al chuparla podía escuchar cada sonido de mi boca mamarla con asías, ella gemía con fuerza y yo la aferraba Ami boca, se sujetaba con fuerza entre el tablero y el asiento recargada sobre la puerta de su lado, si bien no era el lugar mas indicado para hacerlo quería jugar en el estacionamiento antes de entrar al departamento… introduje mi lengua y continue lamiéndola, ella apretaba mi cabeza a su coño, le gustaba lo que le hacia, metí mis dedos en ella ya la vez que lamia su clitoris succionando, busque su centro en el fondo buscando su rugosidad encorve mis dedos encontrando su punto g y talle metiendo y sacando mis dedos con rapidez, mis dientes mordisqueaban su centro con suavidad y succionaba ligeramente, senti que sus piernas volvían a apretarse sobre mi cabeza, estaba por correrse de nuevo meta mis dedos con mas rapidez y en los últimos lo introducía con ganas hasta el fondo de ella escuchándola gruñir hasta que se corrió sintiendo como se venia en mi mano, sus piernitas temblaban, me separe de sus piernas aun estando ella perdida en su orgasmo, con sus ojitos perdidos de placer, salí del coche y abrí su puerta sujetándola antes de que cayera al piso estaba completamente ida, la cargue y me sonreía aun agitada y agotada.

Subimos al departamento y la lleve hasta la cama, la recosté y entre en el baño en lo que ella se reponía un poco, me quite le saco y quite mis mancuernillas, me lave las manos y bebí un poco, me lave un poco la cara para despabilar mas, al regresar estaba recostada desnuda en la cama mirando la tv cambiándole al parecer ya estaba mas que despierta…

—Ya estas lista? —me sonrió picara—

—Solo te ayude un poco…me quite el vestido y las pezoneras, bragas ya no traía jajaja se quedaron en el auto jajaja —se reía a risotadas que retumbaban por toda nuestra pieza—

—Supongo que debo ayudarte ahora yo a ti… —me desabotone la camisa y se sentó de mariposa en la cama que sexy se miraba con su espalda rígida y sus pezones paraditos de excitación, mostrándome su coño mas que húmedo y listo para mi, me quite la camisa y baje mis pantalones— necesita mas ayuda sra. Uchia?

—Si… —se relamió sus labios, baje mis boxers y quite mis calcetines, me meti a la cama y aplaste el control, el canal se cambio—

Se escucharon unos gemidos en la tv y Sakura y yo miramos, era el canal de porno, eran horas de madrugada y no era secreto que a esas horas ya pasaban películas para adultos sin solicitud de contraseña, era una chica con un hombre mayor, la joven le decía "papi" Sakura miraba atenta y recordé que cuando ella y yo habíamos comenzado a tener nuestros encuentros ella mencionaba que miraba porno.

—Quieres verla? —me miro y se encogió de hombros—

—Si tú quieres… pero no íbamos a jugar?

—Podemos jugar viendo… ven… —me recosté en la cama y la hice sentarse delante de mi, levante mi erección para que no me aplastara, ya estaba muy sensible de ahí—

—Que hacemos?

—Seguir la película… —miro la película y la chica estaba en la misma posición que nosotros, el hombre la masturbaba y ella se dejaba hacer…deslice mi mano hasta su zona y comencé a tocarla— tu solo has el Roll de la chica…

—Hago lo que ella?

—Si —introduje mis dedos en ella y restregó su culo a mi miembro— si ella se toca, tu te tocas… —abrió mas su piernas para que mi mano entrara mas en ella, metí mis piernas enroscándome en las de ella para abrir mas su compas y tenerla mas abierta para mi— si ella dice papi… tu lo dices…

—Papi?…

—Aja… es como un juego de Roll amor —bese su cuello lamiéndolo hasta su clavícula, masajee uno de sus senos sin dejar de masturbarla— jugaremos a ser algo mas…

—Ok… —en la película la chica se levantaba y se sentaba sobre el hombre y comenzaba a montarlo, ella se levanto y se sentó sobre mi miembro y comienzo a brincar con ganas— Así?

—Si… —miramos la película y la chica le decía al actor algo y Sakura me miro—

—Me gusta cómo me… —se notaba algo tímida ante el juego— me co-coges… pa-pi… —mierda! Lo había hecho jugando para darle placer a ella de ver una porno pero al oírla eso me había excitado tanto! Más de lo que creía. La vi pasar saliva—

—Te gusta?

—… se siente raro decirte papi… —se ruborizo— jajaj pero será divertido…

—Es solo un juego, a mí me gusto que me dijeras eso, a ti?

—Pues me sentí rara… pero me sentí extrañamente bien… jajaja supongo que es interesante

—Quieres seguir? —mire la peli y la chica seguía diciendo cosas mientras el hombre la nalgueaba sin que ella dejara de montarlo— quieres hacerlo?

—Dame duro papi eh sido niña mala… —me sonrió y con eso me dio el placer de darle una tremenda nalgada que hasta grito— Ayyy! Papi no me des tan fuerte! —me sonrió— prometo portarme bien…

—Pues mueve más… —le sonreí miraba como mi verga entraba en ella hundiéndose en su humedad, en su perfecta amalgama de su cuerpo con el mío, apretándome con delicadeza, envolviendo mi verga en su coñito cálido, le di una nalgada mas— así me gusta!

—Me duele el coño papi! La tienes tan grande papito…

—Saku no, no, no… no digas eso… —se detuvo—

—Estuvo mal? Me pase? —me miro nerviosa—

—Noooo! Estuvo perfecto pero si me dices esas cosas me voy a venir amor…. Espera, espera un poco… muévete pero no digas nada espera… hasta que yo te diga…

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, su culo subía y bajaba y mi verga solo sentía como se adentraba y subía por su interior, sus jugos y mi liquido pre-seminal comenzaban a mezclarse lubricandola mas que bien… estaba por venirme.

—Espera… para! —la ayude a quitarse de mí y la tumbe en la cama— abre las piernas…

—Pero ellos no están haciendo eso —miro la tv—

—Olvidate de la porno! Haremos nuestra versión —me metí en ella y comencé a follarla, moví mi cuerpo hundiéndome en ella con fuerza pero controlando el ritmo yo, así si estaba por venirme podía disminuir la velocidad y evitar terminar tan pronto…— sigue diciéndome esas cosas…

—Pero no haremos nuestra versión? —me miraba confundida—

—Si… algo así pero sigues siendo mi niña y yo tu papi… dame ese gusto amor…

—Bueno jajaja —me atrajo a su boca y me beso— follame papito… follame recio, follame rico papi!

Maldita!

Era tan buena… tuve que bajar la intensidad de mis embestidas porque juraba que me vendría con solo escucharla, tome aire y me equilibre del colchón con mis brazos y seguí embistiendola, ella encogió las piernas bien abiertas para mi y me abrazo con sus piernitas de la cintura, empujando con sus piernas mi culo hacia su cuerpo, sali de su cuerpo y entre con fuerza y de golpe hasta el fondo, ella se tenso y gimió fuerte

—Agggg!

Volví a salir despacio y volví a meterme con fuerza hasta el fondo de ella apretando mi pelvis contra la de ella con violencia

—Aggggg! —apretó sus manos en mis hombros sus uñitas se enterraban en mi piel—

Su respiración era mas fuerte y agitada, era estruendosa y sus gemidos retumbaban en mis oídos y en toda la habitación, lamía sus senos como un chiquillo desesperado, ella temblaba por completo, apretando mi cuerpo al suyo.

—Si así papi, dame mas! Papito así me gusta! papiii me gusta cómo me follas!

Mierda!

Sus malditos gemidos y sus gritos me estaban prendiendo mas, y cada segundo me costaba mas no venirme, apreté las sabanas con fuerza, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y apreté los dientes para no venir aun, embestí con fuerza pero de forma lenta para no terminar de inmediato, me controle un poco y volví a lamer sus pechos , metí su pezon rosadito en mi boca tallándolo con mi lengua, lo chupe dandole besos dóciles en todo su seno…

—A tu niña le gusta que la folles papi!

Mierda!

Ya no aguantaba! Me separe de sus pechos, coloque mis manos en el colchón con fuerza y comencé a darle recio, senti como mis embestidas la empujaban en la cama desesperada se agarro de las sabanas apretando con fuerza, le di recio su cuerpo y el mío chocaban con fuerza, nuestras embestidas eran sonoras escuchaba como golpeaba su pelvis con la mía, como mi miembro hacia chasquear nuestros jugos, senti que mi verga se tenso estaba por venirme, sentía que ella por igual, su coño se hinchaba abrazándo mi miembro, apretando aun mas de lo que ya lo apretaba, era como si me avisara que le diera mas recio porque estaba por llegar al climax, amaba saber cuando mi Saku estaba extasiada de placer y estaba por darme todo, la embestiría mas hasta que se corriera…

—Ya casi llego papito! Ahiii ahiiii papi ahiiii! Te amo papi!

Mierda!

Perdí la fuerza y el poco autocontrol me vine y ella no, sentí que me tense y me vacíe en ella desplomándome, me había contenido tanto que cuando me vine sentí que había explotado con todo y mis fuerzas, la mire muy agotado y ella me sonreía muy contenta…

—Llegaste?

—No —me sonrió — pero ahora llego… — quería que la cama me tragara, como diablos me había venido sin hacerla llegar! Me sentía como un chamaco precoz—

Se metió un dedo a la boca y lo lamió lo deslizo hasta su coño se toco y masturbo por unos instantes hasta venirse, la vi doblarse de placer y jadear de extasis, no sabia si disfrutar verla tocarse para acabar o maldecirme por no haberla llevado al orgasmo y dejarla terminar sola, ella se acerco temblorosa y me beso, susurro a mis labios Te amo y con eso me sentí el hombre mas completo si ella lo disfrutaba yo mas. Respirábamos agitados los dos hasta que recobramos la fuerza, se abrazo de mí muy contenta.

—Te gusto? —pregunte nervioso—

—La verdad que sí —se relamía los labios— y a ti?

—También… de hecho demasiado jajaja—jugaba haciendo círculos en mi pecho— te salía muy bien el roll de hija —aun me costaba respirar—

—Bueno ya había visto varios videitos de ese tipo y digamos que recordé muchos diálogos jajajaja

—Buena memoria… espero esa memoria tengas para los exámenes jajaja

—Ey! —me golpeo en el pecho—Jajajaja

—Supongo que podríamos repetirlo otro día? —deseaba que quisiera hacerlo de nuevo—

—Otro día? Y porque no ahorita de nuevo…

—Ahorita? —mi pene estaba aun muerto y mi respiración aun no se me controlaba y ella ya quería otro juego—

—Si ahorita… —se deslizo en la cama hasta mi miembro y se lo metió a la boca— que te parece jugar ahora al paciente y la doctora…?

—Sak… ura… —ya me había despertado las ganas de nuevo mi verga estaba dura y firme en su boca— doctora Haruno… soy todo suyo—sujete sus cabellos con mi mano y la empuje con fuerza para que me mamara mas recio—


	55. Especial

Capitulo Especial

NOTA* Este capitulo esta redactado desde la perspectiva de Itachi e Ino, si no gustan de esta pareja podes pasar de este capitulo que la historia no se ve afectada por lo que ocurre en este especial* 

Como quede con Sakura organizamos una fiesta de disfraces ahora seria por Halloween, en aquella fiesta de disfraces sin querer había logrado que el recordara nuestra noche especial en el hotel, se había puesto un poco nervioso, cuando lo aborde pero cuando lo bese me recordó en seguida, lo lleve hasta el baño de visitas y comenzamos nuestro pequeño encuentro, notaba que estaba un poco a la defensiva no se soltaba pero su cuerpo me pedía a gritos en cada caricia… desde ese día nos enviábamos mensajes primero un tanto inocentes… "como amaneciste?" "tienes mucha tarea?" "que tal el trabajo" "estas pensando en mi?" "que tanto me hechas de menos?" " Me pones hot" "Me encantaría tenerte en mi boca…" hasta unos mas subidos de tono jajaja… un día llego el mensaje que tanto quería "no tendré la ultima junta… quieres ir por un café?" Y luego las palabras indicadas… "mi papa no esta… quieres pasar?" Para terminar cogiendo en el sofá de mi casa… jajaja si así continuo nuestra historia, porque comenzó con una chica ebria y un hombre dopado jajaja pero ahora nos vemos a escondidas porque mi papa no lo entendería y su hijo… ah! Su hijo es el diablo en persona, maldito engendro del demonio lo odio! Nos hemos visto en 3 ocasiones mas desde la boda de Sakura, en una fingí encontrármelos en el parque de diversiones, Itachi me había dicho donde se estarían para alcanzarlos pero el maldito hijo del mal de su hijo no dejo de joder con que yo sobraba y que no debía estar con ellos, me tiro su refresco de forma "accidental" la segunda ocasión fue con ayuda de Sakura, por lo que sabia Itachi y el profe Sasuke tenían mucho trabajo y era el fin de semana de Itachi de tener a su hijo pero con tanto trabajo no podía atenderlo, Sakura se había ofrecido a cuidarlo y obvio yo en un intento de ganarme al chamaco me ofrecí…de haber sabido que el idiota me haría cuanta travesura pudo lo habría encerrado con llave en el baño amarrado con una sabana, me pego un chicle en el cabello! Me senté y el maldito había puesto leche en mía siento… pero el colmo fue el dia que Itachi organizo una comida para los tres, para que el mocoso y yo conviviremos en santa paz… si santa paz nos dimos, terminamos peleando en su casa el mocoso diciéndome buscona y yo llamándolo chango rabioso, Itachi lo llevo a casa de su mama y después regreso por mi, conversamos un poco sobre el mocoso se disculpo por el comportamiento de su hijo y me prometio que haría algo al respecto…

Baje al vestíbulo para revisar las ultimas cosas para la fiesta, habíamos rentado una casa en las afuera de la ciudad, era una casa enorme, Sakura y yo decoramos las sala principal y el vestíbulo, Naruto, Neji, Tenten y Shikamaru se encargaron de ordenar las bebidas y los bocadillos, en la tarde llegaron Itachi, el profe y su primo el sr. Shisui acomodo el sonido y nos aviso que si vendrían sus amigos a la fiesta pero que debíamos poner el alcohol en un punto solo para sus amigos y evitar que los amigos de Sakura y mis lo tocaran… "aburriros" jajaja… después de un rato subimos a las habitaciones para alistarnos era la ventaja de rentar una casa, Sakura y yo nos alistamos juntas y el con su hermano y su primo, Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru en otra y Tenten gano porque obtuvo una habitación para ella sola jajaja.

—Que te pondras cerdito? —Sakura me miraba curiosa—

—Me vestiré de muñeca —me hice dos coletas y me colocaba las zapatillas— y tú?

—De enfermera jajaja y mi amor de doctor jajaja

—Awwww que bonito jajaja Itachi se disfrazara de espantapájaros jaja

—Enserio? Jajaja como desearía que Sasuke fuera mas flexible con estas cosas, pero no le gusta disfrazarse me choca jajaja

—Y cómo van las cosas?

—Pues mejor, la verdad… ya me volví a poner el implante, la chica que me ayuda con las cosas de la casa es super linda, Sasuke llega temprano del trabajo, a veces salimos a cenar y… ahhh! La vida de casada es lo mejor! —se tumbo en la cama y comenzó a gritar de la emoción— hace unas noches lo hicimos super rico! Y desde entonces anda muy animado…

—Cuéntame! —me sente con ella—

—Hace unos días vimos una porno juntos e intentamos copiarla, jugamos a los roles…

—Ahh! Y de qué iba?

—No le digas a nadie… —sonreía ampliamente—

—Promesa de cerdo fiel!

—Jugamos al papa y a la hija… yo le decía papi jajajaja

—Que sucios! Pero que envidia jajaja lo anotare en los pendientes con Itachi jajaaj

—Sii cerdito tienen que hacerlo… no te vas arrepentir, Sasuke lo disfruto mucho, de hecho me dijo que quería repetirlo y desde entonces no paramos jajaja.

—Oye y como vas con lo de Mikoto… —puso su carita triste—

—Sasuke no me deja verla tanto, nos tiene vigiladas jajaja pero Mikoto y yo nos las arreglamos para platicar, me dijo que Sasuke la super regaño por lo del implante jajaja pero ni así quita el dedo del renglón jajaja así que abusada que en cuanto sepa de ti creo que bajara la presión conmigo y comenzara contigo! Jajajaj

—Olvidate! Jajajaj noooo! Toco madera niños no! Con Dai tenemos Itachi y yo…

—Como vas con Dai?

—Chicas! Apresuren ya llegaron unos invitados —escuchamos a Naruto tocar la puerta—

—Ya vamos! —corrimos a alistarnos aun nos faltaban algunas cosas

Itachi

Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, aun no le decía a mis padres que salía con Ino, llevábamos muy poco tiempo saliendo pero nos habíamos entendido de una manera muy especial, profunda y hasta rara era una chica mucho menor que yo pero de cierta forma me entendía y me apoyaba, me sorprendía la manera en la que se habían dado las cosas con ella, yo no era asi, pero quizá meditando las cosas lo entendía quizás fue porque al verlo a él me había causado cierta envidia, de los dos Sasuke era mas rígido a en cuanto las normas, jamas había llevado a una chica a la casa pero verlo con ella, verlo sonreír me alegraba era mi hermanito menor el cual pensábamos que por amargado se quedaría solo, pero es chiquilla lo hacia feliz, verlo sonreír, verlo feliz me alegraba pero de cierta forma le envidiaba eso que tenia con ella, hacia tanto que yo no me sentía como lo veía a él, ver que Sasuke se desvivía por Sakura y ella por el de forma tan completa me hacia anhelar lo que ellos tenia.

Cuando conocí a Ino de inmediato sentí la necesidad de alejarme sabia sus intenciones conmigo, no podía ceder a la calentura de una colegiala de 16 años siendo que yo atravesaba por un divorcio y un juicio de custodia por mi hijo, pero el destino quizo que entre ella y yo surgiera algo a pesar de que no estaba en mis planes ni en mis pensamientos o quizá si, porque en la fiesta no me negué tanto en recordar y continuar con aquello, de apoco Ino y yo ya nos escribimos y nos frecuentábamos, una cosa llevo a la otra y a sus palabras "si ya lo habíamos hecho una vez que mas daba hacerlo una segunda" y esa otra vez se convirtió en otra vez, en otra vez… hasta hacerse en varias veces… pronto pasaba mas tiempo en mi departamento y yo prácticamente corría de la oficina a mi departamento para estar con ella, un día sin darme cuenta ya tenia la misma sonrisa que Sasuke y la misma felicidad… ahora nos veíamos casi a escondidas, mi hermano y mi cuñada lo sabían hasta cierto punto, algunos de sus amigos que me habían visto en algunas ocasiones ir por ella y mis amigos mas cercanos estaban por saberlo, el problema eran mis padres y su padre… y Dai, papa después del disgusto con Sasuke no recibiría bien la noticia, mama si pero no quería que comenzara a atosigar a Ino como en su momento a Izumi y a Sakura aunque ella decía que podía lidiar con mi mama, su padre era otro gran problema… no imaginaba como se pondría conmigo, yo a diferencia de Sasuke era aun mayor, divorciado y con un hijo… y mi hijo que no terminaba de aceptarla, no quería obligar a Dai a que la aceptara como mi pareja, pero tampoco quería dejarla solo por un capricho de mi hijo… termine de ponerme el traje y Sasuke me miraba confundido.

—Que demonios es eso?

—Hombre de paja… o cómo era?

—Espantapajaros iditiota —Shisui salía vestido de vampiro— es Halloween y tu té disfrazas de doctor Sasuke? Que aburrido…

—Soy un Doctor malo —saco una jeringa de juguete de la bolsa de su filipina— jajaja

—Idiota jajaja

—Por cierto la prima Ino y la prima Saku ya me tiene a alguien?

—Shisui Sakura no es una madrota para buscarte novia —Sasuke se acomodo el estetoscopio—

—Ino dijo que invitarían a una amiga pero que tú hagas el resto… como dijo que se llamaba?

—Tenten?

—Si es la castaña… bailo contigo en la boda

—Linda la chica, va hicieron buen trabajo las primas jajaja…

—Por cierto van a venir Hidan, Yahiko y Nagato te recomiendo que te apresures no sea que Hidan te gane jajaja —Sasuke se acomodo la bata—

Shisui salió corriendo para buscar a las chicas Sasuke aun me espero, me acomode el overol y me miraba.

—Que ocurre?

—Ya le dijiste a papa?

—No… —baje la mirada—

—Y a Dai?

—No se como…

—Dai no aceptaba a Sakura —se sentó en la cama— recuerdo que peleaban siempre… creo que si el ve que Ino es importante para ti la aceptara, deja de tratarla como a una amiga o a una amiga de la "tia Sakura" dale su lugar y Dai la aceptará… es un chico inteligente y bueno.

Bajamos a la fiesta Ino me abrazo llevaba un vestido de muñeca y lucia unas coletas se veía muy linda… bueno linda no era la primera palabra que se me venia a la mente con ese vestido tan corto… bailamos y disfrutamos de la noche, sus amigos eran agradables en su mayoría, mis amigos me daban mas pena porque andaban tras sus amigas con total descaro, pero al parecer las amigas de ellas eran mas centradas de lo que pensaba todas ignoraban a Hidan y a Yahiko, Nagato tuvo mas suerte una chica bailaba muy entusiasmada con él, la noche avanzo e Ino me llevo entre besos a la planta alta, me sonreía muy picara…

—Ino… no creo que debamos…

—Ay! Qué más da jajaja… solo será un ratito —intento abrir una puerta pero estaba cerrada, probo con otra e igual— maldición! Que todos quieren coger a la misma hora —probo con otra y la cerro rápido— ups! Ocupada jajaja

Corrimos a unas habitaciones mas hasta el fondo para probar suerte y una de las ultimas estaba abierta, no había nadie nos metimos y me beso con voracidad, se me monto y comencé a mover las capas de su falda, entre telas y crinolinas logre encontrar su boxer, comencé a bajarlo con sus panties, la arroje a la cama y ella estiro sus piernas para que deslizara su ropa interior, zafe sus zapatillas y desabroche mi overol tenia poco tiempo antes de que nos echaran de menos en la fiesta, baje el traje y mi ropa interior, ella abrió sus piernas y me hundí en su humedad, se sentía tan bien, comencé a bombear fuerte, Ino bajo su escote dejando sus enorme senos libres, apretó con fuerza y masajeaba sus senos mientras lamia su dedo anular de forma obcena, me sonreía mientras lo hundía en su boca y se toqueteaba…

—ahhh! ahhhh! ahhhh!

Ino me miro asombrada y yo a ella, eran gemidos que venían de otra habitación, nos sonreímos.

—Eso si que no! Nosotros podemos más! Jajaja —me jalo de la camisa y me tumbo en la cama, se me monto y comenzó a cabalgarme mientras se masturbaba dándose autoplacer en el clitoris— ahhh! ahhh!

La miraba complacido, ella era hermosa, era divertida y juguetona, era como si volviera a tener 17 y fuera un chico inexperto que descubría lo que era el sexo, en que momento había dejado de pensar que el sexo podía ser divertido, que podía ser novedoso… con ella me divertía, disfrutaba, y gozaba cada momento, me montaba muy bien me montaba mas que bien, sentía su estrechez en mi miembro, sus ganas de comerse al mundo, gemía muy alto y lejos de verlo mal, me encantaba verla asi, tan entusiasmada….

—Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhh! —los gemidos en la otra habitación sonaban igual de fuertes—

—No nos van a ganar! —Ino me miro con un rostro de competitividad traviesa— tu puedes hacerlo mejor yo lo se jajajaa

—Ino jajajaja —me beso con voracidad y la apreté a mi cuerpo— quieres ganar?

—Por supuesto! Que nadie diga que mi hombre no me complace! —MI HOMBRE esas palabras me inflaron el pecho como pocas cosas en la vida lo habían hecho, sentía que no podía ser mas afortunado de tener a esa hermosa chica en la cama conmigo reclamándome como suyo, se separo de mi y moví sus caderas con fuerza—

Puse mis manos en sus pechos y comencé a amazarlos, la jale un poco hacia mi, sin que ella dejara de montarme, me lleve su pezon a la boca y lo succione con fuerza, ella dejo de masturbarse y presiono mi cabeza a su cuerpo, presionando mi boca a su pezon aun mas, para que lo mamara mas y con mas ganas, baje una de mis manos su clitoris y la toque, ella gimió mas fuerte y se movió como desesperada sus gemidos eran fuertes, estaba perdida de placer entre sus montadas, mies besos en sus tetas, mi mano dandole placer, la sentía mas estrecha, mas húmeda, sus piernas se apretaron presionando mis costados y la sentí venirse, grito ahogada de placer, mientras yo seguí moviendo mi pelvis contra ella y me vacié en ella… los gritos en la habitación contigua terminaron a la par nuestra… no se quien había ganado pero no me importaba había sido un buen polvo para pasar el rato en la fiesta, la respiración me faltaba, estaba muy agitado y ella se reía a carcajadas por lo que acabábamos de hacer, después de unos minutos, Ino se limpio y me paso un poco de papel y unas toallas húmedas para limpiarme, nos pusimos los disfraces para volver a la fiesta.

Salimos de la habitación y los huéspedes de la habitación contigua salieron…

—Cerdito!

—Frentona!

—Itachi?!

—Sasuke?!

Había tenido una competencia sexual contra mi hermano y mi cuñada… Sasuke no me dirigía la palabra ni yo a él, quizá era la vergüenza de la situación, sin embargo ellas estaban de lo mas divertidas conversando y riéndose, quizá de lo que acababa de pasar se acercaron y Sakura abrazo a mi hermano, Ino solo se reía.

—Que dicen que nos ganaron amor —Sakura se carcajeo y note a mi hermano tenso— jajajaja ni te creas cerdito! Nosotros ganamos!

—Quisieras, ganamos nosotros! Verdad —tomo mi mano sentí que mi cara hervía, me sentía tan caliente de la vergüenza—

—Prueba del desempate? O tienes miedo? —Sakura encaro a Ino

—Va! —Ino apreto mi mano—

Esas dos se echaron a correr y nos jalaban de las manos arrastrándonos por al escaleras, aunque era fácil frenarlas con esos tacones no corrían tan rápido y de una cargada las deteníamos, pero quizá el juego no nos era tan indiferente… Nos encerramos en las habitaciones y vi a Ino quitarse la ropa rápido…

—Esa novata no me va a ganar! Acuéstate!

—No!… —Ino me miro confundida— acuéstate tu, ahora es mi turno, la ves pasada tu lo hiciste y quedamos empatados… jajaja —se empezó a reír y se acostó, me metí a la cama con ella, si íbamos a ganar ahora yo me encargaría de eso, no dejaría que Sasuke me ganara—

—No fue mi culpa el empate!

—Quieres ver? —me hundí en ella y se tenso— sujétate fuerte…

Ino

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de la fiesta y Sakura por fin haría su primera recepción en su departamento como la sra. Uchiha jajaja estaba muy emocionada la frentona por su comida, ella iba a cocinar y se haría cargo de todo como toda una señora de su casa jajaja nos hacia tanta emoción a las dos, se suponía que solo seriamos ella con el profe, Itachi y yo, cuando Itachi llego por mi a casa iba con su mocoso, eso no me agradaba quería un dia feliz con mi amiga y ese baboso seguro lo arruinaría… en el camino el pendejo no dejo de ir jodiendo, no dije nada pero no le dirigí la palabra a Itachi, ese era nuestro dia con Sakura, porque tenia que joderlo con su hijo el grosero!

Llegamos a la casa y Sakura se sorprendió un poco de ver al niño, entre muy emocionada, su departamento era precioso, el profe tenia buen gusto, bueno no por nada se cogió a mi mejor amiga de que le gustaba lo bueno era claro, entre corriendo a su cocina y vi que tenia muchas cosas listas…

—Mira —destapo una cacerola— yo lo hice! Bueno me ayudo Matsuri pero el treinta por ciento lo hice yo! —destapo otra hoya— aquí hice el veinte por ciento! Rebane las verduras jajaja

—Ayyy frentona estoy orgullosa de ti —la abrace—

—Vino Dai… —se pego a mi y me murmuro— pensé que habías dicho que solo ustedes?

—Se suponía… —hice una mueca—

—Ya no importa yo me encargo de tenerlo a raya —me cerro el ojito— animo que es dia de celebrar…

Saludo a Itachi y a Dai, el profe había ido a comprar una botella de vino al parecer, al llegar se sentó con su hermano y con su sobrino mientras yo ayudaba a Sakura, la cena comenzó y el ambiente era bueno aunque notaba al mocoso evitarme, mencionaba a Sakura, a su tío y a su papa pero a mi nada…

—Chicos quisiera decirles algo —Itachi me miro— Ino y yo haremos oficial que estamos saliendo…

Casi escupía el jugo pero me contuve, si habíamos hablado del tema de no estar escondiéndonos pero no de hacerlo oficial.

—… hablaremos con mis papas el siguiente fin de semana y con su padre mañana…

—Ustedes dos… —Dai nos miro mas a mi con su cara de enojado—

—Ella y yo estamos saliendo Dai, y me gustaría que la trataras bien y la respetaras por que ella me hace feliz y si te das la oportunidad de conocerla veras que es una buena chica, es amiga de la tía Sakura —Sakura le sonrió— es amiga del tío Sasuke… ella es buena.

—Pero mama…

—Izumi siempre será tu mama y yo siempre seré tu papa… Ino —me miro— será tu amiga si tu quieres —me miro enojado el mocoso—

—Pues ya que… —siguió comiendo—

Itachi cumplió con su promesa, mi papa lo corrió de la casa pero semanas mas adelante lo dejo volver a intentar convencerlo, al final papa accedió a que Itachi y yo nos conociéramos y que principalmente yo viera que el era un hombre divorciado con un hijo y que no seria sencillo salir con alguien en su situación… pobre de mi papa, si supiera hasta que punto nos conocíamos él y yo…jajaja, sus papas fueron algo mas complicado… él hablo con sus papas y su padre al parecer se enojo mucho, su madre no se como consiguió mi numero un dia después de haber hablado con su hijo ya me estaba invitando un café… con Mikoto me llevo muy bien es una buena mujer, su esposo aun se niega a aceptar lo que tenemos pero Mikoto prometio abogar por nosotros… ahora voy al parque a caminar con Itachi y su hijo, hoy es el fin de semana de pasarlo con Dai, en la noche lo llevaremos a casa de su mama y nos iremos a su departamento los dos solos…

—Dai quieres un helado?

—Si de chocolate papa

—Ino?

—De fresa —Veo a Itachi irse por los helados, me quedo con el mocoso del demonio—

Ni el baboso ni yo hablamos, noto que Itachi sigue en los helados, espero que pronto vayamos a dejar al mocosito a casa de su mama…

—Quieres? —saco mis chicles y le ofrezco—

—Bueno, —se me queda viendo— quieres? —saca sus gomitas y me ofrece—

—Bueno… —tomo una color verde— no, las verdes no me gustan, se me hacen muy acidas iug!

—Enserio? A mi tampoco me gustan las verdes, me gustan mas las rojas saben mas dulces…

—A mí igual!

—A papa también! —Dai me sonríe—

—Siempre que compro gomitas las separo y se las doy a mi papa, a él si le gustan y se las come jajaja

—Yo también —se acomoda y se sienta mirándome— se las doy a mama ella se las come por mi jajaja… no eres tan molesta… quieres otra? —me ofrece sus gomitas—

—Si Dai… —le sonrió—

—Me alegra que se lleven mejor… —Itachi nos sonríe— Cómo se han portado bien vamos al cine!

—Eh! —Dai se levanta corriendo y se va al coche—

—Vamos? —me da el brazo Itachi—

—Te puedo meter mano en el cine —Itachi me mira nervioso— estará la luz apagada y mis manos son traviesas jajaja…

—Ino… va Dai con nosotros…

—Te va a gustar…. Jajajaja y ni lo notara jajaja

—Ino… —lo vi relamerse los labios— se cuidadosa, ok?

—Ven Ino! —Dai corría hacia mi— tu te sientas conmigo —Mire a Itachi y se empezó a reír—

—Pero… pero… yo mejor me siento con tu papa…

—No, te sentaras conmigo —Dai me sonreía—

—Me alegra que se lleven bien jajaja

Y si mejor otra vez me odiaba? Así yo me sentaba con su papa y no con él jajajaja ese día lo pasamos bien con Dai, al parecer me empezaba a aceptar y esa noche note que a Itachi le alegro que su hijo me aceptara porque le hecho mas ganas…


	56. Chapter 54

**Capitulo 54 VACACIONES**

Habían pasado ya algunos meses y Sakura estaba por salir de vacaciones de la esucela, la empresa entraba en una temporada baja por las festividades de fin de año, mi vida mejor no podía estar, Sakura y yo estábamos muy bien en cuanto nuestro matrimonio y nuestra vida marital, mama había entendido un poco que no debía meterse en mi matrimonio y no tenia que andar "aconsejando" a mi mujer, aunque a decir verdad no estaba del todo seguro que su abstinencia de visitas a nuestro departamento se debiera a que ella lo había entendido, por lo que sabia ahora acosaba a Yamanaka… pero bueno ahí yo no intervenía ahí tenia que poner sus limites mi hermano.

—Sr. Uchiha —Hashimoto entro en mi oficina—

—Que ocurre?

—Me pregunta su hermano si asistirá al congreso de esta mañana?

—El no irá?

—Konan me dijo que tiene un evento programado y por eso quiere saber, al parecer debe asistir alguien en representación de la empresa.

—Dile que iré yo… —revise mi móvil y antes de que saliera la llame— Hashimoto… Ya compro los boletos que le solicite?

—Si señor —sonrió y salió de mi oficina—

Sali de mi oficina para asistir al congreso esperaba que no tardara tanto debía verme con Sakura a las 4 para ir a comprar los regalos de navidad, teníamos un listado enorme, entre mis padres, mi hermano, Dai, su mama, mi sobrino y demás presentes debíamos hacer las compras de fin de año.

Llegue y la vi sentada en la plaza comercial esperándome, estaba muy abrigada Sakura no era buena con el frío era muy friolenta, tenia su naricita roja de frio, la abrace y se arremolino en mi pecho buscando calor.

—Que bueno que llegas amor —me beso— ya tengo algunas cosas pensadas y tú?

—Eh… quizá algo en mente pero dime tu que has pensado…

Caminamos por el centro comercial, algunas tiendas estaban llenas no era aun la fecha mas concurrida pero ya no tardaba en nada el dia de navidad y muchas cosas comenzaban a agotarse, me decía que habia pensado para su madre, para Yamanaka, para mi mama y hasta para Izumi, dividimos la tarea yo compraría los obsequios para mi papa, mi hermano y Dai y ella el de las mujeres de la familia…

—Que más falta? —estaba un poco cansado de andar de tienda en tienda—

—Los regalos del intercambio —me sonrió—

—Bueno vamos a comprarlos —la tome de la mano pero se soltó—

—No! Cómo vamos a ir juntos?! Te darás cuenta quien me toco —me miro con el ceño fruncido—

—Que tiene de malo? A mí me toco… —cerro los ojos, se tapo los oídos y comenzó a cantar, espere que se callara y me mirara— y a ti?

—No te dire!… es seria trampa

—Pero no se que regalarle a quien me toco… —me miro confundida—

—Te toco mujer —sentí— mmm si te toco mi mama regalarle una botella de Saque de arroz etiqueta verde esa le gustan mucho, si te toco Ino mmm regálale una tarjeta de regalo de alguna tienda de ropa, si te toco tu mama… bueno tu la conoces mejor jajaja

—Bueno…

—Nos vemos aquí en 30 minutos para irnos a casa —me beso y se fue a comprar su regalo para quien le haya tocado—

Entre caminar y comprar terminamos cansados al volver a casa, pero al menos ya teníamos los obsequios para la cena de navidad, que mama habia organizado y quería a toda la familia reunida y por toda, era toda… no se como se pondría eso con Yamanaka y su padre que también estaba invitado.

Sakura

La cena de navidad llego y mi amor y yo bajábamos los regalos del coche, mi mama ya había llegado, igual la cerda con su papa, colocamos los regalos bajo el árbol con sus nombres en ellos, colocamos los de intercambio en la sala y nos reunimos con ellos, la cerda jugaba con Dai en la sala me alegraba verla ya bien con el mocosito, salude a mi mama y al sr. Fugaku se le notaba aun un poco tenso con Ino pero ya la aceptaba, salude a Inoichi que estaba un poco incomodo pero al verme se relajo, creo ver a personas conocidas le hacia mejor para afrontar la situación, cenamos todos muy divertidos, Dai no dejaba de contarnos que se iría de vacaciones a Canada con su mama a visitar a sus abuelos y eso le emocionaba, Mikoto nos anuncio que se iría de crucero con Fugaku en estas vacaciones de fin de año al caribe a celebrar sus bodas de piedra no entendía eso muy bien pero si ella era feliz con el sr. Fugaku lo celebraríamos con ella y brindamos, mi amor e Itachi nos sentenciaron a la cerda y a mi entre lineas, al parecer no tendrían las dos semanas de vacaciones que la cerda y yo teníamos por parte de la escuela, sino solo una, la empresa tenia muchos pedidos y debían aprovechar que era un año con altas ventas, peor la noticia que mas nos impacto sin duda fue la que nos dio mi mama o mas bien Inoichi y mi mama… esos dos estaban saliendo? En qué momento? Nada más me salí de la casa y mama se había puesto de novia? O qué había pasado ahí?

—Ahhh! Cada vez somo mas hermanas frentona! —la cerda me abrazo—

—Eh… si… tu lo sabias? —la mire—

—No jajaja pero no te parece super? —mire a mi mama y a Inoichi—

Desde que tenia uso de razón mama siempre habia estado sola por dedicarse a su trabajo y a mi, pensar que ella viviera sola ahora que yo no estaba me ocasionaba un poco de tristeza, ahora estaba mas risueña y ese brillo en sus ojos que se asomaba cada que ellos dos se miraban me daba felicidad.

—Me parece lo mejor del mundo cerdito! —nos abrazamos y brindamos con los nuevos novios—

La cena termino y pasamos a la sala para entregar los regalos del árbol, Dai fue el mas feliz porque recibió regalos de todos y en su mayoría eran juguetes, a Sasuke a mi nos dieron cosas de "matrimonio" ya me sentía una señora a mis 16 años jaja entre toallas de baño, cosas de cocina y batas de baño mi amor y yo nos divertimos en abrir nuestros regalos, el intercambio llego y mama fue la primera en darle su regalo a Itachi, le dio unos gemelos para sus camisas mama siempre tan formal jajaja, la cerdo le toco darle regalo al sr. Fugaku más atinado no pudo ser el intercambio, le regalo una caja de puros el sr. Fugaku se puso feliz la cerdito comenzaba con pie derecho a fraternizar con su futuro suegro, el sr. Inoichi le dio regalo a mi amor le obsequio un set de tres corbatas de dolor azul marino, azul rey y azul con rojo y dorado sin duda mama debió haber influido en él. Itachi le dio por regalo a su mama un vestido muy veraniego al parecer el había buscado el crucero para sus papas y aprovecho para saber que darles de regalo, mi regalo fue para Dai, le di un juego espadas que encendían para su consola de videojuegos me abrazo emocionado, entregamos los demás regalos por fin me toco recibir mi regalo me lo dio mi amor, me emocione de que el me lo diera, se levanto y me dio un sobre, lo abrí y eran dos boletos de avión, el corazón se me acelero, una segunda luna de miel para él y para mi en menos de medio año de casados quería comermelo a besos pero debía ser decorosa delante de todos…

—Espero disfrutes tu regalo amor —me sonrió— saldrán mañana…

Saldrán? qué? Mire los boletos y uno estaba a mi nombre y el otro a nombre de Ino, de Ino?!

—Me ire con Ino?

—Yo? —la cerdo me miro confundida—

—Solo será la semana que estaremos ocupados en el trabajo, para que no estes encerrada en casa, claro si Inoichi esta de acuerdo… —miramos a Inoichi—

—Pero a dónde irán?

—Solo serán 5 dias a Nara irán a las aguas termales y pasaran los días en una cabaña en el bosque para relajarse de la escuela, ya que mi mama se va de viaje —miro a mi mama— habia hablado con Tsunade pero me dice que ella no puede acompañarles por su trabajo así que organice con mi asistente que ella les acompañe para supervisar el viaje

—Anda papa di que si! —la cerdo abrazo a su papa— solo serán 5 días con Saku ya si tu te vas a dar la vuelta con Tsuande jajaja

Mama se sonrojo y la abrace fuerte.

—Nos llevara Hashimoto, es una chica muy responsable y nosotras nos portaremos bien Inoichi te lo prometo! Mama ayudarme a convencerlo —mama se puso mas nerviosa y solo rodó ojos—

—Bueno… váyanse de viaje pero se portan bien niñas

La cena termino y nos fuimos a casa con nuestros regalos, los días avanzaron Mikoto y Fugaku se fueron a Costa Rica para tomar su crucero por el caribe, Dai se habia ido con su mama a Canada, La cerdo y yo nos fuimos a Nara con Hashimoto y mi amor se había quedado en Tokio con su hermano en la empresa, mama me enviaba mensajes de que estaba en el trabajo o en casa, en una ocasión hicimos una video llamada con ella e Inoichi, estaban cenando en un restaurante en el centro y la cerda y you estábamos por bajar a cenar al pueblo, la cabaña que habia rentado mi amor estaba muy linda pero muy lejos del pueblo en medio de la nada y no habia mucho que hacer no se porque se le habia ocurrido ese regalo, si el estuviera seria diferente pero con la cerda si bien me la pasaba bien pues nos aburríamos un poquito las tres ahí metidas…

Sasuke

Bajamos del coche y lo estacionamos en la entrada Itachi caminaba conmigo revisando su móvil, Dai no dejaba de enviarle fotos de su visita a una reserva forestal, llegue a la recepción y di mis datos para que nos atendieran…

—Sr. Uchiha… Sauske?

—Si soy yo

—Tengo ya la ocupación y la otra disponible que me pidió con las cosas que solicito, sobre el sr. Uchiha Itachi?

—Si —levanto la mirada del móvil—soy yo…

—Tengo todo listo, quieren que les lleve ahora?

—Por favor…

Nos guió hasta llegar y dejar las cosas que cargábamos, salimos y fuimos a donde debían estar ellas, las cortinas estaban alzadas y notamos sus cosas regadas, Sakura brinco de la cama cuando me vio por la ventana, corrió a abrir la puerta de la cabaña y me beso, cuando por fin me soltó, note que Hashimoto me sonreía algo apenada por la situación, mire a Yamanaka abrazada de mi hermano y Sakura montada encima mío besándome aun. Hashimoto salió de la cabaña para regresar a Tokio una vez que llegamos nosotros, mi hermano se quedo en la cabaña y salí con Sakura a la otra que habíamos reservado

—No sabia que vendrías amor? Dijiste que regresaríamos a Tokio hasta mañana y nos irías a recoger? —caminamos por el bosque—

—Bueno… es que si decíamos que las alcanzaríamos no se si Inoichi aceptaría que Ino viniera… —me abrazo sonriente— nosotros ya no tenemos ese problema pero Itachi si…

—Y lo ayudaste? ahhh! Qué emoción! jajaja

—Bueno es mi hermano… y digamos que se lo que se siente tener que pedir ayuda para tener encuentros jajaja —la verdad es que le había negociado una semana de vacaciones para el siguiente año, ya me había acabado mis vacaciones en la luna de miel y necesitaba negociar con Itachi—

—Nos regresaremos mañana?

—No… nos regresaremos hasta el domingo le dirás a tu mama y a Inoichi que me pidieron extender la estancia porque les gusto el lugar y yo dije que si jajaja

—Te amo! —brinco hacia mi y me beso— te amo mucho! Gracia por ayudar a mi amiga con tu hermano amor

—Espera a que lleguemos a nuestra cabaña y me agradeces bien… —le sonreí y se bajo de mi—

—Se nota que eres experto en economía!

—Soy un negociador nato amor… jajaja

Se echo a correr por el sendero y trate de alcanzarla.

—Me quitaría la ropa para llegar a la cabaña desnuda pero hace mucho frio amor!

Solté a reír mientras la veía correr temblando de frio.

Sakura

Estábamos en la cama, la chimenea estaba encendida para darnos calor y yo buscaba pegar mas mi cuerpo al de él para darme mas calor aun cuando estábamos bañados en sudor por la faena que habíamos tenido después de una semana separados, aun respiraba agitada sobre su pecho desnudo y mi piel estaba erizada por el orgasmo que había tenido, acariciaba mi cabello de forma débil aun estaba agotado por nuestro encuentro, cuando habia recuperado la respiración beso mi cabeza y se estiro para alcanzar sus pantalones, saco una cajita y me la acerco.

—Que es?

—Tu regalo de navidad —tome la cajita— el viaje fue algo que Itachi y yo planeamos… no fue tu regalo… Abrelo

Abrí al cajita y dentro estaba una cadena con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo y en el anverso tenia nuestras iniciales SS, me beso y me coloco el dije.

—Es muy bonito — me sonreía— Gracias amor…

—Levantate quiero verte con el dije puesto —me senté en sobre él a horcajadas— se te ve hermoso amor —acaricio mis pechos—

—Ya termino de admirar su regalo? —me miro divertido— porque tengo frio!

Me jalo de los brazos y me abrazo con fuerza tapándome con las cobijas.

—Amor…

—Eh? —Me beso en la frente— que ocurre amor?

—Nada… mejor te lo digo mañana mi amor —me abrace de él bese su torso por hoy lo dejaría dormir tranquilo, mañana le soltaría la bomba—

Sasuke

A la mañana siguiente Itachi me envío un mensaje para saber si bajaríamos al pueblo con ellos pero quería quedarme con ella en la cama mas tiempo y estar solos, le respondí el mensaje que continuarán sin nosotros, Sakura se levanto al baño y se encerró un buen rato después salió y se volvió a meter en la cama, yo preparaba un poco de cafe y calentaba un poco de la comida que había en la nevera, me acerque para desayunar en la cama, se estiro aun sobre el colchón y comimos tranquilos.

—Que tal dormiste?

—Bien —aun tenia su carita adormilada— muy bien y tú?

—Igual de bien que tú —la bese y quite un rastro de chocolate en sus labios— por cierto anoche me querías decir algo amor… —morí mi pan— que era?

—Ah? —se quedo pensativa— ya me acorde —mordió su pan— desde hace días me ha estado doliendo la cabeza y me duelen mucho los pechos y tenia mis dudas sobre qué podría ser… —bebió su café— así que fui con la cerdito comprar una prueba de embarazo…

Me quede paralizado y ella siguió hablando sin dejar de comer, estaba tan tranquila que me relaje, seguro era otra cosa y esa prueba dio negativo.

—… y pues dio positivo, té la mostraría pero la tire en la basura creo que debe estar en la otra cabaña, quieres que vaya por ella?…

Me quede ido… estaba embarazada? Pero tenia esa cosa?!

—… amor? Amor?… me estas escuchando?

—No tenias el implante y esa cosa… no era eficaz?

—Bueno busque en internet y le llame a Mei para preguntarle y me dijo que algunos en muy pocos casos como del 0.7 por ciento llegan a presentar defecto y puedes quedar embarazada a pesar de tenerlo, y pues creo que pertenecemos a ese 0.7 por ciento —mordió su pan— quiero mas café… me sirves amor?…

Como podía estar tan tranquila? Como podía estar comiendo? Tome la cafetera por inercia y le serví ella seguía comiendo.

—… la prueba dice que tengo un mes y medio —mordió su panque y me miro atenta— crees que sea niño o niña? —toco su vientre sonriente—

No podía asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo, ella estaba tan serena.

—Por eso te ves más ancha?

—Que?! —se levanto de la cama y corrió al a espejo y se levanto mi camisa estaba desnuda bajo esa pijama improvisada— estoy gorda?!

—No… no… dije eso… —me talle el rostro— estas… estas em…?

—Si… —me miro y sonrió— amor… jajajaja —comenzó a reírse sin parar— Feliz de los inocentes! Jajajaja

—Que?! Ven aquí —me levante furioso de la cama y corrió por la cabañita muerta de la risa— espera que te atrape! Muy chistosa jovencita!

—Jajaja… amor era una bromita… amor… No! No! No!


	57. Chapter 55

**Capitulo 55 Desiciones**

Las vacaciones terminaron y el año comenzó, el tiempo se paso rápido, entre contratos, proyectos, convenciones, conferencias; Sakura con sus partidos, sus eventos y clases hasta que finalizo el ciclo escolar… fue asi como tuvimos nuestro primer aniversario de Bodas según mi madre eran las bodas de papel ocurrencias de mi madre que Sakura le seguía y al parecer le divertían, lo festejamos yendo a la cabaña a donde tuvimos nuestra primera escapada, no pudimos festejar como hubiera deseado por motivos de trabajo pero pudimos pasar por lo menos el fin de semana juntos, a los pocos meses su mama se caso en una recepción intima con el padre de Yamanaka, solo asistimos nosotros, su familia del norte, la familia de Inoichi, algunas amistades cercanas, la ceremonia fue solo la boda civil en su casa, Sakura estaba muy feliz por su madre y por ser ahora "hermana" de Yamanaka, mi hermano estuvo presente ya como pareja oficial de ella.

—Mama tienes que arrojar el ramo!

—Esta bien… coloquense en el jardín —todas corrieron al jardín, Sakura me abrazaba ya que ella ya era casada y no necesitaba pasar por ello no se acerco al tumulto— a la de 1… a la de 2…. Y a la de 3!

—Ahhh! Mama era mas a la derecha! —Sakura grito al ver que Yamanaka no había cogido el ramo, corrió a ver a su amiga y yo miré a mi hermano—

—Cerca… —le sonreí— nervioso?

—No me molestaría casarme, pero creo que aun no es tiempo —me sonrió— es aun muy inmadura y lejos de hacernos bien nos haría mucho mal precipitar las cosas…

—Auch…

—No lo dije por ti, jajaja Ino no es Sakura, Sakura es más centrada que Ino el matrimonio la ha centrado mas, Ino es diferente con ella debo llevar las cosas con cautela y no presionarla, Ino es mas del tipo libre…

—Sin duda —bebí mi copa—

Sakura ingreso a su segundo año en la preparatoria no pude asistir a sus partidos por trabajo o por cansancio pero siempre me hacia la rutina en casa para que viera sus coreografías, mis papas festejaron un año más de bodas con una reunión en casa. Fin de año llego de nuevo y la fiesta de fin de año se repitió en casa de mis padres como si fuera ya una tradición pasar vísperas con mi familiar que bueno ya éramos una sola familia, mi suegra se había casado con el papa de la novia de mi hermano y pasarlo juntos ya no era complicado, mama quería una celebración de fin de año pero todos nos negamos, teníamos propios planes, yo con mi esposa quería pasarlo a solas en la playa, Inoichi saldría de viaje con Tsuande e Ino, Yamanaka no estaba muy feliz por al decisión de su padre pero no pudo reprochar mucho. Era el primer año que Dai no pasaba esas fiestas con nosotros, Itachi habia cedido su custodia a Izumi, al parecer habia considerado que ese eterno pleito legal no le hacia bien a su hijo y lo mejor era ceder, seria para Dai un crecimiento cultural vivir en otro país y aprender otro idioma, Itachi viajo a Canada para estar con su hijo ya que todos tenían planes mama se fue de viaje de nueva cuenta con mi papa.

—Extraño a Dai jaja es raro que lo diga, no?

—Umm no, creo que es normal, se hicieron muy amigos ustedes dos —la abrace—

—Cuando vendrá?

—Itachi dijo que en las vacaciones de verano, en primavera ira con Ino a verlo.

—Me alegra que se lleven bien

—Me alegra ver a mi hermano feliz —le besa la cabeza—

Poco a poco Sakura se habia adaptado mas que bien a nuestra vida en pareja, ahora ella era la ordenada, la casa siempre estaba en orden y en su lugar, la comida aun no era su fuerte y siempre que estaba en casa yo me hacia cargo de ello, nos organizábamos mejor para planear las vacaciones y nuestras salidas que coincidieran con mis tiempos y sus días que no tenia practicas o juegos. Sakura salió de su segundo año en la preparatoria y pronto festejamos nuestro segundo aniversario según mi madre el aniversario de algodón… festejamos nuestra luna de miel en Disney un sueño que ella tenia y no pude negarme, a nuestro regreso ella se inscribió en su ultimo año de la preparatoria para ella era crucial debía presentar el examen par a la universidad al finalizar el curso, debía tener buenas notas para poder aspirar a ser doctora como su madre, se inscribió en un curso después de clases para tener mas bases para el examen.

La empresa abriría una cede en Londres y alguien debía dirigirla, al ser yo el vicepresidente debía hacerme cargo de que la empresa emprendiera y pudiera ser estable… lo hablamos durante varias noches, Sakura al principio no estaba muy feliz con la noticia ella se quedaría en Tokio y yo debía mudarme por al menos 6 meses sino es que mas, al final lo tomamos como un receso en nuestra vida de pareja, ella podría enfocarse en sus estudios para ingresar a la universidad y yo estar al frente de la empresa, si bien habíamos quedado en llamarnos diario y contarnos nuestro dia a dia, las cosas no funcionaron tan bien como esperábamos, al principio era un caos encontrar un horario que nos funcionaran a los dos, las diferencias de horarios no ayudaban, el cansancio en ambos menos, los meses se fueron rápido y los seis meses que yo debería haber estado se habían vuelto ya en 7 meses, Sakura estaba por graduarse de la preparatoria y yo estaba en Londres aun, no quería perderme ese momento en su vida pero las negociaciones con algunas empresas me lo dificultaba, ademas de que el ciclo escolar en Japón era muy diferente al de occidente y las fechas vacacionales no eran similares, si queríamos que la empresa despuntara y no cayera el trabajo que llevaba debía quedarme…

No fui a su graduación pero me contó todo, me envío fotos y mi familia la acompaño en ese momento Yamanaka también se habia graduado, y me enviaron videos de la ceremonia donde las dos recibían sus reconocimientos, Sakura se habia dejado el cabello mas largo le llegaba casi a la cintura y se veía muy hermosa, en días próximos presento el examen para admisión a la universidad, una noche antes de su examen conversamos ella estaba muy nerviosa peor sabia que podría lograrlo, se quedo dormida mientras conversábamos.

—Fue muy bonito amor, luego Naruto subió por sus papeles y se tropezó con su toga, trastabillo por todo el escenario hasta caer jajaja todos nos reímos, creo que Neji lo filmo, se lo pediré y te lo enviare

—Me alegra que te lo hayas pasado bien amor, y sobre el examen ya estas lista?

—Ahhh! Tengo muchos nervios amor, no se como lo haré, temario la novia de Shikamaru nos contó que ella cuando hizo el examen el año pasado eran mas de 500 preguntas para resolver en 5 horas!

—Podrás hacerlo amor… eres muy inteligente…

—Eso lo dices porque me quieres jajaja

—Fui tu profesor… jajaja y califique tus exámenes recuerdas que fuiste la mejor en Biología en la olimpiada?

—Tanta fe me tienes?

—Mucha… —la vi bostezar— ya duérmete mañana debes estar descansada

—No me cuelgues… yo… te extraño mucho —el corazón se me encogió—

—Me quedare hasta que te duermas… —cerro sus ojos y después de unos minutos la escuche respirar muy relajada—

Ella viajo a Londres para pasar nuestro tercer aniversario juntos y de paso quedarse unas semanas conmigo, quedo encantada con la vida en Londres, fuimos al teatro, al ballet, a conciertos, a varios restaurantes cuando salía de la oficina, trataba de compensarla por todos esos meses ausente y no haber estado con ella en momentos para ella importantes, me contó de viva voz su experiencia con sus compañeros, los nervios del examen, salimos a cenar la noche en la que saldrían los resultados de los exámenes mientras que en Londres eran las 11 de la noche en Tokio eran las 8 de la mañana, reviso la pagina mientras cenábamos cada 5 minutos hasta que los resultados se abrieron, pego un grito enorme cuando vio que había pasado el examen, me sentí muy orgullosa de ella.

Los últimos dias que estuvo conmigo me acompaño a una cena con los directivos de una universidad, la empresa se encargaría de implementar un sistema de circuito cerrado de seguridad sobre todo el campus, la presente como mi esposa y converso animadamente, el rector le hizo la invitación de que presentara el examen para ser admitida en la escuela de medicina de ese país, Sakura no sabia si aceptar o no, tenia nervios, si bien sabia algo de ingles no se sentía cómoda presentar un examen completamente en un idioma que no era de su dominio.

Al final se decidido por presentarlo "Total no es como si me fuera a mudar para acá" esas fueron sus palabras y presento el examen… al otro dia solo a Tokio y yo con la promesa de volver en un mes…

—En un mes volveré a Tokio y ya estaremos juntos amor

—Me lo prometes?

—Te prometo dar todo de mi para que ya estemos juntos…

—Te amo —me dio un beso en los labios y se fue—

El sacrificio de estar separados rendiría frutos, si hacia eso era por el patrimonio familiar y por estar bien con ella, por nuestra familia, si un día teníamos hijos quería que ellos tuvieran un patrimonio y una vida estable.

Sakura

Había sido un año pesado el que vivimos separados él e Londres y yo en Japón al inicio lo extrañaba mucho y aunque no se lo decía para no hacerlo sentir mal lloraba por las noches deseando que ya volviera, me abrazaba de su almohada deseando que fuera él. Salía de la escuela corriendo a los cursos y cuando salía de los cursos llegaba al departamento para hacer mis deberes, así se fue el tiempo y los seis meses que el habia dicho que serian se habían vuelto 7, un día de los pocos que podíamos hacer videollamada me dio la noticia de que no estaría en mi graduación me dolió que no estuviera ese dia pero trataba de ser comprensiva con él y entender el trabajo que hacia, veía que la empresa pasaba por momentos cruciales porque hasta la cerda notaba que Itachi estaba estresado por momentos y pasaban semanas sin verse, con videollamadas, fotos y videos pudimos compartir el momento de mi graduación, celebramos nuestro aniversario porque viaje a Londres, la vida que tenia allá era muy diferente a la de aquí, era un ambiente muy diferente, mas bohemio, mas relajado y sofisticado, me había gustado mucho la vida en ese lugar, él conocía muy bien la zona ahí habia estudiado la universidad y habia vivido mucho tiempo en esa ciudad y lo veía le gustaba vivir en ese lugar.

—Es muy bonito —

—Es un lugar agradable sin duda, tengo boletos para ir al ballet esta noche me lo recomendó un cliente, quieres ir?

—Si! Es como la obra que vimos la otra vez?

—Es parecida, esta se llama Giselle es una historia algo entretenida te gustara

—Te gusta el ballet?

—Cuando empece a vivir aquí el idioma se me complicaba un poco, mas el hablarlo y para aprender iba mucho al cine, al teatro y al ballet para educar mi oido y agarre gusto por asistir

—Ibas solo?

—Siempre… no se me daba mucho el idioma menos socializar jajaja

Habia vuelto a Tokio después de esas semanas con él, me inscribí en la universidad y compre mis materiales que debía tener para el inicio escolar, la cerda se habia estado quedando conmigo por días cuando estaba viviendo sola, pero ahora que ella entraría a la carrera de Biología y nuestras escuelas estaban muy lejos la una de la otra, eso se volvía imposible, ademas de que la cerda ya era mayor de edad y ahora pasar las noches con Itachi ya no era complicado esos tórtolos y entendía su situación jajaja no vivan juntos aun pero de vez en cuando pasaban días juntos y si al cerda era feliz yo lo era con ella.

Pronto el mes en que mi amor dijo que volvería se volvieron dos y luego tres… hasta que se hicieron seislargos meses, el semestre habia terminado y mi amor no tenia fecha para volver, eran las vacaciones de fin de año y como aun no empezaban las guardias de los estudiantes pude ir a Londres a pasar navidad con Sasuke.

Cenábamos en un restaurante muy lindo, no me podía quejar cada que lo visitaba el siempre se portaba muy lindo y me mimaba me compraba todo lo que queria, me llevaba a los lugares que quería y me daba todo a manos llenas…

—Sakura…

—Si —tome mi chocolate para calentarme las manos hacia mucho frio— que ocurre amor?

—Eh estado pensando… hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados… creo que deberíamos, deberíamos hacer algunos cambios…

—Cambios?

—Se que soy egoísta de pedirte esto… pero porque no pides tu intercambio aqui? Me comentaba el rector de la universidad de medicina que pasaste el examen que presentaste aquí… y el cambio seria valido, la universidad de Tokio tiene un programa de intercambio con la universidad de Londres, podrían revalidarte las materias ya cursadas… el me dijo que no seria problema en ayudarte con agilizar el tramite…

—No… —no deje que terminara— no sé… mi ingles no es muy bueno y no sé si podría adaptarme —lo mire— no planeas volver a Tokio pronto? Habías dicho que volverías…

—No creo Sakura, la empresa si bien ya esta estable aqui hay mucha competencia, irme seria tirar el trabajo de meses amor, en Asia la empresa ya es fuerte pero aqui es otro mercado y el año que llevo aqui nos ha abierto muchas puertas pero aun somos desconocidos en el mercado.

Tenia que irme a Tokio en unos días y saber que ahora no tenia ni siquiera un estimado de tiempo para volver a estar juntos me dolía, mire la calle era una ciudad hermosa, pero alejarme de mi mama, de la cerda, de Mikoto, mis amigos, de mi vida como la conocía y me sentía segura e irme a un nuevo lugar donde apenas y podía comunicarme me daba mucho miedo, mas bien terror…

—Sasuke! Sasuke! —levante la mirada y una mujer pelirroja se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla— con razón no me abriste, estuve tocando en tu apartamento como 20 minutos jajaja —levanto una botella— traje una botella para tomarnos una copa cariño…

Cariño?!

—Karin —le sonrió— mi esposa Sakura —la mujer me miro y la reconocí era esa mujer que lo había besado cuando estaba dormido después de que la cubeta de pintura lo noqueara en la escuela… maldita!— Sakura ella es mi amiga Karin.

—Ah… no la habia visto, desde lejos solo te vi a ti jajaja… hola Sakura un placer conocerte, lamento no haber asistido a la boda pero le dije a Sasuke que tuve mucho trabajo en esas fechas…

—Lastima que no asististe Karin, fue una ceremonia muy bonita, cierto amor? —tome su mano—

—Si —me sonrió—

—Interrumpo? —se sentó la muy ladina! Nos recorrimos en nuestra mesa para DOS!—

—No para nada —mire a Sasuke furiosa, como la dejaba sentarse a la mesa con nosotros hacia 20 minutos hablábamos de nuestro futuro como pareja y ahora no era importante?— acompañamos a cenar Karin, mesero la carta por favor…

—Y que tal te la estas pasando aqui Sakura —la mujer me sonrió muy entusiasmada—

—Muy bien, mi esposo y yo disfrutamos de nuestra compañía y tratamos de recuperar el tiempo que no estamos juntos en las noches —Sasuke comenzó a atragantarse—

—Oh… —la mujer se puso algo tensa, su sonrisa ya no era tan amplia— y cuando te vas? —menuda zorra!—

—Sasuke no te ha comentado? —lo mire— parecen muy amigos… mi esposo y yo hablamos de mis tramites para venirme a vivir a Londres, fui aceptada en la facultad de medicina y ahora viviré con mi esposo aquí… —me acerque a Sasuke y lo bese en los labios—

Jodete zorra! Este hombre ya tiene dueña y es mío!


	58. Chapter 56

**Capitulo 56 Cambios**

Mama habia viajado conmigo para ayudarme con mis cosas, hacer la mini mudanza habia sido un poco agotador, Sasuke había insistido en que no llevara tantas cosas y que solo cargara con lo necesario, lo demás que no seria mucho lo compraría allá pero no podía dejar mis libros de medicina, los libros que me había dado mama, mis cosas que habia comprado para la escuela entre todo tenia 5 maletas grandes y un baúl de viaje lleno de libros, mama me ayudo a viajar y me ayudo a instalarme en el departamento, pero no demoro en irse, había ido para ayudarme de rápido por su trabajo y ademas el departamento en el que viviríamos era mucho mas pequeño que nuestro departamento en Tokio, solo tenia una habitación y era muy pequeño para tres en el departamento, acomode mis libros en cajas bajo la cama y mi ropa en el mini armario, mis zapatos estaban en cajitas encima del mini armario. Ya había entrado a la escuela desde hacia 2 meses y parecía que volvíamos a empezar con eso de vivir juntos y adaptarnos a convivir de nuevo en nuestro mini departamento.

—Te dije que no trajeras tantas cosas —bajo mis cajitas para sacar sus zapatos—

—Es que necesitaba mis libros, de hecho casi ni ropa traje, deje todas mis bolsas y mis accesorios en casa…

—Conseguir piso aquí es igual de difícil que en Japón, desde que contemple que te vinieras busque un departamento mas grande pero no eh tenido suerte, este lo acepte porque se supone que solo seria solo yo por unos meses

—Bueno luego ya nos cambiamos… por ahora estará bien solo nosotros dos apretaditos —lo abrace por la espalda, aun estaba medio dormida por despertarme, le bese la espalda—

—Saku no… debo ir a la oficina, tengo junta en unas horas y debo preparar unas cosas aun —me beso en los labios y se separo— Te veo para comer…?

—Si —me volví acostar y me tape— tengo clase hasta las doce y debo ir a dejar unos papeles al hospital en el que tendrá mis primeras clases después volveré a la universidad a recoger el programa, te veo como a las 3? —se giro mientras se anudaba la corbata—

—Crees poder sola? No te perderás —le hice una mueca y me tape la cabeza—

—No soy una niña —lo escuche reírse—

—No lo digo por eso… aun eres nueva en la ciudad y siempre has salido cerca o conmigo, puedo pedirle a Karin que te lleve al hospital…

Otra vez esa zanahoria salía a colación en nuestra conversación, desde que habia llegado siempre iba al departamento con algún pretexto que si una dotación de te para probar, que si unas galletas de mantequilla para acompañar, que si ver si no se me ofrecía algo… Lo notaba andaba de ofrecida con mi marido, lo notaba en su forma de tratarlo y hablarle, era una autentica buscona, no me gustaba esa familiaridad con la que ella lo trataba.

—Puedo ir sola, no necesito niñera… —me levante de la cama y me metí al baño— no necesito que tu amiguita me haga favores o tu le debas favores a ella

—No es mi "amiguita" —lo escuche mientras hacia pipi— Sakura…

—"Cariño traje una botella para tomar una copa…" —trate de imitar su voz chillona e irritante pero era imposible ese timbre de voz solo lo tenían las brujas!— ya quisiera ver que alguien me dijera cariño a mi y que no te enojes!

—Amor jajaja, la gente aquí no es como en Japón la gente es mas abierta, es mas cariñosa… es solo de amigos, Karin es Irlandesa y ellos son muy afectuosos —salí del baño—

—Bueno pues si tan normalito es eso por aquí, tengo un compañero que es Irlandes y si me dice cariño y me invita a beber copitas a su casa ya se que no te molestara… por que es "normal"

—Sakura… —se giro y me miro serio—

—Que? —le di un beso en los labios— se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo amor, yo me apuro para ir a la escuela y buscar a mi pelirrojo irlandés jajaja

—Sakura!

Sasuke

Revise el reloj por segunda ocasión eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde había quedado de verla para comer a las 3 de la tarde y ya eran 2 horas de retraso, me preocupaba por que ella no conocía la ciudad del todo y el idioma si bien lo entendía en su mayoría aun era muy peligroso que anduviera sola, debía haberle impuesto y no preguntarle que Karin la acompañara volví a marcarle a su móvil pero me envío a buzón.

—Señor Uchiha —mi asistente se asomo—

—Eh?

—Le busca la señorita Karin

—Dile que pase… —Karin entro muy sonriente traía los bocetos que le había encargado— Tan pronto?

—Bueno es que termine unos pedidos antes y pude enfocarme en el tuyo y terminarlo —los extendió— que te parecen? Habia pensado en ponerles más color aquí como lo pediste pero considere que al darle luz en este espacio resaltaría mas, no crees que funciono?… Sasuke, no te gusto? Si no te gusto vuelvo a rediseñarlo… Sasuke?… Sasuke!

—Eh? Lo siento estoy un poco disperso

—Todo bien Sasuke —se sentó y tomo mi mano— te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Es Sakura —me soltó la mano y se levanto— salió a la universidad y a dejar sus papeles en el hospital donde hará sus primeros servicios como estudiante, quedamos de comer juntos y es la hora en la que no viene, le estoy marcando y no me responde…

—Ya llamaste a la universidad si saben si sigue en algún tramite?

—No lo había pensado…

Llame a mi asistente para que buscara el numero de la universidad en internet o en el directorio y me comunicara a las oficinas, Karin trataba de calmarme, estaba muy nervioso.

—Señor Uchiha —mi asistente se asomo— tengo en la linea a una señorita llamada Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino no entiendo nada, habla japonés y solo dijo su nombre…

—Pasamela es mi… mi cuñada… —enlazo la llamada— Bueno? Ino… que ocurre?… Sakura?Ella esta bien?… Dónde esta?… espera —tome mi pluma y un pedazo de papel— Dime… donde?… ok… si… Ok… ok … si, si, gracias.

Colgué y salí a buscar a Sakura, al parecer había salido de la escuela y había tomado el autobús equivocado al verse perdida intento pedir un taxi para regresar a casa y de ahí venir a verme pero se enredo mas, cuando quiso llamarme tuvo un percance el móvil se le cayo en un charco y no pudo llamarme, camino por varias calles hasta que le llamo a Yamanaka.

Baje del coche y la vi sentada en la cafetería que me había dicho Yamanaka, ya era tarde y estaba fresco la notaba con frio me quite la gabardina y me acerque a ella.

—Sakura —se giro estaba llorando—

—Amor! —me abrazo llorosa— perdón es que se me cayo el móvil y había un charco y se mojo todo y ya no prendió… —comenzó a hipar— y no me acordaba de tu numero… solo… solo me acorde del de la cerda— me abrazo fuerte— me pedí y tenia miedo —miro a mi costado—

—Hola Sakura… —Karin la saludo y yo la tape con mi gabardina, ella se seco sus lagrimas y se puso tensa— que bueno que estes bien, —puso su mano en mi hombro— te lo dije Sasuke ella estaba bien solo fue un susto… tranquila nena todo esta bien…

—Vamos a casa amor —la abrace— Karin esta bien si te dejo en la oficina?

—Si perfecto ahí deje mi coche. —

Sakura ya no dijo nada en todo el camino, pase a dejar a Karin a la oficina y recogí mis cosas para irme a casa con ella, estaba muy callada.

—Que fue lo que paso?

—Me perdí…

—Si me lo dijo Ino, pero dime qué paso? Como te fue en la escuela?

—Bien…

—A todo esto porque llamaste a Ino?

—No me se tu nuevo numero, ni los de tu oficina —se tallo los ojos pero seguía mirando por al ventana— fue el único numero que se me vino a la mente y el de mi mama pero no quise asustarla…

—Ya amor… —frote su espalda sin dejar de conducir y se soltó a llorar—

—Tenia mucho miedo y frio… no sabia que hacer… —se ahogaba en su llanto— no quería molestarte se que tienes mucho trabajo…

—Sakura… —me estacione para consolarla— amor…

—… pero me equivoque —la mire— estabas con esa vieja! —me miro enojada— yo pasando frio y llorando para no interrumpirte en el trabajo y tú con ella!

—Que? —me gire apra verla— Saku…

—…siempre estas con ella, sino es en la casa ya veo que en el "trabajo" estas con ella!

—Sakura, Karin tiene una empresa de publicidad y lleva la cuenta de la empresa fue a llevar los bocetos de los anuncios que saldrán!

—Ya me imagino… ya solo falta que te vaya a preguntar a la casa también por eso! Si se la vive en el departamento!

—Es solo porque esta al pendiente de ti, quiere ser amable—encendí el coche y conduje al departamento—

—Al pendiente de mi? O al pendiente de ti querrás decir!

Todo el camino nos la pasamos discutiendo sobre Karin, se bajo enojada y me dejo afuera, entre después y ella se habia encerrado en la habitación intente hablar con ella pero fue inútil estaba mas que enojado con la situación.

—No entiendo porque te pones asi!

—Ah, soy yo? —abrió la puerta— yo no soy la que se la vive con su amigo en el departamento, ni en el trabajo, ni en todos lados! Si ahora que estoy yo es así de "servicial" no me imagino cuando no estaba!

—Que estas insinuando?

—Tu dime! Ella lo dejo claro que venia seguido a beber aquí!

—Sakura solo conversábamos! Y era una copa no es como que acabara borracho con ella! Karin es mi amiga y es una chica decente…

—Si muy decente que se la pasa en la casa de un matrimonio sin darles intimidad! —me cerro la puerta en la cara—

—Sakura abreme!

—No! Te duermes en el comedor o donde quepas!

Escuche que movió algo y después la madera de la puerta sonó como si hubiera recargado algo, seguí tocando pero no me abrió la manija no giraba, debido haber puesto una silla para trabarla… me dio mas coraje, tome mis llaves y me salí del departamento…

Sakura

Escuche que azoto la puerta del departamento y me solté a llorar, tenia tanto coraje con esa zanahoria desde el día que al conocí y hoy había explotado sin mas, al verla llegar con él me habia puesto de malas porque siempre estaba con él? Porque siempre tenia que estar con nosotros?! Me recosté en la cama y me quede dormida, desperté después de un buen rato, todo estaba completamente a oscuras se había hecho de noche, mire el reloj y eran pasado de las 12, quite la silla y salí buscándolo…

—Sasuke… —camine en la oscuridad— Sasuke… —encendí el interruptor y no lo vi no es como que se escondiera el departamento era muy chiquito—

Sasuke no estaba se había ido en la tarde y no había vuelto, me sentí nerviosa y ansiosa, donde se había ido? Comencé a temblar no tenia móvil y no tenia su numero lo tenia guardado en mi móvil que no prendía, tome el teléfono de la casa pero a quien llamaba? Corrí a mi habitación por mi ordenador y encendí el skype vi mis contactos y revise la hora debían ser poco mas de las 9 en Japón, mama debía estar trabajando, la cerda debía estar en clases… pulse su icono, espere y rogué que me contestara, su carita se vio en la pantalla y me sonrió.

—Sakura-chan!

—Mikoto… Sasuke se fue del departamento —comencé a llorar—

—Que?!

Le conté todo, sin omitir detalles desde aquel dia en que la zanahoria se apareció mientras cenábamos, como iba casi a diario a nuestro hogar y se la pasaba de cariñosa con Sasuke, lo que había pasado hoy y como nos habíamos gritado los dos y yo lo habia mandado a dormir a fuera de nuestro cuarto…

—No, tú muy mal Sakura-chan! —estaba enojada— entiendo tu enojo querida pero eso no esta bien, una como esposa siempre debe darse su lugar y ser mas inteligente que esas trepadoras… como me dijiste que se llamaba?

—Karin —la vi anotarlo en un papelito—

—Lo primero, llama a mi hijo y portate muy dócil con él, dile que estas preocupada que en donde anda… y ya cuando llegue dile que estas arrepentida por las cosas que le dijiste y se buena esposa…—se sonrojo— complacelo un poco para que se ponga feliz… ya sabes cumple como esposa Sakura-chan… déjale sentir que el tiene el control aunque no lo tenga… asi funciona el matrimonio ellos creen que son quienes llevan el hogar aunque la realidad es que lo lleva una.

—Pero si él esta enojado? Y sí se fue con ella? Si se fue a dormir con esa fulana —comencé a llorar—

—Sakura-chan! No! mi hijo no es un libertino! El sabe la responsabilidad del matrimonio, él no se ira con esa mujer… tu solo portate como una buena esposa, recuerda un esposo bien atendido no ira a la calle a buscar lo que tiene en casa, ademas tu eres mas bonita que esa mujer…

—Pero ni la conoces Mikoto —me limpie la nariz—

—Y ni hace falta, una mujer que anda de buscona no es bonita y ademas tu eres joven mi niña y eso es una carta fuerte a tu favor… sabes ahora le marco y le digo que vaya a casa…

—No! Se dará cuenta que te llame… y se puede enojar mas

—Tu déjamelo a mi querida jajaja —me sonrió y me guiño un ojo— sabré como hacerlo ir sin que sepa que ya se todo el alboroto que ha hecho esa amiguita suya… tu has lo que te dije cuando llegue portate como una esposa afligida y hazte la víctima sobre el tema de esa mujer para que él entiendo que te duele que esa trepadora ande de metida con ustedes, y sobre esa mujer harás lo siguiente…

Corrí por una hoja y un papel para anotar todo lo que me decía Mikoto, anote cada detalle y guarde mi papelito, corrí a mi habitación a ducharme rápido antes de que él llegará a casa, me perfume el cuerpo, me metí a la cama y deje la puerta abierta, revisaba el reloj cada 5 minutos, escuche que la puerta se abrió y después que la cerraron, me hice la dormida, escuche que entro a la habitación y se tumbo en la cama, se pego a mi cuerpo y su respiración me dio en el oido de golpe como si hubiera suspirado en mi oreja, olfatee su aroma y me voltee de golpe

—Estas borracho?! —me separe de él y lo vi bien, sus ojos estaban muy vidriosos, sus mejillas encendidas— estas borracho! Donde estabas?!

Recordé las palabras de Mikoto y respire hondo, debía calmarme, me pego a su cuerpo y comenzó a subirme el camisón.

—Sasuke!

—Sa-ku-raa… perdón—metió su mano en mis bragas y las comenzó a deslizarla por mis piernas—

—Amor… tenemos que hablar… —dejo mis bragas a la altura de mis rodillas y deslizo su mano ahora hacia arriba por mis muslos y se coló en mi intimidad— lamento como… como… como te hable a-amor… ahhh!

—Ven aquí… —me jalo a su cuerpo— yo…yo jamas… jamas te engañaría Sakura… jamas —beso mi cuello— jamas… amor…

Comencé a remover mis piernas para bajarme las bragas, las avente con pie una vez que habían caído y me subí en su cuerpo y me beso con mas ganas, sabia raro, tenia un sabor amargo en la boca, ese sabor no me agradaba mucho, me subió el camisón y me masajeo el culo con sus manos presionando a su verga ya dura bajo su pantalón, comencé a desabotonar su camisa y bese su cuello.

—Perdoname por gritarte amor no debi portarme tan grosera contigo amor —abrí su camisa y acaricie su torso— tu no tienes la culpa —bese su torso y llegue a su cinturon, lo desabroche y saque su miembro ya muy flácido, levante al mirada— Amor…

Se había quedado dormido! Como pude lo acomode en la cama y le quite los zapatos y con las ganas y no ganas me metí a la cama deseando que se despertara y terminara lo que había empezado… pero eso no paso.

Sasuke

Sono la alarma y la cabeza me dolía horrible me recompuse para apagarla y estaba muy aturdido, no recordaba mucho y verme vestido no ayudaba, tenia la camisa desabotonada y el pantalón a medias con mi miembro afuera, miré Sakura y estaba dormida, sus bragas tiradas en el piso… creo que anoche habíamos solucionado las cosas, me levante al baño y al regresar ella estaba despierta o mas bien medio despierta, se levanto para entrar al baño, antes de que entrara la atraje a mi y la abrace.

—Me alegra que hayamos hablado las cosas anoche amor…

—Eh? —me miro confundida y sus ojos se abrieron por completo— pero no hablamos

—Solo… solo… —la mire con obviedad— tu y yo solo

—Cogimos? No… te dormiste amor —me miraba atenta— estábamos en eso… pero te quedaste dormido.

—Que?! Me dormí?

—Llegaste un poco tomadito amor… —me abrazo— yo entiendo ayer yo fui muy grosera contigo y me porte muy mal… no debí ser una mala esposa —comenzó a llorar— perdoname amor…

—No amor perdoname tu a mi… debí darme cuenta que esta situación te molestaba, hablare con Karin y le agradeceré que se moleste por nosotros pero que tu y yo —la separe y la tome de su carita— tu y yo nos las arreglaremos solos… ella ya no vendrá a casa…al menos no seguido jajaja solo si la invitamos, pero creo lo haremos hasta que nos cambiemos de departamento este es muy pequeño para tener visitas —la bese—

—

—Lo prometes? —me abrazo fuerte—

—Te lo prometo…

—Anoche… —metió su brazo por mi cuello y me jalo a su boca— anoche me dejaste con muchas ganas amor…

—Que hora es?

—Hora de que le cumplas a tu mujer —me beso y su mano condujo mi mano hasta su coño que sentía a la perfección bajo la tela tan delgada de su camisón— cúmpleme como hombre…


	59. Chapter 57

**Capitulo 57 Estrategia**

Como se lo prometi hable con Karin respecto a sus constantes visitas al departamento, le di la justificación que Sakura iniciaría exámenes y algunos detalles en el hospital, por lo cual necesitaba concentrarse, no quería ser grosero con ella hasta ahora se habia portado bien conmigo y con Sakura aunque a ella no le agradaba mucho.

—Sr. Uchiha —Mi asistente se asomo— en la linea esta su mama…

Me quede pensando si tomaba o no la llamada, la habia mantenido a raya por varios dias, pero no dejaba de llamar y si no le respondía seguiría intentando a diario.

—Pasame la llamada… —encendí el altavoz—mama…

—Sasuke kun! Como estas?

—Bien mama… que ocurre?

—Nada… solo quería saber como estaban, Sakura-chan me dijo que estaría ocupada con sus deberes y no quiero molestarla…

—Estamos bien

—Ah… qué bueno… Sasuke-kun? —ahí íbamos a la parte que no quería hablar— respecto a esa noche…

No recordaba casi nada de esa noche en la que había bebido tanto, solo recordaba haber ido a una taberna local, no estaba muy acostumbrado a beber cerveza pero un trago se hicieron dos y habia perdido la cuenta… en medio de mi embriagues recibí la llamada de mi madre, yo no recordaba nada, sino era porque a la mañana siguiente me habia llamado enojada para preguntarme porque me andaba emborrachando en lugar de estar en casa con Sakura, ese sermón lo habia frenado con un estoy ocupado, pero ya habían pasado 2 semanas y no podía mantenerla con un "estoy ocupado" por siempre, era mi madre y sabia que insistiría…

—… no esta bien que andes bebiendo de esa manera y dejando a Sakura-chan solita… que ocurre? Ustedes tienen… problemas?

—Mama… en que quedamos? No debes meterte en lo que Sakura y yo…

—No me estoy metiendo, no tiene nada de malo que me cuentes y yo te de mi consejo, te recuerdo que tu padre y yo llevamos ya 39 años de casados y este año cumplimos 40! Sasuke-kun la voz de la experiencia te puede aconsejar.

—Mama… —suspire— Sakura y yo discutimos… solo eso.

—Si de eso si me di cuenta, no dejabas de decir que "Sakura no tenia la culpa" y que "Sakura es una buena esposa"… pero porque lo decías?

—Solo fue una discusión sin sentido

—Pues no le veo mucho sin sentido que Karin se la pase metida en tu departamento Sasuke-kun!

—Karin? Como sabes de Karin… mama…

—Ah.. pues… porque tu la nombraste cuando estabas borracho dijiste algo como "es que a Sakura la hace sentir mal que Karin este metida en nuestro departamento"

—Yo dije eso?

—Si Sasuke-kun… y por eso yo me preocupo por ustedes…

—Bueno mama, no importa… ya lo solucionamos no te preocupes, no debes estar llamando diario.

—Pues eso espero, mi nuera no merece pasar penas por esa trepadora cabeza de Zanahoria..

—Cabeza de Zanahoria? Tu como sabes que Karin es pelirroja?

—Sasuke kun! Mira la hora que es, se me hace tarde para ir al spa, tengo cita para mi sesión holistica, adiós mi niño!

Y me colgó.

Cabeza de Zanahoria, esas eran palabras de… Sakura….

Preferí no discutir con Sakura si había hablado con mi madre o no, al fin y al cabo las cosas entre nosotros estaban bien ahora y no quería discutir de nueva cuenta con ella.

Sakura

Al parecer esa mujer entendió que no debía ir al departamento como si fuera su casa, no le vi ni el pelo en 2 meses, hasta que mi amor me dio la noticia de que habia conseguido un departamento mas amplio en un punto medio entre la empresa y mi escuela, fuimos a verlo para que yo le diera el visto bueno, tenia dos habitaciones, un despacho para él y una pequeña habitación de trabajo, que seria donde estudiaría y tendríamos mis cosas de la escuela, en pocas palabras mi espacio para no tener regados mis libros.

No tuve ni que pensármelo dos veces el departamento era hermoso, era una casa duplex que parecía de esas casitas de cuento con chimenea, nos cambiamos de inmediato y ahora el departamento se veía vacío era mucho mas grande que nuestro departamentito, una vez instalados y con mas cosas que compramos para adornarlo hicimos una pequeña recepción mas que para festejar fue una cena de trabajo para invitar a unos clientes y proveedores y obviamente la zanahoria asistió como siempre intentado lucirse con Sasuke, llego temprano para "ayudarme" con la cena…

—Ya tienes la champan en lista?

—Si… la metí al refri después de bañarme.

—Y los bocadillos? —entro en la cocina—

—El servicio de catering se hará cargo…

—Que prepararon? —probó uno de los bocadillos— iug! Qué es esto?

—Son canapés de queso azul, carne de cordero y toques de estragón con vino tinto, señorita —uno de los chicos del servicio le contesto—

—Que?! Quién les sugirió esto? —me miró— Sakura no! Esto es muy grasoso y chicloso… como darán esto? Qué otra cosa darán? Pueden preparar unos bocadillos más ligeros? No se algunos canollis salados con crema ligera y un toque salado con jamón ahumado…

—Pero señorita no tenemos tiempo para cambiar el menú…

—Claro que tienen tiempo… apresurense —se giro y me miro— Sakura porque no me preguntaste… no puedes dar una recepción con masa llena de grasa para los invitados que tendrá Sasuke… yo me haré cargo, ve a arreglarte yo termino todo.

—Pero ya me arregle —mire mi vestido y me acomode el cabello—

—Que?! Estarás vestida así? —cerro los ojos y suspiro— oh por Dios! No tienes otro vestido más decente? Te hubieras maquillado siquiera!

—Estoy maquillada —me miré en el reflejo de la nevera— no se ve?

—Ve a buscar algo más… no se formal? Apurate —miro su reloj— tienes 20 minutos, maquíllate bien y hazte algo en el pelo que se vea bien… yo te cubro.

Sali corriendo a mi habitación vi a Sasuke en su despacho revisando unos papeles, me encerré y busque el vestido de la boda de mi mama, recorde que le había gustado a Sasuke y todos me lo habían alagado, saque la tenaza y me hice unas ondas en las puntas para hacer una coleta alta, puse mas brillo en los labios y me coloque otro collar mas llamativo para no tener que maquillarme mas, puse mas rímel y salí…

Había una música ligera cuando salí, habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados, Sasuke estaba en la entrada con la zanahoria guindada de su brazo recibiendo a nuestros invitados!, me acerque y la suripanta esa no se quitaba.

—Una recepción sin duda encantadora Sasuke —una mujer lo saludo— gracias por invitarnos a mi esposo y a mi… señora Uchiha su casa es preciosa

—Jajaja… —la zanahoria con patas solo sonreía a brazada de él—

—Ella no es mi esposa —Sasuke se giro y me vio parada detrás de ellos, sabia que estaba molesta— amor… ven quiero presentarte —me acerque y me metí entre ellos dos— mi esposa Sakura Uchiha.

—Señora su casa es muy bonita, y la recepción es magnifica.

—Gracias… la decoramos juntos mi esposo y yo, pero la recepción no la eh organizado yo —sujete a Karin del brazo— es el gran trabajo de la señorita Karin…

—Ay que linda Sakura…

—Contrate un servicio para no tener que atender esos detalles, como la señora de la casa me encargo de estar con mi marido… —bese a Sasuke de la mejilla— pasamos a la sala? —caminamos y me gire a Karin, ahora venia la mía— Karin encárgate de que repartan las bebidas y todo este en orden en la cocina querida… después bájale a la música… no quisiera incomodar a los vecinos y de paso revisa que los invitados tengan sus copas llenas…

Sasuke tuvo su recepción con sus clientes y proveedores, mientras yo mantenía a raya a esa zanahoria trepadora, cuando apenas se acercaba buscaba con que entretenerla o evitarla. La recepción termino y fue de las ultimas en irse, por un segundo pensé que se quedaría a dormir, pero se fue. Al menos por esa noche la habia domado pero notaba sus intenciones…

—Porque te quitaste el vestido que tenias —Sasuke se desanudaba la corbata— me gustaba como se te veía…

—No se… pensé que este luciría mejor

—Lo que te pongas se te ve bien —me beso en la nuca— debo agradecerle a Karin el menu que selecciono para la recepción, los canapés de queso azul con carne de cordero fueron la sensación…

Me gire enojada, maldita hija de la… no que no iban a servir mis bocadillos?! Esa maldita zanahoria me había quitado del medio y yo como tonta había caído, le habia dejado el camino libre para sentirse señora en mi casa… Sasuke se metió a la cama y me metí en el baño para descargar mi enojo, había intentado ser una dama con esa zanahoria trepadora como Mikoto me lo sugirió, pero estaba claro que eso no funcionaba con esa… ahora las cosas se harían a mi modo…

Sasuke

La vida en Londres me gustaba, Sakura y yo estábamos bien, la empresa estaba en su mejor momento desde que se habia abierto sus puertas, ella ya se había acoplado a la vida aquí, su escuela ya no le era tan complicada y yo trataba de ayudarle lo mas que podía, si no entendía algo la ayudaba con el idioma, hasta que buscamos a un profesor de ingles para que la asesorara de lleno, desde la recepción Sakura y yo estábamos mas unidos, ella se había comportado como toda una señora joven de su hogar y me encantaba verla en esa faceta a mi lado, todos me habían felicitado por la recepción y por lo hermosa que era Sakura. Termine de hacer mis pendientes, cerré mi ordenador y salí de la oficina, esa tarde como de costumbre comeríamos juntos, ella salia de la escuela para ir al hospital donde tenia capacitación y aprovechábamos para comer juntos, esperaba sorprenderla en la entrada del edificio pero la vi con mi asistente conversando mientras anotaba algo.

—Sakura… —levanto la mirada y cerro su libreta, mire a Jeremy y el esquivo mi mirada— pensé que aun no llegabas —mire mi reloj, eran 10 minutos antes—

—Es que el transporte no hizo tantas paradas amor, —miro a Jeremy— gracias por buscarme la dirección

—Que dirección?

—Es que debo comprar unas cosas y las comprare de camino al hospital me queda de paso amor —guardo su libreta— nos vamos?

—Vámonos, que se te antoja comer hoy? —me gire y mire a Jeremy— regreso en una hora—

—Si señor…

—Vi un restaurante muy bonito amor, vamos! —me abrazo jalandome hacia ella y me beso en la mejilla—

Sakura

Me habia costado mucho que Jeremy accediera a darme la información que necesitaba, como extrañaba a Hashimoto en estos momentos, pero al final lo había conseguido, Jeremy me habia indicado que día tenia reunión mi amor con la zanahoria con patas, tome el teléfono y marque el numero de su oficina me respondió la asistente…

—Buenas tardes… hablo de la oficina del sr. Uchiha… si, si es solo para cambiar la hora de la junta que tienen para la siguiente semana… si se que es a las 4 pero el sr. Uchiha tiene una reunión y se le complica un poco… quería ver si podía cambiarla a las 3…. Si espero…

La mujer habia ido a confirmar y rogaba porque la zanahoria no quisiera hablar conmigo…

—… si aquí sigo… que?… ahh…ok perfecto! A las 3 ese mismo días, gracias!

Colgue presionando la tecla de colgar como si presionadola la estuviera enterrando a esa maldita zanahoria! Cuando la asistente me había dicho que sí podía cambiar la hora porque "Dice la srta. Karin que por supuesto que tratándose del sr. Uchiha para ella no es inconveniente" mendiga suripanta arrastrada!

Ahora debía preparar todo para ese día. Debía ir en la semana y cambiar la cita en la agenda de Jeremy para que no hubiera problema, saque mi dinero de mi cochino para no tener que usar la tarjeta debía hacer unas compras y no quería que Sasuke notara lo que compraría.

Llego el día y entre en la empresa debía ponerle el alto a la trepadora de nueva cuenta comenzaba asistir a nuestra casa de forma frecuente, no tanta como en el departamentito pero de nuevo iba como si fuera su casa. El elevador se abrió y vi a Jeremy, hacia unas llamadas espere a que se desocupara y me acerque a él.

—Buenos dias señora Uchiha

—Jeremy dime Sakura, somos amigos, no?

—Eh… bueno si señora Uchiha, pero no creo correcto que la tutee su esposo no lo vería bien ademas de que no lo creo correcto.

—Bueno… jajaja, esta Sasuke?

—Si, esta en su oficina quiere que le avise que vino? —tomo el teléfono—

—No, quiero darle una sorprecita… —mire mi reloj y eran las 2:35— por cierto no tarda en llegar Karin, en cuanto llegue que pase sabe que la esperamos, no necesitas anunciarla.

—Entendido señora.

Sasuke

—No, tengo entendido que el técnico ira a revisar… ok, perfecto, cualquier cosa me avisas y lo revisamos… para nada… —vi que la puerta se abrió y era Sakura, s eme hizo extraño que estuviera aquí hoy no era dia para vernos—… si, perfecto yo lo checo… saludame a tu esposa y haber que día cenamos todos… adiós. —colgué—

—Interrumpo? —se acerco a mi—

—No amor, estaba en una llamada con un cliente… —me abrazo y me beso en la cabeza, olía muy rico, aspire su aroma— que rico…. Perfume nuevo?

—Si… —me sonrió la mire bien, llevaba un vestido que me gustaba en color vino de mangas largas y botones en el frente como un tipo camisa, con unas medias gruesas color negro y unas botas altas con un tacón moderado, el frio ya se sentía en la temporada su abrigo lo haba dejado en la silla— te gusta?

—Si, hueles muy bien, —hundí mi rostro en su pecho y aspire— muy bien

Levanto mi rostro y me beso en los labios suave, a toques, daba un ligero roce y se despegaba, volvia a posar sus labios rozando y volaba como una mariposa dando toques sobre una flor, sonrio y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi.

—Sakura… —mire la puerta, jalo mi rostro y me beso—

—Puse el seguro amor… —desabotono su vestido del frente dejándome ver su sostén era de gasa transparente con unas florecitas bordadas que solo le cubrían los pezones, aun así podía verlos erectos levantando la tela, era un sostén que no había visto, tenia un lacio en el centro para quitarlo— seré rápida amor… te corres yo me corro…

Jalo la cintila y la tela se abrió, vi sus pechos desnudos, tenia trabajo tenia mucho trabajo pendiente… pero la tentación era grande, me incline y comencé a besar sus pechos, sentía como movía sus caderas sobre mi cuerpo, sus manitas bajaron a mi pantalón y desabrocharon mi pantalón, tomo mi miembro en sus manos y lo saco mientras me estimulaba, baje mi mano a su entrepierna y la metí entre su vestido buscando su centro… Oh! Mierda!

—No traes bragas? —la mire—

—Si… pero son de las que no tienen puente y rompí mis medias antes de entrar… asi es mas fácil, no? —me beso mas animada— no te parece excitante amor?

Acaricio mas mi miembro y se levanto un poco, senti como movía mi miembro y lo colocaba en su entrada, la baje por las caderas y comencé a follarla, poso sus manos sobre mis hombros y comenzo a brincar con mi ritmo, hundí mi cara en sus senos y comencé a lamerlos, apreté su cuerpo desde la cintura para aprisionarla a mi boca, gemía suave para que no nos escucharan.

—Cuando te vayas a correr dime… —mire a mi escritorio y mis Kleenex estaban lejos— Espera amor…

La sujete fuerte de la cintura para que dejara de brincar y la cargue, la senté en el escritorio y arremangue su vestido y seguí follandola, no quería que se corriera o venirme yo y que se me manchara el pantalón, en una hora vendría Karin y no podía recibirla con el pantalón sucio. Me atrajo a su boca y me beso.

—Besame amor… —la mire confundido— besame los pechos me gusta que lo hagas —se sonrojo—

Baje mi boca hasta sus pechos y los lami, cogí uno con mis dientes y la mire, sabia que le gustaba que la mordiera, apreté suave mis dientes y gimió…

—Me vengo! Me vengo!

La embestí mas duro sin dejar sus pechos y la senti tensarse de las piernas apretándome con su agarre, me deje ir en ella hasta que me vine.

—Ahhhhh!

—Agggg!

—Sasuke ya tengo los bocetos… Sasuke!

Mire a mi costado y Karin entraba a mi oficina.

—Aaaaaaaa!

Sakura grito, estaba por separarme de ella pero me abrazo apretándome a su pecho, estaba con los senos desnudos y me aferraba a su cuerpo buscando cubrirse, Karin se disculpo y salio de mi oficina cerrando la puerta, Sakura estaba roja y apretaba sus labios que temblaban, me separe de ella y la ayude a recomponerse, jale los Kleenex para limpiarnos, se anudo el sostén y la ayude a abotonarse el vestido una vez que yo estuve listo.

—Creí que habías dicho que pusiste el cerrojo?

—Eso… eso creí… perdón amor —sus labios temblaban—

—Tranquila, espera…

Sali de la oficina para ver a Karin pero Jeremy me dijo que se habia ido, quería que la tierra me tragara no solo Karin se habia dado cuenta, al parecer Jeremy intuía lo que habia pasado porque se notaba avergonzado.

—La señorita solo dijo que dejaba las muestras y que eligiera las que prefiere y se lo haga saber a la brevedad… dijo que no quería molestar su momento —desvío al mirada—

—Que no tenia la junta con Karin para las 4?

—Se supone… —reviso su agenda— no… —se puso nervioso— la tengo para las 3 creo que entendí mal sr. Uchiha —quería arrancarle la cabeza pero ese no era el momento—

—Bueno ya déjalo así…

Regrese a mi oficina y Sakura me esperaba sentada en mi silla.

—Perdón amor…es mi culpa…—estaba por empezar a llorar—

—No amor… Karin es mi amiga, supongo que entenderá que amo mucho a mi mujer jajaja —aunque por dentro no sabia como vería a Kairn a la cara de la vergüenza de la situación—

—Bueno —me beso en los labios— te veo en la casa amor, y terminamos esto… te parece?

—A todo esto, a que viniste?

—Yo?… a darte amor… que tu mujer no puede venir a darte amor? —se acomodo el abrigo y abrió la puerta— Ya me voy amorcito, te amo!

Cerro la puerta y me tumbe en mi silla… que tarde… que tardecita habia tenido.

Sakura

Desde ese dia la Zanahoria ya no llamaba tanto a mi amor, y menos se aparecía por la casa, le mostré como una chica defiende a su marido! mi amor bajo las maletas para subirlas al taxi, debíamos ir al aeropuerto, volaríamos a Japon para pasar navidad con la familia.

Compre unas revistas para leer en el trayecto, Sasuke revisaba sus correos en lo que se daba la hora de abordar, frente a nosotros estaba sentada una mujer con su bebe, su bebe era un niñito regordete muy risueño, la mujer se notaba algo nerviosa.

—Esta todo bien? —Sasuke me miro de reojo—

—Eh… si —la mujer se cohibió— es que… mi esposo aun no llega y necesito ir al tocador…—miro a su bebe—

—Vaya… yo se lo cuido —extendí los brazos—

—Solo serán 5 minutos se lo prometo—me dio al bebito— estas son mis maletas puede cuidarlas?

—Si… vaya yo lo cuido…

Jugue con el bebe con mi dedo, estaba aun muy chiquito, el bebe no habia llorado nada y jugueteaba con mi dedo, me miraba atento y balbuceaba mientras una de sus manitas golpeaba mi pecho y la otra se estiraba hacia mi.

—Amor pasame la pañalera —Sasuke me miro confundido, le sonreí— esa maletita azul debe ser su pañalera

—Para que?

—Debe tener hambre… busca mis pechos, debe tener hambre

—Esos son mios —le dio un toquesito en la cabeza al bebe y se levanto por la pañalera—

—Saca la mamila y el termo… vacía el agua y saca la leche —hacia lo que le decía— haber que formula es… —la acerco a mi— debes poner solo dos medidas y agitala…

La agito y la leche salió por el chupon y comencé a reirme.

—Amor tapa el agujerito jajaja

—Como es que sabes tanto de bebes… —se limpio un poco y siguió agitando la mamila—

—En el hospital a veces nos mandan a los cuneros o al área de pediatría y me ha tocado cuidar bebes —le quite la mamila— haber bebe abre la boquita… ahhhh… que bonito… shuuu…. Duérmete… —lo arrulle un poquito hasta que se quedo dormidito— como que ya se tardo la mama, no crees?

Mire a Sasuke y note que miraba muy atento, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

—No crees que ya es hora de que tengamos el nuestro…

—Disculpe por tardarme señorita pero como vi que mi bebe no le causo molestia aproveche para ir a llamarle a mi marido —extendió sus brazos y le di al bebe— Gracias señorita…

—Si… de nada… —mire a Sasuke y revisaba su correo, tenia en su rostro una sonrisa ligera—

Ya tenia 19 años… habia concluido mi primer año en mi carrera, Sasuke y yo estábamos muy bien… era momento de un bebe?


	60. Chapter 58

**Capitulo 58 Bebe**

Pasamos las fechas de navidad en casa de mis papas, Itachi habia viajado a pasar navidad con Dei en Canada y lo traería para año nuevo a Japon a pasar a fiestas con las familia, deseaba tanto verlo habían pasado años sin verlo solo manteníamos contacto por mensajes o llamadas, al parecer se habia adaptado bien a su vida en el extranjero y aunque echaba de menos a la familia ahora todos estábamos un poco dispersos, él en Canada, yo con Sakura en Londres y el resto en Japón.

—Sasuke, Mikoto me dice que si la llevamos al supermercado, necesita comprar algunas cosas.

—Y mi papa?

—Salió, creo que fue a recoger a tu hermano al aeropuerto —me sonrio entusiasmada— llegan los 3

—Pues apurémonos con mi mama para volver rápido y estar aqui cuando lleguen.

Salimos con mi madre para comprar lo que necesitaba para la cena de fin de año quería tener todo listo para el día de mañana, tratamos de hacerlo lo mas rapido posible, Sakura quería estar en casa para cuando llegaran, afortunadamente mama no tardo con sus compras y llegamos justo a tiempo para cuando ellos arribaron a la casa, Itachi me saludo, Dai corrió con mi madre abrazarla y Sakura abrazo a Ino, habia acompañado a mi hermano para pasara fechas con mi sobrino.

Sakura

La cerda me conto que era el primer viaje oficial de ellos como pareja, habían pasado navidad juntos con Dai y con Izumi… algo que me pareció mas que extraño pero si a ellos les funcionaba por mi no habia problema.

—Si, al principio fue raro frentona… incomodo creo que es mas acertado, pero después creo que todo salio bien.

—Me imagino —trate de sonar normal pero la verdad no me imaginaba en esa situación—

—Izumi al principio estaba algo sorprendida, a pesar de que Dai ya le habia dicho que salíamos creo le dio un golpe de realidad … pero me dijo que si yo hacia feliz a Itachi y Dai era feliz con esta situación ella no seria una molestia para los dos. Bueno… eso porque Dai guardo el secreto y ante Izumi empezamos a salir hace dos meses jajaja… creo que si supiera que salimos desde hace 3 años se muere! Jajajaj

—Ay cerdito!

—Bueno ya! Pero cuéntame, que paso con la zanahoria? Ya no te molesto después de verlos en la oficina? Jajaja —se emociono la cerda—

—No ya no, ósea si hablan de vez en cuando pero es solo por trabajo, ya no insiste sobre salir a cenar o que va a la casa… ya nada jajaja —suspire—

—Que pasa?

—Nada..

—Como que nada?… y ese suspiro? Y esa cara?

—Sasuke me insinuó que tuviéramos un bebe…

—Que?! Esta loco! Sakura tienes 19 ósea tenemos tanto que vivir! Aun esta la escuela, fiestas, viajes! Que se yo! Un bebe… pues es lindo pero… ya no serán solo tu y él, serán tu, él y el bebe…

—Eso si…

—Imaginate que chille en la madrugada, quien se va a levantar? —antes de contestar ella respondió— tu! Tu eres la que lo debe alimentar no él! Vas a dejar la escuela? Porque no vas a poder, hay días que no puedes ni dormir porque debes estudiar y con el bebe menos!

—Eso también…

—Si tiene que hacer un viaje de trabajo, el se ira sin pensarlo y quien se queda sola con el bebe? Tu! No él, tu! Sakura… un bebe ahora es impensable! Si tuvieras a Mikoto alla pues es otra cosa, ella sin dudarlo les ayudaría con el bebe, en lo que tu estas en la escuela o el trabajando…

—Pero y si Sasuke ya quiere a ese bebe?

—Y que si lo quiere? Que se aguante! Itachi y yo no hemos hablado de bebes para nada! El entiende que yo quiero estudiar mi carrera de Biologa…

—Bueno Itachi ya tiene un hijo no es como que le apresure tener hijos, en cambio Sasuke no tiene y es lógico que ya empiece con las ganas de tener uno.

—Itachi quiere mas hijos, me lo ah dicho pero no es el momento, el es paciente.

—Te recuerdo que es mas grande que mi amor? Itachi tiene ya 39 casi 40… y si no tuviera a Dai estaría igual o pero que Sasuke.

—Pues aunque me lo dijera le diría que no, no podría con un bebe, con mi carrera y con él… —se acerco a mi— no será que tu… quieres un bebe?!

—No lo se… hace años yo era la que quería pero ahora trato de pensar como le haría para atender todo y no se como lo haría…

—Quizá dentro de unos años… no sé cuando ya tengas mas tiempo.

—Si… supongo…

—Aqui están! —Mikoto entro en la habitación— voy a comenzar con los preparativos para mañana ustedes dos me tienen que ayudar!

Sasuke

La cena de fin de año se celebro en casa de mis padres, esta vez estábamos todos reunidos, Tsunade e Inoichi llegaron para festejar, en navidad solo habia asistido Tsuande pues Inoichi habia tenido un congreso de su trabajo y no habia podido asistir, me recosté en la cama algo cansado, Sakura aun estaba en el servicio, habia bebido un poco de mas por brindar con papa por la empresa, Sakura camino a la cama, tenia un camisón de seda rosa pálido, me acomode en la cama y espere que se acostara, me pegue a su cuerpo y comencé a tocarla…

—Sasuke… espera…

—Solo un rato… —metí mi mano entre su camisón— abre las piernas…

—Estas animado… ahhh!… amor…

—Es mas excitante… esta era mi habitación cuando vivía aquí… —baje su sostén y mordí uno de sus senos—

—Enserio… ahhhh!…. —movio sus caderas sobre mi mano— que rico se siente…

—Si ya te hubieras quitado el implante seria mejor… —bese su cuello—

—Sasuke… sobre eso… —cerro las piernas y se removió en la cama— un bebe en este momento seria complicado, no crees?

—Bueno tienes el implante…no es que lo hagamos ahorita —me acerque— ven aqui… pero bájate el camisón no puedo mamartelas y bajarla mientras te toco…

—No, espera… no hablo de eso, es de nosotros, si me quito el implante podría quedar embarazada y ahora al volver estaré en 3er semestre no creo tener problemas, pero para el 4to quizá ni siquiera lo terminare… para 5to empiezan las guardias y tendré que amamantarlo… en 6to… —cerré los ojos, solo escuche su vocesita como un arrullo—Sasuke?…

—Eh?… —desperté— que me decías? —me puse encima de ella para besar sus pechos—

—No se puede hablar así contigo! —me empujo y se dio la vuelta, se tapo hasta la cabeza—

—Y ahora qué hice? Sakura…

Sakura

Me salí de la casa temprano, no quería hablar con él anoche se habia puesto de impertinente y aunque sabia que había bebido con su papa y su hermano pensé que era el momento para hablarlo, pero me habia equivocado, estaba mas tomado de lo que pensaba.

Llegue a casa de mi mama esperando no ser inoportuna, era aun muy temprano para la hora en la que la reunión por fin de año había terminado, toque y afortunadamente mama ya estaba en pie.

—Sakura? Que haces aqui tan temprano?

Entre en la casa, Inoichi estaba dormido eso me daba hasta cierto punto pena saber que mama dormía con alguien, supongo que mama se haba sentido asi cuando supo que yo dormía con Sasuke, imaginar a alguien cercano y que aprecias en esa situación es complicado. Le conte a mama la situación del bebe mientras bebíamos un poco de café, escucho atenta cada detalle.

—… y creo que el no contempla mi situación mama.

—Sakura… —bebió su cafe— que es lo que te preocupa de tener un bebe ahora?

—Pues lo que te dije, que en 5to debo comenzar las guardias, no creo poder, después los exámenes, estudiar… todo!

—Te pregunte que te preocupa, no porque no quieres tener el bebe ahora

Mire a mi mama, ella estaba muy serena mirándome.

—Pues no tener tiempo para el bebe, hay días en los que no veo a Sasuke como quisiera, hay días agotadores, tendríamos que buscar a una niñera, una guardería… mi bebe no estaría con nosotros… —bebi mi cafe—no disfrutaría de mi maternidad…

—Y no lo harás… —me sonrió— elegiste esta carrera Sakura, y es una carrera demandante, una carrera egoísta para nuestros seres queridos, siempre estarás ocupada, te perderás muchos eventos y muchas fiestas… cuando supe que estaba embarazada acababa de terminar la universidad Sakura… aunque quería estar contigo, debía trabajar y labrarme un camino en mi carrera, debía mantenerte, tu padre —suspiro— murió en ese accidente de auto y debía hacerme cargo de las cuentas…

Me miro nostalgica

—… ahora es la escuela, los exámenes, mañana serán las guardias, las pasantías, en unos años será el internado, la especialidad y el trabajo… siempre habrán cosas que hacer.

—Entonces solo lo tengo y ya? Sasuke y yo encontraremos como lidiar con el bebe?

—No, ahora es claro que no, el bebe llegara cuando lo dos quieran tenerlo y aunque no tengan tiempo sacaran tiempo hasta debajo de las piedras para estar juntos… yo pude sola, tu tienes a Sasuke, los dos lo harán bien.

—Gracias mama! —la abrace fuerte— desearía que vivieras en Londres…

—Mejor que tu vivieras aqui, no? Jajaja

—Creo que ya me acostumbre a vivir alla…

—Buenos dias! —Inoichi apareció en la cocina— Que hay de desayunar?

—Cafe… y del soluble… —mama sonrió— esto es casarte con una medico cirujana que nunca tiene tiempo jajaja

—Y es el mejor cafe soluble del mundo —Inocihi nos sonrió—

Regresamos a Londres, las vacaciones habían terminado y tanto él como el debíamos volver a nuestros deberes, él al trabajo y yo a la escuela, sobre el asunto del bebe pudimos hablarlo mejor en casa, tranquilos y sin nervios de por medio, nervios mas bien mios, hablar con la cerda y con mama me habían centrado un poco, acordamos que tendríamos el bebe en un futuro cercano pero no inmediato aun debíamos prepararnos en todos los sentidos, contemplar el cuarto del bebe, los gastos que se vendrían con el bebe en casa, preparar nuestros cuerpos y por ello fuimos con la ginecóloga, debía cumplir con las vacunas pertinentes al igual que él, comenzar a tomar vitaminas y el acido folico.

Me quiete el implante para el 5to semestre y aunque no hacíamos la tarea tan seguido nos esmerábamos por tener pronto a nuestro bebe… así se pasaron el 5to y 6to semestre y el bebe no quería llegar, la ginecóloga decía que el estrés no ayudaba, estrés mío en la escuela y él en el trabajo.

Ingrese a séptimo semestre, Sasuke tenia mas trabajo no solo en Londres y por lo que en comentaba ahora querían abrir una sucursal de la empresa en America y el primo Indra seria quien estaría a cargo.

—Que tal estas de tiempo la siguiente semana?

—Creo que el fin de semana tengo guardia con el profesor de Dermatología… porque? —saque mi pastillero del cajón—

—Es la inauguración de la sucursal en California quería ir… juntos, pero si estas ocupada nos quedamos.

—Si quieres ir… —me miro sonriendo, tome mi vaso de agua—

—No, quería que fuéramos los dos… un bebe hecho en california…

—Preferiría uno hecho en Japon… pero donde se dé estaré feliz, jajaja ve con tu primo y de regreso me cuentas que tal estuvo. —me tome mi pastilla—

—Estas segura? —acaricio mi cabello— otra vez te duele la cabeza?

—Si, me duele un poco… vete con tu primo, ademas tengo que estudiar y me sería mas fácil sino estas en casa quitándome la ropa jajaja

Sasuke se fue la siguiente semana y me quede para asistir a clases y a mis guardias, la semana transcurría bien y tranquila, presente dos exámenes y mis deberes, pero ese dolor no se me quitaba, la jefa de pasantes me sugirió que me hicieran una resonancia por si era alguna tumor…

—Has sufrido algún golpe en la cabeza? —el doctor me examinaba los ojos—

—No

—Los dolores son frecuentes?

—Si, casi diarios… a veces me duermo y se me quita pero después de un rato que me desperté comienza de nuevo.

—Desde cuándo?

—Hace como un mes empezó el dolor —el doctor me miro serio—

—Fecha de su ultimo periodo?

—Hace como dos meses, no soy muy regular con el estrés de los exámenes

—Ok… Recuestate en la camilla en un momento regreso

Me quede tumbada en la camilla esperando que no fuese nada grave, volvió con el ginecólogo del hospital.

—Que ocurre?

—Hola doctora Haruno —me sonrió— me comentaba el Doctor Milles que ha tenido dolores de cabeza y vino a hacerse una resonancia?

—Si… —me senti un tanto incomoda—

—Cuando fue su ultimo periodo?

—Hace como… 2 meses… me eh vuelto muy irregular por los exámenes

—Usa algún método anticonceptivo?

—No… —pase saliva— mi marido y yo estamos buscando tener un bebe… pero no se ha dado…

—Ok… bueno pase al laboratorio para que le tomen una muestra, —arranco su orden— pida una prueba de embarazo con calidad de urgente, y en cuanto la tenga pase a mi consultorio.

—Pero…

—Es necesario doctora Haruno, no puedo hacerle la resonancia si esta embarazada.

—Pero… no creo, no eh tenido síntomas, ni nauseas, ni mareos, ni nada… no eh subido ni bajado de peso…

—Los dolores de cabeza, la soltura de estomago, la urticaria en algunos casos son síntomas de embarazo y nadie los asocia doctora Haruno… debemos estar completamente seguros para proceder con la resonancia…

Ahi estaba en el departamento con ganas de llorar de felicidad, el corazón se me salia casi del pecho, quería gritar que estaba esperando bebe, pero me contenía, cuando los resultados me fueron entregados casi me desmayaba, quería decirle a Sasuke que estábamos embarazados por fin pero no quería arruinarlo, no quería decírselo por teléfono, quería esperar a que volviera a casa y darle la noticia de frente, quería ver su expresión…

Mama tenia razón en el momento en el que llegara el bebe seria bienvenido y amado, pero sobre todo esperado, ese año y medio que habíamos intentado nos habia hecho desear mas al bebe, tenia 21 años y estaba por ser mama…

Sasuke

Estaba muy inquieto, los preparativos fueron previos en esa semana para hacer la recepción en fin de semana, Indra me pidió ayuda y no pude negarme la verdad que ver crecer la empresa y el trabajo que habia realizado en Londres me hacia tan feliz… pero algo no me dejaba tranquilo, habia hablado con Sakura casi todos los días por mensajes y llamadas ocasionales en las cuales nuestros horarios coincidían, pero una videollamada que habíamos hecho la noche anterior me habia dejado inquieto, la notaba rara, como que quería decirme algo pero no lo hacia, en mas de una ocasión le habia preguntado si todos estaba bien pero ella decir que todo estaba en orden, la conocía Sakura no sabia mentirme, algo pasaba y no quería decírmelo.

Me quedo solo a la recepción y viaje al otro día de vuelta a Londres, no me sentía muy cómodo con esa incertidumbre, tome un taxi para ir a casa, abrí la puerta y la vi montada en una silla poniendo un letrero encima del comedor…

"Tendremos un bebe"

Me miro sorprendida.

—Que haces aquí? Debías llegar mañana! —soltó el letrero y se bajo de la silla, mire al rededor y había osos de peluche y unos listones de colores— No veas! Cierra los ojos!

—Sakura… que haces? Harás una fiesta?

—Quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa por el bebe —estaba llorando—

—Para quién? —me miro fijamente— quién va a tener un bebe?…

Ella solo me abrazo, mire la casa, los adornos, el letrero, pensé en la situación, en sus palabras "Que haces aquí? Debías legar mañana!" "Quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa por el bebe"…. Oh por dios!

—Nosotros… me abrazo fuerte, vamos a ser papas Sasuke…

Vamos a ser papas…

La abrace fuerte y bese su cabeza, ella lloraba.

—Cuando lo supiste?

—Hace tres días… en el hospital me hicieron las pruebas… no te alegra?

—Por supuesto —la bese— por supuesto que me alegra —saque mi móvil— tengo que avisarle a mi papa… se pondrá feliz…

—No! —me lo quito— debemos esperar… por norma se esperar los 3 meses primeros… después de ahí podremos contarle a todos —me beso— solo esperar un mes mas… porque tengo dos —levanto su manita y alzo dos deditos—

Seria el mes mas largo de mi vida, quería gritarle a todos que seria papa, que Sakura me daría un bebe, que seriamos padres, que tendríamos un hijo fruto de los dos…

Seriamos papas…


	61. Chapter 59

**Capitulo 59 Inseguridad**

En cuanto paso el tiempo de espera Sasuke les anuncio a todos que tendríamos un bebe, llamo a sus padres para darles la noticia y Mikoto no dejo de llorar de la emoción, cuando le conté a mi madre se emociono mucho quería llorar pero su pose de mujer fuerte no se lo permitió aunque notaba su emoción en sus ojos avellanados, Inoichi nos felicito por la noticia, la cerda pego de gritos dejando casi sordo a Itachi quien solo sonrio ante los gritos de ella, hicimos una recepción en la casa para anunciarle a los amigos mas cercanos de Sasuke en Londres, que mas que nada eran clientes y proveedores…

—Felicidades —me entrego una cajita— como no saben aun si será niña o niño los compre de color amarillo…

Abrí la cajita y eran unos zapatitos muy bonitos con unos patitos por broche, los mire y comencé a llorar, Karin me abrazo.

—Si no te gustan los puedes cambiar…

—No es eso… es solo que es el primer regalo que me dan y son hermosos… gracias

—Me alegra que te gustaran…

—Gracias por venir Karin —Sasuke la saludo y me guió de nuevo a la sala— No te agites…

—Estoy bien… no seas exagerado jajaja

—Necesitas algo, agua? Jugo?

—Una copita para el brindis…

—No! No puedes beber

—Solo será un traguito… es por el bebe… el bebe quiere un traguito— le di un beso en los labios— solo poquito se me antojo mucho

—Que voy hacer contigo… solo poquito

La fiesta termino y yo acabe agotada, me rendí en la cama y lo deje a él levantar todo, no me podía quejar, Sasuke me ayudaba con todo y nos habíamos organizado mas que bien para atender la situación, la escuela no fue problema como lo había contemplado el septimo semestre lo termine sin problema, pero para octavo me costo mas, la panza no me creció tanto en los primeros 6 meses parecía que solo estaba inflamada del estomago, mi complexión delgada ayudo bastante para mantenme en linea pero para el séptimo mes parecía que un día me levante con una sandia en el estomago, la panza me creció bastante en muy pocos días, el doctor nos explico que el bebe se había extendido y habia aumentado de peso pero era completamente normal, Sasuke habia preferido no saber el sexo del bebe hasta que naciera, habia dicho que si yo quería saber no habia problema pero que no le dijera… me sentí tentada de saber, pero considere que seria mejor tener la sorpresa juntos el día que bebe llegara al mundo.

—Que mas falta? —Sasuke me miraba atento—

—Necesitamos unas pezoneras de silicona de preferencia y unas pantuflas para mi estancia en el hospital..

—Ok, las pantuflas las vi en el pasillo 4 —cargaba el porta bebe y las demás compras en el carrito—

—Mira este patito es para bañar al bebe…

—Sakura ya compramos uno de oso hace 2 meses

—Pero este es de pato…

—Sakura no! Asi me hiciste con la carreola y tenemos dos!

—Pero las dos están bonitas… y mira si le aprietas el pico hace cuack cuakc!

—Sakura, no!

Llegamos a casa y corri al baño para poner la bañera de patito en el tocador, se veía preciosa ahi bañaría a nuestro bebe, Sasuke me miraba con una sonrisa desde la puerta, lo abrace y lo bese muy feliz.

—Sakura, no creo…

—Eso ayuda al bebe ya te lo he dicho…. Me ayudara a dar a luz mejor —le saque la camisa y lo bese con ansias— ya lo hemos hecho…

—Si pero tu panza no estaba tan grade…

—No lo quieres hacerlo porque estoy gorda? —me separe de él—

—No! Es solo que… me da miedo por el bebe… lo podemos lastimar, no?

—Me das por detrás! El bebe ni se va enterar… y si no que salude al amiguito de papa! Jajajaja Sasuke tengo muchas ganas… por favor!

Me quite el vestido de maternidad y lo jale de la cobarta a la cama, me quite el sostén y que bien se sentia liberar a mis chicas que ahora eran copa C jale las almohadas para ponerlas debajo de mi pancita, me puse en cuatro mientras esperaba que se quitara los pantalones…

Sí con el embarazo también me aumento el libido y tenia a Sasuke algo "ocupado" en las noches o cualquier hora que se pudiera… parecía ninfomana en potencia.

Sasuke

Ya solo faltaba un mes para que naciera el bebe, Sakura habia pedido licencia en la universidad para abandonar el semestre y retomarlo en el siguiente habia querido ir hasta ya no poder pero la panza le habia crecido en el ultimo mes demasiado y sus pies se hinchaban mucho por estar de pie tanto tiempo… ahora asistía a clases de pilates maternal para mantenerse activa y en forma para el parto.

Mama no dejaba de marcar a la oficina todos los días preguntando por el estado de salud de Sakura, le habia dado indicaciones a mi asistente de que le diera los pormenores sin pasarme la llamada y enviara los reportes médicos de Sakura a su madre para que ambas estuvieran tranquilas.

A veces cuando salia de la oficina regresaba caminado a casa, de paso habia una tienda de bebe y me gustaba pasar a comprar algunas cosas para la llegada de nuestro o hijo o para Sakura a veces ella me pedía algo que algún chocolate, algún postre o algo mas que se le antojara.

—Es todo señor?

—Si… que es eso

—Esto? Es un coordinado papa e hijo o este en su versión papa e hija son dos camisetas con una leyenda sobre el mejor papa… ya sabe que tendrá su esposa?

—No… aun no…

—Si quiere puede llevarse el que le crea que será el indicado, en caso de que no atine se lo podemos cambiar.

—Esta bien… llevare este —sujete el conjunto que me gusto y lo coloque encima de mis compras— cuanto es?

Llegue a casa y Sakura estaba en la sala con muchas botanas y los pies en agua tibia, al parecer le dolían un poco y quería relajarse, guarde las compras en el cuarto del bebe y me cambie de ropa por mi pijama para estar con ella.

—Que tal el trabajo?

—Bien… lo mismo de siempre, pedidos, entregas, mas pedidos y mas entregas… contratos —acaricie su vientre— y como vamos?

—Bien, el bebe ha estado muy tranquilo no se ha movido… —se levanto del asiento—

—Necesitas algo?

—Se me antojo un sandwich de atún

—Te lo preparo

Me levante para hacerle su comida mientras veía la tv sentada, la vi levantarse de nuevo.

—Necesitas algo? Agua? Leche? Jugo?

—No es nada amor…

—Quieres algo de tomar?

—No…

—Tienes frio? Quieres una frazada?

—No jajaja amor no todo puedes hacerlo por mi…

—Que necesitas?

—Ir al servicio me estoy haciendo pipi… jajaja

La vi entrar en lo que yo terminaba su comida, me sente a esperarla en el sofá, escuche que jalo la cadena del inodoro y se lavaba las manos.

—Sasuke creo que hay una fuga en el lavabo

—Mañana pido que venga el fontanero —mire mi reloj, era muy tarde para que alguien fuera a repararlo a esa hora— ahora ya es tarde amor.

—Ok, pondré mi toalla de baño mientras…ahh!

Escuche que grito y me alarme.

—Que ocurre?!

—Me resbale… —se quejaba mucho— ay… me duele…

—Te caíste?! —Corrí al baño y abrí la puerta estaba aferrada del lavabo—

—No… pero me pegue en la panza con el lavabo… me duele mucho Sasuke —estaba llorando—

—Vamos al hospital…

Espere por mas de 8 horas sentado esperando que me dijeran algo, habían ingresado a Sakura con calidad de urgencia a la sala de parto y no me habían dejado ingresar con ella, nadie me decía nada, no podía llamar a mis padres para no preocuparlos, menos a Tsunade, la misma situación era para mi hermano, no sabia que hacer ahí sentado, solo esperando.

—Usted es el señor Sasuke Uchiha?

—S-si… soy yo, sabe algo de mi esposa? Esta bien?

—Su esposa ya dio a luz, la bebe será puesta en los cuneros dentro de unos minutos…

—Y mi esposa?!

—Ella esta bien señor no se preocupe, en un rato mas podrá verla, deben estarla instalando en su habitación.

Fui al área de cuneros pera ver a mi hija… habia tenido una niña, Sakura la habría visto ya? Sabría que tuvimos una niña? Al llegar vi la cuna con una sabanita rosada y un letrero en ella que decía "BEBE UCHIHA" pero mi hija no estaba aun, espere un rato pero no llegaba, una enfermera se acerco para decirme que Sakura ya estaba en su habitación y le habían llevado a nuestra hija para que la alimentara, entre a verla y estaba con sus ojitos cerrados con nuestra hija en su pecho, Sakura estaba agotada lo veía en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban rojas tenia ligeras pecas rojizas, debían ser vasitos sanguíneos que se le habían reventado por el esfuerzo, me acerque y estaba aun sudada de la frente, me sente despacio a un lado de la cama cerca de ellas, Sakura se despertaos asustada.

—Ah… Sasuke —me sonrió— lo logramos…

—Lo lograste —acerque mi dedo a la manita de nuestra hija—

—Ya la viste? —negué con la cabeza, la bebe estaba tapadita por completo—

—Es hermosa… se parece mucho a ti…

Bajo la frazada y la mire, estaba mamando de su pecho con sus ojitos cerrados, tenia su caballito negro y su piel tan cremosa como la de Sakura, no podía ver sus ojitos pero esperaba que tuviera los de su madre, sus manitas eran diminutas se aferraban al pecho de Sakura mientras se alimentaba, la toque con miedo con mi dedo estaba calientita y su piel era suave, Sakura lloraba al ver a nuestra hija de lo emocionada que estaba, la mire y la bese en al frente.

—Gracias Sakura, gracias… —comencé a llorar—

Sakura

Mama, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron al tercer día a Londres, yo habia sido dada de alta al segundo día, mi parto a pesar del golpe habia sido natural y mi reposo debía ser el de una mujer con parto natural, no me dolía mucho andaba fajada en todo momento y la bebe dormía en nuestra habitación con nosotros en lo que yo superaba los dolores por el parto. Sasuke no fue a trabajar los días que estuve en el hospital ni cuando estuvimos en casa con nuestra hija, cuando llegaron ellos, se fue mas tranquilo de no dejarnos solas, mama lloro conmigo una vez a solas al saberse abuela y que su niña ya era mama, Mikoto no soltaba a la bebe por nada y Fugaku la peleaba por cargarla estaba embobado con la nena.

—Y bueno ya pensaron en algún nombre?

—Es una Uchiha hermosa… me recuerda a la tatarabuela Kaguya —Fugaku hablo y mi hija comenzó a llorar—

—No, creo que no le gusta ese nombre… —mi madre me abrazo— porque no le ponen como mi tía abuela Aome —mi bebe lloro con mas fuerza—

—Pues ese nombre tampoco le gusto —Mikoto se acerco a mi, mi hija lloraba en mi regazo— tiene carita de Naori… como la tía bisabuela Naori Uchiha

La bebe hizo un puchero y se hundió en mi pecho, Sasuke se sentó frente a mi y me sonrió.

—Ya tenemos su nombre… se llamara Sarada, Uchiha Sarada.

Entre en el cuarto de Sarada para cambiarla, se habia hecho del baño y se habia ensuciado un poco su mameluco, busque en su ropita la mayoría era colores neutros y con decoración de animalitos, note una ropita aun en su empaque con etiqueta, la desenvolví y era un mameluco con la leyenda "Yo tengo al mejor papito", desenvolví la otra prenda y era una camisa enorme y decía "Yo tengo a la mejor hijita" estaba segura que yo no lo habia comprado.

—Se la pondrás ahora? —mire a la puerta y vi a Sasuke— dime para ponerme la mía…

—Cuando la compraste?… sabias que seria niña?

—El día que nació la compre… y no, no sabia que seria niña pero lo deseaba —me beso en los labios y me ayudo ya cambiar a Sarada—

Mi mama tuvo que irse pronto de Londres por su trabajo habia pedido solo unos días para vistarme, Fugaku y Mikoto rentaron un departamento para quedarse una temporada en la ciudad, estaban un poco lejos del nuestro pero por lo menos eso me ayudo a poder organizarme para volver a la escuela, Mikoto nos ayudo a elegir a la niñera para Sarada para cuando ellos se regresaran a Japón.

Sasuke levanto mi camison y deslizo su lengua por mis pechos, su lengua estaba caliente y el simple contacto me daba tanto placer en ellos, mis pezones estaban tan duros que me dolían, tanto como cuando tenia las tetas llenas de leche y Sarada no quería comer, se acerco mas para chuparme el pezon, pero lo detuve.

—Se me saldrá la leche…

—Solo la lameré seré cuidadoso… déjame hacerlo… hace tanto que no lo hago…

Se lo llevo a la boca y gemí de placer…

—Aaaaaaa! Aaaaaa! —me sacudí un poco— aaaaa! aaaaaaa! —abrí los ojos del golpe al escuchar a Sarada llorar, nme habia despertado de ese maravilloso sueño—

Me levante de la cama con pesadez y fui a su habitación, la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve al cuarto conmigo, Sasuke se habia despertado también con el llanto de nuestra hija me miro un tanto adormilado vio a nuestra hija en mis brazos sabia que debía alimentarla, me saque un pecho y la acerque metiéndole el pezon en la boquita… Sasuke se volvió a dormir, habían pasado ya 6 meses que habia dado a luz y entre Sasuke y yo no habia pasado nada desde que me habia vuelto madre….

—Ya terminaste? —Sasuke se sento en la cama, Sarada aun comia—

—No, aun no se llena…

Se tallo los ojos y se levanto al servicio, al volver Sarada ya habia terminado de comer y se habia dormido

—…ya se durmió… la llevare a su cuarto

—La llevo yo —la cargo y salió de nuestra habitación—

Me volví a recostar y me quede casi dormida cuando sentí los brazos de Sasuke atraerme a su cuerpo, me presiono contra su cuerpo y sentí su erección.

—Sakura… —beso mi nuca y deslizo su mano por mi vientre hasta mi centro tallando mi zona por encima del camisón— ven aquí…

—Ahora no Sasuke… tengo sueño y es-estoy cansada… —Escuche que resoplo, me soltó y se dio la vuelta—

Sasuke me habia buscado por las noches para tener intimidad, pero le habia dicho que debíamos esperar la cuarentena, pero eso habia terminado desde hacia meses, después pretextos que estaba cansada, con sueño o me dolía la cabeza… pero los pretextos comenzaban a agotarse y ya no sabia que decirle para evitarlo, Sasuke quería intimar y yo no me sentía cómoda, no habia vuelto aun a mi peso, mi cuerpo habia cambiado con el embarazo y no me sentía ni bonita estaba lejos de serlo… y tenia un pavor que me viera desnuda con todas mis imperfecciones y ya no le gustara, pero con Sarada no tenia tiempo para nada, entre la escuela, los deberes, la tarea y la bebe no podía hacer ejercicio y me sentía horrenda.

Me gire sobre la almohada y comencé a llorar no sabia que hacer sentía que Sasuke comenzaba a hartarse de la situación y de mi y tenia miedo.


	62. Especial 2

**Especial 2**

NOTA *Este capitulo esta redactado desde la perspectiva de Ino e Itachi/ Este capitulo SI influye en el transcurso de la historia por lo que saltarlo hara que no entiendan el siguiente capitulo*

Pudimos viajar en las vacaciones a conocer de manera oficial a mi sobrina Sarada, Itachi habia tenido mucho trabajo con eso de la expansión de la empresa a America pero por fin podíamos viajar haciendo coincidir mi receso escolar con su trabajo, me habia graduado de mi carrera de Biología por fin y aunque hubiera deseado que Sakura estuviera conmigo ese día entendía que ella tenia clases y nuestros horarios chocaban mucho. Viajamos de Japón a Canada por Dai y de ahi a Londres para conocer a la bebe que ahora debía tener ya casi 9 meses.

Al llegar Sakura lucia muy diferente del cuerpo, habia cambiado mucho, se veía mas mujer, tenia unas caderas prominentes, un culo mas grande y los senos le habían crecido o quizá era la leche para amamantar a la bebe, se habia cortado el cabello, la bebe era hermosa se parecia mucho a su papa, era una copia de él, pobre de mi amiga tener que cargarla por tanto tiempo en la barriga y ni un pelo había sacado de ella, bueno el tono de su tez era el de ella, blanca y cremosa.

—Espérame tantito debo alimentar a Sarada —se levanto para sacarla de la cuna—

Itachi, Sasuke y Dai habían salido a comprar unas cosas mientras nosotras nos poníamos al día…

—Se ve que tiene alimento mi sobrina…

—Que?… —se miro las tetas— para nada… se me fue la leche a los 7 meses, ahora le doy pura formula

—Que?! Me quieres decir que eso te lo deje el embarazo?! Y ese culo también! Woao!Habermelo dicho antes que me pongo a que Itachi me haga uno desde antes jajaja

—No querrías… —se sentó con la mamila en la mano con un semblante triste—

—Que ocurre? No me digas que ya te arrepentiste de…

—Ni lo digas! —Abrazo a Sarada fuerte contra su pecho— jamas, jamas! Me arrepentiría de tener a esta hermosa cosita en mi vida —Sarada sonrió— es solo que… mi relación con Sasuke ha cambiado…

—Que ocurre? él te adora… se han peleado? O qué?

—No, no es eso… —suspiro— lo que pasa…

Me contó que no habían tenido intimidad desde que Sarada habia nacido y aunque él la buscaba ella lo evitaba a toda costa aun cuando se moría de ganas por hacerlo, porque se sentía mal con su cuerpo aun, se alzo la camiseta y se bajo la faja, tenia aun unos rollitos en el abdomen y estaba un poco flácida aun, me decía que cada que podía hacia ejercicio pero terminaba rendida y tenia miedo descuidar a Sarada.

—Ay mujer! Por eso te pones así? Es obvio que no volverías a ser la misma después de un bebe! Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ademas dale gracias a esa cosita preciosa porque ahora tienes un tremendo culo! Con razón Sasuke te busca desesperado se le ha de hacer agua la boca jajaj

—Ino puerca!

—Pu-pu-a —Sarada balbuceo y comenzamos a reírnos—

—Haber beba como que la primera palabra con la que hablaras de tu tía será puerca?

—Pu-pu-a

Las dos nos reíamos como locas, como hacia tanto no nos reíamos, habia pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella que extrañaba esos momentos, verla en su casa con Sasuke y su bebe supe que ella ya no volvería a Japón, su vida ahora estaba ahí, ahi era feliz.

—Sakura… —me miro aun sonrojada por la risa— estaré aquí todo el mes que tengo de vacaciones y vamos hacer algo contigo… —me levante y me levante la blusa— ves estas lonjas? Así me ama Itachi, desde que entre a la universidad ya no puedo hacer ejercicio como antes la escuela me consume y sabes que yo era super delgada por mis dietas y mi ejercicio no había sido bendecida con el metabolismo que tu tenias…

Me miraba atenta mientras Sarada comía apresurada y nos miraba a las dos

—… pero no me importa esta soy yo Ino cerda! Y asi me ama mi chico… confía en Sasuke, él sabe que acabas de parir a su hija y él aun así te desea, porque si te busca es porque te desea mujer! No crees que él quería festejar que era papa con un buen polvo con su mujer? —bajo la mirada— no te estoy regañando, solo quiero que vuelvas a confiar en ti! Se que debe ser difícil después de tener un bebe volver a recuperar tu figura, tu autoestima… y yo te voy ayudar… con una condición

—Cuál?

—Que tú me ayudes a mí a levantar mi autoestima después de dar a luz… porque estoy embarazada!

—Ahhhhh! —Skaura grito de la emoción—

—Ayyyyyy!—Y Sarada grito del susto—

A partir de ese día Sakura y yo nos íbamos al gimnasio y dejábamos Itachi cuidando a la bebe le decía que debía practicar para el nuestro, Dai se quedaba con su papa o los tres se iban a la oficina y llamábamos a la niñera, estaba decidida a hacer que Sakura recuperará su figura pero sobre todo que recuperará su autoestima.

La ultima semana que estuvimos en Londres organizamos una cena y una reservación en un hotel para ellos solos, Sakura uso un vestido de infarto con un super escote, bendita maternidad esperaba que cuando yo era diera luz me aumentaran por lo menos una talla mas, a Itachi le gustaban mis pechos y una talla mas lo volvería loco jajaja.

—Gracias —me beso en la cabeza— por ayudar a Sakura y a mi hermano

Veíamos televisión en el departamento, Dai se había dormido tenia un buen rato, Sarada estaba dormida sus papas debían estar reanimando la llama de la pasión en estos momentos el hotel donde estaban.

—Sakura es mi hermana y no lo digo nada mas porque mi papa se haya casado con su mama, o por que tu eres hermano de su esposo… ella y yo ya éramos hermanas desde antes… y quiero su felicidad con tu hermano tanto como la nuestra.

—Te amo lo sabes?

—Y mas te vale que lo hagas porque te daré un hijo y conociéndome me pondré peor que Sakura así que haber como me aguantas jajaja

—Con que la liemos juntos y mi mama no se meta lo lograremos jajaja

—Que malos son tu y Sasuke con Mikoto, ella es tan buena…

Me beso y me metió mano en el pantalon.

—Itachi basta! Debemos cuidar de Sarada… —metió su mano en mi ropa interior— Itachi!

—Que?… no has visto las películas donde la niñera no cuida al niño por estar con el novio en el sofá?

—Fantasias, donde?

—No van a llegar a dormir… —me sonrió—

—Pero Dai…

—Rayos! Usemos su cuarto… Sasuke no lo sabrá…

Nos levantamos del sofá y nos metimos al cuarto de ellos y aprovechamos un poco de privacidad y un poco de diversión, tuvimos unos recesos para que Itachi se recuperara en lo que yo alimentaba a Sarada o la arrullaba si se despertaba, a la mañana siguiente cuando esos dos volvieron, muy sonrientes y felices Itachi y yo estábamos acostados en el sofá y la cama de ellos perfectamente echa… ahí no había pasado nada jajaja…

Volvimos a Japón después de las vacaciones, Itachi volvió a la oficina y le agradecimos a su padre que lo cubriera todo ese mes, ahora tenia que enfocarme en la escuela y en organizar el bautizo de Sarada, Sakura quería que fuera en Japón pero al estar ella tan lejos me lo había delegado a mi y con justa razón yo seria la madrina con Itachi obviamente Mikoto y Tsuande me ayudaron y la recepción quedo perfecta justo el día del cumpleaños de Sarada se celebro su bautizo, viajaron solo para festejarlo y hacer el bautizo y volvieron a Londres ya que no eran fechas vacacionales, Sakura aun seguía en la escuela su carrera era de 10 semestres mas un año de internado y con el mes de licencia de Sakura por su embarazo aun le faltaba escuela que cursar.

Mi panza ya se notaba bastante y había subido varios kilos a mis 6 meses de embarazo, papá me ayudo con la instalación de sistemas de riego de mi invernadero, había invertido el dinero de la herencia de mi mama en instalar un invernadero para abrir mi florería de eventos especiales, Itachi me apoyaba y aunque no le hacia tanta gracia que "trabajara" durante el embarazo se tuvo que aguantar.

Sakura viajo para estar en mi embarazo, su mama estaría a cargo del parto y Sakura la asistiría como parte de su entrenamiento medico, confiaba en las dos y sabia que traerían sano y salvo a mi bebe. Ichiro nació por parto natural, Itachi llamo a su hermano para avisarle que era un niño regordete, ahora entendía porque habia subido tanto en el embarazo, ese bodoque peso 4 kilos 300 gramos casi 4 kilos y medio! Era un rebote enorme, tenia el cabello negro y por lo que pudimos ver cuando abrió sus ojitos los tenia azules… Sakura se quedo unos días mas y me ayudo a bañarme y a bañar al bebe, me ayudaba en las madrugadas a levantar al bebe y dármelo.

El bautizo de mi Ichiro se hizo en el primer puente vacacional para que todos pudieran asistir y pudiéramos tener tiempo de convivencia, Mikoto, Fugaku, Tsuande y mi padre estaban vueltos locos con los niños, Sarada e Ichiro eran hermosos. Para la graduación de Sakura volamos a Londres con los niños, bueno así les decíamos de cariño a los dos aunque Dai ya era un joven muy guapo de 15 años que adoraba a su hermanito.

Sarada ya estaba enorme era una hermosa nena de casi 3 años Sasuke tenia que andar detrás de ella en lo que Sakura esperaba ser nombrada para pasar al estrado con sus compañeros de promoción. Ichiro estaba en las piernas de Itachi con mis 7 meses de embarazo ya no lo podía cargar, estaba muy pesado para mi, otra vez tendríamos niño y esperábamos que Sakura atendiera esta vez mi parto, no como asistente sino como la doctora a cargo, ahora su madre la asistiría.

—Y tú cuando te animas con el segundo? —la abrace aun tenia su toga y su birrete—

—Ahorita no creo Sasuke y yo apenas nos damos abasto con Sarada y tengo una propuesta para entrar a hospital central de Londres… esperaremos unos 2 años mas para encargar un hermanito para Sarada —acaricio mi pancita— espero no crezcas tanto como tu hermano… por que nos costo mucho sacarlo jajaj yo se que tu cooperaras mas Kaede

El bebe nació sin problema esta vez peso 2 kilos 890 gramos un bebe muy pequeñito en comparación a su hermano, atender a mi familia y mis hijos no era complicado, era mi propia jefa podría tener a mis bebes en al florería y maneja mis tiempos a mi funcionalidad.

Llegue a casa algo cansada le pedí a papa que me ayudara con los niños por una noche Itachi se había dio por negocios a la provincia y llegaría hasta dentro de dos días mire los juguetes de Ichiro en el piso, levante un poco su tiradero y los lleve al cuarto, de ahi acomode la ropita de Kaede en su cajonera, fui a la cocina a acomodar aun los trastos en los gabinetes… mi noche de descanso seria un día de aseo general…

—Y si dejas eso y mejor me atiendes a mí? —me gire y vi a Itachi en la puerta del departamento llegaba con su maleta y su portafolios

—Amor volviste antes —deje los platos en el gabinete y fui a encontrarlo—

—Y los niños?

—Los lleve con mi papa y Tsunade por una noche —lo abrace—

—Vana estar bien?

—Si les deje suficiente leche para Kaede y lleve los juguetes favoritos de Ichiro

—Me refería a ellos jaja… podrán con los dos?

—Si… no te preocupes papa se entiende bien con Ichiro y Tsunade ya se conoce bien los horarios de Kaede.

—Bueno entonces vamos a la cama

—Estoy muerta…

—Pero yo no…. Jajaja —me beso en la frente—

Me recostó en la cama y me hice la que no quería, estaba cansada pero ansiaba estar con él, por los niños a veces no teníamos tiempo de muchas cosas y menos intimidad, se quito el saco y la camisa y desabrocho mi pantalón sonriéndome lo deslizo despacio y quito mis calcetines, levanto mi camiseta dejándola enrollada sobre mis pechos, se quito los pantalones y los calcetines y se monto en la cama.

Estaba por acomodarme en la cama para bajarle los bóxers pero me detuvo.

—No quédate ahí… —presiono mi vientre para no dejar que me levantara— déjame disfrutarte…

—Por mi encantada jajaja

Deslizo mis panties y cerre los ojos, sentí su respiración sobre mi vientre, su respiración descendía sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos se desliaron por mi vientre hacia mi torso y senti como las poso sobre mis senos y estrujo con fuerza…

—Ahhh!

Las soltó y bajo ligeramente para introducirlas por debajo de mi sostén, lo levanto un poco y lo impulso hacia arriba dejándome desnuda, mis ojos los mantenía cerrados, solo quería sentirlo… bajo su cabeza mas y mas, su respiración estaba sobre mi pubis, sentí sus labios sobre mi zona, sentí sus dientes sobre mi piel, como si mordiera un suave melocotón y lo saboreara hasta la ultima gota chupando el jugo…

—Ahhh!

Atrajo hacia él con ligeras mordidas en mi piel y lamidas para atenuar su tacto, abrió mas mis piernas sujetando mis muslos con sus manos y se hundió profundo en mi intimidad… su lengua era larga, muy larga…

—-Ahhh!

Mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente, vibraba por completo de pies a cabeza, mi piernas temblaban y sentia una enorme necesidad de apretar mis piernas quería sentirlo mas adentro, tallo su lengua de arriba a abajo y mis piernas temblaron mas, la respiración me faltaba, tense mi cuerpo y empuje mi coño a su boca con las pocas fuerzas que pude juntar y el poco control sobre este que tenía y me corrí divino

—Ahhh! Oh mi Dios! —abri los ojos de golpe y me tense—

Se bajo los bóxers y entro en mi despacio, puso sus manos sobre mis caderas para darse apoyo, se deslizaba despacio, muy despacio en mi, sentia como Ada centímetro entraba y salia de mi cuerpo, tan caliente como vibrante, suave y gentil…

—Ino…

Sonreí de verlo disfrutarme, de tocarme, de sentirme… comenzó a hacerlo mas rápido, presiono mas mis caderas con sus manos y me fallo recio, se inclino hasta caer sobre mi cuerpo movio mas su pelvis contra mi coño, entraba y salía mas y mas rápido, se metió mi pezon a la boca, se tenso entre mis piernas y se vino…

—Ahhh!

—Agggg… —se tumbo en mi pecho mas que agitado, acaricie su cabello para relajarlo un poco— te gusto?

—Mucho… prometo compensarte la próxima vez… porque ahorita estoy muy cansada

—Me alegra porque no creo poder seguir yo también estoy muy cansado, peor de verdad quería aprovechar que los niños no están…

Salió de mi interior y se metió al servicio, lo vi salir con un paquetito de las toallitas del bebe.

—Ten amor —me ofreció las toallitas, me le quede viendo pensativa… siempre me ofrecía con que limpiarme porque…—

—Itachi! No te pusiste condón!

—No te has puesto el implante?

—No! Ya te lo había dicho!… ruega a dios que no me hayas hecho otro hijo Itachi Uchiha!


	63. Chapter 60

**Capitulo 60**

Me alistaba para irnos a la boda habia dejado a Sasuke con las niñas mientras mi mama, Mikoto y yo ayudábamos a la cerda a estar lista…

—Lo importante es que se casen… —Mikoto le acomodaba el velo— no importa que lleven ya 10 años viviendo juntos y 3 hijos lo que importa es que se casen…

—Si verdad… —la cerda se veía nerviosa—

Me incline y le retoque el maquillaje, mama fue a traerle un poco de agua antes de que empezara a hiperventilar, Mikoto fue a revisar los niños que tuvieran sus trajes impecables, Ichiro, Kaede y Rai fungirían como pajes de sus padres en la boda junto con mis hijas, mientras que Dai les entregaría los anillos, Sasuke y yo seriamos sus padrinos de Lazo.

—Estas nerviosa?

—Algo… tengo miedo frentona

—A que?

—A que se muera lo que tenemos, estamos bien así… como para que casarnos? —cerro los ojos y respiro de forma agitada—

—Tranquila cerdito… llevan mas de 13 años juntos, tienen 3 niños increíbles, esto no es una boda, porque ustedes se unieron desde antes, esto es reafirmar votos, confirmar su amor luego de tantos años juntos y 3 hijos, confirmar que a pesar de todo siguen juntos y amándose, porque sabes que es difícil, peleas, discusiones, días felices, reconciliaciones, batallas de día día… —sujete sus manos— Itachi te ama tanto como tu a él y si no te casas con él te apuesto que ese hombre se muere sin ti! Y tú sin él también! Asi que levantate y vamos a la Iglesia… porque ese vestido no se puede quedar en el armario sin lucirlo antes

Se miro en el espejo y se le veía un cuerpo hermoso, un corte de sirena super entallado, con una cola larguísima y un velo maravilloso.

—Bueno… no me puse a dieta a lo tonto, no? Jajaja vamos a la Iglesia.

Llegamos a la Iglesia su padre ya nos esperaba en la entrada, me despedí de ella para ir a ver a mis hijas y supervisar que no hubieran hecho algún desastre, Sasuke cargaba a Sayuri y Fugaku a Sayumi, hace poco mas de tres años había dado a luz a dos gemelas muy risueñas, eran mas parecidas a mi esta vez tenian el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes pero los rasgos de la familia de Sasuke, sus ojos eran mas rasgados no tan grandes como los de Sarada y míos, su cabello era muy lacio muy similar al de Mikoto, me miraron y las dos se removieron para abrazarme lamentablemente no me daban los brazos para cargarlas a las dos, me acerque primero a Sayuri le acomode el vestido y sus coletas, después a Sayumi para acomodarle los zapatitos y su calzoncito de tela.

—Las gemelas no se quedan quietas mama tiraron dos candelabros —Sarada me sujetaba la bolsa—

—Niñas! —solo se reían entre ellas—

—Tuvimos que agarrarlas para que se estuvieran quietas —Sasuke trataba de entretener a Sayuri en sus brazos para que no comenzara a inquietarse—

—En un minuto comenzamos Ino ya esta con su papa, Sarada las gemelas irán arrojando los pétalos y tu iras detrás de ellas con el ramo de flores que se ofrenda, cuando terminen de pasar dejas el ramo frente a las sillas de los novios y agarras a tus hermanas de las manos y te las traes aquí… entendido?

—Si mama

La ceremonia comenzó y todo ocurría como estaba acordado, yo solo imploraba a dios que las gemelas no hicieran alguna travesura, entraron tranquilas arrojando los pétalos como niñas buenas y todos las chuleaban, por que lucían como angelitos si supieran que eran unos malditos demonios que a la primera de cambio si podían quemaban la iglesia, llegaron hasta el final Sarada coloco el ramo en su lugar y tomo a sus hermanas, al principio cuando se resistieron Sasuke y yo sudamos un poco pero afortunadamente Sarada era una niña muy inteligente y había sabido lidiar con sus hermanitas…

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Dai les dio los anillos y Sasuke y yo colocamos el lazo, fungimos como sus padrino en la boda civil de igual manera y en la fiesta pudimos darles nuestro regalo, el placer de cuidar a sus hijos y que se fueran de luna de miel… no se como le haríamos para cuidar a 6 niños… bueno 4 niños y dos demonios llamados Sayuri y Sayumi.

Los niños jugaban con los hijos de algunos de nuestros amigos, ahi andaba Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto ya con sus esposas, algunos amigos de Ino que yo no conocía… todos nos la pasamos muy bien, Sarada de vez en cuando intentaba sacar a bailar a su papa o a sus abuelos, por que llamaba a abuelo a Inoichi asi como los hijos de uno llamaban a buena a mi mama… era divertido verlos en aprietos con mi hija, las gemelas eran muy celosas de su papa tanto o mas que Sarada así que si le veían bailando con ella debía bailar con las gemelas si o si…

—Ya te cansaste?

—Digamos que vine por un poco de aire… —respiraba muy agitado, mire en el jardín y mire su motivo, los niños andaban detrás de él—

—Ni modo, es parte de ser el hermano mayor… se un buen hermano Dai

—Eso que cabeza chicle!

—Mira mocoso cara de moco respeta a tu tía! —nos miramos y comenzamos a reír— jajajaja

—Dai ven a jugar…

Sus hermanos Rai y Keade que aun eran pequeños lo obligaban a jugar con ellos, Dai ya era todo un hombre de 22 años que los juegos de sus hermanitos d años. Le llegaban a fastidiar…

—Pff!… ahi voy… nos vemos tía Sakura —movió los labios y entendí lo que dijo el maldito mocoso cara de moco, le sonreí—

—Ahora te mando a las gemelas para que juegues con ellas! —se puso pálido y me reí con mas ganas—

Volvimos a Londres, nos habíamos mudado en cuanto nos enteramos que estábamos embarazados de nueva cuenta y buscamos una casa aun mas grande cuando supimos que serian gemelos, compramos una casa no muy a las afuera pero si algo retirado del centro para poder tener un poco de espacio para las niñas, jardín y mas cuartos. Debíamos super organizarnos con todo, Sarada era una niña muy madura para su edad y eso nos ayudaba muchísimo a Sasuke a mi, pero las gemelas nos ponían de cabeza…

—Quien lo rompió? —las dos lloraban pero ninguna hablaba— no vuelvo a preguntar….

Sarada solo miraba desde la sala, sabia que cuando regañaba a sus hermanas no se podía meter.

—No me van a responder?… —calladas— no habrá galletas después de la comida

Sasuke llego del trabajo dejo su maletín en el secreter, su gabardina en el recibidor y las niñas corrieron en auxilio…

—Papa! ashilio! —Una agarrada de cada pierna— mama mala…

—Que ocurre?

—Alguien tiro el frasco de las galletas… pero resulta que en esta casa hay duendes, porque pregunte quien fue y nadie responde…

—Bueno son solo unas galle… —antes de terminar lo mire como queriendo comérmelo con todo y zapatos—

—Ni se te ocurra Sasuke! Yo soy la que queda como la mala y tú como el papa salvador!

—No, no es eso Sakura… pero…

—Bueno entonces no hay galletas para nadie después del postre… ya no va haber postre, porque son simples galletas y como las tiraron ya no haré…

—Noo! Papa dile que no!

—Ya ven lo que hacen —Sarada se fue a su habitación molesta—

Comimos y no hubo postre para nadie, las gemelas lloraban en su habitación pidiendo galletas y Sasuke me miraba cada cinco segundos pidiendo clemencia a los llantos de las niñas…

—No, ni me mires así! siempre soy yo quien corrige a las niñas y llegas tu y levantas el castigo, por eso son así como son… —doble el ultimo pantalón y lo guarde en el armario—

—No estoy diciendo nada… —se acomodo en la cama— es solo que ya me esta doliendo la cabeza…

—Pues ni modo, déjalas llorar haber hasta que hora se cansan, —me acoste en la cama— ellas lo hacen porque saben que enseguida vas a darles lo que quieren… —la puerta se abrió—

—Mama… me lele la garganta —Sayumi se asomo en el cuarto— me pica

—Sigue gritando… —se le escurrían sus lagrimas— vamos al baño ahí tengo el botiquín…

—Papi me lele —ya iba a empezar de chantajista con su padre, mire a Sasuke antes de que hablara—

—Hazle caso a mama… eso te pasa por hacer berrinche, asi que si mama dice que no hay galletas no hay galletas entendido y dejen de hacer berrinche o no iremos al campo el fin de semana —ya solo asintió y me siguió al pasillo—

Sin duda nuestras tres hijas eran muy diferentes las una de la otra, Sarada era una niña muy tranquila y callada era idéntica a su papa, pero las gemelas eran un torbellino que aunque me costaba aceptarlo eran idénticas a mi… jajaja.

Sarada ingreso a la secundaria y cuando menos lo pensábamos ya estaba por salir y organizaban su viaje de fin de curso, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia por aquella época en al que habia conocido a su papa.

—Y ya saben a dónde quieren ir? —terminaba de hacer sus deberes—

—No mama… los chicos quieren una cosa y nosotras otra

Sasuke entro con las gemelas, las había llevado al parque a jugar y por lo que notaba volvían super cansadas, se arremolinaron en mi regazo en el sofá y se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

—Como les fue amor?

—Bien, las niñas jugaron con los hijos de Karin, nos la encontramos en el parque Suigetsu esta aquí nos invitaron a cenar la siguiente semana

—Que bien, me alegrara verlo… —mire a Sarada— Bueno cuando fue mi viaje de graduación recuerdo que lo elegimos mediante un descarte de opciones y por votos…

—Bueno es que tu profesor era muy inteligente —Sasuke soltó el comentario y se fue a la cocina, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa—

—Por cierto papa, tengo tarea de sociales y debo poner la historia familiar, necesito que contestes unas preguntas —reviso su libreta— cómo se conocieron mama y tú?

—Mmm… bueno… en la universidad, tu mama vino a Londres a estudiar…

—Pero sé casaron antes, no? La tía Ino menciono que asistían al colegio —me miro— tía Ino y tu tienen la misma edad, no mama?

—Si… ya me acorde, nos casamos antes… —Sasuke me miro nervioso—

—Cuantos años tenias mama? —estaba por responder cuando Sasuke intervino—

—Era joven —Sauske se acerco con un vaso de agua— nos casamos prácticamente al conocernos, yo sabia que tu madre era la mujer con la que quería estar y ella sabia que quería estar conmigo.

—Oh —Sarada escuchaba atenta a su papa y yo solo miraba lo nervioso que estaba él jajaja— y en donde la conociste?

—En la escuela

—En la prepa?

—Algo así…

—Y cómo se dio su primera cita? Quien se le declaro a quien? —Sarada se emocionaba mas y yo veía que Sasuke se sofocaba mas y mas, que divertido era eso—

—Bueno… no creo que la señorita Miller quiera tantos detalles…

—Ah… no, la señorita Miller no me dará mas clases, se me olvido decirles —se giró y saco un recado de su mochila— pidió licencia por su embarazo y en su lugar llego un nuevo profesor sustituto, se llama Konohamaru Sarutobi es joven y es muy guapo mama, ya lo veras en la junta escolar, todas las chicas están por él!

Sarada me sonrió entusiasmada, con un brillo en los ojos y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, mire a Sasuke mirarme con la cara pálida y luego mirar a nuestra niña.

—Sakura mañana llama a la directora que vamos a cambiar a Sarada de escuela!

—Pe-pero porque papa?!

—Ay Sasuke jajajaja… no seas así jajaja…

Al final no cambiamos a Sarada de escuela, hable con Sasuke de que era una exageración hacerlo, mas sin embargo se organizaba para ir por ella a la escuela y llevarla a casa cada que salía del colegio con la justificación de "comer en familia" celoso! Jajaja.

—Debes darle su espacio —me acoste en la cama—

—Se lo doy… me pidio permiso para ir al cine este fin de tema a— lo mire entornando los ojos— no tiene nada de malo que yo vaya con ella y la espere a fuera…

Comence a reirme

—…Es una niña! Tiene 15 años!

—Sarada es una chica muy intuitiva y me cuenta todo… no le gusta su profesor, tranquilo no te harán suegro pronto jajaja —se giro molesto en la cama— ya amor… Sarada no esta interesada en él es una chica enfocada en sus estudios

—Si te dice algo me lo dirás?

—Por supuesto, si ella me dice que su profe Konohamaru le gusta te lo diré….

Pues Sarada no me habia dicho que le gustara el profe Konohamaru, pero si que le gustara su profe de deportes Kawaki… pero ya era otro asunto.


	64. Especial 3

**Especial 3**

TSUNADE

Las veía muy poco a mis niñas, que vivieran al otro lado del mundo era complicado para todos, pero entendíamos que ellos eran felices viviendo en Londres. Me había retirado ya de la medicina como doctora pero aun impartía seminarios que podía manejar a mi ritmo, Inoichi seguía con su negocios aunque no debían ser presencial, como dueño de su empresa podía ausentarse por largas temporadas sin afectarle y en dado caso que algo no marchara bien, Ino nos apoyaba supervisando en persona cuando era necesario por lo que podíamos darnos el lujo de visitarlos y pasar largas temporadas con mi niña y sus hijas.

—Abuea! compame una paeta —Sayumi me abrazaba por las piernas—

—Yo también quieo una paeta —Sayuri empujaba a su hermana—

—Tranquilas a las dos les comprare una paleta, pero tranquilas no se empujen ni peleen… Inojin puedes ir por unas paletas para las niñas?

—Si, por su puesto… de que las quieren?

—Yo… de… de… fesa

—Yo… yo voy… quiedo ve

—Si Sayumi va yo voy también!

—NO tu no!

—Quiedo id!

—Podemos ir los tres, vengan…

Inoichi las tomo de las manos y se encorvo para caminar con ellas, sabia que en la noche le dolería la espalda y tendría que recentarle algo para ayudarle, pero era un necio amaba a las niñas como sus nietas, y eso me hacia muy feliz.

—Niñas háganle caso a su abuelo!

—Si abuela!

Los vi irse por por sus paletas y note a mi nieta mayor mirar su móvil, sonreía y se emocionaba al ver la pantalla. Después de un rato se acerco y se sentó conmigo.

—Todo bien?

—Si abuela

—Y con quién hablabas? — se puso nerviosa— un galán?

—No… no… para nada abue…

—Esa mirada ya la conozco y cuando tú vas yo ya fui y regrese… como se llama?

—Abue…

—Sarada, no le mientas a tu abuela

—…— suspiro pesado— Kawaki… es mi profe de deportes, pero no le digas nada a mi papa por favor!

—Jajajajajaja…

No pude evitar reírme como loca, mi nieta me miro algo confundida.

—… perdoname hija, es solo que me gano la emoción. No te preocupes no le diré nada a tu padre, pero cuéntame mas de ese tal Kawaki… no se ha propasado contigo… verdad?

—Nooo! El me super respeta abuela —se puso roja— siempre nos vemos solo en la escuela y es super lindo conmigo…—miro a su izquierda mas que nerviosa—

El solo mirarla me recordó a su madre, me estaba mintiendo.

—Quiero conocerlo, para estar segura que es un buen chico, cuando saldrás con él.

—El viernes…

—No que solo se veían en la escuela?

Se puso mas nerviosa

—Solo iremos al cine abuelita te lo juro, del cine a su casa, digo a mi casa y el a la suya…

—Jajajaja… quiero conocerlo….

Sarada era una niña muy buena e inteligente y ya no era una niña, tenia 16 años y el hombre si bien era mayor que ella se veía que si la quería, y se preocupaba por ella, llevaban saliendo unos meses a escondidas de mi hija y mi yerno, según Sarada lo conoció en la secundaria pero por su timidez y la timidez de él no se habían acercado hasta que ella había pasado a la preparatoria y los dos habían tomado mas valor para acercarse el uno con el otro.

—Mas te vale que trates bien a mi nieta o te juro que sabrás que tan hábil soy con el bisturí…puedo abrir a una persona desde la garganta hasta el estomago de una sola insición….

—Quiero mucho a su nieta… —lo vi pasar saliva—

—Abue… —lo abrazo— Kawaki es muy dulce y tierno conmigo.

—Mas le vale… porque no soy la única que usa bien el bisturí… has visto a tu madre en un quirófano? —el hombre paso saliva de nuevo—

—Abuela! Ya deja a Kakwaki…

—Jajajajaja…..

Como me divertí recordando viejos tiempos, así debí tratar al Uchiha cuando pude… bueno al menos ahora la vida le pasaba mi revancha… ya vería cómo se lo tomaría él cuando viera a su bebe salir con un hombre mayor.

—Abue… me prometes que no le dirás a mi papa?

—Te lo prometo, solo prométeme que cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea me dirás y me tendrás confianza?

—Si abuelita! Prometo contarte todo y si algo anda mal no dudes que te lo diré

INO

—No te preocupes, yo voy ello, solo necesitas la crema y el vino?

—Si, solo eso Ino…

Sakura metió el estofado en el horno y yo salí corriendo a comprar las cosa, camine unas calles y encontré el supermercado, veníamos a veces en vacaciones a verlos o ellos nos visitaban en Japón en navidad, a veces hacíamos un viaje en familia para que los niños convivieran, en esta ocasión Itachi y yo habíamos venido a una premiación, Uchihas Corp habia ganado el premio a la empresa del año, él y Sasuke recibirían el premio juntos, por lo que dejamos a los niños con Tsunade y mi padre por ser periodo escolar.

Volví a la casa, pero una cuadra antes note un coche estacionado en la esquina con una parejitas comiéndose a besos, estaba en una zona donde al auto no le daba la luz, a la hora de cruzar un coche venia y las luces de los faros alumbraron el coche que estaba en la oscuridad…

—Sarada…

La chica levanto la mirada y sus grandes ojos negros me miraron con sorpresa, era mi sobrina montada sobre un hombre evidentemente mayor.

—Tía Ino! —se bajo rapido del hombre y del coche— pu-puedo explicarlo…

—Eh…

—Tía no le digas a mis papas, mama se enojaría y papa nos mataría

—Sarada… —la mire y recordé los viejos tiempos de su madre y míos… quien era yo para ponerla como carne de cañon— Ey tu! —Mire al chico…bueno ni tan chico debia tener mi edad— por lo menos a un motel cariño…

Sarada se puso roja como tomate el hombre solo paso saliva.

—Le juro que yo…

—No me jures nada, que si el que los hubiera visto fuera su papa ahorita estarías muerto!

—Tía no le digas a mi papa, te lo suplico…

Me removí en la cama, no podia dormir, no sabia si decirle a Sakura lo que habia pasado en la calle con su hija y su… novio? Me volví a girar para buscar acomodarme aunque sabia que el insomnio no se debia a la mala postura o si hacia calor o no, era la tensión que cargaba.

—Ino… ya duérmete

—No puedo dormir… —lo mire y tenia los ojos cerrados— Ita…

—Emm…

—Ya te dormiste?

—No

—No se que hacer

—Ah….

—Le digo o no le digo?

—Mmm…

—Es que si fuera yo me gustaría que me lo dijeran, pero no quiero traicionarla a ella… tu que opinas?

—Ah…

—Itachi!

—Ah… que pasa?

—Te estoy hablando!

—Ino, no se ni de que me hablas, no me quisiste contar

—Pues es que es lo que te digo la traicionaría a ella

—A quién? —Itachi bostezaba e intentaba tener los ojos abiertos peor estaba mas dormido que despierto—

—Ay! Ya nada, ya duérmete!

Me abrace a él y me acurruque en sus brazos, quiza si dormía un poco mañana pensaría con la cabeza fría.

SARADA

—Te juro que solo fueron unos besitos mama…

La tía Ino me habia delatado con mi mama, no sabia como tomármelo, si como una traición con todas sus letras o por lo menos una ligera puñalada porque al menos no se lo habia contado a mi papa y eso me daba dias de vida, porque no sabia como lo tomaría mama.

—Sarada havíamos quedado que yo te cubriría con tu papa, pero no para que te fueras a besuquear con el afuera de la casa!

—Mama… solo fueron unos besitos y nos gano, perdone mama… no le digas a papa

—Sarada, si tu papa te hubiera visto lio en el que te metes tu y me metes a mi por andar de tu solapadora.

—Ya mami… perdón, de verdad mami no lo vuelvo hacer…

—Sabes que… si lo quieres ver, vendrá a la casa

-_Que?! Y que le diremos a papa?

—Que te contrate clases particulares, y así se ven aquí sin que tengan que andar por ahí… pueden ver películas en la sala, pueden platicar en la terraza…

Si lo que menos quería era ver películas con Kawaki, porque mi mama era tan santurrona y persignada? Necesitaba encontrar una forma de verme con Kawaki sin problemas…

—Ok mama, me parece buena idea…

Estábamos en la sala comiendonos a besos, mama habia tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas a la farmacia y me habia dejado cuidando a mis hermanas, las gemelas estaban dormidas en sus cuartos, por lo que Kawaki y yo aprovechábamos esos minutos valiosos.

Me subí mas en su cuerpo mientras lo besaba, su mano acaricio mi espalda y se deslizo a hasta mi culo, lo masajeo y se deslizo hasta mi entrepierna presionando mi vagina.

—Ahhh…

Comencé a moverme sobre él, mientras me tocaba estimulándome.

—Ahhhh…

Su dedo se abrió paso entre mi falda y luego entre mi ropa interior y se hundió en mi

—Ahhh… ahh…. Ahhhh…

—Levanta la pierna un poco… —hice lo que me dijo y recargue mi coño contra su palma y movi mis caderas sobre su dedo— que rico amor…

Me beso y chupe su labio, me apretó un pecho con ganas que me hizo soltarle el labio y me beso con fuerza.

—Sarada ya llegue…

Mierda!

Los dos nos separamos de golpe y miramos la tv, mama entro en la sala y nos sonrió.

—Ma… no tardaste

—No llegue hasta la farmacia… llame para saber si tenían lo que necesitaba y me dicen que tienen servicio a domicilio, ahora me lo traen.

—Que mara… maravilla, no?

—Si… eso me facilita mas las cosas querida, como has estado Kawaki?

—Bien Sakura y tu?

—Pues mucho trabajo en el hospital… y aqui ne la casa, mis hijas son muy desordenadas —mama me miro— las tres…

—Mama!

—Jajaja… Kawaki, todo bien? Necesitas que abra la ventana Te veo un poco abochornado —mama nos sonreía de forma cálida, camino a la cocina— Sarada!

—Que ocurre mama?

—Te pedi que cuidaras a tus hermanas…

Mire a la cocina y als gemelas se estaban tragando las galletas!, por estas con Kawaki entretenida no me di cuenta que se habían despertado y se habían metido a la cocina.

Miraban la tv mientras yo leía mi libro, papa acababa de llegar y las tenia sentadas con él, era la unica forma en que esos dos torbellinos se estaban quietas, solo papa las domaba con sobornos y mama con castigos.

—Quiedo oto duce papa

—No, ya fueron muchos dulces Sayumi

—Yo tambien quiedo oto

—No, ya es hora de ir a la cama las dos…

—Mida… se estan besando sus bocas —Sayuri se empozó a reír, papa les cubría los ojos a las dos y ambas hacían hasta lo imposible por ver la tv, eso me daba mucha risa—

—No vean! Ya es hora de dormir, no es hora de que esten despiertas, esas cosas no las ven las niñas

—Pedo ya lo hemos visto

Papa se sorprendió un poco

—Sarada apaga la television!

—Ok… —tome el control y la apague.— listo jajaja

—Donde lo vieron? —mire a las gemelas muerta de risa pro lo asustado de mi papa—

—Tu besas en la boca a mama —las dos se reían—

—Bueno… es porque mama, es mama y yo soy papa, eso lo hacen los adultos, los papas lo hacen…

—Sadada es mama? —mire a Sayuri—

—No, Sarada no es mama, porque preguntas eso?

—Porque Sadada se besaba sus bocas con el pofe que viene a dale cases

Sentí la mirada de papa girarse lentamente hacia mi y temí por mi, por Kawaki y por mama…

—Veda que los vimos Sayumi?

—Si yo también lo vi aquí en la sada, le tocaba da cola a Sadada

—Sakura!

—Papa… papi… papito puedo explicartelo…


	65. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha, tengo 38 años, tres hijas preciosas, una señorita de 17 y dos gemelas de 5 años, un trabajo en el hospital central de la ciudad, un cargo como madre distinguida en la sociedad de padres en la escuela de mis hijas aunque nunca eh asistido a ninguna junta escolar, tengo una casa hermosa en un suburbio muy lindo pero sobre todo tengo un esposo maravilloso… pero bueno me dejo de tanta palabrería y les cuento como culmino esta historia que inicio en un salón de clases…

—Déjame ayudarte con el moño

—No yo puedo —estaba de lo más estresado— no entiendo cuál es la prisa, —me miro— tu sabes algo que yo no?

—Que? Yo?

—Ella te cuenta todo —se giro al espejo y volvió a jalonearse el moño—

—Déjame ayudarte lo vas a arrugar todo! —me coloque delante de él y acomode el moño que ya estaba todo apretujado— solo están enamorados amor, ella lo eligió y debemos respetar su decisión… Kawaki ama a nuestra hija…

—Pero es una niña! Tiene 17! Y estamos por ir a la cena de ensayo! Mañana es su boda! No se como estas tan tranquila Sakura

—Y mañana cumple 18 años… será mayor de edad, al menos nuestra hija espero a cumplir la mayoría de edad —le sonreí— se te olvida…?

—Es diferente —se hizo a un lado—

—Diferente cómo? Yo tenia 16… cuando nos casamos y somos felices, tu hermano con Ino comenzaron a salir cuando ella tenia mi edad… todos somos felices… —lo abrace por la espalda— se que tienes miedo que nuestra hija sufra, pero es parte de la vida dejar que los hijos vuelen amor…

—Es muy joven…

—Lo se… pero también muy inteligente como tu —bese su espalda—

—Karma?

—Jajajajaja —me acerque a el y lo sujete de la cara para besar sus labios— crees? Crees que debas pagar Karma por dejarte seducir por una colegiala?

—No se… —me sonrió— a veces pienso que fui solo un inocente que fue tentado por un ser maligno

—Que malvado! —le di un golpe en el pecho— ahora resulta que yo te obligue?

—Casi… se te olvida que me mostrabas el coño a media clase? Que me interceptabas en el aula de profesores, en el pasillo, en el estacionamiento… hasta en mi departamento!

—Que exagerado eres

—Yo?

—Bueno si no te gustaba como te enamoraba me lo hubieras dicho… —me hice a un lado y extendí mi pierna para dejarla expuesta, tenia un vestido rojo con una abertura en la pierna que se pronunciaba muy alto el tiro para dejar mi pierna muy a la vista— y yo que quería jugar en la recepción…

Levante mi pierna, aun conservaba mucha elasticidad de mi época de porrista, sabia que se notaba mi ropa interior y algo mas que eso, mi tanga era muy delgada.

—Sakura…

—Mama! —escuchamos los gritos de una de las niñas del otro lado de la puerta—

Me recompuse y acomode el vestido, lastima seria para otra ocasión. Salimos a la recepción, seria en un club campestre a las afuera de la ciudad, casi toda la familia había venido para la boda que se realizaría al día siguiente. Mama estaba con Inojin en la mesa derecha a la de la nosotros, Ino e Itachi habían venido con los chicos y Dai habia volado desde Toronto para pasar esas fechas con la familia, tenia una novia muy linda…

—Tia Sakura

—Que propio… —El maldito nunca había dejado de llamarme cabeza de chicle, le sonríe y mire a su novia la razón por la que se comportaba— Hola, soy Sakura Uchiha tía de Dai

—Un gusto señora Uchiha, —me barrio con la mirada— soy Ayame Himura, hija de Akina Himura

—Un placer cariño… —mire a Dai que sonreía— Si conozco a tu padre… pero dime, Sakura…

La chica era algo creída, pero trate de ser condescendiente por Dai.

—Gracias señora… digo Sakura, jajaj de hecho si me siento rara hablándote de usted, estas super joven, cuantos años tienes?

—Si, eso me dicen… de cuantos me veo?

—No Ayame, esa pregunta es una trampa jajaja si no atinas mi tía te odiara jajaja

—Pero si se ve muy joven… No sabia que tu papa tuviera una hermana menor Dai

—No es hermana de mi papa, es hermanastra de Ino la esposa de mi papa

—Ah…

—Pero de hecho es esposa de mi tío Sasuke… si te lo presente antes no?

—El señor alto? Es su esposo?! No esta muy viejo para ella?—Note que se alarmo un poco—

Después de ya 21 años juntos, la edad comenzaba a asomarse mas en los dos, si bien yo ya era una mujer con hijos la diferencia entre el y yo comenzaba a notarse mas, ahora mi amor tenia 53 años, la chica se sonrojo de inmediato al darse cuenta de la indiscreción.

—…disculpeme señora no quise ser…

—No pasa nada, querida es de familia que a los Uchihas les gusten las jovencitas, —mire a Dai— me sorprendes cariño no es muy Uhciha de tu parte salir con una mujer mayor…

—Es de mi edad tía Sakura —Dai me miraba nervioso—

—Ah… pensé que era mayorcita, —la mire de arriba a abajo— ya se ve algo carreteada la niña… con permiso querida iré con mi "viejo" esposo…

Me retire para buscar a mi hija quería ver si estaba todo en orden, no tenia tiempo de lidiar con niñas molestas.

—Todo bien querida?

—Ay mama tengo muchos nervios… —Sarada temblaba de nervios—

—Tranquila… —acaricie sus hombros— él es el indicado, no? —asintió— no hay nada que temer…

—Cuando papa y tu… tenias nervios? —Me quede pensativa—

—Supongo… es parte de, no todos los dias te casas, pero no tenia miedo, sabia que tu padre me amaba y yo a él…

—La diferencia de edad ha sido obstáculo entre ustedes?

—Si, en muchos aspectos amor, —acomode su cabello— pero eso no quiere decir que sea motivo para no estar juntos o dejar lo que tenemos, un matrimonio tiene que lidiar con diferentes circunstancias… y eso las hace mas fuerte, pero asi como hay obstaculos, hay ventajas

—Como cuales?

—Jajaja… creo esas ya las sabes Sarada —se sonrojo por completo—

—Mama!

—Sarada! Jajaja no me salgas con que tu y Kawaki… nada de nada —se mordió el labio— digna hija de tu madre!

—Mama!

La recepción se llevo a cabo, Kawaki era un hombre muy educado y notaba el amor con el que trataba a mi nena, llevábamos buena relacion era unos años mas chico que yo por lo que congeniábamos mas que bien… pero con Sasuke las cosas no eran tan sencillas, de por si no lo toleraba por robarle a su niña, menos saber que era mucho mayor que nuestra hija y eso no le convencía.

—Espeor que mañana tengas mejor semblante

—No se de que hablas —bajo las sabanas y se metió en la cama—

—Sabes a que me refiero, no dejas de hacer mala cara cuando Kawaki te habla… a veces hasta lo ignorabas de forma evidente

—No se de que hablas —tomo su libro y me evito—

—Sabes de que hablo —baje el libro y lo mire a los ojos— y no estoy jugando

—Yo tampoco

—Sasuke mañana se casan! No puedes seguir con esa actitud! No se porque estas tan enojado con Kawaki?

—Porque? Aun lo preguntas? Sarada es una niña!

—Jajajaja… eso no pensaste cuando me cogiste Sasuke Uchiha! Nuestra hija es 3 años mas grande que cuando tu y yo…

—Ni termines esa oración —se levanto d ella cama y se metió al baño—

—Que? Te espanta que te diga la palabra coger?

—No! —se quedo callado— … es solo que Sarada ya no es mi niña…

Me quede callada y lo abrace

—Sarada siempre será tu niña Sasuke —lo bese— siempre sera nuestra hija… pero es natural que ella quiera hacer su vida, mira que tuvo mucha consideración de nosotros y no se fue desde antes—se tenso— espero a ser mayor de edad y calificar para la universidad… Kawaki espero a nuestra hija, no crees que merece un poco de crédito?

—Como no la va a espera! —salio del baño enojado de nuevo a la cama— es una niña y el un degenerado!

—Mira quien lo dice? —me miro sorprendido— me cogiste a los 15 y me diste por el culo a los 16 y casi me causas un desgarre anal…

—Sakura…

—No es reproche querido —me subí en la cama— que es lo que te disgusta de Kakawaki? Estas asi porque sabes que en el fondo Kawaki es iguala ti…

Me miro fijamente

—… pues espero que si lo sea —puse mis manos sobre su pecho— y haga tan feliz a mi hija como tu a mi… —abrí su camisa de dormir— porque yo no me arrepiento de haberte seducido —baje mis manos hasta el elástico de la pijama y baje un poco— no me arrepiento de haberme metido en tu cama —baje mas la pijama y tome su pene en mis manos — no me arrepiento de haber cogido contigo…

Comence a masturbarlo, me incline y lamí su torso, baje hasta mi mano y lamí su glande, deslice mi lengua por su eje, masajee sus testiculos, chapándolos y succionando un poco de ellos, masturbe su eje duro. Sentí que levanto mi camisón, deslizó su mano entre mi ropa interior bajando por mi culo y deslizo sus dedos por mi cono para estimularme.

—Ahhh…

—Shuuu… las niñas Sakura…

—Deben estar mas que dormidas las tres amor… las gemelas corrieron toda la tarde y cayeron rendidas y Sarada se tomo una pastilla para dormir, por los nervios tenia miedo no poder descasar bien… tenemos la noche solos prácticamente…

Me jalo de los brazos hasta su pecho con fuerza, sentia sus dedos apretar mis brazos, su miembro estaba mas que duro podía sentirlo bajo mi cuerpo palpitar ansioso.

—Entonces muestra que tan feliz eres conmigo Sakura…

Lo bese ansiosa, abrazándome a él, me estrujo de las nalgas con fuerza haciéndome sentir su erección.

—Esta muy duro sr. Uchiha…

Me miro sonriente

—Quitate esa cosa… —me ayudo a sacarme el camisón y me baje las bragas— móntate… pero despacio…

Me levante de él y me acomode para meterlo en mi y comenzar a montarlo.

—… pero de espaldas…

Me ayudo a quitarme y se giro levemente en la cama, me subi en é y me senté sobre su miembro hundiendolo en mí, levante el rostro y podía vernos reflejados en el espejo del tocador. Le gustaba coger frente al espejo, disfrutaba mirarnos en el reflejo, decía que era como una porno nuestra en vivo…

Comencé a montarlo, mientras el me sujetaba de las caderas y miraba atento mi cono recibir su miembro hasta el fondo, mis labios vaginales rozaban con sus testiculos, sintiendo como me llenaba hasta adentro.

Bajo su mano a mi centro y comenzo a masturbarme tallándome para estimularme.

—Ahhhh!

De inmediato me tapo la boca y froto mas mi centro, me volví loca d placer y brinque mas sobre su verga, estaba tan hinchada que me rozaba cada poro de mí muy jugosa vagina. Quería gritar, quería gemir como loca peor su mano sofocaba con fuerza mi boca y eso lejos de hacerme querer parar me excitaba mas, el sexo con él era magico, era encantador, era como nuestra primera vez, siempre era diferente y excitante, nunca me cansaría de estar con mi hombre, siempre me hacia sentir la mujer mas llena, plena y satisfecha del mundo..

—Tocate…

—…

—Tocate…

Subi mis manos a mis pechos y masajee con suavidad, con delicadeza, con un dejo de erotismo, le gustaba que fuera algo… provocadora a veces y viéndolo tan mandón no dude en hacerlo pagar. Abrí mi boca y lamí su palma de la mano, sabia que era una invitación a unirse al festín.

Quito el agarre sobre mi boca y hundió su dedo anular en mi boca, metiéndolo al fondo de mi boca, me recargue en su hombro lamiendo su dedo, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, miraba mi boca siendo penetrada por su dedo con ahínco, y yo solo podía chuparlo con obcenidad, con lujuria, masajeaba mis senos mientras lo provocaba, relamió sus labios y se inclino a mi cuello para besarme, su dedo se hundía hasta mi garganta, envolviéndolo con mi lengua, su mano no dejaba de torturarme en el coño y yo brincaba sobre su verga mas que entusiasmada por el placer.

Saco su dedo y tapo mi boca, eso no era un indicio bueno, si me tapaba la boca era para sofocarme… algo tramaba…

—Aggggggg…

Solo sentí sus dientes en mi hombro, me mordió con fuerza y chupo mi piel, lamiendo hasta mi clavícula, de nuevo hundio su dedo en mi boca y movió mas sus dedos en mi coño, deje de brincar y me enderece un poco, recargue mis brazos en sus rodillas y me despegue un poco de él, comencé a tallarme contra su cuerpo, frotando mi coño contra su pelvis, la sensación era deliciosa y el también lo disfrutaba porque loe escuchaba gruñir en un debate dente soltarse venirse y aguantar para durar mas…

Apretó mis caderas con fuerza en un intento de frenarme quería prolongar mas las cosas, pero yo ya quería llegar, quería sentirlo dentro llenándome de él, pero sabia que no cedería fácil.

—Llename amor… llename… lléname…

—Sakura cá-cállate… —intento alcanzar mi rostro con su mano para callarme pero lo evadí—

—Amor llename… te necesito… dame tu leche amor…

Sentí como sus piernas se pusieron duras, y su verga se hinchaba mas en mi interior para explotar disparando dentro de mi, se vino con ganas y yo me movi mas deseosa por sentirlo, me toque el coño con mis dedos y me corrí enseguida. Sabia a la perfección eu clase de guardadas le gustaban a mi hombre a la hora de follar… años de experiencia me hacían saber que tocar o decir para hacerlo estallar.

—Eso fue trampa…

Sasuke

Entregue a mi hija a ese idiota en el altar, no me hacia mucha gracia que Sarada se casara con ese tipo, aunque debia reconocer que no era un mal tipo, tenia un buen trabajo, era un hombre educado y responsable… su unico defecto era fijarse en MI HIJA. Al finalizar la recepción Sarada se despidió de Sakura de mi, se fue a su luna de miel.

Vi a mi nenita irse en el coche con ese tipo, volvimos a casa Sakura y las gemelas, esa noche dormi con mis niñas, al menos ellas aun eran unas bebes y yo era su príncipe y prometían quedarse conmigo para siempre.

—Yo quiero mas a papa!

—No yo!

—No yo!

—No yo!

—Que yo!

—Papa mira a Sayumi!

—Papa ella empezo!

—Papa las quiere a las dos y sabe sabe que ustedes quieren a papa, no es asi?

—Si! —gritaron mis dos niñas—

—Denle un abrazo a papa!

Mis niñas corrieron a mi y me abrazaron y se montaron en la camita conmigo, las besaba en sus cabecitas mientras evitaba que se cayeran de la cama.

—Sasuke… —Sakura nos miraba desde la puerta— bájate de ahí! Vas a romper la cama de Sayuri!

Estaba en la pequeña camita de mi hija acostado con ellas.

—La vas a romper!

—Papa va dormir con nosotras —Sayumi se abrazaba de mi—

—Ven mama si cabes —Sayuri la invitaba a dormir con nosotros en una cama en la que era evidente que no cabíamos, mis pies colgaban al final de la camita para una nena de 6 años— ven mama…

—Sasuke… jajaja que voy hacer contigo jajaja

Esa noche dormimos los 4 en la recamara de Sakura y mía, las niñas dormían plácidamente en medio de Sakura y de mi, mi mujer dormía tan solatadamente como mis hijas, las miraba atento a las 2, eran pequeñas y tan risueñas, Sakura se despertó.

—No puedes dormir?

—Solo pensaba…

—Las niñas han estado muy apegadas a ti, creo igual resintieron la ausencia de Sarada…

—La extraño…

—Yo igual… pero es la ley de la vida amor… algún día hasta Sayuri y Sayumi harán sus vidas

Mire a mis pequeñas, y mire a Sakura.

—No, ellas no… esta vez irán a una escuela de monjas, donde no haya profesores ni un profesor hombre, es mas las educaremos en casa…

—Ay no por favor Sasuke… jajaja

—De que te ries?

—Jajajaja ya duérmete amor…

—Sakura no estoy jugando

—Jajajaja… amor duérmete mañana lo hablamos….

—Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…ya te dormiste?… Sakura estoy hablando en serio… Sakura? Sakura?…

**FIN**


End file.
